


Разделяй и властвуй (Divided We Stand)

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Courtship, Detective Stiles, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Plot sneaks in, Sassy Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Дерека оказывается давление со стороны его семьи, чтобы он выбрал пару, и как-то так получается, что случайно он выбирает человека, которого они не ожидали и не уверены, что одобряют ....<br/>От переводчика: Разрешение на перевод получено! И это огромная честь для меня - представить русскоязычным читателям это прекраснейшее произведение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divided We Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877251) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



От Автора: Вдохновленный парой прекрасных гифок я написал по альтернативной вселенной (я имею в виду, это все еще Beacon Hills), но оборотни здесь отдельная каста общества. Все знают и о брачном ритуале, в котором участвуют множество людей. Надеюсь, все это будет достаточно ясно объяснено в этом фике.

Это фик будет о полной и живой семье Хейлов (хотя пожар имел место), и множестве недопонимания, и людском упрямстве, и о неуверенности, что именно происходит и с кем. = D

Дополнительные маленькое крошечное Примечание: Я не в курсе, что случилось в третьем сезоне, потому, что начал писать немного раньше, чем он вышел. Надеюсь, мне простят возможные неточности о семье Хейл. ^ _ ^

 

Дерек не любит первое февраля. У него нет проблем именно с этим днём, но у него огромная проблема с конкурсом, который выпадает на эту дату. Это церемония поиска, и ежегодно он должен встретиться с кучей людей, которые не стремятся провести остаток своей жизни с ним, а лишь пытаются подлизаться, надеясь устроиться на тепленькое местечко нового члена семьи Хейл.

Он не возражал против этой церемонии, когда был моложе. Людям разрешалось войти в круг кандидатов, едва им исполняется пятнадцать, и поэтому большая часть оборотней решила присматриваться к подросткам именно этого возраста. Это весело, когда ты сам молод. Когда над тобой ничего не довлеет. Тогда это просто день, когда ты знакомишься с кучей новых людей, с которыми можешь подружиться, и надеешься, что возможно встретишь человека, у которого есть та самая магическая искра. Для подростков это очень романтично.

Но Дерек больше не подросток. Ему двадцать четыре. Запах отчаяния, преследующий его, становится все сильнее с каждым годом. Общеизвестно, что если волк не привязан к паре, когда ему исполняется двадцать пять, то он лишается права выбора пары и должен прекратить посещение конкурсов. Дерек знает, что это не так, потому что его дядя Питер обрел свою пару в двадцать восемь. Правда, это случилось в кафе, а не на конкурсе. Он вообще никогда не беспокоился по поводу посещения этих сборищ.

 Дерек может с этим справиться. Его предпочтительный метод выбора – не присутствие на самой церемонии. Он просто заглядывал через стекло в аудиторию и в течении пятнадцати минут наблюдал за кандидатами, а затем уходил незамеченным. Но в дело вмешалась его мать, его альфа, которая оказывала на него всё большее и большее давление в течении последних шести месяцев, чтобы уж в этот раз он нашёл кого-то _особенного_.

 Он не может в этом её винить. Половина семьи Хейл была уничтожена в пожаре, и было уже чудом то, что хоть кто-то из них выжил. Отец Талии умер вместе со своим младшим братом, его женой и дочерью, жена Питера со своим не рождённым ребенком и два брата Дерека. С тех пор Талия стала несколько одержима пополнением семьи и поиском для своих детей их пар, чтобы восполнить членов семьи естественным путём.

 Лора нашла своего супруга когда ей было двадцать два года, а забеременела уже спустя три месяца после свадьбы. Дерек думал, что это немного поубавит пыл матери, но нет, это только привело к большему давлению. Она говорила: «Вот смотри, Лора это смогла сделать, так почему не можешь ты?». И так было в любом разговоре, который они начинали.

 Поэтому он согласился пройти церемонию конкурса по-настоящему, _говорить_ с кандидатами и _смотреть_ на них, одного за другим, и это последнее из того, как бы он хотел провести этот день. Но он сделает это, потому, что легче сделать это один раз, чем бесконечно спорить с матерью.

 Это удивительно как кандидаты могут заставить его чувствовать себя жертвой, загнанной в угол в комнате полной хищников, а не с точностью до наоборот. Они смотрят на него, как будто раздевая глазами, и кажется, не понимают, что он может чувствовать запах их похоти, слышать их перешептывания о том, что он из семьи Хейлов, прославленной и знаменитой, как будто выигрывали в лотерею. Они бы могли ничего не делать, сидя на месте, но вместе с тем чувствовать себя превыше остальных себе подобных, ведь войдя в семью оборотней они могли бы получить укус, став существами самой высшей касты.

 Он ненавидит их. Он ненавидит их улыбающиеся лица, он ненавидит координатора Харриса, сидящего с высоко задранным носом так, как будто он может им достать до небес. Он ненавидит их одежду, звук их сердец  и звучание их голосов, раздающихся каждый раз, когда они открывают рты.

 Мало того, что брачный ритуал - фигня по мнению Дерека, но этой фигнёй не стоит страдать в течении нескольких часов. Как будто одно чтение досье не было мукой. Теперь он должен смотреть на всех этих «приемлемых кандидатов» и сдерживать себя от рыка, от которого многие бы просто свалились в обморок. Он не может этого сделать. Но вот интересно, многие ли из этих людей действительно думают о том, чего действительно _хочет_ оборотень, жеманясь и хихикая, и действуя ему на нервы.

 Он уже почти готов сорваться и сказать Харрису, что в этом году не выберет никого, что не повезло и что он сам поговорит со своими родителями, как неожиданно дверь открывается и в класс вваливается подросток. Он примерно такого же роста как Дерек, хотя немного стройнее, одет в клетчатую рубашку поверх смешной футболки с круглой мишенью на груди. Его коричневые волосы коротко стрижены, но больше всего внимание Дерека привлекают его глаза. Они светло карие и просто умопомрачительного янтарного оттенка. Его глаза, его длинные ловкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в ручку двери, когда он практически падает, вваливаясь – всё это Дерек выхватывает взглядом буквально за один миг.

\- Привет, Скотт, я принес тебе… Вы не Скотт. - Он моргает, смотря на Дерека. В то время как все тоже смотрят на него с негодованием потому, что он помешал важному сообщению. – Ух ты, простите. Я, матерь божья, нечаянно ошибся классом. Я должен был вначале заглянуть перед тем, как вваливаться.

Недолго думая Дерек  тыкает пальцем в направлении Стайлза.

 – Я его хочу.

\- Меня? – Стайлз переспрашивает, распахнув глаза в изумлении, и тоже указывает на себя.

\- Эээ, мистер Хейл, но его нет в списках, - неуверенно запинается Харрис.

\- Мне плевать. Я хочу его.

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, - успокаивающе говорит Харрис, твердо зная как выйти из этой ситуации. Стайлз просто стоит у двери, таращась и приоткрыв рот (который очень отвлекает). Когда же он не двигается, координатор показывает на него и резко спрашивает:

\- Вы слышали, мистер Стилински?

Дерек не может не вздрогнуть от того, каким тоном это было произнесено.

\- О, да, ээээ….- Стайлз оглядывает комнату, словно ища помощи, но натыкается лишь на холод и отчуждение в глазах собравшихся подростков. – Да, хорошо. Я, эээ, это честь и привилегия, - добавляет он и замолкает, выдав то единственное из ритуального ответа, что сейчас всплыло в памяти.

\- Привилегия стать моим, – говорит Дерек, завершая церемонию практически не раздумывая, и вдруг понимает, что это абсолютная правда. Это просто удача, что он наконец-то нашел _его._ Никто не может сказать как волк находит пару. Запах, движения, что-то неуловимое, что чувствуют только оборотни. Никто из них не может сказать точно _почему_. Оборотни не влюбляются как обычные люди, и любовь не приходит к ним обычным образом. Но иногда, на один шанс из ста, они могут встретить кого-то, познакомиться и как будто что-то щелкает, озаряя понимаем случившегося, пониманием того, что _это_ тот, кого они так долго ждали. И Дерек нашел его практически на грани капитуляции. Он даже думать не хотел, насколько мизерным сейчас был его шанс.

Люди не могут чувствовать связь так же как оборотни, и поэтому и были созданы эти «смотрины». Любой, кто подавал свою кандидатуру в списки, мог сказать, что доверял чутью, что позволило бы ему быть выбранным, без вопросов, просто потому, что кого-то из них выбрал оборотень. Этот мальчик явно не был в списках, но он не пытался сейчас каким либо образом повлиять на Дерека и его внутренний мир, не пытался изменить или прельстить его для того, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

Он шагает вперед и берет за руку этого молодого человека. Он нуждается в этом прикосновении, хочет глубже вдохнуть его запах, подойти практически вплотную и закрыть его ото всех. Стайлз отшатывается от него автоматически, делая шаг назад, и запинается, спотыкаясь и почти падая на пол.

\- Господи, - говорит Дерек, мгновенно сокращая расстояние между ними и успевая сграбастать парня за грудки, комкая его смешную футболку и уберегая от удара об пол, а потом ставит его вертикально. Он думает, что его пара, кажется, довольно неуклюж.

\- Ты в порядке? – переспрашивает он, желая убедиться, что Стайлз больше не упадет, прежде чем отпустить его, разжимая хватку.

\- Да, прекрасно… я полностью в порядке,- говорит Стайлз, вспыхивая ярким румянцем. – Мы должны, ну наверное мы уже пойдем…,- добавляет он бросив несколько нервный взгляд на сидящих кандидатов, у которых удивление медленно переходит в ярость.

 Дерек кивает, мало обращая внимание на других людей в этой комнате, и проводит его в коридор, следя, чтобы парень по пути не задел ни один угол. Затем он вспоминает, что же на самом деле привело Стайлза в эту комнату.

\- Ты все ещё должен найти его? Скотта? - Кто бы не был этот Скотт, Дерек полагает, что надо его найти.

\- О, нет, я… я просто наберу ему смс. - Стайлз достает телефон и начинает быстро стучать по кнопочкам. – Я собирался принести ему обед, он ждет, ну и Кора, твоя сестра, не так ли? Я имею в виду, он в списке. Кандидатов. Так что он ждет, чтобы встретиться со всеми, да, а не только с Корой. Я пришел, чтобы поддержать его. Но, я, ээээ, да, мы встретимся позже. Это, вероятно, более важно.

Сейчас Дерек чувствует себя неловко. Что вы будете делать, когда  встретите  самого прекрасного человека на всей земле? Естественно, не будете портить его планов и заботиться о нём.

\- Мы можем подождать. Если ты хочешь.

\- Нет, - Стайлз прячет свой телефон в карман, - Всё нормально. Дело сделано.

Дерек кивает.

\- Ты… - он внезапно останавливается, - я до сих пор не знаю как твоё имя.

Стайлз моргает. На мгновение он лишается дара речи. Дерек уже решил, что проведет остаток своей жизни с ним, даже не узнав его имени! Затем он вздрагивает и говорит:

\- Ээээ, Стайлз. Называй меня Стайлз. А ты… Дерек Хейл. – он не собирался задавать вопросы, но, тем не менее, спросил,- Но, ну ты же уже знаешь, что меня не было в списке, правильно? Я имею в виду… я не кандидат.

Дерек ещё раз кивает. Стайлз. Он видит как подрагивают  пальцы парня и что он явно нервничает.

 - Кроме того ты же уже заметил, что у меня есть член, правда? – Стайлз спрашивает, набравшись смелости и решив выяснить всё здесь и сейчас.

Теперь Дерек поворачивается к нему, приподняв бровь, а не просто стоит рядом.

\- Да, я заметил.

\- Ну, а разве тебя это не смущает? – вопрос Стайлза звучит несколько скептически,- Я хочу сказать, что думал, что основной идеей вашей затеи было то, что вы не заводите ущербных пар и, вам надо, ну вроде, размножаться, и вы приходите сюда как лосось на нерест, извини,-

 Дерек фыркает носом, а затем уже открыто смеется в голос.

\- Лосось. Господи! Ты _необыкновенный._

\- Я что ли? Чувак, ты даже не _представляешь_ насколько – о, не бери в голову, э…И что теперь? Я имею в виду нас не инструктировали что произойдет после того, если тебя выбрали. Нас учили как привлечь внимание оборотня и как выставить себя в лучшем свете. И вот это случилось. А неизвестность пугает.

Дерек трясет головой, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь. Он не пил, но сейчас чувствует легкое помутнение рассудка, опьяненный запахом Стайлза.

\- Ты не должен делать себя «привлекательным». Ты должен быть самим собой. – Он вновь ведет головой. – Теперь я отведу тебя знакомиться с моей семьей, а затем надеюсь познакомиться с твоей. Или ты хочешь сделать это по-другому?

 - Нет, я полностью с тобой согласен, - говорит Стайлз, - я думаю, что кто-то другой был бы более подготовлен ко всему этому, потому, что они _хотели_ быть выбранными, так что наверняка горели бы желанием, - он, кажется, понимает, что сейчас сморозил глупость, - но встретиться с твоей семьей я готов. Сделаем это сейчас.

\- Я бы так не утверждал, ведь я никогда не делал этого раньше. В смысле пары,- повисла пауза, - Очевидно, что - он смотрит на Стайлза ещё одну долгую минуту. На самом деле он не может _перестать_ смотреть на него. Его янтарные глаза с темными крапинками буквально завораживали, и он чувствовал себя особенно, даже просто находясь рядом. Он знает, что редко можно найти человека, с которым бы волк может создать связь так быстро, буквально с первой встречи. Он знает, что в его возрасте шансы встретить пару очень не велики. Тем не менее он не может не продолжить,- Ты… Ты хочешь отказаться? Тебя не было в списках, значит ты имеешь на это право.

 - Ты шутишь? Я был изгоем, - Стайлз отвечает, осторожно обходя заданный вопрос,- Теперь ты просто обязан защищать меня от всех своих фанаток. Я надеюсь ты к этому готов.

Мысль о том, что кто-то может причинить вред  его паре, нервирует оборотня. Он едва сдерживает рычание и говорит:

\- Понял.

\- И, э, до встречи с моей семьей, возможно, придется подождать. Мой отец сегодня дежурит. Ну, ты же в курсе кто мой отец, правильно?

Дерек кивает.

\- Шериф. – Говорит он в основном, чтобы дать понять Стайлзу, что он действительно в курсе. 

\- Да. Сегодня важный для города день и возможны беспорядки. – Возможно иногда они и возникали, но не факт, что сегодня будут, - Так что он действительно занят.

\- Кто стал бы … - Дерек сдается. Люди иногда действительно сходят с ума, - Я не хочу отрывать его от своей работы. Если ты считаешь, что мы встретимся позже, значит я подожду.

\- Да, вероятно следует подумать о том … как правильно ему преподнести эту новость, а не просто поставить перед фактом. И я думаю, что он очень удивится. К тому же мне шестнадцать, ты ведь в курсе? – Стайлз понимает, что частит словами и замолкает, захлопнув рот так, что его зубы клацают.

\- Это объясняет почему ты ждал кого-то, кто встречался сегодня с Корой. – Дереку нравится всё, о чем они говорили до сих пор. Это было удивительно и неожиданно, ведь раньше он думал, что любые подобные разговоры просто сведут его с ума. – Я думал ты несколько старше. Может лет семнадцать или восемнадцать.

\- Ох, ну, нет, – говорит Стайлз, а потом останавливается, - Чувак, ты _уверен_? Я имею в виду ты действительно хочешь взять именно меня? Мы всегда можем вернуться и сказать Харрису, что ты изменил своё мнение, когда узнал, что мне шестнадцать. Или что я мальчик. Ну. или что-то ещё.

Дерек останавливается вместе с ним и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза:

\- Я никогда и ни в чём не был так уверен в своей жизни.

 Стайлз вновь краснеет, отводя взгляд.

\- Хорошо. Значит мы все решили.

Его энтузиазм до некоторой степени восторгает. Дерек хочет взять его за руку, потому что у него до сих пор не было повода прикоснуться к Стайлзу, но помня о том, как тот шарахнулся от него в последний раз, не делает этого, не желая вспугнуть свою удачу. Потому он просто вновь шагает к выходу. Как только они доходят до стоянки, он впервые ощущает настоящие эмоции Стайлза, в которых нет смущения или нервозности, когда Стайлз видит Камаро.

\- Окей, вот ради этого можно немного и задержаться,  - говорит он, благоговейно проводя ладонью по капоту перед тем как подойти к пассажирской двери.

 Дерек не может сдержать довольной ухмылки.

\- Кора высмеивает меня за любовь к этой машине. Но она водит Приус, так что она может в этом понимать?

\- Я даже не знаю зачем, таким как вы нужны машины? – спрашивает Стайлз,- Разве вам не достаточно, ну не знаю, просто пробежаться?

 - Конечно можно. Если бы мы хотели попасть куда-нибудь голышом и с пустыми руками, - Дерек открывает дверь и садится на место водителя. Дождавшись, когда Стайлз сядет рядом, он продолжает, - Серьезно, ежедневно пользоваться транспортом так же естественно для нас, как и для людей.

 - О! – выдыхает Стайлз, - Окей.

Он замолкает, потому, что не может придумать ни одной темы для поддержания разговора и повисшая тишина заставляет чувствовать себя неловко. Для Дерека это не так критично. Он наслаждается отсутствием множества возбужденных  сердцебиений, болтовни и обилия запахов. Приятно было дышать снова обычным воздухом. И вот теперь он мог начать каталогизировать Стайлза, запоминая его сердцебиение и запах.

 Это настолько его отвлекает, что ему требуется чуть больше минуты, чтобы вспомнить о том, что они вообще-то собирались поехать. Пока они выруливали со стоянки, Стайлз нервно барабанил пальцами по бедру.

\- Так что тут у нас, - говорит он и, не спрашивая разрешения, тянется к настройке радио.

Дерек открывает было рот, чтобы сказать пассажиру убрать руки, как он обычно это делает, но потом закрывает, так ничего и не произнеся. Ему стало очень интересно какую музыку предпочитает Стайлз и как быстро он разберется с настройками. А также он начинает думать, что Стайлз просто не в состоянии и минуты усидеть на месте. Таким образом он просто позволяет ему действовать и делает вид, что сосредоточен на вождении.

 - Ох, милый, - произносит Стайлз, как только находит станцию, где играет Rolling Stones. Он бросает на Дерека косой взгляд, явно пытаясь оценить его реакцию.

Дерек кивает в знак ободрения, а затем произносит:

\- Я боялся, что ты любишь стиль кантри, - повисает пауза. – Я только что оскорбил тебя?

\- Нет, я не фанат кантри,- отвечает Стайлз, - мой отец иногда слушает кантри, не смотря на все мои усилия и угрозы выгнать его за это из дома.

 - Мне очень жаль, - Дерек немного качает головой, продолжая улыбаться, - Некоторые из моей семьи вспоминают, что любят кантри, когда мы собираемся все вместе.

 - Да? – Стайлз снова нервно барабанит по коленке, - Как часто вы собираетесь вместе? Ну, на важное событие? Считается ли _Это_ за действительно большое событие?

 - И да и нет,- Дерек не смотрит на Стайлза, ему достаточно слышать как учащенно забилось его сердце, - Там не будет толпы, я обещаю.

Он бы мог сказать больше, но  он хотел, чтобы Стайлз отмер и для начала начал дышать.

 К его облегчению подросток делает вдох. Фактически, даже несколько глубоких вдохов.

\- Окей. Я, хгм, по уши в дерьме. Это обычно со мной не случается. Я имею в виду, что обычно меня сложно заткнуть.

 - Да, это большое событие, - продолжает Дерек, - но очень личное. Никто не собирается навязывать тебе свое присутствие силой. В конце концов, когда ты освоишься, и мы все узнаем друг друга лучше, может и настанет время представить тебя другим семьям. Но обычно это занимает несколько месяцев, так что не вижу проблемы.

 - О, отлично, - Стайлз отмирает и вновь начинает нервно дергаться.

Проходит минута в тишине, если не считать звуков музыки и Дерек наконец решается задать вопрос:

\- А тебя это смущает? Что я тоже парень. 

 Стайлз снова смотрит на него искоса, а потом просто говорит:

\- Нет, я боттом.

 - Слава богу! – выдыхает с облегчением Дерек.

 - Я до сих пор считаю, раз мы оба парни, то это сводит на нет результат церемонии выбора.

 - Лосось, – довольно хмыкает Дерек, - меня на самом деле это не волнует. Лора уже имеет двух детей и её муж – человек.

\- Да, но я не хочу стать объектом споров, и я думаю, что вы… собираетесь размножаться. Ну, ты знаешь. Из-за пожара.

 Дерек пожимает плечами, решив сейчас не поднимать тему о пожаре. Не со Стайлзом. Стайлзу сейчас должно быть комфортно, чтобы продолжать разговор.

\- Ты прав как никогда. Возможно мы подумаем об этом позже. И возможно придем к этому решению сами. Вероятно мы ещё слишком молоды, чтобы думать об этом.

 - Может быть, - сухо отвечает Стайлз,- в любом случае я бы для начала подождал, когда мне исполнится семнадцать.

-А ты приколист, - усмехается Дерек, понимая, что на самом деле имеет в виду Стилински.

 - Так, - Стайлз быстро потирает руки, - что я должен сказать? Есть какие-то правила? Честь и привилегия - вот основные слова, которые я знаю.

\- Просто будь собой. Вот что я имею в виду, - Дерек на секунду задумывается, мысленно сравнивая правила поведения людей и оборотней. В их культурах существовали различия. – Не пытайся пожать кому-то руку. Не позволяй никому прикасаться к себе. Это не оскорбление. Просто мы различаем  связь в семье по запаху. На данный момент никто не захочет к тебе прикасаться, потому, что никто не захочет встревать между нами. На первое время.

Этого должно было быть достаточно, чтобы Стайлз пережил первую встречу с его семьей.  К тому же они сейчас как раз проезжают мимо того места, где стоял их первый дом. Никто из семьи не хотел восстанавливать руины. Их сравняли с землей бульдозерами, а потом на этом месте посадили деревья в память о погибших. По дереву на каждого. Земли в их собственности было достаточно и новый дом был построен в полумиле отсюда. Он узнает все три авто, стоящих около дома на подъездной дорожке. Вся семья в сборе, за исключением Коры, которая, судя по всему, ещё в школе.

Дерек паркует машину и выходит. Он стоит рядом с пассажирской дверью и как только Стайлз выходит из машины, снова протягивает ему руку. Сталз с секунду смотрит на неё, сглатывает, а затем берет её. Его рука подрагивает и немного влажная от пота, а сердце колотится в груди, хотя он пытается выглядеть абсолютно невозмутимым. У Дерека тоже учащается пульс, когда он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза.

 Их приезд не тайна для оборотней, ожидающих в доме. Они все слышали как подъехал его автомобиль, а даже если и не придали этому значения, то не могли не отреагировать на второе сердцебиение и звук шагов второго человека. Они знают, что он приехал не один. И есть только одна причина, которая объясняет наличие кого-то рядом прямо сейчас. Поэтому Дерек не удивился, увидев почти всю семью, встречающую их.

 В доме был большой холл с лестницей с одной стороны и широкой аркой, ведущей в гостиную, с другой. Далее виднелись две двери: одна на кухню и одна в кабинет. Он входит, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы увидеть, где все. Его родители стоят прямо у подножия лестницы; Талия стоит выпрямившись, с гордым видом, как обычно, а его отец, Аарон, у неё за спиной, обнимая. Дерек явно пошел в отца, широкоплечий и с лучшими чертами, что есть у мужчин в их семье, а девочки все пошли в мать, элегантные и изысканные. Лора тоже там, стоит в арке на пороге гостиной, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок и спрятав руки за спину в своем привычном жесте, когда она волнуется. А ещё Питер. Он немного в стороне, как обычно. Он стоит на втором этаже, опираясь на перила, откуда может наблюдать всё сверху, практически не вмешиваясь.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох, когда он видит собравшихся, и кивает родителям.

\- Мам, пап, - говорит он, - это Стайлз.

Стайлз сглатывает и его кадык дергается вверх и вниз, когда он неуверенно встает рядом с Дереком.

\- Хгм, - прочищает он горло, - очень рад … видеть вас?

 Его слова сначала звучат как утверждение и лишь потом переходят на вопрос, когда он видит выражение лица Талии: смесь из раздражения вперемешку с гневом.

\- Дерек, - говорит она, - Ты не шутишь? Это _действительно так_?

 Дерек не ожидал, что мама будет рада его выбору, но думал, что она всего лишь немного расстроится. Но не _настолько_ же. Он заслоняет Стайлза, задвигая его себе за спину. Это инстинктивный жест защиты и он встает между ним и своими родителями практически не размышляя.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - Действительно.

Талия тяжело вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад.

\- Хорошо, я знаю, что ты был раздражен тем, что мы постоянно давили на тебя найти кого-нибудь, но мы не можем принять то, что ты выбрал _полностью_ нежизнеспособного кандидата. Ради бога, Дерек.

\- Я думал, что еду выбирать себе пару, а не того, кому заделаю ребенка, - Дерек сурово сводит брови и дергает челюстью.

\- Я думаю, что твоя мать пытается сказать, - Аарон пытается вмешаться, стараясь быть как можно более дипломатичным, - что это не продуктивно - пытаться привести в дом того, с кем ты на самом деле не собираешься подписывать контракт…

 - Я _уже сделал_ выбор, и я выбрал Стайлза. Если бы я не нашел никого, то так бы сразу и заявил вам, как в прошлом году и позапрошлом тоже.

 - Дерек, ты думаешь, что мы настолько глупы? – спрашивает Талия и с досадой ведет головой, - Ты в течении последних трех недель во всеуслышание говорил нам, что не желаешь идти на эту церемонию. Что может быть более очевидным, как твой выбор, брошенный сейчас нам в лицо?

 Стайлз прочищает горло.

\- Я пойду, - говорит он напряженно.

Дерек поворачивается, чтобы возразить ему, а потом понимает, что он понятия не имеет, что сейчас сказать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Так или иначе, простого «Извини» будет явно недостаточно.

\- Оу, а вот сейчас все становится действительно интересным, - подает голос Питер со второго этажа.

\- Заткнись, Питер, - строго говорит ему Талия. Она фыркает, выдохнув, и пытается вежливо поговорить со Стайлзом, - Послушай, мне действительно очень жаль, что Дерек сыграл с тобой такую ужасную и глупую шутку. Это было жестоко с его стороны – давать тебе призрачные надежды на повышение статуса.

\- Я не шутил, - Дерек всматривается в Стайлза, ища любой признак того, что тот ему верит, - Клянусь, но это не так.  

\- Да, я, эээ, - Стайлз шагает назад, - Окей, ты знаешь, что это непреодолимо, и это вероятно не сработало бы в любом случае, так что я просто пойду.

Он высвобождает свою руку их хватки Дерека и выходит за порог, продолжая пятиться и не говоря больше ни слова.

 Рука Дерека просто висит вдоль тела и спустя несколько мгновений он чувствует как сокрушительно наваливается на него одиночество. А следом приходит гнев, такой, что он просто не может сдержаться. Он поворачивается к родителям и громко рычит, скаля нечеловеческие зубы, в основном на мать. После того, как рык успокаивается в его груди, он громко клацает зубами.

\- Смотри, что ты наделала!

А затем поворачивается ко всем спиной и выходит из дома, чтобы найти Стайлза. Ему больше нечего тут делать, он не хочет больше оставлять Стайлза тут, с ними.

  - Дерек, подумай хорошенько,- кричит ему вслед Талия, и он слышит её, но не останавливается ни на мгновение. Он также слышит голос Питера: «Чёрт, да он действительно на полном серьезе», перед тем как захлопывает дверь за спиной. Дерек оглядывается в поисках Стайлза. В какой-то момент, не видя его нигде, он вздрагивает, но потом понимает, что тот попросту ждет его, сидя в Камаро. Он на пассажирском сидении, покрасневший от стыда и  замерший с руками зажатыми в замок между коленями.

Как только Дерек подходит к машине, он, не давая вставить ему ни слова, просто бросает:

\- Отвези меня домой.

 Дерек открывает водительскую дверь и садится в авто. Он проводит ладонью по своей голове, ероша волосы, а потом утыкается лбом в руль с диким желанием постучаться об него лбом, и замирает на некоторое время.

\- Окей,- соглашается он, распрямляется и заводит машину.

Стайлз просто смотрит в окно, когда Дерек разворачивается и выезжает на аллею, сжав челюсти и подрагивая, но не проронив ни слова.

 Когда же наконец Дерек ломает гнетущую тишину, его голос тих:

\- Мне очень жаль. Правда. Она …- у него просто нет слов, чтобы сгладить все происшедшее или принести извинения за то, что сейчас сделала его семья.

 Но Стайлз даже не смотрит в его сторону.

\- Дерек, - говорит он, зовя того по имени в первый раз, что без сомнения привлекает внимание Дерека, заставляя его напрячься, - Я сейчас так зол, что если ты немедленно не закроешь рот, я двину тебе по яйцам. Просто заткнись и отвези меня домой.

 Дерек с минуту смотрит на него, а затем молча кивает. Он чувствует сейчас себя точно так же, особенно по отношению к матери. И это лишь укрепляет его уверенность в том, что Стайлз тот, кто ему действительно нужен. Ни один из встреченных им сегодня людей в комнате не повел бы себя более естественно в подобной ситуации. Поэтому их путь проходит в тишине, за исключением того, что Стайлз указывает ему направление, говоря повернуть налево или направо на очередном перекрестке. Как только они подъезжают к дому Стилински, Стайлз молча выходит из машины, хлопнув дверью так сильно, что Дерек вздрагивает. Он остается ни с чем, за исключением того, что сейчас его окутывает запах гнева и стыда Стайлза. И на самом деле это несколько больше, чем совсем ничего.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Очевидно, когда я предполагал какого возраста Кора, я не угадал .... Я думал, что она должна была быть близка к возрасту Скотта и Стайлза. Каковой она, очевидно, не является. Но, хгм, я собираюсь делать вид, что она такая, какой её вижу я. ^ _ ^

Дорога домой показалась ему длиннее, чем когда-либо раньше. Дерек ставит машину там же, где и прежде, и ему на мгновение кажется, что все повторяется, за исключением того, что вместо своей пары по соседству и капельки нервозности он окутан запахом его боли и своего гнева. Он выходит из машины и аккуратно закрывает дверь, запирая машину. Если бы он хлопнул ею, как хотелось, так, как это сегодня сделал Стайлз, то сломал бы не только дверь, но и выбил бы все окна в своей малышке.

 Он заходит в дом и направляется прямиком в свою комнату, не глядя ни на кого и не слушая того, что кто-нибудь из них может ему сказать. Буквально через минуту в дверь его комнаты раздаётся короткий стук и, не дождавшись его ответа, в комнату входит Аарон, оглядывая сына и чувствуя запах его боли и гнева.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он,- позволь мне объяснить всё. За нас обоих.

 Дерек оскаливается, даже не задумываясь, и вновь показывает зубы.

\- Нет. Убирайся! – слова выходят наполовину с рычанием. Он не хотел сейчас видеть отца и даже на секунду задумался, не выставить ли его силой из своей комнаты. Он не имеет ни малейшего желания разговаривать с отцом _сейчас_. Какой в этом смысл? Если он действительно беспокоится, то какого хера сейчас говорит об этом, _после_ того, когда дело уже сделано? Теперь Дерек не намерен выслушивать ничьи оправдания.

 Аарон вздыхает.

\- Я так понимаю, что просто «Прости» - это последнее, что ты хочешь услышать?

 Дерек вновь скалит зубы.

\- Это не сможет заставить его вернуться. Он не был в списках! - Пожалуй, мысль о том, что не стоит срываться на крик приходит слишком поздно. Ведь если уже ничего нельзя сделать, то нечего и горло драть. – Это был шанс на миллион, счастливый случай, _чудо_ , он буквально ввалился в комнату, в которой я смотрел на кандидатов, и я мгновенно почувствовал его _своим,_ не смотря на то, что он не был включен в список. А вы с мамой всё уничтожили. Потому, что он не проходил по вашим грёбанным параметрам, когда я привел его к нам домой. Так почему бы вам с мамой самим не пойти и не подобрать мне какого-нибудь желторотого юнца, как вы этого возможно хотите сделать.

\- Ох, мальчик мой, - Аарон закрывает руками лицо и трёт его, - это не так. Мы не станем этого делать. Ты же знаешь свою мать. Давай просто примем то, что она слишком серьёзно относится к восстановлению семьи. И ты знаешь об этом. Она слишком сильно давит на тебя, и мне очень жаль. И ей тоже жаль, но она слишком горда, чтобы признать это. Я поговорю с ней. Но что касается Стайлза… он на самом деле сказал, что отказывает тебе?

\- Ты знаешь, что у Лоры уже есть двое детей,- Дерек буквально выплёвывает слова, но потом делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. Он отвечает на вопрос отца, передавая последние слова Стайлза слово в слово: «Дерек, я сейчас так зол, что если ты немедленно не закроешь рот, я двину тебе по яйцам. Просто заткнись и отвези меня домой». Слова жгут  память и отдаются эхом в ушах, потому, что это был первый раз, когда Стайлз обратился к нему по имени, и наверное это последнее, что он услышит от своей пары. – Звучит достаточно категорично, не так ли? – Добавляет он сухо и с сарказмом. - Я пытался извиниться, но он просто… - он замолкает, не уверенный даже в том, что хочет продолжать. Для него это просто катастрофа, его семья предала его в тот день, который должен был стать самым важным в его жизни.

\- Слушай, я пойду и поговорю с ним, ладно? – Произносит Аарон, когда Дерек отворачивается. – Я извинюсь от имени семьи и объясню, что это … недоразумение. Поможет ли это?

\- Понятия не имею. – Он не хочет об этом думать. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что Стайлз не примет извинений  Аарона так же, как и слова Дерека. Он хочет улыбнуться мысли о том, что Стайлз поступит с его отцом так же, как и с ним. Он нашёл правильного человека. Но он потерял его так же быстро. – Но ты можешь попробовать. Он сын шерифа Стилински.

 - Ну, шериф всегда был лоялен по отношению к вервольфам. Мы найдем выход,- Аарон протягивает руку и взлохмачивает волосы сыну как ребёнку, - хорошо? Я согласен на унижение, если это надо будет сделать. Я всё объясню, поговорю с его сыном, если это понадобится. Мы всё исправим.

Дерек просто кивает ему, даже если он не верит в успех. Аарон пожимает его плечо, ободряя, прежде чем покинуть комнату и оставить Дерека сидеть несчастным, злым и полным неведения о том, как же ему действовать дальше. Он хочет верить, что отец добьётся успеха, но отец не видел Стайлза в машине, и не видел каким тот шёл к дому. Это был не гнев, как он думал с самого начала. От Стайлза пахло стыдом и унижением, а это не так-то просто было преодолеть. Стайлз действительно верил в то, что стал объектом очень злого розыгрыша.

Ничего пока не придумав, он хмуро смотрит в окно, как будто это поможет найти ему решение проблемы. Он не оглядывается, когда слышит ещё одно сердцебиение за своей спиной и шаги Питера, остановившегося буквально в паре дюймов от него. Дерек хочет отослать его, но не решается. Невозможно сказать в какой момент у дяди вновь сорвёт крышу. До несчастного случая он был лощеным, элегантным и очень самодостаточным, но теперь в его глазах отражалось нечто неуловимое, сродни безумию людей, видящих везде заговоры.

\- Я помню как впервые встретил Оливию, - начинает рассказывать Питер, садясь на край кровати, и теперь Дерек понимает, что не может выставить его из комнаты. Это было негласным правилом в их семье. Если Питер начинал рассказывать о своей покойной жене, то  тебе надо было заткнуться и слушать, - это было так, как будто весь мир замер на несколько минут. Это удивительно, как ты можешь распознать пару, просто увидев её в первый раз.

Внезапно Питер стал любимым членом семьи, потому что, как бы это ужасно не звучало, это было похоже на приглашение поговорить о Стайлзе. Возможно, ему придётся выслушать кучу рассказов Питера об Оливии, что не являлось для него любимым занятием, но он с этим справится. Нельзя сказать, что истории были скучны или что он бы смог лучше провести время. Просто он тоже скучает по Оливии и ему не нравится думать о потере своей пары, а так же о том, что её смерть сломала Питера. И поэтому Дерек первым начинает говорить о Стайлзе.

\- Он буквально ввалился в комнату. Споткнулся обо что-то или просто запутался в ногах. У него нелепые длинные пальцы и он так молод. Он искал своего друга, который должен был сегодня встретиться с Корой, - Дерек чувствует, как снова начинает улыбаться, ну или, во всяком случае, уже меньше хмурится, - и он просто начал говорить то, что думает, не заботясь о том, что не льстит мне. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то подобного,- Дерек вдруг замолкает и сжимает челюсть, потому, что его слова звучат как признания двенадцатилетней девчонки.

 - Ах, молодость любви, - вздыхает Питер и улыбка касается его губ, - если вы пара, то всё будет хорошо, - добавляет он, с философским видом пожимая плечами. - И будете вы жить долго и счастливо. Разве что кто-нибудь не убьёт его так или иначе.

Дерек морщится. Он знает, что мать рассматривала множество причин Пожара, и очень строга в политике того, чтобы не вдохновлять дядю Питера идеями о не случайности происшедшего. Дерек всегда в этих разговорах чувствует себя третьей стороной в перетягивании каната, где с одной стороны убеждения и пожелания его матери, а с другой знание того, что его дядя был одним из самых умных из всех, кого он знал. И не часто ошибался даже теперь, когда был немного не в себе, когда страшные и тёмные воспоминания в его голове, воспоминания о пожаре могли захлестнуть его и сделать неадекватным каждый раз, когда он глубоко задумывался о прошлом. Таким образом, он предпочитал официально не иметь своего мнения о причинах происшедшего пожара. Он никогда не хотел говорить об этом. Или слушать. И если Питер не упомянет это напрямую, то и ему не надо будет заботиться о соблюдении правил, озвученных матерью.

\- Никто не собирается убивать Стайлза, - он качает головой и добавляет, - это все только домыслы. Папа думает, что сможет все исправить, если поедет и извинится.

 Дерек даёт выход своему гневу.

\- Ну, это только для начала, - Питер удовлетворительно мурлычет, глядя в окно, - Я разговаривал с твоей матерью.

\- О Стайлзе? – Дерек никогда не считал хорошей идеей предполагать, о чем именно намекает Питер, а спрашивал напрямую.

\- О её склонности быть стально-хребетной властной сукой.

\- Ох. – Дерек обдумывает услышанное. - И как результаты?

\- Всё как всегда. – Питер слегка ведёт плечами. - Я напомнил ей, что она, возможно, выбирала своего супруга в эпоху палеолита, но некоторые из нас на самом деле помнят, что случается всякое. И что вполне возможно она делает своего единственного из оставшихся сыновей несчастным на всю его дальнейшую жизнь, если продолжит настаивать и дальше на своей тактике восстановления семьи.

Дерек вздрагивает немного, когда слышит слова «единственный из оставшийся сыновей», но молчит. Он понимает, что сейчас Питер вручил ему настоящее оружие против своей матери, чтобы использовать его в борьбе за Стайлза, если всё станет действительно безнадёжным. Он мог угрожать оставить семью, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Он уверен, что этот поступок как никакой другой докажет Стайлзу, что никто не собирается играть с ним и его чувствами. Это было радикально, да. Но эту мысль не следовало сбрасывать со счетов. – Нет. Я не желаю знать, что она ещё наговорила, но я не изменю своего мнения.

Питер в ответ лишь машет рукой и замечает:

 - Оу, я уверен, что она сможет радикально изменить своё мнение, если ты сможешь заделать своему парню ребенка.

 Дерека буквально перекашивает, когда он это слышит. Но он не намерен с этим мириться:

\- Уж не знаю, чем ты сейчас надышался, но, пожалуйста, больше этого не вдыхай.

 Питер в ответ склонил голову на бок.

\- Пойдем лучше посмотрим как дела у Коры. - Как только дядя произнёс эти слова, Дерек услышал звук подъезжающего к дому автомобиля. Это было сложно, потому что её Приус не шумел как большинство из автомобилей, но у Питера всегда был острый слух, лучший в их семье. Питер поднимается с кровати и  направляется из комнаты, не оглядываясь и не проверяя, идёт ли за ним Дерек или нет. Кора - единственная из членов семьи, которая сейчас перед ним ни в чём не виновата и он не в обиде на неё.

 Она выглядит достаточно веселой, переступив порог и перекинув свои темные волосы на одно плечо.

\- Не повезло,- произносит она беспечно в ответ на вопрошающий взгляд её матери. Талия не слишком сильно давит на неё. Ей всего шестнадцать. Было не плохой идеей начать искать свою пару в столь юном возрасте, ведь большинство оборотней обычно озадачивается этим годам к двадцати. Её взгляд падает на Дерека и немедленно загорается:

\- Океей, колись! Где она?

Дерек моргает, смотря на неё удивленно. Сначала он думает, что на нём до сих пор не выветрился запах Стайлза, но если это было бы так, то она не ошиблась бы с полом избранника.

\- Но как ты…?

\- Да ладно! – Кора настаивает, отвешивая ему дружественный шлепок по руке. - Девушка, которая заставила тебя рассмеяться, я слышала вас обоих, я _знаю,_ что ты забрал её с собой.  Показывай!

 Дерек сглатывает.

\- Мальчик. Мальчик, который смог меня рассмешить. И я действительно привёл его домой. Его зовут Стайлз.

\- И? – спрашивает Кора резко, хотя Лора отчаянно пытается привлечь её внимание, чтобы попытаться отвлечь и оставить этот вопрос в покое до того, как Дерек взорвётся. Талия стоит, прижав одну ладонь ко лбу, как будто её пронзила внезапная боль, и выглядит потрясенной. Питер просто прислонился к стене с нечитаемым выражением на лице. 

\- Почему бы об этом тебе не спросить маму? – голос Дерека холоден и твёрд, потому что он знает, что его матери очень жаль, но она до сих пор так фактически и не извинилась. И он по-прежнему очень зол на неё. Он кладёт руку на плечо Коры, пожимая, и от его жеста веет теплотой и нежностью, потому, что он не сердится на неё.

 - О, ради бога, Дерек! – Талия рычит и её глаза мгновенно вспыхивают красным. – Это было просто неправильное понимание ситуации. Ты не можешь обвинять меня за выводы, которые я сделала, когда ты появился на пороге с этим шестнадцатилетним мальчиком!

 Дерек рычит через плечо, не смотря на то, что ему по статусу следовало бы заткнуться и не перечить своей альфе.

\- Ты искренне считала меня достаточно мелочным, чтобы подгадить вам таким образом? Кроме того, когда ты напрямую обвинила меня в этом, когда я привел его домой, вместо того, чтобы просто сделать замечание, а я говорил тебе, что ты не права. Ты слышала в моих словах ложь? Разве ты потрудилась вслушаться или проверить? Нет, ты была слишком занята тем, что злилась на меня за то, что я привел домой кого-то с пенисом!

\- Ва-а-ау, – Кора выдыхает практически себе под нос.

Лора кивает, подтверждая.

\- Эээ, ну, нам надо идти … вы тут вдвоём разберётесь. Детям не стоит в это вмешиваться.

 Талия немного рычит, но потом кивает, соглашаясь.

\- Питер, ты тоже.

\- Ох, я так редко имею честь лицезреть свою старшую сестру в волнении…

\- Немедленно! – Талия клацает зубами и Питер поднимает руки в знак капитуляции, а потом уходит вслед за племянницами. Талия глубоко вздыхает, как только они скрываются из вида.

\- Дерек, я _сожалею_ , что недооценила ситуацию, но ты должен перестать вести себя так, как будто я убила твоего щенка. Я не могу на сто процентов одобрить твой выбор, но, хорошо, это _твой_ выбор. Твой отец уже поехал к нему для того, чтобы встретиться и поговорить с мальчиком, и он всё приведёт в порядок.

Дерек заставляет себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, стараясь успокоиться. По крайней мере она извинилась, что, впрочем,  уравняло её прежний выговор, который он не заслуживал. Но он продолжал рычать сквозь зубы.

\- Ты обидела его.

 - Я извинюсь и перед ним тоже. Теперь то ты соблаговолишь пройти на кухню и отобедать с остальной семьей? Сегодня Кора впервые посетила церемонию и я уверена, что она хотела бы поделиться с нами своими впечатлениями. 

Дерек крепко сжимает челюсть, потому что не понимает, как его мать может думать, что её беспечное предложение извиниться перед его человеком, который не желает её видеть, вдруг всё исправит волшебным образом и заставит его чувствовать себя лучше. Он молча проходит мимо неё на кухню лишь только для того, чтобы послушать, что расскажет его младшая сестра. И только. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 Не смотря на то, что Стайлзу сейчас очень хочется упасть на кровать лицом вниз и хорошенько, по-старинке, лежать и кукситься, он идет на кухню и начинает готовить ужин. Уже перевалило за пять часов вечера, и отец скоро будет дома после, несомненно, сложного дня. Стайлз не считает себя ребенком и самым лучшим сыном на свете, ну или даже хорошим, если быть честным, но он старается стать лучше. Если на столе будет ужин, когда отец возвратится домой, он почувствует себя так же хорошо, как когда он был маленьким.  
Не то, чтобы отец всегда одобрял его выбор готовых блюд, но это не тревожит Стайлза. Он берет пару свиных отбивных и запекает их с картошкой в духовке, а затем начинает чистить морковь. Это его успокаивает. Ведь всего чуть-чуть пофантазировав, он представляет на месте овоща определенные части тела кое-кого.

\- Тебе мешает, что у меня есть пенис? – спрашивает он хриплым голосом, передразнивая интонации Дерека, - О, нет, меня всё устраивает. Но все _остальные_ считают это грёбанной проблемой. Я зол. Почему я всё ещё продолжаю думать об этом. Дерьма кусок! – он рубит морковь, кромсая её на кусочки, - И надо же было тебе выбрать _меня_ из всех мальчиков-подростков, чёрт тебя дери, я снова продолжаю думать об этом!

Он, как обычно, правильно рассчитал время. Только его отец зашёл в дом и снял обувь, свиные отбивные были вытащены из духовки. Картофель будет готов только минут через десять. Стайлз слышит, как отец снимает с себя ремень с табельным оружием и убирает пистолет в сейф. Он спрашивает себя, что уже может быть известно его отцу. Он наверняка был в этой проклятой школе и наверняка кто-то разболтал ему, что его выбрал Дерек Хейл просто из чувства зависти к избраннику.

\- Эй, пап, - начинает Стайлз, когда отец заходит на кухню, решив прощупать ситуацию, - Как всё прошло сегодня?

\- Более захватывающе, чем несколько лет назад, потому, что кто-то был таки избран в школе Бикон-Хиллс, но не было драк и беспорядков, значит не так интересно как в прошлом году. Всё закончилось раньше, чем я туда пришёл.  – Он качает головой и почесывает бровь. - Я не понимаю почему.

\- Что именно тебе непонятно? – спрашивает Стайлз, ставя на стол тарелки и выкладывая из ящика столовые приборы.

\- Я могу понять, что стоит разочаровываться если никто не избран, мне так кажется, - очевидно он не думает, что это конец света. - Но зачем же кидаться с оружием на того, кого _действительно_ избрали? И при чём это бывает почти всякий раз. После того, как тебя не выбрали, какое вообще может быть тебе дело до чужой женитьбы?

Стайлз неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, глядя на духовку так, как будто может уговорить её приготовить картофель быстрее.

\- Может быть они чувствуют себя оскорбленными. Ты знаешь, что они сделали всё, что от них зависит, буквально выпрыгнули из штанов, а Дерек, мать его, Хейл, делает финт ушами, выбрав того, кто и пальцем не пошевелил, сделав всё наоборот.

Шериф только пожимает плечами.   
\- Реально нет никаких требований к кандидатам, чьи имена заносятся в списки. Они не должны конкурировать друг с другом как акулы. Может это будет уроком тем, кто остался не удел. – Он вздыхает и бросает взгляд на своего сына. Он привык видеть его всегда в действии, делающим множество ненужных движений и жестов и ему непривычно смотреть на то, что тот просто сидит некоторое время неподвижно.- Стайлз, что случилось?

Стайлз воровато кидает ещё один взгляд на отца. Он действительно не в курсе. Так или иначе, никто не просветил его о событиях последнего часа - двух. Они, вероятно, не знали что сказать. Это хорошо. Это превосходно. Можно сделать вид, что вообще ничего не произошло, и его отец не узнает о самом унизительном дне в жизни сына за всю его недолгую жизнь. Но необъяснимо для себя Стайлз выпаливает:  
\- Он выбрал _меня_ , пап. Дерек Хейл выбрал меня. 

Это звучит как гром среди ясного неба. Не потому, что шериф думает, что его ребенок абсолютно недостоин такого выбора. Нет. Он не ожидал, что это случится в этом году.   
\- Но тебя же не было в списках. Как это могло произойти? – он делает паузу, а затем задает более важный вопрос.- У вас с ним всё в порядке? Я спрашиваю, потому что что-то не вижу оборотня у себя на кухне.

\- Это была _шутка_ , папа. – Отвечает Стайлз и его щеки горят от смущения. – Он просто хотел позлить свою семью, выбрав самого _последнего_ человека, которого бы он  рассматривал на роль супруга. – Он поворачивается к духовке и достает картофель, злясь и дёргаясь.- И он сделал это прямо на глазах у всех, господи, _так_ , что я даже не смог отказаться.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел и пристрелил его? – спрашивает шериф и его тон совершенно серьезен. Он обычно не шутит об убийстве людей, будучи офицером полиции, но опять же это не совсем шутка. Дереку с его регенерацией это бы не сильно повредило.

Стайлз слабо улыбается.  
\- Разве так принято приветствовать своего будущего зятя?

\- Безусловно, - он ждёт, когда Стайлз поставит горячий противень и закроет печь, а затем перехватывает его руки, приобнимая.- Только ты важен для меня.

\- Ух, пап, я же покроюсь пятнами, если ты ещё раз заговоришь _о чувствах_ и этом дерьме. – Стайлз плюхается на стул и подвигает морковь ближе к тарелке отца,- Закрыли тему. Это не в первый раз, когда я краснел по поводу происшедшего. Да уж, оказал поддержку Скотту. В следующем году в этот день я просто сбегу на край земли.

\- Ты говоришь мне о любви и кормишь меня морковкой? – отец тыкает в овощ, произнося его название так, как будто это ругательство.

\- Морковь полезна для тебя, - отвечает Стайлз. Он проводит ладонью по лицу, стирая что-то невидимое, а затем кладет себе на тарелку свиную отбивную. – Слушай, я просто… Я не хочу говорить об этом. Окей? Можем ли мы не говорить об этом сейчас? 

\- Да, можем. По крайней мере пока.

Таким образом они просто продолжили ужинать, а шериф Стилински рассказал обо всём том, что произошло сегодня в их городке. О том, что Эрика Рейс сегодня была больше похожа на кинозвезду, впрочем, как и всегда на каждой церемонии и что многие удивились, что старший сын в семействе Бойдов пришёл на церемонию, хотя ему только исполнилось семнадцать. Стайлз накалывает свой картофель на вилку и старается не думать обо всем плохом, что произошло сегодня. Они уже почти закончили с едой, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

\- Пойду посмотрю, кто это там пришёл, хорошо? – говорит шериф Стилински, поднимаясь со стула.

\- Всё, что ты не доел, я выкидываю? – Стайлз поднимается вслед за ним и слышит, как отец открывает дверь, но не слышит, чтобы он её закрывал, - Что, кто там? 

\- Это Аарон Хейл, - голос шерифа тих, но тверд. – Ты хочешь, что бы я…

\- Блядь, нет, - ярость, что до сих пор так хорошо сдерживал Стайлз, прорывается с новой силой, - я сам разберусь. – Он подходит к двери и пинает её. - Какого дьявола вы тут забыли?

Аарон выглядит удивленным таким приветствием.  
\- Я бы хотел извиниться.

\- О, да, конечно, - цедит Стайлз, - мы все сожалеем, что ваш сын выставил меня идиотом и почти наверняка гарантировано, что моя и без того убогая жизнь в наступающем году станет просто _невыносимой_ , потому, что все будут насмехаться надо мной. – Стайлз видит, что Аарон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить и продолжил, не давая тому и слова вставить. – Нет уж, я выслушал всё, что вы мне сказали у себя дома, так что заткнитесь теперь и слушайте, что я вам скажу. Только запомните, хорошо? Некоторые из нас, жалких людишек, просто не ценят то, что вы, оборотни, снисходите до нас с высоты своего положения. И что вы улучшенный вид и привыкли получать всё, что захотите. Вы привыкли, что любому будет за счастье целовать вам зад, и меня уже тошнит от этого. Никто не давал вам права, вот сейчас, соваться в мою жизнь и указывать мне. Этот ваш брачный ритуал? Это _выдумка_! Вы, ребята, просто приходите и щёлкаете пальцами, говоря «Я хочу его!» и думаете, что это совершенно нормально, чтобы просто реквизировать жизнь шестнадцатилетнего человека. И все соглашаются, потому, что вы сильнее, можете быстро бегать и высоко прыгать, что вы высшая каста общества! Имел я вас всех до пятого колена! Так и можете передать любому в вашей чертовой семейке! И если вы _ещё_ раз появитесь здесь снова, то я попрошу отца арестовать вас за незаконное проникновение, потому что вам здесь _не рады_ , я понятно выразился?

Не то чтобы Аарон хотел ответить на такую большую и пламенную речь, но спустя некоторое время он кивает и говорит:  
\- Да.

\- Отлично. Мы с этим закончили, - Стайлз захлопывает дверь перед его носом, - Чёрт, до чего же _хорошо-о-о-о_ , - говорит он, сам себе удивляясь. – Хотя, наверное, и глупо, да?

\- Ну-у, - отвечает ему отец, - это будет зависеть от того, насколько они мстительны. Но я не собираюсь стоять и говорить тебе о том, чтобы ты вернулся и позволял себя использовать. Ты достоин лучшего.

\- Да, - Стайлз прислоняется к двери и вновь проводит ладонью по лицу. - А знаешь, что самое обидное? – спрашивает он и отец вопросительно смотрит на него. - На какое-то время … я действительно был уверен, что он выбрал меня по настоящему. – Он чувствует, что глаза вновь начинают пощипывать от накатывающихся слёз и вытирает их быстрым движением. Он не будет плакать из-за этого мудака, который сделал из него дурачка. – Господи, какой же я идиот.

Его отец подходит к нему, широко разведя руки и приглашая жестом. Стайлз вздыхает и шагает в его объятия, склонив голову отцу на плечо. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя немного лучше, но всего на чуть-чуть. Через минуту он отстраняется и произносит:  
\- И ещё одна новость. Я бросаю школу.

Шериф Стилински фыркает, а потом тихонько смеётся ему в макушку, лишь обнимая крепче. 

\- Нет, не бросаешь. Но ты можешь остаться завтра дома, и мы подумаем, что нам теперь делать и как с этим справиться.

\- Окей. – Стайлз морщит нос, - Но ты обязательно должен купить мне мороженного. Я ничего не приготовил на десерт.

\- Да, это справедливо, - соглашается его отец, - особенно учитывая то, сколько моркови я сегодня смог съесть.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Эта часть истории будет очень импульсивной из-за издевательств. Ну, я отразил это в тегах, но я хочу предупредить ещё раз. И ещё стоит отметить, что я очень люблю Лидию любой, какой она была на протяжении всех сезонов TeenWolf. Но здесь она в значительной степени будет стервой, как в первом сезоне. Лидия просто не признаёт наличия Стайлза на одной с ней планете. И точка.

Это тот самый случай, когда Аарон искренне жалеет о том, что оборотни не могут напиться. Ему кажется, что сейчас самое время для того, чтобы промочить горло чем-нибудь покрепче. И кажется он не единственный в своих сожалениях по этому поводу. Когда он входит в дом, то застаёт свою жену на кухне сидящей на высоком стуле за их столом, облокотившейся на столешницу и поддерживающей ладонью голову. Она смотрит на вошедшего мужа, видит выражение его лица и просто стонет.

Ааарон тянет на себя ещё один стул и садится рядом с ней.  
\- Что тут произошло в моё отсутствие, пока я был занят тем, что мой зад пропесочивал шестнадцатилетний парень?

Талия протягивает ему стакан воды и отвечает:  
\- Кора пришла домой и с порога потребовала показать ей пару Дерека, потому что «Я знаю, что ты привел домой девушку, которая смогла тебя рассмешить».

Аарон закрывает глаза и на секунду забывает как дышать. Они не слышали смеха Дерека после пожара. Теперь до них действительно доходит, что потерял Дерек по их вине.  
\- Иди, приготовь ванну. Я пойду искать удлинитель и фен. Мы можем уйти из жизни вместе, как и пообещали когда-то друг другу.

\- Ты знаешь, как раз перед этим я  размышляла над тем, что Дерек излишне мелодраматичен в своих чувствах, - произносит Талия, немного огрызаясь. И продолжает после паузы:  
\- Кроме того, это же на нас не сработает, ты же знаешь.

\- Что ещё случилось? – спрашивает Аарон, потому, что он знает свою жену, и она должна была уже остыть к его возвращению. Если она всё ещё взвинчена, это означало, что кто-то разозлил её снова, пока его не было. Возможно Питер. Не смотря на то, что Аарон любит его как брата, но он точно знает, как тот может действовать на нервы Талии, и в отличие от любой другой беты в стае, это всегда сходит ему с рук.

\- Мы ужинали. Дерек отказывался разговаривать со мной или смотреть на меня. Хорошо, он в раздрае, я знаю. Но он говорил с Корой. Он спросил,  встретилась ли она с парнем по имени Скотт «Который, по видимому лучший друг Стайлза», и «Стайлз был в этот день в школе лишь для того, чтобы поддержать друга». – Талия хлопает стаканом по столу, разбрызгивая воду. – Он так отчаянно хочет разузнать всё об этом мальчике, что допрашивал свою младшую сестру о лучшем друге ребенка.

\- И что в том, что он его лучший друг? Потому, что если мальчик, которого я встретил сегодня вечером, Стайлз, и его друг хоть отдаленно похожи друг на друга, то это чертовски страшно. – Аарон честно не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так быстро добирался  до дома, ну, за исключением, когда его звала Талия, его жена и его альфа.

\- Судя по всему он «своего рода придурок», если верить нашей дочери, - Талия вздыхает и снова наполняет свой стакан. - Что, черт побери, тебе мог сказать этот подросток, что ты буквально прокрался домой с поджатым хвостом?

\- Ну, единственное, что я успел произнести, так это «Я хотел бы извиниться». А потом меня попросту заткнули. Мне не дали и слова вставить. Он начал с того, что нам всем очень жаль, что Дерек выставил его дураком, и что он теперь посмешище для всей школы. После этого он сослался на ту пропасть, что разделяет людей и оборотней в социальном порядке. И что люди целуют наши задницы, в то время как мы можем по щелчку пальца реквизировать, он использовал именно это слово, в собственность жизнь шестнадцатилетнего парня. Он сказал, что «Имел я вас всех до пятого колена!», потому, что его жизнь теперь разрушена так или иначе. После этого он сообщил мне, что если я когда-либо появлюсь на пороге его дома, то буду арестован за незаконное проникновение, потому что мне там не рады. И он спросил, всё ли я понял. Он ждал, чтобы я _подтвердил_ , что принял его слова к сведению, прежде чем захлопнул дверь перед моим носом, - Аарон тянется, забирает стакан у Талии и делает один большой глоток. – Вот. У него точно есть стальной хребет, не хуже, чем у альфы, и мы страшно его оскорбили, затронув его чувства. Не очень хорошая комбинация.

Талия клонится над столом и упирается в столешницу лбом, пока слушает его. Наконец она подводит итог, выдавая лишь коротко:  
\- Дерьмово.

\- Да.

\- А что его отец? Я раньше имела с ним дело. Он не принимает поспешных решений и он достаточно разумен. Ты с ним говорил?

Аарон покачал головой.  
\- Шериф открыл мне дверь, и я слышал, как он спросил Стайлза, стоит ли ему со мной разговаривать, и Стайлз ответил ему, я цитирую: «Блядь, нет», а затем пнул дверь. Так что нет. Я не говорил с ним.

Талия раздраженно выдыхает.  
\- Смотри. Должно же быть что-то, что мы можем сделать. Он не был в списках в этом году, но возможно был в прошлом. Так что вероятно есть какая-нибудь юридическая лазейка, позволяющая ему остаться навсегда ...

\- Нет, нет, - поспешно останавливает её Аарон. - Если мы зайдем с этой стороны, то точно разъярим его ещё больше. Ведь именно об этой стороне вопроса он мне говорил, злясь как никогда. То, что мы думаем, что можем иметь всё, что захотим, потому, что мы оборотни - высшая каста общества. – Он ставит оба локтя на столешницу и опирается лбом в сомкнутые ладони. – Мы не можем так или иначе силой заставлять его.

\- Я думаю, что все мои предположения делают меня настоящей стервой. – Признаётся Талия, - Но Дерек уверен в своей правоте. Они оба должны чувствовать связь. И Стайлз. Питер совершенно верно строил предположения весь вечер. – Она вздыхает. – И всё то, что мы с тобой делаем, кажется приводит к ещё худшему результату. Дерек должен сам будет как-то выкарабкаться из всего этого. Тебе бы лучше поговорить с ним. Боюсь, если я сейчас зайду к нему в комнату, он попросту попытается оторвать мне голову.

Аарон не рискует утверждать о том, насколько его жена стервозна. Она хочет лучшего для своего сына, и Аарон любит её в любом случае. Он размышляет некоторое время.  
\- Я думаю, что возможно Дереку надо дать ему немного времени. Никто не в курсе случившегося. Шестнадцатилетние так молоды. Они отходчивы и Стайлз _тоже_ , ведь он слишком молод, учитывая их разницу в возрасте. – Он тоже вздыхает, - Я поговорю с Дереком. Может мы с ним сообща придумаем план действий по спасению ситуации.

\- Да, - кивает головой Талия и продолжает, - я думаю, что Питер смог его немного успокоить. Он прошел через всё это, ну ты знаешь … все уже предполагали, что он навсегда останется одиночкой, когда он неожиданно встретил Оливию. И он не посещал ни одну церемонию с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двадцать один. Как будто он знал … что не встретит её там. Господи, - Талия взяла салфетку и промокнула слезы, что покатились из её глаз. Это был долгий день, и она вдруг болезненно осознаёт, насколько она скучает по тем, кого не стало в том пожаре.

Аарон соскальзывает со стула, подходит к Талии и обнимает её со спины. Он прижимается лицом к её щеке, а затем утыкается носом в изгиб её шеи. Запах печали до боли знаком. Он преследует его на протяжении всех этих лет с того момента, когда они потеряли часть семьи и детей. Он скучает по Оливии и всему тому, что она унесла с собой вместе с не родившимся ребенком Питера. Он скучает по своим сыновьям настолько, что иногда ему кажется, что у него образовалась настоящая дыра в сердце. Всех их изменил этот пожар. Питер никогда не станет прежним, да они этого и не ждут после потери пары. Даже Дерек до сих пор не оправился. Физические травмы исчезли, но он практически перестал улыбаться, а уж про его смех они совсем позабыли.

\- До того, пока он официально не отверг Дерека, мы ещё сможем исправить положение. Я поговорю с сыном.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Талия со вздохом. Она оглядывается, - Я пока приберу тут.

Аарон кивает и выходит из кухни, направляясь вверх по лестнице. Дерек у себя в комнате и он уже прошел этап, когда был зол на весь мир, а теперь пытался отвлечься от всего. Он завалился на кровать с книгой, хотя Аарон уверен, что простой он тут час, он бы так и не увидел, как тот перевернул бы хоть страницу. Он прочищает горло, чтобы привлечь внимание сына, хотя знает, что Дерек знает о том, что он вошел в комнату, просто делая вид, что никого не замечает.

Дерек смотрит на отца, приподняв бровь. Через секунду он поднимается и садится на кровати, продолжая держать книгу. А затем громко её захлопывает и отбрасывает в сторону. Судя по тому, как выглядит его отец, как он стоит, как пахнет и как бьётся его сердце, Дерек с уверенностью может сказать, что его сомнения оправдались. Он разрывается между тем, чтобы разочароваться, потому, что Стайлз всё ещё потерян для него и тем, чтобы самодовольно улыбнуться, потому, что уже чувствует свою пару настолько хорошо, что смог просчитать его реакцию в том, что тот укажет его отцу на дверь.  
Дерек просто смотрит на отца и ждёт.  
  
\- Да, - подтверждает его мысль Аарон и вздыхает, - я получил по заднице. Ты можешь ликовать, если пожелаешь. У твоего парня стальные яйца.  
  
Дерек кивает.

\- Да. И теперь он не желает иметь со мной ничего общего. Так что, чёрт подери, что я должен теперь сделать? – его тон требователен. Он явно не готов отступать, если даже у него будет и пол-шанса.  
  
\- Ну, для начла я бы дал ему день или два на то, чтобы остыть, - отвечает Аарон, - но после этого я не собираюсь диктовать тебе условия. Твоя мать и я решили, что всё, что мы делаем, кажется, только усугубляет ситуацию. Мы готовы отступить и дать тебе карт-бланш. Я не знаю, поможет это или нет, но это единственное, что мы можем предложить прямо сейчас.  
  
С недовольным  выдохом Дерек цедит:

\- Отлично, – он молча смотрит на отца в течении нескольких секунд, сведя брови и  раздумывая. – Он запретил всем нам появляться у него на пороге… - он невольно вздрагивает, - и  вблизи его дома или только тебе?  
  
Аарон задумывается.

\- Он не уточнил, - отвечает он.- Он просто сказал: «Вам не рады здесь». Поэтому я предполагаю, что он имел в виду только меня.   
  
\- Отлично, - Дерек вновь берётся за свою книгу и открывает её. Аарон хочет что-то ещё добавить к сказанному, но затем решает промолчать. Он уже достаточно разозлил своего сына за сегодня. Пришло время стратегического отступления.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

 

Стайлз получает смс от Скотта поздно ночью. «Слышал что произошло. Ты хочешь поговорить?»

Это одна из многих вещей, за которые он любит Скотта. То, что он не надоедает и не пристаёт. Поэтому, когда Стайлз просто отправляет ему в ответ «Не сейчас», Скотт отвечает ему лишь коротким «Ок». Стайлз долго принимает горячий душ и пытается расслабиться перед тем, как лечь в постель. Следующий день будет очень долгим. Церемония Поиска всегда начинается первого февраля, независимо от дня недели. Это как-то связано с языческим календарём Имболком, церемонией, обозначающей новое начинание. Некоторым нравится эта несусветная чушь, но Стайлз никогда не придавал  этому особого значения.

Если этот день выпадал на учебный, то учёба отменялась. В этом году это был четверг, так что на следующий день нужно было идти в школу. Стайлз мог и пропустить занятия, у него было на это право, но он знает, что этим он только отсрочит неизбежное. На самом деле пропуская школу он делал только хуже, показывая тем самым, что ему есть что скрывать. И поэтому он утром упаковывает свои вещи, как вдруг резко вспоминает, что его джип всё ещё стоит на стоянке у школы. Он пригнал его туда в то утро, когда всё пошло не так, а потом не вспомнил о нём и не позвонил ни отцу, ни Дереку.

Отец уже ушел на работу, и если он сейчас же не выйдет, то он опоздает. Стайлз хватается за телефон и набирает Скотта.

\- Хей, ты ещё не уехал?

\- Только собираюсь, - Скотт отвечает, явно пережевывая свой завтрак, - а что?

\- Есть шанс, что твоя мама подбросит нас обоих? Мой чёртов джип по-прежнему стоит около школы.

\- Подожди-ка,- на минуту в трубке повисает пауза,- я буду у тебя минут через пять.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз и вешает трубку. Утром ещё слишком холодно, чтобы ждать на крыльце, так что он стоит у окна до тех пор, пока не видит подъезжающую машину.

Скотт за рулём и он без вопросов поясняет:

\- Мама разрешила мне взять машину на целый день. У неё сегодня смена.

\- Круто, - Стайлз бросает свой рюкзак на заднее сидение и затем садится сам. – Господи, - выдыхает он, - я предпочел бы снять ногти плоскогубцами, чем идти сегодня в школу.

Скотт смотрит на часы.

\- Мы могли бы быть на границе к полуночи. У тебя есть паспорт?

Иногда Скотт настолько серьёзен, что Стайлз не уверен, шутит тот или нет. Он лишь смеётся в ответ на это предложение.

\- Я сделаю это, - говорит он, - и если мне повезёт, то все будут в восторге от меня, и никто не осмелится говорить гадости.

Скотт кидает на него косой взгляд.

\- Ты действительно не хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стайлз, - и почему бы тебе не рассказать новость, о которой ты так отчаянно пытаешься промолчать?

\- Мой бог! – восклицает Скотт, - Ты лучший друг. Я вчера встретил девушку, - у Скотта улыбка идиота, - не оборотня, но её зовут Эллисон и она _великолепна_ и она _разговаривала_ со мной о том, как ей приятно поговорить с настоящим человеком. Она не была в списках, потому, что, мне так кажется, её папа один из тех активистов против оборотней, но она пришла на церемонию, потому, что считает, что это отличный способ познакомиться с новыми людьми. Они приехали в город неделю назад и она учится в другой школе. И мы продолжали разговаривать, хотя я должен был идти на встречу с оборотнями, а затем она дала мне свой номер телефона. Она _дала_ его мне сама! Мне даже не пришлось её просить об этом, так что я уверен, что она сама захотела, чтобы тот у меня был.

\- Здорово, - замечает Стайлз и разрешает Скотту продолжать говорить об этой замечательной, удивительной, красивой и так далее девушке, с которой тот теперь встречается. Это занимает всю их дорогу до школы и они бок о бок заходят в дверь.

 _Все_ в школе сразу останавливаются. Они просто _смотрят_ на него. Стайлз оглядывается назад, похожий сейчас на оленя, пойманного на дороге ярким светом фар. Скотт так же замирает рядом. Стайлз сглатывает и делает шаг вперед, направляясь к своему шкафчику. Тишина растворяется в ухмылках и смешках. Стайлз пытается быть невозмутимым. Он вовсе не ожидал аплодисментов, но и смех его нервирует. Кто-то из толпы толкает его и он впечатывается  в шкафчик, едва удерживаясь на ногах.

\- О, да, - бормочет он, - этот день собирается стать классным.

Скотт оглядывает собравшихся.

\- Отсто-о-ой, - соглашается он. Но потом поправляет себя, - они просто завидуют тебе, чувак.

\- Посмотрите-ка, это же наш человек часа, - знакомый голос растягивает слова и Стайлз вздрагивает, оборачиваясь, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Джексоном Уитмором, капитаном команды по лакроссу, звездой баскетбольной команды, двукратным чемпионом команды по плаванию, президентом класса и вообще местным божеством. Его рука лежит на плече Лидии. Она выглядит так, как обычно: модница и красавица, достойная быть запечатленной на века в полотне кистью художника. Стайлз с детства был в неё влюблён, и это чувство до сих пор не прошло. Он знал, что она не ответит ему взаимностью, и то, что у них ничего не выйдет, делало его мишенью для издевательств Джексона.

\- Как всё прошло вчера вечером, Стилински?

\- Дай-ка подумать… - Стайлз делает вид, что задумывается на мгновение, а потом резко продолжает, - не твоё дело.

Джексон ухмыляется ему.

\- Это было хорошо, да?

\- Да, - отвечает Стайлз монотонно, - это было просто нереально.

Ухмылка исчезает.

\- Ты думаешь, что если сможешь отхватить себе такого красавца, как Дерек Хейл, то тебе теперь никто и слова поперек не скажет? Ты думал, что это сработает?

\- Я думаю, - Стайлз отвечает, тщательно подбирая слова и думая, что должен получить хоть что-то хорошее от сложившейся ситуации, - что это Дерек Хейл отхватил меня, и если у тебя с этим проблемы, то ты должен выяснять их с ним.

\- Не льсти себе, Стилински, - подаёт голос один из сокомандников Джексона, - мы все знаем, что он выбрал тебя лишь для того, чтобы позлить своих родителей.

Стайлз на мгновение удивляется, как им всё стало известно. Он полагает, что кто-то из семьи Дерека мог упомянуть это при ком-то, а потом поползли слухи. Или, может быть, кто-то из его соседей слышал, как он орал на Аарона. А он точно не был тогда тихим. Или может быть это просто их предположение. Ведь это достаточно легко приходило на ум.

\- Тогда почему ты зол именно на меня?

\- Потому, что ты не отказался, - говорит ему спортсмен.

\- Хорошо, я отказываюсь идти, - шутит Стайлз.

\- Значит ты решил, что слишком хорош для Дерека Хейла? – Лидия спрашивает его сладким тоном.

Стайлз знает, что это первые слова, которые она сказала ему за всё время их знакомства. И они просто пропитаны ядом. Он неожиданно начинает _ненавидеть_ её, ненавидит всех этих людей и ему требуется сделать усилие, чтобы проглотить свою ярость и не начать кричать прямо тут от разочарования.

\- Окей, так вы не хотите, чтобы я отказывался. Этот разговор становится слишком запутанным.

\- Тебя не было в списках, Стилински, - замечает Джексон, - помнится, ты всем заявил, что не пойдешь на церемонию в этом году. И всё же ты пришёл разнюхивать тут все, так или иначе. Что ты можешь теперь сказать в своё оправдание?

Стайлз сдаётся. Клал он на них всех, и это становится ясно.

\- Этот Дерек Хейл – прежде всего личность, а не просто «красавчик», и я думаю, что вы все _достойны жалости_ , потому, что все горите желанием быть с оборотнем и с легкостью бы перегрызли друг  другу горло, если бы кто-то из вас оказался сейчас на моём месте.

Джексон хватает его за край футболки и впечатывает спиной в соседний шкафчик. Скотт дергается, было, на помощь к Стайлзу, но его перехватывают сокомандники Джексона и роняют на пол, прижимая  грудь ногами.

\- Послушай меня, ты, кусок дерьма, - почти шипит от гнева Джексон в лицо Стайлзу, - мы не можем ничего сделать Дереку Хейлу, но тебе лучше поверить, что мы можем превратить твою жизнь в ад, пока он не наиграется и не вышвырнет тебя. И когда это случится, вот тогда мы все громко посмеёмся. Так что и не надейся, мудак. Ты можешь думать, что он твой счастливый билет отсюда, но ты можешь отказаться от этой мысли прямо сейчас, потому, что мы все _знаем_ , что это всего лишь шутка. Не делай ошибки, думая, что кто-то в его стае мог хотеть _тебя_.

Стайлз уже собирался было швырнуть ему в лицо что-нибудь остроумное и едкое одновременно, за что был бы, вероятно, засунут головой в унитаз, когда их прервал резкий окрик:

\- Есть проблемы, господа?

Это был Харрис. Стайлз старается не смотреть на него. Учитель химии никогда не любил его, и конечно, это было просто удачей, что он тогда был координатором при Дереке в этом году. Стайлз на секунду задумывается, как он получил _эту_ должность. Любой человек  мог бы добровольно координировать, но здесь действуют неписанные правила и система взяток. Джексон позволяет Стайлзу отойти и одёрнуть одежду.

\- Мы просто побеседовали с нашей новой знаменитостью, - отвечает он Харрису, в то время как его подельник позволяет подняться Скотту на ноги.

Учитель дарит Стайлзу слабую улыбку.

\- Ах, да, - отвечает он, - каково это - быть знаменитым, а,  господин Стилински? Я надеюсь, вы от такого успеха не потеряете голову.

\- Это не большая из бед, - бормочет Стайлз. Он знает, что Харрис отлично видел как Джексон задирал его, но ничего не собирался предпринимать.

\- Разойтись по классам,- приказывает Харрис и уходит.

Джексон бросает последний неодобрительный взгляд через плечо, прежде чем уходит, забрав с собой своих прихлебателей. Стайлз вздыхает и забирает учебники из своего шкафчика, закрывая его в тот момент, когда звенит звонок.

\- Может быть я действительно _должен_ отказаться? – наконец он говорит Скотту. - Я мог бы это сделать. Достаточно просто позвонить Дереку и сказать ему забыть об этом.

\- А ты этого хочешь? – с опаской переспрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз ни в чём не уверен. Он должен и не должен. Он хочет забыть всё это, хочет взять и отказаться, и пусть потом все смеются над ним, он переживет, и будет жить дальше. Но он не может забыть те несколько минут в автомобиле, где он думал, что всё это реально, где Дерек улыбался ему, и с ним было так спокойно. Или выражение лица Дерека, когда он представлял его оборотням, собравшимся в доме. Что, если это _не было_ шуткой? Эта мысль грызёт его, подсказывая, что если он откажется, то потеряет то единственное огромное и прекрасное, что сможет навсегда изменить его жизнь. Он не может забыть ощущение от ладони Дерека, тёплой и держащей его ладонь твердо и уверенно, в то время как собственные пальцы Стайлза были липкими от пота и подрагивали.

\- Чёрт, - наконец решает он, - я не знаю. Я думаю. Я буду думать. Но ты знаешь… пока всё это не закончится, ты можешь…

\- Если ты сейчас сморозишь какую-нибудь самоотверженную чушь, о том, что я не должен с тобой общаться пока вся эта бодяга не закончится, то можешь сразу забыть об этом, - твёрдо предупреждает его Скотт. - Я твой _лучший_ друг, чувак. Вместе через огонь и воду, и всё остальное.

 

\- Ох, не заставляй меня блевать, МакКолл, - ухмыляется Стайлз, но он так сильно благодарен ему за эти слова, что у него щемит в груди. – Чёрт, давай, двигаем в класс, прежде чем кто-нибудь ещё не наткнулся на нас.  

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Два дня спустя Дерек стоит на крыльце дома Стиллински, глубоко дыша. В последний раз он так нервничал, когда отец потащил его к психиатру после пожара восемь лет назад. Правда сейчас он сам хочет быть здесь, но паника накатывает почти так же. Он может слышать только одно сердцебиение в доме, значит, шериф ушёл на работу. На мгновение он думает, а не дождаться ли его возращения, потому что с отцом под крышей Стайлз может чувствовать себя увереннее, но потом протягивает руку и нажимает кнопку звонка, прежде чем передумать. Он хочет видеть Стайлза. И просто этого ему уже должно быть достаточно.

  
Он слышит шаги внутри и сердцебиение Стайлза по другую сторону двери. Пауза повисает так надолго, что он начинает думать, что Стайлз не собирается ему открывать. Но дверь открывается. Он одет в свободную серую футболку и джинсы, и он больше не выглядит злым. От него просто веет несчастьем. Стайлз прислоняется к косяку и просто смотрит на Дерека, ожидая, что тот скажет.

Дерек смотрит вниз и в сторону, потому, что знает, из-за чего его парень так несчастен.  
\- Мы можем поговорить?

Стайлз взмахивает рукой.  
\- Говори.

Это было не то, на что надеялся Дерек, но и лучше, чем он ожидал. По крайней мере, у него появился один крохотный шанс. Он помнит, что в прошлый раз его извинения не помогли, поэтому решает говорить прямо.  
\- Мои родители пообещали больше не соваться в наши с тобой отношения. Если… если ты захочешь, что между нами что-нибудь будет.

\- Я думаю, что у меня действительно не будет  выбора, - с горечью произносит Стайлз, - Если ты не захочешь меня отпускать.

Дерек открывает рот и закрывает его снова.

\- Нет, не захочу. Ты самый лучший на свете. И я хочу убедить тебя в этом. – Он проводит ладонью по лицу. – Мы можем начать всё с начала? И если ты меня ненавидишь, то я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы больше не беспокоить тебя.

\- Окей, фуф, перво-наперво, - выдыхает Стайлз, - знаешь что? Это надо оставить. – Он делает жест одной рукой, чтобы указать на пространство между ними. – Если я соглашусь действовать по твоей схеме за спиной твоих родителей, то первым условием будет то, что ты прекращаешь убеждать меня в реальности наших отношений. Ещё раз попытаешься заговорить об этом, и я сматываюсь. Навсегда.

Дерек вздыхает в знак протеста того, что Стайлз не воспринимает их связь за данность. И даже если бы Стайлз не был его парой, он не собирался играть этим на публику. Но он понимает, что если сейчас согласится с условием Стайлза, они действительно смогут проводить время вместе. Может быть со временем у него получится переубедить свою пару. Он уверен, что ему будет адски сложно потом, если сейчас он не согласится на это условие и продолжит спорить. Таким образом, он просто кивает, соглашаясь. Ему это кажется хорошим компромиссом. Согласиться на условия Стайлза, но не произнести вслух, что это нереально.

Стайлз фыркает и трёт затылок.  
\- Так… скольким членам твоей семьи я уже успел насолить?

\- Ни скольким. Ты никого не разозлил. – Дерек поднимает руки вверх, видя, как Стайлз прищурился, - Я не пытаюсь убедить тебя в чём-либо. Просто объясняю, что никто не зол на тебя.

\- Так, ну это хорошо, я считаю,- Стайлз переступает с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя неудобно как от ситуации в целом, так и от беседы в частности.

Дерек слегка кивает. Он встретился со Стайлзом, увидел его, и этого ему уже было достаточно. Он не хочет уходить, но у него уже есть разрешение Стайлза на новую встречу и эта мысль делает его терпимее к расставанию.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

\- Да, мне кажется тебе пора, - Стайлз выпрямляется, отлипая от косяка, - Лучше дам-ка я тебе номер.

Голова Дерека наклоняется в сторону с поистине собачьим выражением на лице.

Стайлз смотрит на него всего мгновение, а потом фыркает, срываясь в хохот.  
\- Мой _номер телефона_. Блин, ты как будто с Марса.

\- А, номер телефона. Спасибо, - Дерек слабо улыбается, потому, что ему удалось рассмешить свою пару. И пусть это был смех над ним, но он с этим легко примиряется. Он достаёт свой мобильный, видя, как Стайлз одобрительно смотрит на него, оценив модель по достоинству. Дерек отдаёт его Стайлзу и старается не смотреть на то, как завораживающе действуют его проворные длинные пальцы, забивая в память контакт. Он заставляет себя отвернуться, пока Стайлз не возвращает ему телефон обратно.

\- Ну, до встречи. Просто… - Стайлз колеблется на мгновение, - ты же знаешь, что я действительно не знаю когда. – Он уходит в дом, закрывая за собой дверь без лишних слов.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от Автора: Я люблю фики, где Дерек и Шериф Стилински хорошо ладят. Они согревают мне душу. ^ _ ^  
> Кроме того, я подозреваю, что так, как я описываю Кору, имеет очень мало общего с тем, какой она является в каноне. Но ... она имеет совсем другую жизнь в этой истории, так что я чувствую, что могу сделать её такой. Я надеюсь.

Дерек убирает свой телефон в карман и шепчет, глядя на дверь дома Стилински:

\- Я справлюсь.

 Он поворачивается и идёт к своей машине, открывает дверцу и садится за руль.

\- Я не справлюсь! Я понятия не имею что мне делать дальше!

Он пару раз прикладывается лбом об руль своего авто и просто чудо, что пластик остаётся целым, но идея, что делать дальше, так и не приходит. Он заводит автомобиль и отъезжает от дома, держа путь к офису шерифа.

Секретарём в офисе работает молодая женщина, которую он как-то видел раньше, может быть в одной из приёмных? Она дарит ему улыбку, которая выглядит настоящей, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

\- Чем могу быть вам полезна, мистер Хейл?- спрашивает она, зная кто он, хотя для него эта ситуация необычна. Многие люди обращают внимание на членов семей оборотней в Бикон-Хиллс, тем более что их не так много в регионе.

Он смотрит на неё с самым вежливым выражением на своём лице, которое со стороны отличается от его обычного лишь тем, что он немного меньше хмурится.

\- Мне очень бы хотелось увидеться с шерифом, если он свободен. Я могу с ним поговорить?

\- Сейчас я узнаю, - она поднимает трубку, - Шериф? Дерек Хейл здесь и хочет вас увидеть... Да? Хорошо. Ага, - она вешает трубку. – Проходите, первая дверь налево.

Дерек кивает ей в знак признательности и проходит в коридор, поворачивая, как ему подсказали. Он видит нужную ему дверь и заходит внутрь. Шериф Стилински, что уже ждёт его около двери, закрывает её за ним. Не дожидаясь того, что Дерек может ему сказать, он начинает первым:

\- У тебя ещё хватило наглости показаться здесь после того, что произошло.

Дерек смотрит в пол.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Хейл, продолжая, - я сожалею, – потому, что говорит это тому, кто выслушает его извинения от всей семьи, и потому, что этот кто-то сам является частью семьи Стилински, и примет его слова, оценив.- Я должен был увести Стайлза сразу же, как только мои родители начали говорить все эти ужасные вещи. Моя мать… - он качает головой, - это не важно. От имени моей семьи я прошу прощения за всю боль, что мы ему причинили.

\- Почему бы тебе не попробовать извиниться за твою маленькую шутку в первую очередь? – шериф Стилински спрашивает, откровенно злясь и не стараясь скрыть это. – У тебя есть мысли по _этому_ поводу?

\- Мой выбор Стайлза не был шуткой, - отвечает Дерек. – Это было чудо. Я бы никогда его даже не _увидел_ бы, если бы он не запнулся и не попал в комнату, когда искал своего друга.

 - Правильно, потому, что он не был в списках кандидатов в этом году, потому, что _был_ в _прошлом,-_ тирада Стилински обрывается, когда его прерывает Дерек:

\- Подождите! Что? Он был в списках в прошлом году? – Дерек поражён этим известием. Он думал, что Стайлз действительно не верил в церемонию выбора.

 Шериф Стилински оглядывает его задумчивым взглядом. Он медлит, прежде чем произнести следующее:

\- Да, он был на церемонии в прошлом году. Почти каждый проходит церемонию, пока он учится в средней школе. Как только кандидаты оканчивают школу, многие из них выпадают из списков, потому, что поступают в колледж, делают карьеру или женятся на других людях. Иногда они вносят свою кандидатуру в списки для церемонии в том городе, в котором находится их колледж. Но почти каждый школьник хоть раз, но вносится в список. На самом деле я думаю, что Стайлз единственный из всего класса, кто в этом году _не_ участвовал.

 Дерек качает головой при мысли обо всех этих людях, борющихся за внимание вервольфов, и никто из них и знать не знает, что половина вещей, которые они делают при этом, заставляют оборотней буквально на стенку лезть, и вовсе не от радости.

\- Я не знал о его отсутствии в списках ровно до тех пор, пока не озвучил свой выбор. Я уже собирался уходить, когда он появился в классе.

Повисает долгое молчание. Наконец шериф Стилински медленно вздыхает и приподнимает свою кружку.

\- Кофе? – спрашивает он, наливая свою кружку из кофейника с подставки, стоящей в углу.

Дерек кивает.

\- Спасибо.

Шериф находит другую кружку и заполняет её тоже. Он передаёт её Дереку и говорит:

\- Стайлз  преподнёс всю эту историю так, как будто ты выбрал его в качестве шутки, это _очевидно_ , и я не услышал ни слова о том, что именно твои родители сказали ему. Поэтому начни с самого начала и расскажи мне, что произошло на самом деле, так как Стайлз не готов говорить об этом, а я не собираюсь у него всё выпытывать.

Дерек так и делает, рассказывая всё с самого начала, и прерывается лишь на то, чтобы иногда сделать глоток из своей кружки, закончив:

\- Так что я не разговаривал со своей матерью и лишь немного поговорил с отцом. Стайлз согласился проводить время со мной, если я перестану пытаться делать вид, что наша связь имеет место быть. А я согласился, потому, что возьму то, что я могу взять и не собираюсь расстраивать его снова.

\- Ну-ну, - шериф Стилински тщательно обдумывает всё услышанное. – Тогда почему ты пришёл сюда?

\- Потому, что я понятия не имею, что мне делать дальше! Я имею в виду то, что иногда  ты неловок, и не можешь _не быть_ таким, потому, что встретил незнакомого человека, с которым собираешься провести остаток всей своей жизни. Эти неловкости смущают поначалу, но потом все довольны, потому что доверяют, зная, что это происходит так или иначе, потому, что избрание свершилось. Но мои родители убедили его – никогда не говорите им об этом нашем разговоре – и теперь Стайлзу больно и он _не может_ доверять мне. И я в одночасье упустил свой шанс стать его другом. Вы поможете мне. Пожалуйста?

\- Значит, ты хочешь от меня услышать совет о том, как ухаживать за моим шестнадцатилетним сыном, чьё сердце ты разбил на этой неделе? – спрашивает шериф Стилински и это звучит, как минимум, скептически.

\- Я не делал этого! Это мои родители! – как только Дерек произносит это, он понимает как по-детски звучат его слова. – Но я возьму вину на себя. Я должен был сразу увести его, как и сказал раньше. А сейчас мне бы хотелось попытаться полностью загладить свою вину.

Шериф обдумывает всё услышанное.

\- Ты знаешь, - начинает он, - есть множество людей, которые считают мысль о том, что оборотни могут унюхать родственную душу как полную и абсолютную чушь. Они просто думают, что это всего лишь предлог, прикрытие для того, чтобы претендовать на кого-то и это ещё один способ угнетения низшего вида. Способ сказать и показать «мы можем прийти и взять, что нам хочется и никто не посмеет остановить нас».

\- Есть люди, которые до сих пор уверены, что Земля плоская. Я уверен, что мой дядя Питер с огромным удовольствием подискутировал бы сейчас с вами на обе этих темы, если бы вы дали ему шанс. И доказал бы, что в такой привязанности есть нечто большее, чем просто запах.

\- Угу. И ты понимаешь, что Стайлз бы уже давно отказался от тебя, если бы не тот факт, что это сделает его изгоем? И если бы ты не выбрал его при всех, в комнате полной людей, то ничего бы этого не случилось? По крайней мере, не раньше, чем знакомство с тобой?

Дерек проводит ладонью по лицу.

\- Я не хотел загонять его в угол. Я никогда не смог бы сделать ему больно. Это было инстинктивной реакцией. Мой врождённый рефлекс. Я уже собирался выходить и он просто … ворвался в комнату, споткнувшись, и одному Богу известно, что успел наплести для тех, кто не ожидал его увидеть в этой комнате. Он считал для себя нормальным вот так вваливаться в двери. И _где_ он мог взять такие длинные смешные пальцы? Господи, а он всё продолжал и продолжал говорить! Дразня и будоража меня всем, и, и … когда оборотень находит своего человека, то мир как будто _останавливается_ , и пусть это звучит как мелодраматическое дерьмо, но это правда. Он продолжал говорить, и у меня было время, чтобы изменить своё мнение, пойти и выбрать кого-то другого. Кто сразу ответил бы взаимностью. Но кто, будучи в здравом уме, _не будет_ желать вашего сына? – Дерек резко остановился. Он готов был провалиться сквозь пол от стыда после такого пылкого признания.

 Шериф с минуту потирает затылок, а потом выдаёт:

\- Ох, чёрт возьми, сынок. Хорошо, ты меня убедил. Стоит добавить, ради справедливости, что никогда не разделял этот скептицизм. Я чувствовал то же самое, когда впервые увидел свою жену, хотя я и не являюсь оборотнем.

 Дерек выдыхает с облегчением, но прищуривается.

\- Если вы не были скептиком, тогда почему сразу не дали добро?

 - Для того, чтобы посмотреть на то, что ты мне скажешь, - отвечает Стилински, отхлёбывая немного кофе. – Это мой сын. И мы сейчас разговариваем о моём _несовершеннолетнем_ сыне. _Только_ о моём ребёнке. Я надеюсь, что ты не прикажешь мне прекратить заботиться о нём, только потому, что выбрал его в супруги.

\- Нет, нет. Я очень рад, что вы его защищаете, - повисла пауза, - то, что он несовершеннолетний имеет какое-либо отношение к делу?

Шериф приподнял бровь в недоумении.

\- Это относится ко _всему_ , – отвечает он мягко, - потому, что будучи юридически несовершеннолетним, он не имеет права соглашаться на что-либо. И, следовательно, любой контракт, который он должен будет подписать, должен быть сначала одобрен мною.

\- Я допускаю, -  Дерек говорит тоном, показывающим, что он отлично понимает, что делает, но это не кажется ему чрезмерным, - что вы думаете, что мы собираемся потом _сделать это_? Я отлично помню, сколько ему лет. И сколько мне. И сейчас он едва ли горит желанием видеть меня.

\- Да, вероятно я несколько забегаю вперед, - пожимает плечами шериф, - и этого мне пока знать не обязательно. А также хочу отметить, что у меня есть специальные аконитовые пули, и что я знаю, где находятся жизненно важные точки на теле оборотня. Я должен предупредить тебя об этом.

\- Я … что? – переспрашивает Дерек. Он понятия не имеет, что сейчас сделал неправильно.

 - Просто предупреждаю, - отвечает Стилински. – Он дал тебе свой номер? Отлично. Переписка в чате будет лучшим способом привлечь его внимание. Пиши ему о вещах, которые _никак_ не затрагивают вервольфов и их ритуалы поиска пары. Или твою семью. Пиши о фильмах, которые ты посмотрел, или о книгах, что прочитал, или о том, как человек, стоящий перед тобой в очереди в МакДоналдсе ругается с кассиром. Пиши ни о чём и обо всём.

 - Я понял, - отвечает Дерек, склоняя голову. Он явно делает для себя мысленную памятку. – Стайлз воспринимает текстовые сообщения лучше, потому, что слишком много говорит сам.

\- Не всегда. Зависит от того, насколько он нервничает. Это больше похоже на то, что у него мозг и речь включаются попеременно … и выборочно. Если он пишет, он как будто получает второй шанс, чтобы решить «а действительно ли я хочу сказать это?».

\- Например, ввалиться в комнату, полную людей, надеющихся на то, что я их выберу, и заявить «это то, что я должен был с нетерпением ждать всю свою жизнь?».

В значительной степени всё, что сказал и сделал Стайлз в тот день, навсегда отпечаталось в памяти Дерека. И в его голосе не было и тени осуждения ни одного из действий Стайлза, когда он пересказывал это всё для шерифа.

\- О, боже, - Стилински проводит ладонью по лицу, - да, это именно так. Абсолютно точно.

\- Отлично. Я, так или иначе, был сыт по горло жеманной чушью и притворным хихиканьем в тот день.

\- Ну, от Стайлза, безусловно, ты этого не получишь. – Шериф качает головой. - Отлично. И он не собирается тебе ни в чём помогать, так что … как ты относишься к фантастике?

Дерек кивает.

\- Не фанат, но мне она нравится.

\- Хорошо, потому, что я абсолютно не поклонник этого жанра, - в ответ кивает Стилински, - а недавно вышел фильм, о котором он говорил, что хотел бы на него сходить… название начиналось на «П» и он вроде иностранный.

\- Прометей? – предполагает Дерек.

\- Да, точно. Там рейтинг шёл 17+, так что он не смог попасть на его просмотр в кинотеатр. Не то, чтобы он не пытался, но у подростка, который к тому же сын шерифа, нет и полшанса в подобных вещах. Но это и к лучшему, потому, что я прочитал потом один из тех родительских обзоров, кто посмотрел этот фильм. – Стилински находит идею просмотра блогов рецензий о рейтинговом кино не вполне приемлемой. А Дерек пытается игнорировать тот факт, что он собирается быть с тем, кому не положено смотреть фильмы категории R в кинотеатрах. – Так что, мне кажется, ты можешь взять его на прокат. Или купить, меня это не заботит. Только не бери версию Blu-Ray, потому, что у нас нет Blu-Ray.

\- Справедливо, - кивает Дерек. Он воспринимает все слова очень серьёзно, – могу я узнать расписание ваших дежурств? У меня нет с собой ничего, - он роется в своих карманах в поисках ручки и бумаги, и не найдя там ничего, выглядит расстроенным, - подождите, я не могу его записать.

\- Можешь, если считаешь это действительно необходимым, - говорит Стилински, улыбаясь. Он возвращается за свой стол и достаёт из него ручку и лист бумаги. – Я работаю в ночную смену каждую пятницу. Он ненавидит, когда я дежурю ночью. Он не захочет быть в одиночестве, даже если вслух не признается в этом. Так что просто напиши ему где-то во второй половине дня просьбу о том, что хочешь встретиться и поболтать. Ставлю пять баксов, что он согласится.

Дерек принимает ручку и бумагу и выводит на ней дату и время. На самом деле ему это не нужно, чтобы запомнить.

\- Хорошо, я так и сделаю.

Сначала его беспокоит мысль о том, что Стайлз может воспринять это странно, что Дерек выбрал именно тот день, когда шерифа не будет дома, но потом вспоминает, что это вполне нормально, потому, что Кора тоже пропадает вне дома по вечерам пятницы.

\- Захвати с собой еду из китайского магазинчика, - предупреждает его шериф, вновь подходя к Дереку. - Ну, этого тебе должно хватить для начала, - хлопает он его по плечу, - удачи!

\- Что именно он любит? Я имею в виду, что могу взять всего на свой вкус, но будет не очень приятным то, что я принесу кучу вкусного, что он, оказывается, ненавидит. – Дерек не чувствует себя в достаточной степени подготовленным к тому, чтобы действовать дальше самостоятельно.

\- Он – шестнадцатилетний подросток. Если что-то сделано из еды, то он будет это есть. Просто убедись, что захватил яичные рулетики.

Губы Дерека трогает улыбка, самую малость. Ну, это было бы улыбкой, если бы выросло до неё. – Хорошо, что он не оборотень, а то мне было бы в два раза хуже.

\- Ну, он не хочет им быть. Ты, наверное, знаешь это не хуже меня и с самого начала.

\- Окей, - отвечает Дерек и вновь немного ведёт плечами. Затем он на несколько мгновений выглядит неуверенно, но всё же продолжает:

\- Когда… _если_ у нас всё получится и мы будем вместе, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я обязательно спрошу у него. Захочет ли он принять укус, я имею в виду. Потому, что мне необходимо услышать его ответ. Это важно для нас. Либо он согласится, либо нет, но я обязан буду спросить и услышать ответ из его уст.

\- Я не против, - говорит Стилински, - но только после того, как ему исполнится восемнадцать.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но передумывает.

\- Я буду иметь это в виду.

Шериф щурится, видимо принимая какое-то решение, а потом говорит:

\- Давай, убирайся отсюда. У меня ещё куча работы.

Дерек поднимается и подходит к выходу.

\- Спасибо. Я просто … спасибо. – Он решает оставить всё, как есть и попросту исчезает за дверью. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 Дерек изучает свой телефон достаточно долго, прежде чем, наконец, начинает нажимать кнопки. Он не очень силён в наборе текстовых сообщений, потому, что почти никогда никому не писал. За исключением Коры. Она уже научила его, как отключать автоматическую корректировку текста. И теперь он начинает набирать сообщение Стайлзу.

«Человек передо мной заставил баристу три раза переделывать свой напиток. Она выглядит так, как будто сейчас разрыдается. И мне не нравится эта ситуация».

Он сидит, затаив дыхание, пока секунды ожидания не складываются в минуты. Он уже готов отказаться от этой затеи, когда мелодичный перезвон извещает его об ответе. Ответ Стайлза звучит так:

«Если он с самого начала не сказал и шести слов, то заслужил то, что не был понят».

Дерек не может удержаться от улыбки. По крайней мере Стайлз ответил и не стал игнорировать его.

«Если слова «слабый мокко» можно вообще принять как заказ».

«Нет смысла пить кофе вообще, если он не горький и не чёрный» - отвечает Стайлз, - «Весь сахар и молоко в мире не смогут сделать приятным такой напиток. Просто признай свою проблему и отойди».

Дерек отмечает, что знает какой вид кофе предпочитает Стайлз. Таким же кофе пахло и в участке шерифа.

«Если я тебе скажу, что не люблю кофе, ты перестанешь со мной встречаться?»

«Меня не волнует, любишь ты кофе или нет». Тут же приходит ответ Стайлза.

Это не внушает оптимизма, в основном потому, что не предполагает хоть какой-нибудь ответ Дерека и дополнительно создаётся впечатление, что Стайлза не волнует то, что нравится или не нравится Дереку. Конечно, это могло быть удручающей правдой. Дерек сидит в кафетерии, потягивая горячий шоколад, в полной нерешительности. Окончить разговор или попытаться продолжить его? Он не выглядит отчаявшимся, потому, что они пара и Стайлз знает об этом. Или, по крайней мере, Стайлз предполагает, что становится ближе, вступая в дискуссию.

Он всё ещё рассматривает свой телефон, когда тот снова тренькает и Дерек чуть не роняет его.

«Если тебе не нравится кофе, тогда что ты сейчас делаешь в Starbucks?»

Дереку хочется расцеловать экран.

«У меня слабость к горячему шоколаду и обычно я держу дома его запас, но когда я его сегодня проверил, оказалось, что он исчез. И не могу выяснить, какая из сестёр виновна в этом. Может быть обе».

«Скотт сказал, что твоя сестра Кора выглядит хорошей».

«Ей это понравится». Это было правдой. Коре нравился Стайлз. «Она спрашивала о тебе. Я думал, что она набросится на меня, когда вернулась домой».

Повисает долгая пауза и он вновь задерживает дыхание, надеясь, что не загубил свой первый настоящий разговор со Стайлзом. Но Стайлз отвечает.

«Как она узнала обо мне?»

Дерек смотрит на экран довольно долго, вспоминая, как поразительно и хорошо он себя чувствовал, когда смеялся рядом со Стайлзом.

«Она услышала мой смех, когда ты сказал о нересте. Как лосось». Даже сейчас, вспоминая эту фразу, он чувствует, что начинает улыбаться.

Он не знает, что получит в ответ. Но чего он _безусловно_ не ожидает, так это то, что получает фото лосося, прыгающего прямо в рот медведю. Надпись, что идёт на фото, похожа на одну из тех, что обычно пишут на мотивационных плакатах, и она гласит: «Амбиции: путешествие в тысячу миль иногда заканчивается очень, очень нехорошо». Сначала Дерек смотрит на эту картинку, а потом издаёт сдавленный смех, потому, что не может _не_ смеяться. Потому, что это Стайлз. Вечно не затыкающийся Стайлз может и себе на уме, но это не значит, что он не может с блеском этим использоваться. Через минуту он успокаивается и вновь смотрит на фото, но уже без должного юмора.

«Так кто из нас рыба, а кто медведь?»

 Вновь повисает долгая пауза перед тем, как Стайлз отвечает:

«Ты шутишь? Медведь - это твоя мама». 

У Дерека есть несколько ответов на это утверждение, но он отправляет лишь «Туше». Его раздражает, что он не может понять, как поставить в чате акцент на букву «е» в этом слове.

«g2g» - приходит от Стайлза через мгновение. «Мне надо закончить ужин на двоих, потому, что мой папа приходит домой в 10».

Дерек смотрит на сообщение и удивляется, когда это они начали обсуждать алгебру. После недолгих размышлений он отправляет сообщение Коре:

 «Что, чёрт побери, означает «g2g»? Ответь немедленно, издеваться будешь позже».

«Это означает «мне надо идти» - почти сразу же отвечает Кора.- «Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним. А почему ты спрашиваешь?»

Дерек вновь возвращается в чат к Стайлзу и отвечает: «Хорошо, до новой встречи», потому, что больше ему действительно нечего было ответить, и чтобы признать факт того, что он получил это сообщение. Потом он вновь переключается на Кору.

«Потому, что кто-то сказал мне это. Я полагаю, что это очевидно».

Удивительно, но от Коры приходит лишь короткое:

 «О, окей».

Очевидно, что допрос по полной программе Дерек получит несколько позже. Дерек бормочет себе под нос:

\- О, Господи…

Но в целом, он чувствует себя хорошо. Они поговорили со Стайлзом. Тот не отказал ему, прервав разговор или просто игнорируя, не отослал прочь и даже был относительно доброжелателен. Они могли продолжать общаться и дальше в таком же плане. Так что Хейл был в хорошем настроении, когда допил свой шоколад и поехал домой.

Дома ему стало ещё лучше, потому, что мать всё ещё не вернулась с работы. Иногда её работа затягивалась допоздна и это не было чем-то исключительным. Аарон решил поужинать у себя в кабинете, а Лора и её муж были дома, Питер где-то гулял. Дерек вежливо кивнул Лоре, его всё ещё раздражало, что она никак не вмешалась в ситуацию со Стайлзом, соблюдая нейтралитет во всём, а затем поднялся в свою комнату.

В одиночестве он провёл меньше десяти минут, когда Кора ворвалась к нему.

\- Нууууууу, рассказывай, - сказала она, падая на его кровать.

Дерек, который лежал и читал на кровати оперевшись на локоть, невольно подпрыгнул вверх и вниз на пружинистом матрасе от её падения. Он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, сдвинув брови.

\- Что?

\- Почему у тебя внезапно возник интерес к сленговым чатовым выражениям? – спросила она сладко.

\- Потому, что я пал их жертвой. Я же уже говорил тебе об этом, - он посмотрел на неё и ему стало любопытно, что она будет делать дальше.

Она наклоняет голову в бок, а затем выдаёт:

\- Ты никогда не переписывался ни с кем, кроме меня и Лоры. _И_ ты сегодня пахнешь гораздо счастливее, чем несколько дней назад, а это означает, что ты должен рассказать мне _всё_ об этом.

Дерек роняет свою книгу.

\- Я писал сообщения Стайлзу, если ты действительно хочешь знать всё, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство.

Кора счастливо визжит.

\- Да ладно, покажи мне!

\- Да неужели? – Дерек спрашивает, делая вид, что раздражён. Но он хочет разделить с кем-то свою радость и Кора подходит для этого как никто другой. Кора была рада за него с самого начала. Он выуживает свой телефон из заднего кармана и показывает ей демативатор, что прислал ему Стайлз.

\- Хах, что? – спрашивает Кора, смеясь, - Почему он прислал тебе это?

\- Помнишь, когда ты услышала мой смех в школе? – спрашивает Дерек и Кора кивает. – Это было потому, что он завёл речь о том, что выбрав его, я делаю самую контр-продуктивную вещь в плане спаривания и он не в состоянии помочь мне нерестится. Он использовал именно это слово – отложить икру. А потом он извинился за сравнение нас с лососем на нересте, плывущем вверх по реке. – Дерек вновь делает вид, что смотрит на изображение, но на самом деле вспоминает Стайлза.

Кора, которая была более продвинутой в плане использования телефонов, быстро прокрутила всю историю чата для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию Дерека на это фото.

\- Вау, ты и Стайлз – рыбы, а наша мама – медведь, круто!

\- Круто. Да. Хорошо. И отдай обратно мне мой телефон, - добавляет он, забирая его из рук сестры.

\- А вот это уже интересно, - замечает с порога дядя Питер так, как будто присутствовал тут с самого начала разговора. А может он действительно тут был? Питер очень опытен в плане проделывания разных фокусов, о которых Дерек и не подозревал.

\- Что именно? – спрашивает Дерек, думая, что идея Коры о «крутости» заинтересовала Питера, а его интерес всегда шёл рядом с «подозрительно», но он никогда не давал Питеру повода истолковать двусмысленно его слова. Его дядя слишком быстро увлекался измышлениями других. 

\- Он мог бы сказать, что ты – медведь, ну или он – медведь, - отвечает Питер, - но вместо этого он не противопоставляет себя тебе, а объединяет вас обоих против твоей матери. Он ставит себя рядом с тобой, по одну сторону, подсознательно, по крайней мере.

\- Потому, что, возможно, на самом деле он не ненавидит меня, - замечает Дерек, стараясь не выглядеть слишком надеющимся. А затем он поправляет сам себя. – На самом деле, я знаю, что он не ненавидит меня. Если бы он это делал, то игнорировал бы меня полностью или наговорил бы гадостей в ответ.

Питер просто закатывает глаза, как будто Дерек полностью упустил из виду главное. Кора негромко хихикает.

\- Ты выглядишь удивлённым.

\- Прекращай смеяться, - рыкает в ответ Дерек, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что он на самом деле удивился. И он спрашивает Питера:

\- Как ты думаешь, это потому, что он на самом деле любит меня или потому, что он так _ненавидит_ мою мать?

Питер вздыхает и говорит с многострадальным выражением на лице, что у него означает, что он общается с людьми, которым далеко до его интеллектуального уровня.

\- Это _означает_ , что он думает, что ты с ним по одну сторону, что ты с ним заодно.

Дерек вздыхает и побеждено сутулится.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 - Хей, хей, - Скотт перехватывает Стайлза, как только тот выходит из джипа, чтобы зайти домой после школы, - Знаешь что? Я спросил Эллисон, хочет ли она прогуляться со мной в субботу, и она сказала «Да». Мы собираемся в боулинг!

Стайлз прячет усмешку.  
\- _Боулинг_ на первом же свидании? Ты так _хочешь_ быть униженным?

\- Я просто сказал ей, что никогда не играл в него раньше, и она ответила, что будет учить меня,- радуется Скотт. – Это означает, что ей придётся _прикасаться_ ко мне, чувак. Я считаю это _просто_ потрясным.

Теперь Стайлз улыбается.  
\- Хорошая работа. Горжусь тобой, брат.

\- Я думал, что возможно ты тоже захочешь пойти, - говорит Скотт, и когда Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы напомнить ему о третьем колесе в велосипеде, то он продолжает, - спроси свою подругу Хизер. Она давно говорила, что ты ей нравишься, и наверняка она тебя хочет.

  
\- Ага, было, - отвечает Стайлз, фыркнув. Он достаёт свой телефон для того, чтобы набрать номер Хизер, но останавливается. – Я не могу никого приглашать на свидание. Теперь я связан с оборотнем.

\- Ох, да, чёрт, - выдыхает Скотт.

Стайлз гипнотизирует телефон в течении минуты, прикусив губу. Эти полторы недели с момента окончания Церемонии поиска были просто ужасны. Везде, где бы он не появлялся, его сопровождали шёпот и хихиканье, свист и оскорбления. Неизвестно кто делал ему подножки, сбивая с ног, и толкал в спину, когда он шёл по коридору. Кто-то украл его домашнюю работу, когда он был в спортзале и все учителя, кроме одного, не позволили ему принести замену позже. Его чуть было не макнули головой в нужник в раздевалке на тренировке по лакроссу, но, к счастью, вмешался Финсток. С тех пор Стайлз не ходил на тренировки.

\- К чёрту! - решает он. – Я собираюсь позвонить Дереку и отказаться от всего. Это глупо. Если он хочет и дальше водить своих родителей за нос, то пусть найдёт себе другого.

Но сначала он набирает Хизер, потому, что стоит услышать её ответ о планах на субботу. Они были друзьями с самого детства, и потому, что она училась в другой школе, была не в курсе происходящих с ним унижений. 

\- Эй, как дела? – приветствует он её. – Слушай, Скотт встретил девушку, Эллисон, и они собираются в субботу на боулинг и я подумал, не пригласить ли тебя на двойное свидание. Ты с нами?

\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – спрашивает Хизер, дразня.

\- Эээ, да, - отвечает Стайлз. – А я могу?

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, - отвечает она, но затем неловко добавляет, - но… Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Стайлз.

\- Слушай, если ты сейчас про Дерека, - начинает Стайлз, - то я собираюсь отказаться. Я хотел позвонить ему после разговора с тобой.

\- Да, но если ты это сделаешь … пойдут слухи. Ты знаешь что? Я не хочу прослыть девчонкой, ради которой ты _бросил Дерека Хейла_. Гос-споди, да ты знаешь, что со мной будет потом?!

Стайлз знает. Он знает все подробности до мельчайших деталей, потому, что это будет более или менее идентично тому, что происходило с ним всю эту неделю. Он чувствует как горечь и гнев накапливаются в горле, но он проглатывает их, потому, что не желает Хизер такой участи. 

\- Ох, да. Мне кажется, что ты права.

\- Тем не менее, мы друзья? – переспрашивает она с надеждой.

\- Да, конечно, - отвечает Стайлз, - а если со мной придёт ещё кто-нибудь, ну несколько человек. Ну, просто группа друзей, а не двойное свидание. Возможно, ты тогда пригласишь этого своего друга, эээ, Шаника?

\- Шамека, - поправляет она, - конечно. Отлично.

\- Я и Скотт попытаемся найти ещё кого-нибудь до субботы, - подтверждает Стайлз и Хизер смеётся, подтверждая ещё раз согласие. Стайлз вешает трубку. Скотт с тревогой смотрит на него, чтобы тот объяснил суть того, что сейчас произошло.

\- Грёбанная жизнь, - объявляет Стайлз.

Скотт молчит с минуту, а потом спрашивает:  
\- Ты ещё собираешься позвонить Дереку?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стайлз. – Для всех будет лучше, если он сам первым бросит меня. Если этот шаг сделаю я, то мне просто не дадут _жить_ дальше. – Он убирает свой телефон в карман, - но я хочу пойти с вами и посмотреть, как превосходная Эллисон тебя размажет

Скотт немного хмурится.

\- «Превосходная» - означает, что она удивительная, – продолжает Стайлз, расшифровывая то, что он хотел сказать, не предавая словам двойной смысл и не желая смутить Скотта.

\- Ох, правильно, - говорит Скотт, - чувак, я собирался подучить с тобой тесты. В воскресенье ты тоже свободен?

\- Да, я думаю, тоже, – отвечает Стайлз. Он хочет что-то сказать об изменениях в его жизни – боулинг в субботу, учёба в воскресение, - когда слышится «Хееей!» и он получает грязью в голову. Он вскрикивает, поворачиваясь в пол-оборота и прикрываясь поднятой рукой, чтобы оградить лицо. Через минуту ледяной холод пробирается ему за шиворот, стекая по спине грязными потёками и он невольно вскрикивает ещё раз.

  
Когда атака заканчивается они со Скоттом оба мокрые и грязные с головы до ног.

\- Это не _смешно,_ придурки! – кричит вслед убегающим незнакомцам Стайлз, - Чёрт бы вас всех драл, – добавляет он уже в пустоту.

Скотт начинает задыхаться.   
\- Достань его… мой ингалятор, - говорит он и кашляет. 

\- Чёрррт, - ругается Стайлз снова и снова,  помогая Скотту присесть на тротуар. Тот ловит ртом воздух, прижав локти к телу и это до боли знакомо Стайлзу. Он хватает рюкзак Скотта и роется в верхнем кармане, в котором всегда лежит ингалятор.

\- Здесь. Прикуси, - говорит он, пытаясь разжать челюсть Скотта, когда тот продолжает рвано вдыхать и поймать зубами ингалятор. Скотт хрипит, вдыхая, когда Стайлз активирует трубку, подавая лекарство. Через несколько минут дыхание МакКола выравнивается.

\- Грёбанная жизнь, - соглашается Скотт.

\- Да ладно. Пойдём ко мне, помоешься, - говорит Стайлз. – Если твоя мама увидит тебя таким, то она здорово разозлится.

\- Окей, - Скотт соглашается, и они оба заходят в дом Стилински. Они принимают душ и переодеваются. Стайлз приносит чипсы и газировку и они садятся  делать вдвоём своё домашнее задание.

Проходит около часа, когда телефон Стайлза тренькает, сигнализируя о новом сообщении. Стайлз берёт его и стонет. Он уже ответил Дереку на его последнее сообщение не далее как сегодня в обед. И он по-прежнему не уверен, что ему стоит отвечать на эти сообщения. Дерек пишет ему обо всём, без какой либо логической последовательности. Какой-то парень тупил в Starbucks. Он увидел цветущий крокус, как будто уже пришла весна, хотя ещё только февраль. Его сестра Кора снова слушает группу One Direction, и если он услышит ещё хотя бы одну их песню, то готов будет оторвать свои уши собственными когтями. На этот раз приходит:

«Ты смотришь «The Walking Dead?»

\- Кто тебе пишет? – спрашивает Скотт с любопытством.

\- Дерек, - рычит Стайлз. Он не в настроении, чтобы сейчас отвечать, так что просто набирает в ответ «Нет».

\- Дерек пишет тебе? – переспрашивает Скотт.

\- Да. Он, кажется, решил, что мы друзья, или что-то около этого, - отвечает Стайлз.

Скотт начинает задумчиво покусывать карандаш, которым только что писал решение тригонометрических функций.

\- И что там? – спрашивает он.

\- Сейчас? – интересуется Стайлз. Он пристально смотрит на свой телефон. Он надеялся, что столь короткий ответ покажется Дереку грубым и тот перестанет писать, но вместо этого приходит:

 «Ты не фанат зомби?»

«Почему бы нам не обсудить, не смотрел ли я «Ходячих Мертвецов». А также другие фильмы, его семью, погоду или что-то другое» - думает Стайлз, но в ответ отправляет:

«Мне нравятся зомби, но ужастики предназначены для взрослой аудитории, так что мой папа запрещает мне смотреть их». «И давай уже кончать _чататься_ , мудак» - шепчет он телефону.

\- Что ты сказал? - спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз пересказывает ему всё, а затем говорит:

\- Напомнил ему о своём возрасте. Это явно придётся ему не по вкусу.

\- Почему? – хмурится Скотт.

\- Может потому, что я подразумеваю, что он педофил? – ехидничает Стайлз.

\- Но мне кажется, что всё дело в том, что он выбрал кого-то слишком молодого для подобных вещей, не своего возраста, - отвечает Скотт, и Стайлз вынужден признать, что его друг прав. Если бы Дерек выбрал его не _из-за_ его несоответствия, а _несмотря_ на его уникальность, то разница в возрасте его сейчас бы не сильно бы беспокоила. Тем не менее Стайлзу всё ясно. Он знает это, потому, что это логично и об этом он думал не раз и не два.

Они работают в тишине, пока телефон не щебечет снова. Стайлс игнорирует его.

\- Посмотри, чуваак, - говорит Скотт, - Я не собираюсь совать нос не в своё дело, но тебе не приходило в голову, что это _не было_ шуткой? Я имею в виду, что он же тебе говорил, что не шутил, правильно?

\- Да, - признаётся Стайлз, - он мне клялся, что его мать просто неправильно поняла ситуацию. 

\- Нуу… может быть она действительно так и сделала.

\- Это не имеет значения, Скотт, - отвечает Стайлз, чувствуя, как на него накатывается усталость, - я не нравлюсь этой семьи вервольфов в любом случае, даже если Дерека тянет ко мне. Но его не тянет. Потому, что … _не может_ , ясно? Потому, что я поверил на пару минут, что он был, и … - Стайлз замолкает, потому, что не знает как объяснить, что он даже боится _думать_ о возможности того, что Дерек искренен, потому, что не знает как переживёт всё это, если окажется, что его обманули. Стайлз боится полюбить взаправду и не верит в правдивость происходящего. Боится верить. – Просто забудь. 

\- Окей, - отвечает Скотт, подняв руки в знак капитуляции.

Стайлс чувствует себя достаточно виноватым, и поэтому всё же смотрит на то, что Дерек написал ему. К его удивлению, он читает:

 «Ты в порядке? Кажется, ты расстроен».

Миллион неуместных ответов тут же приходят ему на ум, например таких как «И ты можешь утверждать это по моим ответам» или «Ты не знаешь меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы утверждать это», но дело в том, что Дерек видимо знает его _достаточно_ хорошо до такой степени, чтобы понять, что Стайлз сейчас был излишне жесток, потому, что расстроен чем-то другим. И всего то за те полторы недели, что они знакомы. Это на самом деле немного пугает Стайлза, но и до чёртиков интригует одновременно.

 После непродолжительной паузы он набирает:

«Извини. Просто плохой день в школе». 

«Я чем-то могу помочь?» - мгновенно приходит ответ от Дерека.

«Нет».- Стайлз думает с секунду, а потом добавляет «Спасибо», потому, что, чёрт возьми, если есть хоть один человек, который беспокоится о нём, то это уже хорошо. Это больше, чем ничего, пусть даже это тот, кто и заварил всю эту кашу.

«g2g, пока, поговорим с тобой позже» - добавляет он, не потому, что не может совмещать чат и домашнее задание, а потому, что просто не в настроении поболтать. И он прекращает разговор.

Они заканчивают домашнее задание и Скотт возвращается домой. Стайлз обедает со своим отцом, когда телефон вновь оживает сообщением.

«Ты занят в пятницу вечером?» - спрашивает Дерек. «Думаю, мы могли бы встретиться».

Стайлз вздыхает и смотрит на телефон.

\- Паап, Дерек хочет прийти к нам вечером в пятницу. Ты как на это смотришь?

Шериф Стилински смотрит на сына поверх вилки, на которой наколота спаржа. Он думает, не спросить ли его про детали этой встречи, но затем передумывает.

\- Меня это устраивает, если устраивает тебя, - отвечает он, наконец.

\- Мне бы не очень этого хотелось, - бормочет Стайлз, но он знает, что в этот вечер отец уходит на дежурство и он ненавидит ночевать дома в одиночестве. Скотт всегда по пятницам дежурит в ночную смену в клинике Дитона. Так что ему ничего не остаётся, как ответить:

«Согласен»

«Увидимся в 7?» - переспрашивает Дерек.

«Ок» -  отвечает Стайлз, а затем выходит из чата, отключает звук на телефоне и откладывает его подальше.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: ВАУ! У меня уже проявляется сюжетная линия, правда? = D  
> Дополнительное примечание: Мнения о фильме «Прометей» исключительно мой и моей подруги.
> 
> От переводчика. Ребят, я не знаю откуда тут взялись, яйца, чесслово. Мне и в голову не пришло, что ТАМ могут человека на улице обкидывать яйцами, а не грязью. Яйца денег стоят, да и это не безопасно, ведь скорлупа может ранить. А грязь бесплатна и гораздо мягче яиц… Так что мой косяк. Признаю. Извините ^ _ ^

Стайл потрошил свой шкаф в пятницу около пяти часов вечера и отчаянно желал, чтобы сейчас его мама была жива, потому, что он никак не мог решить, что же ему надеть. И он даже не понимал, почему сейчас его это так _заботит_. До сегодняшнего вечера он видел Дерека всего два раза, и оба раза был одет в то, что обычно ему  хотелось с утра, особо не задумываясь.  Если его вид и не нравился Дереку, то он или этого не показывал, или просто не обращал внимания. 

Но он не знает какие планы строит Дерек на сегодняшний вечер и поэтому ему так сложно что-либо подобрать. Если Хейл пригласит его на свидание и поведёт куда-нибудь, то ему надо выглядеть получше. У него нет особой элегантной одежды, за исключением одного строгого костюма, который он купил по случаю два года назад. Он носил его лишь один раз, когда отец выиграл выборы, став шерифом, и Стайлз тогда участвовал в торжестве. И с тех пор костюм так и висел в шкафу.

После долгого раздумья он решает надеть джинсы и футболку, и если Дерек захочет пойти прогуляться, то он просто переоденется. Ему очень повезло, что он смог отмыться и вычистить волосы от яиц, которыми их закидали около джипа. Да и ситуация в школе нисколько не улучшалась. Становится только хуже, потому, что Дерек Хейд всё _ещё_ не бросил его ради кого-то попривлекательней, как о том твердили многочисленные слухи и как ожидало большинство обсуждающих. Даже учителя были не на его стороне. Стайлз уже получил одно наказание за «обман» и остался после уроков, даже когда он не был виновен (в основном в силу того, что всегда был отличником в классе) и Харрис влепил ему неуд за лабораторную, утверждая, что она не сделана, хотя Стайлз предоставил её во время.

Если бы ситуация ухудшилась, то наверняка он бы собрался с духом и _пошёл_ бы к отцу за помощью, что он абсолютно пока не желает делать. Он не думает, что «прикрывшись папочкой», он бы смог хоть как-то выправить сложившиеся отношения, но после того, как кто-то запустил ему в голову мячом, когда Стайлз спускался по лестнице, ему на самом деле стоит начать беспокоиться о собственной безопасности.

Конечно, это была не самая странная вещь, которая с ним случилась за это время. Он шёл по коридору школы, направляясь к классу химии, когда в очередной раз был впечатан в стену со словами «пшшшёл с дороги, Стилински». Его конспекты конечно же разлетелись по всему коридору и он опустился на колени, чтобы собрать их. Но внезапно ему помогли. Стайлз поднял голову и увидел перед собой статную блондинку, протягивающую ему пару его листков.

Она, несомненно, была очень красива, с прекрасной фигурой, хотя на самом деле, он был слишком расстроен, чтобы заметить это. Она была достаточно взрослой для школьницы, но он и не признал в ней преподавателя.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он ей, когда она протянула ему стопку учебников и бумаг.

\- Без проблем, - улыбнулась она ему, - ты ведь Стайлз, правда?

\- Э-э-э, да, - Стайлз не думал, что он хоть когда-нибудь привыкнет к своей новоприобретённой «популярности», - к сожалению. Ух, ты…

\- Кейт, - она протянула ему свою руку и пожала его ладонь в ответ, - я рада, что смогла найти тебя. У тебя есть минуточка?

Стайлз посмотрел на неё с подозрением. – Вы из газеты?

\- Нет, - рассмеялась она, - Нет, я не из «Sun» или «US Weekly». На самом деле я из WLO(Werewolf Liberation Operation) Группы освобождения от оборотней. Слышал о нас?

Стайлз нахмурился и покачал головой:

 - Извините.

\- Ничего, всё в порядке. Большая часть нашей деятельности незаметна. Но наша цель состоит в том, чтобы восстановить равенство между оборотнями и людьми. В частности мы помогаем таким как ты, которые стали жертвой культуры оборотней.

Стайлз не мог не поморщиться, услышав эти слова. Теперь, когда он во всё это вляпался, он уверен, что раньше _уже_ слышал о WLO. И он уверен, что они были помечены как террористическая группа либо как группа экстремистов. Он не помнил как именно. 

\- Э-э, да, это действительно интересно, - ответил он, - но я действительно не считаю себя _жертвой_.

Кейт в удивлении приподняла брови.

\- Ты уверен? Не говори мне ерунды, что «Я всегда могу отказаться». Если бы ты _мог_ , ты _бы уже_ отказался. Нет, конечно, у тебя есть на это _юридическое_ право. Но ответная реакция окружающих тебя без ножа зарежет, и ты это знаешь. Неожиданно ты можешь заявить всем, что _не_ думаешь, что оборотни лучше людей. Разве ты не знаешь, что тогда люди с тобой сделают?

Стайлз отворачивается, ведь Кейт  права во всём. Одно хорошо. Он не уверен, что в этом есть вина оборотней. Внезапно звенит звонок.

\- Мне надо идти в класс, - говорит он.

\- Конечно, иди, но возьми мою визитку, - говорит Кейт и достаёт небольшой кусочек плотного  картона серебряного цвета с тёмно красным текстом на нём. Всё, что там есть, это лишь имя и телефон. - Позвони мне, если тебе понадобится помощь. И если ты _решишь_ , что тебе нужна помощь, Стайлз.

Сказав это, она повернулась и ушла, оставив Стайлза с чувством полной неразберихи и смятением в душе. Он прячет визитку и делает себе мысленную памятку сегодня вечером поискать в Гугль информацию по WLO, или немного позже, когда он уже _не_ будет встречаться со своим новым партнёром – вервольфом, который, вероятно, точно не будет в восторге, если услышит от Стайлза обо всём этом. И именно по этому Стайлз и не собирается ему ничего говорить.

Стилински младший размышлял об этом ещё некоторое время, но грядущая встреча и то, что её время подходит, полностью завладевает его мыслями. Он подумал, а не перекусить ли ему что-нибудь до прихода гостя, но отказывается от этой идеи. Он действительно не очень голоден. И взволнован. Так что он садится за видеоигры, чтобы скоротать время. Ровно в семь раздаётся звонок в дверь. Затем он спускается вниз и открывает гостю.

К его огромному облегчению, Дерек одет по простому, в тёмно бардовую рубашку типа «хенли» и чёрные джинсы. К его ужасу рубашка мало скрывает то великолепие мускулов, что прячется под ней. Сталз вынужден сглотнуть и напомнить себе, что Дерек  из его лиги, что это всего лишь шутка, что он никогда не сможет заполучить Дерека, но, тем не менее, не может прекратить пялиться на него. Стайлз никогда не забудет тот момент, когда он ввалился в комнату и впервые _увидел_ Дерека. В узких джинсах с низкой посадкой, в рубашке с V-образным вырезом, небритый, когда он увидел его _всего_. Это было похоже на удар током, который прошиб Стайлза от макушки до пят. Лидия, естественно, была прекрасна, но Дерек выглядел _великолепно_. И настолько _настоящим_ , какой Лидия Мартин никогда не выглядела, да и никогда и не сможет.

-Э-э-э, привет, - приветствует Дерека Стайлз, неловко взмахнув рукой.

\- Хей, - отвечает Дерек. Его улыбку почти не видно, разве что за неё можно принять то, что уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, не привыкшие к подобному выражению эмоций. – Я принёс китайскую еду. И фильм. - Даже если бы шериф не предложил ему сделать это, Дерек сам бы выбрал именно такой набор для первой встречи, опираясь только на свой вкус, - Не очень интересно, но…

\- Ты не хочешь пойти и погулять? – спрашивает Стайлз настороженно, - Показать меня всем.

Дерек смотрит на него, моргая.

\- Э-э-э, нет, - Хейл, кажется, искренне удивлён. – Я хочу провести время с тобой. Если ты желаешь прогуляться, то мы можем это сделать.

Это не то, что хотелось бы Дереку этим вечером, но на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, выказывая хоть малейшее недовольство. Откровенно говоря, Дерек не собирается сегодня делить своё внимание между Стайлзом и остальным миром.

\- Нет, просто я предположил … я думал, что весь смысл должен быть «Хей, глядите, у меня есть пара, так что вы все можете прекратить ходить за мною по пятам»?

Дерек немного размышляет, а затем просто качает головой.

\- Это никого не касается, кроме меня, моей семьи, и моей стаи, и _твоей_ семьи в том, нашёл ли я или нет себе пару. Это дело касается очень ограниченного круга лиц, на самом деле. – Хейл переминается с ноги на ногу, - Кому какое дело до моей личной жизни?

Стайлз размышляет о сказанном в течении нескольких секунд. Это несколько не вяжется с тем, чему их учили в школе, рассказывая о культуре оборотней, или с тем, что он себе уже навоображал, когда решил, что Дерек хочет от него поддельного партнерства. Какой был смысл выбирать его при всех, если потом не хвастать этой связью перед всем городом? Он ничего не мог придумать, чтобы аргументировать ни  в подтверждении своих предположений, ни против. Да и не хотел сейчас искать эти аргументы. Поэтому он попросту сменил тему.

\- Китайская еда?

В ответ Дерек протянул ему пакет. Он позволил Стайлзу сменить тему. Это не так важно, потому, что они становятся ближе и без этого. Затем он немного нахмурился, пытаясь распознать слабый запах, появившийся тогда, когда его не перебивал запах унесённой Стайлзом еды. Он учуял что-то странное.

\- Тут пахнет… яйцами? 

Стайлз замирает на мгновение. Он же вымылся. Принял душ и тщательно вымыл волосы, бросив грязную одежду в стирку. Откуда… И тогда его взгляд падает на рюкзак, стоящий около двери. Он отмыл яйца, которые попали на него, но видимо не достаточно хорошо.

\- Э-э-э, да, - тараторит Стайлз, - я их приготовил. Ты знаешь. Закуску, – господи, звучит по-идиотски, - я имею в виду, что у меня был бутерброд с яйцом, который я принёс домой из школы.

Дерек слышит, как сердце Стайлза сбивается с ритма, когда тот отвечает на его вопрос, но и до этого оно то и дело частило. Парень явно нервничал. Тем не менее Дерек не думал, что это правда. Стайлз тараторил так, как будто пытался отвлечь опасного зверя. Но ведь это просто яйцо, так что Дерек позволяет ему объясняться, принимая его слова.

Когда он не переспрашивает, Стайлз расслабляется немного и начинает выгружать коробочки с едой из пакета.

\- О, здравствуйте яичные рулетики. Потрясающе, – улыбается он. - Боже, ты просто пришёл к ним и сказал: Дайте мне всё, что у вас есть?

\- Практически. Это звучало так: Мне надо накормить одного оборотня и одного подростка.

Стайлз что-то отвечает ему, но поскольку его рот сейчас занят целым яичным рулетиком, его речь абсолютно невнятна.

\- Ага, - отвечает Дерек довольно. Он тянется к терияки из говядины на шпажках и вытаскивает больше половины, - тарелки?

\- Я полагаю, если ты действительно думаешь, что они необходимы, - отвечает Стайлз, открывая шкаф.

\- Нет, я получаю удовольствие, делая всё как волк.

\- И по традиции похищая младенцев из колыбелей, - говорит Стайлз, и хотя его тон шутлив, но глаза цепко следят за ответной реакцией Хейла, памятуя, что они со Скоттом обсуждали ранее.

Дерек вздрагивает и немного отодвигается, оставляя между ними свободное пространство, необходимое для того, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя комфортно, но в ущерб своим желаниям, пытается говорить небрежно и естественно.

\- Никто из нас так не считает, хотя мы с Корой часто шутим, что ужин был бы более захватывающим, если бы мы по традиции боролись за каждый кусочек друг с дружкой.

\- Хех, да уж. – Стайлз не может больше ничего произнести, потому что пытается отдышаться. Он чувствует, что как будто змеи шевелятся в его желудке, он _знает_ , что его сбившееся сердцебиение сейчас чувствует не только он сам, но и слышит Дерек. Это может быть _реальностью_. Это логично. Если Дерек выбрал бы его только из-за непригодности к размножению, то не вздрагивал бы сейчас при упоминании его возраста. Любовь с первого взгляда действительно существует?

Чёрт, даже если это и неправда, даже если он обманывается, он думает, что может быть, он сможет забыть всё, что пережил за эти несколько недель. Он хочет иметь возможность сойти с ума от Дерека, свободно шагая с ним рядом и наблюдая, как все женщины затаивают дыхание, оборачиваясь им вслед. Он был доведён до отчаяния, стремясь сбежать от этих отношений. Может быть Дерек не раздумывал так долго, как Стайлз, без сомнений принимая их связь. И он, безусловно, понимает, что в этом случае, если решится, то всегда будет жить с оглядкой на Талию Хейл. А эта женщина пугала Стайлза до усрачки, хотя он и видел её всего лишь меньше минуты.

Не то, чтобы всё это помогало ему понять, как действовать дальше в их нынешнем положении, так что он просто перестал об этом думать, решив остановится на настоящем и вновь набивая рот яичным рулетиком.

Дерек не имел и представления, что сейчас творилось в голове Стайлза. Конечно, он мог слышать его сердцебиение, но надеялся, что не сделал ничего плохого своей паре. От Стайлза не пахло гневом или страхом. Нервозность, да, и немного запаха свежести, что он всегда связывал с надеждой. Он думает, что пора бы поставить фильм, а внутренний голос, который звучит как голос Коры, напоминает ему, что это всего лишь отговорка и Стайлз не изменится. Дерек игнорирует этот голос.

\- Кино?

\- Конечно. Что у тебя? – спрашивает Стайлз, продолжая открывать коробки с едой, чтобы посмотреть, что находится внутри.

\- Прометей.

Дерек присоединяется к Стайлзу, помогая ему.

\- О, _дорогой_ , - восклицает Стайлз, забыв о своей неловкости на несколько мгновений. – Я пытался пройти на сеанс дважды, но мне не удалось.

 - Ну, сделаем вид, что сегодня тебе это удалось, - отвечает Дерек, съедая говядину со шпажки.

Стайлз, как выяснилось, был очень интерактивным зрителем. И это, наверное, самое мягкое определение для того, чтобы описать его поведение. Он разговаривал с экраном, бросал попкорн (да, они его тоже приготовили), драматично закатывал глаза, жестикулировал, хватал Дерека и вскакивал, фактически падая с дивана. После одной особенно запутанной сцены («Ох, ну конечно, просто вернись к истокам и начни с начала, ты андроид или младенец?») Стайлз резко останавливается и поворачивается к Дереку.

\- М-м-м, извини, я не сильно тебя раздражаю?

Дерек, который больше наблюдает за Стайлзом, чем за ходом фильма, моргает, на секунду задумавшись.

\- Нет, всё в порядке.   

Говоря по правде, сейчас Дерек сам тоже довольно скептически смотрит на экран телевизора.

\- Это своего рода… Ох, ты же _сдохнешь_ , тупица! – Стайлз вновь отвлекается на то, что происходит на экране и вновь швыряется попкорном, - Блин, да я умнее всех вас вместе взятых, а я всего лишь ученик средней школы.

\- Серьезно. Я видел домашнюю птицу с лучшим инстинктом самосохранения, чем у них,- Дерек тоже включается в обсуждение персонажей фильма.

\- Боже, как ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз с любопытством.

\- Делаю что? – спрашивает Дерек, немного отвлекаясь на фильм, где сейчас идёт сцена с крушением поезда.

\- Все эти свои штуки с лицом,- отвечает Стайлз, шлёпая рукой по нему, - Смотри, вас так учат в школе для оборотней показывать эмоции, шевеля бровями?

\- Что? Нет, - теперь понимает вопрос Дерек. – Мне кажется это прирождённый талант. Хотя мой дядя Питер действительно умеет так закатить глаза, что поневоле начинаешь сомневаться о своём месте в этом мире и просто счастлив убраться от него подальше, лишь бы больше не раздражать.

Стайлз прячет усмешку, услышав это, а потом сюжет фильма на экране вновь становится динамичным. И, не смотря на все нелогичности и дыры в сюжете, Стайлз усаживается его досматривать. Иногда почти спрыгивая со своего места и ёрзая на самом крае дивана, иногда ругаясь вслух и предлагая советы главным героям, но без продолжения разговоров с Дереком. Когда фильм заканчивается и по экрану ползут титры, он откидывается на спинку и задаёт риторический вопрос:

\- Что, мать его, я только что посмотрел?

\- Понятия не имею. Нет. – Дерек тоже смотрит на экран телевизора некоторое время, - Нет. Тоже ничего не понял.

Стайлз смеётся.

\- Оооох, тогда ясно.

Он встаёт и начинает собирать остатки съестного. Они довольно таки хорошо подъели всю китайскую еду, что принёс Дерек.

\- Ой, подожди, я должен перезвонить отцу и проверить как он там, – спохватывается Стайлз. На часах почти десять вечера.- Я ненавижу эти его ночные дежурства. О, привет, пап. Да. Нет, я в порядке, просто хотел … да. Нет, это … отлично, правда. Ладно, увидимся позже. – Он сбрасывает звонок и убирает телефон подальше.

\- Всё в порядке? – переспрашивает Дерек, пока Стайлз продолжает собирать тарелки и коробки.

\- Да, всё спокойно. В действительности мне не стоило ему звонить, чтобы проверить, просто… - Стайлз пожимает плечами, - у тебя наверняка есть дела поважнее, чем выслушивать моё нытьё.

\- Я живу в одном доме с малышнёй. Ты не ноешь. – Дерек подбирает несколько коробок и несёт их на кухню, следуя за Стайлзом. – И я знаю, что такое волноваться о близких, - добавляет он, хотя и не смотрит на Стайлза, когда произносит это.

\- Да, я понимаю, - отвечает Стайлз и между ними повисает неловкое молчание.

Дерек прокашливается.

\- Просто, ну, я никогда не расскажу твоему отцу, что показал тебе этот фильм. И вовсе не из-за рейтинга. Просто не хочу, чтобы он не думал, что у меня плохой вкус.

\- Ну, это было _потрясающе_ ,- отвечает Стайлз, а потом пожимает плечами. – Ты, э-э-э, уже поздно, так что, э-э-э … вероятно тебе пора.

Дерек кивает, довольно легко соглашаясь. Вечер прошёл просто замечательно. Он не хотел разрушать всё это, задерживаясь сверх необходимости и испытывая его гостеприимство.

\- Позволь мне забрать фильм, чтобы я смог вернуть его обратно, - лишь просит он, радуясь, что не стал покупать это кино.

\- Ты хочешь забрать с собой что-нибудь из остатков еды? – спрашивает Стайлз, оглядывая то немногое, что осталось.

\- Нее, я был бы захвачен в плен раньше, чем добрался бы с ними до кухни.

Стайлз смеётся, но острая боль тоски неожиданно тянет сердце. Он часто думает, каково это – иметь большую семью, братьев, сестёр, других родственников, которые будут преследовать тебя по пятам, в надежде урвать кусочек китайской еды или хотя бы послушать, как прошёл твой вечер. Не то, чтобы его отец его не слушал, нет. Он просто … не окружён вниманием так, как ему хотелось бы.

\- Окей, - говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек забирает фильм. – Э-э-э, спасибо. Я хочу сказать, что отлично провёл время. И это была не катастрофа. Я хотел сказать. Чёёёёрт, мне лучше заткнуться.

\- Ну, фильм как раз и был катастрофой, - отвечает Дерек, - но в то же время было забавно. - Он улыбается. – Я тоже очень хорошо провёл время. В следующий раз твоя очередь выбирать фильм.

Стайлз борется со смущением, окрасившим его щеки румянцем.

\- Это опасная игра, знаешь ли. Мой отец до сих пор не может мне простить «Остров доктора Моро».

Дерек никогда не слышал об этом фильме, но уверен, что есть только один правильный ответ.

\- Если он чудовищен, я обещаю простить тебя.

\- Договорились, - кивает Стайлз и переминается с ноги на ногу, - Спокойной ночи, ладно.

\- Спокойной ночи, - прощается с ним Дерек и направляется к двери. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Организация по освобождению от оборотней была основана почти пятьдесят лет назад человеком по имени Джерард Арджент. Стайлз проверяет визитную карточку, которую ему дала Кейт. Кейт Арджент. Так что это семейный бизнес.

«Вроде баптисткой церкви» - шепчет он себе под нос, усмехаясь. Они действительно были помечены как экстремисты, связанные со смертью нескольких видных оборотней, но убедительных доказательств не существовало.

Это была одна из самых откровенных групп, призывающих к большему ограничению в отношении прав оборотней. Многие группы, с не такими жёсткими требованиями, всего лишь требовали ввести обязательную регистрацию оборотней для того, чтобы любой мог знать о том,  кто живёт с ним по соседству. Но  WLO требовало большего, желая ввести жёсткие ограничения. Они хотели ввести «зоны, свободные от оборотней» вокруг школ и парков. Они хотели лишить оборотней прав наниматься на работу учителями, работниками детских садов и офицерами правопорядка. Последнее коробит Стайлза, потому, что его отец работает с двумя оборотнями, отмеченными в штате участка, и те просто отличные полицейские.

Экстремисты открыто призывают к немедленной отмене законов, которые разрешают оборотням самооборону. То, что на протяжении нескольких десятков лет отстаивало семейство Хейл. Аргументировали они это тем, что оборотни не могли сдержаться, если была угроза их жизни, жизни их детей или супругов. Почти двадцать лет назад одного оборотня признали виновным в убийстве, после того как он отправил на тот свет грабителя, угрожавшего ножом его паре.

После осуждения адвокаты вервольфа подали апелляцию, основываясь на том, что будь на его месте человек, то его бы оправдали, ссылаясь на самооборону, и было несправедливо, что в данном случае он не был оправдан только из-за того, что оборотни сильнее и быстрее человека. Сторона обвинения утверждала, что оборотни _были_ более опасны, потому, что не в должной мере контролировали  свою звериную сущность. Но такой контроль был невозможен, если семье грозит реальная опасность, и оборотни доказывали это раз за разом, вновь внося предложения и поправки в законодательство.

Эти случаи не были единичными и после многих прецедентов, наконец, законодательная база была пересмотрена. Хотя общественное мнение сильно расходилось в этом вопросе. Одна часть считала оборотней усовершенствованным видом человека, заслуживающим уважения. Другие же утверждали, что оборотни примитивны по природе своей и силой угнетают людей.

WLO хотело, чтобы людей оправдывали в _любом_ случае и при любых обстоятельствах. Они даже ратовали за введение ограничений на размножение оборотней, говоря, что тем не позволено иметь детей и желая массовой стерилизации. Среди прочего WLO призывало немедленно прекратить Церемонии Избрания, потому, что это позволяет «волкам красть и развращать наших детей».

«Не стоило ли сначала поинтересоваться мнением этих самых детей?» - Спрашивает сам себя Стайлз и невольно смеётся. Всё это кажется довольно забавным. Подростки в его классе просто до одури хотели войти в стаю хоть кого-нибудь из оборотней в их регионе. И не прекращали мечтать об этом, взрослея, и понимая, что их шансы практически равны нулю. Кто бы не опротестовывал идею о том, что оборотни крадут детей, это всегда занимало умы большинства из людей.

\- Тьфу, - наконец говорит Стайлз, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. И выкидывая визитку Кейт в мусорку. Он не в восторге от того, что сделал Дерек, но он явно не желает связываться с кучкой экстремистов, нагоняющих страх и распространяющих ненависть. Он смотрит на часы. Через полчаса у него встреча в боулинге, а он ещё не принял душ.

Скотт практически сам не свой от волнения, нервничая по поводу предстоящего свидания, так что Стайлз вынужден взять его за руку. Стайлз просит его успокоиться, прежде чем у того не начался очередной приступ астмы. МакКол купил для Эллисон настоящий букет и Стайлз замечает, что это больше походит на свидание, чем поход в боулинг, но потом он видит подошедшую к ним Эллисон и прощает Скотта за всё. Она _прекрасна_ , и так мило краснеет, когда Скотт протягивает ей цветы, и он краснеет в ответ, и они оба очень мило краснеют, глядя друг на друга.

Стайлз думает про себя, что подростковые романы не настоящие, но потом он вспоминает о них с Дереком и его уничижительные мысли улетучиваются, когда Скотт представляет его Эллисон. Стайлз говорит ей «Хай» и волнуется как придурок, хотя она от него в четырёх футах. Когда Хизер в сопровождении Шамека, подходят и  знакомятся со всеми, они идут переобуваться в тапочки для боулинга, и это становится началом их веселья.

Эллисон так хорошо играет в боулинг, что сразу становится лучшей из них всех, набирая максимум очков. Скотт настолько плох, что ему немного стыдно, но Эллисон не возражает вообще, тратя целый час на его обучение и терпеливо показывая ему как правильно надо двигаться и кидать. При этом оба нещадно краснеют, но глаза Эллисон просто светятся от счастья. Она, безусловно, отлично проводила это время.

\- Так, Скотт рассказал мне, что вы двое встретились на Церемонии Поиска, - говорит Хизер, как только они все делают перерыв в игре и садятся за стол с гамбургерами и коктейлями, - вы двое сделали это неправильно. Вы должны были встречаться с оборотнями, а не друг с другом.

Эллисон смеётся.

\- Да, все уже успели посмеяться над нами. Но у моего папы случился бы апоплексический удар, если я бы привела в дом оборотня.

\- Он их так не любит? – спрашивает Шамек.

\- Не-ет, - отвечает Эллисон, - он один из тех людей, кто думает «боже мой, оборотни – это опасные монстры, которые крадут наших детей». Он отпустил меня на церемонию, потому что мы недавно приехали в этот город, и это был хороший способ познакомиться с людьми, но он не позволил мне поставить свою подпись в списке кандидатов, потому что мне всего семнадцать, я не могу принимать жизненно важных решений без одобрения родителей.

Никто из присутствующих не поднимает тему выбора Стайлза. Скотт, видимо предупредил Эллисон, что это довольно щекотливая тема, или может быть, так как она учится в другой школе, она попросту не знает об этом. Так что вторая половина встречи проходит для них в мире и согласии.

\- Подожди, -  Хизер останавливает Стайлза прежде, чем они все разойдутся, - я сожалею о том, что я наговорила тебе на днях.

\- Нет, ты совершенно права, - отвечает ей Стайлз, - даже не беспокойся об этом.

\- Спасибо, Стайлз, – она позволяет обнять себя и поцеловать в щеку. – Ты хороший друг, и … если у тебя всё закончится с Дереком так или иначе и все позабудут обо всём … спроси меня снова. Хорошо?

\- Ещё бы, - отвечает Стайлз, но он не может ей обещать, потому, что ситуация патовая.

\- Я идиот или как? – он спрашивает Скотта позже, когда оба забираются в джип. – Я знаю, что выбор Дерека – это глупая шутка, просто один из способов позлить родителей. Он будет притворяться и делать вид, что он со мной, до тех пор, пока они не перестанут давить на него с продолжением рода. Но я чертовски оскорблён тем, что никто всерьёз не _разубеждает_   меня в этом предположении. Я такой «Дерек просто выбрал меня в шутку», а они все такие «ох, окей, в этом есть смысл, но всё же это его выбор». Единственный, кто спорит со мной, так этот тот парень, что и начал весь этот балаган.

Скотт раздумывает с минуту, после чего решает озвучить свои выводы вслух:

\- Независимо от того, что я тебе сейчас скажу, ты всё равно будешь сердиться, так что я просто воздержусь что-либо говорить.

Стайлз раздумывает.

\- Да, это справедливо.

Так что вместо этого они говорят об Эллисон, какая она удивительная, как красива и добра, смешна, хороша во _всём_ , как серьёзна и как отлично играет в боулинг для семнадцатилетней девушки. И Скотт говорит, что пригласил её в следующую пятницу на вечеринку, и что она ответила ему согласием, и что Стайлз тоже должен пойти. Стайлз говорит, что подумает об этом, но уже знает, что никуда не пойдёт. Он собирается появляться на людях как можно меньше, пока всё это не утихнет. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: Извините за задержку. Иногда лучшее враг хорошего.
> 
> Бета-ридер: Мадамо

Немного подумав, Стайлз решает, что не стоит заставлять Дерека смотреть нечто ужасное. Не ради него, конечно, а чтобы не тратить вечер впустую. Вместо этого Стайлз покажет ему один из своих самых любимых фильмов: «Бразилия». Он надеется, что это будет просто крышесносно.  
Наверно, немного скучно и неоригинально провести их второе «свидание» по сценарию первого, но, чёрт побери, Стайлз ничего не смыслит в ухаживаниях. По крайней мере, им было хорошо в прошлый раз, и нет причин думать, что второе свидание пройдёт хуже. Стайлз пишет Дереку о том, что его очередь заботиться о еде, что он заказал пиццу, и раз отца не будет дома, Стайлзу сложно будет съесть её в одиночку.

Время приближается к шести вечера, а Скотт всё ещё сидит у него дома, работая над их отчётом по лабораторной. То, что Дерек мог застать у него Скотта, ничуть не тревожит Стайлза. Если присутствие лучшего друга в его доме не понравится Дереку, то тот может катиться ко всем чертям. Химия была по расписанию в понедельник, но они не стали откладывать работу над отчётом на воскресение, как собирались раньше: они почти закончили, и не было смысла прерываться и оставлять её на потом. Он подозревает, что Скотт специально тянет время, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. Это немного нервирует, но Стайлз не винит в этом своего друга. У Дерека вообще есть поразительное свойство рушить многие устои в жизни Стайлза, признаёт ли тот это или нет.

В пять минут седьмого раздался звонок в дверь, и Стайлз пошел открывать. На пороге Дерек, и он прекрасен как никогда. Стайлз думает, что теперь он точно может написать сонет о его щетине.

 Он ненавидит себя за  _симпатию_  к Дереку. Ну, совсем немножко. Нельзя сваливать всю вину на Дерека за то, что творится в школе. Даже если бы тот узнал о последствиях своей шутки, у него не было возможности узнать о том, что Стайлз  _уже_  был мишенью для всех хулиганов в радиусе пяти миль в округе. И ему  _действительно_ нравитсяДерек. Он умный, удивительный и интересный, неординарный и довольно забавный, хотя, зачастую, не желает быть таким. Помимо прочего, Дерек чертовски привлекателен, настолько, что его пора объявить вне закона. Стайлз старается не пялиться на него слишком долго.

\- Хей, - здоровается Стайлз, - я как раз заканчиваю с домашним заданием, входи.

 - Спасибо,- Дерек пожимает плечами, показывая, что домашнее задание не проблема. У него с собой сумка, которую он старается не выставлять напоказ. - Я могу подождать, когда вы закончите.

Хейл принюхивается. В доме пахнет чужим. Этот запах ему смутно знаком, но пока он не мог определить, кому он принадлежит. Стайлз знает этого человека, это очевидно. Может тот казался знакомым Дереку потому, что в прошлый его приход в доме Стилински он уже ловил этот запах?

 - Хочешь содовой? – спрашивает Стайлз, заходя на кухню, где Скотт продолжает писать выводы. - Пицца будет минут через двадцать.

\- А что у тебя есть? – спрашивает Дерек, входя следом.

\- Пепси, Маунтин Дью и что-то апельсиновое. Это Скотт. Он мой самый лучший друг. Скотт, это Дерек.

\- Я буду оранж, - отвечает Дерек. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на лучшего друга  (и «своего рода придурка» по мнению Коры). Вот чей запах он унюхал, едва переступив порог. Удивлённый, Дерек невольно выпаливает:

\- Ты помощник доктора Дитона!

Скотт смотрит на него с не меньшим изумлением, моргая, а потом произносит:

\- О, мой бог! Белкоспаситель!

\- Что…? – Стайлз, морщит лоб в замешательстве.

\- О, господи, - Дерек выдыхает и оглядывается в поисках выхода. Он мог бы сигануть в окно, если бы сейчас обратился, - Я, э-э-э, я должен идти.

Реакция Стайлза была мгновенной, он поймал Хейла за запястье, останавливая. Впервые Стайлз добровольно сам до него дотронулся.

\- О, нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я не узнаю, почему тебя называют  _белкоспасителем_.

 Дерек хмурится ещё больше. По-другому просто и не скажешь. Видимо, у него резко упало настроение. Он в полной мере хотел насладиться общением со Стайлзом, но не желал рассказывать об этой стороне своей жизни. В конце концов он сдаётся.

\- Это не всегда были белки. Была пара птиц. И, по меньшей мере, один опоссум.

Скотт усмехается широкой счастливой улыбкой.

\- Он приносит животных в клинику. Раненых. Например, сбитых автомобилем или подранных совой, ну или пострадавших как-то иначе. Он скрытно проникает внутрь, стараясь ничем не афишировать своё присутствие, и выжидает, если у Дитона есть клиенты. А затем внимательно следит, пока Дитон оказывает необходимую помощь. В первый раз это была белка, и с тех пор я зову его белкоспаситель потому, что Дитон нас не познакомил.

 Стайлз долго смотрит на Дерека  нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Ты. Приносишь раненых грызунов. К ветеринару.

\- А к кому ещё мне их носить? – переспрашивает Дерек.

 Выражение на лице Стайлза не меняется.

-  _Ты_. Приносишь раненых грызунов. Для  оказания  _медицинской помощи. Ты_. Дерек Хейл. Защитник подбитых птиц.

\- Что? – спрашивает Дерек, желая, чтобы Стайлз отпустил, наконец, его запястье. И тогда он бы смог скрестить руки на груди.

Стайлз отпускает его руку, словно на самом деле смог прочитать его мысли. Он смотрит на Дерека ещё некоторое время, а потом говорит:

\- Я, э-э-э, у меня в голове это не укладывается. Я скоро.

И с этими словами он резко поворачивается и буквально взлетает вверх по лестнице.

 Дерек осуждающе и свирепо смотрит на Скотта, раздувая ноздри. К его досаде плечи подростка подрагивают от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Дерек продолжает сердито смотреть, сурово сдвинув брови.

\- Не смейся, а лучше сконцентрируйся и дописывай, – роняет Хейл, переводя взгляд на лестницу, по которой ушёл Стайлз.

 Скотт вскидывает руки вверх в знак капитуляции, но не двигается с места.

\- Ох, неет. Я  _бы не стал соваться_ туда прямо сейчас. И тебе не советую. Поверь, я знаю, что говорю. Мы с ним знакомы чуть ли не с пелёнок. Просто дай ему немного времени побыть одному и самому решить свою маленькую проблемку.

\- Он  _ушёл_.

\- Он вернётся, - с уверенностью отвечает Скотт. – Ему нужен небольшой тайм-аут, чтобы разобраться с тем, что у него встал.

\- … Что… – Дерек буквально падает на стул. – Я не имею в виду «что это значит», уж нюх то меня не подвёл, но просто … как, начав разговаривать о белках, можно закончить эрекцией?

Скотт прячет улыбку, прикрывая рот ладонью, но затем отвечает с самым серьёзным видом:

- Он, хех, наверняка надерёт мне задницу за то, что я сейчас скажу, но э-э-э … ты выглядишь ворчливым, угрюмым и иногда слишком резким. Не тем, кто спасает белок. А теперь он знает, что у тебя золотое сердце под всей этой суровостью, и, чувак, это  _безумно_  притягательно. Я говорю это как тот, кто вообще не смотрит в сторону парней.

 Дерек продолжает хмуриться.

\- Я просто не разговорчив. И я не могу оставить зверушек там умирать. Ну, я мог бы просто пройти мимо, и в итоге их бы кто-нибудь съел, но это просто … жестоко. Оставлять их там. В ожидании смерти, - он скрещивает руки на груди и угрюмо смотрит на собеседника.

 - Фух-х-х, - выдыхает Скотт, легонько покусывая карандаш, - я только что понял кое-что действительно важное.

Дерек вопросительно приподнимает  бровь.

 - Ты идиот, - радостно сообщает ему Скотт.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - бормочет Дерек.

\- Серьёзно. Ты сидишь здесь, и совершенно не понимаешь, о чём я тебе твержу. Ты явно достоин титула «Мистер невнимательность».

\- Ну, так растолкуй мне.

Может быть, Дерек действительно был угрюм и выглядел суровым, но ему казалось, что его высмеяли за то, что он вёл себя как мальчишка. И до сих пор это делал. Просто животные в лесу были его единственной компанией после пожара. И они никогда не обращали внимания на то, что он был искалечен.

Скотт шумно вздыхает.

\- Парень, спасающий в лесу животных от смерти, не станет жестоко разыгрывать подростка, объявляя его парой, если действительно не хочет этого… - Скотт делает паузу. - Понимаешь, о чём я?

-О! 

Теперь Хейл понимает, но решает, что не может винить себя за то, что их связь, как пары, до сих пор так и не проявила себя. Он и не думал шутить, и никогда не предполагал этого делать.

\- Скажу тебе честно, чувак. Вероятность того, что ты  _на самом_ деле честен с ним, пугает Стайлза до  _усрачки_. Он, похоже, убедил себя, что это была шутка, и это похоже на механизм самозащиты. – Скотт пожимает плечами. – Только … ничего не говори. Притормози. Он всё поймёт, если ты дашь ему немного времени, - он в задумчивости прикусил нижнюю губу.- Ведь ты же  _серьёзен_ , верно?

 - Конечно, я совершенно серьёзен, - раздражённо фыркает Дерек, - Кто думает, что я не серьёзен? Между нами есть небольшая разница в возрасте, но такое случается не впервые.

 Скотт пожимает плечами.

\- Просто приглядывай за моим бро, - говорит он и смотрит вверх, когда слышит шаги на лестнице. Стайлз возвращается и оглядывает их, как ни в чём не бывало. - Хей, я должен идти. Я пригласил Эллисон на свидание к половине восьмого. Увидимся позже?

 - Да, - отвечает Стайлз. - Я закончу таблицу с данными в воскресение. Хотя, наверняка, это будет уже не важно, - добавляет он, мрачнея, вспомнив ставшую привычной реакцию Харриса на любую из его работ в последнее время.

 - Пока, - прощается Скотт, махнув им рукой и выходя из дома.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза и пытается понять, будет ли тот продолжать разговор о белках. Когда Стайлз отвернулся, Хейл решает сам сменить тему.

\- Что ты имел в виду, говоря, что это уже не важно?

 - Что? – Стайлз выныривает из своих размышлений, моргая, - О, это я про лабораторную.

Его сердцебиение учащается, и он продолжает:

\- Наши данные не совсем точны, так что нам предстоит сущий ад независимо от того, хорошо ли мы напишем отчёт или нет, вот и всё.

\- Вы должны  _всё_  сделать идеально, чтобы получить высокую оценку? – переспрашивает Дерек. Он, правда, смутно помнил свои школьные годы, да и годы учёбы после пожара тоже. Но он никогда не слышал от Коры подобных жалоб. С другой стороны, Кора училась в специализированной школе для оборотней, как и он сам. Разные преподаватели, разные методики. И, вероятнее всего, система оценок тоже могла не совпадать.

\- Харрис действительно строг. Ну, эй, ты с ним встречался, когда он был координатором в тот день. В любом случае он максимально занизит нам оценку. Я не очень волнуюсь за свои результаты по химии. Блин, да я теперь вообще могу бросить школу, потому, что я выбран оборотнем, верно? – его тон шутлив, но как-то мучительно горек.

\- Да, я видел Харриса, - Дерек так произносит это имя, что понятно - ему очень не понравился  этот человек, - и … я полагаю, что ты мог бы так поступить. Но ты не тот, кто способен на такое и это, эээ, не приветствуется. До тех пор, пока у тебя не появляются дети или член стаи, за  которым  _действительно_  нужен постоянный присмотр и уход. Не многие у нас сидят без дела. Одна из причин, почему семьи оборотней имеют много денег, так это то, что каждый член стаи вносит свой вклад.

Стайлз смотрит на него некоторое время, раздумывая о том, насколько это не вязалось с тем, что многие люди думали об отношениях в семье оборотней. Но он не комментирует это вслух, и меняет тему:

\- Ну что, давай уже смотреть фильм.

Дерек кивает, а затем замирает на мгновение:

\- Хочешь попкорн?

 - Ну, пиццу скоро привезут, - отвечает Стайлз. - Не знаю как ты, но я могу съесть и то и другое.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Я тоже.

А затем он останавливается. Это чужой дом, чужая вотчина, и с его стороны было бы грубо начать самому что-то менять на кухне без одобрения хозяев, тем более он не был частью этой семьи. Особенно сейчас, когда он знал, что он в человеческом доме и не в праве тут командовать. По этим причинам его вопрос прозвучал неуверенно и немного смущённо. – Но, мы, эммм, можем не пользоваться микроволновкой? После неё у попкорна неправильный вкус.

 Стайлз удивлённо моргает.

\- Ты … хочешь сам приготовить попкорн? И ты принёс с собой аппарат?

\- Можно? – уточняет  Дерек, и, отвечая на второй вопрос Стайлза, кивает.  – Да.

 Стайлз прочищает горло.

\- Я … моя мама так поступала. Ей тоже не нравился искусственный привкус, - господи, зачем он  _это_  сказал? Дереку наверняка не было до этого никакого дела, - Да, если тебе этого хочется, так и сделаем.

 - Спасибо, - Дерек благодарит как за разрешение, так и за то, что Стайлз поделился с ним сокровенными воспоминаниями. Он приготовит попкорн, возможно даже такой, как готовила мама Стайлза.

 Дерек поднимает свою сумку, и ставит её на стол. А затем достаёт из неё мешочек с семенами кукурузы и стандартный аппарат для приготовления попкорна в струе горячего воздуха, а также контейнер со сливочным маслом.

 - Вот почему оборотням надо много денег. Обычное масло, что продают в любом супермаркете, изготавливается из сои и химических веществ. И на вкус оно как соя с химикатами. Мясо, приготовленное на таком масле, имеет просто отвратительный вкус. Жизнь без таких продуктов обходится слишком дорого.

 - Но вы же едите пиццу и китайскую еду, - скептически замечает Стайлз.

 - Есть еда, которая,  _априори_ , на вкус как мешанина из химических веществ. Это плата за получаемое удовольствие. Вот ты когда-нибудь открывал Фанту, ожидая, что по вкусу она будет неотличима от настоящего апельсинового сока? – Дерек устанавливает аппарат на стол, и оглядывается в поисках розетки, чтобы включить его. Теперь, когда они были вдвоем на кухне, и тут не пахло едой, Дерек улавливает запах Стайлза на всём, что его окружало. Он повсюду в этом доме. Присутствие шерифа тоже ощущалось, но Стайлз…его запах перебивает всё, буквально впитываясь в каждую панель, в каждую дверцу и шкафчик, добавляя специфической остроты ароматам еды и смягчая едкий запах чистящих средств, что есть на любой кухне. Так же пахло Оливией в старом доме Хейлов, когда Питер привёл её в семью, и она была принята стаей.

\- Вон там, - кивает головой Стайлз, указывая на панель с несколькими разъемами, не понимая причины раздумий Дерека. - Просто вытащи верхнюю. Это от миксера, мы им почти никогда не пользуемся. Мне кажется, ты прав. Мы, люди, не имея вашего супер-обоняния, никогда не задумываемся о подобном. Бьюсь об заклад, что ты отличный дегустатор. Тебе нравится кольраби?

 Дерек хмурится, сверяясь с инструкцией на пачке с кукурузой.

\- Это звучит как название пустынного племени из стран Ближнего востока, так что я не знаю.

\- Блин, чему вас только учат в вашей школе оборотней? 

 - В основном тому же, что и вас в общечеловеческой. - Дерек отсыпает немного попкорна в агрегат и внимательно следит  за приготовлением. – По большей части. Ты узнал о кольраби в школе? – спрашивает он, поддразнивая Стилински.

 - Хгм, нет. Зачёт, – раздаётся звонок в дверь. - О, пицца уже здесь, извини, - он выскакивает из кухни.

 Когда Стайлз возвращается, кукуруза всё ещё не готова, а Дерек всё так же внимательно наблюдает за процессом.

\- Ладно, так что же такое кольраби? – интересуется он.

 - Это овощ, который содержит уникальный витаминно-минеральный комплекс, - начинает объяснять Стайлз с полным ртом, потому, что не успевает жевать пиццу и отвечать, а потом пытается дать характеристику супер-дегустаторам, и его речь больше походит не на рассказ, а на пересказ диссертации на тему происхождения этой самой несчастной капусты.

 Где-то посередине повествования Дерек начинает слабо улыбаться, потому что, похоже, Стайлз попал в свою стихию. Его запах немного меняется, становясь гуще, и ощущаясь полнее. Не то, чтобы Стайлз подошёл к нему ближе, нет. Просто в этот момент он был так увлечён рассказом и так активно жестикулировал, размахивая руками как крыльями, что иногда забывал даже о том, что продолжает в одной руке держать кусок пиццы. Он весь был движением в этот момент.

\- Я уверен, что теперь знаю о капусте больше, чем кто-либо в моей семье, - кивает Дерек.

 Стайлз резко останавливается.

\- Чёрт. Извини. Иногда я очень увлекаюсь.

 Дерек вновь качает головой.

\- Да ничего. Это не просто, знать о  _чём-то_ больше, чем мой дядя Питер.  - Затем он отворачивается, возвращаясь к попкорну и кладя масло в микроволновку, включил разогрев. Он серьёзен, продолжая говорить, но стараясь не смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, дабы тот не чувствовал ни малейшего давления с его стороны. - Пожалуйста, просто не переставай быть самим собой.

Стайлз порывисто выдыхает.

\- Я не  _понимаю_ , - недовольно отвечает он, - перестань быть таким, таким чертовски милым со мной, ладно?

 - Почему? – вопрос Дерека звучит немного разочаровано и он, безусловно, в замешательстве.

 - Потому, что  _всё это неправда_ , и я просто помогаю тебе до тех пор, пока в этом есть необходимость, - Стайлз резко смолкает и смотрит прямо в глаза Дереку с вызовом.

Дерек не отворачивается, принимая вызов.

\- Я тебя разочарую, - Хейл довольно резок,- но ты  _достоин лучшего._  Я не настолько легкомысленнен и жесток, чтобы предложить такое кому-либо. Даже если моя мать временно сошла с ума и забыла, каков я на самом деле, я в одиночестве вернулся бы после Церемонии, потому что это стало почти традицией на протяжении всех этих лет. И в этот раз я так бы и поступил, но встретил тебя. А потом всё пошло не так, и мне искренне жаль, но одно это не превращает всё произошедшее в шутку, – он глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь продолжить, но не сказал больше ни слова.

Стайлз отшатывается, словно Дерек его ударил.

\- Ты выбрал того, кто совершенно и  _полностью_  не подходит под параметры идеальной супруги, ты втянул меня во всё это, выбрав при всех, и ты хочешь, чтобы я  _поверил_  тебе?

 Когда Стайлз вздрогнул, Дерек сделал шаг назад, оставляя между ними больше места.

\- Я не знал, что тебя не было в списках, до тех пор пока … до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ты самый нужный мне человек, и я знаю, что это не то, что ты хотел бы услышать, но это правда. Я знаю, что делал всё плохо. Я должен был отвести тебя в сторону и взять номер телефона, а затем связаться с тобой позже, и сделать еще миллион вещей иначе, чем я сделал тогда. Но у меня чертовски раскалывалась голова, и я совершенно не соображал, что делаю. Это не оправдание. Но что сделано, то сделано, – Хейл хмурится. - Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «абсолютно и полностью не подходит под параметры идеальной супруги»?

 - Эй, ты же был там, когда твоя мама это говорила и назвала меня «недееспособным претендентом»? – напоминает Стайлз, и продолжает, не ожидая ответа. - Или когда твой отец сказал, что ты выбрал того, с кем  _точно_  не заключить контракт? – он всё ещё зол, но понемногу успокаивается. - Я думаю, что и так всё ясно. Они просто _посмотрели_  на меня и сразу решили, что я не годен,  _недостаточно хорош_ , чтобы стать частью их стаи, даже если  _ты_  думаешь иначе.

\- Да. Потому, что ты  _парень_ и к тому же слишком молод, чтобы заводить детей, – Дерек проводит ладонями по лицу. – Мама отчаянно хочет восстановить стаю. Но ни мне, ни моим детям, никому не заменить моих братьев, тетю Оливию и остальных, – он резко отворачивается с видом полностью опустошённого и обреченного человека. – Я не мог спасти их тогда и не смогу заменять их сейчас. Я не хочу искать какую-то девушку, как на то надеялась моя мать. Я хочу только тебя.

 Теперь Стайлз выглядит до отчаяния смущенным.

\- Ух, ты… полегче на поворотах. Я не могу … - он качает головой и смотрит в сторону. - Позволь мне продолжить …давай поддерживать видимость, что это понарошку. Окей? Потому, что в противном случае я … мне придётся отказаться. Потому, что я не тот, я не …кого хотела бы твоя семья. И я не знаю, почему ты решил, что я тебе нужен. Если я просто притворюсь, тогда …тогда я смогу справиться с этим.

 Стайлз так отчаянно хочет, чтобы Дерек  согласился на его условия, что волк чувствует это в воздухе – приторно сладкий запах с толикой решимости, столь присущей Стайлзу. Дереку это совсем не нравится, но он знает, что если откажется, то угроза будет немедленно приведена в исполнение.

\- Если я пообещаю продолжать притворяться, то смогу узнать, почему ты решил, что не подходишь мне?

 - Нет, - непреклонно отвечает Стайлз.

 Дерек сдерживает рычание. Если бы он знал в чём проблема, то он смог бы со временем её решить, но, видимо, ему придётся работать вслепую.

\- Отлично. Я согласен в любом случае.

 - Ладно, - Стайл отворачивается от него, стараясь всеми силами сохранить самообладание. – Попкорн уже готов, – сообщает он, глядя в сторону.

 - Да, точно, - замечает Дерек и принимается за заливку из масла и соли.

 

К тому времени, как он закончил, Стайлз уже успокоился и включил фильм. Кино они смотрели практически в тишине. Стайлз по-прежнему не мог удержаться от реплик, то и дело вставляя своё мнение, но он не реагировал на происходящее на экране так же бурно, как в прошлый раз, потому, что уже видел этот фильм не единожды. Расставание вышло несколько скомканным. Стайлз не смотрел на него, отводил взгляд.

 

\- Я позвоню тебе позже, - на прощание произносит Дерек, и Стайлз согласно кивает, отвечая:

\- Хорошо. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 К тому времени, как он возвращается домой, Дерек уже немного успокаивается и хочет лишь одного - не встречать никого из своих родителей. Он не был уверен в том, что у него не возникнет желания открутить им головы. Дерек сейчас мог разговаривать только с Корой. Зайдя в дом, он  снимает куртку и вешает её с ключами на крючок, а затем, принюхиваясь, бесшумно проскользывает к лестнице.

  
К его огромному сожалению Кора сидит в гостиной и смотрит телевизор в компании обоих родителей. Аарон располагается рядом с Корой, а Талия пристроилась немного поодаль, разбирая какие-то бумаги. Кора оторвалась от просмотра, и поймала на себе взгляд Дерека.  
\- Эй, брат, что-то ты сегодня рановато!

  
\- Да, - нейтрально отвечает он и, прищурившись, смотрит на своих родителей, стараясь не сказать ничего лишнего, а затем вновь переводит взгляд на Кору. – Могу я поговорить с тобой? Наедине?

  
Кора открывает, было, рот, чтобы спросить ждёт ли их разговор, потому, что она хотела бы досмотреть своё шоу, но глядя на мать и на Дерека, решает, что это не лучшая идея. Аарон покашливает, раздумывая, не предложить ли и свою помощь, но решает, что лучше ему помолчать. Талия же продолжает молча изучать свои документы, пока Кора не поднимается, отдав пульт отцу, и не идёт за Дереком.

  
Дерек тихо рычит на отца. Глухой рокот невольно срывается с его губ, потому, что слова Стайлза раз за разом всплывают в его памяти. Он на время смог задвинуть их подальше, но стоило увидеть родителей, как всё накатило поновой. И поэтому он быстро покидает комнату, направляясь к лестнице. Кора идёт за ним по пятам и, зайдя в комнату Дерека, плотно закрывает за ними дверь. Их спальни были довольно хорошо звукоизолированы, так что их тихий разговор ни кто не сможет услышать.

  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает она.

  
\- Что, чёрт возьми, означает «полегче на поворотах»? – спрашивает Дерек, падая на кровать.

  
Кора моргает, не понимая.

  
\- Э-э, а контекст? Я думаю, что эти слова ты услышал от Стайлза, но что случилось до этого?

  
\- Мы спорили. Я сказал ему, что не желаю искать кого-либо другого. Тебе нужны подробности?

  
Кора отрицательно качает головой, и заправляет прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Он имел в виду «Ты слишком сильно давишь на меня, и это пугает до чёртиков».

  
\- Господи, ну с этим у меня не будет проблем, - отвечает Дерек, - он сердится на меня за … за то, что я ему вроде как начинаю нравится. Я ничего не понимаю.

  
\- Вы хотите начать всё с начала? – Кора переспрашивает, потому что сомневается. А ещё она подумывает о том, что предпочла бы сейчас находиться подальше от своего рычащего братца.

  
Дерек кивает и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Он начинает свой рассказ со встречи со Скоттом и истории о «белкоспасителе», о выводах, что ему поведал друг Стайлза, и завершает его пересказом дискуссии о попкорне и химических веществах, и том, к чему это в итоге привело. Кора слушает внимательно, и невольно вздрагивает от слов Дерека о том, что у Стайлза напрочь отсутствует чувство собственного достоинства. Это немного беспокоит, хотя она и не встречалась со Стайлзом лично. Кора кивает на моменте «полегче на поворотах», понимая, что передала брату правильный смысл, но хмурится, услышав про соглашение.

  
\- Я одного не понимаю. Почему он так уверен, что не пара тебе? – спрашивает она, - Я имею в виду, что да, мама была  су… сурова немного, но можно подумать, что её слово важнее, чем _твоё_.

  
Дерек замечает, что Кора не смогла назвать их мать сукой, это определение буквально застряло у неё в горле. И это было нормально. Она всё ещё их Альфа, и хотя он по-прежнему был чертовски зол на неё, но не желал распада стаи.

  
\- Я не знаю почему, – отвечает ей Дерек. – В первый раз после скандала он заставил меня пообещать ему, что наши встречи «не всерьёз». Я, естественно, согласился, боясь его потерять. Я готов был согласится на что угодно! Но, может, не стоило? Может, я облажался в тот раз, когда он думал, что я поведу его на свидание, а я ответил «Нет», потому, что мне просто захотелось провести время рядом с ним? Я не знаю почему. А сейчас он рассердился потому, что я сказал ему, чтобы он был самим собой, а потом просто всё испортил. Что с ним  _не так_? 

  
\- Похоже, что у него самооценка, действительно, ниже плинтуса, – решает Кора. – Но я могу понять то, что он сейчас чувствует. Он тебя  _знать не знает_ , Дер. Сколько времени вы провели друг с другом? Всего часов пять? И я понимаю, что с точки зрения человека то, что ты ему говоришь « Мне никто больше не нужен, и я хочу только тебя» звучит странновато. Так что «полегче на поворотах», – усмехаясь, заканчивает она.

  
\- Но почему он не поверил мне с самого начала? Он сказал мне, чтобы я перестал притворяться с ним. Словно это было ложью. И ладно, я знаю, что выгляжу угрюмым и нелюдимым на первый взгляд, но, боже мой, я же достаточно внимателен с ним.

  
\- Да уж, - замечает Кора, - Он, должно быть, очень старался не влюбиться в тебя.

  
\- Почему? – Дерек с такой силой падает на спину, что его подбрасывает на кровати.

  
\- Попробуй посмотреть на ситуацию с его точки зрения, окей? – начинает убеждать его Кора. - Давай предположим, что он может чувствовать вашу связь, по крайней мере чуть-чуть. Питер утверждает, что он может её чувствовать, а Питер умнее, чем мы все, и он  _уже_   _ухаживал_  за человеком, помнишь? Никто из нашей семьи не делал этого до него. Так вот, Стайлз нормальный подросток, и вдруг он избран великолепным и красивым оборотнем – заткнись, ты очень красивый и великолепный, и не спорь со мной, - и он целых двадцать волшебных минут думает «О, боже, как же мне повезло в этой жизни. Это самое лучшее, что в ней произошло!» и что он любим так, как никто из людей не может и вообразить, а потом, бац, его щёлкают по носу, говоря, что это ложь и обман.  _Ты_  был бы готов вновь поверить в волшебство после такого? 

  
\- Нет. Именно поэтому я и согласился с ним, чтобы переубедить в обратном постепенно. И у меня всё уже было почти зашибись, но потом он выливает всю эту дребедень на меня сегодня и … - Дерек взмахивает рукой, просто не находя слов, чтобы закончить мысль.

  
Кора же проводит ладонью по волосам, приглаживая.   
\- Вот, чёр-рт, я не знаю, - отвечает она, - я ведь не психиатр. И мне всего шестнадцать. Разве ты не должен поговорить об этом с кем-то, кто разбирается в жизни лучше меня?

  
\- Нет, ты не психиатр. Мне обычно очень хотелось хорошенько стукнуть своего психиатра, - Дерек распахивает объятия, приглашая сестру. - Но я больше не буду мучить тебя вопросами и просьбами решать всё за меня.

  
\- Это не означает, что я не хочу помочь тебе, - отвечает она, падая к нему на кровать. - Я просто думаю, что просить помощи стоит у того, кто лучше меня разбирается в человеческих отношениях. У кого-то, кто в этом знает больше, ведь я не попадала в подобную ситуацию, и я совсем  _не знаю_  Стайлза.

  
Дерек обнимает её за плечи, прижимая к своей груди.  
\- До сих пор ты оказала мне больше помощи, чем кто-либо другой. Не считая его отца. Он единственный человек, который действительно помог мне с самого начала. – Хейл замолкает ненадолго. – И, очевидно, сможет помочь мне снова.

  
\- И Скотт тоже помог тебе, - замечает Кора, - По крайней мере, пытался. И, да, хорошая идея. Шериф. Ты должен поговорить с ним. Я имею в виду, что он как никто другой знает, что сейчас происходит с его ребёнком.

  
\- Правильно. Скотт тоже помог. Мне так кажется. Белкоспаситель, серьёзно? – Дерек вздыхает, а затем строго смотрит на хихикающую у него под боком Кору. – Попробую завтра переговорить с шерифом.

  
\- Отлично, - сестра в шутку шлепает его ладошкой по груди, - пошли со мной, посмотрим «Адскую кухню». Тебе не помешает немного отвлечься.


	7. Chapter 7

От Автора: я назову Шерифа Стилински Томом, потому, что имя Джон вызывает у меня отторжение из-за одного мудака, которого я знал в реальности. Уж простите мне эту странность. ^ _ ^

От переводчика: Извините за задержку. Реал такой реал.

Бета-ридер: мадамо

 

Шериф Стилински просматривал некоторые отчёты и свидетельства во время обеда, состоящего из сэндвича с индейкой (с обезжиренным майонезом и хлебом с отрубями, господи, что же он сотворил такого, чтобы заслужить это?) и ненадолго отвлекся от бумаг, когда в кабинет вошёл Майк Уитмор, окружной прокурор собственной персоной. Ему была назначена встреча, и шериф поспешно отодвинул документы и сэндвич в сторону. У них ушло около получаса на то, чтобы обсудить предстоящую работу по группе подростков, пойманных на вандализме и кражах по всему городу, и на этом их совместная деятельность на сегодня заканчивалась.

Уже почти на пороге Уитмор неожиданно повернулся и спросил:

\- Так как вы собираетесь поступить в ситуации с Дереком Хейлом?

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – уточнил Стилински, немного хмурясь.

\- Ну, вы же в курсе происходящего,- ответил Уитмор, - так ваш сын собирается отказать ему или нет?

Шериф положил руки на стол и произнёс:

\- Стайлзу необходимо некоторое время для того, чтобы решить подходит ли ему Дерек, чтобы принять какое-либо решение. И я думаю, что это правильно.  Он молод, его не было в списках в этом году, так что он может не торопиться что-либо решать.

Уитмор в ответ нахмурился.

\- И вам не претит то, что вашего сына будут использовать и дальше, так же как сейчас?

У шерифа невольно дёрнулась бровь, но он по-прежнему выглядел очень спокойным.

\- Я не уверен в том, что _тебя_ это действительно должно интересовать, Майк.

При этих словах прокурор вздрогнул, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Ну, вы же слышали, что все вокруг в курсе, что Хейл выбрал Стайлза для того, чтобы воздержаться от выбора _настоящего_ супруга, и мне кажется позором, что он _так_ будет использовать вашего сына… 

\- Извини, - ответил Стилински, - но «все» не могут знать лучше, потому что никто этого не знает. Каждый вправе выдвигать свои предположения, но это не будет истиной. Насколько я могу видеть, Дерек сделал отличный выбор, и если Стайлз решит, что ему комфортно с ним, то я поддержу своего сына на все сто процентов. И это действительно всё, что я могу сказать по этому поводу.

Уитмор прочистил горло, покашливая.

\- Ну, э-э-э, хорошо, я уже ухожу, - нерешительно замялся он, но всё же вышел из комнаты без дальнейших разговоров.

\- Тупая ослиная задница, - прошептал себе под нос Стилински, когда Уитмор скрылся из вида. Но ему сложно было сердиться. Уитмор был не первым, кто высказал ему подобную точку зрения. Многие люди предположили, склоняясь к мнению большинства, что это была всего лишь шутка, зло сыгранная со Стайлзом. Шериф был уверен в том, что всё началось с кого-то из его соседей, пустившего этот слух по сарафанному радио в первый же день. Как только он узнает, кто именно это сделал, он навестит этого болтуна и выскажется довольно резко в адрес зачинщика. Но до сих пор все просто принимали на веру теорию о том, что Дерек просто прикрывается Стайлзом, не желая дальше искать свою вторую половинку. А некоторые считали, что это соглашение взаимовыгодно, потому что Стайлз получал престиж и защиту в обмен на тёпленькое местечко рядом с оборотнем. Но большинство всё же считали, что его просто принудили это сделать, или ещё хуже, что он сам не понимал, во что вляпался.

Каждая из этих теорий откровенно злила шерифа, но он будет держать рот на замке так долго, как сможет, высказываясь только от своего имени, но ни разу не говоря за Стайлза. До тех пор, пока Стайлз окончательно не определится. А пока он всем говорил, что ничего больше не может добавить по этому поводу. И ему казалось, что так он будет отвечать всем ещё долгое время.

Он доел свой бутерброд и с отвращением посмотел на кусочки сельдерея и цветной капусты, которые сын положил к его обеду, и в это время секретарь отвлек его.

\- Шериф Стилински? К вам Дерек Хейл и он желает вас видеть.

Шериф немного нахмурился, но кивнул:

\- Скажи ему пусть проходит, - и с этими словами он выкинул коробку с овощами в мусорку, стараясь забыть о том, что они вообще тут были.

Дерек появился в дверном проёме несколькими мгновениями позже и замер, принюхиваясь и чувствуя запах еды.

\- Я вам помешал обедать, шериф? Я могу зайти попозже.

Стилински покачал головой и махнул ему рукой, подзывая.

\- Обычно я обедаю на рабочем месте. И зови меня Том. Так что ты хотел?

 Дерек закрыл за собой дверь. Преграда в виде закрытой двери не могла остановить других оборотней в участке от подслушивания, но сигнализировала о том, что разговор частный, и они не должны слушать то, о чём Хейл собрался разговаривать с шерифом. Он шумно выдохнул и сел в кресло.

\- Стайлз. Чем я ещё сейчас могу быть обеспокоен? И разговором, что состоялся у нас вчера вечером.

\- Ну, об этом разговоре я слышу впервые, - ответил Стилински, -  когда я вчера вернулся домой, сын уже спал. Так что, пожалуй, тебе стоит просветить меня и ознакомить с ключевыми моментами этой беседы.

Дерек задумался на минуту и кивнул. Он опустил некоторые подробности, такие как «белкоспаситель» и возникший внезапный стояк,  в основном потому, что понимал, что это не то, что сейчас действительно стоит знать отцу Стайлза. Он уже заметил, что люди могут странно себя вести, когда слышат о сексе и о подростках в возрасте Стайлза. А ещё стоило учесть то, что раньше говорил ему шериф о наличии у него аконитовых пуль, так что правильнее было не вдаваться в «лишние» подробности.

\- Мы решили продлить нашу первоначальную договорённость. Я был против, но он сказал, что ему будет лучше, если я продолжу пользоваться им как прикрытием.

Том вздохнул и провел ладонью по волосам.

\- Ох, мальчик. Это может дерьмово выглядеть, но это не ошибка. Мне кажется, я понимаю, почему Стайлз пришел к такому выводу, но возможно мне понадобится больше информации. Эта … связь пары … она ведь существует. Это супружество. Я слышал о ней, но очевидно, что не мог испытать, потому, что не оборотень. Как тебе стало понятно, что Стайлз твоя пара?

 - Я не смогу этого чётко объяснить, - ответил Дерек, отводя взгляд, - у нас всегда присутствует связь с членами стаи, но это не мгновенное дело. Когда мы находим нашу половинку, то связь образуется сразу, но ей надо некоторое время, чтобы окрепнуть, - Дерек нервно потер бедро,- дядя Питер считает, что Стайлз уже чувствует её. Ему лучше знать, ведь его парой была Оливия, а она была человеком, – его голос дрогнул, когда он произнес это имя, но затем вновь зазвучал ровно. – Я чувствую это, но мне сложно классифицировать и выразить всё словами.   

\- Ладно, - шериф задумчиво кивнул, – мне кажется, что он тоже может её чувствовать. Ну, по крайней мере, определённо что-то чувствует. И он не уверен, что ему дальше делать с этим чувством. Он хочет верить, что оно реально, но ты должен понимать, что он всего лишь подросток, у которого никогда раньше _не было_ серьёзных отношений.

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Поэтому, если мы, оборотни, знаем точно, что у нас будет один единственный партнёр на всю оставшуюся жизнь и это нас не беспокоит, то для вас, людей, это действительно кажется странным. И Стайлза не было в списках, так что мой выбор был не тем, что он планировал или хотя бы думал об этом.

Том поднял палец вверх.

\- Стайлз думает _обо всём_. И он _был_ в списках в прошлом году. И мы говорили об этом. Серьёзно. Говорили о том, что большинство подростков наверняка и не догадались обсудить в своих семьях. Я убедился, что он _хотел_ там быть, что он готов, прежде чем он подписался в прошлый раз.

\- Но он не подписывался на этот раз. Что-то изменилось, - воскликнул Дерек. -  Если он всё продумал, почему сейчас так нервничает?

\- То, что изменило его решение, и это же беспокоит сейчас, - пояснил Том. - А именно, что почти каждый знакомый сказал ему, что не стоит включать своё имя в список, потому, что он недостоин даже внимания оборотня.

Стилински говорил это сейчас спокойно и как само собой разумеющееся, хотя ему до сих пор было больно вспоминать тот день год назад, когда сын пришёл домой после церемонии бледный, дрожа от боли и гнева.

\- Что? – Дерек вздрогнул так сильно, как будто кто-то наступил ему на хвост. А затем обеими ладонями потёр лицо. – Конечно, если бы это были мои родители, то они пошли бы и сказали бы то же самое, но совершенно по другим причинам. Но нет, этого не мог сказать оборотень, тем более Альфа. Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из стаи смог сказать такую глупость. Даже если в стае тебе не нравится кто-то, то не из-за того, что он недостоин. Люди так глупы?- добавил Хейл, негодуя.

Шериф молча выслушал эту тираду. Затем он вздохнул и подался всем корпусом вперёд, опираясь локтями на стол.

\- Дерек, ты должен понять… Стайлз никогда не был популярным. У него никогда не было кучи друзей. Он нервный неуклюжий пацан, который не всегда может контролировать свою импульсивность и не говорить того, что не должен. Который бывает одержим разными идеями, у которого плохо со спортом и ещё хуже с девочками. Его отец – шериф, и да, он знает, что это весомый аргумент. Его мать умерла, когда ему было семь лет,  и некоторые глупые дети использовали это, чтобы сделать ему больно. Когда ему было девять, он однажды пришёл домой весь в слезах, потому, что другой ребёнок заявил ему «Твоя мама настолько тебя ненавидела, что умерла, лишь бы не быть больше рядом с тобой». Дети очень жестоки и Стайлз провел б _о_ льшую сознательную часть своей жизни, буквально купаясь в чужой ненависти.

Дерек невольно оскалил зубы, когда шериф рассказывал об оскорблении памяти матери Стайлза. Среди оборотней подобное высказывание всегда заканчивалось тем, что лилась кровь. Но затем он взял себя в руки, предполагая:

 - Так что теперь Стайлз не верит, когда кто-то, кого он не знает достаточно хорошо, ласков с ним и говорит, что любит его. И он начинает нервничать и думает, что это всего лишь случайность или что над ним опять смеются? – Дерек сделал небольшую паузу, и снова продолжил. - Ладно, неловкость – не очень большой недостаток. Я боялся, что он собирается принуждать себя к отношениям со мной.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб Стилински, - ответил ему Том, - у меня чуть не случился приступ паники, когда он решил присоединиться к команде по лакроссу. Но да. Я думал, что рано или поздно он мог бы поверить кому-нибудь своего возраста и менее… эффектному, чем ты.

 - Он в составе команды по лакроссу? – переспросил Дерек, рвано выдыхая, а потом до него дошла вторая часть фразы шерифа, - Подождите, что? – Дерек был настолько озадачен, что ему показалось – он ослышался. – Я имею в виду, я знаю, что я старше, но …

Том снова улыбнулся.

\- Как часто ты смотришься в зеркало, сынок?

Дерек не смотрел в его сторону, отводя взгляд.

\- Я ненавижу зеркала. С тех самых пор, как … - он тяжело сглотнул и вновь повторил, - я их просто ненавижу.

Шериф Стилински обдумывал услышанное некоторое время. Годы прошли со времени того пожара, но он помнил всё так, как будто это случилось вчера, помнил огонь в ту ночь, помнил обугленные руины, помнил того, кто был из них вытащен. Протокол требовал, чтобы оборотням в любом случае оказывалась медицинская помощь, даже если пострадавший больше похож на труп, чем на нечто живое. Даже со своей регенерацией оборотня Дерек тогда несколько месяцев провёл в больнице. Он понимал, почему тот с тех пор ненавидит зеркала, а значит следующую мысль, которую Том желал до него донести, надо было высказывать очень и очень осторожно.

\- Хорошо, - скзал он, - представь с ним рядом брутального мужчину, возрастом в двадцать- двадцать четыре года, который выглядит привлекательно на одиннадцать баллов по шкале от одного до десяти.

\- Вы можете попробовать в следующий раз попытаться вместе с моими сестрами выбрать мне стрижку или попытаться одеть во что-то кроме той одежды, в которой я могу спокойно работать, - Хейл явно не желал продолжать разговор на эту тему, но он знал, как быть вежливым, - Но спасибо за комплимент.

После того, как Том на секунду возвёл очи горе, он решил больше не касаться этой темы и просто продолжил:

\- Я хочу сказать, что Стайлз понимает разницу между вами как никогда и пытается примириться с этим. И да, у него проблема с самооценкой, - повисла недолгая пауза, - просто огромная проблема с самооценкой.

Дереку это всё не нравилось, но, к сожалению, тут он ничего не мог изменить. Или сказать, что это неправда.

\- И что мне делать? Я так не считаю, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Стайлз принимал складывающиеся между нами отношения как что-то ненормальное.

\- Ну, для него всё, связанное с тем, что выбрали именно его, выглядит ненормально, - ответил Том, - но я не думаю, что ты сделал что-то не так. Не думаю, что ты должен что-то менять. Может быть, стоит просто не слишком давить на него, когда он так упрям в своём мнении? Например, сказать что-нибудь более мягкое вроде: «ну, это всего лишь твоё мнение» или «хорошо, придется согласиться с этим». Но не «ты абсолютно прав и я считаю тебя удивительным».

\- Поэтому мы не можем на самом деле спорить об этом, - предполжил Дерек, видя мудрость в словах шерифа.

Стилински кивнул.

\- Да, просто дай ему немного времени. Я очень рад, что ты выбрал именно его, правда, - редкая улыбка коснулась его губ, - я рад, что кто-то смог разглядеть в нём то, что я вижу каждый день.

При этом Дерек не отрывал взгляд от пола и выглядел немного смущенным.

\- Я рад, что он тогда попал в комнату, где находился я. Конечно, тогда он сразу же попытался неловко упасть и разбросать свои мозги по полу, но что поделать, в этом он весь.

Отец Стайлза фыркнул и засмеялся.

\- Вот тебе следующий совет: делайте с ним что-либо ещё кроме просмотра кино в гостиной. Спроси, чего _ему_ хотелось бы. Так он поймёт, что тебе важно знать его мнение, даже если он ничего не предложит в ответ. 

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Я плох в плане ухаживаний.

\- Ну, в этом плане вы оба одинаково «хороши», - Том махнул рукой на него, - иди и сделай уже что-нибудь полезное в другом месте. У меня есть работа.

Дерек снова кивнул и поднялся со стула. 

\- Еще раз спасибо.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Дерек был немного удивлён, когда получил текстовое сообщение от Стайлза через несколько дней. Он сам не инициировал разговор всё это время, желая дать подростку некоторое время  на обдумывание. Этот сообщение и не было текстом, как таковым. Просто пара слов о смешной картинке, что тот видел в Интернете. Дерек воспринял это как знак того, что Стайлз пытается загладить свою вину за то, что наговорил раньше. Дерек нашел в интернете смешную картинку и отправил Стайлзу в ответ.

Через пару часов от Стайлза вновь пришло сообщение:

«Читаю об оборотнях. Правда, что вы слышите вой члена стаи за многие мили?»

Дерек нашел этот вопрос обнадёживающим.

«Да. При хороших условиях человек слышит вой за семь миль. Мы за десять-двадцать влёгкую». 

«Но ты же можешь определить, кто именно воет, правда? Люди не могут этого сделать»

«Правда. Иногда люди могут распознать пол или возраст. Оборотни из стаи могут научиться называть конкретных членов семьи»

Он не упомянул, что пары всегда могут распознать зов своей половинки, даже если та – просто человек. Если Стайлз узнает об этом самостоятельно - прекрасно, но Дерек ему об этом не станет рассказывать.

Вновь повисла долгая пауза.

«Я выл. Ты смог меня услышать?»

Сначала Дерек лишь фыркнул, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли Стайлз сделал это, и решил, что скорее всего да, сделал. Затем он подумал, что пожалуй следует рассказать Стайлзу о том, что он никогда не находил этот вышеупомянутое голосовое сопровождение необходимым для людей из стаи. Потому что сильные эмоции друг друга любая пара может почувствовать и через связь, возникающую у них, уже через некоторое время. О том, что остальные члены стаи могут услышать своего человека, как тот кричит от боли либо смеётся от радости на гораздо большем расстоянии, чем когда он бы просто повыл. В итоге Дерек ответил:

«Ты меня дурачишь. У тебя не настолько большие лёгкие и не достаточно крепкие голосовые связки».

 Вновь повисла долгая пауза, а потом пришел вопрос, не относящийся к предыдущему:

«Вы действительно скидываетесь на общак?»

Дерек не видел повода скрывать что-то или стесняться этой стороны отношений в их стае, ведь эти отношения были естественны.

«Да. Мы оставляем себе часть заработка для собственных целей и нужд, но большинство остаётся в семье». Дерек отправил это сообщение, а потом продолжил, уточняя: «За исключением денежных пособий на детей. Если ты слишком молод, чтобы зарабатывать, то ты просто вносишь свой посильный вклад в семью».

«А что относительно распределения обязанностей? Я имею в виду, что мама-волчица должна делать для стаи гораздо больше, чем папа-волк, правильно?»

«Только не в нашей стае. Мы все обязанности делим пропорционально. Мама делает больше, но и получает больше. А я вот оплачу колледж Коре, когда та решит продолжить своё обучение, в отличие от меня»

Дерек отправил это сообщение и задумался, вновь набирая уточнение:

«Почти все семьи создают общаки. Это инстинкт. Сколько стай - столько и мнений. И я слышал о некоторых, у которых были трудности в этом плане, но это были стаи, не объединённые семейными узами»

«А что на счёт неработающих членов стаи?»

«Для того чтобы не работать, обычно существует очень веская причина. Но всё же это члены стаи. И о них заботятся все»

Отправляя это, Дерек думал о Питере. Иногда Питер был при деньгах, а иногда нет, но никто толком не мог объяснить, откуда они у него, ведь официально он нигде не работал. И никто из них не собирается попрекать его за это.

«Что заставило тебя поинтересоваться?» - спросил Дерек.

«Да так, просто задумался о своём». Ответ Стайлза был очень загадочен.

Дерек раздумывал о том, как можно интерпретировать их разговор, учитывая всё то, о чём они говорили раньше, когда встречались. Затем он отправил:

«А о какой карьере раздумываешь ты?»

Он по-прежнему считал, что Стайлз не тот человек, что способен сидеть без дела и при этом радоваться жизни.

«Скорее всего, о должности офицера полиции, - ответил Стайлз. - С отцом работают два вервольфа, ты хорошо их знаешь?»

Дерек не удивился, узнав, что Стайлз решил пойти по стопам отца. Но вот вопрос его озадачил. Впервые в этом разговоре Стайлза заинтересовало его личное мнение о ком-то.

«Я их не знаю. Они из соседних стай, так что я недостаточно хорошо знаком с ними»

Вновь повисла долгая пауза. Настолько долгая, что Дерек начал беспокоиться о том, не сказал ли он чего лишнего, ненароком обидев Стайлза. Ему повезло, что сегодня на работе не было аврала и весь запланированный объём работы он уже выполнил, так что сейчас мог просто сидеть, ожидая следующего клиента или звонка. Но он успокаивал себя мыслью, что вероятнее всего Стайлз был занят обработкой очередной порции информации, и пришедшее следом сообщение подтвердило его догадку, потому что тот вновь сменил тему.

«Некоторые стаи больше остальных, верно?»

Вопрос, заданный Стайлзом, кажется обманчиво простым, но на него не так уж и много правильных ответов.

«Да. Но количество членов стаи может изменяться»

«Существуют законы касательно обращения людей, - сообщил Стайлз, как будто Дерек  и не знал об этом, - как и обстоятельства, когда вы можете это сделать без согласия, если человек при смерти, либо без сознания»

Стайлз – сын шерифа, он сам собирался стать полицейским, поэтому Дерек не удивился бы, узнав, что Стилински уже наизусть выучил этот и ряд других законов. Конечно, Дерек знал некоторые из этих Предписаний. Его мать – Альфа и юрист, она детально знала каждое из Правил в этом Законопроекте. Некоторые из них она лично помогала вписывать.   

«Законодательство, как правило, вещь хорошая, – напечатал он. - Обращение человека очень важно для нас. Оно проходит, базируясь и тесно переплетаясь вместе с остальными стайными инстинктами. И не всё так просто. Магией его не повернуть вспять, исправляя содеянное. Некоторые люди категорически против укуса. – Дерек подумал о том, что это вопрос не только моральных соображений, но и утилитарного значения. – Иногда регенерации не происходит и укус лишь продлевает агонию, добавляя боли, но не исцеляя»

После небольшой паузы Стайлз ответил:

«Ты в курсе, что мы в чате, и значит не стоит писать в ответ целый маленький рассказ?»

Дерек фыркнул и в ответ послал смайл, который Кора часто соотносила с ним:

« :| * Ты говоришь, как моя сестра» 

Через некоторое время он добавил: «Если ты меня спрашиваешь, то я отвечаю на вопрос».

Стайлз проигнорировал это сообщение.

«Значит, в некоторых стаях есть просто люди, верно?»

«Да»

Дерек отправил в ответ эти две буквы просто, чтобы подразнить Стайлза после предыдущего обмена сообщениями. Но потом он всё же начал набирать более подробный ответ, потому что знал – эта тема нуждается в полном прояснении с его стороны.

«В нашей стае раньше был человек. До пожара, – он не любил вспоминать этот период, так что его пальцы, набиравшие сообщение, дрогнули. Похоже, он не мог говорить об этом, не заикаясь, даже в чате. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что Стайлз должен узнать. – Тётя Оливия, жена Питера, была человеком».

«Дети оборотней всегда рождаются оборотнями?  Ну, например, мыслимое ли дело, если у двух оборотней рождается человек? Это осмеивается остальными или как?»

Дерек с шумом облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь тому, что Стайлз не стал продолжать тему пожара.

«У вервольфов всегда рождаются вервольфы. А у обращённых или в браке с людьми, это уж как получится. У нас в семье это никого не волнует. Мы остаёмся стаей. И мне кажется, что и в большинстве правильных стай так же. Хотя дерьмо случается»

«Я читал, что если в семье оборотней рождался человек, то его тут же обращали, потому, что он слишком молод, чтобы решать, - написал Стайлз, - и это законно, потому что родители могут дать согласие за ребенка. Это правда?»

Дерек поджал губы. Такой случай действительно был.

«Ну, я же говорил. Придурки. Нет, нет определённого законом положения по этому вопросу. Но многие согласны, что это неправильно. И сложнодоказуемо. Я слышал, как доктор Дитон сравнивал этот поступок с тем, что ребёнку-гермафродиту  насильно бы присвоили пол. В таких случаях, лучше подождать»

«Должно быть, он очень поднаторел в медицине с начала твоего белкоспасительного сезона»

Дерек вновь ответил ему смайликом. И дополнил:

«Для справки. У доктора Дитона уже есть медицинская степень. Кроме того, белки ему всегда были очень признательны», - Дерек автоматически отправил это сообщение.

«Да, но почему ты так о них заботишься? Я имею в виду, что ты – волк в человеческой шкуре, верно? Почему бы тебе просто не съесть их? Ведь волки едят белок»

На минуту Дерек задумался, обдумывая оборот «волк в человеческой шкуре» со всех сторон, прежде чем ответить.

«Да, мы волки, но и люди одновременно. Кроме того нет смысла их есть. В белке больше меха, чем мяса. И хвост. Он застревает между зубов»

Дерек отправил сообщение, а затем дописал: « Нет, я никогда не ел белок». И ещё одно: «Но мы не раз загоняли оленей и другую крупную дичь».

«Но всё же немного глупо отказываться от дармовой еды, - написал Стайлз. - А если ты будешь очень-очень голоден?»

«Нет, не глупо, – ответил Дерек, фыркнув от смеха, - настоящие волки в дикой природе действительно не откажутся от любой еды, тем более дармовой, потому, что им нужны запасы жира, чтобы пережить холодную зиму и дожить до весны. Оборотень же быстрее объявит охоту на ключи от машины, найдёт их и поедет в супермаркет за продуктами»

 «Ну, просто Беар Гриллс**» - ответил Стайлз, и Дерек задался вопросом, не погуглить ли ему это имя. Прежде, чем он перешёл к поиску, от Стайлза пришло ещё одно сообщение:

«Мне кажется, что ты бы предпочёл в еду диких животных. Они экологически чище»

Дерек удивлённо моргнул. Большинство людей никогда не задумывались об этом.

«Иногда. Ты прав. Нам не нравится вкус мяса, если в нём чувствуется привкус химических веществ. Но мы покупаем экологически чистое мясо. Дикие животные на вкус сильно отличаются от домашних, из-за того, что они едят. В их рационе нет зерна, а есть лишь трава, полевые цветы и прочее…»

Дерек раздумывал, стоило ли говорить Стайлзу, что тут важны не только предпочтения в еде. Иногда суть была в самой погоне, в необходимости выследить дичь, загнать всей стаей, преследуя добычу на четырёх лапах, чувствуя на себе из одежды лишь только собственный мех, в азарте преследования и в удовлетворении от того, как клыки сжимаются на плоти, прерывая трепещущую в агонии жизнь. И дело было вовсе не в насилии или жажде крови, как это представляли себе люди. Дело было в чувстве единения _стаи_ , в том, что они действовали сообща, как единый живой организм, взаимодействуя без слов, и в том чувстве хорошо исполненного долга, которое приходило в финале удачной охоты. Сильная стая способная сообща загнать добычу и выжить. Но он не уверен, что Стайлз воспримет это всё именно так. Некоторые люди, сталкиваясь с их реальностью, находили странным то, что вервольфы настолько же волки, насколько и люди. Так что Дерек не набрал больше ничего, оставляя сообщение без продолжения.

Его опасения, что Стайлз продолжит тему охоты развеялись, когда тот вновь сменил тему, и от Стилински пришло сообщение, от которого у Дерека появилось неприятное чувство, будто черви шевелятся в области желудка.

«А что если два члена стаи не ладят? Например, если Кора приведёт в стаю свою пару, которая тебя не устроит? Что ты тогда сделаешь?»

От этого вопроса у Дерека на миг замерло сердце, потому что он был абсолютно уверен в том, что Стайлз _фактически_ спросил его: «Как я могу стать частью твоей семьи, если меня никто из них не любит?»

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и ответил:

«Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы как можно спокойнее и вежливее разрешить ситуацию. Мы не шутим такими вещами»

«Что если Альфе кто-то не нравится?»

Дерек удивился. Каким боком это касается его лично? А потом понял. Его мать. Вот о какой Альфе сейчас шла речь. Но, с другой стороны, Стайлз интересовался этими отношениями так, словно хотел знать, чего ему ожидать для себя в стае.

«Аналогично. Альфа не будет никого изгонять, если тот не вредит стае. Личностные конфликты бывают, но они не первичны в стайных отношениях»

У Дерека дёрнулись пальцы, так ему хотелось добавить ещё одно сообщение, привести различные примеры, но он остановил себя, отправляя только это.

«Но в конечном итоге именно Альфа принимает решение о том, быть ли кому-либо в стае или нет, правильно? Значит, она сможет дать мне под зад, как только ей захочется»,  - пришло в ответ от Стайлза. Это его сообщение пришло так быстро, как будто Стайлз боялся спросить, но если бы он не отправил его сейчас, то не спросил бы никогда.

 Дерек прочитал это и помрачнел.

«В общем-то да. Но хороший Альфа никогда не будет диктатором». Дерек отправил ответ, а потом добавил: «Она может признавать свои ошибки и менять мнение». А затем стал ждать ответа Стайлза, думая о том, что, возможно, тот продолжит настаивать на ответе и заставит Дерека признаться в том, что он уже для себя решил. Если Талия откажется принять Стайлза в стаю, то Дерек предпочтёт уйти из семьи, но сохранить свою связь с парой. Но он не хотел сейчас снова волновать или расстраивать Стайлза.

Вновь повисла долгая пауза. Очень долгая. Настолько долгая, что Дерек начал нервничать. А затем он получил сообщение:

«Узел всегда обязателен?»

От изумления у него перехватило дыхание. Дерек снова и снова перечитывал сообщение  в удивлении глазея на экран, прежде чем ответил:

«Что? Нет!» А затем, после секундного размышления, добавил: «Разве что ты большой поклонник грязного и развратного порно. Стоп! Где ты вообще этого нахватался?»

От Стайлза пришла в ответ ссылка: «razvlecheniesoborotnem4u.com»

Само название этой ссылки как будто насмехалось над решимостью Дерека. В конце концов Хейл покачал головой, сетуя на собственную недальновидность, убедился, что его телефон в беззвучном режиме и никто не стоит за спиной, а затем кликнул на ссылку. Для него этот сайт стал равносилен открывшейся двери в Ад. Если за вышеупомянутой дверью скрывалось бы нечто связанное со здоровенными рычащими пирсингованными в самых неожиданных местах и промасленными обнажёнными телами. Телами, делающими друг с другом много чего интересного. Не то чтобы Дерек видел так уж много порно в своей жизни, но такого он точно не встречал. С другой стороны, теперь ему стал ясен вопрос про вязку и узел. Хейл закрыл сайт.

 «Теперь я знаю четыре новые для себя вещи»

«Только четыре?» - переспросил Стайлз. - «Я, например, всего лишь спустя час, уже просто устал удивляться открытым для себя новшествам».

«1. Есть места, в которых пирсинг неожиданно привлекателен, - ответил Дерек,- 2. Есть места, которые никогда не надо пирсинговать. 3. Не смотря на всё моё отношение к происходящему, я уважительно отношусь к уровню контроля над показанными обращениями. 4. И последнее. Я не хочу знать, как ты попал на этот сайт»

«И это всё, что ты узнал?» - сквозь буквы сообщения так и проскальзывало разочарование Стайлза.- «Блиин, я, наверно,  всё же куплю для тебя энциклопедию с картинками и минимумом слов».

Дерек на секунду нахмурился, глядя на экран своего телефона, хотя это предложение его позабавило.

«Я на работе. И не просматриваю порно в своё рабочее время»

«И что? Я вот в школе», - ответил Стайлз.

 «Господи, Иисусе, - набрал Дерек, - есть нормальное порно, которое лучше отражает реальность, с него и стоит начинать», - добавил он быстро и отправил прежде, чем передумал.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я нашёл его и посмотрел? Проблематично будет, потому, что на его звуки сбежится толпа желающих поучиться»

Дерек открыто засмеялся. Он решил, что не стоило позволять Стайлзу искать для него порно. Даже разводить «на слабо» не стоило. Теперь все его мысли были заняты лишь тем, как пальцы Стайлза порхали над кнопками его телефона, набирая сообщения. «Точно гореть мне в аду», - пробормотал Хейл себе под нос, но, в конце концов, набрал:

«Это тоже можно приравнять к обучению»

«Я же говорил. Узнаю много нового об оборотнях»

«Во время школьных занятий?» - с любопытством спросил Дерек, но потом понял, что их разговор длился гораздо дольше, чем положено учебному дню.

«А почему бы и нет?» - переспросил Стайлз.

«Ты что, разве не учишься?»

Кора тоже могла присылать Дереку небольшие сообщения в начале или в конце урока, но только не во время занятий, потому что её сразу же наказали бы и забрали телефон.

«Не в данный момент», - ответил Стайлз. В его ответе чувствовалось подобие вызова.

И Дерек принял вызов. «Чем же ты тогда занят?» - хотелось набрать ему в ответ, но в таком случае он получил бы логичное «Изучаю оборотней». Так что он набрал:

«Где ты, если не в классе?»

«Наказан до самого вечера»

«За что?» - не мог не спросить Дерек.

«Обругал учителя, используя слова, которые она не поняла».

 «Матом?» - уточнил Дерек. Его не удивило, что у Стайлза очень широкий лексикон и что он очень начитан, в отличие от его учителей.

«Всё зависит от точки зрения. Я обозвал её толстой прыщавой троглодиткой. Но мне кажется, что я неправильно применил слово «прыщавая». Стоило всё же пожелать ей покрыться прыщами».

«Грубо» - высказал своё мнение Дерек.

«Хочешь знать, о ком я так?»

«Давай»

«Я сказал это училке английского».

«Даже не знаю, что тебе на это сказать, - подвел итог своих размышлений Дерек. - Кроме того, что мне бы было стыдно за своего учителя, не знающего таких простых определений».

«Ну, по крайней мере, учителя, что присматривает сейчас за мной, не волнует то, что я пользуюсь телефоном и ноутбуком» - пришло сообщение от Стайлза. - «Так что я могу себя чем-нибудь занять».

 У Дерека возник вопрос, чем бы Стайлз себя занял, если бы в течение этого наказания ему бы не разрешили пользоваться ни телефоном, ни ноутбуком, но тут, как назло, пришел клиент, и задал кучу вопросов о том, какой грунт ему лучше купить. Когда же Дерек освободился и вернулся к своему телефону, то там уже было новое сообщение, в котором просто говорилось:

«Спасибо»

Хейл долго пытался понять, поблагодарил ли Стайлз его за ответы или что-то ещё. И решил, что сейчас следовало применить ту же тактику, что он проводил с Питером, уточняя:

«За что?»

«За то, что не давал мне скучать» - ответил Стайлз.

«Всегда пожалуйста», - Дерек хотел добавить что-то ещё, но потом вспомнил про «полегче на поворотах». Всё, что он делал до сих пор, кажется, срабатывало, и этот разговор лишь подтвердил правильность выбранной стратегии. То, что Стайлз сегодня не свернул разговор, говорило о том, что ему до сих пор было очень комфортно с Хейлом.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Комната Стайлза никогда не отличалась порядком, но когда у него случался приступ научно-исследовательского интереса, любой маломальский намёк на чистоту и порядок отметался напрочь. По всем горизонтальным поверхностям  были разбросаны книги, брошюры и газетные вырезки. Сейчас Стилински сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и штудировал брошюру в мягкой обложке, одну из тех, что продавались чуть ли не на каждом углу. На раздавшийся в дверь стук он лишь рассеяно ответил:

\- Да, да, войдите.

Он не посмотрел на вошедшего, потому что в это время красным и жёлтым маркерами что-то отмечал на одной из страниц книжки. Когда над головой раздался женский голос, произнесший «ВАУ», Стайлз буквально подскочил на месте, осматриваясь. На пороге стоял Скотт со своей неизменной тупой ухмылкой, а из-за его плеча выглядывала Эллисон. Они оба были одеты без особых изысков, хотя коротенькая юбка Эллисон очень привлекала внимание, почти не скрывая изумительные ножки.

-Хей, - поприветствовал их Стайлз, выглядя по-идиотски.

Скотт приподнял брови, но продолжил улыбаться, произнося:

\- Коньки? Четыре часа? Звучит знакомо?

\- Ох, блин! – Стайлз оглядел завал из бумаг в своей комнате. - Я увлёкся.

 - Ничего страшного, - заметила Эллисон, и аккуратно села на краешке кровати. - Чем ты занят?

\- Исследование, - невнятно ответил ей Стайлз через колпачок от маркера, зажатого зубами. Его лицо просто светилось. – Хей, и ты можешь мне помочь, если ответишь на пару вопросов, которые я тебе задам.

\- Если, конечно, это не коммерческая тайна, - согласилась Эллисон, смеясь.

Скотт же просто застонал.

\- Только не говори, что та брошюра о менструальном цикле так тебя завела…

\- Нет, это об оборотнях, - ответил Стайлз. - Твой папа пропагандирует анти-оборотнические отношения, так что, возможно, ты знаешь то, чего не знаю я.

Эллисон скривилась.

\- Наверно. Но как только отец начинает говорить об этом, я тут же выхожу из комнаты.

\- Да, но ваша семья _основала_ одну из главных и крупнейших групп по борьбе с оборотнями в стране.- Стайлз продолжил, не обращая внимания на её видимое недовольство от выбранной темы, - И, видишь, вот в чём проблема. Я тут подумал: «Эй, если у меня есть вопросы про оборотней, то я просто пойду и найду ответы». Но вместо этого я нашёл кучу противоречивой информации. Я читаю в учебнике одно, а затем в общеобразовательных брошюрах другое, а в Интернете _третье_. Множество групп, таких как WLO, обвиняют оборотней в пропаганде, направленной на то, чтобы побудить людей добровольно стремиться в стаи, но в то же время многие видные исследователи утверждают, что материалы WLO полны лжи и ненависти, и поэтому я не знаю к кому мне ещё обратиться, чтобы получить  _ответы_.

\- Приведи пример, - предложил Скотт, плюхаясь в кресло Стайлза.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стайлз и начал рыться в бумагах, разбросанных по полу. – Ладно, вот отличный пример. Принят закон об оборотнях, в котором говорится, что им разрешается обращать людей, если человеческой жизни угрожает смертельная опасность. И есть люди, состоящие у оборотней в определённых списках, своего рода неприкасаемые. В смысле те, кого они никогда не при каких обстоятельствах не будут обращать. Но, если посмотреть откуда это всё пошло, то WLO и иже с ними, объясняют появление таких запретов как, в первую очередь, защиту людей от оборотней. С другой стороны видно, что этот запрет в действительности защищает _оборотней_. Типа того прецедента, когда чувак подал на оборотня в суд за укус, а тот ему так «Ну извииииини, что спас твою жизнь, придурок».

Скотт нахмурился.

\- Сколько аддерола ты сегодня принял?

\- Что? Не знаю. Много? Наверное, - протараторил Стайлз и продолжил. - Исходя из слов WLO, можно сделать вывод - каждый Альфа только тем и занят, что незаметно кружит вокруг больницы, выжидая, и прислушиваясь к пациентам, чтобы мгновенно наброситься на умирающего человека и сотворить акт верфолизма и беззаконного обращения, но ведь на самом деле это глупо. Учитывая, что из всех оборотней только укус Альфы может обращать… - Стайлз порылся в куче листочков вокруг себя, разгребая их по сторонам. - Всё зависит от величины населения, но в сельской местности примерно один оборотень на тысячу человек, и один Альфа приходится на двадцать оборотней. Так что… - Стилински начал загибать пальцы, - в Бейкон-Хиллс около пятидесяти тысяч человек. Это значит, что приблизительно около пятидесяти оборотней на город… И значит полтора-два … нет, грубо три Альфы, если округлить до целого.

\- Ближе к делу, - поторопил Скотт.

\- Ну вот, я думаю, что в Бейкон-Хиллс три Альфы и пятьдесят тысяч человек, так что они физически не могут сидеть и ждать, когда кто-то попадёт в ДТП со смертельным исходом, чтобы насильно обратить и взять в свою стаю. Чем больше население, тем меньше вероятность, что вас укусят в нужное время и в нужном месте, потому что вряд ли кто-то _смертельно_ раненый переживёт саму транспортировку или доживёт до укуса.

\- Стайлз… 

\- Так что я хочу заявить, что WLO полон дерьма,- продолжил Стайлз, глядя на Эллисон, и закончил. - Извини.

 - Ты думаешь, что я не знаю об этом? – скептически переспросила его Арджент, - Мои родители брали меня на все митинги протеста с тех пор, когда я была ещё ребёнком. Они давали мне в руки транспаранты ещё до того, как я научилась читать, что именно на них написано. Вы оба просто понятия не имеете, насколько обозлён на меня мой отец _прямо сейчас_ , только потому, что я встречаюсь с парнем, раз, чей лучший друг, два, избран оборотнем, три. Между мной и оборотнем _три_ степени разносторонних отношений, а отец _всё равно_ очень зол.

Скотт поморщился. 

\- Я, э-э… мне очень жаль.

\- Не извиняйся, – отмахнулась Эллисон, откидывая волосы через плечо, - я ненавижу, когда он так поступает. Так что не за что.

\- Проблема, - продолжил Стайлз, - в том, что это всего лишь один из примеров. Но я нарыл ещё кучу противоречивых  доказательств … как оборотни выбирают свою пару, _почему_ оборотни выбирают пару, что значит быть в стае таким как я … это очень важно для меня и теперь я просто не знаю чему верить. Где получить ответы, потому, что я … Я чувствую, что мне это всё надо знать как точно.

Скотт на секунду запнулся.

\- А ты спрашивал об этом Дерека?

\- Да, спрашивал, - отмахнулся Стайлз, - и получил ответы на некоторые вопросы относительно культуры и поведения оборотней, но скажите мне, где искать остальное?

\- Я думаю, что учебникам стоит доверять больше, чем этой … чуши, - ответила Эллисон, сбрасывая на пол брошюру с ноги Стайлза.

\- Ну да, за исключением учебников, написанных для вервольфов, так что сами теперь видите насколько надо сортировать факты, разделяя на реальности и выдумку, - вздохнул Стайлз, - Я имею в виду, что если WLO правы хоть в чём-то. И … есть просто отстойные вещи. Но я не уверен, чья в этом _вина_. Мол, смотрите, все ревнуют меня, правильно? Но это звучит так, как будто есть _ещё кто-то_ кроме меня. Для Дерека. Но если бы он не встретил меня, то он бы снова оставался одиночкой, как всё время до меня. И это… меня шокирует, если быть честным, -  Стайлз ерошит ладонью волосы, - Ну, и что не так с брошюрами «Как заполучить оборотня»? О _ни_ не изымаются WLO. Я имею в виду, что WLO так жаждет держать людей и оборотней как можно дальше друг от друга. Тогда что это за дерьмо? Почему они рассказывают как надо себя вести, чтобы заполучить в личную собственность свою вторую лохматую половинку? А ещё вы знаете, что есть целые линии по производству парфюмерии, которые специально рассчитаны на то, чтобы привлечь внимание оборотня? Целые конкурирующие бренды с громкими слоганами и кучами умных научных определений. И книги о том, как правильно двигаться и что говорить во время Церемонии Поиска, чтобы привлечь внимание оборотня.

Скотт на минуту завис, раздумывая, а потом поинтересовался:

\- И ты не делал ничего из всего этого?

\- Правильно,- глубоко вздохнул Стайлз, - Так что … эта связь между мной и Дереком …этого не может быть…

 - Если ты говоришь, что её не существует, то клянусь богом, я тебя сейчас стукну, - заявил ему Скотт.- Можешь сколько угодно морочить голову Дереку, повторяя снова и снова, что это нереально, но со мной этот фокус не пройдёт. Чувак! Это реально. Этот парень не причинит тебе _зла_.

В ответ Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на него.

\- Ты видел его всего один раз.

\- На самом деле мы встречались раз шесть или семь, и да, он задумчивый угрюмый парень, который больше молчит, чем говорит, носит кожанку, но он _не из тех_ , кто выбирает первого встречного для того, чтобы подшутить. По большому счёту, если бы он _действительно_ хотел избавиться от назойливости родителей в этом плане, то он просто подошёл бы к тебе и сказал «Хей, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы родители перестали маяться дурью, и отстали от меня. Давай, ты подыграешь мне, а я сделаю то, что ты захочешь». Но он бы не стал осаждать тебя, несмотря на твоё недовольство. Давай же, Стайлз _, подумай_. Ты сейчас городишь чушь просто курам на смех.

Стайлз молчал, раздумывая и крутя в руках маркер.

\- Да, возможно, - наконец ответил он, а затем сменил тему, - я высказал вам своё мнение. «Как заполучить оборотня» фигня. Если _это_ всё фигня, тогда что происходит? Почему моя жизнь сейчас полный отстой? Каждый встречный думает, что это шутка, потому, что я не могу быть интересен не только оборотню, но и кому-то ещё, потому, что это Я. Или что?.. Разве я что-то напутал?

\- Наверно, люди, которые пишут подобные советы, считают, что это очень романтично,- предположила Эллисон, - Они могут … ошибаться.

\- Да, - решил Стайлз, отбрасывая брошюру в дальний угол комнаты. Он не знал, почему этот вопрос так его беспокоил. Может быть, он просто слишком озабочен из-за того, в какой клубок сплелись проблемы, составляющие большинство реалий его жизни. – К чёрту, мне надо проветриться. Прокатимся на коньках?

 Эллисон поднялась на ноги.

\- А если серьёзно… когда мой папа отдал меня в школу с анти-оборотническим уклоном, мне пришлось сделать очень многое. Найди _настоящую_ информацию под всей этой шелухой пропаганды. Я не делала это так, как сейчас сделал ты. Ты должен добраться до _первоисточника_. До людей. Только так ты узнаешь, кто есть кто. Ты не найдешь ответов в книгах, Стайлз. Ты найдёшь их в стае. 

Она наклонилась к нему, для того, чтобы обнять, и Стайлз позволил ей это, замирая в замешательстве. От неё приятно пахло сиренью, и он обнял её в ответ, на секунду прижимаясь, прежде, чем она отпустила его, улыбаясь. Стайлз был очень рад тому, что впервые Скотт встречается с кем-то таким удивительным. Эллисон протянула руку к Скотту, переплетая их пальцы, а затем потянулась и поцеловала Скотта в щеку, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя обделённым. Скотт залился румянцем.

\- Ты знаешь, что… - признался Стайлз, обращаясь к Скотту, - мне кажется, что ты намного умнее меня.

Скотт в ответ рассмеялся.

\- Повторяй мне _это_ почаще, чувак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - смайл, используемый в скайпе «Нет слов»  
> ** - Ведущий знаменитой программы «Выжить любой ценой».


	8. Chapter 8

От Автора: Воистину, дождь способен сделать сексуальной практически любую ситуацию.

От переводчика: Да прощена мне будет вольность в плане логической правки по мелочам в  центральной сцене этой части.

 

Следующая пара недель в плане отношений  пролетела для них под девизом сменившимся с «щекотливо» на «провокационно». Дерек периодически спрашивал Стайлза о том, чем бы тот хотел заняться, и в результате они оказались на тренировочной площадке по бейсболу. Тренер, по-видимому, очень хорошо знавший Дерека, сразу попросил его сегодня ничего не ломать. Хейл лишь привычно нахмурился, кивая. К удивлению Дерека Стайлз оказался не так уж и плох в бейсболе. Если у Стилински было время на то, чтобы обдумать свои действия, сосредоточиться, то потом он был не так неуклюж. Виды спорта, где играли роль мгновенная реакция и ответное действо, были явно не для Стайлза, ну, а там, где требовалась более вдумчивая и размеренная реакция - это было как раз по нему. И когда Дерек прикасался к Стайлзу, поправляя его локоть и правильно выставляя в стойке, тот уже не вздрагивал от его прикосновений.

 Они встречались ещё несколько вечеров в неделю во время дежурства шерифа: иногда просто сидели и разговаривали пока Стайлз делал домашку, вместе играли в видеоигры, или просто смотрели телевизор. «Полегче на поворотах» буквально стало мантрой для Дерека. Он вспоминал эту фразу раз десять на каждом их свидании, напоминая себе, что сейчас он собирается стать Стайлзу в первую очередь другом. Только после того, как Стайлз привыкнет к его обществу, он сможет продвигаться дальше.

 В среду ближе к вечеру телефон Дерека пиликнул, сигнализируя об очередном входящем сообщении, и Хейл бросил взгляд на ровный строй саженцев, которыми он занимался. На то, чтобы отряхнуть руки от земли и выудить телефон из заднего кармана брюк, у него ушло около минуты. Сообщение было от Стайлза. Дерек вновь ощутил лёгкое волнение и радость, впрочем, как от любого сообщения своей пары. Текст был короток:

«Ты занят?»

 Вопрос его озадачил. И вовсе не тем, что Стайлз его задал, а тем, что начал разговор с вопроса. Обычно их дискуссии начинались с того, что Стайлз писал что-нибудь, подобно сообщениям о том, что облился, потому, что его толкнули под локоть, в то время как он пил воду из школьного фонтанчика, или когда его оставили в классе, или когда его из школы забрал отец. Но он никогда не начинал с вопроса. Так что вопрос был неожидан, но Дерек надеялся, что ничего плохого не произошло. Поэтому, немного подумав, он ответил:

«Ничем, что не могло бы подождать».

 Ответ пришел почти мгновенно, что так же было весьма необычно.

«Можешь забрать меня из школы? Спустило колесо»

 Дерек посмотрел через окно на улицу, где шёл проливной дождь, а затем на саженцы. Маленькие росточки, что он ещё не успел пересадить, выглядели довольно хорошо и вполне могли продержаться ещё сутки или около того, а значит, пересадить их он сможет и завтра до обеда.

«Конечно. Вызвать эвакуатор?»

«Нет» - единственное, что пришло в ответ.

Для Дерека это тоже выглядело подозрительно, но он решил, что настаивать не стоит.

«Скоро буду», - набрал он, и с минуту ждал ответа, но телефон молчал. Затем он убрал его и пошёл предупредить своего шефа прежде, чем сесть в Камаро. Школа находилась в центре Бикон-Хиллс и в двадцати минутах от его работы, но он приехал так быстро, как смог.

 

 Стайлз ждал его, спасаясь от дождя в салоне своёго джипа, а на парковке почти никого не было. Дерек сразу же понял, что утверждение Стайлза «спустило колесо» очень приуменьшено. На самом деле, мало того, что все четыре колеса были спущены, они были абсолютно плоские и очевидно стали объектами вандализма. Куски резины от разорванных шин валялись вокруг джипа. Сталз просто сидел внутри, уронив голову на скрещенные на руле руки.

 Рык почти вырвался из груди Дерека, но тот умудрился обуздать свой гнев. Несмотря на инстинкт, он знал, что этим не помочь. Он прикинул, что придется позаимствовать у отца его  грузовик, чтобы привезти Стайлзу четыре новые шины, потому, что диски были явно в порядке. Дерек вышел из машины и обошёл её, чтобы подойти к водительской двери джипа, надеясь, что Стайлз его заметил, и звук захлопывающейся двери не испугал.

 Как только послышалось хлопанье дверцы, Сталз вскинулся, поднимая голову. Он увидел, что это Дерек и выдохнул, успокаиваясь, а затем вышел из машины. Дождь уже не лил так сильно, как раньше, а просто моросил. Стайлз засунул руки глубоко в карманы и неуклюже выдал:

 - Хей.

 - Хей, - Дерек подходил медленно, чтобы не давить на Стайлза, и мало заботясь о том, что его волосы и одежда намокают под  водяной моросью.

 - Стоит ли мне спрашивать, как это случилось? Или лучше узнать, что ты собираешься делать? – Дерек подразумевал, что объяснение «что и как» Стайлз может опустить.

 - Я, э-э-э…- Сталз обычно был разговорчив, но не сейчас. - Если бы я вызвал буксир, то отец бы узнал обо всём, и … спасибо, что приехал. Не могли бы мы, э-э-э, мне просто надо купить новые шины. Да. Это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно.

 - Хорошо,- Дерек замолк на секунду,- Я собираюсь одолжить на время автомобиль у отца. Ты со мной или подождёшь здесь? – Он произнёс это, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее заинтересованным в вероятном положительном ответе.

 Стайлз обеими ладонями пригладил свои влажные волосы, задумавшись на секунду, а потом ответил:

\- Ну, мне не очень хочется оставаться здесь в одиночестве, так что я поеду с тобой.

 Дерек наклонился вперёд и открыл перед ним дверь Камаро с пассажирской стороны, прежде чем вновь обойти авто и подойти к своей двери. Стайлз внутри ссутулился на сидении, автоматически пристегнулся, а затем вновь взъерошил свои волосы. Он казался очень тихим и странным, молча глядел на дождь за окном и не желал начинать разговор.

 От Стайлза так и веяло злостью и негодованием, и если вне салона этот запах не был заметен, смываемый дождём, то теперь, в замкнутом помещении, буквально вышиб дух из Дерека, ударив в полную силу по его обонянию. Дерек положил руки на руль, чтобы отвлечь себя и не начать выяснять, что же случилось на самом деле.

 Очевидно, что шины на джипе Стайлза были не просто проколоты. Они были буквально разорваны на куски. И очевидно, что Стайлз не хотел об этом говорить, и не хотел, чтобы об этом узнал его отец, хотя Дерек понимал, что это преступление, и совершили его против собственности Стайлза. Поэтому Дерек просто вёл авто и не расспрашивал.

 Через несколько минут молчания, тишина, очевидно, достала Стайлза. Он начал ёрзать, то и дело теребя пальцами край своей мокрой рубашки, а затем барабаня ими по коленке. Наконец, он не выдержал:

 - Так чем ты, э-э-э… был занят, когда я тебя позвал?

 Дерек коротко глянул на него, а потом вновь уставился на дорогу.

 - Пересаживал рассаду, – он знал, что его объяснение не очень информативно, и добавил. - В теплице, где я работаю.

 - Ты работаешь в теплице? – Стайлз выглядел удивлённым.

 В ответ Дерек лишь чуть пожал плечами.

 - Это компания по озеленению. Мы занимаемся разведением растений на продажу и оказываем услуги по ландшафтному планированию, - Дерек загибал пальцы, объясняя. - Я хорошо лажу с растениями. Гораздо лучше, чем с людьми.

 - Ох, как же я тебя понимаю, - кивнул Стайлз, - вот только я способен загубить растение, просто посмотрев на него, - он сцепил ладони в замок на коленях, - моя мама единственная, кто работал у нас в саду. Я пробовал его восстанавливать несколько раз … в память о ней, но ничего не вышло.

 Дерек на минуту задумался, мысленно подбирая слова из нескольких вариантов возможного ответа.

 - Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь с этим.

 Стайлз посмотрел на него, ёрзая, а затем просто согласился:

 - Да, может быть.

 Дерек молча кивнул, принимая такой ответ. Он не любил говорить о погибшей части своей семьи, своей стае, но это вовсе не значило, что он желал их забыть. Наверно, Стайлз чувствовал то же самое по отношению к своей маме. Печаль, которой сейчас фонил Стайлз, не ушла совсем, но, может быть, когда он будет смотреть на восстановленный сад и вспоминать при этом маму, её станет чуть-чуть меньше.

 Стайлз вновь замолк на минуту, прежде чем выдать:

 - До сих пор не привыкну, что вы, ребята, работаете как все. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что твоя мама - юрист, а папа писатель, но мы, ну, мы все, как будто на картинке - вы сидите на своём престоле для оборотней и свысока смотрите на нас, плебеев.

 - Ну, Питер, наверное, с тобой бы в чём-то согласится. В том смысле, - брови Дерека изогнулись дугой, - что все, кто не с ним, тот плебей.  Хотя мы довольно быстро сбрасываем его с этого пьедестала. – Дерек сделал вид, что отвешивает подзатыльник.

 - Вау, ты даже не переспросил меня, что означает слово «плебей». Я впечатлён. Честно.

 - Ага, а теперь я оскорблён, – фыркнул Дерек, - неужели тебя так часто просят подобрать синонимы? Проблема в этом?

 - Ну и что, что  у меня богатый лексикон? – Стайлз пожал плечами, - Скотт лишь переспрашивает иногда или уточняет в зависимости от контекста. А остальным просто наплевать.

 - Многие просто похожи на умных, когда молчат и не открывают рот, - задумчиво выдал Дерек.

 Стайлз пожал плечами, не развивая дальше эту тему, в то время как Дерек уже припарковывался на стоянке «Beacon Hills Tribune», где работал его отец. Он поставил свой Камаро справа от огромного пикапа отца, что выглядел сейчас просто монстром (и по этому поводу автомобиль был объектом насмешек со стороны остальных членов стаи).

 - Я смог бы уместить свой авто в его багажнике, - лишь покачал головой Дерек, - мне надо сходить за ключами. Ты можешь пойти со мной или остаться тут. Тебе решать.

 - Я подожду тебя здесь, - решил Стайлз.

 Дерек кивнул, заглушил двигатель и вынул ключ из замка зажигания, забирая с собой.

\- Возможно отец захочет обменяться, - кратко пояснил он, прежде чем вышел и направился к зданию. По пути он кивнул нескольким знакомым и направился прямо к отцу в офис, который, возможно, не только услышал его приближение, но и унюхал.

 - Хей, Дер, что случилось? – спросил Аарон, быстро глянув на сына и вновь занявшись своим делом. С первого взгляда можно было понять, что Дерек чем-то расстроен, и не смотря на то, что это сбивало Аарона с толку, он не отложил все свои дела в сторону, чтобы полностью сосредоточить внимание на Дереке.

 Дерек  подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, и опёрся бедром о стол отца. По человеческим меркам он нарушил социально приемлемые нормы в плане _личного_ пространства, но ведь они оба были не людьми, а оборотнями. Особенно принимая во внимание то, что  после пожара и выписки из больницы Дерек проводил почти всё время около отца, свернувшись калачиком около его ног, в волчьей форме или человеческой. Поэтому Дерек стоял, опираясь о стол отца, и продолжая сжимать ключи в ладони, обратившись с просьбой:

 - Пожалуйста, одолжи мне свой пикап.

 - Мммм. Хорошо. А зачем? – поинтересовался Аарон, выуживая ключи от своей машины из кармана.

 Дерек чуть-чуть нахмурился.

\- Мне нужно поехать и забрать новые шины.

 - О, да? А что случилось с твоими? – спросил Аарон, продолжая держать ключи при себе, на виду, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

 - С моими всё отлично. Камаро как всегда восхитительна, - Дереку доставил удовольствие тот факт, что его отец ошибся в плане «пропустить шпильку» его автомобилю.

 Теперь наступает очередь хмуриться Аарону. Он, продолжая держать ключи в одной руке, прекратил что-то  печатать второй, и внимательно посмотрел на сына.

 - Значит ты строишь качели из шин для детей? Или кто-то из твоих странных клиентов захотел соорудить статую из шин в своём саду?

 - Возможно, но не сейчас, - нахмурился Дерек, вспоминая то, что осталось от шин Стайлза, - Стайлзу нужны новые шины для его джипа. Он попросил моей помощи в транспортировке. Но я вряд ли смогу помочь ему привезти их в своей машине.

 - Ааа, значит, ты пришёл  попросить использовать мой пикап, в то время как сам же всегда проходился по поводу того, что он слишком велик для автомобиля?

 Дерек в удивлении приподнял брови.

 - Это ведь логично. Я мог бы найти и грузовичок, но пользуюсь тем, что наиболее доступно в данное время. А сейчас ближе всего именно тот монстр, которого ты водишь. – Дерек потянулся к ключам, - Стайлз ждёт меня в Камаро.

 Аарон, готовый было отдать ключи сыну, внезапно отвёл ладонь с ними в сторону.

 - О, правда? Так он позвал тебя на свидание?

 - Просто дай мне ключи, прежде чем он решит, что мы обсуждаем его за его же спиной. Да, он позвонил мне с просьбой приехать. Да, он попросил о помощи… - Дереку потребовалось всё его самообладание, чтобы не закончить «и нет, это не твоё дело».

 - Ну это же просто прекрасно, правда? – Аарон позволил сыну забрать ключи от своего пикапа, - Оставь мне свои, чтобы не возвращаться сюда. Я отгоню твой Камаро домой … позже. Попозже. Я начал писать очень интересную статью, так что сегодня задержусь на работе.

 Дерек оставил свои ключи на столе отца и спрятал другие в карман.

 - Спасибо, – поблагодарил он просто, но искренне, а затем повернулся, чтобы уйти.

 - Твоя мама сегодня тоже задержится на работе, она работает над делом Пакера, - произнёс вслед ему отец.

 - Спасибо, что предупредил, - не оборачиваясь, кивнул Дерек. Он не был уверен, что Стайлз захочет посетить его дом, даже свободный от родителей и «медведей», но хорошо, что он сможет предложить ему это в случае чего.

 

 Хейл быстро добрался до своего Камаро и открыл дверь с водительской стороны.

 - У меня есть ключи от пикапа. Пошли.

 - Окей, - Стайлз выбрался из Камаро. Дождь прекратился на мгновение, а потом вновь начал лить. Стайлз сел в пикап на переднее пассажирское сиденье и заёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

 - Он, эээ… отец спросил тебя, зачем ты берешь его машину?

 Дерек запер все замки в дверях Камаро, а затем хлопнул своей дверью, закрывая машину без ключей.

 - Да. Он надеялся сначала пошутить по поводу моей машины. Я объяснил, что ты попросил меня приехать и помочь с заменой шин. И ты не любишь, когда кто-то сует свой нос в не своё дело.

 - Да, спасибо, - Стайлз вновь поёрзал, а затем продолжил немного дрогнувшим голосом, - это же не конец света.

 И тут же заработал взгляд искоса от Дерека.

 - Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мне не кажется это пустячком. Ладно, порезали одну шину, это можно списать на придурков. Но когда все четыре, то тут не всё так просто.

 - Господи, ты _нихрена_ не понял, - парировал Стайлз, - Ты что, вчера родился? Почему, думаешь, это _произошло_?

 - Я не знаю почему, Стайлз. Помимо того, что люди придурки. И я уверен, что этот акт имеет больший смысл, правда я не понимаю какой, - Дерек вздохнул и продолжил раздражённо, - Но моё недопонимание не уменьшает серьёзности ситуации. Так объясни мне, пожалуйста, – в голосе Хейла не было и тени насмешки. Он действительно хотел знать.

 Стайлз вздохнул и в отчаянии зарылся обеими ладонями себе в волосы.

\- Люди _завидуют_ , ты, кретин.

 - Почему? – не понял Дерек, хмурясь. – В смысле я понял, что они завидуют тому, что я выбрал тебя себе парой, но я _не понимаю_ , почему все считают меня такой уж завидной партией.

 - Ээээ, а ты в зеркало смотрелся? – выпалил Стайлз, а потом понял, что именно он сказал, и вдруг с излишним увлечением начал рассматривать свои ногти.

 Дерек лишь пожал плечами.

 - Польщён, но я не единственный привлекательный мужчина в этой вселенной. Да и характер у меня не сахар, – напрямую не прокомментировал он комплимент Стайлза и постарался не смотреть на то, как Стилински увлечен своими руками.

 После долгой паузы Стайлз прочистил горло и сказал:

\- Просто… не говори моему отцу, ладно? Я сам.

 - Ты попросил о помощи. Я только достал пикап, - Дерек не собирался сплетничать обо всём этом с отцом Стайлза, но и не обещал не говорить ему, хотя бы потому, что Стайлз юридически несовершеннолетний. И если шериф загонит Дерка в угол и поймает его на лжи, то в его силах полностью прекратить все контакты между Дереком и Стайлзом.

 - Хорошо, - с шумом выдохнул Стайлз, - Да, прекрасно. Ух. Спасибо тебе за всё.

 - Без проблем, - они выехали на главную улицу, что проходила через весь город, - куда дальше?

 - Ну, эээ..вDiscount Tire*. На MainStreet. Я им уже звонил и они нашли то, что мне нужно и отложили в сторонку, ожидая когда я приеду.

 Дерек кивнул, направляя машину и продолжая ехать, хотя его так и подмывало спросить где Стайлз найдёт деньги на четыре новых колеса. Но спрашивать о таком - верх грубости. Он знал, что попроси его Стайлз, Дерек без заминки купил бы их для него, но он знает, что Стайлз его не попросит. И вряд ли Хейл получит маломальский шанс в ближайшем будущем купить ему что-то аналогичное.

 

Стайлз продолжил нервно ёрзать на сидении. Когда они добрались до места, он выпрыгнул из пикапа практически на ходу, даже не дождавшись его полной остановки, и нырнув внутрь магазина до того, как Дерек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

 Дерек вышел из машины и последовал в магазин за Стайлзом, держась неподалёку, но и не дыша в затылок, на «вежливом» расстоянии от него. Сейчас он тут только на подхвате.

 Стайлз с пару минут разговаривал с продавцом за прилавком так, как будто они хорошо знакомы, а затем протянул ему кредитку. Он всё ещё немного нервничал, хотя и не так сильно, в то время как подписывал чек подтверждения безналичной покупки. А затем жестом указал на Дерека, говоря: «Парень с пикапом».

 - О, да-а, я вижу, что он и это может,  - ответил продавец, и хотя он и сказал это без тени насмешки, Стайлз втянул голову в плечи как испуганная черепашка.

 Дерек сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы спросить, куда именно подогнать машину. Он и так всё прекрасно слышал с помощью своего волчьего слуха, но считал невежливым показывать это, стараясь с людьми использовать человеческие нормы общения. Вместо этого он сделал вид, что не слышал ни слова из комментария продавца в свою сторону, а молча приподнял брови, стараясь держать дистанцию.

 Стайлз не произнёс больше ни слова, а продавец показал Дереку куда подогнать машину, что тот и сделал. Пока грузили колёса, Стайлз уже забрался в кабину, ожидая окончания.

 - Что, чёрт побери, это значит? – спросил Дерек, забираясь в кабину и выруливая от магазина.

 Стайлз бросил на него косой взгляд и сухо спросил:

\- Что именно тебе не понятно?

 - О чём говорил тот продавец?

 Дерек хотел разобраться в ситуации, потому, что не хотел бы стать источником новых слухов, которые могли бы повредить его паре.

 - Обо мне. На сленге «пикап» означает «съём, случайный сексуальный партнёр», – ответил Стайлз тихо и с напрягом.

 - Хгм. Иногда банан это просто банан, - заметил спокойным тоном Дерек, в то время как они подъехали к школе, давая Стайлзу возможность и не отвечать.

 - Да, верно, - пробормотал Стайлз, не желая продолжать дальше скользкую тему, что уже было очень хорошо. А затем отвернулся к окну.

 

Дождь снова полил как из ведра, когда они приехали на школьную стоянку. Стайлз с минуту смотрел на потоки воды с неба, а потом вздохнул и немного дёргано жестикулируя, съёрничал:

\- Дамы и господа: моя грёбанная жизнь.

 Дереку тоже не очень нравился ливень, он наклонил голову, и, с минуту послушав, как тот стучит по крыше, вздохнул:

\- Мне кажется, что он и не думает ослабевать.

 - Ну, конечно, - согласился Стайлз, и без лишних слов вышел наружу.

 Он открыл заднюю дверь джипа и начал копаться в том наборе инструментов, что возил с собой на случай аварии.

 Дерек так же выбрался из пикапа и сделал круг вокруг джипа, ожидая результатов «охоты» Стайлза. Он знал, что достаточно силён для того, чтобы выкрутить гайки просто пальцами, без помощи каких-либо инструментов. Это будет не очень приятно, но он сможет это сделать.

 - Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

 - Нет, - ответил Стайлз, вытаскивая свой улов, - я нашёл ключ, – повисла пауза, - но ты можешь пока достать шины. Если хочешь.

 - Конечно.

 Дерек ушёл, оставляя Стайлза крутить гайки.

 

Это заняло не так уж и мало времени, потому, что шёл дождь, и Стайлзу приходилось часто смаргивать, стряхивая капли, но вскоре все болты были ослаблены. Дерек был рад, что Стайлз купил не просто шины, а готовые колёса с дисками. Возиться с перебортированием шин на диски джипа сейчас «в полевых условиях» и без должного оборудования было просто невозможно. Стайлз ещё раз обошёл свой джип, подбирая куски резины и складывая её в кучку, а затем вновь зарылся в багажник.

 - Ой, да ладно, - пробормотал он, - я знаю ты где-то здесь, ты, маленький ублюдок…

 - Что? – не смог не переспросить Дерек.

 - Я не могу найти домкрат, - ответил ему Стайлз, откидывая мокрые волосы со лба, - может быть отец его забрал, а мне не сказал…

 - Позволь, помогу.

 Дерек подошёл к заднему бамперу джипа и, присев, подхватил обеими руками раму джипа, а затем поднял его примерно на фут над землей.

 Стайлз сморгнул, отказываясь верить собственным глазам.

 - Ох, ёптить! – выдал он, пялясь на бицепс Дерека более откровенно, чем обычно.

 - Хорошо, что у _меня_ руки сильные, - заметил Дерек, явно забавляясь. А когда до него дошло, что Стайлз может и час сидеть так, уставившись на него, то прочистил горло и добавил, - хотя в действительности я смогу удержать его не больше десяти минут, ну или около того.

 - О, да, да, да, - протараторил Стайлз и повернулся, чтобы подкатить колесо, а затем споткнулся и чуть не упал, успев ухватиться за пикап.

 Дерек облегчённо выдохнул, увидев, что Стайлз в норме,  потому, что ему сложно было бы удерживать джип одной рукой, а второй ловить Стайлза. Он не понимал, как может считать милой Стайлзову неуклюжесть. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не старается всерьёз угробить себя.

 

На то, чтобы собраться, у Стайлза ушло несколько секунд. Но Дереку, кажется, не доставило неудобств держать джип, так что Стайлз продолжил хлопотать, меняя колёса, и благодарил провидение за то, что Дерек в темной майке. Пусть мокрая ткань льнула к его груди и животу, было бы гораздо хуже, если бы она была светлой и просвечивала. Стайлз успел быстро сменить два задних колеса, а затем просто выдохнул:

 - Эхм...

 Дерек опустил джип и без лишних слов подошёл к его передней части. Он старался не смотреть на руки Стайлза, когда тот возился с гайками, потому, что Стайлз пока был _не его_ , он вообще несовершеннолетний и Дерек запрещал себе даже фантазировать о том, что ещё могли сделать эти руки.

 Стайлз, который даже не догадывался о том какие мысли бродили сейчас в голове у Дерека, быстро сменил и передние колёса. Стащив с дисков то, что осталось от резины, он отнёс её к ближайшей мусорке, хотя Дерек не был уверен в том, что стоит уничтожить доказательства акта вандализма. Но, очевидно, Стайлз не планировал просвещать отца в происшедшее. Он запер оставшиеся у него диски и монтировку в багажник. Дождь всё ещё лил, когда Стайлз дёрнул себя за полу футболки и остановился перед Дереком.

 - Хгм, отлично, спасибо. За всё.

 - Не за что, обращайся в любое время,  - Дерек попытался скрыть охватившее его разочарование оттого, что Стайлз явно хотел уехать от него. Он рассчитывал на то, что Стайлз возможно захочет заглянуть к нему, поскольку родителей ещё нет дома, но считал, что просьба будет неуместна, и не произнёс ничего вслух. А просто пошёл и сел в пикап.

 Дерек слышал как открылась дверь джипа, а затем закрылась, когда Стайлз сел в него. Потом раздался звук проворачиваемо ключа в замке зажигания и двигатель натужено фыркнул, но не завёлся. Стайлз попытался снова и снова. Автомобиль продолжал упрямиться. Дерек посмотрел на то, как Стайлз устало опирается лбом о руль и услышал даже через дождь:

 - Да ты, блядь, _издеваешься_?

 Дерек через лобовое посмотрел на небо и подумал, что _кому-то_ сегодня очень повезло с тем, что пошёл дождь. Он смыл все запахи тех, кто поднял руку на джип Стайлза. Дерек не мог унюхать вандала и привлечь того к ответу за содеянное преступление. Хейл сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы обуять свой гнев, и перегнулся через пассажирское сидение, чтобы открыть дверь, в очевидном приглашении.

 

Повисла долгая тишина. А затем Стайлз вышел из джипа. Он порылся у себя на заднем сидении и достал рюкзак. И лишь после этого подошёл к пикапу и уселся, с чувством бросив ни в чём неповинную сумку себе под ноги.

 - Я просто… разгребу это дерьмо завтра, когда распогодится, - пробормотал он себе под нос не глядя на Дерека.

 Дерек кивнул.

 - Я отвезу тебя домой. Ты сможешь высушиться и не подхватишь простуду.

 - На самом деле это немного неверно. Мы, люди, не настолько хлипкие, - поправил его Стайлз, отвечая практически на автомате, и неожиданно для себя залился румянцем, глядя на то, как мокрая ткань обрисовывает грудные мышцы Хейла. – Но, эээ, да, сухая одежда. Нам бы обоим не помешала. Ух. Немедленно.

 - Я не считаю тебя хлипким. Я сказал так только потому, что меня так учили и я слышал, что так люди говорят друг другу, – Дерек замолк, не продолжая, потому, что почувствовал, что сейчас сморозит чушь, - я не смогу переодеться, пока не попаду к себе домой, - добавил он, поддакивая на безмолвное замечание Стайлза, когда заметил косой взгляд, которым его одарил Стилински. Да и то, как тот закусил свою нижнюю губу, сильно отвлекало Хейла от дороги, если честно.

 - Ох, чёрт, да. Мне кажется, что одежда моего отца тебе не подойдёт, - Стайлз продолжил терзать свою нижнюю губу, - поехали к тебе.

 - Ты уверен? – Дерек старался не выглядеть слишком довольным.

 Стайлз, кажется, совсем не понял суть его вопроса.

 - Ну да, ведь у вас дома есть хоть _кто-то_ моего размера.

 Дерек уже выкручивал руль, направляясь к Хейлам.

 - Да, мне кажется, что одежда дяди Питера тебе должна подойти. Он лишь немногим меньше меня по габаритам.

 Дерек пожалел, что не может сейчас связаться с одной из своих сестёр и предостеречь их от каких-либо возможных высказываний в их со Стайлзом сторону. Он не думал, что Стайлз потерпит даже лёгкое подтрунивание с их стороны, потому что не сможет унюхать их настоящих чувств, стоящих за словами. И Дерек ничего не сможет с этим поделать до тех пор, пока их связь не окрепнет, тогда Стайлз через него сможет чувствовать настроение других оборотней в их стае.

 Ещё пара минут прошла в полном молчании, прежде чем Стайлз произнёс:

 - Одной из причин того, что люди чаще болеют в холодное время, является то, что они вынуждены находиться в замкнутом пространстве. И когда толпа народа ютится в небольшой комнатке, то велика вероятность понахвататься микробов друг от друга.

 У Дерека переключение от своих размышлений на слова Стайлза заняло пару секунд. А затем он понял, о чём тот ему говорит, и просто выдал удивлённо:

 - О-о. - Он никогда не задумывался над этим, но в этом предположении есть логика. Ведь оборотней с их иммунитетом это мало беспокоило, потому что их  не брали никакие вирусы. – Верно. Но мне кажется, что с этой стороны мало кто рассматривал ситуацию.

 - Да, - согласился Стайлз,- толпа, по сути своей, тупа.

 - Вот теперь я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ты встретился с дядей Питером, - выдохнул Дерек почти с восхищением и с ноткой ужаса одновременно, - мне кажется, что вы довольно быстро поладите, и для начала заставите нас чувствовать себя идиотами, а в итоге просто пойдёте и завоюете весь мир.

 Вновь повисла пауза.

\- Ты можешь править  Австралией, - предложил Стайлз.

 - Вот спасибо, - фыркнул Дерек.

 - Так, эээ… твоя мама тоже будет там? В доме? – вопрос Стайлза звучал ровно и нейтрально.

 - Нет. Сегодня она допоздна задержится на работе, - ответил Дерек с не менее ровной интонацией, хотя он очень был доволен таким поворотом событий. Он не хотел лишний раз искушать судьбу и Стайлза. – Папа сказал, что тоже задержится, потому как работает над статьёй, но я не знаю о планах остальной семьи на сегодняшний вечер.

\- Да, хорошо… - Стайлз, кажется, сосредоточенно размышлял о чём-то, мысленно споря сам с собой, а затем лишь пожал плечами, видимо придя к решению,  - Мне кажется, что рано или поздно, но мне придётся встретиться со всей твоей семьёй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Discount Tire- широкоизвестная компания в США по продаже шин и комплектующих к различным маркам автомобилей.


	9. Chapter 9

Поездка до дома Хейлов проходила в молчании. Дерек лишь пару раз бросил взгляд в сторону Стайлза, чтобы отследить новые эмоции, возникающие у его пары. Сумбур из дёрганых движений и уже существующих запахов, завязанных в клубок. Усталость. Подростковые гормоны. Проливной дождь. И неудачная попытка реанимации джипа. Стайлз, казалось, полностью отрешился от реальности, но Дерек чувствовал, что это всего лишь маска, под которой скрывается ураган. Поэтому он решил помолчать.

Дать Стайлзу возможность самому начать беседу или не начинать её – лучшее, что сейчас стоило сделать, да и Дерек не был особо разговорчив по своей природе и складу характера.

 Он припарковался на стоянке у дома Хейлов и тут же уловил запах паники, накатившей на Стайлза. Ему на минуту показалось, что сейчас Стайлз откроет рот и потребует отвезти его домой. Но тот не сделал этого. Стайлз просто буквально выскочил из машины, не желая повторять их первое посещение этого места и опасаясь, что Дерек сейчас снова возьмёт его за руку.

 Дерек позволил ему это, потому, что сам не желал повторения и не стал просить Стайлза подать ему руку. Сейчас это было не формальное представление семье своей пары. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стайлз просто зашёл в дом, где они смогли бы спокойно обсохнуть, переодеться и привести себя в порядок, ну, и встретиться с Корой. Так что он просто шёл впереди Стайлза, делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

 Он понял, что поступил правильно, по тому как замедлилось сердцебиение Стайлза, когда тот последовал за ним и перешагнул порог дома. И начал дрожать, потому, что они оба промокли до нитки. Дерек впустил его в дом, и тут же в прихожую заглянула Кора.

\- Хей, а вот и ты тоже дома! – сказала она, - Вау, ну и видок. Утопленные кошки просто второй раз сдохнут от зависти.

 Дерек знал, что она чувствовала Стайлза: она слышала его сердцебиение и учуяла его ещё до того, как тот вошёл вслед за Дереком и умело спрятался за плечами Хейла. Но Кора, благослови её господь, сделала вид, что всё в порядке и не случилось ничего сверхъестественного.

\- Не оскорбляй память невинных животных, - парировал Дерек, - Со мной Стайлз, потому, что его джип, кажется, сдох окончательно и бесповоротно.

С этими словами он чуть сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы показать стоявшего за ним Стайлза, но не настолько, чтобы оставить его совсем без прикрытия. Если Стайлз захочет, то он сам сможет шагнуть вперёд и обойти Дерека.

 - И он позвал _тебя_? – поддразнила брата Кора, - Да что, чёрт побери, ты смыслишь в автомобилях?

Затем она сама обошла Дерека и с яркой улыбкой протянула руку Стайлзу:

\- Привет, Стайлз. Я Кора.

\- Рад встрече, - ответил Стайлз, и в его словах звучала настороженность, да и пах он ею же.

\- Може быть, у него сработало шестое чувство в плане того, что у моего отца есть огромный дурацкий пикап,- предположил Дерек.

\- На самом деле я знал, что он есть, - ответил ему Стайлз, чуть пожимая плечами, - я помогаю отцу в сортировке парковочных талонов перед выпиской штрафа. У вашего отца их, хгм, предостаточно.

 Повисла минута молчания, а потом Дерек кхыкнул несколько раз, прежде, чем громко рассмеяться. Его горлу было немного _больно_ , ведь он нечасто это делал, но Стайлзу снова удалось рассмешить его, будучи просто самим собой.

 Кора засмеялась вместе с ним и Стайлз покосился на Дерека, продолжавшего смеяться. Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, а затем Стайлз отвёл глаза, заливаясь румянцем, и от него уже пахло не тревогой, а … интересом.

\- Да, э-э-э, сухая одежда – сказал Стайлз, - пожалуйста, и спасибо.

\- Правильно, - согласился Дерек, успокаиваясь. – Ты хочешь…- он собирался предложить Стайлзу принять душ, но затем подумал, что, возможно, надо сначала подобрать сменные вещи для них обоих, - Знаешь что? Я просто найду для тебя полотенце и что-нибудь из вещей дяди Питера.

 Кора возвела очи горе.

\- Почему бы _тебе_ не пойти и переодеться, пещерный ты человек, пока я поищу что-нибудь для Стайлза?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она жестами направила Стайлза в нужном направлении:

\- Давай, ты сможешь высохнуть наверху, а твои вещи мы загрузим в сушилку.

 Дерек решил, что в этом году Кора точно получит нечто удивительное от него на свой день рождения. Он бы просто не справился без её помощи. И невольно задумался над тем, есть ли его неспособность справляться с казусами социального характерав отношенияхсо Стайлзом результатом их разницы в возрасте, что, логично, не мешало Коре, или просто было его некомпетентностью. А может быть и то и другое вместе, что являлось, естественно, лишь вершиной айсберга из неловкостей в их зарождающейся связи. Дерек покачал головой и зашёл в свою комнату, игнорируя просто сквозящий запах заинтересованности со стороны Стайлза. Сейчас всем правила Кора.

 Но это не помешало ему прислушиваться, мысленно воссоздавая каждое действие Коры и Стайлза.

\- Ладно, вот штаны, футболка, и поскольку ты замерз, свитер тоже. Хм. Я сомневаюсь, что тебе бы хотелось носить нижнее бельё моего дяди, значит, пока придётся обойтись без него и походить налегке, - добавила она, и Дереку стало трудно, очень трудно не думать об этом слишком много. – Ванная через дверь от этой. Снимай с себя всё, и я брошу вещи в сушилку.

 Когда Дерек услышал ответ Стайлза, тот звучал глухо, так что он наверняка уже был в ванной.

\- Ваш дядя не разозлится, что я надел его вещи?

\- Кто знает? – ответила Кора, - Я люблю своего дядю, но он немного не в себе. Не волнуйся. Возможно, он вообще этого не заметит.

 Дерек не был уверен, что будет именно так. Питер мог быть рассеянным время от времени, чёрт, да Питер мог _выпадать_ из реальности, но почему-то он подумал, что Питер ни за что не пропустит тот факт, что человек, которого Дерек выбрал в пару, одет в чужую одежду. И, что более важно, в чужой запах. Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз пах только им, хотел, чтобы тот надел его одежду, но он не решился на это сейчас. Стайлз ещё не принадлежал ему, и он достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что это могло значить в стае. Так что Дереку осталось лишь  снова вздохнуть и направиться в ванную со своей сухой одеждой.

 Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, суша волосы полотенцем, то практически столкнулся со Стайлзом. Тот снова заалел и, прежде чем он успел открыть рот и что-то сказать, Кора перебила его, скрываясь за дверью в ванную:

\- Окей, пора загрузить сушилку, - напомнила она им обоим.

 Похоже, она была готова продолжать говорить и дальше, чтобы разбить неловкое молчание, которое повисло на мгновение, но в это время открылась дверь другой спальни и из неё вышла Лора с ещё зевающей со сна Сильвией на руках. Её сын Тайлер семенил следом за ней в волчьей форме, таща в зубах кубик. Лора увидела Стайлза и, улыбаясь, произнесла так, как будто она и понятия не имела, что тот пришёл:

\- О, привет, я Лора. Мы толком и не познакомились в прошлый раз. Стайлз, верно?

Стайлз кивнул и чуть пожал её руку, не отводя взгляда от Тайлера.

\- Это, э-э-э…

Лора продолжала улыбаться.

\- Мой сын Тайлер. Он сейчас на том этапе, когда понимают, как обращаться, и любит показывать, что он волк, считая, что это избавит его от уборки игрушек за собой. А это Сильвия.

 Дерек посмотрел на волчонка и сказал с самым серьёзным видом:

\- Она заставит тебя убраться в любом случае, а если ты не бросишь таскать в зубах кубик, то твои челюсти устанут, и ты не сможешь съесть десерт.

С этими словами он наклонился и взял волчонка на руки.

 Стайлз смотрел на ребёнка с нескрываемым восхищением. Очевидно, он никогда так близко не подходил к молодым оборотням.

\- Я не знал, что вы можете делать это с младенчества. Я имею в виду смену ипостаси. Никто... В смысле это не то, чему нас учили в школе.

\- Мы может практически с пелёнок, - ответил Дерек. Он держал Тайлера, обнимая и прижимая к себе, но не ограждая от любопытных глаз Стайлза. По большому счёту, сейчас он заботился обо всей своей стае. А затем он понял, что сейчас констатирует очевидное и пояснил:

\- На самом деле частичный оборот удержать гораздо труднее. Мы можем это сделать, но контролировать, держась на грани, очень сложно. Гораздо легче быть либо человеком, либо волком.

Дерек явно не обиделся на вопрос Стайлза, но мысленно не мог не задаться вопросом, а _чему_ же их учат в школе.

 Тайлер смотрел на Стайлза, сияя желтой радужкой, и Стайлз протянул ему руку для того, чтобы тот понюхал, не думая, что подобный жест может быть воспринят Хейлами как оскорбление. Тайлер втянул носом воздух, а потом громко заскулил, брыкаясь лапами и прося спустить его с рук. Дерек тут же опустил его на пол. Когда долгая пауза вновь готова была перерасти  в неловкое молчание, Лора спросила:

\- Стайлз, ты останешься на ужин? Я планировала заказать на дом что-нибудь из греческой кухни.

 Стайлз был ошарашен таким поворотом дел и бросил взгляд на Дерека, как бы спрашивая, что тот думает об уместности согласия. Прежде, чем Дерек открыл рот и ответил за него, Кора произнесла:

\- Почему бы нам не посмотреть, что будет раньше: приедет доставка или сработает сушилка? В любом случае Лора всегда заказывает так много еды, что с лихвой хватит на маленькую армию, – добавила она, настороженно смотря на сестру в ожидании негодования и опровержения последнего.

\- О, как будто это тебе не нравится, и ты не ешь с нами, - не осталась в долгу Лора, но было видно, что эта идея ей пришлась по душе, и теперь она до последнего будет защищать легенду Коры и некомпетентность Дерека.

 Кора лишь улыбнулась ей в ответ.

\- Хей, Стайлз, Дерек говорил, что ты фанат научной фантастики. Любишь аниме?

\- Дааа… - произнес Стайлз с осторожностью.

\- Круто! У меня нет друзей, которые были так же увлечены, как и я. Пошли, заценишь мою коллекцию! – с этими словами она без лишних церемоний схватила Стайлза за руку и потащила его за собой.

Дереку осталось лишь посмотреть им вслед.

\- Э-э-э-э…

Лора усмехнулась, глядя на него.

\- Да она просто украла у тебя твоего будущего бойфренда. Но ведь это ничего, да? Я имею в виду, что ты, очевидно, не знал, что с ним делать дальше. И скорее всего он бы чувствовал себя неловко. Если он подружится с Корой, то у него будет предлог появляться чаще в нашем доме, даже если он и будет чувствовать себя немного неуютно.

 - Нет, всё хорошо, - нахмурился Дерек, - но на самом деле не очень нормально. Жаль, что Стайлз чувствует себя неловко или неудобно в моём доме и мне нужна помощь младшей сестры, потому, что я явно не справляюсь. – Дерек глубоко вздохнул.- Кроме того, я не против, что она увела его. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы они подружились так же, как я и твой Джонатан.

 - Посмотри на это иначе, - возразила ему Лора, - Каждый из нас пытается сделать что-то хорошее, чтобы хоть немного возместить тот ущерб, который _мы_ уже нанесли. У вас со Стайлзом уже было бы всё отлично, если бы не началось с недоразумения. Так что просто…иди и помоги мне убраться на кухне, и мы все вместе поужинаем, хорошо?

 Дерек кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

 Лора направилась в кухню. По пути она оставила Тайлера на полу в его игровой зоне в окружении игрушек, поставила Сильвию в её манежик, размещая своих детей с излишней заботливостью, в то время как Дерек вытащил из посудомоечной машины чистые тарелки. Затем она начала вытирать стол, обращаясь к Дереку:

\- Что сейчас тебя беспокоит? От тебя всё ещё веет злостью. Мне казалось, что ты успокоишься, когда, наконец, уговоришь Стайлза зайти к нам.

\- Это была его идея, - одна эта мысль _уже_ делает Дерека счастливым, даже если учесть тот факт, что решение Стайлза было больше рациональным и принималось им по зову разума, а не сердца, - я зол, потому, что кто-то поднял руку на его джип. Варварски. Все четыре колеса просто растерзаны так, как будто взбешённый оборотень в приступе безумия рвал их когтями. И даже после того, как мы сменили все колёса, эта грёбанная железяка так и не завелась.

\- Господи Иисусе, - изумлённо воскликнула Лора, - Кому это понадобилось? Кто это мог сделать и почему?

\- Понятия не имею. И не знаю, известно ли это Стайлзу. Я не спрашивал его об этом. Он дал понять, что тема закрыта, - Дерек продолжил сервировать стол, выставляя кружки и столовое серебро, - а относительно того, почему… я могу только догадываться, это раз, и два, я могу и ошибаться. И вообще у меня нет никакого желания сейчас говорить об этом.

 Лора кивнула ему в ответ:

\-  Ну, значит, сегодня вам повезло. Папа сообщил, что задержится допоздна, а мамы до восьми точно не будет дома. У Питера был плохой день. Он, не предупредив, ушёл из дома пару часов назад и мы больше его не видели.

 - Мы сегодня виделись с отцом, когда я забирал его грузовик. Я уверен, что он позвонил и предупредил маму. – Дерек поморщился, - Хреново, что сегодня с дядей хреново. Они бы со Стайлзом поладили.

 Лора посмотрела на него с сомнением.

\- Может быть. Но давай не будем ещё больше шокировать бедного ребёнка.

Дерек в ответ недоумённо приподнял брови.

\- Мне кажется, что Стайлз не в состоянии ещё больше свести с ума дядюшку Питера, потому, что они оба достаточно умны,  - Дерек поставил на стол стопку тарелок, - скорее всего это все мы убежим от них с криками ужаса.

 Лора хихикнула, но отвлеклась на Тайлера, который уронил пирамиду из кубиков и заплакал. Когда согрелась бутылочка смеси для Сильвии, прибыла доставка и их еды. И тогда на пару минут воцарился хаос. Дерек пытался разгрузить пакеты, разбираясь, что именно им доставили, когда появились Стайлз и Кора, яростно спорящие о том, что звучало как «Самурай Шампунь» и Дерек даже сморгнул в замешательстве, отвлёкшись от еды и уставившись на них. Лора же уже тщательно сортировала порцию Тайлера, который сейчас  был на особой диете, выбирая из тарелки жареное мясо, оливки и сыр Фета, в то время как Стайлз, подсев к столу, начал наполнять свою тарелку всем, до чего дотянулся, с аппетитом здорового подростка.

 Дискуссия Стайлза и Коры плавно перетекла к теме о Японии в целом и Лора тут же присоединилась к ней, потому, что была там. Дерек не мог сдержать неприятно кольнувшую зависть, потому, что ему показалось, что Стайлзу интереснее с его сёстрами, чем с ним. От Стилински пахло спокойствием и расслабленностью с ноткой удовлетворения. Иногда Стайлз бросал на Дерека беглые взгляды, но не прилагал никаких усилий втянуть Хейла в разговор. Дерек стиснул зубы и понадеялся, что у него ещё появится возможность сказать что-нибудь умное и  уместное.

 Но прежде, чем это произошло, вернулся Питер. Его одежда не намокла, значит, где бы он ни был, он явно не бродил по лесу. Он был одет небрежно, в рубашку поло и брюки, и выглядел совершенно нормальным, но Дерек и остальная семья сразу насторожились, чувствуя, что Питер сейчас не в себе и очень далек от реальности. Это было видно по тому, как он держал плечи, по его запаху, но первое, что бросалось в глаза, так это то, как он теребил своё обручальное кольцо, прокручивая его на пальце. Он всегда так делал, когда вспоминал о пожаре.

 Дерек знал, что дядя не ревнует его к тому, что тот нашёл себе пару, в то время когда его пара погибла при пожаре, но это вовсе не означало, что сейчас невозможна была вспышка гнева с его стороны. С другой стороны и отдалять сейчас дядю от стаи было неверным решением, когда тот уже чувствовал себя одиноким и оплакивающим свою потерянную любовь. И да, Дерек на самом деле верил, что Питер и Стайлз поладят. Поэтому Дерек поднялся и предложил дяде присесть с ними за стол. Он отодвинул для Питера стул и попытался вернуть его в реальность:

\- Дядя Питер?

Взгляд Питера перешёл от Дерека к Стайлзу и остановился на последнем. И отрешенность от реальности в его взгляде постепенно вытеснилась восприятием происходившего вокруг.

\- Ты, - неожиданно выдал Питер, чуть склонив голову, - надел мою одежду.

Стайлз замер как олень, увидевший хищника. И это было правильным действием.

\- Эм…- лишь промямлил Стайлз.

 Дерек даже не дрогнул. Конечно же, дядя сразу заметил и первым упомянул именно это. Тут бы и человек заметил, не так ли?

\- Одежда Стайлза намокла под дождём и твоя была лучшим выходом, – продолжил Дерек, отвлекая внимание Питера на себя и пытаясь объяснить так, чтобы тот принял ответ. Он молился о том, чтобы Стайлз перестал пахнуть как испуганная жертва. Иначе ещё чуть-чуть и Дерек не сможет остановить свои инстинкты волка защитить пару и потеряет хладнокровие.

 Взгляд Питера не отрывался от Дерека. Он снова покачал головой, а потом заметил:

\- Я не помню, когда в последний раз надевал этот свитер.

\- Я пыталась выбрать ему то, что ты редко одеваешь, - ответила Кора, стараясь говорить весело и как можно естественнее, что ей вполне удалось.

\- Оранжевый не мой цвет, - ответил Питер, - Ну, неважно. Мы будем обедать?

\- Да.

 Дерек вновь тронул стул, приглашая Питера сесть, потому что тот иногда действительно нуждался в напоминании. Он ждал, когда Питер подойдет и сядет, не отводя от него  взгляда. Дерек лишь раз бегло посмотрел на Стайлза, он надеялся, что ему не придётся вновь отвлекать на себя дядю. Но Стайлз уже вроде пришёл в себя, был не так бледен, дыхание почти нормализовалось и, главное, Питер больше заинтересовался  мясом на столе и греческим салатом, чем Стайлзом.

 Питер полностью погрузился в процесс поглощения еды со своей тарелки, как вдруг неожиданно выдал:

\- А вы знаете, что Греция была в состоянии войны со своим соседом Турцией вплоть до конца двадцатого века?

\- О, нет, - искренне удивилась Лора.

И Стайлз тут же оживился.

\- До землетрясения, правильно?

Питер посмотрел на него изучающе, но уже с любопытством.

\- Да, верно.

А на Дерека снизошло самодовольство. Да, он так же не сможет участвовать и в _этом_ разговоре, но зато не он один.

 Для того чтобы пополнить знания Коры, Питер начал рассказывать о том, как страшное и разрушительное землетрясение обрушилось на Турцию, и первой на помощь пришла Греция, послав спасателей и медикаменты. А вскоре стихия ударила и по Афинам. Турция ответила тем же, послав своих спасателей, и отношения между странами сдвинулись в сторону диалога, дойдя до того, что теперь они стали нормально общаться после долгого перерыва.

 - Один парень из Греции даже предложил пожертвовать свою почку любому из пострадавших в Турции, - поддакнул Стайлз.

\- В самом деле? – Питер выгнул бровь, - Я этого не знал.

\- И она кому-нибудь пригодилась? – не мог не спросить с любопытством Дерек, - Ну, в пару к своей… - повисла пауза, - ведь, эээ, почки относятся к тем органам, у которых точное совпадение не обязательно… или обязательно.

Дерек решил, что лучше сейчас помолчать, раз уж он не может уточнить в Википедии. Кора хихикнула, а Питер одарил Дерека взглядом, полным изумления и фальшивого разочарования. Так же и сам Стайлз иногда смотрел на отца или Скотта, когда те не обращали внимания в споре на ключевые мелочи.

\- Мне кажется, что достаточно совпадения по группе крови, - ответил Стайлз, - чтобы можно было пересаживать чужие органы. И я не знаю, был ли использован этот дар. Об этом история умалчивает.

 Дерек сделал вид, что рычит в сторону Питера, но не скалил зубы – в его жесте было столько же настоящей «злобы», как и «разочарования» во взгляде Питера, продолжавшего смотреть на племянника.

\- Тем неменее, это очень интересная история.

\- Мммм, - Питер положил себе в тарелку вторую порцию салата, - Стайлз, а что ты изучаешь в школе?

 - Э-э-э, ну кроме общеобразовательных предметов меня интересуют АйПи-классы*, - ответил неуверенно Стайлз, - но я пойду в правоохранительные органы. Как мой отец.  

 Питер согласно кивнул.

\- Прекрасное рвение. А нравятся ли тебе тайны?

\- Да, очень, - кивнул Стайлз, будучи ещё немного настороже, но уже явно прекращая зажиматься. Питер начал перечислять своих любимых писателей и Стайлз тут же упомянул своих, так что Дерек даже смог бы со спокойной совестью подняться и оставить их для того, чтобы заняться своими делами. Когда же Питер перешёл на русских авторов, то уже _всем_ стало понятно, что эти двое потеряны для общества, так что Кора без зазрения совести развернулась к сестре, чтобы рассказать ей об очередных новостях очередного модного бойз-бэнда, тогда как Лора продолжила резать мясо для Тайлера.

 Дерек молча наблюдал со стороны за беседующими Питером и Стайлзом, наслаждаясь моментом. Они оба были сейчас так увлечены оживлённой дискуссией, что Питер редко когда бывал таким довольным, а Стайлз… Стайлзу сейчас было просто хорошо. Хорошо с _ними_. Чувство полноценной семьи, единой стаи, накрыло Дерека с головой. Стайлз был именно тем недостающим кусочком пазла, о котором никто и не догадывался, но которого так не хватало для завершения картины. Стайлз посмотрел в сторону Дерека, встретился с ним взглядом, и впервые не только не вздрогнул, но тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ, а затем скромно отвёл глаза.

 Ответная улыбка Дерека была столь же мимолётна и застенчива, а затем и он опустил взгляд в тарелку, чтобы не вспугнуть этот прекрасный миг. Он позже поблагодарит всю свою семью. И даже мать. Хотя всё, что она сделала - это просто осталась в стороне и перестала вмешиваться, чтобы Стайлз не чувствовал дискомфорта.

 После обеда Питер решил, что Стайлз должен сыграть с ним партию в шахматы, а Стайлз с радостью согласился, ведь до этого его партнёром по шахматам был отец, но они оба были любителями, а не профи. Стайлз провел не один день, играя в шахматы онлайн, но никогда не играл против реального противника. И, естественно, что сейчас он тут же проиграл первую партию за десять ходов, с легкостью смеясь по поводу своего проигрыша. Питер не смеялся. Он вообще _больше_ не смеялся. Но он начал учить Стайлза, разбирал партию и показывал его тактические ошибки, и делал это легко и непринужденно. Он обращался со Стайлзом как с членом семьи, а не как с гостем.

 Дерек наблюдал за ними, помогая Коре убрать со стола. Он знал правила игры в шахматах, но эта игра его ничуть не интересовала. Лора ушла укладывать детей.

 После того как вся посуда была убрана, а остатки еды разобраны по контейнерам, Дерек приступил к поливу растений на ночь. Он занимался этим в основном для того, чтобы не прекращать двигаться. Ему казалось, что если он не будет ничем занят, то нарушит хрупкий баланс между вниманием и игнорированием Стайлза и в комнате станет неловко всем. Сейчас Дерек мог остановиться, если ему вздумается, или уйти, если надо, а затем вернуться, не нарушая спокойствия Стайлза и не доводя его до нервного вздрагивания.

 После третьего раунда Стайлз сдался.

\- Мне казалось, что я хороший игрок. Как давно ты играешь?

\- Давно, - ответил Питер, - я играю уже довольно давно. У меня есть собственная игральная доска … хотя нет, – он замолк  на секунду, - я же потерял её при пожаре.

 Дерек вздрогнул всем телом, и маленькая лейка выскользнула из его онемевших пальцев. Ему  удалось перехватить её прежде, чем она упала, но вода всё же залила пол. Он не моргая смотрел на Стайлза и Питера. Дерек ненавидел это. То, как огонь может в одночасье украсть самые прекрасные моменты его жизни. Всё давно осталось в прошлом, но жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней. Если бы он тогда смог спасти Оливию, то Питер не был бы сейчас таким. И если бы он тогда смог спасти своих братьев, то Талии не пришлось бы так отчаянно стремиться к пополнению стаи и отвергать Стайлза. Она была бы счастлива, что Дерек нашёл свою пару. И Стайлз, наверняка, тоже был бы счастлив.

 Всё могло бы быть иначе. Но этого не было, потому, что Дерек не смог никого спасти.

 Так что теперь Дереку оставалось только стоять и смотреть. Он надеялся, что Питер не расстроится ещё больше и не потеряет человеческий облик, что Стайлз не скажет ничего, что могло бы привести к подобному и не станет задавать вопросы, на которые имеет полное право. Потому что, если Питер потеряет контроль, то Стайлз может сильно пострадать, даже если Дерек успеет встать между ними.

 Очень медленно Стайлз произнёс:

\- Мы можем продолжить как-нибудь потом.

Он был неподвижен, но при этом не выглядел как добыча. Его тон и слова были тщательно выверены, а поза немного напряжена, но без тени угрозы. Стайлз как будто шестым чувством почувствовал, насколько сейчас тонка грань, на которой балансирует Питер.

 Питер смотрел на него, не моргая, пару секунд и комната вновь утонула в неловком безмолвии. А затем ответил таким же ровным тоном:

\- Это было бы прекрасно, – он поднялся со своего места, - Прости, я …мне пора.

 Дерек проводил дядю внимательным взглядом, немного склонив голову, и не был уверен в том, что следует хоть что-то сказать в этом случае. Тем не менее, он был благодарен Стайлзу, и ему казалось, что нужно сказать ему об этом.

\- Спасибо.

\- Хгм? – непонимающе выдал Стайлз, нахмурив брови и смотря вслед Питеру, - Он будет в порядке?

 Дерек отставил лейку в сторону и провёл ладонью по лицу, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Он непредсказуем. И в любой момент может замкнуться в себе, - Дерек замолк на секунду, пытаясь решить, что он может ещё сказать, а о чём говорить не стоит, - Могло быть и хуже. Разве можно назвать это «в порядке»?

 - Мда, - Стайлз не смотрел на Дерека, крутя в пальцах ладью, - это ведь со всяким может случиться, верно? Однажды в торговом центре … Я увидел женщину в кофточке _точь в точь_ как у мамы. Это была  последняя фотография мамы, перед тем как… Я…- голос Стайлза задрожал и он замолк, передёрнув плечами, - Я знаю, что не могу понять, _что_ пришлось пережить всем вам, но, по крайней мере, я могу понять как это тяжело.

 - Я сожалею. О твоей маме. И _точно_ знаю, что сколько бы не прошло времени, боль от потери не уходит. – Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза ещё пару мгновений, а потом отвернулся. -  И не думаю, что уйдёт навсегда. Это была твоя мама, твоя семья.

 - Да, - согласился Стайлз, с отрешённой задумчивостью наблюдая за тем, как Дерек продолжает поливать растения. И до него не сразу дошёл тот факт, что сейчас они только вдвоём в этой комнате. И молчание ничуть не кажется неловким. – Слушай, я, эм-м, мне очень жаль, прости, я был таким придурком.  Мы должны …

 Прежде чем Стайлз успел закончить фразу и озвучить свою мысль вслух послышался звук открываемой и закрываемой двери. Талия не объявляла вслух о своем возвращения домой, потому, что все в доме могли слышать её сердцебиение и чувствовать её запах ещё до её появления. Она направилась прямиком на кухню до того, как на неё среагировал Дерек, и замерла, увидев Стайлза. Стайлз тоже замер, вмиг подобравшись, и напоминая захлопывающуюся ракушку. Они совершенно потеряли счёт времени. И сейчас было уже восемь вечера.

 Нарушая воцарившуюся тишину, Талия поздоровалась:

\- Хей, Дерек. Здравствуй Стайлз.

 Стайлз поставил шахматную фигурку на доску с громким стуком и тоже поздоровался с явным напрягом в голосе:

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Хейл.

Дерек тихо вздохнул, мысленно прощаясь с продолжением их со Стайлзом беседы. Он не мог винить мать. Она пришла домой не раньше оговоренного времени, и если бы Дерек прислушивался, то смог бы раньше расслышать её машину на подъезде к дому.

\- Привет, мам, - ответил он на её приветствие, потому, что молчание могло сойти за обиду, а Дерек был рад видеть маму, не смотря на то, что был зол на ситуацию в целом. Она была его матерью, и он любил её. - Лора заказала еду на дом. Мы оставили твою порцию. И папину тоже, если он захочет с тобой поужинать.

Затем Дерек мотнул головой Стайлзу, указывая на выход из комнаты, полагая, что это будет лучшим в сложившейся ситуации. Стайлз же понятливо совершил стратегическое отступление, выходя за ним  и буквально наступая Дереку на пятки, пока не заметил который час.

\- О, боже, мне пора бежать. Мой отец вернётся домой меньше чем через час, а у меня не выполнено _ни одной_ домашней работы.

 Дерек заметно погрустнел.

\- Я принесу твои вещи, - предложил он.

Дерек торопился как мог, зная, что Стайлзу не особо удобно столбом стоять посредине прихожей, но всё же не смог удержаться и зарылся на мгновение в бельё Стайлза носом, шумно втягивая запах. И он надеялся, что не очень покраснел, когда вернулся к Стайлзу и передал ему его сухую одежду. Стайлз принял вещи и без лишних разговоров скрылся в ванной. Переодевшись в своё, Стайлз оставил одежду Питера аккуратно сложенной на полке.

 Дождь перестал лить как из ведра, но продолжал моросить и Стайлз, посмотрев в окно, вздохнул, прежде чем признать:

\- Кажется, тебе придётся отвезти меня домой.

 На что Дерек лишь пожал плечами.

\- Не проблема.

 Он снял ключи от пикапа с крючка у двери, где он их оставил после того, как они приехали, и где их обычно оставлял отец. Дерек взял свою кожаную куртку и одел её, глядя то на Стайлза, то на дождь за окном.

\- Ты не хочешь одолжить свитер? Питер не расстроится, если ты вернешь его позже.

Сейчас было не время предлагать Стайлзу куртку Дерека, как бы тому не хотелось хоть напоследок укутать свою пару в свой запах.

 - Всё отлично, я не замёрзну, - ответил Стайлз, пожимая плечами. Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь с решением Стайлза. И ждал, вновь мотнув головой в сторону двери, но, не двигаясь с места. Он не желал ни подталкивать Стайлза на выход и идти за ним следом, ни идти впереди него, принуждая следовать за собой, пока тот сам не решит покинуть дом Хейлов. Стилински немного нервно дёрнул головой и пошёл к выходу. Усаживаясь, он сказал:

\- Спасибо, э-э-э…спасибо за сегодня. Не только за помощь, но … ты понимаешь. За ужин и всё остальное.

 Дерек завёл пикап, пристегнулся сам и проверил ремень Стайлза, и лишь затем вырулил со стоянки у дома.

\- Не за что. - Он замолк, прежде чем выдать вслух то, что счастлив уже тем, что смог просто быть нужным, вспоминая просьбу Коры не напирать и быть «полегче на поворотах». Так что он решил сменить тему. - В любом случае мы в расчёте.

Стайлз бросил на него косой взгляд и с минуту поёрзал на сидении, прежде чем его любопытство всё же взяло верх.

\- Это как?

 Дереку за счастье было уже то, что Стайлз согласился приехать к нему домой и переступил порог его дома, но это не то, о чём он собирался сейчас рассказать.

\- Дядя Питер. Ты разговаривал с ним. И он был так увлечён вашей беседой, что мы и словечка не могли вставить. Такого с ним не случалось очень давно.

За это ему будет благодарна вся стая. И даже Талия.

 - Хах, вам за нами было не угнаться, да? -  переспросил Стайлз, невольно улыбаясь.

 - Образно говоря, мы не только наглотались пыли, но кое-кто даже отстал на круг.

 - Мне понравилось с ним общаться. Даже не смотря на то, что я чуть штаны не обмочил со страху, когда он вошёл. Буквально. Надеюсь, что он не будет ворчать на меня за то, что я испортил его штаны при нашей следующей встрече, тем более, что это полностью его вина…

 Дерек хохотнул.

\- Господи Иисусе, ты действительно _это_ произнёс вслух? – он помотал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, - Знаешь, он не всегда такой… - Дерек замолк, подыскивая нужное слово, - дикий.

 - Я понял, - Стайлз вновь пожал плечами, - Не бери в голову. По крайней мере, не _вся_ твоя семья ненавидит меня.

\- Нет, не вся, - согласился с ним Дерек. Он задумался на мгновение – стоит ли  уточнить детали -  но решил, что они несущественны в данном случае. Маленький шажок на пути к победе над ситуацией в целом.

 Стайлз молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу до своего дома. Когда они подъехали, дождь уже практически прекратился.

\- Спасибо, что подвёз,- поблагодарил Стилински, выпрыгивая из кабины пикапа.

 -  Ты завтра сможешь сам добраться до школы? – уточнил Дерек прежде, чем Стайлз закрыл дверь автомобиля. Он на полном серьёзе предложил свою помощь. И не считал Стайлза беспомощной «мамзелью в беде».

\- Да, смогу, - Стайлз задумался на пару секунд и добавил, - но спасибо. Ещё раз. Ну, в смысле за то, что спросил. В смысле… до встречи?

 Дерек кивнул. Он был счастлив от очередной маленькой победы, ведь Стайлза не разозлило его предложение помощи, и он сказал «До встречи», что прозвучало более обнадёживающе, чем простое «Пока».

\- До встречи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * АР(Advanced Placement), - классы более углубленного изучения предмета и повышенной сложности. После их окончания ученик набирает дополнительные баллы и облегчает себе дальнейшее поступление в высшие учебные заведения. Некоторые колледжи и институты даже освобождают таких абитуриентов от вступительных экзаменов.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: Немного пошалила. Да, знаю, Дерек не может слушать питерский алко-фолк-блэк метал, но ох уж эти англоязычные поговорки… переводить так переводить. =^_^=

Поздней ночью Дерека, сидящего на кровати, от счастливых воспоминаний о прошедшем дне отвлёк стук в дверь его спальни. Это была Кора и она вошла не дожидаясь его разрешения.

\- Тааак…, - начала она, и Дерек вздохнул, мысленно готовясь к потоку замечаний о том, насколько он неромантичен и какие очаровательны родинки у его бойфренда или чего-то подобного, что могла выдать только его младшая сестра. Но вместо этого Кора предельно серьёзно спросила, - как ты думаешь, кто испортил шины Стайлза?

 Дерек, застигнутый врасплох этим вопросом, молча посмотрел на неё. Для него не стало секретом то, что она слышала его разговор с Лорой на кухне. В доме, полном оборотней, вести приватные разговоры можно было только за закрытой дверью спальни, потому что все они были достаточно звукоизолированы. Да и это не всегда срабатывало. И всё же он не ожидал, что Кора спросит его об этом.

 - Что совой об пень, что пнём об сову, перья в сторону летят всё равно?*

\- Э-э-э-э, что? – переспросила Кора, хихикнув, - да. Итак?

\- Хей, если ты хочешь припереть меня к стенке своим допросом, то помни, каков привет – таков и ответ, - пожал плечами Дерек. - Но вот тебе предположение: кто-то из его школы. Я не знаю кто именно. Итак?

\- Так - итак, перетакиваться будем? – переспросила Кора, мотнув головой. - Я же волнуюсь за вас, это и ежу понятно. Похоже, что получить такой сюрприз было довольно неприятно.

\- Да, неприятно. И мне кажется, что это случилось не впервые. Но, скорее всего, хуже уже просто некуда.

\- Ты говорил с ним об этом? – уточнила Кора.

 - Кора, повторяю, он не желает об этом разговаривать. Он просил даже отцу не говорить.

 Кора задумалась и подошла к столу Дерека. Развернув стул спинкой вперёд, она села, сложив на неё руки.

 - Я не понимаю, - продолжила она. - В смысле, я могу понять, почему люди могут его ревновать, но между ревностью и вандализмом огромная разница. И не понятно, почему кто-то решил перейти эту грань.

 Дерек закинул ногу за ногу и охватил пальцами голень.

\- Я не знаю. Но …- он вздохнул и мысленно остановил себя от описания приторно сладкого запаха отчаяния и голода, что давил на него в комнате во время Церемонии и что Стайлз, ввалившийся в неё, был подобен глотку чистого воздуха. Он не желал подталкивать сестру к участию в Церемонии Поиска. Не сейчас, когда она так молода и у неё ещё есть все шансы найти свою пару, - но Стайлз уже упоминал, что не мог отказать мне прилюдно, потому, что это было чревато последствиями. Он сказал, что в таком случае будет изгоем. Мне показалось, что он шутит, но …может это вовсе и не шутка. И тогда же он признался, что никто не верит в _серьёзность_ моего выбора.

 - Ну, вот _это_ скорее всего мамина вина, - фыркнула Кора, - и я знаю о чём ты думаешь, - её глаза загорелись. - Я знаю! Я пойду на разведку в его школу.

 - Э-э-э-э, что? – бровь Дерека приподнялась в недоумении, - Я знаю, что у меня нет такого удивительно тонкого слуха как у дяди Питера, но ты только что заявила, что собираешься пойти в школу Стайлза? У меня точно слуховая галлюцинация.

 - Не драматизируй, - Кора выразительно возвела очи горе, - если Стайлз не желает говорить об этом, тогда как ещё выяснить, что же на самом деле происходит?

 - Подождать, пока он не будет готов сам всё рассказать? – предположил Дерек, хотя знал, что Кора его всё равно не будет слушать.

 Кора начала терять терпение.

\- У него синяки, - наконец выдала она, - я видела, когда он переодевался. И он не заметил, что я их видела. Да, можно и подождать,…но не будет ли слишком поздно?

 Дерек в момент потерял контроль, и Кора услышала, с каким хрустом его пальцы сжались в кулаки и как полезли когти.

\- Что?!

\- Это не _травмы_ , - тревожно затараторила Кора, - это выглядело так, как будто его толкнули к стенке или он упал. А может быть, и нет. Ты же сам говорил, что он неуклюж. Но … если действительно происходит _что-то_ , то мне кажется, мы должны об этом знать и я не думаю, что Стайлз собирается поделиться этим с нами.

\- Он _вообще_ не должен быть травмирован, - процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Дерек, но затем заставил себя сделать вздох, - и я знаю, что он не одобрит нашего вмешательства в свои дела.  

Кора лишь улыбнулась.

\- Наверно лучше попросить прощения, чем спрашивать разрешения?

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Ты _видела_ Стайлза? Он не склонен раздавать прощения, если его обидеть. Ты наверняка это заметила.

Улыбка Коры переросла в гримасу.

\- Отлично. Большой старший брат всегда прав.

\- Угу. Абсолютно не смешно. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Стайлз заглянул в  холодильник и понял, что у него не хватит времени на то, чтобы что-нибудь приготовить до возвращения домой отца. Поэтому он остановил свой  выбор на бутербродах с индейкой, авокадо и швейцарским сыром. И ещё потому, что они нравились его отцу. Так что выбор у него действительно был невелик. Без своего автомобиля он всё равно не успел бы добраться до магазина и вернуться обратно. И ему было немного жаль, что он не набрался храбрости, и не попросил у Хейлов немного того, что осталось после их ужина в греческом стиле. Девяносто восемь процентов из ста – они бы согласились дать ему всё то, что он смог унести.

Вечер был весьма поучителен. Стайлз не понимал, что именно сподвигло его согласиться на поездку в дом Хейлов. Тут переплелось несколько факторов. Во-первых, он чувствовал, что обязан отплатить хоть чем-то за помощь Дереку, и он точно знал (даже если сам и не признается себе в этом никогда), что этим он сделает Дерека счастливым. Во-вторых, он всерьёз задумался о словах Эллисон о том, что все ответы он найдёт, если сам увидит жизнь стаи своими глазами. Ну, и в-третьих, он просто не хотел оставаться в одиночестве. После херового дня Стайлза совсем не привлекало заканчивать его не менее херово в пустом доме и в полном одиночестве.

И всё же Стайлз был удивлён тем, как его встретили в доме Хейлов. Кора была дружелюбна и весела, а Лора относилась к нему с такой теплотой, что он невольно на мгновение вспомнил о маме. И Питер. Что он мог сказать о Питере? С ним Стайлзу было одновременно страшно и увлекательно. И Стайлз чувствовал, что он им всем понравился. Не смотря на то, что при появлении Талии у него кишки в узел свернулись от ненависти, но хей, он же не результат творения Сент-Годенса**, чтобы нравиться всем, верно?

А когда в его памяти всплыла яркая картинка с бицепсами Дерека, то в груди разлилось тепло и стало вообще хорошо.

Он всё ещё сидел за выполнением своей домашней работы, когда домой вернулся отец.  На несколько минут повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками снимаемой портупеи с кобурой, а затем отец вошёл на кухню:

\- Хей, Стайлз.

\- Привет, пап, - поздоровался Стайлз, покусывая колпачок ручки, - у нас сегодня на ужин бутерброды.

\- Ты уже ел? – поинтересовался Том.

\- Да, - ответил Стайлз. Он посмотрел на отца и продолжил, - хгм, на самом деле я поел в доме Дерека. Мы пошли к нему после школы.

Шериф в удивлении приподнял брови, но выглядел он при этом не очень удивлённым.

\- Хорошо провёл время?

\- Да. У него очень хорошие сёстры. Родителей не было дома,- Стайлз продолжил покусывать кончик ручки.

\- Я не видел твой джип у дома, - уточнил Том, - с ним что-то случилось?

\- Да, - выдохнул Стайлз, - он не завёлся. Я позвонил Дереку, чтобы он мне помог. Не хотел беспокоить тебя на работе.

Он закончил свою работу по истории. А затем сделал снимок и сохранил. Стилински уже привык копировать все свои домашние задания на случай их «нечаянной» порчи одноклассниками, или если учитель вдруг случайно её «потеряет».

\- Я завтра проверю, что с ним, когда дождя не будет, - продолжил Стайлз, - и если серьёзная поломка, то вызову буксир.

\- Ладно, - согласился Том. И ещё с пять минут не нарушал повисшую между ними тишину, ужиная бутербродами. – Произошло ещё что-нибудь интересное?

\- Да. Нужно запретить законом Дереку Хейлу ходить в дождь в одежде с V-образным вырезом.

Шериф даже поперхнулся от таких слов. Он тщательно прожевал, сглотнул, и лишь потом выдал:

\- Хорошо, я этим займусь. – Том покивал, раздумывая, а затем продолжил, -  но на самом деле я рад, что вы начали хорошо ладить друг с другом.

Стайлз лишь что-то невнятно пробормотал себе под нос, а потом вновь погрузился в свою домашнюю работу.

~ ~ ~ ~

 Утром Стайлз поднялся очень рано, позавтракал шоколадным батончиком и кофе, а затем покинул дом. Дорога до школы пешком заняла у него полчаса. Земля под ногами была всё еще влажная, кое-где попадались лужи, но дождя не было. Воздух был свеж и прохладен, но Сталз не мёрз. Ему было приятно пройтись в тишине в эти предрассветные часы, это его успокаивало.

Добравшись до машины, Стайлз первым делом поднял капот. К его великому облегчению загвоздка была именно в том, о чём он думал. Никто не брал бензопилы и не раскурочивал внутренности его джипа. Вандалы, кто бы они ни были,  всего лишь выкрутили свечи зажигания. Сталз вздохнул и направился пешком в город. Он отошёл всего лишь на милю, когда рядом с ним остановился автомобиль. Это была небольшая спортивная машина  красного цвета, а за рулём сидела знакомая женщина. Кейт Арджент.

\- Подвезти? – предложила она ему.

Стайлз в ответ лишь внимательно посмотрел на неё. Ему не нравилась эта женщина, и он определённо не доверял ей, но он не думал, что она сейчас могла бы хоть как-то навредить ему.

\- Конечно, - согласился Стайлз, и сел к ней в автомобиль. Не смотря на прохладу за окнами, она опустила все стёкла в машине. Но в салоне по-прежнему чувствовался запах её духов. Не тех, которыми пахло от Эллисон. – Мне бы к ближайшему NAPA***.

\- А разве они открываются в такую рань? – уточнила Кейт.

\- Нет, до открытия ещё час - полтора, - ответил Стайлз, - но я думал, что мне придётся идти туда пешком, вот и вышел с запасом времени.

\- Тогда позволь угостить тебя завтраком? – предложила Кейт.

Стайлз чуть-чуть поёрзал на сидении и согласился.

\- О-кей.

Они приехали в центр города и всего в паре домов от магазина запчастей заметили небольшое кафе со стоящими на улице столиками. Кейт припарковалась, и они зашли внутрь. От запаха жареного бекона и выпечки у Стайлза заурчало в желудке.  Кейт улыбнулась на это, и они сели за один из свободных столов. Официантка принесла им кофе и подала меню. Стайлз едва сдержал себя от того, чтобы озвучить «всё и сейчас». У него были сбережения, но вчерашняя покупка колёс проделала в них огромную дыру.

\- Так что, - поинтересовалась Кейт, - ты подумал над моим предложением?

Стайлз взъерошил рукой волосы. Кейт была права в одном: он нуждался в помощи. Уровень издевательств над ним рос, и он понятия не имел что с этим делать дальше. Все его попытки сопротивляться ситуации приводили лишь к худшему. Единственное, что он смог придумать на сегодня – не показывать своих эмоций и никак не реагировать на злые поступки в свой адрес. Это была отличная стратегия против хулиганов, правда, но Стайлз не сможет купить себе новый автомобиль, если те не остановятся. Да и отец начал замечать синяки. Он не спросил его о них, нет. Пока не спросил. Но Стайлз знал, что он их заметил. В последний раз он пострадал, когда его закидали мячами для лакросса по пути в раздевалку – такие отметины на теле точно невозможно прятать вечно. С этим он пока мог справиться, но что делать с преподавателями, которые делали вещи посерьёзнее? Его оценки сползли ниже плинтуса, и в этом не было его вины. Когда он попытался поспорить с учительницей английского по поводу очередной «F», что он получил за домашнюю работу, то она рассмеялась ему в лицо и спросила, а зачем ему _вообще_ теперь учиться, раз он попал в семью оборотней.

Проблема была в том, что со школой Кейт Арджент вряд ли смогла бы помочь ему. Он не страдал от действий оборотней. Над ним издевались люди. И после вчерашнего вечера в доме Хейлов, где он отшутился по поводу происходившего, его грыз червячок сомнений. Оборотни не обрадуются тому, что ему нужна небольшая медицинская помощь. Он видел, как полыхали яростью глаза Дерека, когда тот увидел, что сделали с шинами. Дерек на самом деле был очень недоволен тем, что кто-то испортил джип Стайлза, и единственной причиной, почему он тогда ничего не высказал вслух по этому поводу, было лишь то, что он, вероятно, просто не знал что сказать.

\- Да, - наконец выдавил из себя Стайлз, - я не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

Кейт наклонилась к нему, и пожала его руку.

\- Это жестокий мир, Стайлз. И я знаю как тебе тяжело. И я знаю, что весьма непросто вот так вот взять и отказать Дереку Хейлу.

\- Да уж, - кивнул Стайлз.

Официантка принесла им ещё кофе и уточнила заказ. Стайлз попросил фирменное блюдо «ранняя пташка»,  состоящее из двух яиц, двух блинов и двух полосок бекона. Кейт взяла себе оладьи.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - наконец произнёс Стайлз, - я не могу повернуть всё вспять. Я не понимаю, почему он просто не откажется от меня и мы, наконец, покончим со всем этим.

\- Это потому, что ты до сих пор не понимаешь, почему он выбрал именно тебя, - ответила ему Кейт,- ты достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что всему на свете есть причина.

\- Да, но всё, что я слышу весьма противоречиво, - возразил ей Стайлз, - вот, например одни говорят о мистической и волшебной связи двух душ, а другие о том, что именно надо было сделать, чтобы привлечь и захомутать себе оборотня.

\- Ох, милый, - кивнула Кейт с понимающей улыбкой, - ты так и не понял ничего, правда? Они все неправы. Он выбрал тебя лишь потому, что ты сын шерифа.

У Стайлза от удивления буквально челюсть отвисла.

\- Ты…но он…

\- Это ведь логично, правда? – Кейт добавила сливок в свой кофе, - И никакой мистики. Талия Хейл, относится к самым известным адвокатам в городе, черт, да и в Штате тоже. Заключив союз с шерифом, она сможет творить всё, что ей заблагорассудится, и никто не сможет её остановить. Ты понимаешь? Вот в чём заключена истина на самом деле, а не в том, что Дерек Хейл запал на _тебя._

\- Да. Я…- Стайлза как будто под дых ударило. Это _действительно_ было логично. И она была первой, кто ткнул его носом в этот факт. И кстати, последнее выделенное интонацией слово, по ощущениям Стайлза, стало подобно удару ножом в живот, потому что семья Хейлов действительно известна многим своими политическими амбициями и, конечно же, это более правдоподобно, чем то, что великолепного Дерека Хейла смог привлечь нервный и дерганый подросток.

Кейт позволила ему еще немного «повариться» в собственных сомнениях, прежде чем продолжила, позвякивая ложкой в кружке.

\- Я не могу представить, что именно творилось в его голове, когда он увидел тебя, - продолжила она, - было ли это спонтанным решением или спланировано заранее. Тебя не было в списках, поэтому они, скорее всего, даже не ожидали встретить тебя на Церемонии.

Стайлз вновь потёр ладонью макушку, приглаживая волосы.

\- Но не логичнее ли было подключить Кору?

\- Конечно, логичнее, - кивнула Кейт, - но Кора молода, и, насколько я могу судить по её внешности, она … нет, я не скажу что она «простушка», но она «менее коварна», чем все остальные волки в её семье. Она недальновидна и прямолинейна. И не сможет манипулировать тобой, чтобы привести тебя к нужному им решению.

\- Дерек был мил со мной, - возразил Стайлз прежде, чем понял, насколько пафосно это звучит.

\- Ну, _естественно_ , – вновь кивнула Кейт, - он знает, что у тебя не так уж и много друзей. И что ты не так уж и счастлив. Он сделает всё для того, чтобы стать единственным, кому бы ты поверил и доверился.

Стайлз уперся взглядом в столешницу, переплетя от волнения пальцы.

\- Это не … это неправда.

\- Ох, малыш, - продолжила Кейт, - я уверена, что сложно было не влюбиться в него. Но он просто использует тебя. Может быть не в том, о чём ты думал с самого начала, но всё же… ты им совершенно неинтересен. И вот что я имела в виду, когда говорила о «жертве культуры оборотней». Ты даже не понял, как тебя использовали. И они, даже не задумываясь, сделают это снова, понимаешь? Потому, что они считают себя выше и лучше людей. Ты как…муравей на их пути. И их  совершенно не волнует, что они могут причинить тебе боль.

Вновь повисло долгое молчание, во время которого принесли их заказ. Стайлз смотрел в свою тарелку и понимал, что у него полностью пропал аппетит. Он вспоминал Дерека, когда они вчера были одни в машине, как тот злился из-за порезанных шин и как был искренне счастлив тому, что Стайлз согласился заехать к нему домой.

\- Может быть, Дерек на самом деле считает тебя милым, - пожала плечами Кейт,-  но ты же понял, что именно Хейлы  располосовали тебе покрышки, верно?

\- Что? – вздрогнул Стайлз.

\- Неужели ты считаешь, что это под силу какому-то школьнику? – переспросила Кейт, терзая ножом свои оладьи. - Да ладно, перестань, их явно рвали когтями. И это явно был оборотень. И если это не придумала Талия, то точно сделал Питер. Он коварный интриган, порочный сукин сын. Они все рассорят тебя с твоими одноклассниками и изолируют ото всех.

\- Ты наверное не в курсе, но меня уже не от кого изолировать и не с кем ссорить, - пробурчал Стайлз.

\- Не волнуйся, они найдут. - Кейт вновь пожала плечами.

Стайлз полил сиропом свою порцию десерта и размазал его ровным слоем по всей поверхности блина.

\- Но если это их план, тогда почему Талия так реагирует, когда видит меня и Дерека?

Кейт снова пожала плечами, чуть дёрнув одним в лёгком раздражении.

\- Вероятно потому, что всё прошло не по её плану. Позволь мне предположить, что всё было внезапно, да? – Она видела, как скривился Стайлз после этих слов. - И Дерек кинулся прямо к тебе, да? Не дав и малейшего шанса возразить или задать вопрос?

\- Да, всё случилось именно так…- признался Стайлз. Он чувствовал, как слёзы жгут глаза, и нетерпеливо стёр их рукавом, ругая себя за то, что он идиот. Это не должно было стать для него сюрпризом. То, что Дерек никогда по-настоящему не заботился о нём. И что Стайлз по-прежнему одинок. Так что он никому не покажет, даже этой женщине, как сильно лоханулся по жизни, и что её слова его задевают.

\- Но мне кажется, что они промахнулись, - улыбнулась ему Кейт. - Я думаю, что ты гораздо умнее и круче, так что вполне сможешь отыграться. Тебе ведь шестнадцать?

\- Да, мне семнадцать через пару недель.

\- Значит, это даёт тебе ещё год, прежде чем ты сам сможешь дать за себя официальный ответ. Но нам хватит и половины. Дай мне шесть месяцев, Стайлз. Я не прошу у тебя всю жизнь, как Дерек Хейл. Всего шесть месяцев. И тогда мы сможем вытащить тебя из всего этого, сможем сделать тебя героем, докажем всем, что Хейлы пытались управлять всем городом.

Слушая её речь Стайлз, действуя на автомате, не переставал крошить яйца в своей тарелке вилкой на мелкие кусочки.

\- Но как?

\- Ты хотя бы представляешь какой тебе выпал шанс, Стайлз? Чтобы кто-то попал _внутрь_ стаи оборотней?- спросила Кейт, а её глаза просто блестели от возбуждения, - Они всегда так тщательно выбирают кандидатов, но это… это наш первый шанс влезть им всем под шкуру так, что они и не заметят. Шанс узнавать то, что они собираются сделать. Шанс _доказать_ , что на самом деле они просто животные, а не люди.

Миллионы противоречивых эмоций проносились в груди у Стайлза, чтобы горечью осесть в районе желудка. Страх от идеи избавиться от кучи опасных оборотней. Гордость от того, что Кейт _видит_ в нём хорошего парня, в отличие от Дерека, который только делает вид. Гнев на Дерека, что тот пользовался им, чтобы через него добраться до его отца. Печаль оттого, что на самом деле Дерек не заботился о нём…Он не мог даже начать сортировать все эти эмоции.

\- Ты и я, мы сможем сделать это, - продолжила убеждать его Кейт с горящим взором и прикасаясь к Стайлзу коленом под столом. Это было долгое и тесное прикосновение. Стайлз посмотрел на неё, заливаясь румянцем, на глубокий вырез её кофты, на подвеску, висевшую так идеально и привлекающую внимание к груди. На её идеальный макияж, не слишком броский, и на то, как она улыбалась ему…

 _«Да она флиртует со мной»_ – с опозданием дошло до Стайлза. Это показалось ему смешным, что такая идеально подготовившаяся к их встрече женщина, которая даже старше Дерека, пыталась соблазнить его. Но ей казалось, что она вполне справлялась с поставленной задачей.

\- Мы сможем это сделать, Стайлз, - вновь повторила она и опять коснулась его колена.

\- Ладно, - отмер Стайлз, глядя на неё немного дольше, чем следует, - да, давай сделаем это.

 Они ещё немного побеседовали. Стайлз ел и рассказывал ей о том, что уже успел узнать о семье Хейлов. Он рассказал ей о встрече с Корой и Питером, а также о других членах семьи. Кейт невольно скривилась, когда Стайлз упомянул о двух детях, шепча что-то о разведении. Стайлз не мог рассказать ей чего-то особенного, потому, что _не знал_ ничего особенного, хотя и упомянул о том, как его испугал Питер. Он даже удивился, насколько удачно был подстроен предыдущий вечер, и как много он узнал о стае. _Конечно_ же, они все были очень милы с ним, если хотели его использовать и дальше.

Кейт заплатила за завтрак и они покинули кафе около семи, когда NAPA только открылся. У Стайлза было пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы купить свечи и вернуться к джипу, если он не хотел опаздывать в школу. Он был уже готов вновь пешком вернуться обратно, но Кейт предложила подвезти его к брошенному джипу. Как только они отошли от кафе Стайлз заметил бездомную кошку, бродившую по дорожке рядом со входом. Один из посетителей кафе, сидящих за столиками на улице, бросил ей кусок ветчины и она, схватив его, бросилась наутёк, попав прямо под ноги Стайлзу и Кейт.

Стайлз собрался было пошутить про то, как ему жаль, что они не убрались с её пути подобру-поздорову, как Кейт зашипела не хуже кошки «Тьфу, сгинь, маленькое отродье!» и пнула кошку прямо по пушистому пузику. От такого пинка кошку подбросило в воздух и она, приземлившись, мгновенно скрылась в переулке.

Стайлза словно ушатом холодной воды окатило. Он посмотрел на Кейт, а потом быстро отвернулся, и втянул голову в плечи.

Во время завтрака она развела его как сосунка, и теперь он чувствовал себя глубоко разочаровавшимся. В-первую очередь – в себе. Он позволил себе повестись на смазливую мордашку и приятный запах, напрочь забывая о том, что, прежде всего, WLO были группой ненависти, так что даже правительство не могло на них повлиять. Он был расстроен из-за своего джипа и позволил ей манипулировать собой. Но она делала именно то, в чём обвиняла Хейлов: пыталась подружиться с ним, завоевать доверие, использовать в собственных целях.

Стайлз не мог быть уверен в целях и мотивации Дерека или в том, почему оборотень выбрал его на Церемонии Поиска. Но в одном он _был точно уверен_ – в природе поступков Дерека. И он был уверен, что Дерек не стал бы годами спасать белок и опоссумов, предвидя будущее обхаживание сынка шерифа.

Проще говоря: Кейт жестока. Дерек нет.

 - Ну что, поехали? – Кейт повернулась к Стайлзу, сверкая ослепительной улыбкой.

\- Да, спасибо, я только быстренько сбегаю и куплю свечек, -  ответил Стайлз и исчез за дверями магазина автозапчастей. Ему надо было пару минут провести в одиночестве, чтобы расслабиться и сконцентрировавшись, собраться с мыслями. Потому что теперь следовало найти ответ на главный вопрос: _что именно_ хотела услышать от него Кейт? Что она планировала и в чём именно ей нужна была его помощь? И как ему теперь из всего этого выкрутиться с наименьшими потерями со всех сторон?

На данный момент он решил больше не говорить ничего и просто спустить всё на тормозах. Он купил свечи зажигания, и Кейт отвезла его до школы. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку пред тем как высадить из машины.

Он долго смотрел вслед её красному автомобилю прежде чем решил, что следует напрочь забыть этот проклятый инцидент. Это всего лишь ещё один случай издёвки и только. Он пока отлично справлялся и сам с хулиганами и школой, так что будь что будет. Ну, по крайней мере, он задарма позавтракал и не пёрся пешком до магазина и обратно. Во всём надо было видеть только хорошее.

Поэтому он ни словом не обмолвился Скотту, когда они остались вдвоем в раздевалке во время урока физкультуры. У Скотта вновь случился приступ астмы, а Стайлз, как обычно «прогуливал», потому, что спортзал теперь стал для него зоной повышенного риска и травматизма. Вместо этого Стайлз в красках и с долей драматизма реконструировал вслух весь инцидент с покрышками. Особенно уделяя внимание сцене с дождём и не жалея чувств описывал Дерека с его несправедливо-обалденным телом, дразнящим его своими умопомрачительными мокрыми выпуклостями и впуклостями. После такого живого и горячего описания Скотт предположил, что Стайлз просто идиот, раз не снял с себя штаны и не запрыгнул на Дерека прямо там, около джипа. И, если совсем откровенно, Стайлз был уверен в том, что и в этот раз Скотт был прав.

\- В общем я хотел с тобой поделиться новостью, что если мой джип опять не заведётся, то это, блядь, будет просто охуительно, - подвёл итог Стайлз и Скотт с ним согласился. А затем Стайлз вспомнил о бездомной кошке. – Хей, ты занят после школы?

\- Я работаю у Дитона. А что? – переспросил Скотт.

\- Отлично, – решил Стайлз. Дитон. Конечно. Есть ли место лучше для бродячего животного, чем ветеринарная клиника? И он точно знал, кто сможет ему помочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - слова из песни группы Infornal FuckЪ из Санкт-Петербурга.
> 
> ** - монета номиналом в 20 долларов от гравировщика Оганеста Сент-Годенса. Самая красивая и дорогая золотая монета и по сей день. Выпускалась в США с 1907 по 1933 гг.
> 
> *** - Napa Auto Store – сеть магазинов автозапчастей в США.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Я знаю, что цитата «эти тощие парни» произнесена Диланом О'Брайеном, а не Стайлзом, но я не могла не использовать её. ^ _ ^  
> От переводчика: С наступившим Новым Годом, друзья! Не забываем англоязычного Автора, идём и дарим ему наше восхищение)))

Дерек проснулся утром и увидел, что у него есть одно непрочитанное сообщение от Стайлза.

«Джип  в порядке, - гласило оно, - только нужны новые свечи зажигания. Ещё раз спасибо за вчера».

«Всегда рад помочь», - отправил он в ответ, а затем пошёл умываться и чистить зубы. Ему было интересно: свечи были испорчены или их просто не было. То, что Стайлз использовал множественное число, говорило скорее всего о втором. Факт выхода из строя всех свечей одновременно был маловероятен. Но с другой стороны Дерек плохо разбирался в устройстве автомобилей.

От Стайлза не было новостей до самого обеда, но на Дерека невольно нашло дежавю, когда пришло очередное сообщение:

«Ты занят сегодня после работы?»

Дерек, хмурясь, смотрел на экран телефона. Если что-то снова случилось с джипом Стайлза, то второй раз это вандалам точно с рук не сойдёт. Он старался не спешить с выводами, но ему это давалось с трудом.

«Нет. Что случилось?»

«Увидел бездомную кошку в центре города. Она выглядит довольно жалко. Возможно белкоспаситель захочет одеть свой плащ, маску и трусселя, чтобы спасти несчастную?»

У Дерека ушло с минуту на то, чтобы отправить Стайлзу картинку с Эдна Мод из Суперсемейки, на которой было написано «Только без плаща!», а затем он набрал сообщение:

«Могу прихватить с собой свои трусселя, переноску и банку тунца. И куда мне примчаться?»

«Жду перед закусочной «Good Eggs», - ответил Стайлз, - Я там видел её сегодня утром».

«Буду. Во сколько?» - написал в ответ Дерек, а сам уже задумался над тем, чем заманить дикую кошку в переноску. Он поискал информацию о закусочной в интернете и увидел, что эта сеть питания специализируется на яйцах и овсянке. Тунец тогда точно не подойдет. Голодное, но испуганное животное скорее всего соблазнится знакомой пищей.

«Хах, я уже на месте».

«А она там? Никуда не сбежала?» - сам же Дерек невольно задался вопросом, что делал Стайлз в закусочной, если время завтрака давно прошло… или он там сидел с самого утра?

«Она показывалась пару раз. И не выглядит злой, а просто очень всего опасается».

«Значит не дикая. Это хорошо. – Дерек посмотрел на часы, - Ты хочешь взять её себе?»

«Ещё не думал» - пришло от Стайлза.

«Хорошо, буду минут через сорок пять».

У Дерека было достаточно времени на то, чтобы закончить свою работу, заказать обед на вынос в другом круглосуточном кафе, получить его и заехать в зоомагазин за переноской для кошки.

«Ок» - ответ Стайлза был лаконичен и Хейл начал действовать.

Когда он забрал их обед часовая стрелка едва перевалила за пять. Стайлз вероятно не обедал, карауля животное, так что Дерек специально заказал еды столько, что хватило бы на них двоих и осталось прикормить кошку.

 Когда Дерек подъехал  к кафе, то увидел Стайлза, сидящего за одним из столиков под открытым небом. Эта закусочная не продавала обедов и была закрыта уже как минимум несколько часов, но это не остановило Стайлза от того, чтобы расположиться тут лагерем и «окопаться». Перед ним были разложены учебники и тетради, а на столе стоял стаканчик с кофе на вынос из кафе, что было за углом. Не смотря на то, что Стайлз с настороженностью смотрел на то, как Дерек паркуется, от него явно веяло радостью. Он однозначно был очень рад видеть Хейла.

Дерек вышел из машины и не спеша подошёл к Стайлзу, неся переноску в одной руке, а во второй удерживая стопку пластиковых контейнеров с едой.

\- Кушать подано, - сказал Дерек с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз тем временем освобождал от учебников стол, - мне кажется, что для неё это будет повкуснее тунца.

Хейл открыл один из контейнеров и оторвал немного омлета, положив в переноску, а затем туда же отправился и кусочек бекона. Затем он поставил открытую переноску к стене чуть в стороне от них и сел на свой стул, подталкивая остальные контейнеры к Стайлзу.

 - Я заказал на свой вкус, так что бери, что тебе больше нравится.

\- О, господи боже! – Стайлз открыл контейнеры и заглянул внутрь, - Ты самый лучший! – добавил он самозабвенно с уже набитым ртом.

\- Говорит мне парень, который сиднем сидел весь день на одном месте для того, чтобы стеречь бездомную кошку, - парировал Дерек и это, несомненно, был комплимент.

\- Её приманить легче, когда кафе закрыто, - ответил Стайлз с всё ещё полным ртом, - и в любом случае невелико дело. Сидеть над учебниками дома или здесь, разницы нет. О, хей, а вот и она, – указал он на выглянувшую из-за угла кошку. Скорее всего она была белой масти, но сейчас практически по цвету сливалась с асфальтом. Мех был спутан и грязен, а сквозь проплешины видны были рёбра. Одно ухо было порвано, а глаз заплыл и слезился. Стайлз взял ещё один кусочек бекона и бросил в её направлении. Она осторожно начала подбираться к нему, поглядывая на людей.

\- Её сегодня утром пнули, - объяснил Стилински, скривившись как будто глотнул кислого.

Дерек кивнул. Он тоже разделял негодование Стайлза в вопросе жестокости по отношению к беспомощным зверушкам.

\- Куда катится этот мир? – задал он риторический вопрос, качая головой. А затем повернулся к кошке и несколько раз легонько втянул носом воздух, быстро принюхиваясь.

Стайлз не отрывал от него взгляда.

\- Что ты учуял? – спросил он с любопытством.

\- Про неё? – переспросил Дерек, - Она одинока. В смысле рядом с ней нет никаких других кошек. У неё нет котят, которых надо было бы кормить, и она не беременна. Она больна, но не смертельно. Мне кажется, что она смогла выжить после того, как её выкинули на помойку. Она не боится людей. Просто … осторожна.

\- Чувак, если это всё правда и ты всё узнал по запаху о кошке в двадцати футах от тебя, то что же ты можешь сказать обо _мне_? – выпалил в изумлении Стайлз.

Дерек с мгновение смотрел на него, а затем пожал плечами. Он явно чувствовал подвох в словах Стайлза.

\- У нас считается неприличным использовать наше обоняние, чтобы разузнать что-либо о ком-то другом. Особенно, если это человек. Есть вещи, которые мы не можем контролировать, но есть то, что нам по силам.

Стайлз  вновь бросил кусочек бекона между кошкой и переноской и вновь возвратился к своей еде, замолкая на время. К большому облегчению Дерека он не потребовал от него рассказать о том, что Дерек мог унюхать в отношении него самого. Он даже не пытался заговорить об этом. Они продолжили молча сидеть, в то время как кошка, уже привыкшая к их присутствию, начала подбираться к открытой двери переноски. В воздухе потянуло прохладой и Стайлз передёрнул плечами, ёжась, а затем накинул на голову капюшон.

У них ушёл почти час на то, чтобы заманить кошку в переноску. Когда она скрылась из вида, почти полностью войдя в неё, Дерек молниеносно сорвался с места и захлопнул дверцу. Кошка внутри шипела на них, выла и вообще громко выражала своё недовольство ситуацией. Но они не обращали на это никакого внимания. Поставив переноску в джип, Стайлз поехал с ней к Дитону, а Дерек последовал за ним на Камаро.

Скотт, уже заступивший на смену в клинике, приветствовал их широкой улыбкой.

\- Белкоспаситель! – лишь произнёс он, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд Дерека и принимая у него переноску.

\- Кошкоспаситель, - уточнил Стайлз, указывая на животное, - сегодня это кошка и он ас в спасении.

Доктор Дитон осмотрел кошку и сказал, что её стоит подержать в клинике на передержке несколько дней для того, чтобы вывести паразитов и вылечить глаз, а также для того, чтобы она немного набрала в весе.

\- Сможешь забрать её во вторник, - уточнил он, - то есть, если планируешь взять себе.

\- Ну, пока не подыщу ей хороший дом, - поправил Стайлз, почесывая кошку под подбородком. Она простила ему все прегрешения и теперь громко мурлыкала у него на руках. И косилась в сторону Дерека, не доверяя ему лишь потому, что тот помогал Скотту купать её. А все присутствующие прекрасно понимали, что Стайлз всё-таки оставит её себе, но были достаточно тактичны, чтобы произнести это вслух.

\- Мне пора домой, - сказал Стайлз, оставив кошку в клетке и выходя из клиники.

Дерек двинулся следом и не кивнул в ответ, чувствуя себя немного неловко, впрочем, не больше чем обычно.

\- Созвонимся.

\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз, - И эй, э-э-э, - он прочистил горло, - Я… мне жаль. Я всё испортил с самого начала, и был несправедлив к тебе. Это такой отстой и я действительно сожалею.

Дерек просто потерял дар речи на секунду, борясь с желанием подойти и обнять Стайлза.

\- Ну, учитывая то, как всё началось, мне кажется, что ты не поступил бы иначе. Не вини себя.

\- Да, может быть,- Стайлз тронул ладонью макушку, - но ведь именно я с самого начала подозревал в твоём выборе подвох и намерение поиздеваться, и… Я уже все мозги себе свернул набекрень пытаясь понять почему... Извини, если это всё несколько сумбурно. В смысле вы, оборотни, с пелёнок растёте со знанием о парах и предназначении.    

Дерек сунул руки глубоко в карманы, чтобы обуздать разросшееся желание прикоснуться к Стайлзу.

\- Но ты же не отказал мне. Вначале. Да и сейчас. Нет, это не просто чужой жизненный пример или знание с самого рождения, это часть нашей природы по сути. Мы смотрим на отношения немного иначе, чем люди. Но…лучше спроси меня, чтобы не гадать. Я никогда не откажу тебе в ответе на то, что тебе действительно интересно будет узнать о нас и о парах вообще.

Стайлз остановился и задумался на мгновение.

\- Что первое привлекло тебя во мне?

\- Твои руки, – не задумываясь ответил Дерек,- то как твои пальцы охватывали дверную ручку. Это первое что привлекло моё внимание.

\- Эти тощие парни? - неверяще переспросил, Стайлз поднимая обе ладони вверх на уровень глаз и шевеля пальцами.

Дерек на мгновение _«завис»,_ разглядывая, а затем зажмурился.

\- Господи, ради всего святого, перестань.

Стайлз рассмеялся без малейших угрызений совести.

\- Да, уж, Дерек, _контролируй_ себя.

\- Если ты продолжишь махать руками и провоцировать, то это будет очень сложно сделать.

Стайлз, покраснев, тут же запихнул руки в карманы, но выглядел при этом чертовски довольным.

\- Так… ты мог выбрать любого, не так ли? Ну, например, кто пах лучше других, или у кого больше мускулов, или кто больше всего знал о привычках оборотней. Просто…с кем тебе хорошо, правильно? Или как, как именно это срабатывает?

Дерек начал говорить о том, что запах действительно играет не последнюю роль. Для оборотня его пара всегда пахнет особенно приятно. Но прежде, чем продолжить Дерек понял, что его «переводчик с вольчьего_на_человеческий» переклинило. Он просто физически не сможет объяснить всё, что он тогда чувствовал. Точно так же как люди учатся понимать оборотней, оборотни учатся понимать людей. И краеугольным камнем является то, что все они по-разному воспринимают запахи. Для оборотней запах заменяет устное общение и поэтому зачастую они пользуются им, чтобы передать всю глубину эмоций. Приходя вечером домой после отвратительно прошедшего рабочего дня, вы можете ничего не говорить, потому, что стая учует и поймёт только по запаху, захотите ли вы участия или желаете просто побыть в одиночестве. Ну а для людей понятие запах ассоциируется со специями, которые идут в пищу или, например, парфюм  в лосьоне после бритья.

Так что, в конце концов, он замолк и просто кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Нет определённых границ или требований, всё очень индивидуально и субъективно, - Дерек думал продолжить, но остановил себя. Наверняка у Стайлза были и другие вопросы. После долгих лет молчания сам Дерек не очень любил много говорить, да и обычно ему не было нужды так много говорить. Собеседников не было.

\- Мне сегодня сказали, что ты выбрал меня, потому что… - голос Стайлза дрогнул и он замолчал, а затем покачал головой, - Забудь. Это неважно.

\- Потому _что_... – тон вопроса Дерека был резок, хотя он не сердился на Стайлза. Злость была больше реакцией сродни защиты своей пары, рожденной чувством собственности, и направлена на возможного обидчика. Дерек закрыл глаза, сделал вдох-выдох и приказал себе успокоиться. – Это важно. Особенно для тебя. Так что было сказано? – Хейл решил чуть позже уточнить, кто именно так сказал, но только после того, как узнает о чём именно шла речь.

 Стайлз вздрогнул, сглотнул и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Помолчав с минуту, он расправил плечи и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Потому, что я сын шерифа. И… ты мог бы…этим воспользоваться. В своих интересах.

Дерек лишь в изумлении продолжал молча смотреть на него. Он был настолько удивлён и сбит с толку, что даже слов не находил, чтобы возразить.

\- Но я даже не знал твоего имени, когда выбрал тебя. Вспомни. Я и фамилии то не знал, пока этот господин «Я тут самый главный невозмутимый координатор и распределитель», как там его звали? – Дерек вынул руку из кармана и взмахнул ею, пытаясь припомнить, но потом просто махнул в жесте «а, неважно!»,  - Мне и в голову не пришло, что ты тот самый сын шерифа. Да и к тому же ты сам говорил мне, что встречался на Церемонии и с другими оборотнями. Почему тогда никто не воспользовался этим? И пусть они не в моей стае, но мы все живём на одной территории и моя мама главная Альфа этого региона, - Дерек немного нахмурился, - Кто тебе сказал эту глупость? Неужели люди могут думать о таком? Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то думал так о тебе.

\- Нет, как я уже сказал, это совсем не важно. Не бери в голову, - Стайлз лишь глубже засунул руки в карманы,- Мне кажется, что она сказала так…ну ты в курсе, для того, чтобы… сделать мне больно. Просто задеть. Вообще.

Дерек внимательно смотрел на Стайлза. Он учился понимать невербальные сигналы от Стайлза и сейчас от того пахло упрямством. Кто-то назвал бы этот запах похожим на запах  цемента, но сейчас обоняние без лишних слов говорило о том, что дальше настаивать не стоило. Никому не хотелось обсуждать вещи, которые приносили лишь боль.

\- Ну, если ты увидишь её снова, то передай, что она просто стерва и должна держать при себе своё мнение.

У Дерека до сих пор буквально руки чесались обнять Стайлза так сильно, как только можно было. Так что он вздрогнул физически, вновь сдерживая себя.

\- Хех, я передам ей это при встрече, - Стайлз вновь потёр затылок, - как-нибудь. Мне очень жаль, что я был таким мудаком. Можем мы всё начать сначала? Может просто… не торопить события? Дай мне время привыкнуть к тому, что я твоя пара.

\- Конечно, - согласился Дерек, потому, что ему так и подмывало выпалить «Да, абсолютно всё! Всё что ты захочешь, лишь бы _не_ топтаться на одном месте!», - извинения приняты.

Хейл решил продолжить, полагая, что сейчас Стайлз выслушает его, потому что настроен очень серьёзно:

\- Мне очень жаль, что всё вышло так скверно и извини за то, что так отразилось на тебе. И приношу извинения за родителей, но я пойму, если ты сейчас предложишь мне заткнуться.

\- Блин… ну да. Хотя ты не должен извиняться за них. Я имею в виду за родителей. – Стайлз пожал плечами, - Ты же не можешь их контролировать, верно? Мне только очень жаль, что твоя мать до чёртиков _ненавидит_ меня.

\- Мама не ненавидит тебя, - автоматически поправил его Дерек и Стайлз скептически посмотрел на него. Хейл же пытался подобрать слова, которые бы объясняли поведение его матери, но при этом не ранили чувств Стайлза. – Мне кажется…мне кажется, что она злится не на тебя, а на всю ситуацию в целом, что всё идёт не так, как она запланировала для меня. И у неё просто не получается в этом всём злиться на меня, понимаешь? В общем, как-то так. Да и Питер тебя любит, - добавил он, что очевидно, было очень важно для Хейлов.

И уже через миг понял, что сказал что-то не то. У Стайлза вновь изменился запах и он сгорбился, вновь замыкаясь в себе, «сдулся», всем видом как бы стараясь спрятаться от неприятностей.

\- Да, всё просто зашибись, - выдохнул он устало, - Питер меня любит. Просто супер. Это не то, что…,- он снова вздохнул, - мне пора. Папа скоро приедет с работы.

Дерек потянулся к нему рукой, желая схватить и остановить на полдвижении, но память услужливо подкинула ему сцену в доме Хейлов, когда он вот так же пытался остановить Стайлза.

\- Пожалуйстапожалуйста, остановись, не уходи, ещё нет. Просто поговори со мной…

Мольба невольно скороговоркой сорвалась с губ Дерека и он _не смог_ остановить себя.  Видимо у него в карме было записано наступать на одни и те же грабли, набивая шишки и не учась на собственных ошибках. Как настоящих, так и будущих.

\- И что же мне сказать? – переспросил его Стайлз, - Сказать, что всё нормуль, потому, что твой дядя любит меня? Питер клевый, он умен и интересен и отлично пинает меня под зад в шахматах, но блядь… - Стайлз почти подавился словами, - Моя мама умерла, когда мне едва стукнуло восемь. И временами я ловлю себя на мысли, что уже почти не _помню_ её… звук её голоса, её смех. Да, у нас есть фотографии, но это всё не то. Мой папа постоянно на работе, и не его вина, что у меня нет ни братьев ни сестёр, потому, что мама _заболела раком_ прежде, чем они смогли завести ещё одного ребёнка. Они _хотели_ , правда, очень хотели, но этого не случилось. Так что я один. Всегда один.

    А тут ещё и ты. Ты со своим тупым выбором, со своей тупой улыбкой и тупой спортивной тачкой, да вообще с тупым _ВСЕМ_ , говоришь мне, что я буду частью твоей стаи. Частью семьи! То, что у меня снова будет _мама_. Знаешь, когда я сидел с тобой в машине, я думал лишь о том, что у меня снова будет мама, и это было самым важным для меня на всём белом свете. Самым главным, что ты смог мне подарить тогда и вообще. Мне жаль, если эти слова обидны и  режут тебе уши, но это правда. И когда твоя мама тогда _ТАК_ посмотрела на меня, что я какая-то ветошь у неё под ногами, негодная даже на то, чтобы вытереть грязь с её обуви. Этот взгляд, полный презрения и _разочарования_ … и теперь ты говоришь мне, что всё просто заебись как хорошо лишь потому, что твой _дядя_ меня любит…да ёб, блядь, за душу, Дерек!

Дерек молча стоял на месте, выслушивая всё то, что выговаривал ему Стайлз, и ему было всё равно, что к концу речи Стайлз практически кричал, потому, что тот был искренен с ним. И от этой правды было больно сейчас им обоим. Дереку было больно слышать о том, что Стайлз искренне и всей душой стремился стать частью его семьи, его стаи, но мать всё разрушила одним лишь только взглядом.

\- Эта правда и она не может резать мне уши, и не может обидеть, -  наконец выдал ответ Дерек, решая хоть с чего-то начать, - стая для нас всё. Сказав сейчас, что ты всей душой хотел бы стать частью моей семьи, стать моим парнем, ты ничуть не обидел меня. И…знаешь ли ты, как я счастлив лишь оттого, что ты смог подружиться с Корой и Питером? Никому не удавалось сделать Питера счастливым с тех пор  как… Но ты смог, у тебя это получилось, – он провёл ладонью по лицу, переводя дух, - Действиям моей мамы нет оправдания, но она запуталась…- Хейл посмотрел в сторону, инстинктивно показывая Стайлзу беззащитное горло, - ты потерял маму и я даже _представить_ не могу каково это…- он действительно не знал что бы сделал после пожара, лежа на пепелище, где не стало больше половины его стаи. Корчась от боли ожогов и предсмертных криков родных, эхом стоявших у него в ушах, как бы он выжил, если бы тогда с ним рядом не было его мамы? – Но тогда мама потеряла двух детей, и брата, и тетю Оливию с ребенком… - Дерек тяжело дышал, буквально заставляя себя продолжать говорить, но слова застревали у него в глотке, - мы все уже никогда не будем прежними. Но она так надеялась на то, что родятся новые дети и пополнят стаю. Она физически чувствует, как поредела её семья. Она не сможет прогнать тебя из стаи, не упустит шанс для пополнения семьи… просто, прошу,  дай ей время…даже если считаешь, что она этого не заслуживает.

\- Дать ей время _на что_? _Для чего_? – переспросил Стайлз, - Я никогда не смогу дать ей того, что она хочет для тебя, для стаи. Даже если я действительно _твоя_ половинка, кажется, что её это нисколько не волнует и она _никогда_ не поменяет своё мнение.

\- Дай ей время на то, чтобы вытащить голову из той задницы, в которую она сейчас её засунула. Чтобы вспомнить, что только моя пара сможет сделать меня счастливым. – Дерек вновь повернулся лицом к Стайлзу, приподнимая брови, - Ты думаешь, что моим первым же аргументом в споре с родителями за своё счастье было не то, каким путем и с кем по жизни идти именно мне? Если она остановится на минутку и подумает, то поймёт, что ты – именно то, что надо и мне и ей. Она же не разучилась элементарно _складывать_ один плюс один, из конца то в конец.

После этих слов лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Стайлза. И хотя он по-прежнему не смотрел на Дерека, его плечи чуть расслабились.

\- Хорошо, я подумаю над твоими словами, - наконец ответил Стилински, - но только обещай, что не оставишь меня с ней один на один.

Дерек в ответ кивнул. Его мать уже обещала ему не вмешиваться как в их отношения, так и не лезть вообще ни во что, но об этом уговоре он не стал сейчас сообщать Стайлзу. Меж тем Стайлз ещё раз вздохнул и произнёс:

\- Я не хотел вываливать на тебя всё это … дерьмо. Прости.

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты всегда и всем делился со мной, - ответил ему Дерек.

\- Фу, ты говоришь в точности как мой отец, - ответил Стайлз с небольшой улыбкой, - кстати о нём, мне действительно пора уже быть дома.

Дерек вновь кивнул.

\- Хорошо, созвонимся. И ты должен будешь ещё раз вернуться сюда и навестить её, - Дерек махнул в сторону клиники, имея в виду кошку, - она тебя тоже любит.

\- О, да, конечно, все меня любят, - на автомате проворчал Стайлз.

\- Абсолютно все, - кивнул Дерек, улыбаясь и смотря на него. Стайлз не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

 

 ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 Дерек не помнил, что такого необычного могло случиться за день в жизни его младшей сестры, что она так странно сейчас себя вела. Она почти не разговаривала за обедом, а ведь на обед Лора приготовила спагетти, чуть ли не единственное блюдо, которое ей действительно удавалось. И от неё не пахло как обычно. В смысле, возвращаясь домой из школы она приносила на себе не только запах самого помещения, но и всех учеников и учителей. _Это_ было нормальным и они все привыкли, что от неё пахло именно так и никак иначе. Но сегодня её запах изменился, он был чужим и Дерек не понимал, что это могло означать.

 Талия допоздна задерживалась на работе, что тоже уже почти вошло в привычку, и Аарон, как всегда, решил отвезти ей её порцию в офис. Лора ушла наверх, чтобы уложить детей спать, а Питер… ну Питер, как обычно, где-то бродил. На самом деле Дерек даже не мог вспомнить, когда его дядя в последний раз вообще не выходил из дома. Он или исчезал на несколько часов, либо его не было целые сутки, а то и двое. Это тоже было нормальным.

\- Хей, таак… - начала разговор Кора в то время как Дерек мыл посуду после их совместной трапезы, - Предположим чисто гипотетически, что я сделала то, что ты мне запретил. Ты же не слетишь с катушек, верно?

\- Зависит от того, что именно ты сделала, - Дерек скинул с тарелки остатки макарон, которые были больше пожамканы руками его племянников, чем съедены, и посмотрел на сестру, - и как много из моих запретов ты нарушила, накосячив.

\- Не волнуйся, всё прошло без сучка и задоринки, - усмехнулась Кора, показав ему язык, - комар носа не подточит.

\- Что. Ты. Сделала? – переспросил Дерек, ткнув в её сторону вилкой.

Кора поёрзала.

\- Ну ладно, хорошо, может я сегодня чисто _случайно_ прогулялась около школы Стайлза. Немного.

\- Немного? Ты просто приехала к ним на парковку и остановилась там? – он вновь взмахнул вилкой в её сторону, - Или как?

\- Нууу, чуть дольше и чуть ближе… я притворилась ученицей и поболтала немного с другими учениками, и, хгм, пообедала с ними в столовой.

\- Коррра!- рыкнул Дерек,  – Стайлз тебя видел? Если да, то, клянусь, я _лично_ брошу тебя под автобус.

Кора  взметнула руки вверх, сдаваясь под напором гнева брата.

\- Хей, я была очень осторожна! Ты же знаешь, что я его почую за пятьдесят ярдов, так что я пряталась от него. _И_ я была инкогнито. Надела шляпу и контактные линзы, вот!

\- Шляпу? – скептически переспросил Дерек немного успокоившись и покачав головой, - Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Рассказывай уже, что тебе удалось узнать или ты впустую провела время?

Кора тоже успокоилась и немного расслабилась, видя, что Дерек не сильно злится на неё, но по-прежнему чувствовала себя «не в своей тарелке».

\- Хорошо, но…обещай, что ты не обратишься, окей? Потому, что то, что я узнала только для твоих ушей, а не для папы с мамой, но если ты разозлишься и выйдешь из себя, то… я не…не смогу удержать тебя без них.

\- Всё настолько плохо? – уточнил Дерек, берясь за очередную тарелку, - Я не могу обещать не обращаться, но обещаю, что не покину дом. Так устроит?

Кора кивнула.

\- Угу, они, хгм… они называют его « _волчьяпроблядь_ ».

Тарелка, что держал в руке Дерек, выскользнула из его вмиг онемевших пальцев и с громким стуком упала в раковину, разбиваясь. Это было _худшим_ прозвищем, применимым к человеку. Оно применялось к тому, кто желал любыми путями, даже обманом и низостью, проникнуть в стаю и не брезговал никакими способами для этого, хотели ли сами оборотни принимать его или нет.

\- Но ведь его даже не было в _списках, -_ прорычал Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва удерживая себя от обращения.

Кора сложила руки на животе вмиг выглядя неуверенно и моложе своих лет.

\- Его имя было в списках в прошлом году. И он познакомился с Эрикой Рейс на Церемонии и э… были те, кто сказал ему, что он недостаточно хорош и не будет никогда хорош  для оборотней, и что …только одно его появление на Церемонии уже всё испортило. Один из них, вроде главаря, постоянно злился, потому что, ну… привожу дословно: «Я сколько раз повторял этой грязной сучке не совать сюда своего носа в этом году, но ему всё одно надо было появиться и полезть разнюхивать всё вокруг».

Когти Дерека проскрежетали по металлу раковины и теперь он понимал почему Стайлз не горел желанием обсуждать свою школьную жизнь. Только одна мысль о своей паре настолько его отрезвила, что вернула в реальность и красная пелена, застилающая глаза, рассеялась.  Он рывком поднял руку с выпущенными когтями и усилием воли с трудом остановил обращение.

\- Ну, мне кажется этот мудак правильно оценил свои шансы быть избранным, стоя рядом со Стайлзом. Но я не могу себе представить ещё кого-то, кому надо как следует подправить поехавшую крышу.

\- Дерек, это … это не только он один так считает, - продолжила Кора, - это как эпидемия. Они все озлоблены и ревнуют. Они действительно _ненавидят_ его за то, что он украл их шанс. Я видела как Стайлз вошёл в столовую и нет, он не видел меня! А один парень просто взял и выбил поднос из его рук. А Стайлз просто _стоял_ и смотрел. _Покорно_.  Это было…странным видеть его таким. 

Дерек в недоумении смотрел на неё, потому что Стайлз мог быть очень разным, но покорным его точно нельзя было назвать.  

\- Какой, блядь, шанс?! Да я бы к ним и близко не подошёл!

Кора успокаивающе накрыла его ладонь своей.

\- Не их шанс с _тобой_ , просто… Ну я не знаю. Они всё ещё ждут, когда ты откажешься от него и выберешь _настоящего_ супруга. Дословно передаю.

\- Ну да, одного из тех самодовольных маленьких ублюдков с их грёбанным смехом, грёбанным запахом и мокрыми мечтами о том, что после того, как они попадут в стаю, они будут до конца своих дней сидеть на толстых жопах и плевать в потолок?

\- Но, Дер, это же бессмыслица, - произнесла огорчённо Кора, - они ничего не понимают. Кажется они и понятия не имеют что такое Церемония Поиска. Зачем все эти люди стремились записаться в Список, если не понимали, что это на самом деле _означает_? Ведь это не просто так, для галочки. Это же важно!

 - И Стайлз тоже получил право быть избранным, даже если его имени не было в списках, а теперь терпит нападки по этому поводу, - Дерек отвернулся от раковины и оперся бедром о стол, пытаясь снова не впадать в ярость. – Эти ученики, с которыми ты разговаривала… Ты действительно думаешь, что они надеялись на шанс быть избранным одним из нас?

\- О, да, - согласно кивнула Кора, - Я имею в виду не тобой, ты явно не попадаешь в их возрастную группу, что тоже немаловажно, гхм, а одним из тех молодых волков ну или кого-то чуть постарше. Они говорили об этом так, как будто это некий символ статуса. Имидж, над приобретением которого они работали годами.

\- Так хотелось словить шанс и пожить нахаляву?

Кора коротко усмехнулась.

\- Только _не со мной_. Но ты знаешь что говорил Питер по этому поводу? Ты не можешь запретить придуркам искать приключения на задницу, потому что и среди оборотней бывают недотёпы.

\- Правда? – Дерек в изумлении приподнял бровь, - А если серьёзно, то когда же выбор оборотнем успел стать символом статуса?

-Ну… - Кора поморщилась, - Многим людям кажется, что оборотни _лучше_ их. Благодаря тому, что мы быстрее, выносливее, да ещё регенерация. Так что если быть честной, то это и есть символ статуса, своего рода каста, которую нельзя игнорировать. Но, так или иначе, сейчас всё так намешано в этом брачном ритуале, что толка нет абсолютно.

\- Потому, что прежде чем подписаться на ритуал спаривания с волками люди должны достоверно узнать обо всём, чтобы потом _не удивляться_ реальности, - Дерек покачал головой.

Кора придвинулась ближе к нему.

\- Дерек, мы должны рассказать маме об этом.

\- Нет! - ответ Дерека был более чем категоричен.

\- Но, Дер... – чуть не проскулила Кора, - это _неправильно_. И это касается не только нас.

\- Да, ты права. И если мама узнает обо всём, то она пойдёт прямиком к Стайлзу, чтобы расспросить его о том, чем он не собирался делиться даже _со мной._ При том, что сейчас он даже в одной _комнате_ не может с ней находиться. Нет.

Кора с минуту размышляла над услышанным.

\- Ну раз так, и то, что в целом происходит сейчас, началось не вчера, а значит можно ещё немного подождать, прежде чем мы расскажем всё маме, - наконец решила она, - но Дерек, мы должны хоть что-то сделать для Стайлза. Он не может туда вернуться. _Не должен_.

\- Ты сама хочешь сказать ему об этом? – спросил её Дерек, хотя ему очень не нравилось то, что Стайлз вынужден будет находиться в этом гадюшнике и дальше.

\- Гос-споди, нет, - на автомате ответила Кора, а потом снова поморщилась. – Ладно, но может мы можем просто поговорить с директором, я имею в виду рассказать о запугивании? Все просто стояли и смотрели в сторону, пока это происходило, и это неправильно. Ну, или может стоит рассказать его отцу. Ты говорил, что он помог тебе.

Дерек в отчаянии помотал головой.

\- Ты можешь себе представить, что сделали бы мама или отец, как бы они отреагировали, если бы нечто подобное произошло с тобой или со мной? Шериф Стилински поступит точно так же. А потом бы всё снова свелось к вопросу о доверии между мной и Стайлзом, – он снова покачал головой, - нет. Мы с тобой просто будем держать рот на замке до тех пор, пока Стайлз сам не попросит о помощи или пока это не сделает кто-то за него.

Кора тоже вздохнула.

\- Ладно. Тогда мне кажется … мы должны дать ему понять, что он может рассчитывать на нашу помощь. Хочет он этого или нет.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - Дерек замолк на минуту, - и мне очень не нравится то, что сейчас надо промолчать. Мне интересно, почему этот мудак решил, что имеет право на Стайлза, право указывать ему, что и как писать в Список и тем, что перешёл ему дорожку.

\- Ну, с этим, Дер, ты точно перемудрил, - сухо ответила Кора, - Он думал, что имел на это право, потому, что он просто _придурок_. Он популярен в школе, потому что капитан команды по лакроссу и девчонки за ним табуном бегают. Так что он просто сказал «ты не должен вписываться в список в следующем году» по праву сильного и если бы Стайлз его не послушался, то тот бы сделал его жизнь ещё хуже. Просто невыносимой.

\- Блядь, ну полный пиздец,- резюмировал Дерек.

\- И не говори, - согласилась Кора,- но зато я узнала кое-что полезное для тебя. На следующей неделе у Стайлза день рождения, если ты не в курсе.

 - Ты прощена за то, что следила…- повисла долгая пауза, - Господи, помоги и вразуми, я абсолютно не в курсе что ему подарить.

Кора с показным драматизмом возвела очи горе.

\- Может ты просто спросишь у него, что именно он хочет на свой день рождения? Потому, вообще-то что это _его день_.

\- Ага, а как я узнал о том, что у него день рождения? – переспросил Дерек, - И, кстати, а как именно _ты_ узнала об этом?

Кора вздохнула.

\- Один из учеников вскользь упомянул, что у него есть… что есть сюрприз … на день рождения Стайлза. Так что я просто посмотрела Список с прошлого года. Ты же знаешь, что он был там.

Дерек сделал себе мысленную пометку поднять Список прошлого года и уточнить всю информацию по Стайлзу, что была там приведена.

\- Задумали они что-то хорошее или что-то, после чего мне надо будет втихую припрятать гору трупов? Кстати о тихом и смертельном, ты случайно не знаешь где дядя Питер?

\- Видела его. И  просто уверена, что дядя Питер даст тебе уйму советов по поводу, как втихую убить и потом так замести следы, чтобы никто и никогда ничего не нашёл, но мне кажется, что ты должен просто держать себя в руках, - ответила Кора, - И ещё думаю, что они просто задумали испортить ему вечеринку.

Дерек вздохнул и обеими ладонями провёл по лицу.

\- Что совой об пень, что пнём об сову… - пробурчал он себе под нос, и Кора кивнула, соглашаясь. И хоть она усмехнулась на слова брата, они оба знали, что ничего смешного в этом не было от слова «вообще».


	12. Chapter 12

Вечер четверга Дерек коротал за чтением фолианта, который был толще, чем его рука, когда телефон вновь пиликнул, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. Оно было от Стайлза, и тот снова писал на сленге, как обычно коверкая слова.

«Чем ты занят в субботу?» - привычно перевёл Дерек его тарабарщину на общечеловеческий.

«Либо буду читать, либо займусь йогой, потому, что в эту субботу я не присматриваю за Тайлером и Сильвией. Ими займутся их родители. Так что, скорее всего, просто почитаю. А что?»

«Значит ты не занят, верно?»

«Да, ничего серьёзного».

«Я с друзьями собираюсь праздновать свою днюху. В 14.00. D&B. Ты с нами?»

Дерек едва не уронил телефон. Он был почти уверен в том, что это приглашение несло в себе нечто большее, чем просто элементарная вежливость и, не смотря на видимую простоту вопроса, Стайлз был бы рад получить в ответ его согласие. И Дерек мысленно уже мгновенно согласился, даже не успев удивиться тому факту, что и понятия не имеет что такое «D&B». Кора ушла в кино, так что спросить у неё не было никакой возможности. Но как истинный сын юриста он понимал, что сначала должен был точно узнать, на что именно подписывался. Так что Дерек написал в ответ:

«Что такое D&B?»

 Если уж совсем честно, то Дерек всегда советовался с Корой по тому, что он не понимал в сообщениях от Стайлза. Особенно после того случая, когда он прочитал его сообщение как «все ушли на юг»,  а когда Стилински узнал о таком «переводе», то не смог сдержать смеха и назвал Дерека «нецифровым чуваком». Эта лёгкая оплошность на самом деле не была «концом света», но повторять её Дерек не хотел. Ведь ему казалось, что раз за разом наступая на одни и те же грабли он выглядел всё глупее и глупее.

 Ответ от Стайлза пришёл очень быстро и, к радости Дерека, всё прояснял.

«Извини. Это «Дейв и Бастер», развлекательный центр. Мы ежегодно празднуем там мой день рождения».

Дерек даже не мог вспомнить, когда он был  в подобном заведении в последний раз. И не смог сдержать улыбку, подтверждая своё согласие ответным сообщением:

«Похоже, будет весело».

«Спроси Кору, сможет ли она тоже прийти», - пришло от Стайлза буквально через мгновение.

«Спрошу. Как только увижу. И дам тебе знать»

И Дерек вновь не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки, понимая, что тот факт, что Стайлз пригласил не только его, но и его сестру, говорило о том, что ему очень понравились и остальные члены семьи Хейл, даже не смотря на то, что они так мало общались. И ещё это означало, что скорее всего Стайлз не заметил шпионских игрищ Коры вокруг его персоны в школе.

«Ок. До встречи», - пришел весьма лаконичный ответ.

И поскольку Стайлз видимо был не в настроении общаться дальше, Дерек вновь вернулся к своей книге.

 

Когда через час Кора пришла домой и Дерек озвучил ей приглашение от Стайлза, то она взвизгнула и запрыгала на месте от радости, заявив, что _конечно_ же она тоже пойдет.

\- Что ты ему подаришь? – тут же переспросила она, глядя на Дерека.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - честно сознался Дерек.

\- Ладно, я спрошу Стайлза, что бы ему хотелось получить в подарок, - кивнула Кора и подмигнула Дереку.

\- Ты просто чудо, - согласился с ней Дерек, обнимая  в ответ.

 

В плане сводничества Кора пошла немного дальше, чем собиралась изначально. Она не только подсказала Дереку, что именно _подарить_ Стайлзу, но и сговорилась с Лорой в том, что именно ему надо было _одеть_. И они чуть не передрались как кошка с собакой, потому, что Лора доказывала выгоду рубашки с V-образным вырезом, но Кора в ответ протестовала, что это было так тривиально. На что Лора заметила, что Стайлзу очень понравилось то, как выглядел Дерек в тот день, когда они попали под дождь. От их воплей Дерек готов был провалиться сквозь пол. В споре победила Кора, аргументируя безапелляционно «полегче на поворотах» и Лоре пришлось с ней согласиться. В итоге они остановили свой выбор на тёмно-зеленой хенли и синих джинсах с потёртостями. Кора же просто надела джинсы и майку, говоря, что ей не для кого наряжаться, даже если она одета немного не по погоде. И также Кора настояла на том, что они опоздают минут на пять-десять, чтобы не появляться первыми из гостей. По этому пункту Дерек с ней даже спорить не стал.

 

Когда они добрались до развлекательного центра, то Дерек понял, что это не лучшее место для оборотней. Там было очень многолюдно и очень шумно. Но он решил забить и потерпеть. Ведь он уже увидел Стайлза, сидящего рядом со Скоттом и девушкой-брюнеткой, которая не была знакома Дереку. За столом недалеко от них сидел шериф Стилински и темноволосая женщина, внешность которой говорила об очевидном родстве со Скоттом. Стайлз увидел приближающихся Хейлов и поднялся с места.

\- Ох, ну хей, – поприветствовал он Дерека и Кору, при этом выглядя несколько неуверенно.

\- Хей, - ответил Дерек, подходя ближе и гася в себе импульсивное желание отгородить свою пару от источников шума или защитить от толчеи. При этом он остановился на невидимой границе разделения личного пространства по человеческим меркам и не пересёк её, потому, что не был уверен, что это понравилось бы Стайлзу. А по его губам скользнула мимолётная улыбка, адресованная лично Стайлзу.

\- Счастливого дня рождения.

\- Мой день рождения будет в понедельник, - уточнил Стайлз, - но, э-э-э… да. Привет Кора, - добавил он, и Кора в ответ помахала ему. – Ох, Дерек, познакомься. Скотта ты видел, а это Эллисон. Скотт, это Кора. Кора, это Скотт и Эллисон, его подруга.

\- Привет, - улыбаясь, поздоровалась со всеми Эллисон и обняла Скотта за талию.

\- Ну что же … - продолжил Стайлз, - мне кажется, я ещё должен познакомить тебя с моим отцом, да? Ты как-то сказал, что хочешь познакомиться с моей семьёй, так что пошли.

 

Дерек согласно кивнул и ему хватило ума сделать вид, что он никогда не встречался с шерифом раньше, пытаясь скрыть от всех как на самом деле ему приятно то, что он может _официально_ встретиться со всеми друзьями и семьёй Стайлза. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. И поэтому он последовал за Стайлзом к столу. Том так же был достаточно умён и тоже притворился, что впервые видит Дерека. Они пожали друг другу руки и обменялись стандартными любезностями. Потом Дерек познакомился с Мелиссой МакКол, которая так же очень была рада видеть Дерека, но добавила, что их присутствие на празднике заключалось прежде всего в охране подарков, пока молодежь будет веселиться.

 

\- Ещё кого-то ждём? – уточнила Кора.

\- Да, ещё мою подругу, Хизер, - ответил Стайлз, поглядывая на часы, - она предупредила, что немного задержится. Наверное уже скоро будет здесь.

 

Кора была удивлена тем фактом, что у Стайлза всего трое друзей, но у неё хватило такта не произнести  это вслух. Дерек же ничуть не был удивлён. Особенно после всех его разговоров с шерифом. Да и говоря откровенно, если бы Стайлз был популярен и порхал по жизни подобно бабочке, расточая всем своё внимание, тогда инстинкты Дерека по выбору спутника на нём бы не сработали. При упоминании родителями факта охраны подарков Дерек вспомнил о том, что он тоже принёс для Стайлза подарок, и добавил его в общую кучу.

 

\- Хгм, мне кажется несправедливым, что вы двое сможете обыграть нас, пользуясь преимуществами, что дала вам природа,- прищурившись и смотря на Дерека, неожиданно выдал Стайлз.

\- Нам неинтересно играть в те игры, в которых мы заведомо выигрываем, - в ответ пожал плечами Дерек, - но мы можем разделиться на группы и тогда я буду в команде против Коры. К тому же этот гвалт практически уравновешивает наши шансы.

\- Ну вот и отлично, - решил Стайлз, - по любому я оставляю а собой право забрать себе половину выигранных вами талончиков, если что.

Дерек в изумлении приподнял бровь, глядя на него.

\- Назовём это привилегией дня рождения?

\- Вот именно, - самодовольно кивнул Стайлз.

\- Как там поживает кошка? – брови Дерека, казалось, жили своей жизнью.

\- Обжилась и теперь смотрит на всех нас как на жалких людишек,- ответил Стайлз и с показным драматизмом возвёл очи горе. Элиисон хихикнула. – А мой отец поддался на её чары, так что теперь она точно поселится у нас дома.

\- Ага, понятно. Ты уже дал ей имя?

\- Да, э-э-э...,- Стайлз взлохматил ладонью волосы на макушке и продолжил с неуверенной улыбкой, - я назвал её Клеопатрой. Ну, ты же в курсе, что Клеопатра была царицей Египта, и поскольку я просто Король Неудачников и Главный Призёр по полученным отказам на душу населения в мире, в общем…м-м-м, это имя показалось мне наиболее удачным.

\- Это…очаровательно,  - заметила Кора.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Она.., – возразил Стайлз, - Хей, а вот и моя девочка! – воскликнул он, меняя тему и приветствуя подошедшую к ним во время его монолога Хизер. Та была одета в короткую юбку и симпатичный топ. И при этом их дружеское объятие длилось чуть дольше, чем положено.

\- Рад, что ты пришла, - наконец выпустил её из своих объятий Стайлз и представил Хейлам, - Э-э-э, это Дерек и его сестра Кора, а это Хизер, мы с ней дружим с самых пелёнок.

 

Дерек даже не подозревал до этого момента, что был способен на ревность. Да и если совсем уж начистоту, то у него просто не было повода. Но теперь, глядя на них двоих рядом, он понимал, что ревнует. Эти неспешные объятия и взаимная симпатия, что сквозила между ними обоими... Он загнал  вглубь себя это чувство, потому что Стайлз действительно был рад видеть свою подругу и Дерек не желал испортить всё, тем более в такой важный для Стилински день. Но и выдавить из себя ответную улыбку он просто был не в состоянии, а поэтому его лицо стало нейтрально-приветливым. Да и не привык он улыбаться по поводу и без. Это был не его стиль.

 Кора же улыбнулась ему обнадеживающе, как бы говоря: «Я займусь этим, братец» и вновь посмотрела на Стайлза, который выдал:

\- Ну, кто последний, тот и платит!

И исчез в толпе.

 

Через некоторое время ревность Дерека развеялась как дым. Стайлз был со своими друзьями, в своей стихии, играя в Donkey Kong* и Skee-Ball**, поедая нездоровую пищу в огромных количествах и фактически прекрасно проводя время. Он улыбался и сейчас напрочь забыл обо всех своих проблемах. Они смеялись, шутили, дурачились и вели себя как дети, играя в салки и бадминтон. Эллисон разнесла всех в пух и прах в тех играх, где нужна была меткость. А Скотт зашелся в приступе астмы после особенно энергичного раунда в салки. В общем всё это выглядело как обычный вечер Стайлза в компании своих друзей и Дерек был очень рад, что его пригласили к ним присоединиться.

 

В конце концов он отдал Стайлзу все выигранные им на автоматах талончики, ведь наблюдать за радующимся от всей души Стайлзом ему было намного приятнее, чем самому получить приз. И полной неожиданностью для Хейла стало то, что на часть этих талонов Стайлз взял как приз огромного розового плюшевого зайца, а затем протянул его Дереку. Хихикая как сумасшедший, Стайлз выдал:

\- Я знаю, ты любишь всяких пушистиков, так что я _хочу_ , чтобы он был твоим…

\- Обычно кроликов я съедаю, - ответил Дерек, но взял мягкую игрушку с явным удовольствием.

\- Ох, простите, ваша беспощадность, но пиццы из крольчатины тут не подают, - усмехнулся Стайлз. И, смеясь, посмотрел на смутившуюся Эллисон, которой Скотт подарил выигранное пластиковое ожерелье. Пытаясь застегнут его на её шее тот сейчас неловко возился с застёжкой, - Эй, вы двое, может вам снять номер?

\- За-ат-кни-и-сь! - со смехом возразила ему Хизер, - Забыл как в прошлом году так же возился? У меня до сих пор хранится то ожерелье.

Стайлз тут же залился румянцем и вновь взлохматил волосы на макушке.

\- Это не считается, ведь тогда ты выиграла половину призовых талончиков…

 

Дерек сделал над собой просто титаническое усилие, чтобы ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Его ничуть не волновало прошлое, потому что оно уже прошло, но вот в настоящем ему хотелось бы обойтись без внезапностей и сюрпризов. Между этими двумя было чувство заинтересованности, и оно шло в обоих направлениях, то есть было взаимным. Уж Дерек мог это утверждать как никто другой. Он чувствовал этот запах. Запах был не так ярок как между Скоттом и Эллисон, но он был, и Дерек соврал бы сам себе, если бы стал утверждать, что Стайлз интересовался только им одним. Дерек не имел права вмешиваться, потому что не мог остановить флирт между людьми. Так люди флиртуя друг с другом показывали тот факт, что находят собеседника привлекательным, поскольку не могут полагаться на нюх и слух, чтобы судить о реакции оппонента. Оборотень всегда оставался оборотнем, а человек человеком и выше головы никто прыгнуть не мог. К тому же Стайлз даже не пах Дереком, не носил его меток, так что, как бы скромно не вела себя Хизер, а Дерек очень нервничал.

 

В то время как Стайлз отошёл помочь отцу донести до столиков заказанную пицу, Кора отозвала Хизер в сторонку. И тихим голосом, достаточно тихим, чтобы их не услышал никто из людей, но недостаточно тихим для слуха оборотня, поинтересовалась:

\- Так... ты и Стайлз, вы вместе?

\- Не-е-ет, - рассмеялась Хизер, - Мне кажется, что я была немножко влюблена в него, но в любви как на войне, все средства хороши. И Дерек выиграл по всем фронтам.

 Дерек, прекрасно слышавший всё с начала до конца, выдохнул с облегчением. Если бы не его младшая сестрёнка, то он точно бы умер в муках на дне ближайшей канавы.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он Кору на грани слышимости волчьего слуха  и невольно приосанился, расправляя плечи.

\- Мы стараемся не отбивать тех кандидатов из людей, которые не свободны в плане чувств или помечены другими так или иначе, - добавила Кора, - я имею в виду, может Стайлза  именно потому и не было в списках, что он не свободен в своих чувствах?

\- Ох, нет, Стайлз и _понятия_ не имел, что я претендовала на него. Его забывчивость просто очаровательна. Но не ведитесь на его невинные глазки, ведь он при каждом удобном случае пялился на задницу Дерека, считая, что этого никто не видит и не замечает.

 

Дерек же разрывался между тем, чтобы продолжать прислушиваться, потому что ему очень был приятно слышать, что Стайлз находил его привлекательным и тем, что ему надо было сейчас подойти к Стайлзу. Он был больше чем уверен, что Кора сейчас будет перемывать ему косточки,  но решил, что наилучшим выходом всё же будет пойти и помочь Стайлзу и его отцу с едой и напитками. К его удивлению, когда он подошёл к Стайлзу, от него так и повеяло радостью, настолько тот был счастлив тому, что Дерек сейчас был рядом.

\- Э-э-э, я рад что ты … у меня с Хизер ничего не было, ты же понял, да?

Дерек согласно кивнул и придвинулся чуть ближе, чувствуя, что сейчас это было правильным, продолжая смотреть лишь на Стайлза.

\- Она бы пахла иначе, если бы у вас что-то было. Но спасибо, что ты сказал,- добавил Дерек, стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали без рычащих ноток.

Шериф посмотрел на них, в изумлении приподнимая бровь, а затем покачал головой и улыбнувшись, полностью переключился на пиццу. Стайлз немного стушевался и засунул руки глубоко в карманы, продолжая:

\- Ладно. Я просто, э-э-э… Да. Это так.

 Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу, решая, желает ли он услышать ответ на вопрос, который очень хотелось сейчас задать. Он, правда, не знал. Но не мог не спросить. Ведь это была _жизнь_ Стайлза, а о ней он хотел знать всё.

\- Но ты бы хотел, чтобы было? Я вам помешал?

\- Возможно, это могло бы быть, - отвечая, лишь пожал плечами Стайлз, - возможно мы бы и поженились, и завели пятерых ребятишек. А может быть всего лишь одна совместная бурно проведённая ночь перечеркнула бы все дальнейшие отношения и разрушила дружбу. Я не знаю. Жизнь полна всяких «может быть», верно? – щеки Стайлза вновь залил румянец, а сам он смотрел на разнос с содовой, что взял в руки, - У меня ещё будет много всяких «может быть», но уже точно не с Хизер.

Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы возразить Стайлзу, предлагая не занимался самоедством, но так и не произнёс ни слова. Он учился сдерживать себя. Вместо этого он кивнул и потянулся взять разнос, предлагая свою помощь. Розовое плюшевое чудовище, именуемое кроликом, было зажато у него под мышкой.

 

   ~ ~ ~ ~

 

То, что праздник в честь дня его рождения прошёл на отлично и без всяких происшествий, позволило Стайлзу пережить выходные и прийти в понедельник в школу в весьма приподнятом настроении. К средине учебного дня у него даже голова закружилась от радости, ведь всё то плохое, что он успел себе нафантазировать, так и не произошло. Так что Стайлз абсолютно не был готов к тому, что общешкольная селекторная связь внезапно оживёт. И это не был голос директора или секретаря. И не Джексона, потому, что голос по радиосвязи был громким и весёлым, а Уитмор кроме шипящего презрения не мог больше ничего выдать. Скорее всего это был один из его прихлебателей или шестёрок.

\- Внимание, дамы и господа! – объявил голос, - У нас есть один необычный день рождения, который следует сегодня отметить!

\- О, боже!- выдохнул Стайлз, чувствуя как кровь мгновенно прилила к его лицу. Наверняка сейчас он был просто малинового цвета до самых кончиков ушей.

\- Нашей местной знаменитости Стайлзу Стилински сегодня исполняется семнадцать, - продолжал вещать голос через динамик и тут же все взоры в классе обратились к Стайлзу. Даже Скотт и тот смотрел на него, хотя и выглядел не менее пораженным. – И поэтому у нас есть для него очень специальное поздравление, которое мы сейчас поставим в его честь.

«Ну, это не смертельно», - подумал Стайлз. Наверняка сейчас они поставят «I'm Too Sexy» или  ещё что-нибудь не менее забавное по их мнению, и все начнут смеяться. А Стайлз это спокойно переживёт и будет двигаться дальше по своей дороге жизни. Это, конечно, не очень то и приятно, но с ним за эти несколько месяцев случалось и худшее.

 

Но то, что зазвучало из динамиков, было отнюдь не песней. Это была запись, и он мгновенно узнал себя и разговор, который произошёл около двух недель назад.

\- А если серьёзно, то кто разрешил Дереку быть настолько охуительным? – раздалось по внутренней связи то, что он говорил Скотту в раздевалке на следующий день после того, как кто-то порезал ему шины. И Стайлз вмиг побледнел, потому, что отлично помнил всё то, что потом говорил Скотту. – Ну, ты же _видел_ его задницу? И эти грёбанные джинсы, которые настолько порнографично сидят на его бёдрах, что я просто в полном ахуе.

 

Его класс начал хихикать. А Стайлз остолбенел. Если бы сейчас под его столом разверзлась бездна, то он бы без раздумий сиганул вниз.

 

\- И потом он просто поднимает мою машину, как будто это самое плёвое дело на свете и его грёбаные бицепсы такие «привет, от одного взгляда на нас в миле вокруг все трусы дымятся», и я просто не могу не _пялиться_ на них. Еба-ать. Да ещё этот грёбанный дождь, ага, и он одет в эту грёбанную рубашку с этим грёбанным вырезом, и бляя, это как… умпф. Совершенная несправедливость. Ну хорошо ещё, что она не была белой, серьёзно. Я бы точно не удержал член в штанах, если бы она была белой.

\- Да ты та ещё сучка, - говорит на записи Скотт совершенно серьёзно.

\- Хах, да, - отвечает ему Стайлз, - у меня стоит на Дерека Хейла.

 

Запись остановилась, а затем вновь из динамиков послышался веселый голос.

\- Так что мы тут имеем: Стайлз Стилински думает, что Дерек Хейл безусловно обрадуется тому факту, что на него _стоит_. С днём рождения, наша главная экстраординарная волчья подстилка школы Бикон-Хиллс!

 

Динамик выключился с громким щелчком, но тишины так и не наступило. Смеялись _все_. И только Скотту было не смешно, ведь он бы с удовольствием сгорел на месте со стыда вместе со Стайлзом. Даже учительница смеялась, опираясь руками о стол, чтобы ненароком не упасть.

Стайлз тихо и молча собрал свои вещи. Он знал, что чтобы не сказал сейчас, стало бы только хуже. Он мог бы протестовать, мог бы кричать, мог бы спорить, но от этого всего бы было толку ноль. Его глаза горели от жгучих слёз, а самого буквально трясло от ненависти, но Стайлз не позволил ни одной слезинке скатиться по щеке. Эти придурки _не_ увидят ни капли его гнева. За всё время до этого момента он держался, так что выдюжит и сейчас. Они могут делать что угодно, хоть пусть все на уши встанут, но Стайлз не отступит,  не будет плакать и не сбежит. Это было его единственным оружием, чтобы бороться со всем миром.

Стайлз поднялся со своего места и закинул рюкзак за спину. «Я в порядке» - лишь бросил он Скотту перед тем как выйти из класса, хотя было видно, что это не так. Он не хотел, чтобы Скотт пошёл с ним. Его жизнь только его и он не желал доставлять неприятности другим. А затем Стайлз просто _вышел_ из класса. Он слышал как все смеются, как улюлюкают и провожают его свистом, когда он проходил мимо открытых дверей других классов.

 

Как только он вышел на стоянку, то с облегчением заметил, что его джип цел. Но тут же пришло понимание, что не всё так просто и что джип украшен. Он был весь в серпантине, лентах, с надписью «молодожёны» взбитыми сливками на боках и привязанными к бамперу жестянками. Стайлз сделал несколько шагов к машине, а потом отвернулся и пошёл прочь. В такую машину он точно не сядет.

 

Особо не задумываясь о том, куда его несут ноги, Стайлз неожиданно заметил, что оказывается уже свернул на дорогу к заповеднику. Камень на душе давил и боль мешала дышать настолько, что он даже и _думать_ не желал, от расстройства двигаясь на автопилоте. Он не знал, будет ли в состоянии ещё раз переступить порог школы. Но сейчас ненависть была так сильна, что каждый вдох давался с трудом.

 

Ноги сами привели его к Хейлам и он даже не задумывался почему это произошло. Ну ведь если подумать, то какие вообще у него были варианты? Он мог бы вернуться домой и вовсю «наслаждаться» своим горем в одиночестве или мог бы пойти на работу к отцу, что привело бы к ненужным расспросам и ещё большему огорчению.

На парковке у дома стояла лишь одна машина - семейный седан – и Стайлз без лишних раздумий подошёл к двери и нажал кнопку звонка.

\- Минуточку! – услышал он Лору, крикнувшую ему из дома, но дверь ему открыл Питер.

Оборотень не выглядел особенно удивлённым, но когда он втянул ноздрями воздух, то черты его лица заострились и он хищно оскалился.

\- Тебя кто-то расстроил, - лишь утвердительно, но мягко выдал он. Его голос был тих и спокоен, но звучал от этого не менее _смертоносно_.

Стайлз не мог быть уверен в чувствах или намерениях Дерека, но сейчас он был точно уверен в одном: если бы Питер узнал, кто именно расстроил  Стайлза, то этот человек был бы уже покойником. Стайлз не совсем ещё разбирался во взаимоотношениях в стае, но интуиция подсказала свершившиеся: не важно нравился ли он Талии или нет, но _её_ стая приняла его.

В ответ он лишь быстро облизнул губы и выдохнул:

\- Я в порядке.

Питер ещё с минуту разглядывал его, а потом отошёл в сторону, приглашая:

\- Входи.

 

Стайлз вошёл в дом, а на пороге кухни уже стояла Лора и удивлённо смотрела на него. Когда она втянула носом воздух и учуяла его запах, то её глаза невольно на секунду зажглись золотом. В отличии от дяди она сумела подавить в себе инстинктивную реакцию на запах горя члена своей стаи, произнеся ласково:

\- Стайлз, очень приятно тебя видеть! Кора ещё в школе, а все остальные на работе, но тебе всегда тут рады.

\- Спасибо, - с трудом выдавил из себя Стайлз сквозь тот узел, что почти физически пережимал ему горло. Теперь, находясь рядом с ними, он мог не только нормально вдохнуть, но даже сглотнуть, пересилив боль.

 

Питер направил его в гостиную к играющим там Тайлеру и Сильвии. Стайлз позволил управлять собой и посадить на пол в игровой зоне. Лора тут же всунула ему в руку стакан холодного лимонада, что тоже немного помогло. Вскоре в компании малышей Стайлз уже настолько отключился от проблем, что вовсю строил железную дорогу с Тайлером, чувствуя себя практически нормально.

\- Читать сказку, - сказал Тайлер, забираясь к Стайлзу на колени, - ты тоже, Дядя Питер.

Питер без слов перешагнул через низкий заборчик, что отделял игровую зону с игрушками и сел на пол рядом с ними. Настолько близко, что Стайлз чуть было не шарахнулся в сторону, но удержался, понимая, что определение «личного пространства» у оборотней отличалось от человеческого. Чужаки должны были быть подальше, а своя стая, наоборот, поближе. Поэтому, когда Питер прижался грудью к его плечу и потянулся погладить Тайлера по вихрастой макушке, Стайлз даже глазом не повёл. Для него это было немного неловко, но не _неудобно_.

 

К тому времени когда Кора возвратилась из школы, Стайлз успокоился настолько, что она даже не сразу отреагировала на его присутствие. Она вслух громко пожаловалась на домашнее задание и на то, как сильно она ненавидит математику, и поэтому они вдвоём сели за задания. Стайлз помог ей решить пару примеров, а она в ответ дала ему пару советов по скорочтению.

Приятно было сидеть в компании с Корой за домашним заданием, пока Сильвия дремала, а Лора с Тайлером были заняты складыванием головоломки на столе. Питер вновь куда-то ушёл и его не было видно. Стайлз только сейчас понял, что был очень одинок. Нет, конечно, они со Скоттом часто делали домашнюю работу вместе, но в последнее время Скотт проводил своё время за «домашкой» чаще с Эллисон, чем со Стайлзом. На это Стайлз даже не обижался. Да и у отца было больше работы, так что Стайлз оставался в доме один одинёшенек.

 

В пять часов Лора поднялась со стула и произнесла:

\- Пора готовить ужин. Стайлз, если ты закончил с домашним заданием, то может поможешь мне на кухне?

\- Конечно, - согласился Стайлз, тоже поднимаясь.- А что будем готовить?

\- Спагетти, - улыбаясь, ответила Лора.

\- Опять? – чуть не заскулила Кора.

Лора проигнорировала её, доставая пару пачек спагетти из кладовки. Стайлз же уже открыл холодильник и смотрел в отделение для овощей.

\- А вы не собираетесь в магазин? – спросил он, оглядывая полупустую ёмкость.

\- Зачем? – удивлённо переспросила его Лора.

\- Тут нет ни лука, ни помидор, - ответил Стайлз.

Лора достала из кладовки две банки готового соуса фирмы «Prego» и поставила их на стол.

\- Соус для спагетти, - выдала она.

\- О, - удивился Стайлз. Он честно пытался понять, но видимо до него не доходило, и он решил уточнить, - но ведь будет ещё на закусь что-нибудь с мясом? В смысле я читал, что оборотням нужна пища с повышенным содержанием жира и белка.

\- Это мясной соус, - пояснила Лора и глазом не моргнув.

\- О, ага, – кивнул Стайлз, потому, что у него просто закончились слова. Честно.

\- Почему бы тебе не заняться салатом? – спросила его Лора, вручая ему кочан и разделочную доску.

 

Стайлз согласился и добавил к салату огурцы и морковь. Он не мог пересилить себя, добавляя в салат ещё тертого сыра и семена подсолнечника, которые нашёл в кладовке. После того, как он в течение пяти лет дома следил за питаем отца, чтобы пища была полна витаминов, микроэлементов и правильно сбалансирована, это выходило у него практически на автомате.

Лора сварила спагетти, а затем разогрела соус в _микроволновке_ , но что Стайлз не смог не поморщиться. Но по времени они укладывались как раз к возвращению домой Джонатана. А через пару минут за ним следом вошёл и Дерек. Аарона и Талии не был видно и Стайлз подозревал, что Лора просто послала им смс с просьбой не приходить домой на ужин.

 

\- Стайлз? – Дерек был очень удивлён его присутствием у себя дома. Хейл был немного потным и грязным, что вполне было нормально после тяжелого трудового дня, и Стайлз снова невольно залип взглядом на том, как бугрятся его бицепсы. Но потом он вспомнил о том, что произошло днём в школе и это воспоминание напрочь убило его либидо.

\- Э-э-э, привет, - ответил Стайлз, - я просто пришёл после школы. Мне показалось это хорошей идеей.

\- Всегда рад видеть тебя у себя дома, - Дерек был по-прежнему озадачен.

А Стайлз был рад тому, что запахи еды и стаи замаскировали его эмоции. За то время, что он провел с другими волками за чтением, домашней работой и готовкой, стая очень сильно его пометила, и Дерека, если честно, это могло выбесить. Стайлз помнил, как Дерек в их первый же день признался, что плохо переносит на Стайлзе чужие запахи. И Стайлз внезапно понял, что это не просто слова, что это всё реальность. Это понимание пришло из ниоткуда, видимо по той связи, о которой и говорил Дерек. Дерек действительно смотрел на него как на свою пару, вторую половинку и его действительно очень расстраивало, что другие могли касаться Стайлза, помечая своим запахом. Стайлз в ответ на такие мысли лишь устало провёл ладонью по лицу и стал дальше сервировать стол.

\- Иди и приведи себя в порядок. Ужин почти готов, - подогнала брата Кора.

\- Да, - согласился с ней Дерек и поднялся в свою комнату.

 

В этот раз у семьи Хейлов ужин получился более громким и насыщенным, чем в прошлое посещение Стайлза. Правда Стайлз в этот раз вел себя тихо и практически незаметно, больше слушая и наблюдая, чем участвуя. Кора жаловалась на то, что у неё не будет выходных, потому, что в их школе будет проводиться танцевальный конкурс. Джонатан поделился эпопеей с очень непростым клиентом, невежественность которого чуть не свела с ума весь его офис. А Лора  немного преувеличенно рассказала о том, как Тайлер извазюкался в то время, когда она пыталась утром его накормить детским питанием. Питер тоже сидел тихо, а Дерек бросал на Стайлза взгляды исподтишка, всё ещё немного сбитый с толка.

 

После ужина Стайлз помог Коре и Дереку убрать со стола и навести порядок на кухне.

\- Мне надо домой, - наконец выдал Стайлз, решая не дожидаться прихода родителей Дерека, - но я сегодня без машины.

Пару секунд Дерек выглядел так, как будто сейчас откроет рот и спросит почему это Стайлз не за рулём, но пересилил себя, решив, что лучше не спрашивать, и произнёс:

\- Я тебя отвезу.

\- Спасибо.

 

На прощание Кора обняла Стайлза в ответ и тот снова заметил как дёрнулась бровь Дерека, ведь на нём теперь была ещё одна метка члена стаи, да и самим собой от Стайлза тоже уже почти не пахло. А затем они вышли из дома и направились к машине Дерека. Вдохнув всей грудью свежий вечерний воздух Стайлз остановился у двери Камаро.

\- Э-э-э, - начал было говорить Стайлз, и у него неожиданно перехватило горло от волнения. Он почувствовал, что то, что он сейчас произнесёт, может обернуться для него полной жопой, но остановить себя был уже не в состоянии, - ты можешь пометить меня запахом. Если хочешь.

У Дерека ключи выпали из рук, когда он повернулся всем корпусом к Стайлзу, пытаясь оценить искренность услышанных слов.

\- Я знаю, что тебя наверняка сводит с ума то, что я пахну всеми, в том числе Питером и детьми, - продолжил Стайлз немного нервно, - так что вперёд. Если ты хочешь, конечно. Я не возражаю.

« _Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это_ », - мысленно продолжил Стайлз, и это было истинной правдой. Он не знал смог ли учуять Дерек то, _что_ с ним произошло сегодня днём, но сейчас он точно был доведён до отчаяния и искренне нуждался в прикосновении Дерека. Правда попросить вслух Стайлз так и не решился.

Дерек же открыл рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но так и не нашёл слов. И поэтому он просто поднял ключи, положил их в карман, а затем обошёл автомобиль. Медленно. Потому, что ему не хотелась, чтобы его действия расценивались как атака хищника. Когда он подошёл к Стайлзу, то нашёл лишь один приемлемый в данной ситуации вариант ответа, который и произнёс:

\- Спасибо.

 

Не отрывая взгляда от лица Стайлза и внимательно отслеживая всю гамму чувств, что сейчас отражалась на нём, он не спеша протянул руки, чтобы заключить Стайлза в простое дружеское объятие. Он намеренно сделал всё медленно, боясь вспугнуть или дать шанс Стайлзу отклониться, если бы тот всё же передумал.

Но Стайлз не передумал. На мгновение он застыл в кольце рук Дерека с бешено колотящимся сердцем, а затем расслабился, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Дерек же подождал ещё немного, когда ритмом сердца Стайлз не будет напоминать ему загнанного в нору кролика, а его дыхание выровняется. Он просто наслаждался теплом тела Стайлза, прижатого к его телу. А затем медленно начал склонять голову, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Стайлза. И просто по-собачьи заскулил от удовольствия. Впервые он мог почувствовать настоящий запах Стайлза. Запах подростка, лекарства, кофеина, мыла и шампуня, которыми он пользовался, все то, что составляло душу Стайлза наравне с запахами чернил и бумаги, а также сарказма и острого ума. Вещами, которые не имели запаха в принципе, точно, но каждый волк согласился бы с тем, что они всё же были. И вместе со всем этим Стайлз пах одиночеством. Дерек _ненавидел_ это. Он втягивал запах Стайлза меленькими вдохами и тёрся своей щекой, помечая его шею, челюсть и остальные доступные ему части головы Стилински. И одновременно с этим гладил рукой Стайлза по затылку, ероша волосы.

 

Стайлз сначала был безучастен ко всем прикосновениям Дерека, но потом одной рукой вцепился в его футболку, сминая в горсть на спине, а из его горла вырвался тихий стон. Но это не был стон от боли или возмущения. Это был стон избавления от мучавшего его отчаяния, одиночества и тоски.

Дереку очень сильно захотелось развернуть Стайлза и вновь отвести его к себе домой, но вместо этого он лишь сильнее обнял его, понимая, что за похищение подростка его точно не погладят по голове.

Спустя ещё пару минут Стайлз гхыкнул, прочищая горло, и немного отстранился. Дерек разжал объятия, отпуская.

\- Я, э-э-э, -  Стайлз попытается придумать, что уместнее было бы сейчас сказать, но у него с трудом находились слова, - это было супер.

Дерек кивнул в ответ.

\- Иногда… людям не очень нравится обниматься.

На самом деле Дерек не относил Стайлза к таким людям. Он был уверен в том, что Стайлз очень тактилен и с радостью примет обнимашки. Но факт остаётся фактом. Не всем нравилось то, что к ним прикасались. И оборотни учились без лишней надобности не прикасаться к людям.

Стайлз задумался на секунду. У него в голове вихрем проносилась куча вероятных ответов, но он не знал, с чего именно можно было бы начать.

\- Ладно, это, э-э-э, кажется, мне уже пора домой.

Дерек, кивнув, открыл для него дверь. Забота о своей паре – инстинкт, который трудно было преодолеть Хейлу  этот момент. Стайлз без лишних споров сел в авто, вновь нервно пряча ладони между колен, в то время как Дерек закрыл за ним дверь и обошёл машину, чтобы сесть за руль. Стайлз шумно вдохнул, втягивая носом воздух и набирая полную грудь, а потом выдохнул, расслабляясь. Он очень устал сегодня и морально вымотался, но сейчас неожиданно для себя действительно расслабился. И Стайлз не был уверен, что именно он собирался сделать в школе завтра, («страдать» - шепнул ему его внутренний голос), но сейчас он был твёрдо уверен, что справится со всем.

 

Дерек вёз Стайлза домой без лишних слов, разрешая ему самому решить поискать ли что-нибудь по радио или ехать в полнейшей тишине. Неожиданно для него Стайлз нашёл в радиоприёмнике волну с классической музыкой и слушал её всю дорогу, неотрывно смотря в окно. Когда они подъехали к дому Стилински, то джип уже стоял около него, припаркованный и чистый, без единого следа от цветов или сливок. Стайлз был очень удивлён и Дерек посмотрел на него, не понимая.

\- Я оставил его около школы, - пояснил Стайлз, отвечая на недоумение в глазах Хейла, - должно быть Скотт перегнал, ведь он знает комбинацию к замку на моём шкафчике, так что мог открыть и взять ключи.

Дерек припарковал Камаро рядом с джипом и вынул ключи из замка зажигания, возясь с ними.

\- А почему ты сам не сделал этого?

Стайлз замолк на мгновение, раздумывая, а потом ответил:

\- Я был расстроен. Вождение в таком состоянии казалось мне не лучшей идеей.

Стайлз сказал правду, хоть и не всю, но надеялся, что и такой ответ удовлетворит Дерека и что тот не потребует подробностей. Стайлз понял, что Дерек знал, что в школе что-то произошло, ведь он не был дураком. Особенно если вспомнить звонок от Стайлза с просьбой о помощи после того, как кто-то расхерачил шины на школьной стоянке. А то, что Стайлз всего недоговаривал, показывало, что он просто не хотел заострять на этом внимание.

 

Было очевидно, что Дерек захочет узнать, почему именно он расстроен, но тот не спросил, не желая рушить ту тонкую связь, что сегодня установилась между ними. Вместо расспросов Дерек кивнул, а затем протянул Стайлзу один из ключей, что снял со своей связки.

\- Держи.

\- Что..? – Стайлз взял ключ и, моргая, с непониманием, смотрел на него.

\- Это от дома. – Дерек пожал плечами, как будто ничего сверхъестественного и важного не происходило. По правде говоря, это было очень важным. Сделать кого-то частью семьи, признать как члена стаи было крайне важным, но это ведь уже произошло. То, что он давал доступ своей паре в их логово - это было нормальным.

\- Ох, - невольно сглотнул Стайлз, потому что у него от волнения вмиг в горле пересохло. Он подумал, что в этом случае наверное следовало бы отказаться или поспорить, но интуитивно решил не упрямиться и принять ключ, – ладно, спасибо.

\- Не за что.

Стайлз спрятал ключ, откашлялся и пробормотал:

\- Ну, э-э-э, значит увидимся позже, - и вышел из машины прежде, чем смог бы наломать дров и выдать что-нибудь глупое.

 

Этим же вечером он позвонил Скотту и поблагодарил его за заботу о машине. Скотт же в ответ заверил, что это не было сложным, к тому же ему помогала Эллисон, а потом они перемазались во взбитых сливках и их возня закончилась _поцелуем_ , так что теперь он мог похвастаться тем, что официально _целовался с девушкой_ , и, кстати, Стайлз, а у тебя все в порядке? Стайлз же заверил Скотта, что всё в полном порядке. Он не знал, как или почему так случилось, но он действительно сейчас был в самом наиполнейшем порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donkey Kong*- игра на игровом аппарате, где надо уклоняться от кокосов, что кидает горилла, подняться по лестнице и спасти принцессу
> 
> Skee-Ball** - игра на игровом аппарате, занимательная аркада, в которой игрок должен попадать мячиком в обозначенную цель


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от Автора: Всем привет! Питер в этой части наверняка очень далёк от канона. Ну что же, спишем всё на АУ… хотя Кора тоже вряд ли похожа на себя канонную = D

С того самого дня для Стайлза стало нормой после школы приходить в дом к Хейлам. Иногда он оставался на ужин, а иногда, не дожидаясь его, уезжал к себе домой, чтобы приготовить поесть и для себя с отцом. Но в последнее время шериф Стилински зарабатывался допоздна и ужинал в участке. Стайлзу это не нравилось, и он ворчал, хотя Дереку казалось, что отец Стайлза просто давал им время побыть вместе как можно дольше.

Стайлз играл в шахматы или сёги с Питером, смотрел мультяшки «Паровозик Томас» или строил башни из конструктора лего с Тайлером, а выполняя свою домашнюю работу, сворачивался калачиком у большого окна в гостиной, в то время как Кора обычно тоже располагалась там со своими тетрадями, но занимая при этом пол и ковёр. Он вёл беседы с Лорой, пока она вырезала картинки из журналов для какого-то своего проекта. В общем, ему казалось, что он практически всю жизнь провёл у Хейлов и не мог представить иного коротания своего свободного времени.

Казалось бы, он должен был чувствовать себя неловко, когда с работы возвращался Дерек, но уже спустя неделю он перестал задумываться об этом. Иногда Стайлз говорил ему «Привет, как дела?» и Дерек отвечал ему парой фраз, но в основном они не успевали и словом перекинуться, потому что всё терялось в хаосе совместного ужина.

Теперь ужин готовил Стайлз, потому что спустя всего неделю-полторы его присутствия в доме Хейлов случилось следующее. Лора в задумчивости смотрела на тушку курицы, а потом положила её на противень, чтобы засунуть в духовку. А Стайлз не выдержал.

\- Хорошо, остановись, - начал он, подойдя, - что именно плохого тебе сделала эта несчастная, что сейчас ты так над ней издеваешься? Она же жизнь свою отдала, что бы мы её съели и жили дальше. Христом богом прошу, во имя справедливости, по крайней мере хоть маслом её полей, прежде чем она окончательно сгорит и превратится в головёшку.

Лора выглядела очень огорчённо.

\- Я… я на самом деле не сильна в готовке и училась по рецептам, вырезанным откуда придётся, например, из «Мамочка стаи», - ответила она, - Когда родились дети я просто решила остаться дома и взять всю работу по кухне на себя…

\- Во имя всех святых, разреши мне помочь тебе, - кивнул ей Стайлз, - скажи, а у вас есть специи и жаровня, потому, что если ты её будешь запекать в форме для выпечки, то я точно со смеху помру не сходя с этого места.

В результате поисков они совместными усилиями нашли таки жаровню, но специй на кухне не оказалось. Лора настаивала на немедленном посещении магазина, но Стайлз отговорил её. Он нашёл немного пряных трав, лимон, картошку и овощи. И зажарил всё это вместе,  получилось весьма недурственно. Для полной импровизации и из того, что было под руками, мысленно уточнил он. Ну, по крайней мере, курицы было две, учитывая какую ораву оборотней ему предстояло накормить. И это было хорошо, потому, что приготовленная им еда ушла просто влёт, а Кора чуть не передралась с Джонатаном из-за последнего кусочка на общем блюде. От несчастных птиц даже косточек не осталось.

\- Было действительно очень вкусно, - заметил Дерек.

\- Да? – переспросил Стайлз, откровенно улыбаясь от счастья. Таким по-настоящему довольным он был впервые за последние несколько недель, - Тогда завтра я покажу вам, ребята, какими должны быть _настоящие_ спагетти.

И он их приготовил. Он приготовил в три раза больше, чем планировал, потому что помимо прожорливых оборотней, способных съесть немало, на этот ужин пришёл и его отец. Шериф отлично поладил с Лорой и её мужем, а в сторону Дерека смотрел несколько настороженно, но без видимых претензий или недовольства. Дерек же сидел рядом со Стайлзом и как мог держал себя в руках, постоянно напоминая себе, что не может придвинуться к нему в плотную и распустить свои лапы, как бы ему этого сейчас не хотелось.

И так проходил почти каждый ужин, а Стайлз понимал, что рано или поздно, но ему придётся встретиться за одним столом с Талией. Через два вечера после спагетти этот момент настал. Стайлз приготовил жаркое из свинины. На гарнир были зелёные бобы и вареный рис. А Стайлз начал задаваться вопросом как долго ещё он сможет кормить стаю Хейлов, покупая всё в магазине за свои деньги? Да, у него были сбережения, скопленные на продаже своих трудов в Интернете, но заботиться о пропитании оборотней влетало для него в копеечку. Он был уверен, что они бы и сами купили всё, чтобы он не попросил, да и если совсем уж честно, то эта свинина появилась на их столе прямо из морозилки в доме Стилински, но ему было очень неловко заговорить об этом. Талия только что закончила работу по очередному судебному процессу и очень устала, поэтому и пришла на ужин домой. Он не мог винить её за это, ведь это был её дом и её стая. У него не было права заставлять её держаться подальше от дома и семьи только потому, что они плохо ладили друг с другом.

Аарон в этот вечер тоже пришёл домой, что для Стайлза было тоже некомфортным, но не невыносимым. Стайлз мог бы оставить всё и уйти к себе домой, правда, но он не хотел, чтобы Талия остановила его на полпути. Кроме того у Лоры был феноменальный дар портить любую, даже уже готовую, еду, если она останется с ней один на один всего на пять минут. Нет. Только не после того, как он почти весь день _трудился_ над этим куском жареной свинины! И ему не оставалось иного выхода кроме как накрыть на стол и сесть за него со всеми остальными, а затем начать есть.

После того, как Талия доела свой кусочек мяса, она отложила вилку в сторону и впервые напрямую обратилась к Стайлзу:

\- Отлично приготовлено, Стайлз.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он, смотря ей прямо в глаза и решая не отводить взгляда.

\- Где ты научился готовить? – переспросила она.

Стайлз не мог понять, почему её это интересует, но всё же ему следовало ответить на этот вопрос.

\- По кулинарным журналам и интернету. Мой папа питался фаст-фудом после смерти мамы, и это сильно подорвало его здоровье, так что у меня просто не оставалось выбора.

\- Святые небеса! – радостно воскликнула Кора, а Лора лишь улыбнулась. Стайлз не обиделся на них, понимая, что они не со зла смеялись над его словами.

\- Это довольно редкое умение для подростка, тем более мальчика, - заметила Талия.

Стайлз знал, что это похвала, но её слова всё равно были ему неприятны. На днях он столкнулся в магазине с одноклассником и тот удивлённо выдал: «Боже, так ты у них _кухонишь_?», а потом презрительно фыркнул, а на следующий день вся школа и все девчонки при встрече тыкали в него пальцем и потешались, спрашивая как скоро им ждать его одетым в рубище, босым, простоволосым и обрюхаченным Дереком для полноты картины, раз он действительно стал женщиной.

Даже не помогало то, что Талия ни разу до этого не делала никаких замечаний в сторону Стайлза тем или иным образом. И он понимал, что она это делала ради _Дерека_ , а не самого Стайлза. Так что Стайлз, нервно перемешивая рис в своей тарелке, заметил:

\- Да, я уверен, что вы всех потенциальных партнёров тщательно пропускаете через сито отбора.

\- На самом деле умение _Хранить очаг_ очень ценится стаями, - заметил Аарон, когда стало ясно, что никто из стаи не знает как реагировать на это замечание.

\- Мне предстоит экзамен? – переспросил Стайлз.

\- Я бы сказал, что ты уже с блеском его сдал, - ответил ему Джонатан с полным ртом свинины.

Стайлз нахмурился и с громким стуком положил свою вилку на тарелку.

\- Почему же ты так расстроен? – уточнила у него Талия, опасно щурясь.

Сейчас она очень сильно напоминала ему Питера, когда тот выдал замечание «Кто-то расстроил тебя». Но если от Питера он принял это замечание и даже был рад такой защите, то от Талии эти же слова принимались подобно пощёчине. Стайлз же лишь посмотрел на неё и выдал:

\- Не твоё дело.

Все за столом так и замерли, пытаясь осознать факт того, что Стайлз только что вслух отбрил _альфу_.

Талия первой пришла в себя и в её глазах мелькнули красные искры.

\- Если ты собираешься стать частью этой стаи…

Стайлз с шумом отодвинул стул и вышел из-за стола.

\- Приятного аппетита, ребята. Увидимся позже.

Дерек в открытую зарычал на мать, скалясь, что конечно же Стайлз уже не мог видеть, но слышал, находясь на полпути к выходной двери. Но прежде чем он дошёл до неё, его остановила Талия, позвав.

\- Подожди, – она глубоко вдохнула, - я сожалею. Мне не стоило этого говорить. Пожалуйста, сядь, Стайлз.

 С неохотой, но Стайлз послушался и вернулся к столу. У него напрочь пропал аппетит, да и у всех остальных волков, судя по всему, тоже кусок уже не лез в горло. А Стайлзу хотелось закричать. Последнее, что он бы желал, это сидеть за одним столом с этой женщиной, которая ненавидит его и делает ему одолжение только ради своего сына, даже если сам Дерек _был искренен_ в чувствах, утверждая, что он его пара.

Аарон поспешно сменил тему, рассказывая о том, что произошло в его издательстве сегодня, а Стайлз молча пялился в свою тарелку, задаваясь вопросом как скоро он сможет уйти отсюда.

Но когда в столовую вошёл Питер, Стайлз забыл о своей маленькой ссоре с Талией. Он сразу понял, что Питер сегодня «чутка не в себе». Вроде Питер и выглядел как обычно, но Стайлз необъяснимым образом понял это по реакции остальной стаи. Учащенно сбившееся дыхание Коры, внезапно напрягшиеся спина и плечи Дерека, печаль на лице Лоры. Теперь он понимал, что в такие моменты надо было быть как можно более осторожным с Питером, чтобы ненароком не разрушить его и без того хрупкое душевное состояние.

«Не ошибись, - как-то раз сказала ему Лора, когда они остались вдвоём и никого больше рядом не было, кроме детей. – Питер мой дядя, и я очень люблю его, но он был самым опасным членом стаи ещё до пожара. Так что… Я знаю, он тебе нравится, и вы и дальше будете видеться под крышей этого дома, но никогда не забывай об этом, даже если он выглядит нормально, понял?»

 Она тогда была настолько серьёзна, что Стайлз невольно запомнил этот разговор.

Но теперь с ними была Талия и она смотрела прямо на Питера.

\- Питер, присядь, поужинай, - тихо попросила она его.

Стайлз никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы она хоть с кем-то из стаи была так ласкова и обходительна.

Питер сел на свободное место, которое всегда оставляли за ним у стола, даже если он не появлялся дома по нескольку дней. Но сейчас Питер смотрел на Талию синими горящими глазами и скалил зубы.

\- Тут слишком много чеснока, - почти прорычал он.

Стайлз почувствовал, что ему надо извиниться, но Талия его опередила, настаивая:

\- Стайлз приготовил это для нас, и ты должен съесть.

\- Оливия бы не стала класть столько чеснока, - настойчиво повторил Питер и Стайлз почти физически почувствовал боль, как будто кто-то ударил его кулаком в живот. Судя по тому как вздрогнула остальная стая, сидящая за столом, все ощутили нечто похожее. Теперь-то до Стайлза начало доходить, почему остальные оборотни выглядели сбитыми с толку, когда он принизил свою новоприобретённую должность в стае. Стайлз сделал себе мысленную пометку раскопать как можно больше о статусе «Хранитель очага», когда доберется до дома.   

Талия же положила руку на плечо Питера, повторяя с нажимом и почти приказывая:

\- Питер, Стайлз приготовил ужин. Ты должен поесть.

\- Я не знаю как вы все можете сидеть здесь и делать вид, что ничего не произошло, когда половина нашей стаи была _убита_ …

\- Питер-р-р-р, - сорвлась на рык Талия, - успокойся.

Питер в ответ зарычал на неё, но затем вздрогнул, когда глаза Талии загорелись ровным красным цветом.

\- Я, Талия, я…,- его голос неожиданно сломался до скулежа, - это _несправедливо_. Это так неправильно…

\- Я знаю, - Талия обняла его, прижимая лицом к своему плечу, - знаю, брат. Я знаю…

Стайлз сидел и чувствовал неловкость оттого, что наблюдал сейчас что-то очень личное, почти интимное, что он не имел права видеть. Через минуту Питер отстранился, что-то пробурчал и сбежал к себе в комнату. Талия вытерла ладонью глаза, стирая выступившие слёзы прежде, чем их увидели, и налила себе стакан воды.

Стайлз знал, что сейчас влезает не в своё дело, но не смог удержаться. Он должен был разобраться во всём.

\- Я думал, э-э-э, что пожар был несчастным случаем, - произнёс он.

\- Да, так и было, - ответила ему Талия.

А увидев недопонимание на лице Стайлза, Аарон добавил:

\- Питер.. это было трудно. Он решил, что в этом есть чья-то вина. И мы позволили ему поверить в это, потому что думали, что это поможет ему жить дальше, но ошиблись. Он зациклился на этой идее, и теперь мы стараемся не поощрять его заблуждения. Понятно?

\- Понятно, - кивнул Стайлз. Что, чёрт побери, он ещё бы смог сделать сейчас, в этот конкретный момент времени? Да, после смерти матери он и сам злился почти на весь мир, но это была болезнь, и тут никто не был виноват. Так что он прекрасно понимал те мотивы, что двигали Хейлами в то время.

Ужин после этого быстро закончился, потому, что ни у кого не было желания продолжать, а Дерек и Лора помогли ему с уборкой и посудой. Но мысль о пожаре прочно засела в голове у Стайлза. Он не мог сказать, почему. И не мог отогнать её, как ни старался. Скорее всего за эти несколько недель общения Стайлз так привык к тому, что Питер обладал недюжинным умом, а также не бросал слов на ветер, что привык уважать каждое его слово и вывод.

И поэтому когда он добрался до дома, то решил обо всём хорошенько подумать и всё разложить по полочкам. Сбросив пиджак и повесив его на спинку стула, Стайлз напрямую спросил отца:

\- Пожар в доме Хейлов был несчастным случаем или как?

Он ждал, что отец ответит ему что-то простое, типа «Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?» и тогда он точно и думать об этом забудет, но вместо этого Том лишь посмотрел на него поверх очков, отрываясь от чтения.

\- Я никогда не был уверен в этом, если быть абсолютно честным. А что тебя навело на эту мысль?

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Питер сказал, - признался он.

Шериф Стилински, задумавшись, постукивал по столу тупым концом карандаша.

\- Расследование показало, что это было замыкание в проводке, - наконец выдал Том, - а ведь его проводили специалисты, которые в пожарах разбираются больше, чем я. Но я всегда думал, что тот факт, что огонь так быстро распространился по всему дому, не мог быть слепой случайностью. Я предложил возобновить расследование когда стал шерифом, но Талия Хейл запретила мне это, приняв все выводы следователя, так что я оставил всё как есть.

\- Оборотни бы почувствовали запах, если бы кто-то применил дополнительные горючие вещества, например катализатор горения, верно? – переспросил Стайлз.

Его отец кивнул.

\- Да, это и была одно из причин, что всё списали на несчастный случай.

\- Мммпф, - выдал Стайлз, пока обдумывал всё услышанное и решил, что на данный момент у него очень мало информации о пожаре, чтобы прийти к какому-либо выводу и окончательно сформировать своё мнение, - отлично.

\- Ста-айлз, - заметил Том, - что ты задумал?

\- О чём ты? – на голубом глазу выдал Стайлз, невинно хлопая ресницами.

\- У тебя сейчас был вид я_собираюсь_засунуть_свой_нос_не_в_своё_дело,- ответил ему Том, - Сын, я очень рад, что у тебя с Дереком пошло на лад, правда, я просто счастлив. Но если Талия Хейл считает, что не стоит ворошить прошлое, то лучше ей не перечить.

Стайлз дёрнул головой, упрямо выпячивая подбородок.

\- Мне чихать на то, что она считает и пусть катится в крысиную задницу, если что-то не так.

Шериф Стилински лишь устало выдохнул.

\- Стайлз, послушай. Мы с тобой о многом не говорили, но, наверное, пора это сделать. Сейчас, когда у вас с Дереком всё более чем серьёзно…

\- У нас _ничего не_ серьёзно.

\- Сын, ты пропадаешь у них _каждый день_ после школы.

\- Да, потому что нравлюсь его сёстрам.

\- И, конечно же, это не коим образом _не серьёзно_ и не сближает тебя с оборотнями? – настаивал Том и Стайлз отвёл взгляд, - Стайлз, я на самом деле рад за вас и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, чтобы ты не сделал. Но не враждуй с альфой. С _любым_ альфой. Договорились? 

\- Да господи, я просто пытаюсь выжить до той поры, пока Дереку не надоест его шутка и он не найдёт свою _настоящую_ половинку, - буквально взорвался Стайлз, стараясь не вспоминать о том вечере, когда Дерек впервые обнял его, помечая своим запахом. И о том, как _отчаянно_ желал этих объятий сам Стайлз.- В школе полный отстой, так что я просто хоть с кем-нибудь дружу, пусть это и сёстры Дерека. Так что невелико дело. Проехали, ладно?   

На что Том только вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Но…будь осторожен, и если ты во что-нибудь вляпаешься, то не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, потому что уж  _тебя_ то я знаю как никто другой.

\- Я буду осторожен, - серьезно ответил ему Стайлз. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 Дерек долго раздумывал над тем, куда бы пригласить Стайлза на свидание, чтобы тому было интересно и чтобы это не выглядело очень официально. После споров и продолжительных разговоров с Корой, которая считала его просто величайшим кретином всех времен и народов, он всё же решил пригласить Стайлза прогуляться с ним по своему любимому книжному магазину. Это было двухэтажное здание с небольшим кафе, где к продаже предлагали пирожные и сэндвичи, а книги были разложены по всем плоским горизонтальным поверхностям и без какой либо системы.

И он не мог оценить, понравилась ли Стайлзу эта идея по пришедшему на телефон ответу: «Да, хорошо». Он не чувствовал Стайлза и не мог отслеживать его реакцию по запаху или по внешнему виду. Но когда они встретились около магазинчика, то Дерек увидел как подросток буквально фонтанировал энтузиазмом и…возбуждением. Возбуждением от одного только вида такого количества книг. Дерек никогда прежде не встречался с таким запахом, но он ему определённо нравился. Очень.

Дерек приветствовал его немного сдержанно, потому что они и так виделись все эти дни, раз, и его, Дерека, запах ещё не выветрился с кожи Стайлза, два. Так что Дерек сдержал себя от того, чтобы _поприветствовать_ Стайлза по настоящему, с объятиями и обновлением на нём своего запаха, хотя ему очень бы хотелось сделать это. Так что единственное, что он себе позволил – подойти к Стайлзу поближе, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать как от того всё ещё пахнет им.

Стайлз же схватил корзину и пошёл от секции к секции с воистину детским восторгом. И собрал просто необыкновенную коллекцию. Сборник морских сражений, проект генома человека, обзор лун Нептуна, книга о наркокартелях Мексики, и все это соседствовало в его корзине рядом с художественной литературой. Дерек ходил за ним по пятам, лишь иногда присаживаясь в ближайшее мягкое кресло, коими в изобилии было заполнено свободное пространство, когда Стайлз надолго задерживался у какой-нибудь из полок.

После того, как Стайлз оплатил свои покупки, Дерек предложил ему перекусить, пока они ещё здесь. А Стайлз заглянул в свой кошелёк и выглядел так, как будто ожидал, что сейчас из того вылетит моль.

\- Я, э-э-э, остался без гроша за душой, - сказал он, глядя на стопку книг, - это были мои последние деньги. Но всё же я не зря их потратил.

Дерек лишь пожал  плечами.

\- Я оплачу. Позволь теперь мне покормить тебя,- сказал он, не добавив вслух «на этот раз», чтобы лишний раз не травмировать гордость Стайлза. Стайлз немного нахмурился, но согласился и Дерек купил кофе для Стайлза, минералки для себя и бутербродов на них обоих. Тема денег больше не поднималась, потому что Стайлз _уже_ был занят тем, что читал сразу три из своих новых книг при этом успевая жевать бутерброд и комментировать прочитанное. Дереку оставалось только слушать, потому что прокомментировать то, о чём читал Стайлз, он всё одно не мог, потому что не знал, да и просто слушать Стайлза было ему намного интереснее. И кроме этого его не покидала одна мысль. Прошло меньше месяца, как Стайлз выложил несколько сотен долларов за новые шины. И при том, что тот нигде на работал, а задавать вопросы Стайлзу об его финансовом положении Дереку было неудобно.

Дерек невольно вспоминал всё то время, с момента их знакомства, что они проводили вместе. Они ходили в развлекательный центр, как минимум один раз, и дважды ужинали. К тому же Стайлз при нём упоминал о том, что приобрёл фильмы и игры, и плюс дополнительные расходы на кошку. Одна только многоярусная когтеточка стоила более ста долларов. И вот теперь он на мели. Без гроша в кармане, но счастлив. И Дерек тоже очень рад, что привёл его сюда.

Стайлз достал ещё одну книгу из своей корзины с покупками и Дерек увидел, что это была книга с рецептами. Одна из серии «Готовим легко 365 дней в году», что предлагала разнообразная Индустрия Кулинарии.

\- Тебе нравится гуляш?- спросил Стайлз, не отрываясь от перелистывания страниц.

\- Понятия не имею. А это что? – бросил взгляд на книгу Дерек, - Лора смотрит на такие книги так, как будто у них есть зубы, причём длиннее, чем у неё самой.

\- Я покупаю их, когда могу себе позволить. В них есть заметки от других читателей. Похоже на книгу заклинаний как в истории о Гарри Потере. Ну ты в курсе. Всегда бери учебники и  кулинарные книги, пригодится. Гуляш - это блюдо из тушеной говядины. С луком, помидорами и макаронами. Оно родом из Венгрии и…вероятно тебе это неинтересно.

\- Стайлз, разве мы сейчас говорим о чём-то другом?- неверяще переспросил Дерек, невольно приподнимая брови.

\- Да, сейчас мы говорим о твоей сестре и её библиофобии в отношении поваренных книг. Серьёзно, как вы смогли продержаться так долго? Я удивлён, что у вас нет рахита или цинги.

\- Я приношу фрукты и цитрусовые с работы. У нас есть деревья, которые дают плоды. Апельсины и грейпфруты, в основном. Так что цинга нам не грозит. А вот на счёт рахита я не уверен, - Дерек легко усмехнулся, - Признай, что ты не ожидал, что я отвечу на твой вопрос. Во всяком случае, ты сможешь приготовить гуляш, когда в следующий раз будешь готовить.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, что такое рахит, неуч, так что не подходи ко мне, - шутливо поморщился Стайлз, - и да, мог бы. И, скорее всего, сделаю. Тайлеру нравятся макароны.   

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Понятия не имею что такое рахит, – при этом Дерек достал ручку и перевернул выданный им на кассе чек чистой стороной к себе, - так, скажи, какие нужны продукты, и я проверю, есть ли они у нас дома.

\- Мне легче купить всё самому, - ответил Стайлз, - потому что тогда мне точно не придётся объяснять разницу межу томатами порезанными и томатами тушеными, а также исключу то, что ты позвонишь мне и переспросишь можно ли взять банку в двенадцать унций вместо банки в _шестнадцать_ унций. Это всё я уже проходил с моим отцом.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Дерек, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции. Значит в этом он Стайлзу точно не помощник. Но ему стало интересно. Если Стайлз не делал списков и покупал всё сам, то куда же ушли все его деньги? Он что, кормил стаю волков?

Дерек не спросил, но у него было чувство, что если спросит, то Стайлз разозлится. И поэтому они доели бутерброды, болтая о разной чепухе. А затем Дерек помог Стайлзу отнести купленные книги, потому что их действительно было много. Он проводил Стилински до его дома, а потом отправился к себе. Был выходной день, так что вся семья была в сборе. Лора сидела на диване и смотрела телевизор. А Тайлер играл со своим поездом. У Сильвии же был обязательный дневной сон.

Дерек поздоровался со всеми издали, но не подошёл обняться, что было несколько необычно. Вместо этого он направился прямиком на кухню и оттуда послышался звук открываемых шкафчиков.

\- Хей, Лора?

\- Что? – переспросила та.

\- Что такое кардамон?

\- Похоже на открытку из Холмарк, - ответила она.

Дерек вернулся в гостиную, держа в руках по банке со специями и давая ей ещё один шанс. Она же непонимающе посмотрела на него.

\- Хорошо, а это что такое? – спросил он снова, передавая ей вторую банку.

\- Кориандр. И что?

\- Ты их купила?

\- Что? Нет. Ты не видишь, что я смотрю телевизор?

\- Да. Заметил. Лови. – При этом он передал ей и первую банку, так что теперь обе её руки были заняты. И лишь после этого он отвесил ей подзатыльник. Он отлично помнил про её рефлексы и про то, что поймать её врасплох можно было лишь тогда, когда её руки были заняты.

\- Ауч, Дерек!- воскликнула возмущенно Лора и Дерек забрал у неё банки. – За что?

\- За то, что ты не купила ни специй, ни баклажанов, ни панировку, ни макарон, _ничего_ из того, чем мы питались последнюю пару недель! – почти прорычал Дерек.

\- Ч..Что? – переспросила его Лора, - Значит это _моя_ вина? Я сказала Стайлзу, что он может пользоваться всем, что найдёт, и чтобы дал мне знать, если чего-то не будет хватать!

\- И когда на кухне появлялось то, что ты не покупала, тебе не пришло в голову спросить его? Или предложить возместить ему эти траты? – уточнил Дерек, а его брови были сурово сведены в режиме судебного приговора.

\- Я же один раз _уже предлагала ему_ , чтобы он в случае чего дал мне знать, если у него чего-то не хватало, – выпалила Лора, - чего ещё ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я относилась к нему как к ребёнку? Он пытается найти своё место в нашей стае, так что ты мне предлагаешь? _Запретить_ ему делать это?

Дерек же уже немного остыл, но ещё не был готов отпустить сестру без трёпки.

\- Ему шестнадцать, Лора, всего шестнадцать. У Коры нет таких денег. Я знаю, что он ищет своё место в стае, но он при этом хочет что-то кому-то доказать. – Дерек устало провёл ладонью по лицу,- Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что _может_ _купить себе_ место, и мне казалось, что об этом ты могла бы сказать хотя бы мне, если не могла сказать ему.

\- Мне казалось, что это было неважно, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла Лора.

Дерек присел рядом с ней на диван и поставил банки со специями на журнальный столик, что стоял рядом с диваном.

\- Всё, что касается Стайлза для меня очень важно, - устало выдохнул он, подсаживаясь вплотную к сестре.

\- Так что…ты хочешь, чтобы я разрулила это всё? – неопределённым тоном переспросила его Лора.

\- Нет, я сам, - ответил Дерек. Он не думал, что Лора сильно обрадуется, узнав, что Стайлз потратился на них подчистую. – Завтра я возьму его с собой за покупками. Покажу в каких магазинах продают экологически чистое мясо и как правильно выбирать остальное. А потом просто отдам ему свою кредитку и предупрежу, чтобы он всё оплачивал ею. И не позволю ему отнекиваться или отказаться. Иногда лучше всего идти напролом, - он сделал паузу, раздумывая, - но не всегда. Иногда мне кажется, что когда-нибудь он своим упрямством сведёт меня в могилу.

\- Да уж, могу себе представить, - мягко усмехнулась Лора, - но хорошо. Если тебе кажется, что ты можешь анонимно сделать что-то для него, то дважды подумай перед этим.

\- О-о-о, нет. Я даже не буду пытаться сделать это, - фыркнул Дерек, как будто одна только мысль утаить что-нибудь от Стайлза – это самое глупое и смешное, что он слышал, - У Стайлза может быть и СДВГ, но он не менее умный и наблюдательный, чем дядя Питер.

\- Ну что же, дерзай. Удача сопутствует смелым, - подвела итог их беседе Лора.

Стайлз отреагировал именно так, как и предполагал Дерек. Он с подозрением отнёсся к его намёку пойти прогуляться по магазинам, но не отказал, потому что им действительно надо было это сделать, ведь он обещал гуляш. И он очень подозрительно косился на Дерека, затащившего его в отдел с выпечкой, в котором, кстати, продавалось и всё для её приготовления. И подозрительно смотрел, как Дерек остановился перед этой утварью, перебирая и давая понять, что возможно Стайлзу понадобится что-нибудь из всего этого. И с подозрением продолжал коситься на Дерека, заглядывающего к нему через плечо в список покупок. А ещё больше его подозрения усилились, когда, подойдя к кассе, Дерек не дал Стайлзу и рот открыть, обращаясь к  кассиру:

\- Я предупредил Рика о дубликате моей карты.

Кассир кивнул, соглашаясь, и вот уже все продукты расфасованы по пакетам, а Стайлз уже идёт с ними из магазина, держа в руке ту самую карту-дубликат.

\- Чувак, - наконец выдал Стайлз, когда они сгрузили все пакеты в Камаро, - ты знаешь, насколько были толсты все твои намёки?

\- Если бы я намекал потоньше, это было бы лучше? – прямо спросил его Дерек.

\- Зависит от того, в какое время ты бы это сделал. Возможно я бы рассмеялся, но понял бы о чем шла речь.

\- Извини, что разочаровал, - улыбнулся Дерек, - а в какое время мне не стоило тонко намекать?

\- Например, только не тогда, когда ты пальцами приласкал термометр для мяса.

\- Не было этого!

\- Было-было. Можешь отнекиваться до последнего. В любом случае спасибо за продукты. Потому, что я на мели и совершенно не знал, как «из нихуя» приготовить ужин. Но зато теперь я смогу сделать печенюшки, о которых так долго ныла Кора.

\- Печенюшки? – оживился Дерек, - Какие?

\- Увидишь,- улыбаясь, ответил Стайлз

Дерек нахмурился, но всё же заметил:

\- В любом случае эта карта для тебя и ты можешь покупать продукты или что тебе надо будет из утвари, а о балансе не беспокойся.

\- Отлично, если ты настаиваешь, - возводя очи горе, перестал спорить с ним  Стайлз.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Стайлз сидел в своей комнате и смотрел на белый лист, что лежал перед ним. Это был один из плакатов, что раньше висел на стене, а сейчас был перевернут чистой стороной вверх. Стайлз видел как его отец использовал на работе белую доску, когда что-то расследовал, или как альтернативу, доску для объявлений, что висела в каждом участке.

Наконец он принялся за дело и начал писать.

В центре плаката он поместил один вопрос: пожар в доме Хейлов. Но был ещё один, не менее важный – дезинформация, которая распространялась о мире оборотней. Так что он написал «Дезинформация - WLO?» сразу под первым вопросом.

После некоторых раздумий он решил добавить ещё один вопрос и написал «Вандализм Джиппи» в качестве третьего интересующего его вопроса. Он не думал, что было случайностью то, что его шины были порваны так, чтобы подозрение пало на оборотня. Но он сомневался, что это был приказ Талии и _знал_ , что это сделал не Питер, потому что Питер был достаточно умён. И если бы это было его лап дело, то он бы обставил всё так, что никто бы и _не заподозрил_ атаку оборотня. В то утро он почти ничего не соображал. Кейт вывела его из присущего ему равновесия, чтобы знатно обработать, и теперь ему казалось, что не случись того инцидента с шинами, вряд ли они вообще тогда встретились. Она знала что случилось с его автомобилем, она ждала его. Она точно знала, что шины _порваны в клочья_ , а не просто спущены. Это не значило, что она лично приложила к этому всему руку, но, напомнил он себе, это всё было чертовски подозрительно. Ну, или она очень удачно оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте.

После того, как Стайлз обозначил для себя эти три вопроса, то он снова сел и задумался. Сейчас ему не помогли бы ни доза аддералла, ни кофеин, а лишь только что-нибудь наподобие простого транса. Так что он сидел и смотрел, сфокусировавшись на белом листе перед собой и полностью уйдя в себя, мысленно соединяя линиями возможных связей эти три вопроса.

WLO и раньше подозревали в убийстве оборотней, а Талия Хейл была не последней фигурой на доске. Это имело бы смысл, если бы всё это касалось лично её. Но, учитывая её статус, вероятнее всего всё бы было обставлено именно как несчастный случай.

Было много чего подозрительного в этом пожаре. Стайлз на время позаимствовал из архива это дело и планировал также незаметно вернуть его на место. В первую очередь та скорость, с которой огонь распространился по всему дому. Обычный пожар от неисправной проводки _мог_ бы разгореться с такой силой, но если бы горел очень ветхий дом со старой проводкой. Дом Хейлов не был новым, но и ветхим он тоже не был. Однозначно. Однако если бы был использован катализатор, ускоряющий горение, то оборотни бы его почувствовали.

Стайлз встал и написал на плакате в стороне, выделяя в рамочку «Естественные катализаторы?» около основного вопроса о пожаре. А затем добавил «Маскировка запаха?» рядом, также обводя. Эти две возможности казались ему наиболее вероятными.

Вторым подозрительным фактором было то, что вся семья собралась в доме, когда случился пожар. Питер Хейл был исключением. Он уезжал по делам и вернулся в тот момент, когда дом уже догорал. Это было бы совпадением, если бы пожар произошёл вечером или ночью, но дом сгорел в полдень в субботу.

«Кто-то знал о распорядке жизни семьи», - добавил Стайлз ещё одну заметку, - «Или пристально следил за домом».

Сейчас сложно было восстановить последовательность событий поминутно, но в деле из офиса шерифа детектив уже сделал за него эту работу.

Огонь занялся в 13:35. Дерек выбрался одним из первых, неся Кору. Спустя минуту появился Аарон, шатаясь и хромая, он нёс на руках кашлявшую Лору. Дерек, не смотря на приказы отца, бросился обратно в горящий дом. Талия тоже была там, внутри, и они оба искали оставшихся, но густой дым и пламя в конечном итоге выгнали её из рушившегося дома.

«Густой дым - совпадение?» - вновь записал на плакате Стайлз и тоже обвёл рамочкой.

В 13:41 прибыли пожарные машины. Дом уже вовсю полыхал.

В 13:44 приехал Питер и был буквально пригвождён к земле воющей от горя Талией, которая силой удерживала его от того, чтобы он не бросился в эту смертельную ловушку, которым сейчас стало логово их стаи.

В 13:48 дом рухнул, окончательно похоронив под собой оставшихся в нём членов семьи Хейл.

Стайлз записал ещё одну мысль: «Прочность конструкции и несущих стен?», а потом тоже обвёл её в рамку.

Дом выгорел за час. За это время никто не мог и близко к нему подойти. Первые пожарные смогли войти лишь в 14:38, двигаясь очень осторожно.

Большинство тел было в подвале, заваленном рухнувшими обломками. Дерек был единственным исключением. Его тело висело на балке прямо над огнём, он практически был запечён в собственной шкуре, но выжил. Единственный из стаи, кто оставался в доме.

Стайлз в углу плаката в столбец записал имена всех погибших в том пожаре. Он чувствовал, что это было необходимо.  Тяжелое напоминание о тех, кого потеряли безвозвратно.

«Дэниел Хейл -62 года»

Это был отец Талии и альфа стаи на то время.

«Стивен Хейл -38»

«Эбби Хейл -37»

«Паула Хейл -12»

 Брат Талии, его жена и их ребёнок.

«Оливия Хейл - 27»

 Жена Питера с его не родившимся ребёнком.

«Тайлер Хейл -15»

«Дэвид Хейл - 8»

 Два брата Дерека.

Глядя на эти имена, Стайлз понял, в честь кого Лора назвала своего сына. И вытер глаза ладонью, смахивая слёзы. Этот список, записанный его рукой, делал их более реальными, чем просто безликие буквы в забытом деле.

Рядом с этим списком список выживших казался просто жалким. Талия, Аарон, Лора, Дерек, Кора и Питер. Стайлз почувствовал острую боль сопричастности и сочувствия по отношению к Талии, вспоминая, что ему тогда рассказал Дерек о том, как ощущается пустота поредевшей стаи.

Несмотря на все вопросы, что возникли у Стайлза после прочтения дела – густой дым, быстрое распространение и то, что дом так быстро рухнул – этот пожар квалифицировался  в итоге как несчастный случай. Стайлз ещё раз перечитал официальный отчёт. Специалист по пожарам подтвердил это, лично расписавшись под документом.

\- Отлично, - наконец вслух произнёс Стайлз, и написал фамилию следователя  пожарной инспекции и его имя на плакате, - начнём с тебя.


	14. Chapter 14

Оказалось, Стайлз решил приготовить Хейлам печенье с имбирём и патокой. Так что сейчас, замешивая тесто, он был тих и сосредоточен, а Дерек старался не мешать, сидя рядом на кухне и играя в игру на  мобильном. Кора была занята домашним заданием, а Лора общалась в чате с друзьями и вырезала картинки из журнала для оформления своих записей. Это был тихий прекрасный семейный вечер. Аарон с Талией тоже были дома, но их не было ни видно и не слышно.

После того как Стайлз приготовил гуляш и, выключив под ним конфорку, принялся за печенье, Дерек не единожды украдкой смотрел на него. Если быть точным, то не столько на него, сколько на его пальцы, которые мяли тесто и скатывали в шарики.

\- Оу, а мне можно попробовать? – попросила Кора, чуть не подпрыгнув на месте от нетерпения.

\- Конечно, - ответил Стайлз и протянул ей кусочек сырого теста, - отлично вышло.

А затем облизал палец.

Дерек завис. Сначала смесь аромата его пары, готовой еды и теста с имбирём, почти заставляло сладкоежку Дерека навострить метафизические уши и вилять хвостом от нетерпения, сходя с ума от умопомрачительного запаха. А потом добавилась и визуализация. Умелые руки Стайлза и его _пальцы_. Ладно. Дерек сумел сдержаться и усидеть на одном месте. Он просто смотрел. Украдкой. Часто. Но после того, как Стайлз открыл рот и, высунув язык, облизнул… У Дерека выпал телефон из вмиг ослабевших пальцев и с громким стуком упал на столешницу.

\- Я, эээ… сейчас, мне надо выйти.

\- Фто? – непонимающе переспросил Стайлз, смотря прямо на Дерека, но, не вынимая пальца изо рта.

Дерек моргнул. И потерял последние мозги.

\- О, боже, - Дерек судорожно вдохнул и облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь вспомнить, что такое слова и как их вообще произносить вслух,- Туда. Мне надо. - Он быстро поставил стул на место, обращаясь ко всем и ни к кому конкретно, при этом, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, - Выйти, да. – И, спотыкаясь о ножки стульев, попятился к двери, так и не сумев отвести взгляда от своей пары.  

Выскочив из кухни и бегом поднимаясь по лестнице в свою спальню Дерек  слышал как хохотала Кора, а Стайлз тихо недоумевал: «Что это с ним? Вау, _ты серьёзно_?», а затем, влетев в комнату и захлопнув дверь, перестал прислушиваться, потому что определённо не хотел знать, о чём ещё они могли говорить. Сейчас Дерек, как никогда раньше, был просто счастлив, что все спальни в их доме были звуконепроницаемы. Обычно он дрочил не спеша, растягивая удовольствие, но сейчас ему хватило всего пары быстрых движений рукой. И вот теперь он лежал на кровати тряпичной куклой после оглушительного оргазма, который, казалось, из него все кости вытряхнул, и боялся спускаться вниз. А потом пришло осознание, что он же оставил Стайлза совсем одного рядом со своими сёстрами, а значит, они могли такого наговорить, что сейчас точно стоило бы подняться и привести себя в порядок как можно быстрее. Так что Дерек «сгрёб растёкшиеся мозги в кучку», стёр все «улики» и выкинул салфетку, переоделся и спустился обратно на кухню.

 Кора жаловалась на то, что ничего не понимает в домашней работе по математике, а Стайлз ставил первую партию печенья в духовку. Когда же он распрямился и увидел Дерека, то невольно залился румянцем, отводя взгляд, а Дерек прочистил горло.

\- Э-э-э, я сожалею, - неуверенно произнёс Дерек, не зная, что ещё сейчас можно было сказать. Он сожалел лишь о том, что _смутил_ Стайлза, а вовсе не о том, что выбрал его или о разнице в их возрасте.

 - Ты извиняешься за то, что находишь свою пару сексуально привлекательной? – беспечно спросил из-за его спины Питер и _все_ на кухне подпрыгнули от неожиданности.

 - Ох, святые кочерыжки! Ты внезапен просто до усрачки, когда появляешься как чёрт из табакерки, - обвиняюще ткнул в Питера пальцем Стайлз, шумно выдыхая, а тот лишь зубасто улыбнулся ему в ответ.

 Дерек тоже был испуган таким внезапным появлением Питера, но быстро пришёл в себя.

\- Нет, я извинился перед ним за то, что невольно смутил, - пояснил он Питеру, а затем обратился к Стайлзу, - я уже предлагал повесить на него бубенчик, но идея была воспринята в штыки.

 Стайлз хихикнул, продолжая краснеть, а Питер с любопытством посмотрел на него.

\- Почему ты смутился? Мне непонятно, ведь в этом нет ничего плохого или противоестественного.

\- Ну ни хрена себе, -  возмутился Стайлз, - здравствуйте, доктор Фрейд? Ну хорошо, тогда скажите этому парню, мистер Фрейд, чтобы он не разгонялся на поворотах.

 Дерек поднял руки вверх в жесте полной капитуляции, а Питер продолжал молча смотреть.

\- Стайлз, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал о том, что извинился лишь за то, что невольно вогнал тебя в краску. И только за это. Оборотни и без слов всё прекрасно поняли.

 Питер лишь  плечами пожал.

 Лора сжалилась над Стайлзом и решила полностью прояснить ситуацию, объясняя:

\- Частная жизнь… это нечто эфемерное у оборотней. Я имею в виду, что она вроде как есть, но при этом её просто не существует. И мы довольно свободно говорим на темы, которые для людей входят в разряд табу. Конечно, мы стараемся сдерживать себя в присутствии людей и помнить, что не следует уж сильно распространяться в этом направлении, но всё же сделай скидку одному оборотню на полное отсутствие манер, – при этом она указала глазами на Питера.

 - Я просто пытался помочь, - возразил ей Питер, не теряя спокойствия и хладнокровия.

 Дерек же решил промолчать и не вступать в полемику, потому, что в ответ Питер мог бы так развить дискуссию, что уже пришлось бы краснеть всем, а не только Стайлзу.

\- Ну раз мы все разъяснили, может, сменим тему? – спросил Дерек у всех присутствующих на кухне, надеясь что к нему прислушаются до того, как Стайлз потеряет терпение и выйдет из себя.

\- Я просто хотел сказать Стайлзу, чтобы в следующий раз он не тушевался, а…- начал Питер.

\- Да боже ж мой! - не выдержал Стайлз и, схватив комок имбирного теста, засунул его Питеру в открытый рот.

Дерек хохотнул. А посмотрев на Питера ещё раз, просто залился смехом. Даже Кора с Лорой не смогли удержаться и рассмеялись следом, глядя на то, как Питер сосредоточенно пережевывал тесто, в то время как ещё более покрасневший от смущения Стайлз отвернулся к духовке, чтобы проверить выпечку. И поэтому Стайлз не видел как на пороге кухни как из ниоткуда появилась Талия, во все глаза _смотрящая_ на сына. Её глаза блестели, и этот блеск был подозрительно похож на едва сдерживаемые слёзы. Через пару секунд за ней появился Аарон, одной рукой обнимая её за талию, а второй зажимая себе рот, чтобы не единым звуком не разрушить то чудо, что сейчас творилось на кухне.

Когда Питер, наконец, прожевал, он выдал:

\- Не совсем типичная реакция на раздражитель, ну и ладно. Окей, ты выиграл.

При этом Питер заметил сестру, которая не отводила взгляда от Дерека, а потом зажмурилась, усилием воли прогоняя непрошенные слёзы, и все же подняла взгляд в потолок, смаргивая.

Стайлз проследил взглядом на что именно уставился Питер и тоже заметил Талию, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

\- Я, э-э-э, … - произнёс Стайлз, - мне жаль, что мы побеспокоили вас.

\- Нет, нисколько, - выдохнула Талия в ответ, - просто… я так долго не слышала как смеётся Дерек.

\- Годы. Много лет прошло с тех пор, когда он смеялся в последний раз, - уточнил Аарон и отошёл в сторонку, уводя жену с порога и освобождая проход на случай, если бы Питеру вздумалось уйти.

\- О, - лишь удивлённо выдал Стайлз, глядя на то, как Дерек подошёл к матери и позволил втянуть себя в крепкие объятия, так же обнимая её за плечи. Аарон обнял его с другой стороны, потираясь щекой по волосам сына.

\- О, я, э-э-э… - выдал Стайлз, вдруг почувствовав себя неловко оттого, что стал невольным свидетелем таких интимных моментов стаи, на которые не имел права,- ну просто, да, вы…

И прежде чем смог закончить предложение, Питер протянул руку и небрежно обнял его за плечи. А затем без видимых усилий просто подтолкнул его к Дереку и его родителям, да так, что Стайлз буквально влетел в них. И прежде чем Стайлз успел отпрянуть, Аарон обнял его за плечи, прижимая ко всем Хейлам. Стайлзу пришлось бы приложить немалое усилие, чтобы вырваться, но Аарон не собирался сейчас так просто его отпускать.

Да Стайлз и не сопротивлялся, хотя немного напрягся, чувствуя на своей спине руку Талии. Ему стало немного лучше, когда ко всеобщим обнимашкам присоединилась Кора, запрыгивая ему на спину, а с другой стороны ввинтилась Лора, становясь между Стайлзом и Талией. И только Питер стоял особняком, не желая присоединяться, хотя Талия и протянула к нему руку. Питер просто отвернулся и тихо ушёл.

В конце концов Дерек оказался развёрнутым так, что практически в одиночку обнимал Стайлза, а остальные Хейлы расположились вокруг них. Но потом сработал таймер, треньканьем указывая на то, что печенье готово и этот звук вмиг вернул всех с небес на землю, развеяв волшебство единения стаи.

\- Оу, пора, - произнёс Стайлз и выпутался из объятий, поспешив к духовке чуть быстрее, чем это было необходимо.

Талия вытерла слёзы и поцеловала Дерека в лоб.

\- Стайлз, - позвала она, и он невольно с опаской посмотрел на неё, - Спасибо.

Стайлз отвёл взгляд, опуская голову, и не смотрел ей в глаза.

\- Угу, - пробурчал он себе под нос, вытаскивая противень с печеньем из духовки. Дерек улыбался матери, потому что он наконец-то простил её, а затем отошёл от родителей и подошёл к Стайлзу, чтобы помочь ему с выпечкой. Талия тихо вздохнула и вышла из кухни, Аарон последовал за ней. Через несколько минут Стайлз понял, что они остались с Дереком наедине на кухне, потому что сестёр тоже не было.

\- Тебе надо чаще смеяться, - наконец заметил Стайлз, нарушая повисшую тишину, - мне нравится твой смех.

На этот раз Дереку пришла очередь краснеть.

\- Я смеюсь если только ты рядом. Талант поднять мне настроение и рассмешить есть только у тебя. Больше ни у кого.

\- Ну, хоть для чего-то я пригодился, - легко произнёс Стайлз, загружая в духовку вторую порцию печенья.

\- Не только для чего-то или кого-то, ты нужен всем нам, - так же ровно согласился с ним Дерек, поправляя, и на этот раз Стайлз с ним не стал спорить. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 Спустя несколько дней активного поиска в интернете и полного пренебрежения к своей домашней работе Стайлз пришёл к неутешительному выводу: следователь по поджогам был  очень мутным типом. На бумаге, конечно, всё было гладко и ровно. Комар носа не подточит. Да, он верно перечислил все последствия пожара, но причины не были подкреплены ни одной технической экспертизой или лабораторными исследованиями. Его поиски причины такого быстрого распространения огня остановились лишь на электрической проводке, вернее на том, что от неё осталось.

И ещё была подозрительна скорость рассмотрения этого дела. Обычно рассмотрение подобного инцидента занимало от нескольких недель до нескольких месяцев, чтобы изучить все стороны и аспекты, и лишь затем вынести окончательный вердикт. Но этот парень закончил своё расследование спустя всего четверо суток! Да, возможно его «подгоняло» то, сколько жизней унёс этот пожар, ну и вес в обществе Талии Хейл тоже не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. Но всё равно факт был весьма подозрителен, во всяком случае, для Стайлза.

Так что во время исследования Стайлз тщательно изучал всю информацию, что смог найти как об оборотнях вообще, так и о пожарах в частности. Вскоре одного плаката ему стало мало, и вот уже он использовал три, перевернув их обратной стороной, а затем уже их стало шесть, заполненных вопросами и выводами. Умозаключения базировались как на собственных наблюдениях, так и на том, что вступало в логическое противоречие с его исследованиями и перечислением всех найденных источников информации для подкрепления итоговых выводов.

И ещё ему понадобилась пара дней на то, чтобы решить как дальше поступить с Кейт. Изначально он просто хотел написать ей, чтобы она оставила его в покое. Потому что он передумал, и теперь не хочет иметь ничего общего с ней и её аферой. Но потом он подумал хорошенько и просто написал ей так, как будто просто очень испугался.

«Я не могу ничего предпринимать втихую от этих оборотней, - написал он ей, - Хейлы всё знают и всё чуют, Кейт, мне нельзя подставляться. Мне жаль, но я ничем не смогу помочь тебе».

На это Кейт предложила ему помощь и защиту, пытаясь убедить, что ничего страшного не произойдёт и Стайлз будет в полной безопасности. Стайлз просто игнорировал эти сообщения.

Но то, что произошло за это время, внезапно натолкнуло его на одну идею. Это было очень рискованно и опасно, да и к тому же никто бы не одобрил, если бы узнал, но это была действительно стоящая идея. Так что он вновь написал Кейт. Послание гласило:

«Мы можем встретиться? Мне нужна помощь. Наедине, но я не могу никуда пойти».

Кейт тут же ответила, предлагая встретиться в школьной библиотеке. Никому и в голову не могло прийти что-то подозрительное, если бы Стайлз один раз задержался в школе. Он согласился, и они встретились на следующий же день. Там он рассказал ей о том, что Дерек начал его лапать, что тот _хочет_ его в любом виде и везде, никого не стесняясь, и это никак не устраивает Стайлза, потому что «Я просто… мне не нравятся парни». И при этом он перешёл почти на шёпот и тяжело вздохнул, делая вид, что не замечает Кейт и полностью погружён в свои мысли. Она же легко коснулась его руки, приободряя, и проникновенно посмотрела, подбадривая.

Если он хотел узнать о том, что она задумала, то ему надо было втереться к ней в доверие. Так что Стайлз рассказал о том, как холодно приняли его в стае, как он вынужден приходить к ним в дом каждый день после школы и оставаться до вечера для того, чтобы приготовить на всю ораву прожорливых оборотней. При этом он говорил об этом с горечью, как о ежедневном наказании, потому что все то, что он нарыл в интернете о статусе « _Хранитель очага_ » было непонятно и весьма противоречиво.

Кейт конечно же чуть на месте не подпрыгнула от его слов. Она была искренне возмущена тем, что к нему Хейлы относились как к прислуге, и что он точно этого не заслуживал, ведь он не сам нанимался в услужение, а его заставили силой. Но при этом она хвалила его, что теперь он занял свое место в стае и заставил их доверять ему. Стайлз сделал вид, что буквально на глазах расцвёл от её похвалы, что именно её слова сделали его счастливым. Он даже умудрился смотреть на неё с видом влюблённого щенка. А потом произнёс:

\- Это несправедливо, что я должен быть с Дереком, когда хочу быть рядом с такой, как, например ...  

И замолк. Кейт лишь улыбнулась ему и предложила не беспокоиться об этом и смотреть на жизнь проще.

Так что с тех пор они стали встречаться в школе после уроков два раза в неделю для того, чтобы Стайлз «отчитывался», что же «происходило» в стае. При этом Стайлз тщательно подбирал слова и произносил то, что можно было говорить, не вредя Хейлам, а о чём соврать, записывая всё на тот случай, если бы что-то вдруг произошло, потом связать с тем, что он ей уже наплёл. Но при всём при этом он всегда выставлял Хейлов весьма неприятными личностями, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Так что дни тянулись за днями, а в школе был всё тот же отстой. И Стайлз привычно игнорировал все неприятности, не забывая делать копии сдаваемых учителям работ. И всех травм, что он получал день за днём, снимая их на цифровик и сохраняя в файл. Он даже не знал, зачем он это делал.  Внутренний голос говорил ему, что не надо сдаваться, надо идти до конца. Надо всё документировать. На всякий случай. Всё, что Стайлз теперь делал, было «на всякий случай».

До окончания школы оставалось меньше месяца, так что ему надо было ещё немного потерпеть, да и Стайлз не очень волновался об этом. Его больше волновала летняя практика, вернее, то, что его за неуспеваемость могли наказать отработками и пересдачей. Независимо от того заблуждался ли он о культуре оборотней или нет, но до встречи с Дереком он строил определённые планы относительно своей карьеры, а то, что сейчас происходило в школе, могло навсегда похоронить эти планы. И он не мог ума приложить, как всё можно было бы исправить, не сделав ещё хуже, чем есть.

Так что эти невеселые мысли прочно поселились в его мозгу и он не знал что делать дальше. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас  они с Дереком пришли к комфортному соответствию своих желаний. Стайлз стал всё чаще замечать, что теперь при совместном времяпрепровождении Дерек стал меньше создавать неловкостей и извиняться за всё и вся. Они могли часами сидеть вдвоем в тишине в гостиной или на кухне в то время как Дерек читал одну из своих толстых пыльных книг, а Стайлз или готовил, или занимался своим домашним заданием. И эта тишина нисколько не напрягала никого из них, становясь нормальной частью их отношений. Лишь иногда в воздухе проскакивала небольшая напряженность, когда кто-то из них открывал рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но всё же не решался. Да, это было неудобно, но, чёрт побери, Стайлз всегда повторял себе, что они впервые увидели друг друга всего лишь три месяца назад. Так что торопиться не стоило. И если уже сейчас Стайлз не представлял свою дальнейшую жизнь без Дерека, то это была только его, Стайлза, проблема, и больше ничья.

Так что сейчас Стайлз, устав от тяжелых дум, на кухне крошил овощи для их ужина, когда  зашёл Питер для того, чтобы налить себе стакан воды. Когда Питер подошёл к нему, то Стайлз поднял на него взгляд, чтобы тут же поймать в ответ пристальный взгляд от Питера. Это нервировало, особенно после сегодняшнего очень тяжелого дня. У Стайлза очень болело плечо и рука после того, как его буквально впечатали в фонтанчик с питьевой водой. А потом ещё Кейт чуть не ворковала над его ушибами, поглаживая его по лопатке да так, что ему искренне хотелось сбежать к ближайшему учителю и донести на неё за домогательства. Глаза Питера, продолжавшего пристально смотреть на Сиайлза, загорелись голубым, но пока он не терял человеческий облик.

\- Ты плохо пахнешь, - сказал Питер с излишней мягкостью.

\- Я… что? – переспросил Стайлз, искренне не понимая, что же сейчас с ними происходит.

Питер подошел ещё ближе, по-прежнему сверкая глазами.

\- Мне это не нравится, - с этими словами он наклонился над плечом Стайлза и быстро обнюхал его, - ты пахнешь как враг.

\- Ну.. я не…,- начал мямлить Стайлз едва справляясь с искушением дать стрекоча, - Питер, я - он сделал шаг, стараясь отойти от стола, но удар в грудь, быстрый как бросок кобры, впечатал его обратно в столешницу. Стайлз невольно застонал от боли.

\- Ты пахнешь как враг, - зарычал Питер, а его зубы заметно удлинились. Стайлз же был слишком удивлён всем этим, чтобы сбежать, и слишком сбит с толку, чтобы позвать на помощь.

\- Питер! – донёсся голос Талии из другой комнаты, приказывая, - Отпусти его. _Немедленно_.

\- Он не так пахнет, - огрызнулся Питер.

\- Он _не враг,_ Питер. Позволь ему уйти.

Питер лишь зарычал в ответ и глаза Талии, вмиг появившейся на пороге, загорелись алым. Через минуту Питер сник, отпуская Стайлза и отходя от него, а затем бесшумно выскальзывая из кухни. Талия же смотрела только на Стайлза, застывшего столбом на одном месте и полностью сбитого с толку. За её спиной появился взволнованный Дерек.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – переспросила она у Стайлза.

\- Да, я… Я в полном порядке, - заикаясь, ответил Стайлз.

\- От тебя пахнет болью, - не поверила ему на слово Талия.

\- Ничего страшного, это просто синяки. От них не умирают.

Краснота ушла из глаз Талии. Она легонько кивнула Стайлзу и тоже покинула кухню, не промолвив больше ни слова. А Дерек тут же подошёл к Стайлзу и обнял его, практически не раздумывая. Он инстинктивно сжал его в объятиях, мало заботясь о том, что сейчас от его прикосновений Стайлз мог бы чувствовать себя неловко. Дерек усиленно метил Стайлза своим запахом, потирая его ладонями по волосам, спине, плечам, как бы предупреждая других оборотней и близко не подходить к своей паре.

А Стайлз позволял ему это делать, с каждой минутой всё глубже погружаясь в эту незатейливую ласку и на самом деле наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Но потом всё же Стайлз остановил Дерека.

\- Я в порядке, правда, Дерек. Немного стрёмно, но в порядке.

\- Что случилось? – переспросил Дерек, отстраняясь.

\- Понятия не имею. Он просто появился на кухне и сказал, что от меня не так пахнет. Что я пахну как враг. Я подумал - вот сволочь, но потом пришла Талия и приказала ему отпустить меня, что он и сделал.

Дерек же устало провел ладонями по лицу.

\- Иногда… Питер выпадает из реальности. Когда что-то напоминает ему о пожаре. Мы не можем предугадать, что и когда собьёт его с толку. Запах, звук или просто что-то ещё… и он тут же теряет связь с реальностью. Господи, как же я рад, что с тобой ничего не случилось. Он бы себе никогда не простил, если бы ты пострадал из-за него.

Стайлз кивнул, стараясь унять дрожь в руках и голосе.

\- Всё пучком, - согласился он, чувствуя, что сейчас всё же должен ответить на вопрос, который Дерек так и не произнёс, потому что _не мог_ спросить, - и я не прекращу общаться с ним или что-то ещё…я знаю, что он не хотел меня обидеть. Это не специально.

\- Спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнул Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул, произнося:

\- Э-э-э, мне надо закончить с ужином...

На что Дерек в ответ тоже кивнул и оставил его на кухне одного, а Стайлз смотрел на то место, где стоял Питер и, закусив губу, думал, почему же всё-таки Питер не считал пожар несчастным случаем.

~ ~ ~ ~

 Дерек занимался подрезкой кустарника, когда услышал, что его зовёт шеф.

\- Хей, Дерек, тут тебя клиент спрашивает, - сказал тот ему, - нужна твоя помощь в подборе растений. Мне кажется, что он пришёл по рекомендации.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Дерек, откладывая в сторону секатор и накидывая халат, который обычно снимал, заходя в теплицу. Он пошёл вслед за боссом и когда увидел, что у порога стоит Стайлз, то очень удивился. Стайлз не выглядел расстроенным. Он выглядел привычно, одетым с обычной небрежностью и от него пахло спокойствием с маленькой толикой счастья оттого, что сейчас он увидел Дерека.

\- Хей, - улыбнулся ему Дерек, - ты можешь не прибегать к уловкам для того, чтобы увидеть меня.

\- А это не было уловкой, - в ответ улыбнулся Стайлз, - мне действительно надо подобрать растения. - Он засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. – Лора сказала, что обычно по субботам ты занят до обеда, так что я пришёл к тебе с тем, чтобы ты помог мне озеленить наш двор.

\- Без проблем, - согласился Дерек. Он был немного удивлён этой просьбой, но помнил о том, как Стайлз уже рассказывал ему о том, что их садом обычно занималась его мама. И как Стайлз тоже пытался ухаживать за её растениями, но в итоге всё завяло. – Что именно ты хотел бы посадить?

 - Просто цветы. Я думал о цветах,- сообщил ему Стайлз.

Подборка рассады заняла немного больше времени, чем изначально рассчитывал Стайлз. Естественно он не знал названия тех цветов, что когда-то были посажены его мамой, но он смог описать большинство из них, и опознал их в оранжерее. Он также решил посадить не только цветы, но и некоторые травы, потому что у его мамы был уголок и с ними тоже, так что они добавили к списку покупок ещё мешок торфа, а так же набор для анализа почвы на кислотность. Если почва на участке у Стилински кислая, то Дереку стало бы понятно, почему у Стайлза ничего не получалось. Итак, немного растений, удобрений, несколько пар перчаток и инструментов, и вот уже список покупок полностью отработан.  

 К тому времени как они закончили с покупками, и босс Дерека буквально засиял, счастливый от кругленькой суммы за вырученное, что перекочевала к нему на счёт от Стилински, прошло около двух часов. Дерек попросил одного из своих коллег помочь Стайлзу загрузить всё в джип. К тому времени как они всё загрузили, Дерек как раз успел закончить со своими кустами.

\- Мне казалось, что ты разорён, - заметил Дерек, когда они остались одни за пределами магазина.

\- Папа заплатил за это, - ответил Стайлз, - Я имею в виду, что не говорил ему о том, что закуплю садового инвентаря на несколько сотен долларов, но он всегда платит за то, что мне необходимо или если я его прошу оплатить. Мне же всего семнадцать, ты же помнишь, да? – добавил он, толкая Дерека локтем в бок.

Дерек посмотрел на него с выражением «ничего не знаю и держу морду кирпичом», а затем просто сел в Камаро, чтобы следовать за джипом Стайлза к дому Стилински. По приезду Стайлз приготовил им кувшин лимонада со льдом, а затем они принялись за работу. Двор у дома был просто превосходен, с деревянной террасой и большой травянистой лужайкой, а так же парой деревьев для создания тени. Границы участка были отмечены несколькими клумбами с заборчиком из дерева или окантовкой из камня.

\- Папа всё это сделал для неё, - сказал Стайлз ровным и бесстрастным тоном, хотя от него сейчас пахло печалью и одиночеством, - после того, как они поженились. Это был подарок на годовщину. Он сам всё организовал, чтобы она могла заниматься садоводством.

\- Это прекрасно, - так же тихо заметил Дерек.

\- Да. Цветы росли здесь и под деревьями. Мне кажется, что некоторые из них были тенелюбивые, ну, во всяком случае, я помню, что она говорила мне об этом, - продолжил Стайлз, жестами указывая на те места, что когда-то были засажены. – Она так же купила семена огурцов и помидоров, желая посадить маленький огород, но потом… - его голос дрогнул, - она заболела. И не успела этого сделать.

Дерек не смог себя сдержать и приобнял Стайлза за талию, молчаливо поддерживая, а затем зарылся носом ему в волосы чуть выше уха, шепнув:

\- Соболезную.

\- Хех, - ответил Стайлз, - ты знаешь, я до сих пор скучаю по ней. – Он в сердцах пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камень.- Ладно, давай уже приступим.

Дерек понял, что Стайлз собрался и взял себя в руки, так что отпустил его и начал распаковывать то, что они привезли с собой. День был просто создан для неспешной работы под открытым небом, потому что было в меру солнечно и не холодно, да и двор располагал как к работе, так и возможному отдыху в теньке в перерывах. Стайлз принёс радио и поймал ту же радиостанцию с классическим роком, что раньше ловил в машине Дерека, а потом начал вполне сносно подпевать.

Они почти не разговаривали за работой, и это было нормально, ведь сейчас их отношения остановились на той точке, когда молчать или  говорить в компании друг друга было одинаково приятно. Дерек это очень ценил и хранил эти хрупкие отношения как драгоценность. Они лишь иногда переговаривались, когда Дерек прерывался на минутку, чтобы объяснить Стайлзу что именно сейчас следует сделать, или когда тот уходить в тень, чтобы немного отдохнуть, ведь у Стилински не было неутомимости оборотня. Но по большей части они просто работали бок о бок, выдергивая сорняки, причесывая граблями траву и выбирая из неё камни и прочий мусор, наводя порядок, готовя место и рассаживая цветы.

Том возвратился домой через пару часов, и, не найдя Стайлза в доме, вышел во двор. И _замер_ на мгновение, почти перестав дышать, просто смотря на цветы, на то, как работал его сын, перепачкавши как футболку, так и джинсы, как Дерек склонился над одной из клумб, тщательно проверяя, не тесно ли будет цветам при такой схеме высадки.

\- Это.. это выглядит потрясающе, - наконец выдохнул шериф и Стайлз обернулся, поднимаясь.

\- О, я, э-э-э, - начал он немного смущенно, - мне казалось, что это хорошая идея. Ну ты понял, да? Чтобы цветы вновь вернулись в этот сад. И Дерек работает в оранжерее и знает о растениях всё, и… Я думал, что ты не будешь против.

\- Нет, не буду, - у Тома всё ещё от волнения дрожал голос, - Вы голодны? Я собирался заказать что-нибудь.

\- Да, отлично, - согласился Стайлз и нахмурился, глядя на то с какой поспешностью его отец скрылся в доме, - Блядь, мне всё же стоило предупредить его. Надеюсь, он не сильно разозлился на моё самоуправство.

\- Он не зол, - заметил Дерек, зная, что сейчас Тому просто надо немного времени, чтобы разобраться с тем клубком чувств, возникшим после того, как он увидел как Стайлз восстанавливает цветник своей матери. А когда Стайлз скептически приподнял бровь, не веря не единому слову Дерека, тот шумно вздохнул, - Что? Он точно не сердится, в этом я уверен. - При этом Дерек невзначай коснулся пальцем своего носа, как бы напоминая Стайлзу об источнике своей уверенности и, естественно, испачкался, оставляя на носу немного грязи.

Стайлз прыснул со смеху.

\- У тебя тут, ну.., - начал он было говорить, но потом просто подошёл к Дереку и осторожно стёр грязь. Этот жест был лёгок и непринуждён, но настолько близок и интимен, что они невольно замерли друг перед другом, глядя глаза в глаза. Ладонь Стайлза легко скользнула по щеке Дерека, чуть задержавшись, прежде чем Стайлза залил румянец и он отвёл взгляд в сторону опуская голову и отводя руку. А Дерек впился себе когтями в ладонь борясь с собой, чтобы немедленно не схватить Стайлза и не начать потираться о него всем телом, смешивая их запахи, метя и полностью требуя его себе как полноценную пару.

\- Нам надо закончить начатое, - сказал Стайлз и схватил лопату лишь для того, чтобы хоть чем-то занять подрагивающие от волнения руки, - раз мой папа заказал ужин на нас всех, то ты можешь остаться. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты остался.

\- Да, хорошо,- выдохнул Дерек.

\- И спасибо. За всё. Правда, -  Стайлз обернулся и посмотрел на сад, продолжая алеть румянцем, - Я про сад, он прекрасен.

\- Не за что, и всегда рад помочь, - Дерек наклонился к Стайлзу, приобнял за плечи и поцеловал в висок чуть ниже линии роста волос, а Стайлз даже не вздрогнул и не отстранился.

~ ~ ~ ~

Стайлз смотрел на огромный кусок мяса, что сейчас лежал перед ним на разделочной доске, раздумывая, что же ему приготовить. Нет, после стряпни Лоры чтобы он не сделал с этим шикарным мясом, всё пойдет на ура. Но тем не менее все настолько восхищены его готовкой, кстати он до сих пор совершенно не понимал почему, ведь он не делал ничего сверхъестественного, так что идея просто засунуть это мясо в духовку казалась ему слишком примитивной. Стайлз посмотрел на часы. Час пополудни. Даже если Лора и Питер не заметили тот факт, что он на мели в финансовом плане, но не заметить факта, что он всё ещё несовершеннолетний школьник они явно не могли.

\- У вас есть вино? Я собираюсь приготовить в нём мясо. – Спросил Стайлз, ныряя в кладовку. Да, он был уверен в том, что у Хейлов есть _вино_ , но это было не то вино. Их энотека* состояла из бутылок стоимостью по несколько сотен долларов за штуку. И Стайлз не собирался спустить полсотни баксов просто так, вылив в кастрюлю.

\- Понятия не имею, - ответила ему Лора из соседней комнаты.

Сталз нахмурился, продолжая:

\- Для мяса по-Бургундски мне надо как минимум полбутылки красного вина. Но кассиры во всех магазинах проинструктированы обо мне и покупке спиртного.

Лора фыркнула.

\- Я бы смогла поехать с тобой, но Сильвия скоро проснется…

\- Я поеду с тобой, - решил Питер, откладывая в сторону свой журнал, который читал до этого, - мне не сложно.

\- О, отлично, - немного удивлённо выдал Стайлз. Он действительно был удивлён, но ничуть не встревожен. Питер в последнее время был паинькой, как в свои самые счастливые дни, и никто из стаи не хотел искушать судьбу, выводя его из этого благодушного состояния. Он был в здравом уме, дружелюбен и саркастически язвил, тонко подшучивая над всеми. Видимо это странное сочетание в поведении и напоминало всем о Питере_до_пожара, так что сейчас вся стая искренне переживала за него.

У Питера не было машины, так что за покупками поехали на джипе Стайлза. По пути Стайлз мысленно составил дополнительный список покупок, ведь, согласитесь, было странным ехать в магазин только для того, чтобы купить лишь одну бутылку вина. Да, пожалуй, надо было купить ещё лука, морковки и пополнить запас лапши. Пройдя в секцию с алкоголем Стайлз быстро пробежался глазами по ассортименту и выбрал бутылку Мерло.

\- Это вино не очень хорошего качества,- тут же сообщил ему Питер.

\- Оно будет томиться в кастрюле в течении четырех часов, а для этого, поверь, не надо быть отменным по качеству.

Питер поморщился и продолжил смотреть на бутылки. Сталз фыркнул.

\- Слушай, если ты хочешь купить что-нибудь приличное _к мясу,_ то всегда пожалуйста. В этом я тебе не советчик и тут твоя вотчина. Но как вино для стряпни это, - Стайлз помахал ладонью с зажатой в ней бутылкой, - отличный выбор.

\- Ну, если ты так решил, - наконец согласился Питер.

Стайлз подождал ещё немного, но Питер не мог определиться с выбором и продолжал внимательно изучать бутылки, так что Стилински решил:

\- Ладно, тогда я пошёл за остальным, пока ты выбираешь.

Задумавшись, он ушёл в другой раздел магазина. Да, стоило признать, что делать покупки, когда всё оплачивали Хейлы, стало легче. Справедливости ради, они сами и съедали почти всё то, что он покупал для них, но Стайлза всё ещё мучили угрызения совести и он продолжал считать себя нахлебником. Телефон пиликнул, информируя о сообщении, и Стайлз тут же отвлёкся на него. Сообщение было от Лоры с просьбой захватить йогурта и яблочного пюре для детей. Стайлз тут же закинул эти продукты в корзинку.

На то, чтобы положить к остальным продуктам пакет морковки и лука заняло у него меньше минуты, а затем Стайлз остановился у прилавка, рассматривая фрукты. Оборотни с их обострённым чутьём не желали есть всякие химикалии и избегали фрукты сомнительного качества. Среди пакетов на открытой витрине было несколько упаковок с клубникой по очень высокой цене, и Стайлз решил выбрать самую лучшую из всего, что было.

За его спиной раздалось хихиканье. Стайлз посмотрел через плечо и увидел молодого человека чуть старше его самого. Этот парень был ему смутно знаком. Или бывший член команды по лакроссу, или брат кого-то из школы, это было не суть важно. Стайлз вновь вернулся к своей клубнике, когда ему в затылок прилетело что-то мягкое и немного упругое. Стайлз тут же развернулся к нему, спрашивая:

\- Проблемы?

\- Это ты сам мне скажи, - ухмыльнулся парень и только теперь Стайлз заметил, что тот был одет в униформу сотрудника магазина и передник, а в руке держал корзинку с чем-то похожим на испорченные и плесневелые вишни.

Стайлз вздохнул и отвернулся от него, продолжая рассматривать клубнику. Другая вишня тут же ударилась о его затылок.

\- Окей, чувак, ты серьёзно? – не выдержал Стайлз.

\- Спец-предложение, - ухмылка парня стала ещё шире и гадливее, - мне показалось, что вам, вероятно подойдёт. Вы же ведь _кухоните,_ верно? Да охуеть, чувак. Они тебя пользуют, гоняя по поручениям, и ты ещё им готовишь? А ты им ботинки чистишь? Ох, уверен, что чистишь, причём своим _языком_ , правильно? Или Дерек Хейл нашёл лучшее применения для твоего языка? – добавил он, косясь на Стайлза. А Стайлз просто вздохнул, не желая отвечать на весь этот бред, и просто отвернулся к клубнике, стараясь сохранить спокойствие. – Давай, чувак, просвети нас, наш пытливый ум хочет знать всё до мельчайших подробностей. Каково это – быть рабом самого влиятельного семейства в городе? Ты им и трусы стираешь? А волосами пол метешь?

\- А что если и так? – вмешался в этот монолог новый собеседник и Стайлз _замер_ , потому что знал кому принадлежит этот голос, и что более важно, какая смертельная угроза кроется за этим тихим и вежливым тоном. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Питера, стоящего с бутылкой вина, которую он таки выбрал. – Это для вас проблематично, молодой человек?

\- Э-э-э…, - парень молча моргнул, не понимая, что сейчас происходит и кто этот человек. Он не узнал в Питере Хейла, но видимо интуитивно почувствовал хищника и надо признать, был достаточно умён, чтобы заткнуться и не продолжать нарываться. – Э, просто мне кажется, что может Стилински достоин самого лучшего.

\- _Тебе_ так кажется? – Питер с отстранённым видом отставил бутылку и сделал шаг вперёд, медленно подбираясь к собеседнику, полностью парализуя и подавляя его волю лишь только одним своим присутствием. Стайлз же настолько был удивлён происходящим, что ему и в голову не пришло сделать хоть что-нибудь и как-то помешать Питеру или вытащить телефон и позвать Дерека, чтобы тот вмешался. И, скорее всего, в этом была вина Питера, вернее выражение его лица. Сейчас он смотрел на парня так, как будто видел перед собой неведому зверушку. С таким вниманием обычно рассматривают букашку через увеличительное стекло. И к тому же Питер полностью себя контролировал. – Его место в стае, к твоему сведению, называется « _Хранитель очага_ » и оно весьма почитаемо любым оборотнем.

\- Хех, хорошо, - парень едва дышал от страха.

У Питера меж тем не дрогнул ни один мускул, и он практически вплотную подобрался к парню.

\- Пораскинь умишком, - продолжил он, - Хранители готовят еду для всей стаи. Это говорит о почти безграничном доверии, не так ли? А знаешь ли ты, кто был прежним Хранителем Хейлов? Это была женщина по имени Оливия. Она была моей женой, - тут в голосе Питера прорезалась невероятная и безграничная нежность, - ты же не хочешь оскорбить память о моей жене, верно?

\- Нет, сэр, - парень вытянулся в струнку, практически распластавшись по стеллажу и привстав на носочки, старался быть как можно дальше от Питера и судорожно сглотнул.

\- Прекрасно, - почти прошептал Питер, поднимая одну руку, и Стайлз увидел как он, едва касаясь когтями и почти ласково, провёл снизу вверх по шее парня, -  я бы просто с ума сошёл от _ярости_ , если бы услышал, как кто-то хоть чем-то захотел бы унизить мою жену. Она была просто удивительной женщиной, знаешь ли.

\- Д..да, - проблеял парень, когда стало ясно, что Питер ждёт его ответа.

\- А ты знаешь о моей роли в стае? – спросил Питер не отвлекаясь на каплю крови, выступившую из-под одного из его когтей, - Она называется « _Левая рука_ ». Знаешь ли ты, что входит в мои обязанности? - Питер спросил, но в ответ не получил ни писка, а лишь сбившееся дыхание почти вусмерть напуганного парня. Тому было отлично понятно, что если он хотя бы шелохнётся, мотнет головой или сдвинется хоть на миллиметр, то в его шее тут же окажутся острые когти Питера. – Ведь все всегда говорят о правой руке, например «Правая рука господа». Да, «Правый» имеет тот же корень, что и «Праведный». Правая рука всегда выполняет почётную и благородную работу, в том числе и при Альфе.

 _Левая_ же рука… ей всегда достаётся всё самое грязное. Мокруха, одним словом. Этот просто заплечных и сомнительных дел мастер… это тот, кто занимается окончательной зачисткой и устранением… тот, кто может сделать невозможное. И так, что об этом никто никогда не узнает. Только я знаю, где покоятся наши враги… потому, что сам «прятал все концы в воду» или сам хоронил их. И я _очень_ скромен и осторожен как могильщик. Иногда люди даже не понимают, что уже умерли, пока не оказываются в могиле.

Итак, - подвёл итог Питер, - что ты можешь сказать на всё это?

\- Простите, - едва прошептал парень.

Питер качнул головой.

\- Не мне. Ему.

С непередаваемым выражением на побледневшем лице, но парень смог посмотреть в сторону Стайлза, едва повернув голову, и произнести:

\- Я, ох, прости меня, я был неправ во всём.

\- Нет проблем, - ответил ему Стайлз, надеясь, что эти слова и беспечный тон удержат Питера от вырывания чужой глотки.

Питер же улыбнулся и выпустил парня их своей хватки.

\- Ну, вот и договорились, - сказал он с видом весьма довольного жизнью человека, а затем повернулся к Стайлзу, - о, смотри, это клубника. Кора её просто обожает. Давай-ка возьмём на пару упаковок больше, ведь она одна может съесть всё и никому ничего не оставить.

\- Обязательно, - согласился Стайлз и вернулся к рассматриванию ягод. Больше на него никто не нападал, бомбардируя фруктами, так что спустя всего пару минут они уже направлялись к кассе. Питер достал свои документы и кредитку, расплачиваясь за всё.

И лишь в машине, погрузив все покупки, он внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, спрашивая:

\- Я тебя испугал?

Стайлз не смог сдержаться и расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

\- Нет, чувак, это было _потрясающе_. Как бы мне хотелось _заснять_ это всё на камеру. Блядь, да я готов поспорить на что угодно, что парень штаны обмочил!

\- Только чуть-чуть, несколько капель, - подтвердил Питер, а Стайлз прыснул со смеху, – но ты абсолютно прав.

\- Да уж, - согласился Стайлз, - и поверь мне, теперь я точно знаю что такое «Хранитель очага» и как это всё важно для стаи. Действительно важно. Так что давай возвращаться, и я приготовлю для всех просто ахренительный ужин.

Питер согласно кивнул, как будто всё так и должно было быть, а затем отвернулся, глядя в окно, и до самого дома не переставал смотреть на проплывающий за стеклом пейзаж.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Энотека – коллекция вин в бутылках.


	15. Chapter 15

Стайлз смотрел на часы, висящие в библиотеке, и думал когда же уже наказание окончится и он уберётся на фиг из этой грёбаной  школы?  Его ужасно бесило то, что он был вынужден просиживать штаны просто так, потому что кроме приготовления еды в доме Хейлов у него и так было забот выше крыши. Хорошо если бы он действительно заслуженно был оставлен после уроков, но нет. Да, иногда он действительно заслуживал наказания.  Но сегодня он опоздал на урок из-за того, что кто-то украл его одежду из раздевалки в то время как он был в спорт зале. Так что пришлось сидеть и ждать, пока Скотт сбегает к себе домой и принесёт ему  свою одежду на смену. Скотту тоже влетело, и его тоже оставили после уроков, но почему-то Харрис отпустил его полчаса назад.

 К счастью для Стайлза Харрис был очень занят своими бумагами, так что Стайлз мог пользоваться своим телефоном, ожидая окончания наказания. И сейчас был самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы задать Дереку один вопрос, который мучил Стайлза уже несколько дней, с момента тех самых обнимашек  Хейлов на кухне. Да, они должны были обсудить это лицом к лицу, но Стайлз не думал, что ему хватит  решимости. Ведь вопрос был очень неловким и интимным, но Стайлз чувствовал, что ответ на него всё же стоило получить.  Так что он собрался с духом и отправил Дереку следующее:

«Ты хочешь детей?»

Ответ пришёл через минуту.

« Я не знаю, - а через ещё мгновение пришло ещё, - я запретил себе думать об этом очень и очень давно».

Стайлз с минуту раздумывал над полученным ответом,  тайком посмотрел на Харриса, а затем нервно облизал губу.

«Это потому, что твоя мама всё время говорит о пополнении стаи, но ты этого не хочешь?»

«Не только поэтому.  Просто раньше меня некому было об этом спрашивать» -  ответил Дерек.

«О, - только и смог отправить Стайлз в изумлении, ведь этот факт никогда ему и в голову не приходил. Затем он всё же решил уточнить. – Ну, так что, хочешь?»

«Нет, пожалуй,  всё же нет, - пришло в  ответ,  и в их разговоре повисла пауза, - Я не против расширения стаи, но… Я не могу этого сделать. Мне всегда будет казаться, что тем самым я пытаюсь заменить тех, кто умер».

Стайлз выдохнул. Немного нервно, но с явным облегчением.  Он пока тоже не задумывался о том, хочет ли он детей. Они всегда смогли бы усыновить кого-нибудь. Да и откровенно говоря,  с его предрасположенностью к раку по материнской линии и сердечной недостаточностью со стороны отца он сам не был идеальным носителем генов, чтобы передать потом весь этот «багаж» своему ничего не подозревающему  потомству.  Но мысль о том, что он не был бы в состоянии исполнить мечту Дерека о детях и пополнении семьи, если бы тот  этого так отчаянно хотел, всё время грызла его и мешала жить. Нет, не ради Талии. Ради Дерека.

Его руки дрожали, когда он набирал очередной вопрос:

«Значит это нормально, если будем только ты и я?»

«Конечно, - на этот раз ответ пришёл очень быстро, - до тех пор, пока тебя это будет устраивать».

«Ух, хорошо, - написал Стайлз в ответ, - пойми, я не против детей вообще, но и не за. Я нейтрален. Как Швейцария.  – И почему-то добавил. – Просто очень не хотел тебя разочаровывать. Только не тебя». 

Вновь повисла долгая пауза и Стайлз невольно задался вопросом  какая муха его сейчас укусила, раз он написал это.  Наверняка его пальцами водил сам дьявол, не иначе. А потом Стайлз услышал, как из раздевалки вышла команда по лакроссу и парни направились по коридору на парковку.  И тут, как на зло, пришёл ответ от Дерека.

«Я пока просто не готов говорить о детях.  Но ты нужен мне. Нужен стае. Ты как недостающий кусочек пазла, который так долго искали, и которого всем не хватало. И ты ничем  не разочаровываешь меня».

При шуме из коридора Харрис поднял голову и посмотрел на часы. Он слегка улыбнулся Стайлзу, а затем произнёс:

\- Ты свободен, можешь идти.

Стайлз  поднялся с места и незаметно выдохнул. Ну конечно, Харрис отпустил его именно тогда, когда половина команды по лакроссу уже была в коридоре, возбуждённые игрой качки, полные куража и  тестостерона. Да уж, теперь это всё дерьмо было только его проблемой. Стайлз тянул время как мог, собирая вещи в рюкзак, но Харрис буквально вытолкнул его за дверь. Он даже не позволил ему написать ответное сообщение Дереку, пригрозив, что если Стайлз немедленно не освободит помещение, то останется здесь до ночи.

\- Хей, волчья проблядь! – кто-то окликнул Стайлза как только он появился в коридоре и ему показалось, что сейчас всё пройдёт как обычно, под свист, улюлюканье и море оскорблений. Но через секунду Стайлз понял, что ошибся, когда из его рук выхватили  мобильный.

\- Эй, отдай! – возмутился Стайлз.

В ответ раздался только дружный смех.

\- Что, чатишься со своим оборотнем? – с ухмылкой спросил Джексон, - А ты знаешь, почему он предпочитает виртуально общаться с тобой? Он просто не хочет, чтобы твою физиономию видели рядом с ним, вот почему. Наверняка ему даже _прикасаться_ к тебе противно.

Стайлз был уверен, что в этом предположении не было никакого смысла, что это всё неправда, но всё же внутри неприятно скрутило спазмом, а на глаза навернулись злые слёзы.

\- _Отдай_ , - Стайлз оскалился, показывая зубы. Да уж, он действительно провёл много времени с волками в доме Хейлов, раз перенял их привычки.

\- Подойди и возьми, - рассмеялся Джексон, перекидывая телефон Стайлза сокоманднику.

Стайлз понимал, что должен уйти. Он _это знал_. Ещё три недели в школе и  он будет свободен от общения с этими придурками на всё лето. Он должен спустить всё на тормозах. И он может купить себе новый телефон.  И их пятеро, а он один. И они явно жаждут драки. Да, он должен отступить и уступить, но от одной мысли о том, что сейчас Джексон возьмёт и прочитает всю переписку его и Дерека, по его телу прошла волна дрожи, продирая мурашками и поднимая волосы на затылке. Особенно зная подлость и беспринципность этих парней, готовых сыграть с ним злую шутку, используя для этого его же телефон.

Но не это больше всего беспокоило Стайлза. Мысль о том, что именно сейчас Дерек сидел и ждал от него ответа, ответа на ту искренность, что он написал, и ответа, который так и не будет получен. Он же будет сидеть и гадать, что именно написал не так, чем расстроил Стайлза до такой степени, что тот даже отвечать не захотел.

\- Отдай! – решительно продолжил Стайлз, наступая на того хулигана, у которого сейчас в руках был  его телефон. Господи, а что будет, если один из этих уродов ответит  Дереку от его имени? Что если сейчас этот придурок откроет переписку, прочитает и в ответ пошлёт Дереку кучу гадостей? Эта мысль буквально подбросила Стайлза в воздух и он набросился на парня, но телефона у того уже не было.

« _Ладно, надо отойти_ »,  - подумал Стайлз. Он знал как играть в эту игру. Он не раз играл в неё в детстве. Его учила мама.  Только играли они тогда с ней  в «достань печеньку с шоколадом» и «достань книгу  про динозавров».  Она недолго держала книгу вне пределов его досягаемости, пока он, наконец, не хватал её.  А затем они вместе смеялись, и мама осыпала его поцелуями. Так что Стайлз отступил, внимательно следя за тем  как его телефон перекидывают  из рук в руки. Кто-то из парней просто так бросал его туда-сюда, а кто-то дразнился, держа над головой, кто-то перебрасывал из руки в руку за спиной, обманывая, а кто-то делал вид, что роняет, понизу перебрасывая другому.

Затем, наконец, приняв решение, Стайлз подскочил к Джексону и ударил его в живот, а ногой пнул его соседа. И когда тот уронил телефон, потянулся  подобрать.

Но как  только пальцы Стайлза сомкнулись на мобильном, ему на руку наступил Джексон.  Что-то хрустнуло. Пальцы тут же обожгло болью, и Стайлз охнул, шумно выдыхая.

\- _Сукин сын_ , - почти прошипел Стайлз, инстинктивно отталкивая Джексона, и нечаянно заехав  тому локтем в пах. Джексон захрипел от боли, ведь ему действительно было больно.  Даже если бы сегодня весь день прошёл кувырком, а это уже случилось, то Стайлзу принёс  удовлетворение  один лишь факт того, что он только что причинил Джексону Уитмору мучительную боль. Эта мысль утешала его даже тогда, когда его подняли с пола в четыре руки, фиксируя, а затем Джексон ударил его по лицу. Да так, что Стайлз  почувствовал вкус крови во рту.

\- Ах ты кусок дерьма, - Джексон ударил  снова и снова. Болью вспыхнула  щека, а затем челюсть. Ещё один удар заставил Стайлза запрокинуть голову, а рот тут же наполнился  кровью.

\- Хей, Джексон, хватит, не надо, - это Денни попытался вмешаться, очевидно, считая, что избиение Стайлза в коридоре школы не может закончиться  ни чем  хорошим.

\- Заткнись Денни, - бросил  ему  Джексон, - Я сейчас или выбью из него всю дурь, или он сам извинится.

Стайлз дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но кулак тут же прилетел ему в живот, потом ещё и ещё раз. Дыхание сбилось и Стайлз засипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, а затем заставил себя распрямиться. И смачно плюнул  кровью прямо в лицо Джексона. Джексон отскочил, утираясь.

\- Вот тебе извинения, - захрипел в ответ Стайлз, - прими, мудак, потому что это всё, что ты сможешь от меня получить.

Увидев как лицо Джексона просто потемнело от ярости, Стайлз подумал, что видимо ему действительно придётся сдохнуть здесь и сейчас, но тут вмешался Харрис, мягко останавливая Джексона:

\- Ладно, ребята, хватит.

А Стайлз возненавидел его сейчас даже больше, чем он ненавидел Джексона, потому что видимо всё это время его учитель просто стоял в сторонке и смотрел на драку как на шоу.

\- Стайлз, пойдём со мной, - добавил Харрис, видя как двое парней, что держали Стайлза, бросили его на пол, а потом ушли вслед за остальными. Денни обернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза через плечо, но ничего не сказал, лишь позволяя  Джексону увести себя.

Стайлз  упёрся  лбом в пол и схаркнул, сплёвывая ещё больше крови, а в его голове крутилась лишь одна мысль – каким, блядь, чудом ему добраться до дома и как объяснить всё это отцу.

~ ~ ~ ~

Дерек сидел с телефоном и ждал ответа от Стайлза, начиная нервничать и чувствуя подступающую панику от нахлынувшей неизвестности.  В конце концов он не выдержал и набрал: «Стайлз?», но не получил ответа. Тогда он позвонил, но звонок автоматически перевели на голосовую почту. Дерек уже подумывал, не взять ли у коллеги телефон и не перезвонить ли с него, вдруг Стайлз ответил бы на незнакомый номер, но остановил себя, потому что это было неправильно и очень похоже на сталкерство. Нет, стоило поехать к Стайлзу и решить всё лично. А заодно и извиниться.

\- Хотя как мне следует быть « _полегче на поворотах_ », если он сам заговорил о детях? – почти прорычал Дерек, направляясь к своему начальству, чтобы отпроситься.  Да, видимо  действительно он  был одним из самых худших сотрудников на свете, но ему правда очень-очень-очень надо было уйти. И немедленно.

 К пущей радости Дерека  босс отпустил  его без каких либо объяснений. Дерек мельком посмотрел на часы и увидел, что время перевалило за четыре пополудни и это значило, что у Стайлза  уже закончились  занятия. Стайлз несколько дней ненадолго задерживался в школе, и у Дерека сейчас возникло чувство, что ему не следует  встречаться там со Стайлзом, ведь после всего того, о чём они разговаривали в чате, Стайлзу будет неудобно увидеть его воочию при посторонних. Так что Дерек позвонил Лоре и уточнил дома ли Стайлз. Лора ответила, что Стайлза нет у Хейлов и она его сегодня не видела. Дерек проигнорировал все вопросы о том, что случилось, и решил ехать прямиком к дому Стилински.

Машина шерифа стояла у дома, но джипа Стайлза ещё не было. Дерек поколебался с минуту, но потом всё же вышел из машины и пошёл к двери, чтобы позвонить  в звонок. Ему открыл шериф Стилински, выглядя при этом очень удивлённым.

\- Привет. Ты приехал к Стайлзу? У вас свидание?

\- Нет, я не должен был, но… - Дерек мотнул головой, - где он?

 Том в недоумении приподнял бровь.

\- Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не слежу за ним двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю. Если он не дома и не у вас дома, то, скорее всего или в школе, или у Скотта. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Мы говорили… вернее переписывались, а затем он просто перестал отвечать, - Дерек был явно растерян, - вот теперь я думаю чем мог его разозлить. Обычно он всегда говорит мне, что именно я сказал не так, когда сердится.

\- Ох, сынок, - вздохнул Том, - давай, заходи и просвети, что именно ты ему написал. Пиво будешь?

Дерек переступил порог и согласно кивнул на предложение о пиве, но потом отрицательно мотнул головой на просьбу поделиться темой их со Стайлзом дискуссии. Ведь он и понятия не имел, о чём Стайлз с отцом откровенничал, а о чём умалчивал. И рассказал ли Стайлз отцу о наличии внуков в будущем  как таковых или о возможности их иметь.

\- Это был личный разговор. Я не могу ничего говорить без его разрешения.

\- Всё так плохо, да? – шериф Стилински в недоумении покачал головой. Похоже, что он собирался ещё что-то сказать Дереку, когда тот замер, повернув голову и прислушиваясь к звуку подъезжающего к дому джипа.  К тому времени как послышался звук открываемой, а потом закрываемой двери, Дерек уже стоял на крыльце, встречая свою пару.  Стайлз вышел из машины и немного нервно покосился в сторону припаркованного Камаро. Он уж точно не ожидал того, что Дерек приедет к нему домой. А затем Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Дерека. И перевёл взгляд ему за спину, на отца. При этом вид у Стайлза был просто ужасен. Половина лица опухла, левый глаз заплыл и не открывался, а из разбитой губы кровь продолжала капать, пачкая футболку, без того грязную и помятую.

А Дерек изо всех сил пытался справиться со своими инстинктами, которые полезли наружу от одного только вида Стайлза. Дерек знал, что сейчас не время и не место, да и Стайлзу бы не понравилось, выпусти сейчас он своего волка на волю. Низкое рычание помимо воли всё же сорвалось с его губ, и прежде чем он окончательно потерял контроль над своим телом, его отпихнул в сторону Том и буквально слетел вниз по ступенькам.

\- Что случилось? -  требовательно спросил шериф, придерживая сына за затылок и стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Ничего. Просто один чувак…

\- Кто? Мне надо знать имена, чёрт подери, чтобы я пришёл в школу и выдрал розгами  этих мелких ублюдков.

\- Пап, да всё в порядке, я…

\- _Ничего_ не в поррррррядке, - не смотря на просто титанические усилия, Дерек почти рычал. Теперь, когда он подошёл поближе ему в нос ударил запах крови и боли Стайлза, а также его гнев и досада. Клубок из этих чувств очень сильно тревожили Дерека, забивая запахи посторонних людей на Стайлзе, которые он сейчас пытался почуять. Тех, кто осмелился поднять руку на его пару.

Стайлз внимательно смотрел на Дерека с минуту, а потом устало покачал головой, произнеся:

\- Чувак, что _ты_ тут делаешь? Пап, всё пучком, правда, просто мне не помешает приложить чутка льда.

\- Мы же переписывались, а я тебе сказал… и ты не ответил, и я решил, что снова всё испортил, так что решил, что надо тебя увидеть и извиниться.

Одновременно с Дереком заговорил и Том.

\- Ты мне тут зубы не заговаривай своим «пучком», - с этими словами он отпустил  Стайлза, но не отошёл, - я и с меньшими травмами отвозил в больницу жертв домашнего насилия.

\- Хорошо, что я не жертва домашнего насилия, - попытался отшутиться Стайлз, чуть отстранив отца и Дерека, и направился к дому. Ему сейчас не помешал бы компресс со льдом, немного тишины, чтобы собраться с мыслями и отсутствие постороннего внимания. Хватит с него на сегодня шоу, нефиг радовать ещё и соседей. Зайдя в дом, Стайлз  всё же виновато продолжил, обращаясь к Дереку:

\- Да, извини, что не ответил.  Мой телефон, он, уфф..,- с этими словами он сглотнул и достал из кармана то, что осталось от его телефона, положив на кухонный стол, а затем пошёл к морозилке, не желая видеть реакции Дерека и отца.

Дерек посмотрел на телефон и поморщился, но отодвинул стул.

\- Присядь, я сам займусь льдом, - взяв чистое полотенце, Дерек направился к морозилке, - Что произошло? В деталях, – уточнил он, показывая, насколько хорошо уже успел изучить Стайлза.

Стайлз шумно выдохнул, но подошёл к стулу и осторожно уселся на него. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда сложил руки на животе, где сейчас под рубашкой был один из самых больших синяков.

\- Один чувак вырвал у меня мобильный, я захотел его вернуть, мы подрались, телефон упал и сломался, сейчас я в порядке. Вуаля.

Том провёл ладонью по лицу.

\- Погоди, только один чувак?

\- Ну, несколько, из школы, - тихо выдохнул Стайлз.

Услышав это, Дерек невольно так крепко сжал кулаки, что кубики льда в его руке растёрло в мелкое крошево. Он стряхнул остатки льда в раковину и вновь подошёл к морозилке за новой порцией.

\- Несколько. И сколько именно? – переспросил Дерек.

 Стайлз мельком посмотрел на него и отвернулся.

\- Мне кажется, что мне не стоит отвечать тебе на этот вопрос.

\- Если ты не хочешь отвечать Дереку, тогда ответь мне, своему отцу, – категорически заявил Том, - Так сколько их было?

\- Четверо, - ответил Стайлз, устало опустив голову.

\- Скажи мне кто это был, чтобы я вытряс из них всё дерьмо, - сказал Дерек передавая Стайлзу полотенце с завёрнутым в него льдом. Не смотря на грубый и злой тон, сквозивший в его голосе, движения рук Дерека были осторожны, и он с нежностью передал ему импровизированный компресс.

\- И что ты сделаешь? Собираешься избить _всех парней в моей школе_? – переспросил Стайлз, поднимаясь и прикладывая лёд к лицу.

\- Да! – ответил ему Дерек, - Да, я собираюсь выстроить их в шеренгу и каждому набить морду. Кроме Скотта. Скотта я бить не буду.

Стайлз со злости сжал кулаки.

\- Это что, по-твоему, блядь, _шуточки_? – почти прорычал он, - Ты серьёзно неврубаешься, что это всё дерьмо происходит _не один месяц_ и это далеко _не всё_ , что со мной случилось? Для особо тупых, собирающихся с_грозным_видом_оборотней надрать всем зад, поясняю, чтобы ты в первую очередь начал с себя, ясно? _Ведь это всё прежде всего твоя вина_!

От этих слов Дерек вздрогнул, но всё же перешёл в нападение.

\- А что именно ты от меня ждёшь, чтобы я просто извинился за то, что выбрал тебя? Так вот не жди, ясно? Потому что я не стану за это извиняться. Я могу извиниться за кучу вещей, как например, мне очень жаль, что у вас в школе полно тупоголовых придурков, и что моя мама помешана на своей идее фикс, думая об этом постоянно, но я _не стану_ извиняться за то, что выбрал именно тебя!

\- А стоило! – закричал ему в ответ Стайлз, а Том уже обеими ладонями устало закрыл лицо, а затем просто повернулся и вышел из кухни, оставляя их в одиночку разбираться. – Потому как если бы тебя действительно заботила моя жизнь, то ты не стал бы так кошмарно её проёбывать!

\- Мне очень жаль, что твоя жизнь проёбана, - парировал ему в ответ Дерек, - но видимо у меня точно что-то с глазами, раз я этого не увидел. Если тебе так не нравился тот факт, что я тебя выбрал, так почему ты до сих пор не отказал мне?

-О, ну да это бы очень мне помогло, как же! Ты на самом деле тупой! Если бы я отказал тебе, то меня бы шпыняли все кто не попадя со словами «Ах, ты считаешь, что слишком хорош для Дерека Хейла?». Я мирился со всем этим дерьмом, рассчитывая,  что пройдет пара месяцев и ты сам бросишь меня и тогда бы все посмеялись со словами «Вот, смотрите, это тот, кого бросил Дерек Хейл!», и всё! Просто бы посмеялись и забыли, сечёшь?

\- Никто не будет смеяться, потому что я никогда не брошу и не откажусь тебя, - прорычал Дерек.

От этих слов Стайлз буквально рухнул на стул, продолжая сжимать в руках лёд.

\- Ну _почему_? -  его вопрос звучал как крик души, а слёзы жгли глаза.

\- Потому что. По _тысяче_ причин. Потому что ты чертовски смелый, ты можешь заставить меня смеяться, потому что ты умный, и раздражительный, и иногда язвительный. Ты нас не боишься, а к тому же я могу написать эротический сонет о твоих руках и пальцах, и потому, что ты делаешь мою стаю лучше, не считая, что мне надо немедленно завести детей. Потому, что ты любишь книги, что делаешь прекрасное печенье с имбирём и патокой, потому, что ты бросаешься попкорном в телевизор, когда смотришь ужастики. Потому что… я мог бы продолжать до бесконечности, но разве это так уж необходимо? – если в начале Дерек почти кричал, то где-то на середине монолога его голос стал мягче и к концу почти умолял и не только голосом, но и взглядом. Сейчас Дерек так отчаянно хотел, чтобы Стайлз поверил в себя, во всё хорошее в себе, так же, как Дерек верил в него, и каким видел его. Ещё тише он произнёс: – У меня давно были подозрения на счёт твоей школы, но я не вмешивался, потому что уважал то, что ты не желаешь втягивать меня. Но сейчас я не отойду в сторону, видя твои страдания и чувствуя твою боль.   

Стайлз вытер ребром ладони глаза, всхлипывая.

\- Ты… да ты сейчас на полном серьёзе.

\- Да, я _абсолютно_ серьёзен, - ответил ему Дерек, кивая. Он подтянул к себе второй стул и присел, чуть подавшись к Стайлзу. Дереку не нравилось то, что стоя он нависал над Стилински, как бы подавляя свою пару. Он чувствовал, что это неправильно, не естественно.

\- Это всё полная херня, знаешь? – наконец успокоившись, выдал Стайлз, - У тебя просто отвратительный вкус в плане выбора себе супруга, богом клянусь.

\- Ну и кого же я должен был бы себе выбрать? – переспросил Дерек, приподняв в удивлении брови. И это был чисто риторический вопрос.

\- Не знаю я, кого-нибудь, - проворчал в ответ Стайлз. А Дерек лишь нахмурил брови, в то время как у обоих почти одновременно промелькнула мысль о том, что, пожалуй, на этом вопрос и был исчерпан. – Они сказали… мы потому и общаемся с помощью сообщений, что тебе и рядом со мной быть невыносимо, - Стайлз рассматривал свои руки, не смея поднять взгляда на Дерека, - что тебе противно прикасаться ко мне.

\- Но ты же знаешь, что это неправда, да? – спросил Дерек.

\- Да, да я в курсе, - кивнул Стайлз, но Дерек услышал как сбилось с ритма его сердце, свидетельствуя о том, что тот сейчас солгал. Дерек протянул руку и прикоснулся пальцами под подбородком Стайлза, легонько приподнимая, как бы упрашивая, чтобы тот посмотрел ему в глаза. Стайлз моргнул, нервничая, и выглядел очень расстроенным, а его пульс заметно ускорился. Дерек это чувствовал не только своим острым волчьим слухом, ему казалось, что он чувствует как  кровь отбивала рваный ритм под кончиками его пальцев, которыми он касался кожи Стилински. И Дерек не в силах был отвести руку.  Он медленно и нежно обвёл пальцами контур скул, затем провёл по челюсти и перешёл к губам. 

Существовал один очень специфический запах и Дерек мгновенно узнал его. Этот запах появлялся именно тогда, когда кому-то хотелось, чтобы его поцеловали. Дерек не мог ответить как он это понял или узнал, он просто сделал  это. Он медленно наклонился к Стайлзу, давая ему время отстраниться, если бы тот передумал, а затем коснулся губами его губ. Это было ласковое, нежное и очень целомудренное прикосновение. Но Стайлз вцепился в него изо всех сил, как только Дерек попытался отстраниться.

\- Послушай,- сказал Дерек Стайлзу, не выпуская его ни на мгновение. Время глупых игр кончилось.  Да и, как оказалось, он не был уж столь искусным игроком, - я очень хочу тебя. Любым. Как супруга, как партнёра, как друга. Меня не сильно волнует то, что ты думаешь о том, что это неправильно и что я не должен этого делать. Мне похуй,  что кто-то ещё думает, что я неправ, и что мне надо поступить иначе.  Я хочу тебя, я хочу быть с тобой, я счастлив провести рядом с тобой каждый день, каждую минуту своей жизни до скончания веков, чтобы ежесекундно доказывать тебе как именно ты мне нужен. И я сделаю это, чтобы ты, наконец, поверил.   

\- О, боже, - голос Стайлза задрожал, - хорошо, ладно, ты меня уговорил, чёрт языкастый, никто бы не _смог_ бы сказать «нет», а теперь иди сюда и поцелуй уже меня как сл…

И Дерек не смог устоять. Он качнулся вперёд и впился губами в рот Стайлза, чуть наклоняя ему голову для того, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Стайлз захныкал, не разрывая поцелуй, и смял в горсть рубашку на груди Дерека, дёргая его к себе. Но неожиданно  застонал, и в стоне было больше боли, чем удовольствия, а поцелуй  стал с привкусом крови. Стайлз отстранился, прижимая пальцы к разбитой губе:

\- Ох, блять, оуу, возможно целоваться с разбитой губой было не лучшей идеей.

\- Чёрт, прости, - Дерек отстранился от Стайлза с виноватым видом. Но вновь приблизился к нему, чтобы шепнуть, - Если мы переберёмся туда, где нас никто не увидит, то я смогу сделать так, что ты забудешь про боль или про то, что у тебя что-то болит.

\- Чуваак, - рассмеялся в ответ Стайлз, - это худший из подкатов, который я когда либо слышал.

\- Господи, надеюсь и последний, - заметил Дерек, тоже фыркнув, - но я был абсолютно чистосердечен.

\- Ну да, конечно, - скептически заметил Стайлз, - и знаешь что? Мне кажется, что вот тут у меня ничего не болит, -  он провел по правой стороне лица, начиная от скулы и спускаясь пальцем до шеи, - так что теоретически ты можешь целовать тут безо всякого вреда для моего здоровья.

И Дерек тут же начал действовать. Осчастливленный. Сначала он ткнулся носом, проводя по челюсти и до шеи, вдыхая запах Стайлза и наслаждаясь тем, как аромат радости и возбуждения вытесняет запах боли, гнева и постепенно перебивает запах  крови. Затем он прошёлся  по тем же местам языком и губами. Насладившись как следует, он прошептал на ухо Стайлзу:

-  А мы сможем попытаться выяснить, где у тебя ещё не болит?

Стайлз лишь застонал в ответ и Дерек принял  этот звук за положительный ответ. Но прежде чем он вновь приступил к исследованию тела под его руками и губами, за его спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание шерифа.

\- Господь всемогущий! – воскликнул Стайлз, взмахнув руками от неожиданности, и, потеряв равновесие, начал падать со стула.

Но Дерек его поймал и усадил на место, едва сдержавшись и не обрычав Тома. От этого поступка его остановила лишь мысль о том, что шериф был ему полезен, и очень помог в налаживании отношений со Стайлзом.  Да и если ему что-нибудь сейчас не понравится, то он сможет на законных основаниях запретить Дереку видеться со своим несовершеннолетним сыном как минимум на год, до наступления им совершеннолетия.

\- Счастлив видеть, что вы разобрались в своих отношениях, поверьте мне на слово, я _действительно_ рад этому, но прежде чем вы продолжите и я вынужден буду сходить за ружьём, мы должны всё же добраться до истины, - Том подошёл к столу и так же уселся за него, глядя прямо на Стайлза, - мне нужны имена, сынок.

Стайлз посмотрел на отца, а потом отвёл взгляд в сторону.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Дерек навредил кому-нибудь и потом у него из-за этого были большие проблемы.

\- Не будет.  Проблем, я имею в виду, - спокойно заметил Дерек. Он был готов немедленно пойти и надрать задницу кому угодно.

\- Ну да, _конечно_ , - заметил Стайлз, - я пока ещё _официально_ не твой супруг. И не могу им стать, пока мне не стукнет восемнадцать. О чём я, блядь, читал эти три месяца? Ты и пальцем не можешь никого тронуть, защищая меня, и потом уйти безнаказанно. Папа, я ведь прав?

\- Юридически всё правильно, - подтвердил Том, устало проводя ладонью по лицу.

\- Чепуха, потому что есть чёткое и предопределённое решение этой проблемы, - возразил Дерек, - Если бы это было так на самом деле, то Церемония Поиска не проводилась бы в школах и в список  не вносились бы кандидаты  младше восемнадцати. Ты можешь стать частью стаи, но только с согласия родителей. Ты … согласен принять меня как супруга? – немного неуверенно произнёс Дерек, протягивая Стайлзу руку ладонью вверх, памятуя всё то, что произошло с ними за последние месяцы.

Стайлз накрыл его пальцы своими и улыбнулся как умалишённый.

\- Да. Но я всё равно не скажу тебе кто меня избил.

Дерек тут же обнял Стайлза, стискивая его в объятиях, и почувствовал как напряжение, которое он испытывал в течении этих нескольких месяцев, начало уходить.

\- Ты просто засранец, ты знаешь об этом? – но при этом Дерек  слегка улыбался, и эта улыбка как обещание предназначалась только Стайлзу, - Но ладно. Если ты позволишь стае справиться с этим, то _мы_ справимся.

\- Мне кажется, - уточнил Стайлз, - что с эти вполне справится мой отец.

При этом Стайлз кивнул на сидящего за столом шерифа, скрестившего руки на груди с выражением как_я_устал_от_всей_вашей_ерунды на лице.

– Так что…, - продолжил Стайлз, вздыхая, - сейчас папа отвезёт меня в больницу и мы снимем побои, а потом я напишу заявление о нападении и порче имущества.

\- Звучит приемлемо, - согласно кивнул Том, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Хей, но я ещё не готов, - возразил  Стайлз.

\- А это точно прекратит беспредел и издевательства? – уточнил Дерек.

\- Посмотрим, - Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.

Том подошёл к Стайлзу и положил ему руки на плечи.

\- Хорошо, я сейчас позвоню Мелиссе и предупрежу, что мы приедем в приёмное отделение  скорой, так что, надеюсь, нам не придётся долго ждать в очереди.  – У Стайлза опустились плечи и он устало вздохнул, безмолвно протестуя, хотя понимал, что это бесполезно. Они уже всё решили. – Дерек, поднимись, пожалуйста, в комнату Стайлза и захвати ему сменную одежду для того, чтобы потом он смог уехать с тобой… если я правильно понял ваши планы на вечер.

\- Э-э-э, да, сэр, правильно, - Дерек тоже встал, но не выпустил рук Стайлза, и спросил, обращаясь  только к нему,  - а мне можно? Ну, в смысле зайти в твою комнату и поискать для тебя одежду?

Оборотни были очень щепетильны в плане чужой территории. Да и его никогда до этого не приглашали в чужой дом, а тем более в чужую спальню. Даже у себя дома они соблюдали субординацию. Чтобы зайти в чужую спальню всегда требовалось разрешение. И если Дерек и Кора спокойно переносили вторжение в свою сферу обитания, а Питеру нравился запах остальной стаи на своей личной территории, если он, естественно, не перебивал его собственный, но всё же, всегда стоило сначала спросить.

Стайлз, кажется, не разделял его точку зрения.

\- Серьёзно? Ты же только что совал свой язык ко мне в рот, - сказал он, и шериф заметно вздрогнул, - Да, ты можешь зайти в мою спальню и принести мне одежду.

\- Мой язык в твоём рту и моя рука в ящике с твоим нижнем бельём  –  это не одно и то же, – возразил Дерек и ушёл для того, чтобы выполнить порученное.

 - Я не ношу нижнего белья, - крикнул ему вслед Стайлз и услышал как споткнулся Дерек, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Том лишь покачал головой на всё это ребячество, пока доставал рулон с пластиковыми пакетами из-под раковины для того, чтобы сложить в один из них грязную и окровавленную одежду Стайлза, а лишь затем позвонил Мелиссе. Как только вернулся Дерек и был выпровожен за дверь, Том  лично проследил за тем как Стайлз переоделся, а затем собрал всё в пакет.

К больнице Дерек поехал за ними на  Камаро.

\- Ты можешь подождать нас тут, - предложил Стайлз  как только они подошли к входу в отделение скорой помощи, - я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял контроль, увидев все мои синяки. Ещё раз. Снова.

Дерек кивнул и его взгляд заметался от Стайлза на вход в клинику и обратно, а плечи напряглись.

\- Я не… никогда не любил больницы. Если я тебе нужен, то я пойду с тобой, но…я бы предпочёл остаться здесь, на улице, - ответил Дерек, опуская взгляд и смотря в сторону.

\- Я справлюсь, правда, - кивнул ему Стайлз и позволил отцу увлечь себя в недра клиники. Стайлз должен был признать, что единственный плюс в сложившемся всё же был: обезболивающее. Но, конечно, сначала его ждал рентген и нужно было сделать снимки, а также официально зафиксировать все его синяки, ссадины, царапины. И лишь затем  ему выписали один из, несомненно, прекрасных и удивительно замечательных наркотиков, а  Мелисса вколола первый укол.

Пока шёл осмотр и обследование, Том записывал за Стайлзом его подробный рассказ о том, что произошло, только тот отказался раскрывать личности хулиганов, до тех пор, пока Мелисса не пошла и не убедилась, что  Дерек  действительно был снаружи и вне зоны слышимости.

\- Окей, всё чисто, - сообщила она, вернувшись.

Стайлз кивнул и посмотрел на отца.

\- Джексон Уитмор.

Том в удивлении моргнул.

\- Сын окружного прокурора? – уточнил он и Стайлз кивнул, подтверждая. Том буквально закипел от злости. – Сила есть -  мозгов не надо, - наконец, справившись с собой, выдал Том, хотя и собирался загнуть и покруче, но их всё же мог кто-нибудь  услышать. А затем подтянул стул к каталке, на которой сидел его сын, садясь практически вплотную. – Это всё усложняет.

\- Угу. И я … я не собирался доводить всё до драки . Не хотел нападать на них так или иначе, а просто… они отобрали у меня телефон и я … просто вернул его. Скорее всего, он скажет, что я ударил его первым и что это была самооборона, а остальные всего лишь поддержали своего капитана. Даже если и будут свидетели и доказательство обратного, Уитмор всё равно будет отстаивать эту версию, а … у тебя, пап,  должность, на которую избирают. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял свою работу.  Осталось потерпеть три недели и всё, школа кончится. Я справлюсь, честно.

\- Подожди-ка минутку, - поправил сына Том, - если ты считаешь, что моя _работа_ важнее для меня собственного _сына_ , то я точно что-то не то сделал, если позволил тебе так думать. Работ может быть много. А сын у меня только один, – с этими словами он взял сына за руки и чуть встряхнул, привлекая внимание Стайлза, - и если мне понадобится прижать к ногтю этого парня и его дружков, то будь уверен, я это сделаю.

\- Тьху, _папа_ , - запротестовал Стайлз, - не держи меня за идиота. У меня и так был достаточно тяжелый день. Твоя работа _важна_ для тебя. А что важно для тебя, то важно и для меня. Но просто… стоит ли оно того? Ты на самом деле желаешь заварить всю эту кашу и засадить Джексона и его прихлебателей? Потому что ты знаешь о том, что его отец будет вставлять тебе палки в колеса, опротестовывая всё и вся.

\-  Да, он будет, - Том устало потер переносицу, - и я понимаю твоё нежелание. Но и ты пойми, я не могу ничего не предпринимать. И они за всё должны ответить. И под словом «они» я имею в виду всех, в том числе и взрослых. Эти три недели могут быть о-о-очень длинными. 

\- Не спорю, - Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать и обо всём остальном, что случилось с ним в школе, но затем передумал и лишь покачал головой. – Но если ты не планируешь арестовать всех парней в моей школе, то от того, что ты посадишь  Джексона за решетку мне будет не жарко и не холодно.

\- Значит мы возвращаемся к плану «А», который предложил Дерек, а именно бить морды, - невесело вздохнул Том, - ладно, давай закругляться. Сейчас я не в состоянии мыслить здраво.

И кажется не только он один. У Мелиссы, слышавшей всё от начала до конца было сейчас такое решительное выражение лица, как будто она собиралась немедленно схватить биту и идти мочить ублюдков  прямо сейчас, бок о бок с Томом.

\- Ух, хорошо, - кивнул Стайлз. Боль утихла настолько, что он смог улыбнуться, - И знаешь, не смотря ни на что, я счастлив. Ну, ты в курсе.  Я про _Дерека,_ \- улыбка Стайлза всё ширилась и ширилась и теперь он был похож на укурыша, - Он любит, _меня_ любииит.

Том потянулся рукой и взъерошил сыну волосы, а затем скользнул ладонью по затылку до основания и шее.

\- Сынок, он не просто любит тебя. Не смотря на все твои глупости, он любит тебя до полной потери рассудка. Я рад, что вы нашли друг друга, ведь вы точно как два сапога пара.

\- Фу, паап, - протянул Стайлз, заливаясь румянцем. – Ну что ты на самом деле. Я могу остаться у Хейлов с ночевой? Я не думаю, что мы сможем заняться чем-то противозаконным, честно-честно, ведь мои больные рёбра этого всё равно не позволят, просто, понимаешь, я… - румянец Стайлза стал ещё пунцовее, - сейчас я хочу быть рядом с ним.

\- Мне кажется, что если бы я попытался не отпустить тебя, то он бы вцепился в мою руку клыками и когтями, - фыркнул Том, - просто…обещай мне, что ты трижды подумаешь, прежде чем предпринять что-либо. Я знаю что не ты, ни он  не похожи  на безмозглых сошедших с ума от гормонов  подростков, но это не значит, что вы не начнёте навёрстывать упущенное, - добавил он неуверенно, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Стайлз кивнул с важным видом.

\- Обещаю не делать того, к чему не буду готов. Что на самом деле будет очень легко, потому что теперь я готов _сделать абсолютно всё_.

Том поднялся и, всё ещё держа Стайлза за шею, потянулся обнять его.

\- Стайлз, сынок, ты знаешь, что ты самый важный человек для меня, но бога ради, заткнись.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз встал на ноги и поморщился от боли, потому как его синяки никуда не делись, - договорились. А теперь мне надо переодеться и пойти проверить, не полез ли Дерек на стенку, пока меня нет.

Как выяснилось, не полез. Дерек лежал на капоте Камаро на боку, свернувшись калачиком, в положении, которое было бы естественным для волка, но выглядело странным для человека. Его голова покоилась на одной руке, в то время как вторая была распложена вплотную к телу. А глаза были полуприкрыты, но, тем не менее, внимательно следили за всеми, кто входил или выходил из дверей больницы.

Дерек услышал Стайлза и Тома раньше, чем увидел, но в ответ лишь вздрогнул всем телом, как зверь. Но стоило им появиться в дверях, как Дерек выпрямился и спрыгнул с капота. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом со Стайлзом, он едва  остановил себя от того, чтобы властно облапить свою пару, защищая и прикрывая от всех. Он ненавидел запах больниц и сейчас как за якорь цеплялся за запах Стайлза и его отца.

\- Привет, - произнёс  Стайлз, улыбаясь немного криво из-за разбитых губ, - ты же хочешь поцеловать меня, верно?

Дерек кивнул Тому, а затем осторожно обнял Стайлза, потёршись щекой о его щеку, которая не сильно пострадала в драке.

\- Мне кажется, что я могу это сделать, - с этими словами он поцеловал  Стайлза, но очень осторожно. Стайлз ответил ему с энтузиазмом, обнаружив, что целоваться, не размыкая губ, не менее приятно, особенно если это делать медленно. Небольшие поцелуи не причиняли боли, но были не менее захватывающи. Так что Стайлз позволил своим глазам закрыться, а пальцам Дерека повести по ёжику волос и прижаться под затылком, фиксируя голову. Их поцелуи длились так долго, что шериф был вынужден кашлянуть, привлекая их внимание:

\- Мальчики, вы мешаете пациентам  и медикам, перекрыв вход в больницу.  

Дерек шумно выдохнул, давая понять, что он услышал и принял во внимание. А затем вновь возвратился к выцеловыванию  Стайлза. Он и не думал отрываться от столь увлекательного занятия. Вместо этого Дерек закинул руки Стайлза себе за шею, а сам медленно провёл  ладонями сверху вниз, по рукам, бокам, пока, наконец, не остановился на бёдрах. Достаточно медленно, чтобы Стайлз успел возмутиться, если бы его что-то не устраивало.  Подхватив Стайлза под ягодицы и  без видимых усилий приподняв, он оторвал его от пола, показывая, что именно собирался сделать. А затем просто шагнул в сторону, отодвигая их обоих.

Стайлз отстранился с абсолютно осоловевшим взглядом, в то время как Дерек осторожно прижал его к стене.

\- О. Мой. _Бог_ , - только и смог выдохнуть  Стайлз.

\- Дерек, - окликнул  Том достаточно строгим тоном, требующим  внимания. – Если я позволю сыну остаться с тобой на ночь, то следует прояснить один момент.

Дерек на секунду оторвался от Стайлза и посмотрел на шерифа, не забыв потереться щекой о плечо своей пары.

\- Мы увидимся только завтра, - продолжил шериф, наставляя на них указательный палец, - И если я узнаю, что ты так или иначе прикоснулся к моему сыну против его воли, то я буду ломать твои пальцы снова и снова до тех пор, пока они не перестанут исцеляться. Тебе понятно?

\- Да, сэр, - кивнул Дерек и потом добавил, - до встречи завтра.

При этом его слова были полны тепла, чего не было раньше. До этого момента в словах Дерека была лишь холодная вежливость. Теперь же всё изменилось. Стайлз признал его как пару. И теперь стал частью стаи. Это всё меняло. Теперь Том был больше, чем человек, который помогал Дереку, они стали одной семьёй.

Том похлопал сына по плечу, покачал головой и ушёл к своей машине.

Дерек же посмотрел вслед шерифу, а потом вновь вернулся к облизыванию и обнюхиванию шеи Стайлза. Скоро он сможет отпустить Стайлза, чтобы отвезти в их логово, но не сейчас. Сейчас сама мысль о том, чтобы расцепить руки и отпустить Стилински была мучительна как никогда, особенно пока Стайлз пах больницей. Дерек ненавидел  этот запах. Он часто преследовал  его в кошмарах, напоминая о тех днях, что наступили после пожара. И ещё он никак не мог насладиться общением со своей половинкой после всех этих потерянных недель и месяцев с момента их встречи на Церемонии.

\- Мммм, - Стайлз выглядел немного ошеломленным,  в то время как Дерек зарылся  носом в районе его ключиц, - мы собираемся простоять тут весь день? – добавил он, вовсю хозяйничая у Дерека ладонями по спине, облапывая, ощупывая и поглаживая.  – Потому, что я бы… я не против. Угу.  Моё. С тобой хоть куда.

Дерек фыркнул, усмехнувшись Стайлзу в губы.

\- Нет. Только я… дай мне надышаться тобой, и я отвезу тебя к нам домой. Ещё немного, только ты и я.  Когда мы приедем домой,  мне придётся тобой делиться, - Дерек чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, - но зато весь диван будет только твой, что тоже неплохо.

 - Не люблю делиться, - возразил Стайлз чуть раздражённо, а затем зарылся пальцами в волосы Дерека, - боже, как же ты пахнешь, мммм. Это смешно звучит, если учесть, что я человек, но я готов буквально _утонуть_ в тебе.

Дерек лизнул Стайлзу ухо.

\- Потерпи остальных Хейлов буквально часик и я буду полностью только  в твоём распоряжении. Помнишь, ты меня спрашивал, выбираем ли мы пару по запаху? – Дерек не ждал ответа, решив не рисковать и вызывать недовольство Стайлза, памятуя прошлое, - ты пахнешь просто _крышесносно_.

\- Рррафф, - передразнил Стайлз, и тихонько хихикнул, - прости, я сейчас на наркоте.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Дерек, - я чувствую запах.

На самом деле Дерек был даже в состоянии назвать, что именно вкололи Стайлзу, но разве это было так уж важно?

\- Ещё бы ты не чуял, - согласился Стайлз и куснул Дерека за шею, - так, ты должен мне засос. Большой. Пусть никто не думает, что ты не прикасаешься ко мне.

\- Ни у кого и в мыслях не должно быть и капли сомнений, - Дерек вновь подался к Стайлзу, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу на несколько секунд, а потом посмотрел ему в глаза, - где именно тебя пометить?

\- Как на счёт … здесь? – Стайлз коснулся пальцем места, где плечо переходило в шею. Естественно с той стороны тела, на которой  у него не было синяков и ссадин, поясняя, – Не хочу, чтобы твои метки потерялись на фоне синяков.

\- Хорошо, я справлюсь, - Дерек носом ткнулся в указанное место, а затем лизнул, - если ты так этого желаешь.

И при этом Хейл явно дразнил Стайлза, ведь он с уверенностью мог сказать, что Стайлз действительно очень хотел быть помеченным именно им.

\- Мммм, - очень красноречиво застонал Стайлз, сжимая в горсть рубашку на спине Дерека пока оборотень дразнил легким покусыванием его шею. И не мог сдержаться, вновь застонав, когда Дерек  принялся уже всерьёз за неё, втягивая в рот и прикусывая кожу снова и снова, пока на ней не появился отчётливый красно-фиолетовый след.

\- Так хорошо? – прошептал Дерек на ухо Стайлзу.

\- Мммф, хннф, - только и смог выдохнуть Стайлз и это прозвучало за весьма положительный ответ.

Дерек ещё раз поцеловал его в губы, а затем потянул к себе, отстраняя от стены.

\- Пошли. Чем раньше мы приедем домой и я представлю тебя стае, тем раньше я смогу увести тебя к себе и уложить в кровать.

~ ~ ~ ~


	16. Chapter 16

Но медовый месяц долго не продлился. После того как они сели в автомобиль прошло минут пять, а между ними уже разгорелся спор. Дерек поинтересовался, что именно собирался делать шериф Стилински, а Стайлз ответил, что утро вечера мудренее. Дерек насупился, шумно выдыхая через нос.

\- Но ты же знаешь, что всё, что тебе надо сделать, чтобы получить покровительство стаи и стать полноправным членом, так это подписать контракт, верно? Тебе и твоему отцу.

\- Да тебе то до этого какое дело? – вскипел Стайлз.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что я не могу защитить тебя, потому что ты мне никто и звать никак.

Стайлз устало выдохнул.

\- Не дели мир только на чёрное и белое. Хорошо, ладно, ты смог бы пойти и надрать зад тому чуваку, что обидел меня. Допустим, что ты имеешь право это сделать. Официально. И что тогда? Тогда отец этого мудака подаст встречный иск, потому что ты перегнул палку. Потому, что это будет считаться местью, а не предотвращением нанесения телесных повреждений, понимаешь? Гипотетически тебе не стоит даже  смотреть в сторону моего обидчика. И если, опять же гипотетически, отец тебя после всего этого не арестует, то лишится своей работы. Дерек, да пойми ты, что реальная жизнь не так _проста_.

Дерек до хруста костяшек сжал руки на руле.

\- Но тогда _сделай_ её простой. Я не буду клещами вытаскивать из тебя имена, но, господи боже, Стайлз, это должно прекратиться. А что если в следующий раз они переломают тебе рёбра или подрежут тормозной шланг в джипе? – было видно, что Дерек был очень разгневан и что корни этого гнева росли из беспокойства за свою пару, а не из-за того, что ему не разрешают ничего сделать в сложившейся ситуации.

 - Чувак, ты думаешь у меня есть ответы на все вопросы? Ты думаешь, что я ничего не делал все эти три месяца? Да я всё уже в уме перебрал и мирился с этим дерьмом лишь потому, что _знал_ , что иначе всё станет гораздо хуже. Ну, допустим, папа арестовывает Дж.. того урода, что избил меня. Или ты набьёшь ему морду. Что тогда будет, чего мы достигнем? Другие уроды _ещё больше_ ополчатся на меня. Станет только хуже!

\- Потому, что они знают, что за твоей спиной не стоит стая. И пугающий лишь одним взглядом до мокрых штанов Питер. Боже, как же всё это _тупо бесит_.

\- Ладно, допустим, я тоже чуть не обмочился со страху, когда впервые встретил Питера, так что вполне представляю, как он бывает пугающ, но я _не хочу_ , чтобы его вообще арестовывали. Неужели лучшая защита – это нападение? Может когда всем вокруг станет ясно, что твой выбор – не шутка и что мы действительно вместе, то они просто отправятся в ад со своим ублюдочным мнением?

Дерек на минуту завис, услышав о том откровении, что сейчас выдал Стайлз о себе и о том, как среагировал, впервые _увидав_ Питера. Но потом отогнал от себя эти мысли, ведь на данный момент времени это было не важно.  Вместо этого он переспросил, без сарказма:

\- Ты действительно так считаешь?

\- Это логично, так что я допускаю,  что шансы есть, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- Ну, я бы не стал ставить жизнь и безопасность  на шанс. Если это не сработает, а  ты не позволяешь своей семье защитить себя, говоря, что будет только хуже, значит, ты должен сделать это сам.

\- Сам сделать что?  - не понял Стайлз.

\- Защитить себя, - серьёзно ответил Дерек, - так что в следующий раз, когда они нападут на тебя, то точно допрыгаются, и ты надерёшь им зад лично.  

Стайлз чуть не подавился со смеху.

\- Хах, ну да, конечно! Чувак, ты сейчас говоришь _обо мне_?

\- Да, о тебе. Ты не тренирован и неуклюж, но не глуп.  И к тому же достаточно изворотлив, чтобы под таким давлением окружающих выжить и не сломаться, не смотря на обстоятельства, - добавил Дерек, по-прежнему считая Стайлза особенным.

\- О, боже, серьёзно? – чуть не заскулил Стайлз, - Ты собираешься мне  показать как правильно бить людей?

\- Не я. Лора тебя научит, - кивнул Дерек, трогая Камаро с места и вырулив на дорогу к дому.

Стайлз лишь фыркнул.

\- Ну класс, супер. В смысле я постараюсь, но мне кажется, что кое-кто будет о-о-очень разочарован.

В ответ Дерек вздохнул.

\- Просто попробуй.  Лора хороший учитель и она сможет научить тебя победить и не одного противника. – Дерек искоса глянул на Стайлза, - Ты мне не веришь? На что спорим?

\- На мой член, - брякнул Стайлз, особо не раздумывая.

\- Договорились! – усмехнулся Дерек, - Спорим.

\- Ч..что? Погоди-ка, - пошёл на попятную Стайлз, - это несправедливо! А что если мне захочется вверить тебе свой член  _до того_ , как я научусь самообороне? Прикажешь  мне ждать до ишачьей пасхи и осваивать навыки церебрального секса? Да ну нахуй!

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты научился азам самообороны. По меркам Лоры, естественно. А вовсе не стать вторым Брюсом Ли или Чаком Норисом. И мне кажется, что твой член как мотивация отлично для этого подходит.

\- Да, признаю, мотивация просто супер, - продолжил хмуриться Стайлз, - но всё же мне кажется, что ты меня где-то в чём-то  наебал. И ещё мне кажется, что захоти я тебе отдаться  по-настоящему, то тебе не устоять. – А затем прикусил  губу и усмехнулся, продолжая, - Ох, грехи мои тяжкие. И что это я в тебя такой влюблённый?

Дерек лишь возвёл очи горе. Он влюбился в идиота.

\- Да, грядут трудные времена. Для нас обоих, - кивнул он, вновь невольно настраиваясь на игривое настроение Стайлза.  После принятия Стайлзом  Дерека как пары их связь крепла как никогда быстро, и Дерек чувствовал его как самого себя. В эту игру можно было играть вдвоём, и если Стайлз мог себе позволить намёки, то Дерек не хотел отставать от него.

\- Только не забывай, что я знаю о твоём Криптоните, - усмехнулся Стайлз, а потом вновь стал серьёзным,  – но всё же, да, согласен. Если совсем уж честно, я не нарывался на драку, просто… они взяли мой _мобильный_. И я подумал о тебе, что ты сидел и ждал моего ответа, успев уже  придумать чёрте что…

Дерек не стал отнекиваться  на счёт того, что да, успел и понапридумал.

\- И как я мог не думать о тебе? Ты знаешь, что мне очень хочется написать эротический сонет о твоих руках? А может  и напишу, но хокку. – Дерек  кивнул. – Но спасибо за беспокойство. Меня мучила мысль о том, что я снова что-то сделал не то. – Сейчас было не время и не место играть в экспрессивного  мачо, у них ещё будет время уединиться и разобраться раз и навсегда во всех «подводных камнях», чтобы не спотыкаться в будущем. – И мне жаль, что твой мобильный пал смертью храбрых, но так и не выдал тайны нашей переписки. Что никто не читал то, что мы писали друг другу. Может можно будет его как-то восстановить? Хоть что-нибудь, чип памяти?

\- Чип памяти? – Стайлз рассмеялся, чуть не воя, - Это называется сим-карта. Ты такой марсианин, любовь моя.

Дерек вновь оторвался от дороги и посмотрел на Стайлза, а его  маленькая улыбка  стала просто ослепительной.  Эта маленькая оговорка значила для него больше, чем любое другое проявление романтических  чувств. Он видел нечто подобное у Лоры и Джона и теперь, когда это коснулось его лично, то показалось самым настоящим, потому что было спонтанно. Но затем он всё же взял себя в руки, продолжив:

\- Что такое сим-карта? И ты всегда можешь воспользоваться моим телефоном, если получится спасти твою _сим-карту_ , педантичный ты мой.

\- СИМ расшифровывается как Модуль  Идентификации Субъекта. И почему ты пытаешься всучить мне свой мобильный? – спросил Стайлз, склонив голову на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Дерека.

Дерек поморщился.

\- Не _просто_ мобильный. _Мой_ мобильный. Если ты его возьмёшь, то… Это ещё один способ пометить и не только запахом, но и визуально. Люди это заметят. И ещё один способ позаботиться о тебе. – Дерек предпочитал смотреть на дорогу, а не на Стайлза, потому, что иногда люди тушевались от столь пристального внимания, и, кстати, в этом и было отличие людей от оборотней. И давать свои вещи было нормальным для оборотней. Приглушались инстинкты собственника, подчёркивалось то, что это член стаи и он под её защитой.  И поэтому то и создавался Список  для Церемонии Избрания: люди, которые вносили свои имена в него, должны были знать, что они получат взамен. Это применялось всеми стаями без исключения, без лишних слов заявляя о том, кто чей. Тот факт, что Стайлз не хотел принимать ничего от Дерека , и что только одна мысль об этом была неприемлема в психологическом плане, было тяжело в десять раз, как будто тот всё ещё отвергал свою пару, не принимая их связь. – Я знаю, что тебе не нравится принимать что-то просто так, и я постараюсь себя сдерживать, но мне тяжело будет это сделать, особенно сейчас, в самом начале наших отношений.  Это инстинкт.  И то, что тебе неприятно, от этого ничуть не легче…

Дерек вздохнул, продолжая:

\- Кроме того, если кто-то вновь попытается сломать _этот_ телефон, отобрав его в потасовке, то тебе только стоит заявить, что этот телефон принадлежит мне, и увидишь, как быстро всё прекратится. А твой телефон мне хотелось бы положить в наше хранилище, - продолжил Дерек, чуть прикусив губу, поясняя, - в наш Сейф.

\- Ты хочешь положить мой раздолбанный телефон в сейф? – переспросил Стайлз, хмурясь. – Не, я понял для чего мне следует принять  мобильный от тебя, я всё же немного изучил этот вопрос, прежде чем… но зачем?

\- Потому, что был пожар, - пояснил Дерек, - Реальный пример для сохранности наших воспоминаний так, чтобы они не исчезли.  Помогает чувствовать себя … в безопасности. Так мы не потеряем снова то, что нам дорого.  Там мы храним то, что очень важно для каждого из нас. Не деньги или драгоценности, нет.  Там уже хранится наш фото и видеоархив, первая одежда Тайлера,  из которой он вырос, старая колода карт, которой играла вся стая, например. Просто… наша жизнь. Ты знаешь о том, что всё, к чему ты прикасался, пахнет тобой? Тем более то, что ты практически не выпускал из рук, как, например,  мобильный. И, конечно же, там хранятся те вещи, которые отмечают самые важные вехи нашей жизни.

\- А, ну да, - согласно кивнул Стайлз, - это понятно и логично.

Дерек улыбнулся Стайлзу, радуясь, что тот понял. И принял.  Ведь и Стилински хранили у себя те вещи, которые когда-то принадлежали маме Стайлза. Вскоре, пока Стайлз  раздумывал обо всём услышанном, они тихо припарковались около дома Хейлов, причём Дерек поставил машину не на своё обычное место, а ближе к дому. Он чувствовал, что наконец-то вернулся домой, и теперь это чувство было таким ярким, как никогда за последние три месяца. Дерек знал, что Стайлз нашёл своё место в стае, стал их Хранителем очага, взвалил на себя обязанность по приготовлению пищи, но до сих пор так до конца и не признал их связь как пары. Дереку казалось, что всё это временно, потому что Стайлз ещё не привык доверять  никому, кроме себя самого и просто боится сближаться. Только поэтому. И Дерек знал, что был абсолютно  прав в этом убеждении.

Прежде чем выйти из машины и зайти в дом стоило прояснить ещё один вопрос.

\- Как только мы войдём, тебя тут же окружит стая. _Вся_ стая будет тебя приветствовать как нового члена. И тут ничего нельзя сделать. Просто прими это и наслаждайся объятиями, хорошо? А я прослежу за тем, чтобы никто ненароком не причинил тебе боли.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

\- Да, хорошо, я понял, - сказал он, нашаривая ручку на двери. Сейчас, под действием  полученных  наркотиков он воспринимал окружающую действительность немного нереально, и всё было так легко, хотя при этом логически чётко и понятно. Вокруг них на стоянке стояло много автомобилей семьи Хейл, так что он без труда определил, что вся стая была в сборе. И на секунду ему стало интересно, где именно кто из них находился. Ведь он не сообщал Лоре, что задержится, и о том, где именно был всё это время. Немного шатаясь, Стайлз всё же выбрался из Камаро и Дерек тут же протянул ему руку.  На этот раз Стайлз принял её без колебаний, тут же переплетясь  пальцами.

 Зайдя в дом Стайлзу сразу стало ясно, что для оборотней всё же важнее всего был _именно_ запах. Кора буквально скатилась по лестнице со второго этажа, лишь учуяв их, а Лора выглянула в прихожую, чтобы поприветствовать,  и при этом обе повели себя практически одинаково. Прежде чем увидеть синяки и ссадины Стайлза они отреагировали именно  на запах Дерека, который, как одеялом, укутывал Стилински с ног до головы.

\- О, гос-споди,  - взвизгнула от радости Кора, начиная тараторить, но сбилась на середине фразы, когда она, наконец, увидела Стайлза, - я так счастлива, что вы двое …Боже мой, Стайлз, что _случилось_?

\- Эээ, - Стайлз несколько опешил, не смотря на то, что Дерек  его предупреждал. Остальные члены стаи прекрасно расслышали вопль Коры и тут же поспешили к ним со всех сторон, - ну, я просто подрался, делов то. Я в порядке.

\- Врач его уже осмотрел,- успокоил всех Дерек, решая подвести Стайлза к дивану до того, как их обступит толпа Хейлов. Поговорить обо всём они смогут и тогда, когда Стайлз удобно расположится на мягком и с комфортом.

Но прежде чем они со Стайлзом переступили  порог гостиной, Кора уже обнимала  Стилински, отираясь щекой о его плечо, говоря:

\- Конечно  ты сейчас всё нам расскажешь, но всё же я очень рада, что вы, наконец-то теперь вместе!

\- Да, ух, я тоже счастлив, - улыбаясь, искренно ответил ей Стайлз, стараясь не покраснеть.

Не отпуская Стайлза, Дерек потянулся и обнял  их обоих, прижимаясь щекой к её голове. Ведь если бы не она, не её помощь, то они бы со Стайлзом так и не поладили.

\- Это означает, что теперь ты разрешишь прикоснуться к нему? – послышалось со спины, и к ним подошла  Лора.

\- Да, теперь ты можешь к нему прикасаться, - ответил Дерек, выдохнув, и возводя очи горе. Лора ответила  тем, что провела ладонью по щеке Стайлза, от скулы к виску. Она вовсе не перебивала  запах Дерека, а просто добавила свой. Джонатан подошёл и повторил её жест, а потом поднял Тайлера, чтобы тот чмокнул Стайлза в щеку. А Стайлз рассмеялся.

Питер тоже молча подошёл к Стайлзу и просто провёл ладонью по его волосам, при этом выглядел он так, как будто его тут и вовсе не было. Аарон втянул  Стайлза в крепкое объятие, обнимая за плечи немного скованно, но ведь всё могло быть и хуже. А потом настала очередь Талии.

\- Добро пожаловать в стаю, Стайлз, - произнесла она немного высокопарно формальным тоном, пока Стайлз отвёл взгляд в сторону и не смотрел на неё.

Но потом он всё же решительно посмотрел  на неё, отвечая так же вежливо и чуть отстранённо:

\- Спасибо, Миссис Хейл.

Талия чуть склонилась и прижалась щекой к его щеке.

\- Я рада, что Дерек нашёл тебя, - прошептала она ему на ухо и отстранилась. Если сейчас Стайлз и выглядел ошарашенным, то не мог не признать того, что она всё же сказала это вслух.

Дерек же просто был счастлив, находясь в эпицентре этих объятий и улыбок, пусть ещё не идеальных, но зато искренних. Стайлз признал его своей парой, его приняла стая.  И то, что у них пока был только план как поставить на место больных ублюдков, обидевших Стайлза, лишь немного беспокоило его. Жизнь налаживалась.

Но прежде чем кто-то смог что-то сказать у Стайлза от голода забурчало в желудке.

\- Ох, простите, я… - начал было говорить он, но его перебила Лора.

\- Что закажем?

\- Пиццу от Розатти, - тут же не растерявшись, выдал Стайлз, - оу, моя челюсть сейчас меня точно прикончит,  не смотря на обезболивающие.

Дерек вынырнул из своих грёз, злясь на себя.

\- Сядь. На диван. Немедленно.

Он не собирался просто так стоять и обниматься со Стайлзом, когда тот страдал от боли.

\- Ага, вот значит что теперь ждёт меня по жизни? – пошутил на приказной тон Дерека Стайлз, пока его вели к дивану, - Теперь мне будет раздавать приказы суровый молчаливый парень и я должен подпрыгивать на месте от нетерпения и всё понимать лишь по одному взмаху его бровей?

\- Мои брови могут _много о чём_ рассказать за меня и без слов.  Кора даже подобрала целую коллекцию смайлов, -  подтвердил Дерек, подводя Стайлза к дивану. Он хотел было усадить его в угол, но передумал и сам сел туда, а затем утянул Стайлза к себе на колени,  потому как уже не надо было ограждать его от стаи, а наоборот, пора было «поделиться» им со всеми остальными Хейлами. – Так, а теперь разреши мне заняться твоим лицом.

Стайлз неуклюже присел на колени к Дереку с видом человека, который и понятия не имел, что сейчас будет происходить.

\- Уммф, - лишь произнёс Стайлз, целуя Дерека в уголок губ, - оу, нам же разрешается целоваться перед всей семьёй, верно?

Дерек рассмеялся в ответ и тоже легко коснулся губами губ Стайлза.

\- Да, мы можем целоваться перед моей семьёй. Стаей. _Нашей_ стаей. – Он отлично помнил слова Стайлза о том, что тот всегда мечтал о большой семье. Может Дерек и не смог подарить ему вторую маму, как тот того желал, но уж всё остальное он точно мог обеспечить. – Но если ты посидишь ровно и не будешь шевелиться, то я могу сделать так, что боль пройдёт.

\- Знаешь, я перестал верить в сейчас_поцелую_и_всё_про… О-о-о-ох, - выдохнул Стайлз немного осоловело, в то время как Дерек водил  пальцами по его синякам и ссадинам, а по его руке змеились чёрные вены, вытягивая  боль. – Чувствовать такое…странно.

\- Странно как «прекрати немедленно, ты меня пугаешь» или как «вау, уже ничего не болит»? – Дерек и раньше забирал чужую боль. Однажды  Тайлер разодрал колени до крови, а Кора свалилась в овраг и тогда он забирал их боль, ожидая когда всё заживёт. Даже у тех зверушек, которых он приносил Дитону, он забирал боль по мере сил и возможностей. Тогда, после пожара, его родители сидели у его кровати и так же забирали его боль. И ему казалось, что там были не только его родители, но и другие волки из других стай, которые тоже помогали ему. Но впервые в жизни Дерек  забирал боль у человека.

\- Приятно странно…и больше не больно…и это тоже странно, - ответил Стайлз , всё ещё не веря в то, что боли больше нет. А пока он определялся в степени странности, остальные волки тоже решили устроиться в гостиной. Аарон вышел, чтобы заказать пиццу на всех. Кора подтянула одну из подушек, что были разбросаны по полу,  и плюхнулась на неё, прижимаясь к ногам Стайлза. Лора собралась было сесть рядом с Дереком и Стайлзом, но Питер нарычал на неё, и она шутливо подняла руки вверх, капитулируя. Как будто то, что Питер всегда сидел рядом со Стайлзом, было в порядке вещей. К счастью диван был достаточно вместителен, так что Джонатан расположился рядом с Питером, а Лора села ему на колени, закидывая ноги на колени Питера и упираясь пятками в ноги Стайлза.  Дети ползали по полу, а Талии и след простыл.

Дерек ощутимо расслабился.

\- Понимаешь, мы не хотим это афишировать, - пояснил он Стайлзу, - Нет, это не секрет, но… - продолжил он, пожимая плечами, - И ты должен помнить, что на самом деле это не лечение. Просто боль на время  уходит.

При этом Дерек ни капельки не был удивлён тому факту, что Питер устроил чуть ли не драку ради того, чтобы занять место рядом со Стайлзом. И он так же не удивился бы, узнав, что сейчас Питер принюхивается и пытается разобрать запах тех людей, которыми пах Стайлз, чтобы потом со спокойной совестью пойти и выпустить обидчикам кишки. Одна только эта мысль заметно успокаивала волка Дерека, даже если он и понимал, что этому может и не суждено было сбыться. Ведь и шериф Стилински положил одежду Стайлза в герметичный новый пакет. Этот человек не был глупцом и знал, как работать с оборотнями.

Стайлз же сейчас продолжал смотреть на Дерека широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых чётко просматривался расширившийся под действием наркотиков зрачок.

\- Ты такой красивый, - выдал Стайлз, - твой подбородок как у … античной статуи. А твоя щетина… Я так люблю твою небритость,  - при этом Стайлз подтвердил свои слова действием, проводя ладонью вдоль челюсти Дерека, -  так, всё, ровняй свою щетину  один раз в три дня. Я давно подметил. На третий день у тебя самая оптимальная длина волос.

Дерек потёрся щекой о ладонь Стайлза, при этом выглядя очень счастливым, а затем рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в его ладонь:

\- Ох уж эта смесь кодеина с эндорфином.

\- Да, я счастлив… и сейчас мне так легко, - кивнул Стайлз, - Это.. так необычно… когда вот так вот, внезапно, как снег на голову. Ты свалился на меня как снег на голову.

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Ну почему же внезапно? Ты же сам подписался под Списком в прошлом году. Просто нам нужен был целый год, чтобы встретиться.

\- Ну да, конечно… просто …я не хочу марать стаю своей персоной, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся поверх головы Дерека и совсем не заметил  как _каждый_ из волков  в комнате замер от этих слов, - это правда, но я справлюсь, честно.

\- Ага, - только и смог выдать Дерек, стараясь справиться со своими голосовыми связками. Ему не хотелось огорчать Стайлза дальнейшими расспросами, невольно спуская его с небес на землю, ведь сама тема была нелицеприятна,  но и сделать вид, что ничего такого никто не услышал, тоже было нельзя. Может позже он и порефлексирует на счёт того, что возможно был жесток или груб с тем, кто сегодня сделал его очень и очень счастливым, оказав ему честь и согласившись стать его парой. – А кто именно тебе сказал о том, что ты запятнаешь стаю? Волк или человек?  Потому, что если это был волк, то ему точно напрочь отказали нюх и зрение, и такому оборотню нужно провериться у медиков, - наконец  решил дилемму Дерек, вновь утыкаясь носом в ладонь, о которой Стайлз наверное забыл, буквально прикипев глазами к Дереку.

\- Не, с волками не было проблем. Ну, в смысле, они не замечали меня. Эрика…она уж точно не ангел. Вы же её знаете? С этим её любуйся_мной_издали . И я  такой… рядом с ней, ага. Не помню почему. Да, ей не нравилось всё, ей не нравился я, но она и бровью не повела, показывая это. В то время как остальные люди такие «о, боже, да о чём вообще Эрика может с ним разговаривать и тратить на него своё время?» типа я дерьмо на палочке.

\- Эрика Рейс? – переспросил Дерек, пытаясь припомнить  оборотней,  которые были одного возраста со Стайлзом.

\- Угум, - подтвердил Стайлз, - Она красивая. Хотя ты красивее.

\- Ага,- хмыкнул Дерек, - у неё дерзкий вид и яркая улыбка. Представляю, как вы смотрелись рядом. Не волнуйся, как-нибудь я познакомлю вас снова. – Дереку очень хотелось, чтобы у Стайлза были друзья помимо тех, с кем он общался в его дрянной школе. Нет, ему нравился Скотт, но возможно его тоже можно было привлечь в новый круг общения за пределами проклятой школы. 

\- Отлично, я не против,  - ответил Стайлз, опуская руку на колени и ложась щекой на плечо Дерека, - В то время каждый встречный пенял, что мне не стоило вообще вносить своё имя в Список, и чтобы меня там не было на следующий год. Говорили, что я позорище Школы Бикон-Хиллс. Но, справедливости ради, стоит признать, что это я нечаянно облил Вернона Бойда, перевернув свой стакан. И он такой посмотрел на меня «ты_это_сейчас_серьёзно?», оценивающе так посмотрел. Вот только бровями не дёрнул. Да я вообще не заметил есть ли у него брови.

Лора рассмеялась.

\- Это потому что у него миллион братьев и сестёр, которые вечно что-нибудь на кого-нибудь проливают.

\- И очевидно, что только у меня есть талант сур-р-ррово приподнимать брови и осуждать только ими, без лишних слов, - заключил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза и крепче прижимая его к себе.

\- _Очевидно_ , - согласился  Стайлз с явно слышимым  в его словах скепсисом, - Ты знаешь, что обычно говорят о таких людях? Джудди-вуди был медведем, у Джудди-вуди не было друзей.

Вся стая засмеялась над этими словами, а Дерек лишь молча выгнул бровь, считая это достойным ответом всем.

\- Я уверен, что в вашей школе девяносто пять процентов учеников тянут на ошибку природы, но к тебе это не относится.

\- Тоже скажешь, - фыркнул Стайлз, - не думай, что я не знаю, что ты хочешь сделать. Ты решил воспользоваться моим состоянием и тем, что я под кайфом, лаской выпытать из меня интересующую тебя информацию. – Стайлз звонко шлёпнул Дерека ладонью по груди. – Ты просто ужасный тип. С восхитительными мышцами,- продолжил он, неотрывно водя ладонью и ощупывая.

Дерек рассмеялся.

\- А ты, пользуясь своим наркотическим состоянием, пытаешься приставать ко мне.

\- Я не _пытаюсь_ , - возразил Стайлз, - я уже _пристаю_.

\- Ну и кто теперь из нас ужасный тип? – переспросил Дерек, накрывая ладонь Стайлза на своей груди ладонью.

\- Вот! Вот о чём я вам и говорил, - кивнул Стайлз, - я просто ужасен. И я это давно признал.

Питер склонился к Стайлзу и проникновенно спросил:

\- Кто тебя сегодня обижал, Стайлз?

Дерек мотнул головой, предупреждая Питера, но промолчал. Любой из стаи мог задать этот вопрос, даже Талия, но Питер? Питер был _опасен_. И при этом Стайлз был его любимчиком. Так что сейчас Дерек лишь покачал головой, предлагая прекратить допрос. Питер мог либо принять это, либо проигнорировать предупреждение. И если бы Питер проигнорировал эту вежливую просьбу, тогда, наверное, стоило бы предупредить его в форме волка и сжав челюсти на его горле?

\- Пффф, ты думаешь я такое трепло? – усмехнулся Стайлз, отвечая Питеру, - Я нем как могила. И мой папа уже обо всём позаботился.

\- Посмотрим, - лишь прошептал Питер с интересом посмотрев на Дерека и склонив голову на бок, - это вероятно тот же тип, кто раскурочил твой джип?

\- Чт.. а об этом то ты как узнал? – спросил Стайлз, чуть не потеряв от удивления челюсть.

Питер перевёл взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Я тебя умоляю! Конечно же, я об этом знаю.

Дерек же хранил молчание. Он не будет совать нос в чужие дела. Он обещал себе. Он мог держать данное себе слово. Но сейчас возможно стоило подкинуть Питеру немного информации. Это не остановило бы его, но возможно, тогда он перестал бы накручивать себя.

\- Стайлз согласился на то, чтобы поучиться у Лоры самообороне.

Лора в недоумении приподняла бровь, смотря на Дерека и как бы спрашивая, когда именно она успела стать учителем, но, к счастью, не стала оспаривать  это утверждение. Дерек бросил на неё взгляд, ведя безмолвный диалог о том, что неужели она считала, что у Дерека учить Стайлза получится лучше? И лишь только Питер и глазом не повёл, продолжая так же с интересом смотреть на Стайлза. У Питера вообще редко что можно было прочитать по выражению его лица.

\- Это произошло в школе? – лишь переспросил Питер.

\- Да, я был наказан, - ответил Стайлз, - а что?

\- Где были учителя?

\- Без понятия, ведь было уже поздно, – лишь ответил Стайлз, пожимая плечами, - наверняка разошлись по домам.

\- Посмотрим, - вновь повторил Питер.

Стайлз лишь удобнее устроился на коленях у Дерека.

\- Я в полном порядке, это не было таким уж большим событием.

Питер промолчал.

Дерек устало выдохнул.

\- Я признаю, что ты в полном порядке. Но, боже, ради всего святого, пожалуйста, прекрати и не называй это всё неважным. – Дерек зарылся носом в короткие волосы на шее Стайлза, - Они сделали больно тебе и это совсем не нормально. И это важно, потому, что важен _ты_ , понимаешь?

Стайлз задумался на минуту.

\- Если я соглашусь и расскажу что случилось, пообещает ли Питер в ответ никого не убивать?

Питер согласился, но с очень зубастой улыбкой:

\- Обещаю никого не убивать.

\- Вот видишь, он обещал, - поддакнул Дерек.

\- Ага, наверное, потому, что наверняка уже задумал что-нибудь пострашнее, - пробурчал себе под нос  Стайлз. – Хорошо, ладно, это действительно было событием. У меня отобрали мобильный и наговорили гадостей, мой учитель вынес мне наказание и задержал меня после уроков за опоздание, потому что я появился практически под конец урока, потому, что кто-то украл мою одежду из раздевалки и я вынужден был сидеть и ждать Скотта, когда тот принесёт мне смену из своего запаса. И хрен теперь знает, что будет завтра, и это действительно был дерьмовый день, просто отстой, и вы все правы, что обеспокоены. И я под кайфом. Иисусе. Мне пора заткнуться.

\- Так ты действительно считаешь, что я не могу построить их всех и набить морды? – уточнил Дерек, хотя уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.

Стайлз схватил его руки и поцеловал в костяшки фаланг.

\- Неа. Эти руки теперь только мои.

\- Ой, да ну вас, - скривилась Кора, - целовать или целоваться при всех это всё равно, что вслух заявить всем о желании заняться сексом.

\- Только если речь идёт о _его_ руках, - поправил сестру Дерек.

\- Дерек без ума от моих рук, - самодовольно заметил Стайлз.

\- Пиццу привезли, - сообщил Аарон с порога гостиной.

\- Ну, наконец-то, - обрадовалась Кора моментально подскакивая и срываясь с места.

Дерек попытался вслед стукнуть Кору ногой по лодыжке, но у него не получилось.

\- Пойду добуду нам еды, - сказал Дерек и осторожно пересадил Стайлза со своих колен на диван рядом с Питером. Стайлз  на это лишь издал короткий звук, напоминающий что-то среднее между скулежом и хныканьем, но Питер уже обнимал его, так же зарываясь носом в короткие волосы Стайлза.  Он тщательно обнюхивал Стайлза, пытаясь различить  запах напавших на Стилински, как изначально и предполагал Дерек, но сам Стайлз  как будто и не замечал ничего, а остальные члены стаи не сочли это чем-то экстраординарным.

\- Э-э-э, ты решил меня потискать? – наконец выдал Стайлз, заметив,  как сейчас они близко сидят с Питером.

\- А для тебя это так проблематично? – переспросил Питер.

\- Да нет, просто ты странный, - ответил Стайлз, расслабившись и откидываясь на плечо Питеру, а затем хихикнул, - И я подумал сейчас о своих одноклассниках, которые так стремятся попасть в стаю, но при этом их до усрачки пугает вероятность того, что им придётся обниматься с пугающим только одним своим видом оборотнем среднего возраста.

\- Значит не так уж и сильно они стремятся попасть в стаю, не так ли? – пожала плечами Лора, убирая свои ноги с Питера и полностью располагаясь на коленях Джонатана.

\- Ну да, - согласился с ней Стайлз, а затем заметил Дерека, несущего им пиццу, - Потрясающе,-  выдохнул он, принимая тарелку. Расположившись на мягком диване между Питером и Дереком, с кусочком восхитительно-обалденной пиццы он напрочь забыл о своих  тупых одноклассниках.

Дерек смотрел  на Стайлза с изумлением, но не мешал ему ужинать. Лора всё же поднялась с колен мужа и они с Джонатаном вместе пошли за своей долей, чтобы поесть самим и покормить детей.  После того как Стайлз немного наелся и снизил скорость поглощения пиццы,  Дерек решил всё же уточнить у него один момент, спрашивая:

\- А что люди _на самом деле_ ожидают от того, что их примет стая? Ну, или после того, как их выберет оборотень себе в пару?

\- Без понятия. Скорее всего люди рассматривают отношения с оборотнями как некий бонус, - пояснил Стайлз, но не перестал при этом жевать, - ну, например, что после свадьбы на тебя сразу посыплется манна небесная, и ты можешь сидеть дома, пальцем не шевелить и поплёвывать в потолок.

\- Но это же полная чушь, - заметил Дерек, - я имею в виду, да, у нас, оборотней,  есть некоторые привилегии, регенерация, инстинкты и прочее, - он неопределённо  взмахнул рукой. Если быть уж совсем откровенным, то этот вопрос его очень волновал, особенно с того самого дня, когда Кора вернулась из школы Стайлза, шпионя «под прикрытием», - Ладно, и деньги тоже. Но неужели людям кажется, что это всё падает нам с неба? Неужели никому и в голову не приходит, что всё, что есть в стае, зарабатывается тяжелым трудом и что на самом деле стая больше всего ценит искренность чувств и поступков.

\- Ммм, - лишь  промычал в ответ Стайлз и перетянул  к себе на тарелку ломтик пиццы с пиперони из тарелки Дерека.

\- Хей! – притворно возмутился Дерек, правильно понимая мысленный посыл своей пары о том, что сейчас не место и не время для серьёзных разговоров. Так что Дерек  мгновенно отобрал свою еду обратно и даже спрятал тарелку себе за спину. Стайлз же с хитрым видом попытался дотянуться до еды, не останавливаясь ни перед чем,  и, конечно же, всё закончилось тем, что они оба принялись за несчастный кусочек, стараясь наперегонки съесть его. Дерек, впрочем, не сильно старался стать первым. И, естественно, всё не могло не закончиться поцелуем. Разнузданным, слюнявым, неискушённым поцелуем, в котором было мало пиццы, но так много Стайлза, который уже вовсю хозяйничал пальцами в волосах Дерека.

\- Может нам стоит поставить фильм до того, как эта парочка доберётся до второй базы? – мягко заметил Питер, хватая банку с содовой, о которой напрочь забыл Стайлз и чуть не смахнул её, дёрнув ногой.

Дерек лишь рыкнул в ответ, но этот рык звучал отнюдь не угрожающе. Спустя ещё пару минут жарких объятий и поцелуев, он, наконец, нашёл в себе силы оторваться от губ Стайлза, выдохнув:

\- Пошли. Я тебе кое-что обещал, помнишь?

Ему очень хотелось сейчас уединиться со Стайлзом, но он не сказал этого вслух, потому, что остальные члены стаи и без слов прекрасно всё поняли.

\- Веди! – Стайлз вскочил на ноги, но его немного повело в сторону. Его зрачки уже выглядели нормально, а он сам перестал быть похожим  на укурыша. Дерек предположил, что еда сыграла в этом не последнюю роль.

Дерек взял его за руку и повёл за собой, убедившись, что двигался достаточно медленно для того, чтобы Стайлз успевал за ним, не теряя  при этом равновесия и не падая.

\- Экскурсию с размахом проведём потом, - решил Дерек и остановился у лестницы, что вела на второй этаж, а потом с интересом посмотрел на Стайлза, реально оценивая его шансы подняться по ней.

\- Ты такой _заботливый_ , - рассмеялся  Стайлз, - а что, на счёт мега-тура, это было метафорой? Эвфемизмом? Потому, что если это правда, то я хочу всё здесь и сейчас.

Дерек в ответ фыркнул.

\- Нет, я говорил буквально. Тур по тем частям дома, где ты ещё не был. Если бы это было эвфемизмом, то было бы связано с твоим членом, к которому я не могу прикасаться до тех пор, пока ты не научишься себя защищать. Но сегодня, если хочешь, устроим мини-тур, - при этом Дерек  вновь подхватил Стайлза под бёдра так, как делал это в клинике, – и это _эвфемизм_.

\- Ммннрг, - лишь выдал Стайлз, весьма доходчиво повисая на Дереке, но в этот раз охватив ногами за талию и скрещивая лодыжки за его спиной, а затем куснул Хейла  за ключицу. Дерек от неожиданности чуть не уронил их обоих, качнувшись на ступеньках, а затем направился в спальню.

Когда Дерек открыл дверь своей спальни, то взгляд его невольно упёрся в широкие застеклённые двери, за которыми был балкон, выходящий на заднюю сторону дома. Остальная часть стены представляла собой окна под потолок: с рамами отличного качества, двойным стеклопакетом и полной звукоизоляцией. Через них всю комнату заливал солнечный свет. И это были единственные окна в этой комнате. Напротив друг друга, по противоположным стенам были две двери: та, что направо, вела к комнате Коры, та, что налево - в ванную. По углам висели шторы, которые, в случае необходимости, могли полностью закрывать окна, но сейчас они были убраны под утягивающие их ленты.  Полы были деревянными, выполненными под старину, с бессистемно разбросанными небольшими ковриками. Стены были окрашены в светло-зелёный цвет, и на них, как украшение,  висели всего лишь пара картин в рамках.

Комната была отнюдь не маленькой. Почти вся стена по правую сторону была заставлена деревянной этажеркой в человеческий рост, которая очень гармонично смотрелась с расставленными на ней растениями, которые, к слову, были многочисленны и разнообразны. Одни выглядели почти засохшими, а другие чуть не падали под тяжестью цветов и бутонов. При этом потёки воды на полках из-под некоторых горшков и комья земли между ними, которые не успели убрать и вытереть,  очень органично вписывались в общую картину и смотрелись частью интерьера. Над некоторыми из  плетущихся растений высились ажурные купола из жесткой проволоки. Рядом с полкой стоял небольшой раскладной столик, где рядом с ёмкостями с отстаивающейся водой стояла  бутылочка с распылителем, лежал секатор, а также другие инструменты по уходу за растениями. За этажеркой располагался небольшой ничем не примечательный деревянный  комод, на котором лежали обычные вещи, такие как монетки, зарядка для мобильного, часы, и прочие мелочи, что обычно хранят на прикроватном столике. Вторая прикроватная тумба и кровать просто огромного размера стояли как раз напротив стены с растениями. На этой тумбе стояла лампа и будильник, а сразу за ней начиналась дверь встроенного в стену платяного шкафа. Третья же стена в комнате представляла собой гигантскую книжную полку. И сразу становилось понятно, что в этом и была задумка - расположить все книги в одном месте и именно на этой стене. Некоторые книги лежали на ней стопками, сложенными как попало, а остальные чинно стояли, сверкая аккуратными рядами корешков.

Стайлз осматривал комнату широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, а потом повернулся к Дереку и сказал с очень серьёзным видом:

\- Вот не знаю, что мне сейчас сделать. То ли поржать над тем, что ты просто мега-ботаник, то ли прямо сейчас потерять штаны от радости и залезть на тебя.

\- Да ты сам просто _горел_ после того, как мы вошли в тот книжный, помнишь? – усмехнулся Дерек, а затем добавил, - И был очень горяч. Так что не издевайся.

\- Но не я подрабатывал _тайным спасателем_ , так что моя правда, _ми-илы-ый,-_  чуть не проворковал Стайлз.

Дерек лишь плечами пожал.

\- Люди не должны проходить мимо животного, если оно больное или ужасно выглядит. Следует давать им шанс.

\- Вау, сильно сказано, - выдохнул с Стайлз, и добавил – прости, не в смысле издёвки, нет,  и я _не хочу_ быть мудаком, я _имею в виду_ , что это круто, что ты так думаешь, и мне кажется милым…

Дерек наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза, наивно полагая, что это был самый лучший способ, чтобы остановить его пока всё не вышло из-под контроля, и пока тот не наговорил глупостей, о которых потом пожалел бы.

 - Ммм, ага, хорошо, - выдал Стайлз, после того, как Дерек разорвал поцелуй, - я понял и принял к сведению, - а затем сам потянулся поцеловать Дерека, пусть немного неуклюже, но отсутствие опыта вполне компенсируя огромным энтузиазмом. Они целовались ещё несколько минут, пока Стайлз, наконец, не отстранился, тяжело дыша, и не продолжил, - Ладно, наверное, нам не стоит…в смысле сейчас сильно увлекаться. Только не тогда, когда внизу вся стая.

Дерек решил пока не просвещать свою пару в том плане, что среди оборотней все и без того в курсе занимался ли кто-либо сексом или нет. Вместо этого он просто провёл ладонью по голове Стайлза, приласкав и поглаживая до затылка. Стайлз же продолжал смотреть на Дерека во все глаза и с ошарашенным видом, до сих пор не веря, что всё то, что случилось сегодня, произошло с ним, и что это не сон, а всё было на самом деле. Что Дерек действительно сейчас рядом, и держит его в своих объятиях, и что они на самом деле поцеловались.

\- Давай поставим какой-нибудь фильм, - предложил Стайлз.

Десятью минутами позже они уже удобно расположились на кровати Дерека, и Стайлз вместо подушки расположился на груди у Хейла. А ещё спустя пять минут он уже крепко спал, дыша глубоко и размеренно, и Дерек, убаюканный этим спокойствием, тоже погрузился в сон.  

~ ~ ~ ~

Питер зашёл на кухню и подошёл к Талии, которая стояла, опёршись руками в столешницу. Её глаза горели алым, а когти были вогнаны глубоко в дерево, при этом вид у неё был как у человека, полностью погружённого в свои мысли. Питер встал рядом с ней, спиной к столу, касаясь её плеча своим.

\- Ну, так что, сестричка, - начал он тихо, но со своей обычной ухмылкой, - и как теперь мы поступим? 

~ ~ ~ ~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Когда я уже опубликовала эту часть, то поняла, что в ней нет ни Дерека ни Стайлза, LOL. Как я могу писать о них и без них?! Простите, немного увлеклась Талией и шерифом Стилински. Так что, не смотря на отсутствие Стерека, это всё же одна из моих любимых глав. = D
> 
> От переводчика: хех, мой косяк. Хименес, оказывается мистер, а я его в юбку обрядимши в 12й главе, прощения просим.

Шериф Стилински сидел дома перед телевизором, пил пиво и смотрел свой любимый бейсбол, пытаясь не думать о том, что сейчас его несовершеннолетний сын находится в объятиях двадцатичетырёхлетнего оборотня, и что, возможно, эти объятия не так уж невинны, когда его отвлёк звонок в дверь. Вздохнув, он возвёл очи горе, а затем поднялся из кресла, чтобы пойти и открыть дверь. Ведь возможно возникла внештатная ситуация и сейчас нужна была помощь шерифа, о которой не предупредили звонком из участка.

И конечно же он и не предполагал, что Талия Хейл этим вечером соблаговолит нанести ему личный визит, но именно она стояла сейчас у его порога. Том выгнул бровь в недоумении и спросил:

\- Чем могу помочь?

Да, они как-то встречались пару раз в официальном порядке и ещё парочку в доме Хейлов, когда Том забирал оттуда Стайлза, но никогда эти встречи не были продолжительны. Так, пара кивков головой, как приветствие, и только.

\- Мне очень жаль беспокоить вас, - начала Талия и кашлянула, - Я договорилась о встрече с директором школы на завтра и мне кажется, что вы захотели бы присутствовать.

Том нахмурился и отошёл в сторону, освобождая проход и приглашая её в дом:

\- Проходите. Вам налить что-нибудь?

\- Кофе, пожалуйста, если у вас есть, - произнесла она, войдя, - спасибо.

\- Кофе у нас всегда есть, - ответил Том, заходя на кухню, - Стайлз может выпить до двух кофейников в день, если я не проконтролирую. Так что теперь это и ваша обязанность.

\- Ну, может тогда и мне перепадёт немного отличного кофе, - легко улыбнулась она ему в ответ.

\- Полагаю, что не только вам одной, а всем Хейлам.

Голос Тома был спокоен и нейтрален, в то время как в её ответе чувствовалась лёгкая дрожь волнения.

\- Мне очень жаль, правда. Я задолжала вам объяснение. Вы должны понять – я никогда не хотела обидеть Стайлза, причинить боль или оскорбить его. Моя реакция основывалась исключительно на том, какого он пола и возраста. Я, _не узнав его_ , пыталась судить и вынесла решение. Это… могу я быть откровенной с вами?

\- Конечно, пожалуйста, – сказал Том.

\- Дереку никогда меня не понять, потому, что у него пока нет детей и он ещё не стал родителем. Я всегда хочу самого лучшего для него. И я стараюсь ему это дать. Я _беспокоюсь_ о нём. Он был так одинок и так долго… Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он нашёл себе пару, которая смогла бы сделать его по-настоящему счастливым. Мы с Аароном встретились в день Церемонии, и этот день… он для меня всегда был особенным, святым днём. И то, как к нему относился Дерек, как к _неприятной обязанности_ , очень _беспокоило меня_. И когда в этом году он пришёл домой со Стайлзом, я восприняла это как личное оскорбление. И потеряла самообладание. Я отреагировала просто отвратительно и не горжусь этим, но всё, что я хотела, так только добра для своего мальчика.

Шериф Стилински молча выслушал всё это и продолжал молчать несколько минут, раздумывая.

\- Почему ты говоришь всё это мне? – наконец выдал он, решив перейти с ней на «ты».

Талия немного нервно заправила прядь волос за ухо.

\- Я чувствую, что в долгу перед вами обоими, так что…

\- Нет, - прервал её Том довольно резко, - _мне_ ты ничем не обязана и ничего не должна. Так почему ты всё это говоришь _мне_ , а не моему сыну?

К его удивлению краска смущения залила лицо Талии и она отвела взгляд в сторону.

\- Я не извинилась перед ним с самого начала потому, что знала, что он не поверит мне, не поверит в мою искренность, ведь у него нет слуха как у вервольфа. Да и словами тут не поможешь. Слова всего лишь сотрясение воздуха, они не отражают сути. Они не могут показать того, как много уже он сделал для стаи, и как я ему благодарна за это. _Действия_ смогут. И вот поэтому то я намерена принять меры и доказать всем в школе, что Стайлз теперь в моей стае, - она решительно подняла взгляд и посмотрела прямо на него, - и я пойду на всё, чтобы защитить его.

Том в ответ кивнул, задумавшись на мгновение.

\- Отлично. Так каков план? Потому что, к сожалению, я не в состоянии арестовать всю школу.

\- Да, знаю, - согласилась она, - и мы ещё вернёмся непосредственно к прямому виновнику. Сейчас меня очень заботит вопрос о том, почему взрослые не вмешались и не пресекли ситуацию на корню. Сегодня, когда Стайлз приехал с Дереком, он был несколько не в… на болеутоляющих. И он рассказал о том, о чём я давно подозревала, но у меня не было доказательств. Всё сказанное им  дало мне основание думать, что учителя просто отворачивались и смотрели в сторону, сговорившись, а издевательства будут продолжаться до тех пор, пока мы решительно не положим этому конец.

\- Согласен, - вновь кивнул Том, - Стайлз считал, что его наказание не случайно окончилось именно тогда, когда толпа этих мелких ублюдков вышла в коридор.

\- И что не менее важно, почему именно он был наказан, то есть за опоздание по причине издевательства, – продолжила Талия, - Кто-то попросту забрал его одежду, пока Стайлз был в спортзале, и он вынужден был ждать, когда ему принесут сменную.

Том устало провёл ладонью по лицу.

\- Иисусе, ну почему, чёрт побери, он промолчал об этом? Я не говорю о сегодня, я имею в виду вообще, за всё время.

На что Талия лишь вздохнула.

\- Твой сын так отчаянно пытается доказать себе, - продолжила она, - да и всему миру тоже, что он уже взрослый и сам в состоянии справиться со всем, что сваливается на его голову. И он защищает тебя. Он отлично помнит, что должность шерифа выборная, и он не может себе позволить навредить тебе своим поведением либо иным образом.

\- Это полная чушь.

\- Но эта чушь вполне уместна, - заметила Талия. – И это важно для него. Кроме того, он боится отдачи и репрессий. Если ты завтра арестуешь того, кто избил Стайлза, то уже в понедельник его дружки по-полной отыграются на Стилински. Ничего не изменится, если учителя не возьмут ситуацию под контроль. И не займутся своими прямыми обязанностями, то есть станут следить за порядком. Вот почему я договорилась о встрече. Час назад я поговорила с директором и даже невзначай произнесла такое страшное для него слово «Иск». Так что он лично позаботится, чтобы на встрече присутствовали все учителя, у которых есть претензии к Стайлзу. Завтра в девять утра. Я предлагаю приехать чуть пораньше, но прийти на встречу чуть-чуть попозже. Это будет… очень познавательно… услышать о том, о чём они думают без свидетелей, считая, что их никто не слышит.

Том был полностью согласен.

\- Звучит просто прекрасно. Теперь что касается непосредственного виновника драки. Ты сказала, что к нему мы вернёмся позже.

\- Да, - Талия обняла свою кружку ладонями и на мгновение отвела взгляд, - Питер попросил меня об услуге: пару минут наедине с каждым виновным.

\- Ого, - чуть не присвистнул от удивления Том.

\- Ты и понятия не имеешь, на что способен Питер, - лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Талии, когда она вновь посмотрела на шерифа, - и каким диким он может быть, в отличие от меня. Он прекрасно подходит на роль моей левой руки. И он очень любит Стайлза. И, если ты не в курсе, Питер немного нестабилен психически. Он клятвенно заверил меня в том, что не причинит виновным никакого физического ущерба и будет очень осторожен, - Талия вздохнула, - и я собираюсь дать ему зелёный свет. Есть вещи…в которых я не могу ему отказать. И данная ситуация относится именно к таким. Если я запрещу ему или попытаюсь как-то иначе остановить его, то это внесёт раскол в стаю.

\- Угу, - Том поднялся и вышел в прихожую к шкафу. Он вынул из него завязанный мешок с одеждой, которая была на Стайлзе во время драки, и протянул его Талии со словами, - вот, это должно помочь выяснить, кто действительно был виновен.

Талия приподняла брови, удивившись.

\- Значит, ты специально это сделал, чтобы _остановить_ нас от необдуманных поступков? И сохранил запах.

\- Он единственный, кто у меня остался, - просто ответил Том, пожимая плечами.

\- Понятно, – сказала Талия, поднимаясь на ноги. - Тогда до завтра?

Он кивнул ей в ответ.

\- Встретимся завтра около школы без четверти девять.

 ~ ~ ~ ~

 После небольшого спора с самим собой Том решил одеться в гражданское, надевая рубашку на кнопках и с короткими рукавами, а так же брюки цвета хаки. На этой встрече ему хотелось быть не в качестве шерифа, а оставаться просто отцом Стайлза.  С Талией они встретились на стоянке перед школой. Она же была одета в классический строгий деловой костюм, который очень выгодно подчёркивал её фигуру. Увидев её, Том в первую очередь подумал, что именно так и должна выглядеть самая опасная из «акул бизнеса», но поздоровался с ней очень тепло.

Они с минуту обсуждали вероятный план этой встречи, а потом Том поинтересовался как там Стайлз. Она же ответила ему, что не видела его с утра, и что вероятнее всего они с Дереком ещё спят. И, судя по запаху, за пределы спальни утром Стайлз не выходил.

\- Очень хорошо зная своего сына, я больше чем уверена, что дальше объятий у них дело не зашло, - сказала она с весёлой улыбкой. – Дерек очень романтично настроен.

\- Зная очень хорошо _своего_ сына, я не стал бы делать на это ставки, потому что Стайлз отнюдь не настроен на романтику и желает взять у жизни всё, что можно, не откладывая на потом,  - усмехнулся в ответ Том.

А затем они направились в школу. Том давненько не был в здании, но казалось, что Талия знала куда следует пойти, и уверенно двинулась вперёд. Причём совершенно бесшумно. Они почти дошли до конференц-зала, что был рядом с  библиотекой, но остановились в коридоре за углом. Талия прикрыла глаза и прислушалась. Том тоже слышал голоса людей, собравшихся там, но о чём именно они говорили, сказать не мог. Талия же начала шёпотом пересказывать ему то, что услышала.

«- Не понимаю, почему нас собрали тут так рано, да ещё и в выходной…»

«- Когда Талия Хейл угрожает школе иском, вы все должны бегом прибежать и прикрыть свои задницы, не взирая на день недели и время суток».

«- Но мы же не сделали ничего предосудительного». - Это был голос Харриса. И от его слов так и несло самодовольством, заметила Тому Талия.

«- Она просто решила расспросить о вчерашней драке, - высказал своё мнение другой учитель, - и мы расскажем всю правду: Стайлз вышел из класса после окончания наказания и Харрис остановил драку. Мы действовали по всем правилам».

Кто-то из учителей шумно и устало выдохнул.

«- Если только Стайлз уже не поведал своей Альфе о том, что Харрис стоял и наслаждался шоу, а лишь потом остановил его».

«- Извините, - вскинулся Харрис, - меня не было в коридоре! Я был в классе и проверял задания, когда услышал шум и вышел посмотреть, что именно случилось!»

В ответ раздалось насмешливое фырканье.

«- Ну да, конечно же. Но в любом случае, если Стилински до сих пор держал рот на замке и никому не жаловался, то непонятно зачем ему открывать рот сейчас? У нас всё в полном порядке».

«- А что если она попросит опознать студентов, которые участвовали в драке? – раздался ещё один робкий голос.

«- Мы расскажем всю правду. Они несовершеннолетние, а значит, мы не имеем права разглашать их имена или как-то иначе свидетельствовать против них».

«- Ага, это легче сказать, чем сделать, - предположил кто-то из собравшихся, - лучше сказать, что все уже разбежались, когда Харрис вышел из кабинета…»

«- Но тогда мы не сможем доказать, что условно не замешаны…»

«- А мы и так никак не докажем, что _не замешаны…_ »

Талия замолчала, гневно сжав челюсти.

\- Ну что же, я уже предостаточно услышала, - прошептала она и двинулась вперёд, уже не таясь, а шериф Стилински зашагал за ней следом. Как только послышался дробный стук её каблуков по полу, разговоры в конференц-зале мгновенно стихли. Подойдя к двери, она толкнула её, открывая, и с кивком головы поприветствовала всех собравшихся:

\- Дамы, господа, спасибо, что пришли.

Директор Стаффорд вскочил на ноги.

\- Шериф Стилински, какой сюрприз, мы не ожидали вас ви…

\- А разве эта встреча не была организована затем, чтобы поговорить о моём сыне? – довольно сухо и с явным вызовом поинтересовался Том.

\- Э-э-э, да, конечно. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - промямлил Стаффорд.

Талия подошла к столу, за которым обычно сидел президиум, и начала говорить, сразу «взяв быка за рога».

\- Для начала мне бы очень хотелось знать обоснование наказания Стайлза, в то время как другие участники драки ушли безнаказанно.

В конференц-зале повисла тишина, а все собравшиеся смотрели на неё, чуть не уронив челюсти от удивления. А Том пожалел, что не прихватил попкорн.

\- Э-э-э, некого было задерживать, потому, что все сбежали, - начал вяло оправдываться Стаффорд, - и мы не смогли никого опознать.

 - Хгм, - Талия пристально посмотрела на него, не отводя взгляда и тот невольно начал потеть, - потому, что Стайлз рассказал мне абсолютно иную версию, – в конференц-зале вновь повисла тяжелая тишина, - Он сказал, что господин Харрис остановил драку. Конечно же господин Харрис в состоянии опознать виновников, не так ли?

\- Это возмутительное обвинение! – заикаясь от волнения, прокаркал Харрис.

\- Харрис, фильтруй базар, - не выдержал Том, усмехнувшись и чувствуя себя словно в цирке, - Она _оборотень, помнишь_? И прекрасно слышит твою ложь.

Харрис испуганно замолчал.

\- Конечно же, мы накажем виновных, - не растерялся директор Стаффорд.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - язвительно выдала Талия, - потому что мы же не хотим оставить этот беспрецедентный случай просто так, никак не отреагировав, верно? Так что давайте разбираться с самого начала. У меня возникли вопросы о самой причине задержания Стайлза.

Харис, кашлянул, прочищая горло и пытаясь вернуть себе уверенный тон.

\- Стайлз и ещё один ученик опоздали на урок. И поэтому оба были наказаны.

\- Они опоздали потому, что кто-то украл одежду Стайлза из раздевалки и Стайлз вынужден был попросить Скотта принести ему смену, - сказала Талия, пригвоздив взглядом Харриса к месту. – И Стайлз, конечно же, объяснил это вам.

\- Я придерживаюсь политики абсолютной нетерпимости к любым опозданиям, - чуть не окрысился Харрис, - и тем более к студентам, у которых систематические дисциплинарные нарекания, как у Стилински…

\- Постой-ка, - вскинулся Том, поднимаясь с места, - когда это у моего сына появились дисциплинарные нарекания?

\- С начала семестра он был оставлен после уроков более двадцати раз.

\- _Двадцать_? – выдохнул Том, не веря своим ушам, - Это дважды в неделю, верно? Да что, мать вашу, тут происходит?

\- Ну, за то, что без разрешения покинул класс, за дерзость учителям, обман…

\- _Обман_? – по тону было ясно, что ещё одно слово и терпение шерифа Стилински лопнет окончательно, - Я допускаю, что мой сын мог раз или два огрызнуться или высказать то, что не следовало, но он _никогда не…_

Талия кашлянула, перебивая Тома и привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на документацию.

Харрис моргнул с недоумением, посмотрев на неё, а директор Стаффорд осторожно переспросил:

\- Э, какую документацию?

\- Документальное подтверждение всего того, что вы сейчас наговорили. Ведь наверняка каждый факт «дисциплинарного нарушения» подтверждён в личном деле ученика согласно внутреннему школьному регламенту. Я хочу это увидеть.

\- Э-э-э, да, то есть… – промямлил Стаффорд, - ну это же только задержания после уроков, - всё же собрался он с мыслями и продолжил, - а не его успеваемость. У него сильно упали показатели по всем предметам.

\-   _Когда_ это он успел? – Требовательно спросил Том, - У моего сына выходил средний балл 3,99 в этом семестре. И он учился на отлично до тех пор, пока ему не поставили СДВГ как диагноз, а затем мы начали лечение. Так что не говорите мне, что он внезапно скатился по показателям.

\- Возможно он попросту отвлёкся? – решил высказаться один из учителей, - У него произошли изменения в личной жизни. Он не выполняет порученных заданий. Вот, например, я задал написать реферат о какой-нибудь важной проблеме в современном мире, как например, аборты или однополые браки, так его выполнила только пятая часть учеников. А Стайлз просто не принёс, и всё. Мне кажется, что он считает, что теперь и учиться не надо, раз он стал частью стаи Хейл.

Талия уже было открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос об этом странном предположении, но заметила, что шерифа Стилински буквально потряхивает от едва сдерживаемого гнева.

\- Его реферат, - начал он, стараясь говорить нормальным тоном и не сорваться в крик, - была о степени жестокости полиции в сравнении при недавнем инциденте в Доме престарелых, когда полицейский застрелил одного из стариков и при разгоне демонстрации студентов, когда толпу молодёжи разгоняли слезоточивым газом. Я знаю об этом, потому что сам проверял его реферат и _корректировал_ несколько абзацев. И что интересно, я заметил, что он распечатал его в двух экземплярах. А когда я спросил зачем он это сделал, то он мне ответил «На всякий случай». Интересно, к какому именно случаю он готовился? Может к тому, что вы выкинете его реферат на помойку, поставив неуд, лишь бы не рассматривать его работу надлежащим образом?

Учитель, казалось, был очень озадачен таким ответом Тома, потеряв дар речи. Талия посмотрела на директора и сказала:

\- Значит, будем проверять документацию по всем предметам. Есть ли ещё претензии не по успеваемости?

Все молчали, но Талия перевела взгляд на тихую и незаметную женщину, что сидела в дальнем углу комнаты, почти не поднимая головы. Талия кивнула, обращаясь к ней:

\- Мисс…

\- Эм, Шиффер, - ответила ей женщина.

\- Вы тоже обучаете Стайлза?

\- Да, я учитель математики. А также веду класс по углубленному изучению алгебры и тригонометрии.

\- Каковы успехи Стайлза по вашему предмету?

Учительница немного сникла под пристальным взглядом директора Стаффорда, а затем кашлянула.

\- Я, э-э-э… мне надо свериться с журналом, чтобы быть точно уверенной, но мне кажется его показатели, хгм, снизились.

При этом окончание её фразы прозвучало вопросительно, а не утвердительно.

\- Он не выполнял заданного? – переспросила Талия.

\- Ну, да, - кивнула Шиффер, - а иногда просто опаздывал со сдачей домашней работы, объясняя тем, что другие ученики портили или воровали её. Но я всегда говорила ему, что это не важно, потому, что раз она сохранилась у него на ноутбуке, то он всегда мог распечатать всё заново и принести мне до конца дня. Мне казалось, что он сканировал и хранил у себя домашнее задание по всем предметам, так что для него не составляло труда просто взять и распечатать.

\- Значит для вас нормально то, что ученики портят друг другу домашнюю работу, - подвела итог Талия.

\- Нет… простите? Ну, я имею в виду… Как-то раз я лично была свидетелем того, как другие ученики откровенно вредили ему. Наверное потому, что ревновали. И мне… эм-м-м… я решила не быть с ним такой строгой и скрупулёзной, позволяя некоторую слабину…

\- Благодарю вас, мисс Шиффер, - Талия вновь повернулась к Тому, - Мне кажется следует взглянуть на то, что хранится в памяти ноутбука твоего сына.  Если он действительно сканировал всё, тогда у нас будут доказательства, фиксированные по датам создания или последнего сохранения документов, – затем она посмотрела на Финстока. Тот сидел, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку стула с видом человека, полностью отрешённого от реальности, в то время как остальные учителя периодически бросали на него взгляды. - Мистер Финсток, я впервые вижу, что вы просто так тихо и спокойно сидите на своём месте, и за всё это время и словечка не вымолвили. Это не похоже на вас. Либо вы уже одной ногой в могиле, либо вам были даны чёткие указания сидеть и не сметь открывать рта, верно? Насколько мне известно, в этом году Стайлз должен был посещать ваши тренировки. И каковы у него успехи?

Финсток потер ладонью затылок и пожал плечами.

\- А никак. Он был всего лишь на паре занятий за этот месяц. И это весьма благоразумный поступок с его стороны.

Директор Стаффорд с негодованием посмотрел на него, а Талия была невозмутима.

\- Почему? – уточнила она.

\- А вы видели эти раздевалки? – переспросил Финсток, - Да это просто арена для боёв без правил, где каждый стремиться самоутвердится, разрушая нечто прекрасное и хрупкое. И, видимо, в этом году этим нечто и стал Стилински.

Шериф нахмурился.

\- Вы говорите так, как будто ему угрожало что-то в физическом плане.

\- Естественно, - кивнул Финсток, - и в классе тоже. Волейбольным мячом в лицо – ой, извини, Стилинки. Локтем в живот – ой, прости, Стилински, - вновь пожал плечами Финсток, - да, можно сказать, что я контролирую их, но у меня только два глаза и  сорок маленьких ублюдков в одном классе, а так же учебный план, которому я должен следовать. Я не могу гарантировать его безопасность и уж точно не хочу быть ответственным за то, что сына шерифа прибьют на моих занятиях. Так что когда он перестал приходить, я просто подумал, что у парня сработал инстинкт выживания и отпустил его с богом.

\- Но вы же должны были письменно зафиксировать пропуски, чего не сделали, - заметила Талия, - но с другой стороны, вы должны были и письменно сообщить об угрозе жизни для ученика, чего, опять таки, не было сделано, - подвела она итог, - Я хочу видеть документы. Академические, дисциплинарные, всё и немедленно.

Стаффорд беспокойно заёрзал на своём стуле.

\- А Стайлз официально уже присоединился к вашей стае? Он подписал все документы?

Глаза Талии вспыхнули алым, но голос не дрогнул, прозвучав веско и убедительно:

-Нет. И _вам всем очень повезло_ , что он _не успел_ этого сделать.

\- Но если юридически он ещё не в вашей стае, то у вас нет права доступа к этим документам…

\- У неё может и нет, а вот у меня, да, - прервал его Том, - и для вас же будет лучше, если вы немедленно отправитесь за ними. И я пойду с вами. Не хочу, чтобы из документов что-то пропало или они как-то ещё подверглись хоть малейшим изменениям прежде, чем мы сможем изучить их, – с этими словами он встал, чётко давая понять, что следует пойти за ними незамедлительно.  

Поняв, что у него нет иного выхода, Стаффорд подчинился и пошёл за личным делом Стайлза, а шериф последовал за ним по пятам. Они вернулись минут через пять и Том держал в руках  папку. Положив её на стол перед Талией, он предложил:

\- Почему бы не начать с дисциплинарных взысканий? А я пока быстро съезжу домой и привезу ноутбук моего сына, чтобы продолжить потом сверять академические данные.

Все учителя в конференц-зале вздрогнули, а Талия кивнула с непроницаемым видом:

\- Да, отличное предложение.

Дав Талии на изучение документов достаточно времени, Том успел съездить домой, а на обратном пути заскочил за парой стаканчиков кофе для них. И решил особо не торопиться, чтобы Талия смогла хорошенько «промариновать» виновных и заставить их нервничать. Когда же он возвратился и вошёл в конференц-зал, то Талия выглядела очень грозно, сердито сжав челюсти. Он подошёл к ней и молча поставил стакан с кофе на край стола, а она, подняв взгляд от бумаг, кивком поблагодарила его.

\- Двадцать шесть задержаний со дня  Церемонии и по настоящий момент, - сообщила она Тому, - и все, кроме шести, не имеют под собой никаких оснований и не подтверждены никакими документами. Какая чушь. Так что их просто вычёркиваем и переходим к тем, что подкреплены документально. Плюс две докладных записки на имя директора. Эти наказания были выданы мистерами Харрис, Хименес и мисс Блаквелл, - при этом она поочерёдно указала на учителей химии, истории и английского языка.

\- А по какой причине были вынесены наказания? – решил уточнить Том.

\- Три за опоздание и/или самовольное покидание класса, два за оскорбление и одно за то, что уснул на уроке, - пояснила она, - всё довольно серьёзно. И без подлога. Докладную написала мисс Блаквелл о том, что Стайлз обозвал её нецензурно и господин Харрис о том, что сел на кнопку и обвинил в этом Стайлза, хотя как по мне, так это отдаёт совсем уж ребячеством и неоригинально, не говоря уже о том, что данное обвинение полностью бездоказательно. Итак, вот мы и определили фронт работ. Теперь, когда все в сборе мы можем приступить к рассмотрению каждого из них.

\- Ну, то есть…- начал мямлить Стаффорд.

\- Очевидно, что не в наших силах вернуться назад во времени и отменить все эти наказания, - перебила его Талия, - так что те, что не подкреплены документально, следует просто удалить из личного дела. Немедленно.

Стаффорд поморщился, но кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Остальные же следует оставить для рассмотрения и прений, - продолжила она, - но мне хотелось бы услышать версию Стайлза по каждому, я подчёркиваю, каждому нареканию. А потом уже вынесу вердикт. Но больше всего на данный момент я обеспокоена вопиющим системным игнорированием личной безопасности Стайлза. Опять же, я не в состоянии вернуться назад во времени и пресечь это на корню. Однако в моих силах сделать следующее: если с завтрашнего дня я увижу ещё хоть один новый синяк у Стайлза, то, _поверьте мне на слово_ , я так _затаскаю всех вас_ _по судам_ , что вы, желая выбраться из этого ада, сами закопаетесь в землю, пожалев, что вообще на свет родились. У нас ещё существуют законы, которым должны следовать все педагоги, не взирая на личности, и, прежде всего, им, педагогам, следует следить за тем, чтобы ученики не поубивали друг друга, а тем более во время учебного процесса или на территории школы. Надеюсь я очень доходчиво донесла своё мнение.

\- Д-д-да, конечно, - едва проблеял в ответ Стаффорд.

\- Теперь о частном, - продолжила Талия ледяным тоном, - наказание за то, что Стайлз покинул класс без разрешения. От мистера Хименес. Я отлично помню тот день. Стайлз довольно рано вернулся из школы. И мне день запомнился именно потому, что он впервые пришёл к нам без Дерека. Стайлз был чем-то очень расстроен. Что-то произошло в тот день и мне хотелось бы знать что.

Хименес кашлянул.

\- Если мне память не изменяет, то в этот день некоторые из учеников … отметили несостоятельность отношений его и вашего сына.

\- В смысле? – переспросила Талия, едва сумев погасить алые блики в глазах.

\- Э-э-э…физическая привлекательность и…несоответствие между ними…с точки зрения…- Хименес замолк, не в состоянии закончить фразу под тяжелыми взглядами обоих родителей.

На удивление продолжила за него мисс Шиффер.

\- Один из учеников записал разговор Стайлза с другом, где тот делился очень личным отношением к Дереку, а затем прокрутил эту запись по внутри-школьной системе оповещения.

\- Гос-споди, - выдохнул Том, чувствуя почти физическую боль, как от удара кулаком в живот, - я удивлён, что он с моста не спрыгнул после этого. Вы понимаете, что это был его _день рождения_? – добавил он и почти все присутствующие вздрогнули, кроме, впрочем, Харриса.

\- Ну, это же ясно, нет? – продолжила Шиффер, слегка покраснев, - Ну, то, что подростки, а тем более юноши… они всегда это делают. Сравнивают. И нет ничего противоестественного, что он нашёл Дерека очень привлекательным, и, эм, очень ясно выразил мысли вслух.

 - А кто организовал эту передачу? – тихо спросила Талия.

 - Я, э-э-э… боюсь мы не можем знать это наверняка, - ответил Стаффорд.

\- Значит, вы хотите меня убедить в том, что любой ученик в состоянии зайти в преподавательскую и по собственному желанию использовать систему громкого оповещения, и при этом его никто не остановит? – продолжила она, - И что вы понятия не имеете, кто бы это мог быть?

 - Мнэ-э-э… ну да, - неуверенно кивнул Стаффорд.

 Талия пригвоздила его к месту горящим алым взглядом альфы и буравила с пару минут, прежде чем снова заговорила:

\- Ладно, я разберусь с этим позже. А пока вернёмся к наказанию и к этой записи. Мистер Хименес, - обратилась она к учителю, - когда вы услышали эту запись, надеюсь, вы незамедлительно приняли меры по пресечению преследования Стайлза со стороны одноклассников?

 - Да, конечно, - ответил Хименес.

 - _Ложь_ , - без паузы парировала Талия, - и на счёт наказания двумя днями позже…

 - Подождите, вашу ж мать, - прервал её Том, - вы сейчас хотите мне сказать, что Стайлз был в классе, когда кто-то запустил запись личной беседы по внутренней связи, а вы просто стояли и _ничего_ не делали?! – его голос сорвался в крик, - Разве в классах, мать вашу, нет кнопки выключения этих грёбаных динамиков?! Или вы не в состоянии были нажать на кнопку, ну или, например, переключить на музыку, а продолжали стоять и слушать, предпочитая засунуть пальцы себе в зад, но лишь бы не пользоваться ими?

 Стаффорд кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Я уверен, что мистер Хименес сделал всё от него зависящее для того, чтобы…

 - Это херня, и _вы знаете_ , что порете херню! - взъярился Том, обращаясь к директору, - И даже не смейте рта раскрыть, науськивая его о том, что он должен будет ответить мне в _суде._ Или что вы примерно накажете его, наложив выговор за бездействие. Я хочу, чтобы ты _немедленно вышвырнул его под зад_ _пин_ …

 - Том, - остановила его Талия, - пожалуйста, успокойся и присядь. Обещаю, мы ещё вернёмся к мистеру Хименесу буквально через пару минут. А сейчас хотелось бы узнать о наказании, которое получил Стайлз через два дня за то, что обозвал мистера Хименеса… - она покосилась на запись в личном деле, - напыщенным членоголовым придурком.

 Шериф Стилински чуть не подавился своим кофе.

 - Мне кажется, что это весьма правильное определение, соответствующее истине, так что наказание неоправданно, - и с этими словами Талия разорвала докладную, что была пришита к делу Стайлза.

 - Э-э-э, - ошарашенно выдал на это Стаффорд. А Талия лишь глянула на него, на мгновение выпустив из-под контроля силу Альфы, - да, да, всё верно, - согласился он, придавленный её взглядом, полыхающим алым, полный необузданной животной ярости.

 - Теперь я просто уверена в том, что никто и не собирался никого останавливать в тот день, - подвела итог Талия, - потому что ответ очевиден, и это уже не обсуждается. Вы все с наслаждением смотрели на унижение Стайлза. И я не хочу слышать ваших насквозь лживых оправданий. Повторюсь только, что впредь я не намерена это терпеть, и не позволю аналогичному случиться. Всё ясно?

 - Да, - неохотно согласился Стаффорд, съёживаясь в своём кресле.

 - Теперь что касается наказания, – продолжила Талия, обращаясь напрямую к директору, - Я готова прикрыть на всё глаза, если бы вы смогли дисциплинировать и впредь держать в узде своих учеников. Но я, честно говоря, не уверена в том, что у вас это получится, и что они послушают такую сволочь как вы, а не пошлют куда подальше. Но почему бы и нет? Посмотрим. И Стайлз не будет отчислен за эту драку.

 Стаффорд, похоже, был готов сквозь землю провалиться или оказаться где-нибудь далеко, где угодно, но только бы подальше от полыхающей гневом волчицы.

\- Я.. да… мы… - лишь только смог он выдавить из себя, заикаясь и чуть не падая в обморок от её светящегося алым взгляда, а когда Талия перестала на него смотреть, сумел-таки найти слова,  – Да, наказывать его, вероятно, будет чрезмерно и излишне.

 - А почему бы тогда не зачесть ему все те часы, что он провел во время этих так называемых «наказаний»? – тут же предложила Талия.

 - Э-э-э, это разумное и логичное предложение, - немедленно согласился Стаффорд.

 - Что же касается мистера Харриса, который вероятно был… или не был свидетелем драки, - Талия повернулась к Харрису и вновь присела за стол, облокачиваясь на столешницу и опираясь подбородком на переплетённые пальцы, - так вы утверждаете, что вас там не было.

 - Верно, - ответил Харрис, а его лицо пошло красными пятнами.

 - И вы готовы подтвердить это, присягнув в суде.

 - Безусловно, - усмехнулся Харрис.

 - Значит, если Джексон заявит о том, что Стайлз первым на него напал и затеял драку, а он всего лишь защищался, то у него не будет ни одного юридически состоятельного свидетеля, который смог бы подтвердить его слова, не так ли?

 Харрис только сейчас осознал всю глубину той жопы, в которую он сам себя загнал.

\- Ну, э-э-э, я…

 - Вот и ладушки, - кивнула ему Талия зубасто улыбаясь, - а теперь мы можем заняться вопросами успеваемости. – При этом она собрала все оставшиеся документы, которые рассматривала при дисциплинарных взысканиях, и вернула их в личное дело Стайлза. Пока Том отсутствовал, она получила Классный журнал, в котором были собраны все отметки по всем предметам, в том числе и углубленным. И нахмурилась, сверяя отметки в журнале со списком его посещаемости, что-то помечая для себя.

 На ноутбуке Стайлза все файлы были тщательно классифицированы и сохранены. В папке на рабочем столе, которая называлась «Домашнее задание» были созданы отдельные папки по предметам, в каждой из которых, соответственно хранились файлы уже  по датам сдачи домашнего задания. Талия мельком просмотрела несколько, отметив, что это были не сканы, а просто фото с телефона и довольно хорошего качества. Всё читалось просто отлично. После этого она приступила непосредственно к сверке дат, отмечая в журнале те, что она нашла в папках.

В зале висела полная тишина. Том вполглаза наблюдал за её действиями, но не вмешивался. Остальные тихо сидели на своих местах, лишь изредка позволяя себе поёрзать. Наконец Талия закончила и вынесла вердикт:

\- Я нашла всю домашнюю работу, которую делал Стайлз. Доказательства тут, в файлах, и даты полностью совпадают. Мне кажется очень глупым предполагать, что Стайлз сделал домашнее задание, а на следующий день передумал его сдавать. А вам?

 Никто не проронил ни слова.

 - Молчание – знак согласия, а значит единогласно, - решила Талия,- Таким образом все эти задания должны быть приняты, как будто он сдал их вовремя, а его оценки пересчитаны. Кроме того… - она указала на оценки, которые уже были выставлены в журнал, - эти задания, которые вы уже _приняли_ и _оценили_ будут подвергнуты переаттестации. Но не вами. Я созову консилиум из учителей, у которых учится моя дочь. По результатам их и ваших оценок будет выведен средний балл, который и будет проставлен в личном деле Стайлза. Кроме этого при каждом итоговом тесте, который Стайлз будет сдавать в этом году, будет присутствовать учитель из школы по моему выбору, а затем перепроверит результаты вашей работы, прежде чем будет проставлена итоговая оценка по любому из предметов, - она оглядела зал, - это понятно?

 Стаффорд кивнул, отвечая за всех.

\- А что относительно его грядущей посещаемости?

 - Я не вижу оснований для наказания его за то, что он пропустит те занятия, где его так или иначе ущемляют в моральном либо физическом плане, - внесла предложение Талия, - до тех пор, пока учителя не наведут строгий порядок, соответствующий общешкольным стандартам. Единственным исключением мне видится урок физической культуры… - в задумчивости она постучала кончиком ручки по столу, - Тренер Финсток, готовы ли вы зачесть Стайлзу факультативное обучение?

 - В смысле? – переспросил он, не понимая, о чём идёт речь.

 - Моя дочь Лора согласилась обучить Стайлза азам самообороны. По сути это потребует физической нагрузки соизмеримой с занятиями спортом или тренировкой на тренажёрах. Вы можете понаблюдать за одним или несколькими их тренировками и тогда дать ответ. Поскольку он пропустил очень много часов по вашему предмету, то оставшуюся часть он отработает, занимаясь в тренажерном зале всё лето, когда остальная школа уйдёт на каникулы.

 В ответ Финсток вновь пожал плечами:

\- Звучит вполне приемлемо.

 - Отлично, - Талия закрыла журнал и положила его на личное дело Стайлза, - с этим мы разобрались.

 Том указал пальцем на Хименеса:

\- Я не закончил. С ним.

 - Ах, да, - Талия посмотрела на учителя несколько секунд, раздумывая, - Мистер Хименес, я буду откровенна с вами. Поверьте моему огромному юридическому опыту, продолжать работать здесь для вас теперь станет очень проблематичным. И решение вам надо принять сейчас, до того как это сделают другие за вас, перечёркивая всё в вашей жизни. Это сложно будет сделать, учитывая сколько правил вы _уже нарушили_ , считая себя выше даже законов божьих. И если уж совсем откровенно, то я могла бы уволить не только вас, но и половину школы, за исключением мисс Шиффер и тренера Финстока за то, что «теряли» домашние задания Стайлза. Или за занижение оценок, что будет обязательно доказано, в чём я ничуть не сомневаюсь. Но, тем не менее, я знаю, что не стоит перегибать палку, пользуясь всей той властью, что мне дана. Так что, мистер Хименес,  я не стану просить директора Стаффорда уволить вас, – она подняла руку, жестом останавливая все возможные возражения Тома, - Но на вашем месте я бы уволилась по собственному желанию и, надеюсь, заявление от вас ляжет на стол директору не позднее утра понедельника. Потому, что если его не будет там, то, боюсь, ваша жизнь очень легко может измениться к худшему, причём с не меньшей лёгкостью, с какой вы испортили жизнь Стайлзу. Вы меня поняли?

 Хименес нервно сглотнул.

\- Я не буду этого делать и вы не вправе угрожать мне, - с вызовом ответил он.

 - Вам решать как дальше жить, не мне, - лишь спокойно ответила ему Талия, поднимаясь, - а если вы всё же решите уволиться, то _советую_ вам поискать работу _за пределами_ Бикон-Хиллс. Мне кажется, что вам не очень понравится и дальше жить в этом округе. Конечно же, это только _моё предположение_. Дамы, господа. Желаю всем приятных выходных, - попрощалась она со всеми и повернулась к шерифу Стилински, - Ну что, всё, мы со всем закончили?

\- Да, думаю со всем, - согласился Том, а потом посмотрел на неё, предлагая, - Пошли завтракать? 

~ ~ ~ ~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: После столь «бурных» по событиям глав не помешает просто немного расслабиться. ^ _ ^  
> И от переводчика: дорогие читатели, у этого прекрасного англоязычного Автора есть Tumblr. gingersnapwolves.tumblr.com   
>  Вэлком и туда тоже)))  
> И всех с наступающим 2016 годом, чуваки!

Стайлз проснулся очень рано и был немного дезориентирован, не понимая где он. Всё тело ныло, да и чувствовал он себя как будто с бодунища, что вероятно, было последствием принятого вчера наркотического обезболивающего. Но постепенно вчерашний день начал всплывать в его памяти. Окна в комнате Дерека выходили на запад, так что первые лучи солнца точно не потревожили бы их, даже если бы и проникли сквозь плотно задёрнутые шторы. Стайлз зевнул и немного поёрзал. Он всегда спал в позе звезды, раскинувшись по кровати, и не собирался менять своих привычек. Сейчас он лежал на спине, широко раскинув руки и ноги. Но при этом всё же чувствовалась тяжесть на животе, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшейся рукой Дерека. А носом и губами оборотень утыкался в сгиб шеи Стайлза.

  
Не смотря на то, что Стилински очень хотелось остаться тут, в объятиях Дерека до скончания веков и разбудить свою пару нежным поцелуем, утро всё же следовало начинать с уборной. Зов природы был сильнее любви. Так что Стайлз медленно и аккуратно выпутался из загребущих конечностей Дерека и пошёл искать ванную комнату. В доме было темно и тихо. Сделав своё дело он вновь поплёлся в спальню, чтобы застать Дерека нахмурившимся от того, что он не чувствовал рядом свою пару, но так и не проснувшимся. Стайлз улыбнулся и вновь скользнул к нему под одеяло, утыкаясь лбом о подбородок Дерека и блаженно закрывая глаза.

  
Но на этот раз он не уснул. Стайлз не помнил точно во сколько вчера вырубился, но сейчас он явно выспался. Мысли лениво блуждали у него в голове, раскладывая по полочкам информацию, что была им получена вчера об оборотнях, стае и всём остальном, невольно сравнивая с тем, что уже хранилось в его памяти. Ему ещё долго надо было всё систематизировать, чтобы окончательно прийти к основополагающим выводам и запомнить важные моменты жизни стаи.

  
Передумав обо всём, что стоило его внимания и заскучав, он решил немного потискать Дерека. По крайней мере это простое действие должно было занять его до тех пор, пока у него не будет возможности встать и принять свой Аддерал. Да и это было лучше, чем лежать брёвнышком и ничего не делать. Дерек сонно потёрся щетиной о лоб Стайлза, немного поскуливая совсем как счастливый щенок, и выдохнул, прежде чем открыть глаза.

  
\- Доброе утро, - тихо прошептал он и потёрся щекой по щеке Стайлза, замерев на мгновение, - день четвёртый, идеальное начало.  
\- Начинать день с щекотанья щетины не так идеально, как с обнимашек, - возразил Стайлз, но всё же в ответ потёрся о щеку Дерека.  
\- Ох, как же хорошо, - выдохнул Дерек, обнимая Стайлза и ложась сверху, накрывая его всем своим телом, - ты можешь себе представить, как я сейчас счастлив?  
Стайлз улыбнулся и начал размышлять вслух:  
\- Счастлив как древние мореходы, которые после долгого плавания слышат возглас «Земля!»? Счастлив как в детстве утром на Рождество? Счастлив как…  
\- Счастлив как никто и никогда, и только ты смог сделать меня самым счастливым на всём белом свете. А теперь хватит кормить соловья баснями, пришло время утреннего кофе.   
С этими словами Дерек наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза медленно и нежно. Стайлз в ответ зарылся пальцами в волосы Дерека, но ответил ему с гораздо большим энтузиазмом. Поцелуй из мягкого и нежного вмиг стал жадным и отчаянным стоило Стайлзу прильнуть к Дереку и запустить свои шаловливые лапки под его футболку, добираясь до оголённой кожи. Но Дерек тоже не остался в долгу, приласкав пальцами заголившийся бок Стайлза, где футболка задралась.   
\- _О, Господи Иисусе_ , - выдохнул Стайлз, разрывая поцелуй, выгибаясь дугой и стискивая Дерека так, что пальцы буквально впились ему в спину, - Ты…это нечестно.  
\- Сказал человек, который вчера при всех приставал ко мне и лапал за грудь, - фыркнул Дерек, продолжая спускаться поцелуями вниз по линии челюсти Стайлза.  
\- Я не виноват, вчера я был на наркотиках, и боже ж мой, тебе понравилось, так что даю тебе зелёный свет, «ты люби меня везде, восемнадцать мне уже»,- усмехнулся Стайлз, откидывая голову и давая Дереку лучший доступ.  
\- Если всегда будет как сейчас, - продолжил Дерек, утыкаясь носом Стайлзу в местечко под ухом, - то, боюсь, у нас не будет времени ни на что другое, даже на еду.  
\- Не-е-ет, - застонал Стайлз, едва не теряя голову от лавины ощущений, закоротивших мозги, и зарываясь пальцами одной руки в волосы Дерека, а второй пытаясь облапать его по всей спине, - нет, нет, оу, нет, не уходи. Я хочу быть с тобой. Так. Навечно. Знаешь, у тебя охренительная спальня, и, чувак, почему ты _до сих пор одет_ , зачем вообще тебе нужна _эта_ _грёбанная одежда_ …   
\- Потому, что без неё и без своего меха я замёрзну, - пояснил Дерек, улыбаясь.  
\- Никогда, только не со мной. Я не дам тебе замерзнуть и приложу _всё_ своё умение и силы, чтобы согреть тебя, - выдохнул Стайлз счастливо улыбаясь с абсолютно шальным взглядом и уже обеими руками крепко обнимая Дерека, а затем продолжил энергично шарить по его широкой спине и собираясь подарить горячий поцелуй.   
\- Верю, - рассмеялся Дерек, но не позволил себя поцеловать, отстраняясь, - так что у нас на завтрак?  
\- Ты. _Еда может подождать_ , - выдохнул Стайлз, вновь выгибаясь и потираясь своими бёдрами о бёдра Дерека, и тот не смог сдержать стона от этого недвусмысленного движения,- О, да, это так… я…,- лишь смог чуть не проскулить он, продолжая вжиматься бёдрами и явно желая большего.   
Дерек позволил себе насладиться этими мгновениями абсолютного обоюдного желания, так же отвечая Стайлзу и подаваясь ему навстречу, как бы обещая дать _больше_ , но потом остановил себя, разжал объятия и скатился со Стайлза.  
\- Нет.   
\- Что, о боже, но почему, - обиженно застонал Стайлз и попытался навалиться на Дерека и распластаться на нём.  
Но Дерек не позволил ему и этого, резко садясь на кровати.  
\- Нет. Ты не можешь отдаться мне, пока не научишься себя защищать. Никаких игрищ и совместных оргазмов.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением на лице, потеряв дар речи.  
\- Ты сейчас на полном серьёзе? – не веря переспросил он, продолжая неотрывно смотреть Дереку в глаза, - Гос-споди, ты просто _ужасен_ , - наконец застонал Стайлз, понимая, что сейчас Дерек серьёзен как никогда и его не переубедить.  
\- Это потому, что я люблю тебя, - ответил Дерек, чуть склоняясь к Стайлзу, а затем подвинулся к краю кровати и спустил ноги. – И заметь, в этой комнате сейчас ты не единственный несчастный.  
Стайлз вновь посмотрел на него, а потом резко вскочил, принимая решение:  
\- Я, – заявил он с чувством, приводя крайний весомый довод и пытаясь всё же развести своего оборотня на секс, - пойду сейчас в душ. И буду там голый. _Сам_с_собою…_ , – с этими словами он тоже сполз с кровати, встал на ноги и сладко потянулся, - И в душе я займусь кое-чем, чем можно было бы заняться вдвоём, но нет, _тихо_сам_с_собою_правою_рукою_ , вот!  
\- Отлично, - согласился Дерек, приподнимая брови, - а я буду здесь. Тоже один. Думая о тебе и твоём члене. В душе. И _как только ты обучишься азам самообороны_ , лишь тогда я смогу составить тебе компанию, – наконец закончил он свою мысль и, сев прямо, сложил руки на коленях и сжал кулаки, лишь бы устоять и не поддаться соблазну, прикоснувшись к Стайлзу.  
\- Просто заебись! – в сердцах не сдержался Стайлз, захлопнув за собой дверь в ванную.

  
Но спустя двадцать минут, когда он вышел из ванной комнаты, приняв душ, Стайлз уже успел успокоиться и смириться с поражением, принимая причину упорства Дерека. Мужик сказал - мужик сделал, и никак иначе.

  
У Стайлза не было сменной одежды, так что пришлось ему надевать то, в чём он был накануне. За эти двадцать минут Дерек так же успел наспех принять душ в одной из душевых комнат их дома и переодеться, встречаясь со Стайлзом в своей спальне, и никак не реагируя на его провокационный взгляд.  
\- Мужик, я голоден, - выдал Стайлз, решив сменить тему и не провоцировать Дерека.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что с утра кто-то сбегал в магазин за покупками, так что придётся подъедать что осталось, - пожал плечами Дерек, подразумевая, что они смогут найти что-нибудь съедобное в холодильнике и разогреть это в микроволновке.  
\- Боже, как вы вообще жили до сих пор и не померли с голоду? – задал чисто риторический вопрос Стайлз, - Уж можно же соорудить гренок или оладушек, имея даже минимум необходимых ингредиентов.   
\- Оладушки? – тут же навострил уши Дерек, - Для оладушек наверняка всё найдётся. Я даже готов взять в руки венчик и взбивать, только прикажи, - кивнул Дерек, обнимая Стайлза и выходя с ним из спальни.

  
Стайлз лишь усмехнулся и позволил ему увлечь себя вниз по лестнице, спускаясь бок о бок. Часы показывали десять утра. Стая занималась своими обычными утренними делами выходного дня. Дети смотрели мультфильмы по телеку, а Джонатан, одетый в халат, присматривал за ними, расположившись на диване. Лора собирала грязное бельё в корзину, планируя поставить стирку. Кора, одетая по-домашнему в широкую майку и шорты, так же сидела на диване, чуть не уткнувшись носом в игрушку на своем мобильном. Аарон расположился за столом на кухне, разгадывая кроссворд в газете. Талии и Питера нигде не было видно, так что картина была вполне пасторальной для обыкновенного тихого семейного утра.

  
Перво-наперво глотнув свежезаваренного кофеваркой кофе, Стайлз приступил к инспекции холодильника. Нашлись яйца, молоко и хлеб, так что их вполне хватало на гренки. Но всех яиц не хватило бы на омлет, учитывая какую толпу голодных оборотней ему предстояло накормить завтраком. Да, стоило внести яйца в список покупок. Стайлз потянулся было к своему телефону, но потом вспомнил, что тот разбит и представлял собой лишь несколько кусков пластика, да и к тому же находился сейчас в полицейском участке как улика. Так что Стайлз опустил руку и вздохнул. «Хватит о грустном, мне надо поискать ещё один источник белка на завтрак», - одёрнул он сам себя, продолжая инспекцию в холодильнике. В морозилке нашлось пара пакетов с колбасками для жарки. Так что Стайлз положил их в микроволновку размораживаться.

  
Дерек решил не слоняться по кухне и не путаться под ногами, раз уж не мог помочь Стайлзу с готовкой, так что он решил чуть позже уйти в гостиную и присоединился к остальным членам стаи, ожидающим кормёжки. Да и запах жаренного мяса, особенно жареного в масле, он не очень любил. Но готов был терпеть, понимая, что без этого никак. 

\- А где мама? – спросил он Аарона, интересуясь, не показывается ли она на глаза во имя благополучия Стайлза или нашла благовидный предлог не завтракать с ними. Обычно по выходным они все собирались вместе. И не смотря на то, что Талия была весьма занятой женщиной, но для своей семьи она всегда находила время.  
\- Она лишь сказала, что кое-что сделает и вернётся, - беспечно ответил Аарон и лишь на мгновение оторвался от своего кроссворда, чтобы глянуть на то, как Стайлз стукнул яйцом о край миски, разбивая его.

  
Дерек знал, что отец это сделал для того, чтобы отследить реакцию Стайлза, но на эту новость Стайлз никак не отреагировал. Да и от отца веяло спокойствием. Хотя Дерек знал, что понятие «кое-что» могло варьироваться от «пойти купить рулон туалетной бумаги» до «спланировать убийство шести человек». Уточнять было бесполезно и прямого ответа он всё равно не получил бы.

  
\- Но мне всё же стоит включить её в планы на завтрак?- неуверенно переспросил Стайлз, пересчитывая ломтики хлеба, которые собирался обжарить в яично-молочной смеси.  
\- Да, мне кажется, что она скоро вернётся, - кивнул Аарон, - ну, а если и не успеет, то несколько гренок точно не будут лишними.  
\- Ты наверно имел в виду, что они точно долго не просуществуют, - вынес вердикт Дерек, доставая из шкафа себе пакетик чая, чтобы заварить его в кружке.  
\- Кстати, раз ты там, то посмотри, сколько у нас осталось чая. Я собираюсь составить список покупок и не надо ли также внести туда и чай, - сказал Стайлз, обращаясь к Дереку, а потом замолчал на мгновение, - боже, я говорю как настоящая _домохозяйка_.   
\- Лишь потому, что ты знаешь как навести порядок на кухне? Господи, мы все помрем если не от отравления, то наверняка от голода после того, как ты уедешь учиться в колледж. Ты должен будешь командовать кем-нибудь из нас по скайпу. Наверное Корой, - Дерек на мгновение задумался, - хотя нет, она наверняка тоже будет учиться.  
\- Лора уж точно безнадёжна, - фыркнул Стайлз.  
\- Я всё слышу! – тут же отозвалась Лора из гостиной.  
\- Я знаю!- крикнул ей в ответ Стайлз и подмигнул Дереку, - Погоди, ты сказал, что я уеду в колледж? Я же не… а что обычно делают члены стаи в этих случаях? Уезжают из города после окончания школы?  
Дерек в ответ тоже подмигнул ему.  
\- Ну да. Не все, но многие. Я вот не поехал никуда, но это не значит, что и ты должен поступить так же. Бикон-Хиллс ещё не весь мир.  
\- Я учился в Рутгерсе, штат Нью-Джерси, - вставил свои пять копеек Аарон, не отрываясь от кроссворда.  
\- Я просто думал, что стая всегда должна быть едина, и что члены стаи всегда должны быть рядом, - пояснил Стайлз. - Неужели разлука с близкими не сводит вас с ума?   
\- Ещё как, - кивнул Аарон, - да, мы тратим целые состояния на поездки, но каждое появление дома равносильно празднику, да и гостям мы рады. Бывает и так, что оборотни образовывают временные стаи, свободные от каких либо финансовых обязательств с другими волками, лишь бы не быть в одиночестве и чувствовать кого-то рядом. И если пара уже найдена, то разлука с супругом просто невыносима. Путешествуя без стаи понимаешь, что учишься чему-то новому, набираешься жизненного опыта, учишься, заводишь новые знакомства. Но всегда возвращаешься домой, так что разлука временна.  
-Легко тебе рассуждать, - поправила отца Лора, проходя мимо кухни с охапкой полотенец и добавила, обращаясь уже к Стайлзу, - мама пошла в Колумбийский, чтобы они смогли жить вместе, пока учились. А Джонатан как-то целый семестр учился за границей в Испании, и мне казалось, что я медленно схожу с умаааааааа…  
\- Всего лишь пару месяцев, - поправила её Кора из гостиной.  
\- Мелюзге слово не давали! – передразнила её Лора.  
\- Она разговаривала с ним по мобильному, который всё время был на зарядке, потому, что батарея не выдерживала, - кивнул Дерек.  
Аарон на секунду отвлекся от своего кроссворда, добавив:  
\- И спаси нас всех господь, если к ней попадала трубка от городского.  
\- Может хватит уже воспоминаний? – недовольно переспросила Лора и решила сменить тему, - Стайлз, а ты уже думал в какой колледж пойдешь?   
\- Э-м-м, ну пока нет, - замялся Стайлз, - Капеллу очень рекомендуют как кузню кадров ФБР, ту, что в Миннеаполисе. И Южный университет в Джорджии, но мне что-то не очень хочется в Джорджию. Я не уверен на сто процентов, что пойду в криминологию, но мой отец окончил университет Фресно тут, в Калифорнии, так что я думаю… я действительно пока не решил.  
\- Ну, у тебя же ещё есть время на раздумье, верно? – переспросил Дерек, - Тебе же не завтра школу заканчивать.  
\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз, а сам невольно помрачнел, думая о том, что возможно его выпрут под зад с «волчьим билетом»*, учитывая его скатившуюся под плинтус успеваемость и вчерашнюю драку. Он знал, что все волки в доме почувствовали его напряженность, ведь могли учуять эмоции, особенно ту, когда от кого-то пахло недовольством. Так что он просто замолчал, игнорируя то, как они на него посмотрели, ведь это было не их заботой, как он разрулит свои дела со школой. Да и колбаски уже разморозились, так что стоило уже напрямую заняться жаркой.  
\- Ну всё, теперь я пас, - заметил Дерек. Он и не пытался ничего скрывать, потому что вся стая была в курсе его проблем, возникшим после пожара. Поэтому он просто поцеловал Стайлза в лоб и ушёл в гостиную к остальным членам семьи.

  
Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед, но ничего не сказал, а лишь приступил к жарке. Лора начала сортировать бельё на стирку. Аарон продолжил разгадывать кроссворд и лишь время от времени отвлекал Стайлза, спрашивая его мнение по тем вопросам, в которых сам затруднялся. Стайлз уже вполне нормально чувствовал себя в компании Аарона, хотя появись сейчас Талия, ему нестерпимо захотелось бы дать дёру.

  
И, конечно же, она появилась тогда, когда оставалось буквально пять минут до того, как завтрак был бы уже готов, просто как почувствовала. Чему, впрочем, он не особо бы и удивился. Ведь она была оборотнем, и это был её дом, её стая. Но то, что за ней следом в дом вошёл шериф, настолько удивило Стайлза, что он чуть не выронил лопаточку, которой орудовал в сковородке.  
\- Папа? – удивился Стайлз, а затем поднял обе руки вверх, сознаваясь, - Моя добродетель всё ещё при мне, клянусь! Я всё так же непорочен и мне кажется, что Дерек чуть ли не в монашки меня записал, правда-правда.  
Из гостиной тут же донёсся голос Дерека:  
\- Я знаю, что ты не можешь быть монашкой. Монахини все женского пола и я абсолютно уверен, что ты к ним никакого отношения иметь не можешь.  
Его голос звучал приглушённо, потому, что он калачиком свернулся на диване, уткнувшись носом в колени Коре. Запах сестры перебивал остальные запахи, глуша обоняние, и тем самым позволял ему находиться в доме не взирая на неприятный аромат жареного мяса. Сейчас как никогда раньше он старался перебороть свои страхи и комплексы, потому что его пара была Хранителем очага, и он очень сильно хотел быть рядом со Стайлзом.

  
На эти восклицания шериф Стилински только головой покачал.  
\- Как скажете, - согласился он, - я рад слышать, что Дерек уважает твои желания.  
\- _Ох, если бы_ , - чуть не застонал Стайлз, - мы бы были уже «на третьей базе», если бы он _действительно_ уважал мои желания, и… оу, здравствуйте, миссис Хейл, мы тут, э-э-э-э, да не берите в голову, - он вдруг вспомнил о том, что Талия тоже тут и резко отвернулся к плите, заливаясь румянцем.   
Талия же не стала развивать эту тему, предложив:  
\- Сегодня просто замечательный день, так почему бы нам не позавтракать на заднем дворе под навесом веранды?  
Дерек же сделал себе мысленную заметку на будущее при самом удобном случае разъяснить Стайлзу насколько восприятие неприкосновенности частной жизни различно у оборотней и людей. У вервольфов никого не волнуют подробности, но если вдруг они о них слышат, то не реагируют, потому что вся стая и так в курсе, ведь не учуять просто нереально. Так что он продолжил, обращаясь к Стайлзу:  
\- Ты же знаешь почему, и знаешь, что не навсегда. - А затем он сел, прижимая к груди подушку, и посмотрел на мать, стоящую на пороге в кухню,- А где ты была? – обратился он уже к ней, стараясь, чтобы его вопрос звучал с должным любопытством и уважением, а не с подозрением, - Вы с шерифом были вместе, да?  
\- Я пошла поговорить с шерифом относительно той проблемы, что у меня возникла, - ответила Талия, - после всего того, что произошло вчера. И он решил составить нам компанию за завтраком.  
Стайлз не поднимал глаз и старался не смотреть на Талию и отца, прикладывая все силы для того, чтобы выглядеть как можно более беспечным. Он выключил плиту и начал выкладывать готовые колбаски на блюдо.  
Дерек поднялся с дивана.   
\- Пойду-ка пока приготовлю стол для нас всех, - сказал он, желая оказаться на свежем воздухе. Его Альфа только что соврала ему. Этот запах он хорошо знал: так пахла свежевскопанная земля, с легкой ноткой прелой листвы под ногами. И было предупреждение в её ответе. Не стоило сейчас допытываться до истины, ответы на все вопросы он получит и очень скоро, но не сейчас. И он не воспринимал её поступок как нечто плохое. Его мама приняла Стайлза в стаю, и искренне поприветствовала его, это было главным. Так что Дерек просто воспользовался случаем выйти на свежий воздух, очень надеясь, что вскоре Стайлз последует за ним, и они смогут хоть немного поговорить наедине.

  
То ли ему сопутствовала удача, то ли остальные члены стаи почувствовали шестым чувством то, что стоило дать им немного личного пространства и времени прямо тут и сейчас, но им никто не помешал. Кора лишь принесла стаканы и столовые приборы и вновь скрылась в доме. А затем появился Стайлз, неся два графина с лимонадом и охлаждённым чаем. Он посмотрел на Дерека, а потом отвел взгляд, застыв как напряженная струна.  
\- Они там… твой отец сейчас раскладывает гренки и скоро принесёт всё, а мы пока накроем тут на стол.  
Дерек расставил тарелки, а потом подошёл к Стайлзу, но не посмел прикоснуться к нему. Вместо этого он привычным уже жестом наоборот убрал руки за спину, чтобы не искушать ни себя, ни Стайлза.   
\- Я был не в курсе всего того, что бы сейчас не происходило, клянусь.

  
Он просто стоял и ждал, когда Стайлз подаст хоть какой-нибудь знак, разрешая прикоснуться к себе, позволив обнять. Была одна вещь, которую он уяснил как никогда точно: не торопить и не подталкивать Стайлза в том плане, что касалось доверия. И он знал, что тот факт, что Стайлз согласился стать его супругом ни на йоту не изменило ничего в самом Стайлзе. Стайлз был тем, кем всегда был.

  
\- Да? – переспросил Стайлз, заглянув ему в глаза. А потом попытался перевести всё в шутку, уточняя, - Даже тогда, тогда Кора пришла шпионить в мою школу?  
Плечи Дерека поникли, а он возвёл очи горе, тяжело выдыхая.  
\- Блядь. Я точно привяжу эту несносную девчонку к дереву в глуши и уйду, – а потом повторил чуть громче, - Кора, ты слышишь? Обещаю, что так и сделаю! – а затем всё же настороженно посмотрел на Стайлза, поясняя, - Я не хотел, чтобы она шпионила за тобой и узнал об этом позже, по факту свершившегося,- признавшись, Дерек опустил взгляд и почти прошептал, - Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я был так зол?   
\- Ну да.. я…, - Стайлз нервно обхватил себя руками, - я должен был рассказать тебе сам. Или папе. Или кому-нибудь ещё. Просто… я и так был достаточно жалок, чтобы ещё ниже пасть и просить о помощи оградить меня от этих придурков.  
Дерек тут же крепко обнял Стайлза, прижимая его к себе.  
\- Неправда, ты не жалок, - тихо выдохнул он в волосы Стайлзу, - я знаю, что ситуация была не такой, как ты предполагал изначально и что ты не мог предвидеть того, что случится. Но спроси ты меня сейчас, каким я вижу тебя, то слово «жалок» ты от меня точно не услышал бы, – на мгновение он замолк, просто вдыхая запах Стайлза и наслаждаясь им, - У тебя просто не было иного выхода. Ты не мог ни с кем поделиться. Если бы я был бы на твоём месте, я бы или загрыз их всех на хрен или рассказал бы всё маме.

  
Стайлз лишь крепче прижался к Дереку, но не посмел посмотреть на него, выдыхая:  
\- Вот о чём я тебе и твержу: твоя мама сейчас разгребает мои проблемы, нравится ли мне это или нет. И сомневаюсь, что после всего я уж так уж вырос в её глазах.  
\- Твой отец не сердится на неё. От него не пахло злостью или негодованием. А так было бы, если бы она сделала что-нибудь в ущерб тебе или как-то иначе принизила тебя. Твой отец никогда не боялся оборотней и сомневаюсь, что начнёт это делать сейчас. – Дерек крепче прижал к себе Стайлза, - И ты знаешь, наш вид уважает тех, кто в итоге смог выжить.  
\- Да, я в курсе, просто… - Стайлз слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Дереку, и выглядел больше задумчивым, чем несчастным, - ты же понимаешь, что я выдержал, потому, что не верил? Ведь… каждый _грёбанный_ день я мирился с этим дерьмом. Как щитом отгораживался от реальности, _веря_ в то, что это всё долбанная шутка. Что это всё нереально, _верил во что угодно_. Потому что видел во всём этом нереальном больше смысла, чем в том, что ты … действительно захочешь меня.  
Дерек понимающе кивнул.  
\- Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, почему все решили, что ты не достоин быть парой оборотню. Мне кажется, что у вас в школе думают, что если ты не такой как все, значит «никто и звать никак». И они так же вели себя на Церемонии. Да и вообще на последней Церемонии Выбора всё было по-дурацки. Знаешь, и если уж совсем откровенно, то Коре в вашей школе не понравился ни один из тех, с кем она общалась во время своей маленькой шпионской миссии. И я думаю, что они все просто непроходимые тупицы, - добавил Дерек.  
Стайлз чуть отстранился и фыркнул.  
\- Ага, то же самое я говорил себе, когда мне было семь лет от роду. Это просто прекрасно объясняло, почему все вокруг меня не любят.  
\- Я на полном серьёзе. Как ты их терпел всё это время и как у тебя мозги не вскипели? – искренне ужаснулся Дерек, - Я провел в твоем классе всего лишь десять минут и был счастлив, что такие встречи проходят только один раз в год.   
Прежде чем Стайлз смог ответить, двери на веранду распахнулись, и в них появилась Лора, которая несла огромный поднос с гренками. Позади неё шел Джонатан, неся блюдо с колбасками в одной руке и бутылку сиропа в другой. Остальные члены стаи шли следом, чуть не виляя метафизическими хвостами, учуяв еду. Так что единение Стайлза и Дерека было вмиг разрушено предсказуемо возникшим стихийным хаосом, когда все рассаживались и разбирали еду.

\- Хей, а где Питер? – не удержался от вопроса Стайлз, видя, что место слева от Талии пустует.  
\- У него возникли кое-какое дела на сегодня, - ответила Талия, - и мы наверняка не увидим его до завтрашнего дня.  
Дерек посмотрел сначала на мать, а потом перевёл взгляд на шерифа Стилински.  
\- Ну-ну, - лишь выдал он. И постарался не усмехаться ехидно, прекрасно понимая, что Стайлз ещё не осознал, что ходил у Питера в любимчиках. Так что Дерек попросту приступил к еде, решив занять свой рот более полезным действом, чем дальнейшие пустые разговоры. Однако, когда все наелись, то сама собой всплыла тема о том, как пройдет барбекю в следующие выходные, когда Хейлы чтили память ушедших на Дне Памяти. Талия обычно приглашала коллег и нескольких важных клиентов, семья Джонатана приезжала в город и тоже присоединялась к ним, а также приезжал брат Аарона с семьёй, так что гостей обычно было очень много.   
После завтрака у Коры была запланирована встреча с друзьями, а Лора сказала, что детям надо пойти позаниматься и поиграть, так что все начали расходиться. Аарон заявил, что о посуде он сам позаботится, и тоже ушёл в дом, прихватив её с собой и оставив за столом лишь Талию, Дерека, Стайлза и шерифа Стилински.  
\- Ну что же, мне тоже пора, - решил Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Останься, Стайлз, - остановила его Талия, - у нас есть пара вещей, которые мы должны с тобой обсудить.  
Стайлз тут же насупился, принимая угрюмый и воинственный вид, на что шериф лишь вздохнул, не понимая раздражение сына. Похоже, Талии и Стайлзу и впредь придётся сталкиваться лбами, даже если они, наконец, решат свои изначальные разногласия.

  
\- Просто есть один документ, который вы с отцом должны подписать, - пояснила она и Стайлз с явной неохотой вновь сел на своё место.  
\- И есть один вопрос, который мне полагается задать тебе, - понятливо подхватил Дерек, беря Стайлза за руку, - согласно традиции. - При этом он не смог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть на шерифа, понимая, что тот как человек будет не в восторге от того, что сейчас решит Стайлз, особенно учитывая то, что Стайлз был несовершеннолетним, но Дерек _действительно_ должен был знать ответ на этот вопрос. Это была традиция, и это надо было сделать.

\- Валяй, - кивнул Стайлз, немного нервно переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека. На удивление он быстро успокоился, в то время как остальные сидели как на иголках, особенно учитывая, что произошло накануне.

Дерек легко погладил его пальцы своими, полностью повернувшись к нему и глядя в глаза.  
\- Просто знай, что твой _любой_ ответ будет правильным. И ты можешь требовать любые разъяснения, если тебе буде непонятно, - добавил он, памятуя беседы, что у них уже были и пытливый ум Стайлза, - ты хочешь укус, хочешь стать оборотнем?

  
Стайлз на мгновение задумался, взглядом скользя по поверхности стола, а когда никто не ожидал, выпалил:  
\- Всего делов-то? В смысле понимаю, что при некоторых обстоятельствах это целесообразно, но это не то, что я хочу сделать вот прямо сейчас.

\- Понятно, - Дерек вновь сжал его пальцы, привлекая внимание, - эти обстоятельства, по сути, и будут обговорены далее. Но сейчас это важно. И ты всегда можешь изменить своё решение. Я не буду спрашивать тебя снова и снова, и мама не будет настаивать, склоняя изменить решение или даже намекать, но ты можешь попросить укус в любое время дня и ночи. Укус не является обязательным условием вступления в стаю, это всего лишь одно из предложений, что мы делаем наряду с остальными, а решение всегда будет только за тобой, - Дерек достаточно хорошо узнал Стайлза и поэтому так подробно разъяснил ему всё, чтобы потом у того не возникало вопросов по этому поводу.

  
Стайлз просто кивнул.  
\- Отлично. Да. Это просто круть. Так что за обстоятельства?   
Талия молча достала папку и положила её на стол.  
\- Они все изложены здесь, в договоре, - пояснила она, - но всё сводится к тому, что если твоя жизнь будет в опасности и укус может спасти тебя, то захочешь ли ты его принять?  
\- Ну ясен пень, что да, - кивнул Стайлз, - логичнее отрастить себе уши, хвост, и обрасти шерстью, чем отбросить копыта.  
Дерек выдохнул, зная, что сейчас они будут досконально обсуждать каждый пункт договора, прежде, чем все четверо поставят свои подписи, закрепляя письменно их отношения. Но он решил прояснить ситуацию до конца.  
\- То, что ты теоретически не против укуса будет отмечено в твоей медицинской карте. Специально сделанную опознавательную выписку из неё ты всегда можешь носить с собой, ну например, в бумажнике рядом с другими картами. Или не в бумажнике, но все больницы и станции скорой помощи будут извещены. Если ты будешь далеко от нас, и мама в экстренном случае не будет успевать добраться до тебя, чтобы спасти, то любой местный альфа, должен будет помочь тебе, укусив.  
Стайлз скривился от такого возможного варианта развития событий.  
\- Но разве укус чужого альфы автоматически не делает меня членом его стаи?  
\- Временно. Пока мы не доберёмся до тебя. Ты сейчас уже станешь частью нашей стаи будучи моей парой. Если ты захочешь ею стать, естественно. И, поверь, тут укус Альфы не играет решающей роли. Так что любой из Альф с удовольствием поможет спасти тебе жизнь.   
_«Если не желает потом всю жизнь получать пинков под зад от других Альф, если ты по его вине всё же склеишь ласты»_ \- это логичное пояснение так и не было озвучено вслух.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стайлз, в задумчивости покусывая нижнюю губу, – отлично, я согласен принять укус, если это спасёт мою жизнь.  
\- Тогда подпиши здесь, - протянула ему ручку Талия и указала строчку в договоре, где надо было поставить подпись.  
Стайлз быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам, читая то, под чем ему стоило подписаться.  
\- Это несколько расплывчато в плане формулировок, вам не кажется? – переспросил он у Талии, и та невольно нахмурилась, не понимая. – Вот, тут говорится: если смерть неизбежна. Но ничего не говорится о временном промежутке. А может я заболею раком и он будет неизлечим? Или я впаду в кому и стану овощем? Или если бы у меня были необратимые повреждения головного мозга, которые повлекли бы за собой полную недееспособность в плане принятия решений? Что если бы я стал как тот парень из «Помни», у которого память была как у золотой рыбки?  
Талия внимательно посмотрела на него и покачала головой.  
\- Ты не задумывался о карьере юриста?  
\- Фу-у-у, нет, только не это, - быстро и довольно резко выпалил Стайлз, а его отец рассмеялся, смягчая невольно проскользнувшую неприязнь в ответе сына.  
\- Он собирается стать полицейским, а не юристом, - пояснил Дерек тоже невольно удивляясь такой реакции Стайлза, - не волнуйся, мама, этот талант не пропадёт всуе.  
Талия невольно поджала губы, но потом сказала:  
\- Это первоначальный стандартный договор, в котором оговаривается факт возможной неминуемой гибели и необходимость в этом случае укуса ради спасения жизни. Если ты пожелаешь, то мы можем позже составить следующий договор, в который включим пункты, учитывающие возможные случаи комы и состояния овоща, повреждений головного мозга, амнезии, паралича, диссипативного расстройства личности, потери конечностей, лихорадки или состояния бреда, а также когда дни жизни сочтены.   
На что Стайлз усмехнулся и демонстративно поставил свои инициалы на том месте, где она указывала ранее. Талия молча передала ручку шерифу, чтобы он заверил решение сына, что тот и сделал. Дерек хотел было добавить в список вероятность нападения злющих медведиц, но ему удалось сдержаться и не проронить ни звука.

  
Талия перевернула страницу, решая:  
\- Ну, раздел о доходах мы, наверное, можем пропустить, потому что ты всё ещё учишься и не имеешь заработка или накоплений…  
Стайлз скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Э-э-э, вообще то у меня есть доход, - заметил он, - И накопления, - Стайлз украдкой бросил взгляд на отца, который и глазом не повёл на его замечание, - я выполняю кое-какую работёнку, нууу… тут, и вообще.  
\- Стайлз, мне кажется не стоит беспокоиться о паре десятков долларов, которые ты заработал, подстригая газон соседу, - ответила Талия.  
Шериф продолжал сидеть с абсолютно невозмутимым видом, глядя на то, как пренебрежительно-снисходительно говорила сейчас Талия и как возмущенный Стайлз открыл уже было рот, готовый в любую секунду разразиться гневной тирадой возмущения и наговорить ей гадостей.  
\- Мне кажется, что он больше всего озабочен двумя с лишними сотнями долларов, что он зарабатывал с каждой курсовой или лаборантской работы, что продавал в интернете. Часто. – Решил высказаться шериф, пока его сын не наломал дров, и, чуть приподняв брови, посмотрел на Стайлза, показывая, что он давно был в курсе его маленького теневого бизнеса, но не говорил ему об этом.   
Стайлз тут же успокоился и, смутившись, потер ладонью затылок.  
\- Ну да, это так.  
\- А разве это не незаконно? – решила уточнить Талия, внимательно глядя на Стайлза.  
\- Продавать разрешено, ведь это интеллектуальный продукт индивидуального производства, - улыбнулся ей Стайлз с абсолютно невинным выражением на лице, - а вот покупать не желательно, потому, что такие работы не одобряются в некоторых академических кругах, но…  
\- Ты не будешь продавать курсовые любому члену этой стаи, - безапелляционно остановила она его рассуждения.  
\- Да я бы и не стал, - согласился Стайлз, - у меня сейчас нет на это времени, потому, что я готовлюсь к поступлению в колледж, да и прочая хрень, что сейчас навалилась…  
\- И когда ты _поступишь_ в колледж, ты _будешь очень осторожен_ и _не_ станешь продавать работы одногрупникам и ученикам своего колледжа, потому, что ведь ты гораздо умнее, - очень серьёзно продолжил шериф Стилински, - я прав?   
\- Ты прав,- выдохнул Стайлз, поднимая руку вверх и показывая пустую ладонь в вечном жесте невербальной клятвы как обычно делают в суде.  
Талия не была в восторге от того, что услышала, однако продолжила, поясняя:  
\- Прекрасно, с этим разобрались. Основное финансовое правило в стае таково: пятьдесят процентов заработка любого её члена поступает в бюджет стаи на общие нужды, а остальные пятьдесят остаются у члена стаи на свои собственные нужды. Общий же фонд тратится на бытовые нужды, такие как оплата коммунальных, услуг, покупка еды, и так далее. А также из него тратятся средства, если возникли чрезвычайные непредвиденные ситуации, если нужно оплатить путешествие, например. В твоём случае, однако…, - она что-то исправила в договоре, - твой вклад в общий фонд будет тридцать три процента, то есть треть от заработка. Это потому, что статус Хранителя подразумевает то, что почти всё личное время занято нуждами стаи и заботой о её членах.

  
Том посмотрел на Дерека, который воспринимал всё происходящее как само собой разумеющееся, и мысленно смирился с происходившим сейчас. Он знал, что сын рано или поздно покинет отчий дом. И сейчас, когда они с Дереком разобрались в своих отношениях, вероятнее всего Стайлз переедет к Хейлам уже до окончания школы. От этой мысли у него защемило в груди, но он отогнал от себя эти мысли. Было не место и не время предаваться сантиментам. Так что он просто кивнул Талии, соглашаясь с ней.

  
\- Что? – решила уточнить она, обратившись к Стайлзу, когда увидела его перекошенное недовольством лицо.  
\- Это несправедливо, - возмущённо выпалил Стайлз, - я вам что, неполноценный член стаи? Инвалид кухонного труда? Почему я не могу дать стае больше?  
Талия непонимающе оглядела его с ног до головы.  
\- Ты считаешь, что твоё время ничего не стоит и не подлежит оплате?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Тогда это и есть выражение компенсации, эквивалент зарплаты. И я не пытаюсь чем-то выделить именно тебя. Если захочешь, то я покажу тебе договор Оливии, которая она подписала при присоединении к стае. Это традиция. Это часть нашего уважения к Хранителю и его статусу.  
Стайлз вновь поморщился, а потом выдохнул, так и не смирившись:  
\- Ну, отлично.   
Дерек фыркнул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Мам, а мы можем отложить подписание этого пункта? Он не может его подписать до тех пор, пока мы не компенсируем ему все те средства, что он уже потратил на стаю. До того, как Стайлз узнал о финансовых отношениях в стае, - Дерек невольно вспомнил свой гнев и то, как готов был оборвать Лоре все уши, - и о чём я сам узнал совершенно случайно.   
\- В смысле? – непонимающе нахмурилась Талия.  
\- Просто я занимался покупками провизии некоторое время, - замялся Стайлз, немного стушевавшись.  
\- Ты покупал все продукты? – переспросила Талия.  
\- Ну не совсем все, кое-что я принёс из дома, как например, одну вырезку, что лежала у нас в морозильнике, но… - увидев как на него смотрит Талия, он замолк на полуслове, вздохнув, - да, я потратил пару тысяч баксов.  
\- Это было недоразумение, - уверил Дерек свою мать, видя как та начинает закипать от гнева, потому что ей никто не сообщил об этом, и что она узнаёт обо всём только сейчас. И чтобы показать, что уверен в том, что таким образом Стайлз и не думал покупать себе место в их стае, - я уже всё урегулировал. Теперь всё, что покупает Стайлз, списывается с нашего счета.  
Талия однако решила уточнить, понимая, что сын ей чего-то недоговаривал.  
\- То есть за всё то, что ты сейчас покупаешь в магазине, расплачиваешься картой, которую тебе дал Дерек я правильно поняла?  
Стайлз поджал губы, но ответил:  
-Да.  
\- Прекрасно, - кивнула Талия, делая пометки в контракте, а затем передала ручку Стайлзу, предлагая:  
\- Подпиши тут.

  
И он подписал. Дерек с благодарностью посмотрел на мать не за то, что она внесла поправку в договор, а за то, что правильно поняла ситуацию и не стала усугублять её ещё больше ненужными расспросами.

  
Далее по контракту была ещё пара не столь жизненно важных пунктов, которые они обсудили и Стайлз так же подписался под ними, а затем они дошли до самого финального листа, где следовало поставить не только сваю подпись, но и полностью написать фамилию и имя, закрепляя договорённости. Талия своим долгом сочла напомнить ещё раз:  
\- Помни, Стайлз, что это не то решение, которое следует совершать наспех. Присоединение к стае, это…  
\- Что-нибудь ещё? – довольно резко оборвал её Стайлз, подписываясь и собственноручно написав фамилию и имя.  
\- Он знает об этом, - подтвердил Том слова сына. Он не пытался быть грубым, а просто хотел подтвердить, что _Стайлз_ вовсе не грубил. Уж кто-кто, а его сын точно знал, что делал. – Мы это уже обсуждали с ним в прошлом году, прежде чем внести его имя в Список. И разговор был долгим и подробным.   
С этими словами он тоже взял ручку и подписал контракт, заверяя подпись сына.   
Талия до сих пор не выглядела осчастливленной, и Стайлз продолжал смотреть на неё с вызовом. Дерек чувствовал намёк на гнев и стыд с его стороны, но его мать либо не чувствовала этого, либо не признавала, не желая признавать тот факт, что эта фраза о возможной несерьёзности отношений была очень оскорбительна для него. Как будто она всё ещё отговаривала Стайлза, не желая видеть его членом своей семьи, своей стаи.

  
Дерек легонько сжал пальцы Стайлза, приободряя и поддерживая потому, что любые слова, произнесённые сейчас вслух, только бы усугубили ситуацию. Шерифу Стилински удалось сдержаться и не выказать вслух своё мнение по этому поводу, и даже горестный вздох не сорвался с его губ, когда он положил ручку рядом с подписанным договором. Он решил, что стоит ещё раз поговорить с Талией и объяснить, что Стайлз очень сильно отличается от других подростков его возраста, и что ей следует знать, что необходимо сделать, чтобы найти с ним общий язык.

  
Но это напряженное молчание не могло длиться вечно, так что Дерек решил сменить тему очень простым способом. Он внимательно вгляделся в полное имя, что написал Стайлз на последнем листе договора и спросил:  
\- Так тебя зовут… как?  
Стайлз тут же залился румянцем.  
\- Стайлз. Моё имя Стайлз.  
Том почесал бровь.  
\- Нет, это ты решил, что тебя зовут Стайлз, - и вздохнул, не зная радоваться ли ему или плакать от такой смены темы,- На самом деле его назвали в честь деда по материнской линии. И это имя немного, э-э-э, этническое.  
\- Нет, папа, «немного этническое», если бы вы назвали меня Александр или Олаф. А это, - Стайлз ткнув ручкой в написанное, - ничуть не этническое имя. Это этническая скороговорка. И моё _собственное_ имя даже я не могу произнести нормально, не запнувшись.  
\- Не _ври_ , - несколько удивлённо возразил Том, указывая на сына пальцем, - ты прекрасно его произносишь.  
Стайлз просто посмотрел на него с непередаваемым выражением на лице.  
\- И? – переспросил Дерек.  
\- И Стайлз, - твёрдо ответил Стайлз.  
\- Сынок, - обратился к Дереку Том, - не беспокойся по этому поводу. Единственный человек, который знает, как это имя произнести вслух – это Скотт, и я больше чем уверен, что он связан вечной и нерушимой клятвой, запрещающей разглашать его.  
Талия, уже успокоившись, подписала этот контракт в своей графе, а затем передала его Дереку. Тот быстро подписал его и она произнесла:  
\- Ещё раз добро пожаловать в стаю, теперь уже официально.  
\- Ещё раз спасибо, официально, - ответил Стайлз, нервно покусывая палец.  
На что Том только головой покачал.  
\- Ну, раз все мы здесь, и покончили с официальной частью, то теперь стоит обсудить ещё кое-что, Стайлз. – сказал он.  
Стайлз замер.  
\- Э-э-э, что? Я не могу сейчас дать тебе рецепт своих фирменных гренок, папа, потому что нам с Дереком надо…  
\- Мне не нужен твой рецепт гренок, потому что ты их мне никогда не готовил, раз, они жаренные, два, и я бы их съел с беконом, а это тем более вредно для моего организма, три. И я слушать ничего не хочу о том, чем вы с Дереком занимаетесь наедине, - остановил его Том, и в его глазах на мгновение отразилась вся душевная боль, которую он испытывал, при одной только мысли об этом, - пожалуйста, уволь меня от подробностей, договорились?  
\- Ладушки, - вмиг сдулся Стайлз.  
\- Так вот, продолжаю. Сегодня утром у нас с Талией и твоими преподавателями состоялся обмен мнениями. - Том вновь тыкнул пальцем в направлении сына, потому что Стайлз готов был вскочить со своего места. – Сиди, - а затем сделал глубокий вздох, продолжая, - И когда я говорю «обмен мнениями», я подразумеваю, что я всё ещё на должности шерифа, потому что смог сдержаться и не совершить никакого насилия по отношению к ним, но вместе с тем есть пара моментов, касающихся напрямую и тебя.

  
Стайлз поёрзал на месте, но остался сидеть.  
\- Может обсудим это наедине, только ты и я? Не вижу смысла _кому-то ещё_ выслушивать всё то, что ты хочешь _мне_ сказать.  
\- Нет, Талия была на этой встрече не как Альфа либо член семьи, а как адвокат. И она останется как мой адвокат. _Наш_ адвокат. Она та, кто будет судиться со школой, если они не в состоянии будут выполнить тот минимум обязательств, которые накладываются на учебные заведения. Или они не исправят то, что уже было совершено в отношении тебя. В академическом плане, по крайней мере. Решить социальные проблемы будет сложнее, но мы и их тоже обсудили и пришли к определённым договоренностям.

  
На секунду повисла тишина, а потом Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и спросил:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?  
Стайлз опустил голову, раздумывая:  
\- Я не знаю. Ты сможешь сдержать себя в руках и не обратиться, когда отец начнёт обсуждать всё то, что произошло в школе?  
Дерек посмотрел на мать, потом перевел взгляд на пустующее место Питера и ответил:  
\- Думаю смогу.  
\- Ну что же, тогда оставайся, - Стайлз вновь посмотрел на отца, с неуверенностью переспросив, - всё настолько херово?   
\- Не настолько, но херово, - честно ответил ему Том, - Не стоило скрывать от меня возникшие разногласия в классе между тобой и остальными учениками. Это было глупо и неэффективно в плане решения возникающих проблем, – он вновь поднял руку, останавливая возможные возражения Стайлза и призывая его к вниманию, - но я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе было трудно всё это выдержать и поэтому не собираюсь тебя наказывать. Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой о том, что ты предпринял, и что следовало бы ещё сделать, чтобы всё исправить.  
\- Я знал, что должен был всё тебе рассказать, - начал объясняться Стайлз, нервно сплетая и расплетая пальцы, - в смысле я хотел. Но я не хотел поднимать шумиху и получить ещё обвинение в том, что стал ходить в любимчиках, да и сейчас не хочу…, - он быстро глянул на Дерека, - я не хочу никому навредить. И я думал, что сам со всем справлюсь, но потом становилось всё хуже и хуже, и я просто…  
\- Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, верно? – уточнил Том.  
\- Да. И если бы я потом рассказал всё тебе, то это бы не решило вопроса, потому, что …  
Шериф Стилински на секунду прикрыл глаза, напоминая себе, что его сыну, не смотря на все его мозги, всего лишь семнадцать. И он остро чувствовал свою ответственность за любой свой поступок, а также слишком был озабочен возможностью повторного переизбрания своего отца на выборной должности.  
\- Господи, во имя всего святого, если когда-нибудь ещё в следующий раз у тебя возникнут какие-либо проблемы, приходи ко мне в любое время дня и ночи и _мы вместе_ подумаем над тем, как их разрулить, хорошо?   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Стайлз, и это означало, что в половине из возникающих спорных вопросов он будет обращаться к отцу, - так каков итог ваших разборок по моему вопросу? Мне пора бежать до границы с Канадой или как?  
\- Нет, в понедельник ты вернёшься в школу. Так что тебе стоит выполнить всю свою домашнюю работу, которую больше никто не «потеряет» и которую теперь будут оценивать не только твои преподаватели, - Том на секунду прервался, чтобы внимательно отследить реакцию сына на эту новость.  
Стайлз почти не слушал его, находясь в ступоре, а потом сказал, не поднимая взгляда от столешницы перед ним:  
\- Значит меня не вышибли с треском и справкой вместо аттестата?  
\- Нет, не вышибли.  
\- И…я не могу провести следующие пять дней с руками по локоть в штанах Дерека?  
Дерек возвел очи горе, как будто призывая всех святых вразумить уже свою пару.  
\- Сын, - сказал Том строго, - если ты это все сказал для того, чтобы поставить меня в неудобное положение, то мы потом поговорим об этом и подумай дважды, а лучше трижды, прежде чем продолжить в подобном тоне.  
Стайлз поднял взгляд на отца и посмотрел на него, а Талия подтвердила:  
\- Тебя не выгнали из школы, мало того, всё твои дисциплинарные взыскания были рассмотрены и удалены из твоего личного дела. Твои оценки будут пересмотрены комиссией, сформированной из учителей привлечённых из других школ города. Учитель физкультуры согласился зачесть твои занятия с Лорой за тренировки.  
\- Да уж, яснее некуда, - выдохнул Стайлз, взглянув на Дерека, и тот увидел в глазах Стайлза весь невысказанный «восторг» от происходящего.  
Дерек тут же сделал морду кирпичом, мысленно отвечая: «Мне всё это нравится не больше, чем тебе».  
Талия вздохнула.  
\- Конечно же, ты не будешь пропускать никакие уроки. И никаких драк. Если кто-то начнёт задирать тебя, то тебе сразу же стоит поставить нас в известность.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но так ничего и не сказал, поймав взгляд от отца, а лишь кивнул, соглашаясь:  
\- Да, хорошо.  
\- Исключение сделано только для уроков физкультуры, - напомнил Том, - их ты будешь проводить в библиотеке. Тренер Финсток признал, что это был правильный и умный ход с твоей стороны.  
\- Хех, ну да, - согласился Стайлз, потирая один из синяков, а затем нахмурился, посмотрев на Дерека,- Чувак, ты не расстроен. И даже не вышел из себя, услышав _всё_ это. Странно, потому что буквально ещё вчера ты рвался «набить всем морды в этой грёбаной школе» и я был готов поверить, что ты не успокоишься, пока не отведаешь крови моих врагов.  
Дерек притих на мгновение, смотря на стол и ковырнув столешницу кончиком когтя, а потом пояснил:  
\- Мне кажется, что мама и так проявила милосердие, назначив встречу с учителями _до того_ , как ты подписал контракт. Но, э-э-э, - пожал он плечами, - она не очень-то миндальничает с теми, кто хочет обидеть хоть кого-то из членов стаи, так что готов поспорить, что им досталось, и хорошо досталось, правда, без кровопролития в физическом смысле этого слова. Да и Питер просто без ума от тебя. В своей странной манере _а-ля_Питер_ , но за тебя он порвёт любого. И сейчас его тут нет. Так что мне ещё остаётся сделать сверх того, что уже сделано нашей стаей?  
Стайлз, услышав это, заметно занервничал.  
\- А что, ух, блин, собрался сделать Питер? Он как-то обмолвился, что он могильщик при стае, он ведь не собирается прикопать кого-нибудь втихаря, правда?  
\- Питер клятвенно заверил меня, что не причинит никому физического вреда, - пояснила ему Талия.  
\- О, - успокоился Стайлз, - ну тогда порядок.  
\- Так что я совершенно спокоен, зная, что все вокруг уже позаботились об исправлении ситуации. Мне просто надо было узнать, кто из стаи что предпринял. И что сделал твой отец.  
\- Он моя стая, - кивнул Стайлз, - но, э-э-э, спасибо вам, - ответил он, обращаясь непосредственно к Талии.  
\- Ты не должен меня благодарить, Стайлз, - ответила она ему, - сейчас ты член моей стаи, и это означает, что и впредь я буду защищать тебя как любого другого.  
Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на неё, а потом кивнул, отведя взгляд.  
\- Да, понятно. И простите, хех, за то, что стал обузой на вашей шее.

  
Талия открыла было рот, чтобы возразить и уверить Стайлза, что он никакая не обуза или что он имеет полное право получить не просто любую защиту, но и всё остальное наравне с другими членами стаи, но Дерек покачал головой и она не произнесла ни слова. Сейчас никакие споры или уверения всё одно не дошли бы до Стайлза, пока он сам не поймет, как заблуждался. И Дерек сделает всё, чтобы так и было. Просто Стайлзу надо было дать немного времени, чтобы понять это. Шериф же вместо слов отвесил сыну лёгкий подзатыльник, говоря:  
\- Сын, в чём-то ты такой умный, а в чём-то просто непроходимый тупица. Так, раз мы закончили здесь, то мне пора идти, у меня ещё куча дел впереди. Веди себя хорошо, слышишь меня?  
\- Сэр, есть, сэр! – салютнул ему в ответ Стайлз и радостно улыбнулся впервые с начала завтрака.

  
~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *волчий билет - обиходное выражение, применяемое для того, чтобы обозначить получение учеником просто справки об окончании школы, когда аттестат не выдаётся по той или иной причине.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: Спасибо всем, кто ждал. И простите, реал диктует свои правила, а для меня перевод этого прекрасного произведения проходит именно в свободное от остальной работы время.  
> Ещё раз спасибо и не забываем англоязычного Автора, ведь ему все плюшки за сие чудесное творение!  
> ПыСы. Главая большая. Найдёте очепятку- бейте мне в бубен, дозволительно.

Суббота оказалась весьма насыщенной событиями. Начиная с того, что сразу после завтрака Лора потащила Стайлза на занятия по самообороне.

\- Мы собираемся играть грязно, значит, никакие этические правила тут не действуют, - заявила она, и Стайлз широко улыбнулся, - Можно схватить за волосы, укусить, пнуть и всё остальное тоже приемлемо.

\- Хгм, на это я согласен, - кивнул Стайлз.

Но, не смотря на всё его желание, в первый же день он не добился видимого результата. И в основном потому, что Стайлз не был в состоянии отследить даже местонахождение собственных  конечностей. Лора же была просто образец выдержки и терпения с ним, повторяя одно и тоже движение раз за разом, чтобы поставить ему удар или правильно выставить блок, чтобы получить как можно меньше синяков. И в конечном итоге Стайлз несколько упал духом, не смотря на вдохновляющее заявление в самом начале их занятий.

Дерек же, в свою очередь, решил немного отвлечь его и пригласил  Стайлза прогуляться. Они решили пойти в кино. Нет, в итоге их не выгнали из зала за непристойное поведение на публике, но они как никогда были близки к этому. Ведь Стайлз настаивал на поощрении за то, что он начал заниматься с Лорой и даже прошёл первое занятие, так что Дерек не смог устоять и решил не спорить с ним.

После кино они пошли навестить Скотта, который умудрился загреметь в больницу с очередным приступом астмы. А Стайлз всегда посещал друга в больнице, когда тот попадал туда. Скотт был так рад видеть своего друга и _так рад за него_ , что чуть не заработал второй приступ, так что Мелисса выгнала их с Дереком, не смотря на всеобщие протесты, и даже не посмотрела на то, что Дерек был вервольфом.

Так что после обеда они вновь оказались в спальне Дерека за закрытой дверью и в полной звукоизоляции, чтобы никто не смог подслушать их разговор. Дерек долго думал как именно подойти к теме, которую утром озвучил Стайлз. О том, что тот стал обузой для стаи. И что теперь с ним все будут нянчиться, как с самым слабым звеном в их несокрушимой цепи. Независимо от того, как именно он пришёл к таким умозаключениям, переубедить его было делом очень и очень сложным. И чем дольше эта мысль сидела в голове Стайлза, тем труднее было её оттуда выкорчевать. И, соответственно, тем хуже потом будет его паре. Дерек знал это наверняка, ведь он уже проходил через подобное, будучи сам молодым, а ожидание всегда только усугубляло ситуацию. Так что он глубоко вздохнул, начиная не очень приятный для них обоих разговор:

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о том, что ты затронул сегодня утром за завтраком. После того, как мы обсудили твои школьные дела.

\- О чём именно? – переспросил Стайлз, хотя участившийся пульс без слов сказал о том, что он прекрасно понял о чём именно сейчас шла речь. При этом он уселся в кресло у кровати Дерека, закинув ногу на ногу и обхватив колено руками.

Дерек же рухнул на кровать с такой силой, что даже отскочил от неё один раз, чтобы потом улечься уже нормально, делая вид, что не заметил как заполошенно забилось сердце его пары. Стайлз только вступил в стаю, так что было нечестным пользоваться преимуществами оборотня и стоило продолжать общаться с ним на равных, на уровне восприятия обыкновенного человека.

Так что Дерек просто посмотрел на него, сидящего в этом кресле, как до этого в нём сидела его мать, отец или дядя, пока он так же валялся на кровати, обожжённый и покалеченный, восстанавливающийся после пожара в ловушке собственного недееспособного тела. Они были рядом, но никогда не притрагивались к нему. Лишь Кора позволяла себе забраться к нему на кровать, чтобы лёжа рядом с ним послушать то, как родители читали им обоим. А Лора всегда была рядом, ссутулившись сидела на кровати, играя в настольные игры, или шагая рядом и поддерживая, когда он заново учился ходить, вспоминая то, что у него теперь снова есть мышцы и как ими следовало пользоваться. Она была той, кто поднимал отброшенные в порыве гнева вещи, когда Дереку не удавалось совладать с ними, потому что был слишком слаб или неловок. А потом было и так, что он и шага не мог ступить из-за дрожи слабых мышц, но она всегда была тем, кто поддерживал его, стоя бок о бок и забирая его боль, если он спотыкался и падал, а она не успевала его удержать.

Так что сейчас смотря на то, как Стайлз сидел в этом кресле, он понимал, что тот тоже часть стаи, и раз он тут, то всё не так плохо, как казалось бы на первый взгляд. Стайлз был одним из них, и они все любили его. И вдруг Дерека осенила мысль: стоило это _всё_ донести до Стайлза, он поймёт, ведь  он очень умный.

\- О том, что ты не бремя для стаи и никак не можешь им быть, - продолжил вслух Дерек.

Теперь Стайлз действительно насторожился, хотя заметно это было лишь по тому, как он сжал зубы, не смотря на то, что по-прежнему сидел довольно вольготно.

\- Вау, даже если я не имею ни малейшего желания касаться этой темы?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Знаю, что тебе неприятно. И это и для меня тоже не слишком приятно, заметь, так что, пожалуйста, не перебивай меня, потому что… я считаю, что это важно.

\- Хорошо, говори, что пожелаешь, я слушаю, - согласился Стайлз, смотря на стену за плечом Дерека.

Дерек набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и начал:

\- _Ты_ не обуза. Да, сейчас, возможно, ты нуждаешься в защите, и возможно она будет нужна тебе и в будущем, так что ты всё получишь и без лишних вопросов. Но ты не первый человек в стае оборотней и не будешь последним. Только ты стал бы обузой, если бы не рвался так помогать стае, если бы только брал и ничего не давал взамен, если бы игнорировал все просьбы и нужды членов стаи. Тогда это можно было бы считать обузой. Но не _тебя_ и не сейчас, - при этом Дерек замолк на секунду, надеясь, что этого объяснения было достаточно для Стайлза.

\- Чудненько, - кивнул Стайлз, - мы закончили с этим?

У Дерека невольно дёрнулась бровь.

\- Прекрасненько, но нет, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, - ты сейчас не хочешь со мной спорить, потому, что я тебя не убедил или потому, что ты просто не желаешь со мной дискутировать?

Взгляд Стайлза был так же расфокусирован, но он всё же фыркнул.

\- Дело не в том, что ты прав или не прав, или что согласен с тобой или нет, - выдохнул Стайлз, - Может я и смог бы лучше справиться с ситуацией, ну в смысле, она не вышла бы столь плачевной, если бы поделился проблемами с тобой или с отцом…Но я не сделал этого, я … - его голос замолк и явно потянуло горьким, запахом унижения и стыда, что обычно появлялся у Стайлза после его общения с Талией.

Дерек не хотел об этом говорить Стайлзу, потому решил уточнить:

\- Это потому, что тебе понадобилась помощь не только твоего отца?

\- Из-за того, что твоя мама и без того ненавидит меня, вот почему, - внезапно с горечью выдал Стайлз, - а теперь ей ещё пришлось спасать меня. От моих же _школьных учителей_. Господи. Как будто до этого я не был достаточно жалок.

\- Мама не ненавидит тебя, - автоматически поправил его Дерек, - Ты, конечно же, можешь обвинить её в том, что сначала она поступила неправильно, но сейчас она стремится исправить ситуацию. И готов поклясться, что она вообще не думает о том, что ты жалок. По роду своей деятельности она сталкивается со многими людьми, и готов поспорить, что многие, будучи гораздо старше тебя, не смогли так же хорошо справиться с трудностями и им требовалась гораздо бОльшая помощь, чем нежели тебе сейчас.

Стайлз обеими руками зарылся в свои волосы, отвечая:

\- Дерек, я даже не знаю, о каком _именно_ пути исправления ситуации ты говоришь. Она делает всё возможное, лишь бы избегать меня, а если мы и собираемся в одной комнате, то она и _пары слов_ мне _не говорит_. Она возненавидела меня с первого взгляда, потому, что думала, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя, и абсолютно ничего не изменилось с тех времён, так что может ты перестанешь, пожалуйста, _убеждать_ меня в том, чего _нет_?

Дерек поморщился, услышав это.

\- В этом есть доля моей вины. Я так долго был зол на неё, когда она хоть краем глаза смотрела в твою сторону, что готов был вцепиться ей в горло. И она это прекрасно понимала.-  Сейчас Дереку было немного стыдно за себя и за то, как он себя вёл. Он не смог защитить свою пару, но и другим членам стаи не разрешал делать этого. – Вот потому-то она до сих пор сторонится тебя, зная, что её возможное внимание к тебе будет неприятно в первую очередь мне, и вот почему она держится от тебя подальше.

\- Ну да, отлично, так, конечно же, лучше всем нам, - с сарказмом усмехнулся Стайлз, и от его слов повеяло злостью и горечью, - она избегает меня, потому, что _любит_. Ага, блин, верю аж два раза! Она делает это, потому что думает, что я и без этого достаточно жалок, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать мне об этом своим присутствием.

Дерек заскрежетал зубами от разочарования, отчаянно желая выпустить когти вцепиться во что-нибудь.

\- Так, зайдём с другой стороны. Что именно делает человека жалким? – потребовал он ответа.

\- Боже, тебе составить _грёбанный_ список? – вскочил Стайлз и начал расхаживать по комнате, сложив руки в замок на груди. – Ну, хорошо, смотри. Быть обкиданным яйцами на автостоянке. Необходимость пройти полгорода в шесть утра, чтобы купить свечи зажигания. Получить защиту Питера в простеньком споре с работником овощного отдела в супермаркете, потому что не смог справиться сам. Проебать успеваемость, потому что не смог самостоятельно справиться с собственными школьными учителями. Или, как на счёт того, чтобы до усрачки бояться взглянуть правде в глаза с моей низкой самооценкой, принимая самое_лучшее_что_случилось_в_моей_жизни за шутку и плясать под чужую дудку не один месяц, отвергая тебя, это как? Господи Иисусе, да если бы я был бы тобой, то только за одно это уже _возненавидел_ бы себя.

\- Ты _нуждался_ в помощи. И это не преступление, раз, и отнюдь не делает тебя жалким, два. А всего лишь показывает, что тебе нужно было лишь чуть-чуть помочь, кому то ещё подставить плечо под твою тяжкую ношу, - Дерек взмахнул рукой, продолжая, - и, к сожалению, мы просто окружены грёбанными расистскими ублюдками. Но _ты_ тут абсолютно _не виноват_ …

С этими словами Дерек поднялся с кровати и тоже начал расхаживать по комнате, потому что просто физически нуждался в хоть каком-нибудь физическом действии. Сейчас бы хорошо было бы просто пробежаться по лесу, _особенно_ в компании Стайлза, пусть и на двух ногах, но главное двигаться. Просто взять _и выйти_ из дома, из плена четырёх стен и бежать до тех пор, пока усталость в мышцах не вытеснит  всю боль и гнев, оставляя весь негатив далеко позади. Но сейчас он не мог этого сделать, пока они полностью не разрешат свои разногласия, так что Дерек просто шагнул к окну, с тоской смотря на видневшуюся у дома кромку леса.

\- Господи, Стайлз, - в сердцах продолжил он, - вся эта каша заварилась из одного огромного недоразумения, всё началось неправильно, так что чему удивляться, что пошло по пиз…наперекосяк? Так что ты делал то, что делал, считая это верным выходом. И давай начистоту. Я тоже достаточно накосячил, потому что не знал, что делать и как делать. У меня никогда не было отношений ни с кем, и я понятия не имел, что правильнее было делать в том или ином случае. Да и сейчас тоже не знаю как поступать, чтобы всё было правильно. Так что даже если тебе не нравится всё то, что ты уже сделал, то давай будем реалистами. Мы не в сказке живём, где всё волшебным образом валится с неба и всё прекрасно и совершенно происходит само по себе. Да, ты человек, я оборотень, но это не значит, что мы не можем исправить всё, будучи тем, кем есть. Просто хоть раз позволь себе расслабиться и побыть немного слабым.

\- Почему бы тебе самому не расслабиться? – в ответ парировал Стайл, - И  не признать тот факт, что ты просто помешан на моей самооценке? При этом опираясь лишь на тот факт, что я немного скован и чувствую себя неловко в присутствии твоей матери. Но всё же позволил вам вмешаться и исправить, не смотря на то, что при этом чувствую себя полным неудачником?

\- Я не прошу тебя всегда быть рядом с мамой. Я не могу просить об этом, если тебе это так неприятно. Я всего лишь говорю тебе правду: моя мама не ненавидит тебя. Это факт, просто прими его как аксиому.

\- Так, смотри, ты сейчас сказал мне, что я не обуза. Я ответил: прекрасно. Но ты продолжал упорствовать. Ты не мог позволить мне и дальше оставаться в собственном опасном невежестве, держа всё при себе.

\- Потому, что ты сказал это лишь бы… - Дерек вздохнул и заставил себя остановиться. Дальнейшая дискуссия ничего не могла дать. Он не смог бы сейчас переубедить Стайлза, потому что тот сам не дошёл до этих выводов, не был готов принять их. Стайлз был из тех людей, что шли своим путём, познавая истину методом преодоления препятствий с помощью проб и ошибок, а не перескакивая через них  по чужому приказу. Прямое противостояние с ним не срабатывало, так что стоило уступить и отступиться, так что Дерек, выдохнув, даже физически сделав шаг назад. Его волк тоже ушёл в тень, уступая. – Ладно. Мне очень  не нравится тот факт, что ты решил самостоятельно преодолевать все трудности, но я не ты, так что не стану перетягивать тебя силой, навязывая свою точку зрения. Так тебе будет понятно?

\- Отлично, - раздражённо буркнул Стайлз, продолжая сердится,  а затем нервно вскинул руки вверх, жестикулируя активнее, чем обычно, - вот видишь какой _я_ упёртый мудак, раз продолжаю с тобой спорить _даже сейчас_! – при этом в его словах сквозила злость, правда направленная больше на самого себя, чем на Дерека.

А Дерек не смог ничего с собой поделать и фыркнул в ответ:

\- Ну, раз ты сам назвался мудаком, то чему тут удивляться-то?

Стайлз после этих слов тоже рассмеялся, сбрасывая нервное напряжение.

\-  Просто разреши мне извиниться, что веду себя как последний придурок, ладно? – примирительно выдал Стайлз.

Дерек подошёл к нему и чмокнул в макушку.

\- Извинения приняты. А теперь давай просто…пойдём и прогуляемся где-нибудь.

\- И куда мы пойдем? – скептически переспросил Стайлз.

\- Ну, я не знаю. Куда-нибудь. Поедем.

Стайлз уже с наигранным подозрением посмотрел на Дерека, прищурившись.

\- Хгм, это у тебя такой план, заманить меня в густую непроходимую чащу, чтобы потом украсть там мою добродетель?

Дерек ответил с абсолютно невозмутимым видом:

\- Я знал, я так и знал, что ты догадаешься!

\- О, да-а-а! – радостно воскликнул Стайлз и дурачась дважды качнул сжатым кулаком сверху вниз в безмолвном жесте ликования, - А вот и хренушки, беру свои слова обратно, я на такое не подписывался.

Дерек поджал губы, лишь бы не рассмеяться в голос.

\- Прекрасно. Тогда пошли вместе поищем идеальное место, где нас никто не потревожит, а затем, если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, я, возможно, дам волю своей животной сущности и украду у тебя твою добродетель.

Стайлз, прищурившись, посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Если ты сейчас соврал мне, то я тоже выпущу свою животную сущность и лично помечу дом и всё, что тебе нравится в нём.

\- О чём это ты? – сделав «морду лица кирпичом» переспросил Дерек, указывая на дверь,  - На выход. Марш.

\- Чуваак, ну ты влип, отвечаю, - продолжил придуриваться Стайлз, хватая Дерека за руку и вытаскивая его из комнаты, - будь осторожен в своих желаниях, ибо они могут сбыться. Через жопу.

Дерек позволил Стайлзу вывести себя из комнаты, и, спустившись по лестнице, вывести в прихожую.

\- Я не буду брать свои слова обратно! Но и не хочу, чтобы ты носился по дому, обоссав все углы, а потом стряхивал на моих сестёр, помечая и их тоже.

\- Что?! – двойной возглас возмущения Лоры и Коры одновременно раздался из противоположных частей дома.

\- Не обращайте на него внимания, он бредит, любовная лихорадка, не иначе, - выкрикнул в ответ им Стайлз.

\- И ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии ничего придумать? – с явно поддельным негодованием упёрся Дерек, останавливаясь как вкопанный, - Я профан в отношениях, признаю, но не настолько.

Стайлз просто возвёл очи горе, дергая его на себя и понукая сделать шаг:

\- Давай же, пошли. У нас масса архиважных дел. Если мы хотим найти идеальное место для того, чтобы там ты смог украсть у меня добродетель, значит, нам надо много где побывать, чтобы выбрать лучшее, а это займет уйму времени. И значит лучше всего начать именно сейчас.

\- Согласен, - чуть ускорился Дерек, шагая рядом со Стайлзом, но не обгоняя его и не подталкивая его, зная как тот относится к любому, хоть и мало-мальскому принуждению и как негодовал из-за этого с каких-то полчаса назад.

Они подошли к Камаро и Стайлз с комфортом расположился на пассажирском сидении, привычно ссутулившись. Поздний вечер плавно перетёк в ночь, но на небе достаточно ярко светила луна, разгоняя темноту, так что Дерек и без света фар видел куда ехать, отъезжая от дома. Он опустил стекло, давая свежему ночному воздуху ворваться в салон. Обычно он был счастлив, чувствуя как мягко его окутывал запах Стайлза, впитываясь в кожаный салон его машины, но сейчас Стилински ещё не совсем отошёл после их разговора и, не смотря на видимую игривость, от него ещё веяло тревогой. Так что быстрая езда и свежий воздух должны были выветрить все лишние мысли из их голов.

 Дерек просто гнал авто по просёлочным дорогам вокруг города, лишь изредка сбрасывая скорость, когда чувствовал, что где-то рядом с дорогой был олень. Стайлз уже заметно успокоился, расслабившись и развалившись на сидении, и это было просто замечательно. Быстрая езда успокоила их обоих, как Дерек и предполагал. Но ему всё ещё необходимо было сбросить напряжение, _двигаясь_. Не срываясь в бег, как он это делал ранее, но в то же время дать хоть какую-нибудь нагрузку на мышцы, чтобы физическая усталость помогла полностью расслабить и тело и душу. Может виной этому была растущая луна, а может уже давало о себе знать полнолуние, что наступало через неделю. Обычно _он_ просто бегал, обернувшись волком, но сегодня не желал уходить от Стайлза. Не сейчас. Ещё не был готов. Иногда они всей стаей просто играли во что-нибудь активное, сжигая лишнюю энергию, так что сейчас такое решение  тоже было вполне приемлемо. А значит,  Дерек определился с конечным пунктом их поездки. И вскоре припарковался на стоянке у спортивной площадки одной из школ, но не той, в которой учился Стайлз, а у той, что он оканчивал сам, и в которой сейчас училась Кора.

\- Приехали, выходи.

Стайлз с удивлением посмотрел на него.

\- Стрёмно, но сексуально – кивнул он, одобряя выбор Дерека.

Дерек же посмотрел на него в ответ и пояснил:

\- Я помню о твоей неудовлетворённой сексуальности. Но не для этого привёз тебя сюда. Пошли.

\- Тогда что мы тут делаем? – тут же, набычившись, выдохнул Стайлз, выбираясь из автомобиля.

\- Терпение, и ты всё увидишь, - улыбнулся Дерек и повел его в самый центр поля, залитый ярким светом луны. – Жди здесь, я скоро, - а затем решил чуть пояснить, памятуя, что Стайлз, не получив в своей жизни ни одного приятного сюрприза, особенно что касалось школы и как жестоко с ним там шутили, относился ко всему с огромным подозрением, - обещаю, что ничего плохого с тобой не произойдёт, верь мне.

С этими словами он легонько поцеловал Стайлза в щеку и тут же убежал по направлению к школе. Чтобы через пять минут вернуться к нему, неся в руках клюшку для лакросса и пару мячей. Только одну клюшку. Для Стайлза. А себе вторую не прихватив. Отдав её Стайлзу, он пояснил:

\- Сейчас мы с тобой поиграем в «Апорт», потому что мне надо побегать. Ужасно хочу побегать, - добавил он, снимая обувь.

\- Ты…хочешь, что бы я…бросил мячик, - скептически переспросил Стайлз, - тебе?

\- Ага, - кивнул Дерек, продолжая раздеваться и аккуратно складывая носки поверх кроссовок и укладывая на них снятые часы.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Ты сейчас это придумал потому, что я не могу побегать с тобой?

Дерек замер на минуту, успев стянуть рубашку через голову, не расстёгивая, и с невозмутимым видом посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Не совсем верно. Если бы сейчас был день, то мы бы побегали вместе. Например в лесу, что рядом с нашим домом. Но сейчас очень темно для тебя, так что следует играть там, где ты сможешь увидеть куда бежишь, - лишь чуть пожал плечами Дерек, поясняя, потому что не видел проблемы. Ведь у людей не было ночного зрения. Поэтому если в стае появлялись люди, то все вели себя соответственно их уровню.

Но Стайлз продолжал хмуриться.

\- Даже при дневном свете я бы не смог бежать с такой же скоростью, как и ты.

\- Ну и что? Скорость нужна лишь тогда, когда мы охотимся и загоняем добычу.

\- Но ты же сказал, что хочешь _побегать_. А не просто прогуляться по лесу со скоростью бредущей улитки.

\- Сказал. И нашёл компромисс, ведь нам обоим будет чем заняться. Если бы сейчас был день, то мы с тобой бегали бы по лесу, играя в догонялки. При этом я бы забегал вперёд или нарезал круги вокруг тебя, но не терял бы из виду, как это обычно делают все четвероногие и лохматые, - в ответ лишь покачал головой Дерек, - так что не говори, что я ущемляю себя или тебя, пойдя на уступки.

\- Хех, любые отношения строятся на взаимных уступках, - невольно согласился Стайлз.

\- Отлично, - кивнул  вновь Дерек, бросая рубашку к остальным снятым вещам и берясь за ширинку, - так что будь готов бросить мне мяч.

\- Ты издеваешься? – переспросил Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от паха Дерека, - ты тут _обнажаешься_ , и при этом, блядь, говоришь мне…, ох, ебать, да я сейчас точно на тебя запрыгну, - при этом Стайлз даже шагнул к Дереку, явно намереваясь исполнить то, о чём говорил.

\- Э-э-э, нет, мы играем в «Апорт!», - Дерек скинул джинсы вместе с нижним бельём с поразительной скоростью, так что когда Стайлз дотянулся до него, то под его пальцами оказалась не обнажённая кожа, а мех.

Стайлз отстранился от Дерека с явным огорчением, ворча:

\- Клянусь Богом, ты просто _ужасен_!

В ответ на это Дерек лишь положил одну лапу ему на плечо и подарил «поцелуй», облизав щеку. А затем отпрыгнул назад, посматривая на то, что же теперь Стайлз собрался делать, виляя хвостом от нетерпения как настоящая собака. Ведь Стайлз мог и не поддержать его идею поиграть именно так и именно сейчас, но Дерек искренне надеялся, что тот всё же согласится.

\- Ну, хорошо, держись, ты, пройдоха-пушистик, - кивнул Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и с силой запуская мяч так далеко, насколько смог. У него были отлично развиты руки, так что мяч улетел далеко и высоко, да так, что Дерек, с силой подпрыгнув вверх, так и не смог дотянутся до него. А схватил лишь тогда, когда тот, упав, отскочил, вновь взмывая в воздух. Дерек решил, что, пожалуй, стоило и дальше продолжать играть на уровне обыкновенной собаки, а не оборотня. Так что он вернулся к Стайлзу, принеся мяч в зубах, а затем положил его у ног своей пары. И сел на задние лапы, «улыбаясь» во всю пасть.

\- Хренасе, - не удержался от возгласа Стайлз, - я чувствую себя сейчас полнейшим кретином. Но признаю, что этот способ _реально_ подавляет моё разыгравшееся либидо.

На что Дерек лишь пожал плечами, что довольно комично смотрелось, учитывая, что сейчас он выглядел как волк. И этот жест как ничто другое без слов показал Стайлзу что всё в порядке и не он один сейчас выглядит  как полный кретин.

\- Ну да, как скажешь, - кивнул Стайлз и вновь бросил мяч.

~ ~ ~ ~

Стайлз совершенно недвусмысленно дал понять всей стае, что в выходные собирается качественно отоспаться. И если хоть кто-нибудь подойдет к нему с просьбой о завтраке раньше десяти утра, то он вцепится зубами в глотку и начнёт отгрызать голову.

Так что когда ранним утром понедельника будильник на телефоне сработал в шесть утра, Дерек застонал и перевернулся на другой бок, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Следовало встать пораньше, чтобы успеть приготовить завтрак перед отъездом Стайлза в школу.

Но он позволил себе немного понежиться в постели, вдыхая их общий запах, прежде чем встать следом за Стайлзом, одеться и спуститься вниз. Джип Стайлза по-прежнему был припаркован у дома Стилински, так что Дерек просто предложил отвезти Стайлза утром в школу, а затем забрать его после уроков, что Стайлз с радостью и воспринял. Хотя, откровенно говоря, Дерек был очень удивлён, что на этот раз Стайлз не стал с ним спорить. Так что Дерек подхватил ключи и куртку, но не стал её одевать, а протянул Стайлзу. 

\- Господи помилуй, - не веря собственным глазам воззрился на неё Стайлз, а затем схватил обеими руками, прижимая к себе, - мы чудом перенеслись в пятидесятые на съемку очередного мюзикла?

\- Нет. И даже не пытайся заставить меня ставить волосы, смазывая их гелем, и носить тесные кожаные штаны. Так, говоришь, она тебе не нужна? – с этими словами Дерек потянул куртку на себя.

\- Ты только что разрушил мои самые сокровенные фантазии относительно тебя, - притворно вздохнул Стайлз, - Конечно нужна. Отдай.

Дерек тут же отпустил куртку.

\- Какие фантазии? Ты представлял меня в кожаных штанах или меня поющим в мюзикле?

\- А обе одновременно нельзя? – переспросил Стайлз, надевая куртку. Она была ему почти в пору, лишь в плечах оставалось по паре дюймов пустого места. Стайлз покрутился на месте, пытаясь рассмотреть себя со всех сторон, а потом всё же спросил у Дерека, - Ну, как смотрится?

\- Отлично, так и съел бы, - с улыбкой ответил Дерек, - и забудь про мюзикл. Только не в этой жизни. А теперь давай поторопимся, если ты не хочешь опоздать в школу.

Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте, ликуя и вскидывая оба кулака вверх, и всё ещё не веря, что это всё происходит с ним и сейчас, а затем вприпрыжку побежал к машине.

\- Чувак, сегодня будет чумовой день, - радостно заявил он, плюхаясь на переднее сиденье, - я сдам всю свою грёбанную домашнюю работу и даже не рассмеюсь, глядя на то, как позеленеют их кривые рожи, богом клянусь.

Дерек подождал пока его пара закроет дверь, а потом втянул носом воздух. Стайлз был _счастлив_ , и Дереку очень хотелось, чтобы так начинался каждый их новый день. Тем более в тесном салоне автомобиля запах счастья казался концентрированным как никогда.

\- Попроси Скотта сделать пару снимков.

\- Отличная идея, обязательно, - кивнул Стайлз, - А ещё я не буду снимать твою куртку весь день, пусть хоть спекусь в ней от жары, и пусть хоть Джексон облюёт всю школу от ревности. Надеюсь он поскользнётся на собственной жёлчи и шлёпнется, ну или хотя бы туфли измажет.

\- Кто такой Джексон? – решил уточнить Дерек, выруливая на шоссе.

\- О, это мой заклятый враг, - ответил Стайлз, - с первого класса, просто моя Немезида. Довольно долго я был влюблён в его девушку, так что он, зная об этом, всячески унижал меня буквально на каждом шагу.  Готов признать, что были довольно сносные времена, когда он и его банда просто решали окунуть меня головой в унитаз или отбирали карманную наличность, пользуясь тем, что сынок окружного прокурора абсолютно неприкасаем.

\- Ого. Интересно почему никто не сообщил об этом администрации, ведь наверняка все вокруг были в курсе. В любом случае теперь ему же будет лучше не только не касаться тебя даже пальцем, но и стошнить в другую сторону, не дай боже обрызгать тебе даже кроссовки.

\- Я уверен, что теперь он не будет обходить меня стороной, - весело поддакнул Стайлз, - учитывая то, каким довольным выглядел Питер вчера за завтраком. Так что ставлю сотню, что Джексон теперь будет притворяться, что меня вообще не существует в этом мире.

\- О, прекрасно, - кивнул Дерек, очень зубасто улыбаясь.

\- Меня, конечно, очень любопытно узнать, что именно дядя Пи ему сделал, но, боюсь, узнав это, я буду вскакивать по ночам, мучаясь кошмарами, - задумчиво произнёс Стайлз, - так что нет, и знать не хочу.

Дерек лишь моргнул, принимая то прозвище, каким Стайлз решил обозвать Питера. Это было только делом его дяди и Стайлза, и он не собирался соваться в их отношения.

\- На сомом деле он вероятнее всего не сделал _ничего_ , - вместо этого выдал Дерек, - Как правило он просто обещает, что _сделает_ , если дело примет не удовлетворяющий его оборот или не приведёт к нужным результатам. И Питер… _умеет_ дать это понять, даже не обращаясь при этом. Помнишь, что ты рассказывал о нём и о том парне из продуктового отдела?

\- О-о-о-о-о, да-а-а-а, - выдохнул Стайлз, кивая, - это было офигенно, и пиздец как пугающе.

\- Да, в этом весь Питер, - тон Дерека был отнюдь не осуждающим, а как бы говорящим «что выросло - то выросло», - Раньше он был не столь диким, ну до… в общем, просто раньше. Но он всегда был таким. Некоторым из нас это даётся с рождения и они не меняются до самого конца.

Стайлз кивнул, давая понять, что понял и решил сменить тему разговора, ведь не стоило вот так вот с утра разговаривать о пожаре и о безумии Питера, тревожа старые раны, ну а тем более не стоило сейчас говорить о тех, кто совсем недавно мучил и его тоже. Так что когда спустя десять минут они подъехали к его школе на шикарном Камаро, то все, кто в это время находился у школы, невольно замерли, буквально пожирая их глазами. А Скотт, сидящий на каменных перилах, вытащил свой телефон, приготовившись запечатлеть реакцию своих одноклассников.

Дерек посмотрел в окно.

\- Вау, это просто…Я даже не знаю как и сказать, - он лишь покачал головой, на самом деле не зная как прокомментировать то, что творилось сейчас у школы, - выходи. Мне кажется, что именно сейчас я должен при всех поцеловать тебя на прощание. Хочу начать день с приятного. А в салоне слишком мало места, чтобы сделать это по-настоящему.

\- Совершенно согласен, - тут же кивнул Стайлз, усмехнувшись, и вышел из автомобиля. Хотя и с некоторой запинкой, ведь всё же Камаро был ниже по посадке, чем его джип. Так что Стайлз по привычке вытянул свои длинные ноги, выбираясь из салона, что выглядело несколько комично, а лишь затем опёрся и встал, но это ему вполне удалось.  При виде его синяков и кожаной куртки на месте застыли и те из учеников, кто до этого направлялся в школу, не обращая внимание на подъехавшую Камаро. При этом кто-то смотрел на происходящее искоса, а кто-то откровенно вперив взгляд и не стесняясь особо своего любопытства.

Дерек же выбрался из автомобиля с воистину животной грацией: легко и непринуждённо, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Он хотел, чтобы в салоне пахло только Стайлзом, и к этому запаху не примешивалось то амбре из чужих эмоций, что сейчас источали рассерженные и сбитые с толку подростки. Продолжая двигаться и подойдя к Стайлзу, он приобнял его за талию и, поднимая, посадил на капот Камаро. Быстро соображающий Стайлз тут же послушно раздвинул ноги, едва не обхватывая ими Дерека за бёдра.

\- Превосходно, - чуть не промурлыкал абсолютно довольный происходящим Стайлз, - впервые и я тоже не знаю что и сказать, - однако его аромат смущения и тревоги исчез  за сотую долю секунды, растворяясь в взволнованном предвкушении. Так что он просто обнял Дерека за талию и чуть наклонил голову, подставляясь под поцелуй.

Дерек улыбнулся ему, а затем легко коснулся его губ своими, ни на секунду не забывая о синяках и ссадинах Стайлза. Они не углубляли поцелуй, позволяя себе наслаждаться простыми, но не менее волнительными прикосновениями настолько долго, что Стайлз полностью потерялся в ощущениях, отрываясь от реальности. И лишь затем Хейл разорвал поцелуй, чтобы тут же зарыться носом в изгибе шеи Стайлза. Этот жест был настолько естественен и интимен, что оборотень, учитывая как он сейчас держит Стайлза, без лишних слов всем заявил права на свою пару.

Стайлз застонал, закрыв глаза и откидывая голову назад, одновременно зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке Дерека, пытаясь прижаться плотнее. Но Хейл просто прижал его спиной к лобовому стеклу, удерживая на месте.

\- Зажигай, давай добьём всех этих придурков, - провокационно прошептал Дерек на ухо Стайлзу, легко ухмыляясь, - я верю, ты сможешь.  

\- Ну ты и тролль! - чуть не рассмеявшись заметил Стайлз, куснув Дерека за челюсть.

\- Прекращай скулить и поцелуй уже меня по-настоящему, договорились?

\- _Я_ и так  пытался это сделать…, - начал было говорить Стайлз, но заметил, что губы Дерека уже так близко от его губ и без лишних слов буквально бросился на него, вцепляясь руками и сминая рубашку на его спине, а также всё же забрасывая одну ногу на бедро. Держать эту позу было чертовски неудобно, но руки Дерека уверенно и крепко сжимали Стайлза, не давая упасть, а со стороны они смотрелись ну очень горячо, о чём и свидетельствовала волна похоти, шедшая со стороны глядевших это шоу школьников.

Дерек рассмеялся, с энтузиазмом ответив  Стайлзу, а затем уточнил:

-  Как долго мы можем продолжать это представление, прежде чем на нас натравят администрацию и полицию, жалуясь на неприличное поведение в общественном месте?

\- Да, я пообещал не вляпываться в неприятности после всего, что случилось, - весьма неохотно заметил Стайлз, убирая руки и опуская ногу.

Дерек, убедившись, что его пара уже устойчиво стоит на земле, так же с явным сожалением отпустил его бёдра, но не смог полностью оторваться, невольно обнимая его лицо ладонями, а затем проводя большим пальцем под глазами и по щекам. Это незамысловатое движение оставляло между ними некоторое расстояние и не позволило поцеловаться ещё раз, а отчасти позволило Дереку продолжать чувствовать под своими ладонями тепло кожи Стайлза, продолжая помечать его своим запахом, сообщая всем, кому именно принадлежит этот человек. Нет, не в качестве знака собственности, а как в доказательство, что этот человек уже занят и на него не стоит претендовать кому-либо ещё.  Что у этого человека уже есть стая, которая его приняла и заботится о нём. Стайлз уже заметил эту волчью фишку за выходные: его то и дело касались все Хейлы, когда он проходил мимо, но так же они касались и друг друга даже приходя из другой комнаты, когда считали это необходимым.

\-  Ох, святые, ж, кочерыжки, - выдохнул Стайлз, буквально утопая в нежности, и спокойно глядя в глаза Дереку, что показалось бы ему диким и слишком интимным ещё сорок восемь часов назад, - и ты _хочешь_ , чтобы после всего этого я _сейчас пошёл_ в школу?

На что Хейл лишь фыркнул, но, не смеясь над Стайлзом, а над ситуацией в целом.

\- После всего того Армагеддона, что устроили школе наши родители мы просто обязаны им отплатить твоим присутствием сегодня на занятиях. Но я отпрошусь сегодня с работы после обеда, чтобы забрать тебя. Я заеду за тобой после уроков и мы проведём остаток дня вместе, договорились?

\- Отлично, - кивнул Стайлз, соглашаясь и провокационно добавляя,  – и тогда я залезу на заднее сиденье в твоей машине и окажусь в полной _твоей_ власти. Потому, что я не о чём другом и думать не мог с того самого дня, когда ты выбрал меня. Только ты, я и твоя охренительная тачка.

Дерек же не повёлся на провокацию, отодвинувшись на шаг и со скептицизмом оглядывая Стайлза, развалившегося на капоте Камаро.

\- Хгм, ты в этом уверен? У тебя удивительно длинные ноги и ты там точно не поместишься. И в любом случае у меня есть своя комната, так что там тебе будет удобнее, чем на заднем сидении.

\- Оу, нет, не хочу в комнату. Я мог бы _попробовать  и_ _на коленях_ , - продолжил флиртовать Стайлз.

\- Ну, если тебе так хочется, то я не в праве тебе ничего запрещать, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Может стоит начать _прямо сейчас_ , - начал было говорить Стайлз, но тут зазвонил первый звонок, прерывая его, - блядь.

Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и помог встать на ноги.

\- Иди, - махнул он ему рукой, борясь с желанием прибавить ускорения шлепком по попе, - я заеду за тобой после уроков.

\- Отлично, и тогда я отомщу тебе за то, что ты меня _прогнал_ , что есть полный отстой, - проворчал Стайлз, насупившись, и пошагал к школе. А наблюдающие за ними подростки так и не пришли в себя. Кто-то алел румянцем, половина смотрела на Стайлза, другая на Дерека, но никто не мог вымолвить ни слова, открыв от удивления рот. Стайлз же легко взбежал по ступенькам к воротам школы, а затем повернулся и вскинул руки вверх, привлекая всеобщее внимание, а потом выкрикнул:

\- Спасибо! Всем спасибо за внимание, мы будем здесь ещё неделю!

Дерек на эти слова лишь покачал головой, но решил подыграть Стайлзу, и показушно раскланялся, а затем повернулся и сел в машину под громкое перешёптывание за спиной. Он не рассердился на них, ведь всё что они сейчас сделали было для того, чтобы оградить Стайлза и заставить остальных школьников держаться от него подальше. Стайлз будет в порядке. А если с ним что-то случится, тогда Дерек имел полное право защитить его. В любом случае настроение Дерека не упало ни на йоту.

Дерек быстро перекусил и принялся за работу, работая с большим энтузиазмом и не переставая улыбаться, предвкушая встречу со Стайлзом после уроков. Его коллеги по работе даже встревожились, видя такие разительные перемены, случившимися с ним. Да и его боссу показалось весьма подозрительно то, что Дерек улыбался и работал как проклятый. Так подозрительно, что он даже подошёл и поинтересовался, не принял ли Дерек каких-нибудь своих оборотнических наркотиков, раз ведёт сегодня с утра себя так неестественно. На что Дерек попросил отпустить его сегодня чуть пораньше, и конечно-же, узнав причину такого воодушевления Хейла, его босс с радостью согласился отпустить его, если тот выполнит весь объем запланированных на сегодня работ. Так что Дерек поблагодарил и вновь с энтузиазмом принялся работать.

Прошло около двух часов, когда Дерек почувствовал свежий запах своей стаи позади себя. Оглянувшись, он заметил Питера, как обычно с отсутствующим видом разглядывающего розовый куст.

\- Энсон Джонс, - сказал Дерек, не вставая с колен и не отрываясь от грядки с томатами, на которой он сейчас работал. Он не стал спрашивать, почему сейчас Питер оказался рядом с ним, придя к нему на работу и тратя на него своё время. Учитывая недавние события, он подозревал, что Питер был занят делами, напрямую касающимися Стайлза, так что уточнять смысла не было.

\- Прости? – впервые за долгое время Питер был искренне удивлён и смотрел с недоумением.

\- Розы. Этот сорт называется Энсон Джонс, - пояснил Дерек, удивлённо смотря на дядю. Он ещё никогда не видел его таким.

\- Ах, ну да, конечно, -  Питер наклонился и понюхал один из бутонов, а потом добавил, - У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - протягивая Дереку диктофон.

\- Что это? – осторожно переспросил Дерек, вытирая грязные руки о полу рубашки прежде чем подняться и, подойдя, взять его. – И что мне с ним делать?

На что Питер лишь пожал плечами.

\- Это запись частной беседы Стайлза со своим другом Скоттом, в которой он поведал о желании взобраться на тебя как на дерево.

Дерек прищурился, опасно сверкая глазами.

\- Если это частная беседа, то почему она записана? Скотт не стал бы её записывать, я его знаю. И _почему_ эта запись у тебя?

На что Питер лишь зубасто улыбнулся.

\- Я забрал её у Джексона. Ты, полагаю, уже слышал о Джексоне? Он искренне уверил меня, что это оригинал, и что копий больше нет, и был весьма… убеждён в том, что сказал мне истинную правду.

\- М-м-м, да? – усмехнулся Дерек, и его улыбка выглядела не менее зубасто. – Стайлз упоминал о Джексоне сегодня утром. Сказал, что тот обрыгается желчью от ревности. И упомянул, что они заклятые враги. На самом деле он использовал слово «Немезида», - Дерек лишь покачал головой, явно вспоминая лицо Стайлза в этот момент, - По-видимому у них очень давние отношения и этот упырь решил, что ему можно безнаказанно унижать Стайлза лишь потому, что сам он является сынком окружного прокурора. Я полагаю, что ты показал ему насколько далеко он зашёл в своих заблуждениях, считая себя неприкасаемым?

\- М-м-м, - с такой же интонацией отвечает ему Питер, утвердительно кивая головой, но не вдаваясь в подробности, о чём ему особенно благодарен Дерек,- возможно ты должен знать, что эта беседа была воспроизведена в школе Стайлза и передавалась по громкой связи. На всю школу. Так что все её слышали.  

Рука Дерека помимо воли потянулась, чтобы смять диктофон вместе с кассетой, но он усилием воли остановил себя, позволив лишь выпустить когти. Обычно он отлично себя сдерживал, контролируя малейшее обращение, потому что ему по работе приходилось сталкиваться с очень разными людьми и он не позволял себе показывать характер. Но сейчас речь шла о _его_ паре. О том, кто согласился стать его половинкой не менее семидесяти двух часов назад. Так что да, Дерек был очень зол.

\- Когда это произошло?

\- В тот день, когда Стайлз впервые сам пришёл к нам домой. И был очень расстроен. – Питер с любопытством посмотрел на Дерека, склонив голову к одному плечу и поясняя, - в тот день он впервые позволил тебе пометить себя запахом.

Дерек помнил тот день. Он помнил всё. Каким взвинченным был Стайлз и насколько _он_ _сам_ хотел прикоснуться к Дереку, обнять его и позволить в ответ обнять себя. Как обвинял Дерека в том, что тот даже не прикасался к нему, считая себя изгоем.

\- Я не могу прослушать это. Эта запись очень личная. Даже если половина этого проклятого мира услышала то, что на этой плёнке, я не могу. И не хочу слушать.

\- Тогда используй её, – вновь пожал плечами Питер, - Пойди в эту чёртову школу, включи громкое оповещение и всем расскажи о том, что ты чувствуешь, когда находишься рядом со Стайлзом.

Дерек на мгновение задумался, считая, что это не такая уж и плохая идея, принимая в расчёт то, что они уже утром публично провернули. И что если он ещё и поступит так, как советует ему дядя, то это будет дополнительный жест защиты своей пары.

\- Я мог бы сделать это, - наконец согласился Дерек, а затем решил уточнить, - а ты слушал эту запись?

\- Да, - кивнул Питер, внимательно следя за реакцией Дерека на эту новость, как будто интересуясь, не станет ли Дерек возмущаться.

Питер и так слишком опекал Стайлза, заботясь о нём как о собственном ребёнке, так что Дерек понимал, что прослушал он её отнюдь не от простого любопытства.

\- Тогда скажи мне, о чём я должен сказать, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта?

И Питер рассказал. К концу его речи щеки Дерека буквально пылали. Его несколько настораживал тот факт, что его дядя считал Стайлза весьма _привлекательным_ молодым человеком, и, что самое главное, тоже отметил отдельные части тела Стайлза, которые Дерек считал просто крышесносными.

\- Господи боже, - прошептал смущенный Дерек, - ты не знаешь когда лучше всего сделать это признание?

На что Питер лишь вновь пожал плечами.

\- Ну, в любом случае уж точно не сегодня. Мне надо поразмыслить хорошенько и может придумать что-нибудь ещё. – Дерек замолк на мгновение, а потом добавил, - Спасибо, что позаботился о тех школьниках.

\- Не за что. Я получил массу удовольствия, - ответил Питер и хищный блеск его глаз лишь подтвердил всю правдивость произнесённых слов.

~ ~ ~ ~

Том взял на работе выходной, для того, чтобы решить с Талией кое-какие вопросы. Но он не мог прийти в дом к Хейлам, поскольку там было много лишних ушей. Да и по телефону он не хотел обсуждать с ней весьма личное. Так что в понедельник утром он перво-наперво позвонил её секретарю уточнить когда Талия смогла бы его принять, рассчитывая, что сегодня она не будет слишком занята.

Как выяснилось, на девять утра у Талии Хейл по расписанию были очередные слушания, но ожидалось, что она вернется в офис к половине одиннадцатого. Секретарь сказала, что у неё сегодня очень плотное расписание, но возможно она сможет уделить шерифу несколько минут. Том уточнил про обеденное время и узнал, что Талия будет одна работать и в обеденное время, но вероятно в это время она будет более благосклонна к компании. Так что шериф договорился с секретарём, записавшись на двенадцать тридцать.

Секретарь провела его к ней в кабинет, который, на удивление был мал и скромен для такого известного адвоката, и, не смотря на царившую вокруг суматоху, был весьма уютен и опрятен. Талия сидела над бумагами, закусывая бутербродом с тунцом и зеленью. Том не смог сдержать улыбки, без труда узнавая по упаковке руку своего сына. Талия поднялась ему навстречу, пожала руку и сказала:

\- Простите за … всё это, - махнув рукой и показывая на бумаги, рабочий беспорядок, бутерброд и работу, которую она делала, остановившись на полпути при его появлении.

Том  в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

\- Если я пообещаю не выдавать тайну о состоянии твоего офиса, то ты обещаешь не говорить Стайлзу, что видела меня около пончиковой?

Его тон был шутлив, ведь он совсем не ожидал увидеть такой же порядок, что и в своем кабинете, да и состояние её офиса было отнюдь не его делом. Кроме того их разговор следовало начинать именно с соглашения, пусть и по такому малому поводу. Эта тактика всегда срабатывала, учитывая, что сейчас шериф собирался иметь дело с Альфой.

\- Договорились, - кивнула в ответ Талия, - итак, что ещё я могу для тебя сделать?

Шериф сел напротив неё.

\- На самом деле я пришёл прояснить некоторые моменты, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, - с этими словами он откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на животе, - И я сейчас буду говорить с тобой о Стайлзе.

Талия вздохнула.

\- Полагаю, что сейчас я услышу очень мало лестного относительно себя и своего поведения с ним.

Это её предположение заставило Тома рассмеяться.

\- Нет. Всего лишь то, что ты просто реально смотришь на вещи.

\- Замечательно. Кофе? – предложила Талия, откладывая недоеденный бутерброд.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - согласился Том с некоторой тоской поглядывая на то, что с такой любовью приготовил для неё его сын и замечая лишь необходимый минимум овощей в её обеде.

Талия из вежливости поинтересовалась, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь и Том так же из вежливости отказался. И уже через пару минут он принимал из рук секретаря чашку с чёрным кофе, которое по вкусу очень сильно отличалось от того, что он обычно пил. В лучшую сторону. И это было странно, потому, что этот кофе явно не был сварен в турке.

\- Ладно, так о чём именно ты хотел поговорить? Неизвестность меня всегда убивала, - спросила Талия.

\- Хотелось бы предложить тебе несколько советов о том как свести недопонимание со Стайлзом к минимуму, – ответил Том, дипломатично не добавляя _«потому, что от того, что я уже видел, меня до сих пор передёргивает»._

Талия вновь вздохнула.

\- Поверь, это очень не просто: ужиться двум Альфам в доме. Ты бы видел нашу с Лорой войну, когда у неё начинали  играть гормоны. Мне кажется, что тот год, когда ей исполнилось пятнадцать мы то и делали, что или кричали друг на друга, или вообще не разговаривали. Естественно, что с твоим сыном я не смогу придерживаться этой же тактики.

\- Да уж, сочувствую, но сразу хочу сказать, что эта тактика и не сработала бы со Стайлзом, - заметил шериф и, отхлебнув кофе, продолжил, - Как ты уже наверное заметила Стайлз любит продуманную стратегию, при этом играя только в свою игру и не раскрывая до конца своих карт. Особенно с теми, кому не доверяет полностью. Он так устроен. Так что даже не думай, что сейчас, вступив в твою стаю, он кардинально изменится.

Талия кивнула, принимая логичность услышанного, и вновь принялась за свой бутерброд, махнув рукой тому, чтобы тот продолжал.

\- Тебе …не стоит спорить с ним, отстаивая свою точку зрения лишь из упрямства. Ты не сможешь ему приказать, настоять или как-то ещё надавить на него без того, чтобы он не закрылся, упорствуя. И даже можешь _услышать_ нечто нелицеприятное, если он сильно разозлится.

\- Выходит, ты просто позволяешь ему делать то, что вздумается? – неверующе переспросила Талия, пытаясь не выглядеть уж слишком пораженной.

\- Нет. По-твоему я похож на идиота или на сумасшедшего? – почти рассмеялся Том,- Естественно следует не только рассказать ему о том, _что_ ты хочешь от него, но и _почему_ ты именно этого хочешь. Именно это показывает ему, что ты точно знаешь, о чём говоришь или просишь, и он беспрекословно тебя слушается. Конечно иногда он оборачивает твои же слова против тебя или придумывает что-нибудь уж очень несусветное, но, увы, как говорится, мы не можем иметь всё и сразу.

С этими словами он внимательно посмотрел на Талию, чтобы убедиться, что она поняла его.

\- Ага, – со скепсисом ответила она, но, по крайней мере, задумалась над услышанным.

\- Давай вспомним события субботы. После завтрака. Как пример, – тут же предложил Том.

\- Ох, это когда я предложила ему остаться для разговора, а он посмотрел на меня как Ленин на буржуазию*, как будто я приняла его за совсем глупого несмышлёныша.

На что Том лишь покачал головой и сделал ещё один глоток.

\- А ты посмотри на ситуацию его глазами, - предложил он, - ведь он тебя почти не знает. И не знает как тебя воспринимать. Вы с самого начала не поладили, это факт, но теперь ты его Альфа, так что игнорировать тебя не вариант. Ты сказала «Присядь, у нас есть что с тобой обсудить» и он воспринял твои слова как то, что ты загнала его в угол, припёрла к стенке и сейчас он получит взбучку.

Талия чуть руками не всплеснула от отчаяния, услышав это.

\- И после всего этого мой муж ещё удивляется тому, что я вообще стараюсь избегать общения со Стайлзом.

\- А я никогда и не утверждал, что с ним легко, - сказал Том,- но…поверь, с ним совсем не сложно ужиться, если знаешь, что делаешь. И я очень ценю то, что ты пытаешься это сделать. Следует только помнить про два простейших правила: не давить на него, раз, и два, объяснять и как можно понятливее. Не допускай неопределённостей. Слова «обсудить кое-что» из твоих уст могут до усрачки напугать любого взрослого, а как должен был отреагировать пацан, которого полтора месяца гнобили в школе, м? Он ведь и на место сел лишь после того, как я упомянул про Контракт. И не потому, что я его отец, и он так беспрекословно меня послушался, нет. А потому, что я объяснил ему причину для того, чтобы он остался.

\- Да, хорошо, - понятливо вздохнула Талия, - я постараюсь исправиться. Не обещаю, что у нас всё сразу пойдет гладко. Но могу обещать, что если он не поймёт моих слов, то я не буду сердиться, а попытаюсь снова донести до него что именно я хочу сказать в том или ином случае. Ну, или, попытаюсь просто сдержать свой гнев.

На что шериф согласно кивнул.

\- Спасибо, - и замолк на мгновение, - и вот ещё что. Чтобы тебе было понятнее с кем имеешь дело, _каков_ он. Знаешь, каким было его первое слово после стандартных Мама и Папа?

\- Даже предположить боюсь, - откровенно ответила Талия.

\- Это было слово «Почему?», - улыбнулся ей шериф, явно вспоминая всё то хорошее, что было у них в прошлом. – В тот день я сказал Клаудии, что задержусь после работы.

\- О, да ладно, этого не может быть, - поражённо выдохнула Талия, - мне казалось, что только мне так «повезло», услышав первое слово «Нет». От Лоры.

Том рассмеялся.

\- Прости, но это чистая правда, - сказал он, и она поняла, что смеялся он не над ними, а над ситуацией в целом,- И он не был надоедливым или плохо воспитанным. Он всегда был очень любопытен и любознателен. Вот ты когда-нибудь видела, чтобы ребёнок читал энциклопедию просто так, для удовольствия? Сейчас же, когда появилась Википедия, я удивлён, как он вообще не прилип к монитору. А каким было первое слово Дерека? – спросил Том, допивая кофе.

\- Дальше, - тоже улыбнулась Талия, припоминая прошлое, - он всегда дергал меня за край юбки или Аарона за штанину, приговаривая «дальше, дальше».

\- Да, в этом весь он, - согласился Том, вспоминая, каким серьёзным был Дерек, прося его о помощи в ухаживании за Стайлзом.

\- Да уж. Ну и коль к слову пришлось, то моим первым словом было «Моё».

Шериф так и фыркнул от смеха.

\- Прирождённая Альфа, верно? Про себя точно не помню, но мне кажется, что это было каким-то названием еды. Стайлз уж точно бы не удивился, узнав этот факт моей жизни.

Талия покачала головой, улыбаясь.

\- Аарон может подтвердить, что в то время, как Лора была подростком, то в нашем доме только и слышно было «Будет как я сказала!», «Нет!», «Да!», «Нет!», «Да!».

Том ещё сильнее рассмеялся.

\- Прости, прости, - лишь произнёс он, представив себе эту картину, на что Талия тоже фыркнула.

\- Да, теперь то мне смешно. Но тогда было не до смеха. Слава Богу, она повзрослела довольно быстро.

\- Нет, думаю, тогда всем было не до смеха. Две альфы чуть лбом не бодались, не уступая друг другу ни на йоту, а вся остальная стая вынуждена была молча стоять в сторонке и смотреть на это всё, - продолжил Том, крутя пустую кружку в руках. Стайлз в этом весь пошёл в отца. Он тоже любил что-нибудь вертеть в руках во время разговора. – Дерек наверное ненавидел такие моменты. Тот, чьим первым словом было «Дальше» явно не переносит семейные ссоры.

\- Не всегда, - согласилась Талия, доедая свой бутерброд, - Аарон в такие моменты брал его, Кору и уводил из дома на прогулку, пока мы с Лорой выясняли отношения. А ещё Дэвида… - добавила она и замолчала.

Том понятливо промолчал. Ему, как никому другому было хорошо известно что такое боль утраты лишь от одного члена семьи и какая пустота в сердце образовалась у него и его сына после смерти Клаудии. Он себе и представить не мог, каково это - потерять _половину_ семьи, большую половину стаи. Как это нестерпимо больно для человека и тем более для оборотня, живущего инстинктами. С одной стороны именно из-за инстинктов и этого чувства Единения Том немного опасался отдавать Стайлза в стаю оборотней. Он опасался, что стая не сможет его принять, ведь он не оборотень. Но с другой стороны, если стая принимала его как одного из своих членов, тогда его сын становился одним из самых счастливых людей на свете, потому что, случись что с шерифом, его сын уже не был бы одинок, и за его плечами была мощная поддержка всех Хейлов.

Вынырнув из раздумий Том вернулся в настоящее. Сейчас было не место и не время заниматься самоанализом. Талия, как никто другой, могла учуять его настроение, и это не принесло бы пользы в их разговоре. Так что Том решил срочно отвлечься, произнеся:

\- Я почти с ужасом думаю о том, каким было первое слово Питера.

Талия поморщилась, продолжая улыбаться, отчего её лицо приобрело просто непередаваемое выражение.

\- Я точно не помню, но мне казалось, что это звучало как: Отец, мне очень жаль, но я не согласен с тобой, прости при всём должном уважении. Я определённо первым заметил эту игрушку, прежде, чем её взяла Талия.

Том хихикнул.

\- Ты меня не разыгрываешь?

Теперь рассмеялась и Талия.

\- Нет, я почти уверена, что Питер пропустил детский лепет и перешёл сразу к полновесным развёрнутым предложениям. Конечно моя память может меня и подводить, ведь тогда мне было лет шесть. Но в одном я точно уверена. Я тогда ответила: Моё! Ох…погодите…Ладно, Питер, бери.

Том не мог не улыбнуться, представляя себе как Урождённая_Стать_Альфой Талия отдаёт свою игрушку, запуганная собственным младшим братиком.

\- Он уже тогда выглядел настолько пугающе, верно?

\- Мой отец рассказывал мне, что из всех возможных вопросов о будущем стаи Питер никогда не интересовался своей нишей в ней. _Никогда_ , – лишь покачала в ответ головой Талия,- Ему не надо было этого знать, потому, что даже будучи маленьким мальчиком он знал, что я буду Альфой, а он станет моей левой рукой. И что абсолютно не сработало в … следующем поколении Хейлов. Лора всегда проявляла характер как истинный лидер и грядущая Альфа, но …да, Тайлер мог бы стать её левой рукой, однако он погиб при пожаре. И ни Дерек, ни Кора не обладают достаточными качествами, чтобы принять на себя эту должность.

\- И как вы поступаете в таком случае? Если никого не находится, то назначаете наиболее подходящего кандидата? Потому, что я прекрасно понимаю, о чём ты сейчас сказала. У Дерека слишком нежная и ранимая душа. Я так думаю, потому, что Скотт прозвал его «Белко-спаситель» из-за его склонности спасать беспомощных зверюшек.

Так что Том на самом деле не  думал, что Дерек будет в состоянии хладнокровно убить кого-нибудь, а на роль левой руки может подойти только тот, в ком есть инстинкт убийцы. Он покривил бы душой, если бы не признался сам себе, что этого инстинкта в Стайлзе было в разы больше, чем в Дереке, не смотря на то, что его сын был человеком.

На что Талия лишь пожала плечами.

\- В этом случае как правило роль левой руки берёт на себя тот, кто проявляет больше всего склонности к дипломатии и опёки над остальными членами стаи. Мне казалось, что Питер просто ждёт того момента, когда подрастёт Кора, чтобы приняться за её обучение. Во всяком случае Дерека он точно ничему не учил. У Коры довольно силён боевой дух, просто ей ещё не хватает… утончённости.

\- Она надела шляпу прежде чем пойти шпионить за Стайлзом в его школу, - заметил шериф, усмехнувшись, - Стайлз пощадил её чувства и не сказал ей, что её план оставаться как можно неприметнее с треском провалился.

\- О, господи боже, - вновь покачала головой Талия, отхлебнув из чашки свой давно остывший чай, - я краем уха слышала их с Дереком спор о том, что её абсолютно никто не видел и не узнал. Причём они спорили _все_ _выходные_ напролёт. И Кора клялась всем, что ей было дорого, что её Стайлз уж точно не заметил. А выходит, что на самом деле Стайлз её сразу раскусил и лишь тихонько улыбался на её чудачества.

\- Ну, ради справедливости стоит признать, что мой Стайлз _весьма_ наблюдателен, и провести его не просто. Так что будем справедливы к Коре, ведь никто из остальных учеников так и не распознал в ней оборотня, - усмехнулся Том, а потом продолжил уже серьёзно, - а также…я уверен, что он и в мыслях не позволил себе хоть как-то посмеяться над ней или  принизить. Ему нравится Кора и он не будет над ней издеваться. Да к тому же наверняка в толпе обыкновенных школьников она смотрелась как лев в стаде антилоп. Так что шляпа не помогла бы ей ни в коем случае.

\- Да, верно. Скрытность никогда не была её сильной чертой.

\- Попроси Стайлза дать ей несколько дельных советов по маскировке. Он при желании может проворачивать свои делишки да так, что никто и не догадается о том, что это его рук дело. Однажды он ловко проучил парочку парней, подставив их,  когда те сильно обидели его друга Скотта, - Том возвёл очи горе, добавляя, - мой сын – малолетний преступник, господи, прости меня.

Однако в его тоне не было и капли расстройства.

Талия задумалась, опираясь о столешницу.

\- Это… очень необычно. Не знаю никого, кто был бы в состоянии совмещать две роли при стае, но слышала о таком в других стаях. Но при всем том, что ещё никто не смог совместить статус Хранителя очага со статусом Левой руки, по сути хранителя мира и спокойствия стаи  при Альфе. Это же диаметрально противоположные должности. Но, полагаю, что если кому то и придёт в голову совместить несовместимое, так это именно Стайлзу. И он примет этот вызов,  – она вновь покачала головой, - твой сын сам просто сплошное противоречие.

\- И да, и нет, - тихо ответил ей Том, поразмыслив немного над услышанным, - эти статусы на первый взгляд кажутся противоположными. Но в корне обоих лежит один мотив, одна сила движет в обоих случаях. Это забота о других членах стаи, забота о тех, кого любишь. Если для этого следует позаботиться о здоровье, приготовив вкусно и полезно, то Стайлз узнает столько рецептов, чтобы моё меню было достаточно здоровым и разнообразным. Если он всерьёз обеспокоен карьерой отца, то он будет нем как могила и никому ни словом не обмолвится  обо всех перенесённых издевательствах.  Если у его друга астма, то он всегда будет носить с собой запасной ингалятор, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что со Скоттом в любой момент будет всё в порядке. И если для безопасности своей стаи следует выучиться всему тому, что надо знать по статусу Левой руки, то, поверь, он сделает это…ведь это всё и есть настоящая забота.

\- Да, это всё логично, - задумчиво произнесла Талия, - возможно, если я сменю тактику и буду обращаться с ним как со следующим Левой рукой, чем нежели с Хранителем, это принесёт больше пользы.

\- А разве существует разная тактика общения? – искренне поинтересовался шериф.

\- Ну, это не совсем тактика, - пояснила Талия, - просто, понимаешь… вот ты, как шериф, когда собираешься допрашивать кого-нибудь уже наперёд просчитываешь что можешь услышать от того или иного человека, правильно? Так и в стае. Я опираюсь на определённое мнение о человеке, чтобы знать, что от него можно ожидать дальше. Ты говорил, что Стайлз с рождения весьма любознателен и это качество более подходит к Левой руке, чем Хранителю. Но Стайлз человек, а не урождённый оборотень. И он не будет поступать так, как остальные члены стаи. Сейчас он даже и думать не желает о том, чтобы принять укус. Так что я даже не знаю чего от него ожидать завтра.

\- _Он_ и _сам_ не знает как поступит завтра,-  успокоил её Том, - знаешь, что он попросил в подарок на своё тринадцатилетие? Картотеку, – он жестом указал на один из шкафов в её кабинете, - потому, что захотел систематизировать свои исследования и хранить уже добытое в алфавитном порядке и разобранным по файлам. Сегодня он изучает динозавров, классифицируя их по видам. Завтра он уже роется в скандинавской мифологии. Через неделю его голова забита эрективной дисфункцией. Мне кажется на этом свете нет того, о чём не знал бы Стайлз. Его мозг постоянно работает, принимая и обрабатывая всё, что он увидит или услышит. Ничего из полученной им информации не проходит мимо него. И никогда не знаешь какая именно мысль или идея возникнет в его голове как по мановению волшебной палочки и, как говорится,  «на ровном месте».

\- Да уж, с ним точно не соскучишься, - подвела итог Талия.

\- И если вдруг застанешь его скучающим без дела, тогда немедленно звони в неотложку.

\- Запомню и обязательно учту, - рассмеялась в ответ Талия.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *смотреть как Ленин на буржуазию - довольно распространённое выражение моей юности с тонким намёком на факт: Ленин так "любил" буржуазию как класс, что даже Великую Октябрьскую замутил от такой большой любви. Так что простите мне вольность перевода, тем более, что эта фраза по тексту звучит от представителя взрослого поколения.


	20. Chapter 20

Дерек работал настолько ударными темпами, что за час переделал весь запланированный на сегодня объём работ и лишь потом пошёл собираться. Следовало заскочить домой и переодеться, прежде чем ехать в школу за Стайлзом. Да и на работе босс был совсем не против, отпуская его и напутствуя:

\- Твоя повышенная работоспособность сегодня пугает всех вокруг, так что иди ка ты домой и больше так не делай.

\- Ничего не могу обещать до конца этой недели, мне надо забирать мою пару с учёбы, - то ли предупредил, то ли пригрозил Дерек, на что его босс снова отмахнулся, отпуская Хейла на все четыре стороны. Дома Дерек застал лишь Лору, которая привычно возилась с детьми, так что его суперскоростной душ и смена одежды прошли под минимальные поддразнивания. Ещё одна небольшая задержка по пути к школе и Дерек обзавёлся новым телефоном, планируя свой отдать Стайлзу. Так что Дерек вполне успел подогнать Камаро до того, как прозвенел последний звонок.

На этот раз он припарковался не на стоянке, а около тротуара как раз напротив школы. А затем вышел из машины, закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился бедром к машине, скрестил руки на груди и замер, уставившись на входную дверь и приготовившись ждать. Через мгновение двери школы распахнулись и ученики широким людским потоком хлынули из дверей, разбиваясь на более мелкие «ручейки» и разбредаясь. Кто-то в упор таращился на него, кто-то смотрел украдкой, но не было ни одного, не заметившего замершего Хейла. Дерек же даже не шелохнулся и не отвечал ни взглядом, ни иным действием ни на один призывный взгляд, смотря только вперёд и как будто не замечая никого вокруг. Но стоило только в дверях показаться Стайлзу, как его лицо оживилось и он не мог сдержать улыбки в ответ на широкую улыбку Стилински. Тот же не просто широко улыбнулся, завидев Хейла, а также энергично _взмахнул_ руками, буквально скатываясь по ступенькам вниз, чтобы тут же броситься в объятия Дерека.

Дерек поймал его и тут же крепко обнял, не забывая при этом кивнуть Скотту, шедшему следом за Стайлзом.

\- Ну как сегодня твой день? Всё прошло так, как ты и предполагал? – решил для начала уточнить Дерек.

\- Чува-ак, я даже не _знаю_ , - счастливо выдохнул Стайлз, - я _всё время_ думал только о тебе, обо мне и о заднем сидении твоей машины. Остальные ученики могли бы меня изувечить, так я б даже ничего и не заметил.

\- Это точно, - кивнул Скотт, подтверждая слова своего друга, - он сегодня весь день витал в облаках, надеясь на вашу скорейшую встречу, - продолжил он, сдавая Стайлза «с потрохами» как самый надёжный свидетель и лишь покачал головой. – Так что вам повеселиться, а я домой. Эллисон сегодня… Хей, вы даже меня не слушаете!

И это была абсолютная правда, ведь и Дереку и Стайлзу сейчас было ни до чего и ни до кого.

\- Не-а, - согласился с ним Стайлз, уткнувшись носом в плечо Дерека и повиснув на нём полностью, даже ногами обняв за талию.

\- Пока Скотт, - кинул вслед уходящему МакКолу Дерек и Скотт всё же оглянулся на них. А потом продолжил, - и спасибо тебе. За всё.

\-  Не за что, белко-спаситель, - лишь в ответ усмехнулся Скотт.

Дерек же сделал вид, что рычит на него, а сам тем временем обнял Стайлза одной рукой за талию, прижимая к себе, а второй придерживая под ягодицы. В его голове пронеслась мысль о том, что эта поза уже стала одной из его самых любимых, но он отогнал её, наслаждаясь моментом и зарывшись носом в основание шеи Стилински, замер. Простояв так с пару минут он всё же отмер и произнёс:

\- Мы не сможем никуда пойти, пока ты прилип ко мне как банный лист.

Но не смотря на свои слова Дерек и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы  отцепить от себя свою пару.

\- Ага, - согласился с ним Стайлз, начиная легонько покусывать ухо Дерека, отчего у последнего дрожь волной прокатилась по всему телу и он рвано выдохнул. Только Стайлз решил оторваться от своего наиинтереснейшего занятия, чтобы продолжить размышления вслух, как одна из мимо проходящих учениц школы решила «подпустить шпильку».

\- Что, Стилински, не терпится завалить его прямо здесь и сейчас?

На что Дерек лишь насупился, осуждающе посмотрев на неё.

\- Если вы решили посмотреть на шоу, то вам следует за него заплатить, -  заметил он.

\- Да не обращай ты на неё внимания. Она просто завидует тебе, потому, что у её парня член маленький, - в ответ парировал Стайлз, а девушка лишь недовольно фыркнула и отошла от них.

\- Ты что, регулярно обследуешь и сравниваешь все пенисы, что попадаются тебе на глаза? – с недоумением уточнил Дерек.

\- Нет, я даже до твоего пока не добрался, но зато сегодня это самая горячая сплетня, - ответил Стайлз и решил всё же слезть с рук Дерека, становясь на землю обеими ногами. – И мне кажется, что в этом замешан Питер, но о том, каким образом он узнал размер члена её парня, я абсолютно не хочу знать.

\- Это и к лучшему, - согласился с ним Дерек, позволяя Стайлзу встать на ноги, но не выпуская его из объятий,  - Питер сегодня был особенно отрешён от мира.

\- Оу, и у меня новый учитель, - выдал ещё одну новость Стайлз и слегка нахмурился, - Готов поспорить, что твоя мама пинками выгнала старого из города.

\- А что такого сделал твой прежний учитель? В смысле, чем он был хуже других? – решил спросить Дерек, правда, совсем не надеясь на ответ.

Стайлз, смутившись, потёр ладонью затылок, но всё же ответил:

\- Давай я просто скажу тебе, что был придуман один мерзкий трюк для того, чтобы унизить меня в собственный день рождения. И вместо того, чтобы пресечь это безобразие на корню или хоть как-то остановить этих придурков, он просто стоял в стороне и тупо ржал вместе со всеми.

Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в лоб, успокаивая, а затем чуть потёрся носом.

\- Значит город в очередной раз в долгу перед моей мамой. Не знаю, что бы сделал я, будь на её месте.

\- Давай не будем о плохом. Хей, почему мы до сих пор не в твоей шикарной тачке, м-м-м? И почему не занимаемся развратом?

\- Надеюсь у нас с тобой сейчас словесная прелюдия, - усмехнувшись, заметил Дерек, - и надеюсь, что всё впереди.

Так что он всё же выпустил Стайлза из своих объятий и тоже сел в машину.

Стайлз же привычно развалился на пассажирском сидении и заметил:

\- Хорошо, что я знаю все «злачные» парковки в этом городе. Отец часто брал меня с собой во время ночных дежурств, и мы часами колесили по городу, проверяя, не стоит ли где в тиши припаркованный автомобиль и блюдя нравственность жителей. Знаешь, после смерти мамы я был ещё мал, чтобы оставлять меня одного дома, и у меня часто случались приступы паники или истерики, если он собирался оставить меня у МакКолов. Да и к тому же он до сих пор на дух не переносит отца Скотта. Так что я буквально вырос на заднем сидении полицейской машины: за решеткой, до ушей напичканный обезболивающим и микстурой от гриппа. Шутка.

\- Значит, ты хочешь мне сказать, что нам не следует парковаться в укромных местах, потому, что твой отец может нас оштрафовать? – с сомнением в голосе решил уточнить Дерек.

Стайлз лишь хмыкнул и возвёл очи горе.

\- Чу-ува-а-ак, сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь _ВСЕ_ злачные и укромные парковки в нашем городе, и нет, никто не патрулирует их прямо _сейчас_. Сейчас же обед, середина дня.

\- Да, я предпочитаю побегать на четырех ногах в укромных и немноголюдных местах, а не парковаться там на машине, - в ответ так же возвёл очи горе Дерек, а затем посмотрел на часы. – Так сколько ещё у нас есть времени?

\- Перед тем как полиция отправится патрулировать? Часов шесть. Но я сомневаюсь, что мы сможем пробыть там так долго, ведь не надо много времени на... Ну, я имею в виду… Не заходить дальше второй базы. Ты же понял обо что я…. – Стайлз стушевался и буквально впился побелевшими от напряжения пальцами себе в бедро.

\- Понял, помню, и верен своему слову, - твёрдо произнёс Дерек с очень решительным видом, - вот только мне кажется, что мы сможем что-нибудь придумать как до, так и после второй базы. Давай, штурман, правь курс.

\- Значит будем действовать по обстоятельствам, - невозмутимо кивнул Стайлз и немного расслабился, - прекрасно. Рули прямо. До пересечения Линкольна и шестнадцатой. Да, кстати, слышал ещё новость?

\- Какую? – переспросил Дерек, украдкой поглядев на Стайлза.

\- Джексон арестован! – Сталз так же улучшил минутку, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, а потом вновь посмотрел вперёд на дорогу, что лентой шелестела под шинами, и добавил, поясняя, - Это тот, с кем я подрался тогда. С ним и его бандой.

Дерек же постарался не улыбаться, но у него это не получалось и он всё же расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Кто-то совсем недавно был уверен на сто процентов, что этого не случится.

\- Ну, понимаешь, - Стайлз удобнее расположился на сидении, подперев коленкой приборную доску и чуть хмурясь, продолжил, - это всего лишь было его словом против моего, верно? Да и к тому же Харрис наверняка подтвердил их версию, так что вряд ли кто-нибудь поверил бы мне и тому, что это не я первый начал, и бла-бла-бла, да к тому же уважаемый сынок уважаемого окружного прокурора. Но самое странное случилось сегодня. Лучший друг  Джексона Дэнни вдруг приходит в полицейский участок, настаивает на встрече с моим отцом и даёт обвинительные показания против Джексона, полностью поддерживая мою версию событий, представляешь?

\- Очень интересно, – заметил Дерек, - и абсолютно непонятно с чего это он так.

\- Очевидно, что… - Стайлз чуть сменил интонации, явно передавая чужие слова, - «Питер посоветовал сделать всё, чтобы помочь своему лучшему другу».

\- О, боже мой, с ним случился Питер! – рассмеялся Дерек, - И наверняка «уговорил» сделать это заявление?

\- Ага, наверняка, - согласился Стайлз, - вот ещё что. Либо Харрис под присягой на суде вынужден был признать, что он всё видел, но не остановил драку, а это ему чревато последствиями вплоть до увольнения и лишения статуса учителя, либо сказать, что ничего не видел и таким образом выйти из добропорядочных свидетелей. Вот так. Моя победа! Джексону предъявлено обвинение в нападении и материальном ущербе. И когда его папочка решил понять шум, то мой отец _пригрозил_ подшить к делу ещё и те фотографии, что хранились у меня на компе с датами, потому что я… - Стайлз стрельнул взглядом на начинающего рычать Дерека, - как только получал синяк, так тут же фотографировал его и фиксировал всё. Так что мой отец сказал, что обвинит _сына прокурора_ в _систематическом_ _издевательстве_ и побоях. От этих слов прокурор даже голову в плечи втянул, мгновенно замолкая. Сам понимаешь, ему такая реклама абсолютно ни к чему. Одно дело подраться и набить морду, и совсем другое  активно и систематически терроризировать того, кто слабее, пусть даже этим «кто-то» будет такой гик, как я. Так что они сошлись на том, что арест будет достаточным наказанием для Джексона. Да и к тому же мне кажется, что «старина» окружной прокурор Уитмор всерьёз задумался о возможном грядущем переезде вслед за моим учителем истории, если его сынок выкинет ещё что-нибудь аналогичное. Хотя это уже не имеет значения.

\- Почему не имеет значения? – переспросил Дерек, не понимая, почему именно Стайлз сделал такие выводы.

\- Потому, что Джексона сегодня не было в школе, – пояснил Стайлз, - и отец звонил мне и рассказал, кстати, это секрет, что когда он приехал арестовывать Джексона и зашёл в его комнату, то не нашёл его. Оказывается, тот забился _под кровать_. А когда мой отец наклонился, чтобы помочь ему выбраться, Джексон буквально сам бросился к нему,  умоляя немедленно упечь его за решётку, лишь бы Питер не смог бы вновь добраться до него.

\- Что? – рассмеялся Дерек, - Это вполне в стиле Питера. Куда дальше?

\- Налево по Олд Кантри. Так что да. Нет, естественно, он получит предписание оплатить моральный ущерб и оплатит его, но сомневаюсь, что ещё хоть раз посмеет обидеть меня. Или кого-нибудь ещё. Не после того, как Питер доходчиво объяснил Джексону, что ему теперь _вообще_ _никогда_ не стоит  принимать участие в Церемонии поиска. Очерняя всё вокруг лишь только одним своим присутствием, - Стайлз так хищно улыбнулся, что его улыбку можно было бы назвать оскалом. – И больше чем уверен, что спустя и семьдесят лет после смерти Питера, он не посмеет показаться ни на одной из них, опасаясь того, что тот и из-под земли его _достанет_.

\- Вот за что я люблю своего дядю, - заметил Дерек, - так за то, что он всегда может найти подход к любому.

\- Сверни направо и езжай вдоль реки, - вновь указал дорогу Стайлз, - ещё минут десять и мы на месте. О, да, отличный денёк, - он расслабился, растекаясь по сидению, - просто прекрасный день!

Дерек тут же потянулся и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- День ещё не кончился. Может у нас получится сделать его ещё прекраснее, м-м-м? 

~ ~ ~ ~

За всей этой чехардой событий Стайлз напрочь забыл о Кейт. И вспомнил о ней лишь утром по пути в школу. Ведь сегодня они должны были встретиться после школы, в библиотеке, как обычно. И он понятия не имел как именно вести себя с ней теперь. Логичнее всего было просто не пойти на встречу. Всё, как говорится «баста, карапузики, кончилися танцы».

Но стоило ли так поступать?

Кейт открыто не интересовалась ни им, ни школой, но это вовсе не говорило о том, что у неё не было тут шпионов. Или не могло быть, держа её в курсе всего происходящего.  И Стайлз не думал, что самоустранившись таким образом, он сможет оставаться в тени. Ведь она до сих пор так и не раскрыла свои карты, напрямую не сказала, что именно ждёт от него. И Стайлзу казалось, что если сейчас он разорвёт с ней любые отношения, тогда она сможет найти кого-нибудь ещё, и всего, что он добьётся, так это того, что просто не будет владеть ситуацией. А так, по крайней мере, он будет знать, что именно она замышляет.

Так что он сказал Дереку, что задержится после школы, потому, что ему надо немного позаниматься. Дерек с ним согласился, потому что у него тоже была работа, и ему хотелось бы сохранить своё место, а не вылететь с него по причине ставшего привычным раннего ухода. К тому же на выходных они полностью пополнили запасы продовольствия, так что приготовить ужин Хейлам у Стайлза не заняло бы много времени.

Стайлзу очень не нравилось врать, но иная причина просто не приходила ему в голову. И он не знал как обо всём рассказать Дереку. У него не было доказательств, одни лишь подозрения, и ничего больше. И очень боялся, что ему просто никто не поверит. После небольшого спора с самим собой он решил: если он ничего не нароет на Кейт до конца учебного года, то порвёт с ней и этим игрищем. Да и летом им попросту невозможно будет встречаться незаметно от всех. Ну и как только он получит _реальные_ доказательства причастности Кейт к пожару, тогда он немедленно пойдёт с ними прямо к Дереку.

Кейт появилась на их обычном месте встречи спустя всего пару минут ожидания Стайлза. Он тихо сидел в дальнем углу, отрешённо смотря в одну точку расфокусированным взглядом, и как раз раздумывал о своей дальнейшей тактике поведения с ней. Глаза у Кейт стали большими и она охнула, когда подошла поближе и рассмотрела Стайлза.  Тот же, в свою очередь решил, что она вполне смотрелась бы натурально обеспокоенной, если бы он точно не знал, что с её стороны это всего лишь притворство.

\- Ох, милый, что случилось с твоим лицом?

Стайлз очень натурально вздохнул и рассказал ей о том, как грубо с ним поступили его одноклассники. Он был очень расстроен, настолько, что и притворяться не надо было. Так что Стайлз вскочил с места и принялся метаться, продолжая:

\- Дерек с меня теперь глаз не _спускает_ , - пожаловался он дрожащим от обиды голосом, - я должен был провести все выходные с этими… и это было так… стрёмно и так неправильно, что я… а потом меня заставили подписать Контракт. – Стайлз остановился и уставился на Кейт с видом абсолютно беспомощного существа, - Теперь я обречён, да? И совершенно не знаю, что мне делать! Там была Талия и она так _зыркала_ на меня красными глазами, что я сам не знаю,  как всё подписал. Иначе бы она просто кинулась на меня и разорвала н кусочки!

\- Дорогуша, не переживай, всё в порядке, - решила успокоить его Кейт, подходя и поглаживая его по щеке, а Стайлз невольно сжался, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не отпрыгнуть в сторону, - я уверена, что мы сможем доказать, что ты вынужден был подписать этот Контракт под давлением. Всё не так страшно, как кажется.

\- Но мой отец тоже подписал его! – чуть не всхлипнув, возразил Стайлз, - Он думает, что тем самым защитит меня ото всех.

\- Да, но когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, то этот Контракт станет недействительным. И ты должен будешь подписать новый, - пояснила ему Кейт.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Стайлз с видимым облегчением и даже немного приосанился, - это хорошо… просто замечательно…, - но снова сгорбился, всем видом выражая полное отчаяние, -  но вот теперь… Дерек решил, что может делать со мной всё, что _ему захочется_. Я пока сопротивляюсь, как могу, но не знаю, насколько хватит моих сил и его терпения.

Кейт протянулась к нему и накрыла своими ладонями его руки, сжимая.

\- Стайлз, -  начала она и её тон был сух и серьёзен, - возможно сейчас наступил тот момент, когда ты должен задать себе вопрос насколько далеко ты готов зайти. Не хочу тебя обманывать. Он захочет сделать себя своим. И, будучи на твоём месте, я бы поняла твоё нежелание просто находится рядом с этим… _животным_.., - её губы скривились, - когда его порочные инстинкты возьмут верх. 

Стайлз же изо всех сил старался выглядеть _очень_ несчастным и не засиять улыбкой, прогоняя воспоминания о тех прекрасных сорока пяти минутах наедине, что он провёл вчера в Камаро рядом с Дереком когда их «порочные инстинкты взяли верх». Это были самые лучшие сорок пять минут в его жизни. _Настолько_ охренитьльно-прекрасные, что он даже не смог удержаться и ещё раз подрочил в туалете заправочной по пути домой, вспоминая.

\- Я не… я не знаю. Я не хочу этого делать, - едва смог выдавить Стайлз сквозь стиснутые от напряжения зубы.

\- Но мы сейчас так близко подобрались к ним, - продолжила настаивать Кейт, а её глаза блестели воодушевлением, - они сами привели тебя в _логово_. Они позволили тебе готовить для них. Они _доверяют_ тебе.

\- И что? – переспросил Стайлз и с разочарованным видом фыркнул, - Мне что, отравить их всех?

\- Ну конечно же нет, - ответила Кейт _слишком_ быстро, а маньячный блеск так и не пропал из её глаз. Стайлз невольно отшатнулся, - Ой, перестань, неужели ты думаешь, что я реально попросила бы тебя о подобном?

\- Н-нет, - ответил Стайлз, пытаясь добавить убедительности голосу.

\- Всё, что мне нужно от тебя, так сообщать об их планах, и всё. Что они делают, о чём говорят, что происходит на работе Талии и Аарона. Ведь они рассказывают об этом за ужином, верно?

Нет, они ничего подобного не делали. И вовсе не из-за того, что не доверяли  Стайлзу. А по той же причине, почему отец Стайлза сам никогда не заводил разговор о том, как прошёл его день. Они слишком уставали от работы на работе, чтобы потом тащить всё это ещё и домой. Но Стайлз не стал разубеждать Кейт в обратном, а просто кивнул, продолжая:

\- Да, и к тому же на эти выходные назначено барбекю, на которое соберётся много коллег и просто гостей.

\- Превосходно, -  согласилась Кейт, - значит, тебе надо будет разузнать о них всех. Всё, что ты сможешь узнать, договорились?

\- Я не понимаю, как _эта_ информация сможет помочь именно _мне_ , - с явным разочарованием на лице протянул Стайлз, - а ещё ты предлагаешь мне позволить Дереку…, - Стайлз нарочито вздрогнул всем телом и даже плечами передёрнул для пущего эффекта, - нахуй вообще мне сплющилось их доверие. Я может хочу… - и он с выражением побитого щенка посмотрел на Кейт, стараясь выглядеть влюбленным и несчастным одновременно.

\- Ох, милый, - коснулась его плеча Кейт и чуть приласкала пальцами, - я знаю. Но может ты всё же сможешь это сделать? Ради меня?

Стайлз шумно сглотнул и понурился.

\- Хорошо. Только он… он любит прилюдно показывать всем и каждому кто тут главный и кому именно я принадлежу.  Мне придётся делать… я не хочу, чтобы ты думала…

\- Конечно же нет, глупыш, - произнесла она, очерчивая кончиками пальцев скулу Стайлза, - я всё пойму. И это будет нашим маленьким секретом, договорились? Только твоим и моим.

Стайлз замер, открыв рот, и продолжал таращиться на неё взглядом влюблённого дурачка, чуть не пуская слюни от восторга.

\- Да, - наконец отмер он, - хорошо. Я сделаю это. Для тебя.

Она ещё раз поощрительно улыбнулась ему и ушла. А Стайлз помчался домой, переоделся и трижды принял душ, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться. Затем взял себя в руки и лишь потом отправился к Хейлам. 

~ ~ ~ ~

На эти выходные у Хейлов был День Памяти и они проводили «барбекю без барбекю». На встречный вопрос Стайлза Дерек пожал плечами и ответил:

\- Мы просто делаем бутерброды, канапе и салаты.

И лишь позже Кора пояснила, что после пожара ни один из стаи не мог выносить запаха жарившегося на углях мяса. Особенно Дерек. Он просто ненавидел его и немедленно уходил подальше.

\- Нет, мы можем есть бифштекс, приготовленный кем-то другим, как например, в ресторане, - поясняла она, - но сам процесс приготовления тошнотворен, буэ-э-э, - скривилась Кора, - плюс никого и на аркане не затащишь к открытому огню. А если готовить на электрическом гриле, то будет уже не то… так что, угу, бутерброды и картофельный салат наше всё.

Это объяснение было очень логично и понятно, а также абсолютно справедливо, но Стайлзу всё равно стало грустно. Кора посоветовала ему не заморачиваться, потому что все Хейлы уже привыкли. Дерек же сказал, чтобы Стайлз обязательно пригласил отца и кого-нибудь из своих друзей.

\- Это же вечеринка, - пояснил он, - так что будут коллеги мамы и отца с работы, а также может быть заглянет кто-то и из родственников.

Стайлз согласился и попросил Скотта уточнить у Эллисон, захотела бы она присоединиться. Скотт уточнил. И отец  Эллисон явно был не восторге от того, что его дочь пойдёт на барбекю к оборотням. Эллисон настаивала и в результате завязавшегося спора оказалась наказана и под домашним арестом на все выходные. Эллисон с гордым видом ушла в свою комнату, громко хлопнула дверью, чтобы тут же вылезти через окно, где её немедленно перехватил Скотт, поднимая на руки.

А Стайлз всё утро провёл у гриля. Он без устали жарил стейки и мясо на рёбрах, а затем снова стейки и колбаски, после заворачивая всё в фольгу и складывая в уже нагретую, но поставленную «на фитиль» духовку.

\- Не бывает барбекю без барбекю!  - авторитетно заявил он Скотту и Эллисон, когда те поинтересовались, чем же он был занят. Мама Скотта тоже собиралась посетить эту вечеринку, потому что её пригласил отец Стайлза.

\- Не в качестве _пары_ , - поспешно решил уточнить он, видя невольный вопрос в глазах Стайлза, - а просто как друга.

Что, впрочем, Стайлзу тоже понравилось. Теперь его отцу не будет совсем одиноко, когда Стайлза не будет дома.

Так что когда они появились на вечеринке, та уже шла полным ходом. Погода была облачная, но дождя пока не было, хотя в воздухе пахло влажностью. Возможно чуть позже пошёл бы дождь, но пока все собравшиеся расположились  на свежем воздухе. Около пятидесяти человек собралось  на поляне у дома Хейлов и Стайлз порадовался, что приехал с таким огромным запасом мяса. Ведь шериф дважды спрашивал сына, уверен ли он в том, что необходимо именно столько мяса, и тот отвечал, что приготовил «чуть больше, так, на всякий пожарный». И видимо отлично угадал с этим самым «пожарным».

Дерек наверняка первым услышал как они подъезжают, а может просто почувствовал свою пару, и немедленно набросился на Стайлза, стоило тому выйти из джипа. Им обоим было ещё в новинку их отношения, так что Стайлз тихонько поскуливал от счастья и восторга в то время как Дерек, прижав его к двери, обнимал и помечал своим запахом, потираясь всем телом.

\- И тебе привет, - наконец выдохнул Стайлз и в ответ просто чмокнул Дерека в щеку, - хорошо, что ты тут, поможешь мне с коробками.

\- С какими коробками? Что в них? – недоумённо переспросил Дерек.

\- Еда, чувак, - ответил Стайлз. Он открыл заднюю дверь джипа и подтянул к себе одну из картонных коробок, доверху наполненную свёртками из фольги, - и она даже ещё остыть не успела.

Дерек тут же в любопытстве сковырнул фольгу на одном из свертков, всё ещё не веря своему носу.

\- Барбекю?

\- Не бывает барбекю без барбекю, чувак! – повторился Стайлз и, передав одну коробку Дереку, потянулся за второй, - Кора сказала, что вы на дух не выносите процесс жарки, так что я пожарил всё дома и принёс вам уже готовое. Надеюсь, что мяса хватит на всех. В смысле я знаю, что не все собравшиеся тут оборотни, но, кажется, должно хватить, по моим подсчётам.

Дерек же, казалось,  просто не мог поверить в то, что сейчас видел и слышал, смотря на Стайлза несколько мгновений, а затем покачал головой:

\- Ты удивительный!

\- Будет лучше, если я и сам поверю в это, - парировал Стайлз в то время как они несли коробки к дому. Ещё месяц назад он сказал бы это с горечью и самоуничижением, но сейчас его слова уже звучали ровно. Он мог бы сказать ещё что-нибудь подобное, но все вервольфы уже почувствовали запах еды, так что остальные Хейлы подошли посмотреть на то, что принесли в коробках. Глаза Коры загорелись предвкушением, а у Лоры невольно навернулись сентиментальные слёзы, когда они увидели приготовленное на гриле мясо. Быстро освободив пару столов, все помогли Стайлзу выложить приготовленное. Аарон принёс дополнительные тарелки, салфетки и столовые приборы. Ещё пара секунд и вот уже вервольфы чуть не рыча от удовольствия вгрызлись в теплое, сочное ароматное мясо.

\- Господи боже, люди, вы когда в последний раз _ели_ стейки на рёбрах? – несколько скептически решил уточнить Скотт, глядя на то с каким остервенением обгладывала одно из рёбер Кора. Сейчас она больше всего походила на очень голодного волка.

\- Даже и не помню, - со счастливой улыбкой ответила она ему, мало обращая внимание на то, что полностью изгваздалась в соусе барбекю, и тот сейчас стекал вниз по её подбородку.

Гости разбирали наготовленное Стайлзом и отходили от стола, в то время как сам Стайлз со своей порцией устроился у Дерека на коленях, и они оба вгрызались в мясо без малейшего намёка на утончённость. Скотт и Эллисон устроились рядом с ними, впрочем как и Кора, которая предпочитала держаться поближе к горке мяса, что ещё высилась на столе. Том и Мелисса отошли от молодёжи и предпочли пойти и пообщаться с Лорой и Джонатаном.

\- Что у тебя там со школой? – поинтересовалась Кора у Стайлза, не прекращая жевать ни на секунду.

\- Меня поставили в полный игнор, - ответил Стайлз. Но было видно, что он отнюдь не расстроен этим обстоятельством, – каждый встречный теперь делает вид, что меня вообще не существует. Мне кажется, что они думают таким образом обидеть или как-то ещё задеть меня, - Стайлз пожал плечами, - но, если по чесноку, то я очень рад этому.

\- Твоя школа – полный отстой, - заметила Кора.

На это замечание Скотт лишь пожал плечами.

\- Мне кажется они все просто с ума посходили, зациклившись на этой Церемонии выбора. В смысле я же был там. Ну да, встретился с парой оборотней, мы немного поболтали… но большую часть этого дня я провёл с Эллисон. И при этом все остальные считали меня полным кретином.

\- Почему? – переспросила Кора, не понимая.

\- Потому, что это единственный день в году, когда человек может привлечь в партнёры оборотня.

\- Нет, это не совсем верно, - возразила Кора, - это день, в который _любой_ может встретить свою судьбу. В этом и есть смысл праздника Имболк, это символ  всего нового, новых начинаний. Два человека, впервые встретившись в Имболк и понравившись друг другу, обретают  древнее благословение. Не имеет значения раса или вид, будь то люди, вервольфы или чупакабра.  

Поскольку все, кроме Дерека, неверующе уставились на неё, она решила им доказать правдивость своих слов.

\- Вот, смотрите. Эй, мам! – окликнула Кора Талию, что сейчас беседовала с несколькими коллегами недалеко от них.

Стайлз чуть поёрзал на коленях у Дерека и тот ощутил, как от него повеяло беспокойством. Так что Дерек тут же погладил Стайлза по спине свободной от тарелки рукой в то время как Талия обернулась и помахала им, жестом говоря, что сейчас подойдёт.

\- Церемония Выбора… это всегда было нечто большее для моей мамы, - пояснил всем Дерек, - она всегда считала этот день особенным, святым днём. Ведь именно в этот день она встретила нашего отца.

\- Теперь понятно почему она так отреагировала на меня, - невесело отозвался Стайлз и Дерек в ответ только кивнул.

Талия действительно подошла к ним, как только освободилась, и тут же всё внимание обратила на Стайлза.

 - Спасибо за то, что приготовил всё это, это было весьма предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

\- Без проблем, - ответил ей Стайлз, но при этом звучало это как «Фефпрофлем», потому что он откусил большой кусок мяса и как раз его пережевывал, когда она подошла к ним.

Кора лишь головой покачала.

\- Мам, познакомься, это лучший друг Стайлза Скотт со своей подругой Эллисон. Они познакомились в день Церемонии в этом году.

Тут же взгляд Талии из вежливо-безразличного превратился в заинтересованный, и она улыбнулась этим двум подросткам, говоря:

\- Вам обоим очень повезло и я уверена, что вы сделаете друг друга очень счастливыми.

\- Ну да, просто как в сказке, - едва слышно пробурчал  Стайлз, продолжая вгрызаться в стейк. К счастью Талия не разобрала о чём он там шепчет себе под нос. Она ещё пару минут постояла около них, продолжая разговор на отвлечённые темы, а затем кивнула и отошла к другим гостям.

\- Чувак, есть ли кто-либо ещё, кто _не нравится_ твоей маме больше, чем я? – задал Стайлз чисто риторический вопрос Дереку.

\- Ваш бывший учитель истории, - ответил ему Дерек отчасти потому, что это была правда, отчасти для того, чтобы показать, что Талия отнюдь не зациклена на Стайлзе.

На что Стайлз лишь фыркнул.

\- Воистину,- а затем отстранился от Дерека, вставая с его колен, - я на секунду тебя покину. Тебе что-нибудь принести?

\- Да, лимонада, пожалуйста, - попросил Дерек и Стайлз тут же направился к столу, на котором стояли напитки. И тут же с удовольствием заметил, что ещё осталось немного стейков и колбасок, а это значило, что он верно рассчитал количество мяса и так, чтобы хватило на всех, и даже наверно чуть больше, чем достаточно. Приятно было осознавать, что его план сработал на отлично. Так что он остановился на пару минут, чтобы поздороваться с Лорой и немного поворчать о том, что у него все мышцы болят после тренировки с ней, а лишь затем направился к своей компании.

 Когда же он к ним подошёл, то услышал лишь конец фразы Скотта:

\- …поверь, это ему очень понравится.

\- Понравится что? – решил уточнить Стайлз, вновь оккупируя колени Дерека.

\- Это сюрприз, - ответил Дерек, одной рукой забирая у Стайлза стакан, а второй проводя ему по спине, медленно и нежно спускаясь пальцами по позвоночнику, - но если тебе не нравятся сюрпризы, тогда я…

\- Не, сюрпризы это круто, - ответил Стайлз, - особенно если Скотт считает, что мне понравится, - тут же добавил он и протянул к Скотту сжатую в кулак ладонь, о которую тот в ответ стукнул своим кулаком, как бы гарантируя, что сюрприз, который задумал Дерек Стайлзу точно понравится.

\- Может поиграем в фриcби? – предложила Эллисон, когда они закончили с едой и напитками.

\- Тебе так приятно смотреть как я лажаю? – переспросил у неё Скотт.

\- Да, - тут же улыбнулась ему Эллисон, - ты выглядишь таким милым.

\- Ну, значит играем в фриcби, - кивнул Скотт и Стайлз рассмеялся.

Cтайлза и Дерека тут же развели и поставили друг напротив друга. В противном случае, они были бы заняты не игрой, а тем, что строили б друг другу глазки, полностью игнорируя окружающих. В процессе игры выяснилось, что Скотт бросал диск лучше, чем ловил, и вовсе при этом не выглядел жалким. Так что они все отлично проводили время. А вскоре ветер усилился, и играть стало ещё интереснее.  Стайлз нещадно мазал, бросая тарелку куда угодно, но только не в ту сторону, куда полагалось, а виноват в этом был, конечно же, ветер, а не он, о чём он немедленно сообщал всем. Ну а Эллисон поразила всех своей меткостью.

\- Как вообще можно быть настолько меткой, даже в этом грёбанном фрисби? – с притворным возмущением воскликнул Стайлз, а Эллисон в ответ лишь рассмеялась.

Во время очередной её подачи он попытался поймать диск, подпрыгивая, но не поймал, и автоматически повернулся, чтобы  посмотреть далеко ли тот улетел, а затем чуть второй раз не подпрыгнул на месте, испугавшись. Оказывается за его спиной стоял Питер, который и поймал фрисби, а теперь просто держал его в руке, разглядывая.

 – Господи Иисусе, я наверно действительно когда-нибудь повешу на тебя колокольчик, - выдохнул Стайлз, а затем продолжил,  - тебе достался хоть один стейк, дядя Пи?

В ответ Питер покачал головой, а его взгляд стал абсолютно отсутствующим. Пластиковый диск выпал из его пальцев и Питер стал медленно прокручивать обручальное кольцо, полностью погрузившись в себя.

\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - между тем всё же ответил он на вопрос Стайлза.

\- Оу, - лишь заметил Стайлз, не зная, что ещё можно было сейчас сказать Питеру, чтобы не навредить. Дерек, заметив как напряглись плечи Стайлза, начал медленно подходить к нему. Остальные, решив, что игра приостановлена, просто замерли на месте, ожидая продолжения. Стайлз нагнулся и поднял диск с земли.

\- Ты хочешь сыграть с нами? Тогда присоединяйся к моей команде, иначе мы продуем.

Питер вновь покачал головой.

\- Нет, - он нахмурился, - Что-то тут не так.

\- Не так… что? – переспросил Стайлз, а Питер лишь продолжал качать головой, - Ой, я же тебя не познакомил. Вот, это мой друг Скотт, а это его подруга Эллисон.

\- Приятно… - начала было говорить Эллисон, шагнув к нему, как Питер тут же ощерился и зарычал на неё.

\- Ей тут не место, - продолжил он сквозь рык, а его глаза уже полыхали ярким ультрамарином.

\- Питер, что…- начал было говорить Стайлз, а Дерек уже шагнул между ними, загораживая всех от Питера. И при том, что выглядел он совершенно спокойным, каждая его мышца, особенно плеч и спины, были напряжена.

\- Она не может быть здесь, она враг, - продолжил рычать Питер, а затем начал обращаться. Его лицо исказилось, зубы удлинились, плечи пошли буграми, но тут появилась Талия. Она двигалась так быстро, что Стайлз заметил лишь размытый силуэт, как _тень_ , что проскользнула мимо него, да так, что тот не успел и глазом моргнуть, а Питер уже лежал на земле, придавленный Альфой. Талия навалилась на него, заламывая ему руки за спину и Стайлз смог увидеть как яркая синева постепенно исчезает из глаз Питера, оставляя после себя естественную окраску радужки. Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, положил руку ему на плечо и повел в сторону дома, прихватив с собой и Скотта с Эллисон. Примерно минут через пять, пока Стайлз успокаивал ничего не понимающую Эллисон, к ним из дома вышла Кора.

\- Не волнуйтесь, всё в порядке, - сообщила она всем,- папа увел Питера подальше. Я не знаю куда. Но они вместе пошли прогуляться, – а затем обратилась к Эллисон, - ты как, в норме?

\- Да, всё хорошо. Ну, он же не успел ничего мне сделать, - заметила она.

\- Ну, большинство людей уже билось бы в истерике, лишь увидев и намёк на угрозу, - решила уточнить Кора.

\- Я - не большинство людей, - парировала Эллисон, а Скотт смотрел на неё с немым обожанием во взгляде. Так что Стайлз решил «перевести стрелки», сказав ему:

\- Ой, чува-ак, фу-у, прекрати. Давайте продолжать веселиться. Мы ещё не пробовали десерт.

Так что они вновь направились к накрытым столам для того, чтобы прихватить несколько брауни и чай со льдом. Но Стайлз их вскоре покинул для того, чтобы найти Талию. Впервые он сам решил заговорить с ней.

\- Хгм, мисс Хейл, а Питер в порядке?

Талия посмотрела на него и устало выдохнула:

\- Питер теперь никогда не будет в порядке, Стайлз. Просто иногда ему бывает чуть лучше и всего лишь. Сейчас Аарон погуляет с ним и Питер успокоится.

\- Просто… я беспокоюсь о нём. Вы же понимаете это, да?

\- Понимаю, - Талия провела ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их, и только это жест выдал то, что она сейчас была очень взволнованна. А затем продолжила, - через несколько дней после того … мне надо было позволить ему тоже… - её голос задрожал и Стайлз с удивлением для себя понял, что сейчас Талия ему полностью доверяла, рассказывая кое-что очень личное.  Позволила себе полностью раскрыться перед ним, -  но я не смогла. Я не сделала этого. Он мой брат. И теперь всю оставшуюся жизнь должен жить с этим моим решением, которое заставляет его жить дальше. И я тоже.

В ответ Стайлз просто не знал, что и сказать, так что пару минут они стояли в полной тишине и молчали до тех пор, пока Талии не удалось успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

\- Прости, - сказала она, - я не должна была вываливать всё это на тебя, я сожалею.

А затем повернулась  и ушла к гостям. Стайлз направился было за ней, но потом решил, что для одного дня ему уже достаточно эмоций и напрягов. Так что он тоже вернулся к друзьям, где Дерек, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, с беспокойством отслеживая любое изменение настроения своей пары, а Стайлз лишь молча покачал головой ему в ответ.

Вечеринка прекратилась около четырех часов дня, когда облака всё же пролились дождём. Стайлз решил провести этот вечер у себя дома, потому что у него на выходные было запланировано много домашней работы. Так что он попрощался с Дереком и сел в джип с тем, чтобы развести Скотта и Эллисон по домам. Его лёгкая грусть, казалось, подействовала и на них тоже, поэтому всю дорогу до дома Эллисон они просто молчали. Когда же они подъехали к дому Арджентов, Скотт, сидящий на переднем сидении, наконец нарушил молчание:

\- Так что, с тобой точно всё будет в порядке? – обратился он, повернувшись к Эллисон, сидевшей на заднем сидении.

\- В самом полном порядке, лучше не бывает, - ободряюще и откровенно радостно улыбнулась ему Эллисон, а потом потянулась мимо Стайлза для того, чтобы поцеловать Скотта в щеку. Стайлза обдало запахом её духов. Сирень.

\- Господи Иисусе!- воскликнул Стайлз, в то время как Эллисон вышла из его джипа и закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Что? – переспросил Скотт, удивившись такой бурной реакции друга.

Стайлз же с особым вниманием посмотрел на него, так что Скотт даже немного растерялся.

\- От Эллисон всегда так пахнет?

\- Чего?! – нахмурился Скотт.

\- Духи. Сирень. Она всегда ими пользуется? Только не говори мне, что не замечал, как от неё обычно пахнет и что у неё этот флакон один одинёшенек.

\- Нет, почему один? И вовсе не один, -  ответил Скотт, - просто это её любимые и она ими пользуется в особых случаях. Они жутко дорогие, я знаю, потому что специально их искал, чтобы подарить на наш маленький юбилей – три месяца со дня знакомства. Ой, не смей ржать, я вижу, что ты собираешься это сделать! Так вот, это духи тёти и та иногда позволяет пользоваться ими.

\- Угу, ну конечно, - кивнул сам себе Стайлз.

\- Это так важно? – переспросил Скотт, когда они тронулись с места и Стайлз вновь кивнул, потому что был слишком ошеломлён простой и логичной идеей, которая сейчас пришла ему в голову, а Скотт продолжал допытываться: - Но почему? Что это всё означает?

\- Это значит, что Питер прав, - ответил  Стайлз, - пожар не был несчастным случаем. И мне кажется я знаю кто за этим всем стоит. 

~ ~ ~ ~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: Большое спасибо тем, кто ждал и дождался этой главы, не смотря ни на что. Спасибо вам, дорогие мои!   
> Постараюсь не затягивать, но поймите, для меня этот перевод не самоцель, а хобби, по большому счету. А на хобби иногда просто не хватает ни времени, ни сил. Постараюсь не затягивать, но обещать ничего не могу.

Стайлз знал, что в школе есть ученики, которые на его месте под давлением обстоятельств, просто не ходили бы на занятия, наплевав на всё. Но он не был одним из них. На самом деле сейчас он буквально наслаждался «одиночеством в толпе». Ведь на него даже с _мотреть_ никто не желал. А если он останавливал кого-нибудь в коридоре, пытаясь заговорить, а он так и поступал, желая посмотреть на выражения их лиц, то его оппоненты быстро сбегали, едва бросив на него взгляд.

 

И так поступали буквально все в школе, включая преподавателей, за исключением Мисс Шифер, учительницы по математике. Ну и Финстока. Однако занятия по физкультуре Стайлз по-прежнему не посещал, занимаясь в это время в библиотеке. Стайлз даже нарочно тянул руку в классе, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание и ответить, но почти все учителя предпочитали его просто не замечать. Когда же он сдавал домашнюю работу, то позже так же в тишине получал её в ответ, но уже переаттестованную и с оценкой, проставленной в углу. Молча.

 

Единственным человеком, который был расстроен возникшей ситуацией, был, как ни странно, Дэнни, которого так же все обходили по широкой дуге. Джексон же так и не вернулся в школу. Ходили слухи, что он собирался все курсовые, что не успевал сдать до конца обучения, считать невыполненными, а затем к лету перевестись в другую школу и уже там, на каникулах, «отрубить хвосты». Хотя, по мнению Стайлза, это было абсолютно излишним. Дерек, как и отец Стайлза, как один твердили о том, что в этой школе Стайлзу больше не учиться. Его должны были перевести в ту школу, в которой сейчас училась Кора. Стайлз покопался в законодательстве и узнал следующее: любой член стаи, пусть даже он и не являлся оборотнем, имел полное право учиться рядом с другими оборотнями. Вот только Скотт, увы, этого не мог сделать. А без Скотта Стайлз не собирался переходить в другую школу. И это даже не обсуждалось. Так что вопрос о его переводе пока повис в воздухе.

 

И именно об этом Стайлз очень хотел поговорить с Талией, правда не знал, как. Он был убеждён, что Талии легко было бы организовать их переход из одной школы в другую, но он не знал, как именно попросить её об этом. Откровенно говоря, Стайлз был бы очень рад, если бы Скотт тоже стал членом их стаи. Скотт давно был ему как брат, это раз. И второе. Стайлз действительно долгое время провел у постели друга, видя как тот задыхается, пытаясь получить хоть глоток воздуха во время приступа и выжить. Стайлз был уверен, что получив укус, Скотт, по крайней мере сможет дышать нормально, если вообще не избавится от астмы. Но он не знал, как тактично попросить о том, чтобы Талия укусила его лучшего друга.

 

В любом случае Стайлз не остался в стороне и сам первым подошёл в школе к Денни, предлагая дружить. Отчасти потому, чтобы показать, что он не сердится на него, а отчасти потому, что Денни сейчас это действительно было необходимо. Тому, кто был так непопулярен, как Стайлз, легко было справляться в подобной ситуации. Но такому человеку, как Дэнни, любимчику _всех_ и каждого, было очень непросто вдруг стать асоциальным невидимкой.

 

\- Не переживай, чувак, они все скоро забудут об этом, - пытался утешить Дэнни Стайлз, - пройдёт лето, наступит новый сезон игр по лакроссу, и ты вновь заблистаешь на поле, спасая команду.

 

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - вздыхая, отвечал ему Дэнни, - я ведь не понимаю, почему не могу…видимо мне просто не хватает мужества принять всё случившееся.

 

\- Есть разные виды мужества,- сказал Стайлз, - одно дело противостоять  врагам, и совсем другое - набраться смелости, чтобы суметь противостоять друзьям.

 

\- Звучит знакомо, - нахмурился Дэнни.

 

\- Альбус Дамблдор,- пояснил Стайлз, вгрызаясь в яблоко, что взял на завтрак, и Дэнни понятливо рассмеялся.

 

У Стайлза же сейчас по итогам учёбы везде выходило «А», и лишь по истории он получал итоговую «В». Но это скорее всего потому, что в одном из эссе он провёл аналогию между собой и своим учителем в стиле Еленой Троянской, которая, как все знали, была весьма мирной особой, но именно из-за неё и разгорались все страсти. И даже те учителя, которые вне его школы потом проверяли его сочинение, не сочли такое сравнение уместным (хотя, он был абсолютно уверен, что оно им понравилось, и они хоть немного, но улыбнулись). Так что по истории выходила твёрдая «В». Конечно, это влияло на его средний балл, но было не столь критично, да и переписывать и исправлять хоть что-то он абсолютно не желал. Его оценки всё ещё были достаточно хороши, чтобы он в дальнейшем попал в любой университет по своему выбору.

 

Да и к тому же оставалось учиться всего две недели. Он справится. Всё будет в порядке.

 

 И когда вдруг посередине урока вновь ожила селекторная связь, его сердце невольно пустилось вскачь, пока секретарь говорил о небольшом объявлении. В памяти тут же всплыли не очень приятные воспоминания, и он невольно напрягся, готовый в любой момент вскочить и броситься вон из класса. Сейчас он сам себе напоминал антилопу, внезапно почуявшую льва.

 

«Недавно я узнал о том, что одна личная беседа Стайлза Стилински была публично воспроизведена без его на то согласия. В этой беседе было подробно рассказано о том, какие чувства он питает ко мне, Дереку Хейлу, особенно к моей физической форме,» – голос Дерека звучал громко, чётко и очень сексуально, да так, что Стайлз просто не поверил собственным ушам, слушая его, приоткрыв от удивления рот. А затем посмотрел на Скотта, как бы спрашивая «Что, чёрт побери, ты ему наплёл?!», а в ответ увидел лишь широкую улыбку Скотта. О! Так вот о чём шептались Дерек и его друзья на барбекю! – «Так что сейчас я тоже хочу признаться всем, и совершенно ничего не скрывая. У меня, Дерека Хейла, _стоит_ на Стайлза Стилински. Я хочу его всего. В его нынешнем весьма сексуальном и привлекательном виде.

 

\- Вот же-ж засада! – тихо пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, буквально сгорая от стыда под ревнивыми и откровенно ненавидящими взглядами своих одноклассников, однако внезапно осознавая, что вся ситуация в целом ему весьма импонирует.

 

\- Особенно меня возбуждают его длинные стройные ноги, - продолжил между тем без запинки Дерек, - и его рот. Когда он открывает его, для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Или когда просто целует меня. Я не говорил о его руках и удивительных пальцах? Я мог бы сочинить Оду его рукам, а его пальцы стоит внести в список «всего сексуально-запретного» как самые горячие штучки. Я ночами напролёт мечтал лишь о том, как бы просто прикоснуться к ним. Не рассчитывая на большее.  

 

\- Святые угодники, _чувак_! - не выдержав, воскликнул Скотт, а Стайлз хрюкнул, затыкая себе рот, иначе на весь класс разразился бы истерическим хохотом.

 

\- И в заключении мне хотелось бы сказать лишь одно: не смотря на то, что я планирую провести в счастье и радости рядом со Стайлзом всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, я бы выколол себе глаза вилкой, лишь бы не видеть никого из этой школы. А тем более провести хоть пять минут «один на один» в пустой комнате хоть с кем-нибудь из вас. Ну кроме Скотта. МакКол, к тебе это не относится, – затем в монологе Дерека появилась небольшая пауза, - Если кто-то сомневается в том, что с вами говорил я, Дерек Хейл, то можете заглянуть и найти меня тут, в учительской, я пока никуда не собираюсь уходить.  

 

 Селектор с щелчком отключился и в классе вновь повисла оглушающая тишина, в которой все молча таращились на Стайлза.

 

\- Э-э-э, Мистер Свенсон, разрешите выйти, мне очень надо, - вскакивая на ноги, пробормотал, смутившись, Стайлз, и тут же сорвался с места, выскакивая за дверь и не дожидаясь разрешения учителя. Он сбежал по лестнице и распахнул дверь учительской, где, верный своему слову, сидел Дерек, читая книгу. Стайлз, буквально залетел в комнату, чуть прикрыл за собой дверь, со словами:

\- Боже, ты _сумасшедший_? Ты... я…я встречаюсь с психом!

 

Дерек посмотрел на него снизу вверх, откладывая своё чтение в сторону. Не смотря на видимую грубость слов, от Стилински так и веяло счастьем и возбуждением, так что Дерек поднялся с места, приветствуя свою Пару.

\- Всё что я сказал – истинная правда от начала и до конца, - с улыбкой ответил он Стайлзу, чуть пожимая плечами, прежде чем обнять его, - к тому же я не мог поступить иначе после того, как дядя Питер показал мне ту злосчастную кассету. Я не слушал её, нет, - чуть нахмурился он, - это было только твоё, личное.

\- Но ты точно знал, что говорить, о боже, Питер её наверняка прослушал, - Стайлз залился румянцем, - всё, я теперь порога вашего дома не переступлю, иначе просто сгорю со стыда.

\- Из-за Питера? Не переживай, ты же знаешь, он всегда на твоей стороне.

\- Уф, да, это так. И тоже нравится мне, не смотря на то, что тот ещё фрик,- Стайлз на секунду смутился, переступая с ноги на ногу. Пока они с Дереком беседовали, в учительскую успели заглянуть несколько учеников, а проходящие в это время мимо так и норовили подсмотреть, вытянув шеи. Стайлз возвел очи горе, заметив такой интерес, но не стал комментировать происходящее.

\- Ну так что, - лишь произнёс он, - ты заберешь меня сегодня после школы? Через час, да? Потому, что ты реально попал.

\- Ну раз попал, значит, заберу, - усмехнулся Дерек, а затем из кармана достал кассету, протягивая её Стайлзу, - держи, это единственный экземпляр.

Стайлз вновь покраснел, но не взял кассету, поняв, что эта та самая, которую «добыл» Питер. Он лишь коснулся пальцами руки Дерека, заставляя его сжать кассету в кулаке.

\- Оставь у себя. И послушай её, разрешаю. Ты _должен_ услышать её после всего этого.

\- Послушать её перед тем, как приехать за тобой?

\- Совершенно верно.

\- Хорошо, договорились.

А затем Дерек поцеловал Стайлза, чего, безусловно, не стоило делать в учительской, но им обоим было откровенно наплевать на правила приличия.

Стайлз ответил ему, а затем отстранился, с явно читаемым разочарованием и чуть запыхавшись.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас вернулся в класс, то нам стоит остановиться, - прошептал он.

Дерек разжал объятия и отпустил Стайлза, сделав шаг назад.

\- Да, ты прав. Иди. Я заеду за тобой через час.

\- Вот и ладушки, - Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку и, выходя из учительской, невольно выпалил, увидев какая толпа учеников скопилась перед кабинетом, чтобы посмотреть на них, - Йоу, а ну ка сдриснули все отсюда, не бесите своими тупыми рожами моего парня, придурки!

\- Ты невыносим! – невольно рассмеялся Дерек, выходя вслед за ним.

Стайлз вернулся в класс с широченной улыбкой на лице. Учитель, который был выбран педагогическим составом заменить Хименеса до конца учебного года, на это лишь головой покачал. Он принял своё назначение в класс со Стайлзом как кару Божью, которой сопротивляться просто бесполезно, да и бессмысленно. И, соответственно, не обращал внимания на все выходки, просто выполняя свою работу. Все же ученики продолжали молча таращиться на счастливого Стайлза. И лишь Скотт хихикал, прикрывая рот обеими руками, и явно наслаждаясь моментом.

Понимая, что сейчас ему не избавится от внимания всего класса, Стайлз, улыбаясь, лишь повторил им всем то, что ранее во всеуслышание сказал Дерек:

\- Подтверждаю, у Дерека Хейла _стоит_ на меня!

\- Аллилуйя! – выпалил Скотт и прыснул со смеху.

Мистер Свенсон на это лишь вздохнул.

\- Мистер Стилински, пожалуйста, займите своё место, – произнёс он, что Стайлз и сделал. А потом урок продолжился, но сосредоточится на нём Стайлз не смог, как ни старался. Это было чертовски сложно сделать. Он мог лишь думать о том, как Дерек доберется до дома и как он прослушает запись его откровений. Ведь Дереку до сих пор было сложно поверить в себя, поверить в то, что он чертовски горяч и сексуально привлекателен. И что комплименты из уст Стайлза о его бицепсах, торсе и ягодицах будут приняты к сведению.

Мысли пустились вскачь, полностью игнорируя реальность, и Стайлз невольно задался вопросом, а где именно Дерек станет слушать эту запись? В спальне? На кровати? В ванной с её двойной звукоизоляцией? Прослушает ли он её один раз или поставит на повтор? И что сделает после? Возбудится ли …

Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль о том, что на уроке истории не стоит продолжать размышлять о подобных вещах. Ему уже не помешало бы принять холодный душ.

Чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься, он взял свой телефон и написал Скотту:

«Не говори, то ты не записал!»

Даже через весь класс было видно, как широко улыбается в ответ Скотт.

«Что бы ты без меня делал, бро. Лови»

«Ай, красава» - набрал ему в ответ Стайлз, принимая аудиофайл.

Теперь у него есть монолог Дерека и он сможет его слушать снова и снова. Он может прийти домой и прослушать запись ещё раз. Может быть даже в душе, если получит водостойкий Айфон на Рождество, или в другом месте своей комнаты, на кровати, например, в любое время дня и ночи, он может…

Боже, помоги ему сегодня дожить до конца учебного дня!

Когда же прозвенел звонок, то Стайлз просто не смог подняться с места. Недостаточно широкие штаны не могли скрыть его возникшего возбуждения. Нет, все эротические фантазии, что проносились в его голове за последние пять минут, его отнюдь не смущали. На самом деле он просто не хотел показывать всем окружающим как могут его завести мысли о Дереке.

Скотт подошёл к его столу и, улыбаясь, бросил ему на колени свою толстовку.

\- Ты самый _лучший_ , чувак, - заметил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь ему в ответ, - реально крутой.

А затем поднялся с места, перекинув толстовку через руку и прикрывая ею свой стояк.

\- Я люблю тебя! – бросил он уже в спину уходящего Скотта.

Им предстояло посетить ещё один класс. Было несколько уроков, способных охладить пыл Стайлза, и сейчас как раз по расписанию стояла химия. В класс Стайлз заходил с самой широкой улыбкой, на которую был способен, но по Мистеру Харрису было видно, что он прекрасно слышал речь Дерека по селектору и сейчас учитель химии был готов убивать. Так что Стайлз не особо бы удивился, услышав о внеочередной лабораторной или о «нечаянно» перепутанном едком реактиве в своей колбе.

Но их всего лишь ждал тест. По классу прокатился стон недоверия и муки. Стайлз видел, как скривился Скотт, но в ответ смог лишь послать ему легкую улыбку ободрения и извинения. Харрис обошёл учеников, положив перед каждым лист с заданием и произнёс:

\- Приступайте!

Стайлз посмотрел на свой лист и ничего не понял. Он бы понял ровно столько же, получи тест на греческом. В задумчивости Стайлз прикусил колпачок своей ручки. _Некоторые_ из вопросов они уже проходили, но их было по пальцам пересчитать, а об остальном он знал лишь вскользь, да и только потому, что самостоятельно штудировал Интернет. Окинув взглядом класс Стайлз заметил, что все приступили к ответам, и даже Скотт что-то шустро строчил на своем листе.

«Вот значит как» - подумал Стайлз и поднял руку, привлекая внимание учителя. Харрис проигнорировал его, сделав вид, что не заметил. Тогда Стайлз вынужденно покашлял, продолжая привлекать к себе его внимание. Харрис даже не смотрел в его сторону. На что Стайлз пожал плечами и сказал:

\- Мистер Харрис, мне кажется вы дали мне не тот тест.

\- Тихо, - тут же отреагировал на него Харрис, окрысившись, - если ты не знаешь ответов, то просто пропусти эти вопросы.

\- Но мы не проходили этого в классе, - не согласился с ним Стайлз.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – с ехидством переспросил Харрис, - У кого-нибудь ещё возникли вопросы? Нет? Ну что же, мистер Стилински, я полагаю, что вы просто невнимательно слушали.

Стайлз покосился на лист, что лежал перед Скоттом.

\- У моего друга совсем другие вопросы, - заметил он.

\- Вы подсматриваете ответы у другого ученика? – тут же взвился Харрис, – Это жульничество, мистер Стилински.

Стайлз устало вздохнул. Пожалуй, Харрис просто не оставлял ему выбора и придётся использовать «тяжелую артиллерию». Он встал, подошел к Скотту, положил свой лист около его и сфотографировал оба листа на свой мобильный. Все в классе просто рты по открывали от такой наглости, в то время как он сел на место и принялся набирать чей-то номер.

\- Если вы не хотите остаться в классе после уроков…- начал было возмущаться Харрис, но Стайлз уже отвечал по телефону.

\- Э-м-м, Миссис Хейл? Да, мне очень жаль, что приходится беспокоить вас в рабочее время, но …

Харрис тут же побагровел. Он взял ещё один лист со своего стола и швырнул его на стол Стайлза, пришлёпывая сверху ладонью.

\- Получите свой тест, - прорычал он.

\- Ох, да ничего серьёзного, - продолжал говорить Стайлз в трубку, не отрывая взгляда от так и пышущего злобой учителя, - звоню просто уточнить. Да, спасибо, – все в классе молча уставились на него, а Стайлз продолжил, - Лазанья. Отлично, увидимся после шести.

Сбросив звонок, Стайлз вновь взялся за ручку, не отводя взгляда от Харриса.

\- Ну вот, совсем другое дело, - заметил он как можно ровнее, - ведь каждый может просто немного ошибиться, верно?

Харрис прожег его взглядом, но ничего не сказал в ответ. На что Стайлз вновь усмехнулся и начал отвечать на вопросы теста. Да, он был немного разочарован, узнав, что Харрис вышел сухим из воды после того, как Талия навела порядок в их школе. Отделался лёгким испугом, так сказать. Но видимо это было и к лучшему. При всём классе поймать Харриса на подлоге и заставить его отступить - этого было достаточно для того, чтобы настроение Стайлза вновь поползло вверх.

Когда же Стайлз окончил отвечать на вопросы, большая половина учеников была ещё только на середине своих работ, так что у него, не смотря на поздний старт, была куча времени до конца урока, чтобы подумать о чём-то более приятном, чем химия, Харрис, школа и всё остальное вместе взятое. Он думал о том, чем займётся после занятий.

Когда же прозвенел звонок Дерек, как обычно, ожидал Стайлза у своей машины. На его удивление Стайлз вышел и не набросился на него, как обычно это делал. И вовсе не из-за того, что был расстроен, нет.  Он не выглядел расстроенным, да и пахло от него отнюдь не расстройством. Он выглядел … взволнованным, даже пальцы подрагивали, а запах феромонов едва не вышиб из Дерека дух.

\- Последние _два часа_ я провел в размышлениях как мне быть с твоим манифестом «Я не прикоснусь к твоему члену», - тихо выдал Стайлз, подойдя к Дереку вплотную.

\- Есть много чего, что мы можем сделать и без твоего члена, - заметил в ответ Дерек.

\- Но разве мы можем делать что-то, не трогая мой член, так чтобы я _кончил_? Увы мне, Дерек, но мне так не кажется. Правда. Я в отчаянии.

\- Я сказал, что не прикоснусь к твоему члену. Но не стоит делать вид, что его вообще нет, это было бы очень странным, согласись, – с этими словами Дерек открыл дверь перед Стайлзом, приглашая его сесть в машину, - Кстати. Питер поймал меня у моей спальни и прочёл мне целую лекцию об оборотнях в их период полового созревания. Господи Иисусе!

Стайлз тут же улыбнулся.

\- Тебе так понравилась моя запись, да?

\- Не думаю, что это из-за неё, - Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, тоже усевшись в машину, - Но да, я, э-э-э, как раз шёл в спальню, чтобы прослушать её.

\- Да уж, в этом весь дядюшка Питер, - скороговоркой согласился Стайлз, - странный и внезапный в любое время дня и ночи. И теперь ты будешь постоянно рассекать в белой футболке с  V-образным вырезом, чтобы помучить меня, да? Только учти, моим криптонитом она станет лишь тогда, когда намокнет на тебе под дождём. А вот в ясный день тебе, чтобы реализовать мою сексуальную фантазию, придётся залезть одетым под душ, хотя можешь и не одетым, я тоже не буду против.

\- Давай установим лимит на исполнение сексуальных фантазий: не менее одной в день, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- По рукам, и сегодня дабы закрепить договор мне надо взять _всё_ в свои руки, верно? – с самым невинным видом решил уточнить Стайлз у Дерека. А тот едва успел затормозить, вовремя не отреагировав на перебегающего дорогу пешехода.

\- Не отвлекай меня, когда я за рулём!

\- Хей, я только спросил, - улыбнулся Стайлз, - итак, куда мы сейчас?

\- Туда, где не будет никого. Твои пожелания? – переспросил Дерек.

\- А что мне будет за то, что я предложу тебе заскочить ко мне домой? – провокационно  прошептал Стайлз.

\- Твой отец сейчас дома? Или появится дома после восьми вечера?

\- Он на работе, и да, блин, сейчас же около трех, верно? В смысле не хочешь же ты сказать, что мы все пять часов не будем вылезать из постели?! Или будем? Святые суслики, ведь тебе это как раз плюнуть! – Стайлзу явно только сейчас это пришло в голову, - _Пять_ часов! Вот что-лекции-то животворящие делают, особенно от Питера.

Дерек в ответ рассмеялся.

\- Я точно не Стинг, в смысле три-четыре минуты и финал. А ещё мне кажется, что одного раунда нам точно будет маловато. И что между раундами хорошо бы перекусить.

 

\- Чувак, готов лично следить за секундомером до тех пор, пока звёздочки перед глазами не запляшут, - бодро отрапортовал Стайлз, чуть не облизываясь от предвкушения, - а также со всей откровенностью заявляю: твои ссылки на кумиров поп-культуры устарели уже лет как двадцать, но мне нравится.

 

\- Они не устарели. Я просто не изменяю вкусам, - в ответ оправдался Дерек, а Стайлз подарил ему ещё один взгляд, полный любви и обожания, - Вообще. Знаешь ли ты, сколько людей уже интересовались у меня, когда же я перейду на электронные книги? Видимо ты прав, и я безнадёжно устарел.

 

\- Ну да, того и гляди песок начнёт сыпаться, ветхозаветный ты мой, - кивнул Стайлз, а затем решил уточнить, - По любому отец наверняка около пяти вечера заскочит домой, так что, надеюсь, на _один_ раунд мы успеем. А если он нас застукает за перекусом и в неглиже, то мы всегда сможем удрать. С воплями.

\- Или смоемся втихую. Одевшись.

\- Аминь! 

~ ~ ~ ~

У Стайлза действительно не было идей о том, как бы выяснить у Дерека подробности о пожаре, учитывая, что это была тема-табу в их семье. Тем более, что Талия вообще запретила всем даже вспоминать об этом, особенно в её присутствии. Так что следовало уточнять  либо вне дома, либо когда её не было дома.

Ещё он не знал, имело ли это отношение к делу, но само присутствие Кейт в Бикон-Хиллс чертовски его нервировало. Одно дело, что попробовав один раз уничтожить Хейлов, она оставила дальнейшие попытки. Ведь наверняка она вновь попытается убить выживших. Иначе зачем же ей вообще понадобилось внедрять «засланного казачка» и вербовать Стайлза?

С другой стороны, если кто-то из Хейлов узнает о роли Кейт, то они, не долго думая, попросту вырвут ей глотку. А это будет катастрофа. Ведь _прямых доказательств_ у него до сих пор нет. Так что Стайлз продолжал просто ждать удачного момента. И тот ему подвернулся спустя пару дней после барбекю, когда они с Дереком как раз после школы колесили в Камаро по одной из безлюдных просёлочных дорог, а Дерек нечаянно обронил фразу о том, что сегодня у Питера  выдался особенно неудачный день.

\- Так почему… - начал Стайлз немного нервно, - могу я поговорить с тобой о том пожаре? Почему Питер так уверен в том, что это не был несчастный случай?

Дерек поправил зеркало заднего вида, как бы убеждаясь, что они тут одни и их никто не потревожит, но больше для того, чтобы справится со своими чувствами, и сбросил скорость, хотя не стал полностью останавливаться. Ведь сосредоточившись на вождении он не сможет полностью поддаться эмоциям. Да и Стайлз теперь член его стаи, так что он имел полное право спросить.

\- Я…э-э-э… не знаю. Может это говорят инстинкты? – Его пальцы чуть сильнее сжали руль, но он продолжил, - Он никогда не говорил о причинах, и если …, - Дерек нервно облизал губы, - а ты знаешь подробности? Я вот не знаю. Потому, что не знаю абсолютно ничего. Что случилось после. Я довольно долго был в больнице, и всё прошло мимо меня, - он на мгновение замолк, -  Но ведь он отнюдь не глуп, ты же понимаешь?

Дерек не был согласен со своей Альфой в плане того, что не стоит вообще ворошить прошлое. Всё что случилось стоило принимать таким, каково оно было, оставляя прошлое в прошлом, и просто жить дальше.

\- Да, но твоя мама тоже умная женщина, - не унимался Стайлз, - Она адвокат, не последний человек в Штате, она много училась, чтобы добиться этой должности, много знает и так далее… и наверняка у неё есть причины считать, что Питер ошибается.

Дерек всё же остановил машину, и ему впервые пришло на ум, что их жизнь изменилась, что ничто больше не будет таким, как прежде. Так странно, что мнение Питера и Талии о пожаре было диаметрально противоположным.

\- Мне кажется этому несколько причин. Ведь мы, оборотни, и люди и звери одновременно. Все время. Когда мы обращаемся в волка, человек не уходит далеко, лишь на время уступая бразды правления. Наверняка ты слышал об этом. Но мне кажется, что многие больше доверяют инстинктам и будучи в форме людей.  Мама больше доверяет разуму, а Питер чувствам, потакая своему волку. Так что в ней наверняка говорит логика, - Дерек стиснул руль,- и то, что они оба потеряли. Мне так кажется, - Дерек закусил губу, с трудом стараясь не поддаться отчаянию от нахлынувших воспоминаний, - Мама…она потеряла многих.  Отца и брата, Т…Тайлера и Дэвида, - его голос дал слабину, и он был вынужден выпустить когти себе в бедро, лишь бы остаться тут, в реальности, в машине, стоящей посреди дороги, а не увидеть встающие перед ним тени прошлого, -  и… ещё…,- воздух в лёгких кончился, он физически не мог произнести больше ни одного имени, - так много…- он сделал глубокий вдох, - но надо пережить. Это больно. Жить дальше. Но человеку это под силу, пережить потери, выжив вопреки всему. Она наша Альфа, так что должна быть сильной. Она должна жить здесь и сейчас во благо стаи, а не жить прошлым. Но дядя Питер потерял тетю Оливию, - Дерек буквально впился взглядом в Стайлза, - свою Пару. Того, без кого мы просто не можем существовать. Он никогда не сможет забыть, никогда не сможет жить как прежде.

 - Наверное стоит прекратить говорить об этом? - нерешительно спросил Стайлз, - Ты расстроился, а я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Меня просто грызло любопытство.

На что Дерек лишь фыркнул. Да, он расстроился, и ему было больно, но он нисколько не был сердит на свою Пару.

\- Конечно же, тебя грызло любопытство, ведь это всё равно, что спрятать огромного слона в комнате Питера и думать, что никто ничего не заметит. – Дерек покачал головой, - Мне не стоило останавливать машину, сейчас я поеду очень медленно и буду немного расстроен. Да, ты имеешь право знать всё о том пожаре, не стоит ничего скрывать от тебя, но пойми, что все остальные Хейлы либо уйдут от этого разговора, либо просто не ответят. Ведь никто из нас даже представить себе не может: каково это, быть в шкуре Питера.

Стайлз чуть нахмурился, поёрзав на месте и нервно прядя пальцами, как он обычно делал, когда, задумавшись, уходил в себя. А затем, к чему-то придя в своих размышлениях, выдал:

\- А ты, как _ты_ думаешь: это был несчастный случай?

Дерек внезапно дернул ногой, надавив на газ, и машина резко рванула вперёд, чуть вильнув по дороге. Этот вопрос для него был и очень внезапен, и по-настоящему напугал его.

\- Да, конечно. Естественно… я не…- Дерек замолк, потому, что раньше никогда даже не задумывался об этом, раз, и никто никогда не спрашивал его мнения, два. Сейчас ему как никогда хотелось бы побыть в тишине и поразмыслить над всем этим спокойно. И хотелось, чтобы это был несчастный случай. Потому, что тогда бы точно всё закончилось. Но и отмахиваться от того, что если кто-то желал им зла, как думал Питер, он тоже не мог. Ведь Питер иногда мог и ошибаться. – Питер совсем не похож на идиота, - так и не придя ни к какому решению наконец подвел итог своим размышлениям Дерек, выравнивая машину.   

\- Не, ну с этим я полностью согласен, - кивнул Стайлз и решил больше ни о чём не спрашивать Дерека. Тот сейчас был слишком расстроен, да и к тому же если он не знал никаких подробностей, то зачем вообще было наступать на больную мозоль? Так что Стайлзу теперь надо будет трижды хорошенько подумать и найти другой источник информации, дабы получить ответы на все свои вопросы. Он просто предложил Дереку:

\- Давай мы с тобой больше не будем поднимать эту тему, хорошо?

 Дерек шумно и с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Да, я… согласен. Давай…сейчас поедем туда, где я смогу хорошенько отвлечься на что-нибудь приятное, чтобы даже мыслей плохих не осталось.

\- Отлично, ставлю на голосование свою комнату, где мы будем в обнимку валяться на кровати и смотреть что-нибудь по телеку.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - согласился с ним Дерек и они повернули на дорогу, что вела к дому шерифа. И до вечера больше не говорили о прошлом, однако в голове у Стайлза прочно угнездилась мысль о том, что за всей информацией ему надо идти к первоисточнику. И как можно скорее, ведь неизвестно, когда Кейт решит нанести свой второй, смертельный для всех Хейлов, удар.

Поговорить с Питером наедине и так, чтобы их никто не услышал, оказалось не так сложно, как изначально предполагал Стайлз. Он просто выждал пару дней и «внезапно» решил приготовить что-нибудь с алкоголем. (Терияки. Его фирменный рецепт с шерри.) Взрослых не было дома, Лора нянчилась с детьми, так что Стайлз просто сказал:

\- Хей, Дядя Пи, ты сможешь съездить со мной в магазин? Мне для ужина надо бутылочку вина купить.

\- Мм-м, - лишь в ответ нечленораздельно выдал Питер, крутя на пальце обручальное кольцо, - поехали.

Уже сидя в машине Стайлз подумал, стоило ли именно сегодня тревожить расспросами Питера, потому что у него вновь был «сложный день». Ворошить прошлое, когда никто не мог прийти ему на помощь в случае чего, было глупым поступком. Если Питер вдруг выйдет из себя, оборачиваясь, то это станет _последней глупостью_ Стайлза. Но Стайлз не мог иначе, у него было чувство, что время как песок ускользает сквозь его пальцы. И действовать стоило без свидетелей.  Поэтому он молча ждал пока они купят вино, надеясь, что эта нехитрая бытовая деятельность хоть немного отвлечёт и успокоит Питера.

Они сели в машину, разместив покупки на заднем сидении, но Стайлз даже пальцем не пошевелил для того, чтобы завести мотор. Он просто сидел и смотрел на Питера, набираясь смелости, а Питер смотрел на него в ответ. Наконец, решившись, Стайлз выпалил:

\- Питер, почему ты решил, что пожар не был несчастным случаем?

Взгляд Питера мгновенно потемнел и Стайлз невольно задержал дыхание, стараясь не шевелиться вообще, дабы не спровоцировать. Но на удивление Стайлза Питер ответил ему тихо и ровным тоном, медленно подбирая слова:

\- Я не знаю почему я так решил, Стайлз. Наверно потому, что так оно и есть. Я _знаю_ это, я чувствую это тут, - Питер приложил ладонь к груди в области сердца, - Я просыпаюсь с этим знанием каждое утро. Знанием того, что моя семья была убита. И знать это так же естественно для меня как выть на луну, как в полнолуние чувствовать её притяжение. Их всех силой отняли у меня.

Стайлз невольно сглотнул, продолжая:

\- Хорошо, я понял. Я… мне нужно ещё кое-что уточнить у тебя, но…Ты только не обращайся, договорились? Потому, что здесь только ты и я, и если ты потеряешь себя, обрастая когтями и клыками, то моей тушке точно не поздоровится.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь, - медленно продолжил Питер, - но не могу ничего обещать.

\- Да, я в курсе, - наконец выдохнул Стайлз, а затем медленно вытащил из кармана носовой платок и протянул его  Питеру, - Понюхай.

На что Питер нахмурился, но потянулся к нему, чуть шевеля ноздрями. Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Его глаза вспыхнули ярко синим, а губы растянулись в оскале.

\- Что это? – с рычание спросил Питер с трудом удерживая контроль над своим волком.

\- Это духи, - ответил Стайлз немедленно убирая платок и без резких движений пряча его в свой рюкзак, а затем закрывая на молнию, чтобы полностью скрыть так раздражающий Питера запах. – Мне кажется именно их ты и учуял в тот день на пожаре, - продолжил он не менее осторожно, - ты помнишь, как напал на меня на кухне?

 -Нет, - нахмурился Питер, - Когда это произошло?

\- Пару недель назад. Ты тогда сказал, что от меня пахнет врагом.

\- Нет, не помню, - покачал головой Питер, - Прости.

Стайлз просто проигнорировал извинение, продолжая:

\- В тот день в школе я встретил женщину по имени Кейт. Она одна из самых ярых активистов, борющихся с оборотнями.  Она…пыталась заставить меня работать на них. В качестве секретного агента. И прикоснулась ко мне, оставив на мне свой запах. Я бы не обратил на это никакого внимания, если бы на барбекю ты не набросился на Эллисон. Эллисон её племянница, но она не состоит в организации по гонению оборотней, она на самом деле очень хороший человек. В тот день от неё пахло теми же духами. Я позже точно об этом узнал, расспросив Скотта. Так что два раза - это уже не случайность, что ты так отреагировал на один и тот же запах.

Сделав глубокий вдох Стайлз продолжил:

\- Ты был единственным, кто находился вне дома в тот день, когда начался пожар. Мне кажется, что ты учуял его по пути к дому, но даже не придал этому значения. Никто в доме не мог его почувствовать из-за дыма, никто не мог знать, что в тот вечер у вашего дома была Кейт.

Питер продолжал молча слушать Стайлза, не перебивая и не отводя взгляда.

\- И дело не только в этом, - продолжил Стайлз, - Всё не выглядит так уж идеально, как некоторым хотелось бы показать. Я провел расследование. Сколько времени прошло с момента возгорания, как долго горело, и как быстро рухнул дом. Кроме того слишком уж быстро все признали в этом несчастный случай. Обычно расследование может длиться _до месяца_ , а тут следователь закрыл дело через пару дней.

После монолога Стайлза Питер довольно таки долго молчал, размышляя.

\- Ты знаешь почему моя сестра уверена, что это был несчастный случай? – наконец выдал он, видимо приняв слова Стайлза на веру.

 

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Понятия не имею.

 

\- Так я тебе поясню, - сказал Питер, - Если бы это было сделано намеренно, то она тоже стала бы виновата. Её семья погибла из-за неё. И она не смогла этого предотвратить. Это … не то, что она может принять. И я не могу винить её за это. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе и решишь «подшутить» надо мной, как выразился Аарон, когда думал, что я его не слышу, или «поощрить мои бредовые идеи», как выражается Талия во _всеуслышание_ , то она будет _весьма_ недовольна тобой. Подумай хорошенько, стоит ли тебе продолжать. Сделать твою жизнь просто невыносимой, ей вполне по силам, поверь.

 

Стайлз размышлял над его словами всего пару секунд.

 

-  Ну и похуй, -  решительно выдал он.

 

Спокойствие и умиротворенность с лица Питера мигом улетучились, и он ощерился в весьма клыкастой улыбке.

 

\- Ты мне очень нравишься, Стайлз, - заметил он, - а теперь расскажи мне всё, о чём тебе уже удалось узнать. 

~ ~ ~ ~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Хьюстон, мы уже видим свет в конце тоннеля!  
> И ещё раз о птичках. Предупреждение: в этой главе присутствуют лженаучные выводы, псевдо-политика, Питер, который сам_себе_Питер и чуть-чуть «грязных шалунов» от Стерека. В плане NSFW. Что, нежданчик, да? ^ _ ^
> 
> От переводчика: Ребята, гоменсай, не стреляйте в пианиста - он играет как может. В смысле времени выкладки очередной части. И спасибо тем, кто ждал, это очень дорого для меня. Спасибо!

Питер пропал. После того разговора о пожаре прошло уже несколько дней, а Питер как в воду канул. Стайлз немного переживал по этому поводу, размышляя о том, а не «сломал» ли он окончательно этого оборотня, рассказав ему всё и поделившись подозрениями? Но при их разговоре Питер не «слетел с катушек», да и после вёл себя вполне адекватно, так что Стайлз старался не думать на эту тему, а просто ждать. Он, конечно же, очень тактично и вскользь поинтересовался у Хейлов, куда подевался один из членов стаи, а в ответ получил лишь пожатие плеч и пояснение, что подобное бродяжничество вполне в характере Питера. Он и раньше пропадал куда-то на пару-тройку дней, так что они не особо волновались за него. Поделиться же со всеми своими мыслями по поводу столь внезапного исчезновения Питера Стайлз просто не мог. Так что приходилось молча беспокоиться и ждать, уповая на то, что плохие новости всегда приходят быстрее хороших.

Его главной головной болью был тот факт, что Питер мог запросто пойти и вырвать горло Кейт. Нет, Стайлз бы не стал убиваться по этому поводу, в смысле о самом факте жизни или смерти этой женщины, да и чувство вины бы его не грызло от слова «совсем». Ему просто очень не хотелось бы узнать о том, что Питер загремел в тюрьму за убийство. Когда в тот день у магазина он спросил Питера о такой вероятности событий, тот лишь спокойным тоном ответил:

\- У неё могут быть сообщники. Нам нужно сначала выйти на них.

Так что Питер пропал, а Стайлз запретил себе думать о плохом.  Жизнь шла своим чередом. Неделя прошла в обычной рутине: школа, дом, плита и общественные работы в офисе Шерифа. И когда в середине дня ему на телефон пришла смс с незнакомого номера он очень удивился.

«Братья Сандерсон, строительная фирма».

На секунду он задумался о том, не удалить ли это сообщение, но решил всё же уточнить, а кто же ему написал.

«Ты кто?» - набил он в ответ, хмурясь.

Через час пришёл ответ: «Питер»   

Стайлз решил не комментировать такое асоциальное поведение Питера, понимая, что даже это даётся ему не так легко и не стоит его попрекать подобным.

«Окей, понял, а зачем мне братья Сандерсон?»

 «Это фирма, что делала ремонт в доме за шесть месяцев до пожара, - пояснил Питер, - думаю, они могут быть причастны.  Пробей их».

Стайлз с удивлением рассматривал столь длинное полученное сообщение, а затем просто набрал в ответ:

«ОК»

Так что он отложил в сторону парковочные талоны и приступил к делу. Хорошо, что сейчас отца не было в офисе. Обычно он старался не оставлять Стайлза надолго одного, но сегодня видимо решил, что с сортировкой штрафов ему помощь не нужна. Так что Стайлз по самые уши влез в компьютер Департамента Полиции. Фирма Братьев Сандерсон имела солидную репутацию и была на хорошем счету. На первый взгляд. Они занимались мелким ремонтом и обустройством жилых помещений. И не были замечены ни в чем неблагонадёжном. Но Стайлз продолжил «копать» дальше.

Да и Питер не стал бы просто так просить его приглядеться к ним. Так что Стайлз вновь и вновь пересматривал кучу восторженных отзывов, пока не наткнулся на одну знакомую фамилию. Рэндалл Барлоу.  Этот человек устроился к ним на работу за три месяца до пожара и проработал всего месяц. Стайлз даже шею потёр, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда же он узнал про это имя. А затем его как осенило. Одна из брошюр. Он точно упоминался в одном из тех буклетов, что распространяла WLO.

Сердце Стайлза пустилось вскачь, ведь это уже были твёрдые доказательства, которые связывали эту организацию с пожаром. Не доказывающие сам факт поджога, но уже была видна прямая связь, которой до этого никто не замечал. Нет, он не думал, что столь благонадёжные подрядчики были посвящены во все детали, возможно всё проводилось в тайне от них, но прекращать исследования явно не стоило. В любом случае был виден путь, по которому и следовало идти дальше.

«Пробил» - набрал на телефоне Стайлз, - «Ты сейчас где?»

 У него заняло ещё около часа, чтобы пробить этого Рэндалла по базе данных, выяснив, что тот внезапно из Калифорнии подался на Аляску. Может потому, что там было очень просторно и безлюдно. А может потому, что там было больше всего зарегистрировано поселений оборотней. А это наводило на мысли о том, что возможно следовало бы запросить данные по «внезапным несчастным случаям со смертельным исходом» и по Аляске? Стайлз, размышляя, даже не заметил, как стал барабанить пальцами по столу.

Так что он, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, набрал запрос. И система тут же выдала ему результат. В течение шести месяцев после пожара у Хейлов на Аляске полностью погибла семья одного из госслужащих, которые все были оборотнями. В то время в этом городе как раз проходили массовые демонстрации членов WLO , протестующих против засилья «оборотней во власти».  И когда всю семью нашли мёртвыми, а они были буквально растерзаны, так никому и в голову не приходила мысль о несчастном случае.  Многих протестующих задержали по подозрению в убийстве. Но доказательств их причастности найдено не было.

Одним из задержанных тогда и был Рэндалл Барлоу.

Стайлз вновь побарабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя, а потом решительно снял трубку телефона, чуть покашливая. Сверившись с номером в деле, он набрал то самое отделение полиции в маленьком городке на Аляске и попросил к трубке детектива, что работал над этим делом. Делом, которое так до сих пор и не закрыли.

\- Да, здравствуйте, это шериф Том Стилински из Бейкон-Хиллс, Калифорния, – начал разговор Стайлз, чуть понизив тембр голоса, чтобы тот не звучал как у подростка, -  Я хотел бы поговорить с вами об убийстве Джена Берри.

\- Да, слушаю, - согласился с ним разговаривать детектив на другом конце линии, - Ужасная была трагедия. 

\- У нас тут есть дело, в котором тоже пострадала семья оборотней, несколько членов были убиты посредством поджога, что тоже не может быть случайностью, - продолжил Стайлз, - и мне кажется, что эти дела могут быть связаны между собой. Могу я попросить у вас материалы по вашему делу?

\- Конечно, без проблем, сейчас всё перекину, - ответил ему детектив, - Если что найдешь, то держи меня в курсе. Всегда хотел отыскать тех тварей, которые сотворили такое, и пристрелить их к чертям собачьим. А какую связь ты нащупал?

\- Один из задержанных по подозрению в убийстве у вас, работал по найму у подрядчиков и имел доступ к дому пострадавших у нас, - пояснил Стайлз, продолжая прикидываться своим отцом, - понимаю, что этого слишком мало, но… чёрт побери, сейчас я готов и за соломинку ухватиться.

 Детектив с ним, конечно же, согласился и запросил номер факса, чтобы отправить все материалы допроса, так что Стайлз поблагодарил его, и, продиктовав номер, положил трубку, чтобы затем буквально подлететь к факсу, стоящему в общем зале полицейского участка.

 - Всего лишь помогаю отцу, - чуть не пританцовывая у факса, пояснил он на удивленный взгляд офицера Энджи.

Теперь у него была информация. Имена и фамилии. Много.  Ещё час работы и у него стали появляться всё новые и новые совпадения, по которым он тут же связывался с различными детективами и так же смог получить несколько нераскрытых дел с аналогичными «несчастными случаями» из других штатов. Домой он отправился с огромной папкой под мышкой и под подозрительным взглядом отца. Добравшись до дома, Стайлз тут же заперся в своей комнате, вновь развесив по стенам все плакаты, на которых он начинал своё расследование. Три часа анализа табличек с основными подозреваемыми и вот у него уже готова целая сеть преступлений организации WLO, с детальным пояснением, как и от чего гибли оборотни по всей Америке.

Решив, что работа окончена и можно идти спать, он уже было отошёл от стола, но от Питера вновь пришло сообщение. Одно. Слово, состоящее из восьми слогов, явно указывающее на какое-то химическое соединение.

Стайлз с минуту рассматривал его, а потом в ответ набрал:

«Понял, сейчас займусь»

Ночь пролетела незаметно. К утру количество исписанных плакатов удвоилось, но в результате у него появилось нечто, о чём он вообще и не думал. Присланное Питером химическое соединение оказалось всего лишь компонентом другого соединения, которое, в свою очередь, привело к третьему, прочитав о котором у Стайлза сработало чувство «дежавю». Потеряв ещё немного времени, он выяснил, что встречал уже этот компонент ранее, читая о нем как об основном слагаемом в парфюме по привлечению оборотней. Вот только оно не могло привлечь оборотня от слова совсем.

_8-ацетилокси-20-этил-3,13,15-триокси-1,6-16-триметокси-4- (метоксиметил) аконитанило-14-бензоат_.

Очень много заумных слов и битый час потраченного времени на то, чтобы по-научному обозначить одно очень простое и знакомое всем вещество: АКОНИТ.

\- Ёперный театр! - невольно воскликнул Стайлз, продолжая шокировано смотреть на результаты своих изысканий, высвечивающихся на мониторе. Неудивительно, что после этих духов у Дерека чуть крышу не сорвало в тот день на Церемонии Поиска. Дышать аконитом, пусть и в мизерной концентрации, на протяжении нескольких часов совсем не сопутствовало улучшению самочувствия для любого оборотня.

«Стоп. А какого мужского полового органа эта пакость была добавлена туда, где её вообще быть не должно было?»

На этот вопрос у него не было ответа. Так что, не смотря на то, что часы показывали 3:00 утра он все же набрал сообщение Питеру, спрашивая его мнение.

Питер в ответ лишь написал: «Фирма?»

Стайлз отправил ему наименование компании, которая выпускала эту парфюмерию.

Ещё через пару часов, когда Стайлз уже давно выключил компьютер и даже почти заснул, от Питера пришло сообщение о том, кто был Учредителем этой фирмы, и о том в какую именно Корпорацию она вливалась, получая оттуда финансирование на конкретные научные исследования.

Всё принадлежало WLO.

«Так вот как они саботируют Церемонию Поиска» - тут же ответил Стайлз.

«Я подозревал подобное. Максимально затруднить оборотню процесс поиска своей Пары. Посеять разногласие в среде людей, заставляя их соперничать между собой и прибегать к любым уловкам. В любви как на войне, все средства хороши. И это гениально, признаю, ведь на них никто бы и не подумал, потому, что они просто желают помочь всем» - ответил Питер.

Стайлз с минуту смотрел на это сообщение, прежде чем ответить:

«Мне кажется, что пришло время и для меня переосмыслить всё то, что случилось со мной». 

~ ~ ~ ~

Проводить ночи вместе стало уже привычкой для Стайлза и Дерека. Правда Стайлзу по-прежнему не доставлял удовольствия тот факт, что слишком уж носастая родня Дерека понимала всё, стоило ему выйти из спальни, так что он предпочитал «веселиться» в компании Дерека вне дома, где никто не мог их унюхать. Дерек молча потакал желанию Стайлза, понимая, что вскоре тот перестанет обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Джонатан был тому живым примером. Дерек хотел было спросить Питера об Оливии и как долго она рефлексировала, но потом передумал. Не стоило этого делать. Насколько он помнил, в течении полугода после свадьбы Оливия заливалась румянцем по поводу и без повода, особенно по утрам, когда готовила на всех завтрак и не смела со стыда ни на кого глаз поднять.

Так что с началом каникул их жизнь протекала по определённому шаблону. Дерек просыпался рано, чтобы успеть на работу. Стайлз ещё немного нежился в кровати, но и ему всё-таки приходилось подниматься и покидать её, для того чтобы помочь отцу в участке. «Потому, что так он точно ни во что не вляпается» - обычно отвечал Шериф, когда его спрашивали. Видимо Стайлз проводил всё свободное время на работе у отца с тех пор, как умерла мама.

Часам к пяти Стайлз обычно уже возвращался домой, чтобы успеть приготовить ужин к возвращению Дерека. Он не хотел терять ни минутки их личного времени. Да и работа в участке сводила на нет его беспокойство о том, что он прекратил уделять внимание отцу. И, конечно же, тот факт, что ему уже не надо было в школу, делало жизнь просто прекрасной.

После ужина они вместе смотрели фильм или играли во что-нибудь вместе, или просто отдыхали за чтением в комнате Дерека. Стайлз по большей части играл на своём ноутбуке. Или общался в чате с друзьями, пока Дерек читал, расположившись рядом.

Когда же в доме собиралась вся семья Хейлов, а это происходило около восьми - девяти вечера, то Дерек и Стайлз выходили «покататься». В это понятие входило « исчезнуть с радаров за пределы видимости и слышимости оборотней». И хотя никто в стае ни словом, ни взглядом не намекал Стайлзу на то, что знает всё про их сексуальную жизнь, но он всё равно стеснялся такой публичности. Пока, во всяком случае.

\- Так что ты сегодня делал в участке? – обычно начинал разговор Дерек, когда они останавливали Камаро в каком-нибудь скромном уголке леса, и он откидывался назад вместе с  сидением, давая как можно больше места для Стайлза. Стайлз же всё понимал правильно и тут же без лишних слов перебирался к нему, оседлав его бёдра и едва умещаясь коленями. Дерек тут же забывал о своём вопросе, когда чувствовал, как сильные ноги Стайлза прижимаются и охватывают его тело, а пах вжимается в пах, - Господи…,- едва не скулил он от восторга. И этот раз не стал исключением.

\- Раскрывал преступления, что же ещё? – в недоумении переспросил Стайлз, ёрзая и удобнее устраиваясь на Дереке.

\- Сортируя парковочные талоны?

\- Не-е-е-е-т, - ответил Стайлз и тут же задохнулся от чувств, в то время как Дерек прошёлся губами по его шее для того, чтобы зарыться носом у её основания. Это было одним из любимых занятий Дерека, ведь именно в этом месте запах Стайлза был наиболее концентрированным и он готов был дышать им вечность. Да и Стайлз был совсем не против, инстинктивно подставляя беззащитное горло своей Паре. – Не–е-т, я … Я вершу правосудие. Я… Бэтмен.

\- Сомневаюсь, -  фыркнул Дерек, обдавая жаром его шею, а затем поставил очередной засос в районе ключицы, обновляя сошедшую на нет метку.

Стайлз заскулил и  лишь крепче прижался к Дереку. В ответ на жар прильнувшего тела и плавные движения Стайлза  Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чуть сильнее прикусив кожу на шее, и забрался одной рукой ему под рубашку. Чёрт, почему Стайлз был ещё одет? Непорядок! Пара мгновений и Дерек избавил их обоих от верхней части одежды, поднимая руки вверх и стягивая всё через голову.

\- Расскажи мне, - урчал Дерек, облизывая и легкими укусами проходя по ключице Стайлза, - Расскажи мне, как ты вершишь правосудие, это возбуждает.

\- Ох, чёрт, - выдохнул Стайлз, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучку, - ах, хорошо, э-э-э..,- но у него плохо получалось, потому что руки Дерека вовсю хозяйничали на его оголённой спине, - я.. мы… там был пьяный водитель и… ебать, да, Дерек, о-о-о… Да, мне надо было перелопатить кучу фоток, пока я не нашёл ту, что надо, и… М-м-м, сделай так ещё раз, о-о-о, да-а-а… Я же не мог оставить все, так как есть, верно?

\- Совершенно верно! – согласился Дерек и принялся покусывать мочку уха Стайлза, а руками прижал его к себе за ягодицы. У него промелькнула мысль, что возможно сегодня, если они продолжат в том же духе, то нарушат их договорённость. Он поддал бедрами вверх, потираясь о Стайлза и тот в ответ лишь нечленораздельно замычал, а у Дерека тут же вылетели все мысли из головы.

\- О-о-о, да-а-а-а, блять, да, - лишь стонал Стайлз, так же активно поддавая бёдрами и буквально впиваясь пальцами в волосы Дерека, - Да, Дерек, ещё!

 - А чем ещё ты был занят? – Дерек решил немного охладить пыл Стайлза, отвлекая.

 - М-м-м? - Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека шальными и полностью затуманенными желанием глазами, а потом потянулся за поцелуем. Дерек ответил так же жадно, глубоко и _безумно_. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, задыхаясь, Дерек переключился на его подбородок, покусывая и посасывая, а Стайлз с трудом подобрал слова:

\- Я сор-р-р-р-тировал остальные бумаги, р-р-раскладывая их…, - а затем затараторил, буквально сбивая дыхание, - Хгм-м-мм, я помню, мы договорились, о неприкосновенности наших членов до тех пор, пока… но я же очень, очень стараюсь, правда, Лора может подтвердить, как я старателен. Так неужели я не заслужил маленькую награду? Ты можешь трогать меня, пусть и не там, а так же я могу трогать тебя, верно?

Дерек предпочёл ответить ему не вербально, забираясь ладонями под его белье и оглаживая ягодицы, но Стайлз прикусил его плечо и у того невольно вырывался рык « _Да_ ». Дерек зарычал потому, что ему действительно очень хотелось прикоснуться к Стайлзу, видеть, как тот млеет от его прикосновений, как содрогается в оргазме под его руками, как он будет задыхаться и звучать в этот миг, хотелось поймать этот запах эйфории и удовольствия, который только для него, только ему, весь его, полностью и без остатка в это волшебно прекрасное мгновение.

\- Ты тоже, тоже можешь, всё что хочешь, - простонал Стайлз откинув голову назад и полу прикрыв веки. Выгнувшись и вжимаясь в него пахом, чтобы затем начать двигаться, потираясь по всей длине стоящих колом штанов. – Да, блять, Дерек, я сейчас…, - добавил он, вцепившись пальцами в плечи Дерека для лучшей опоры, в то время как Дерек вынужден был одну ладонь переместить с ягодицы Стайлза на его спину, чтобы подстраховать, но зато второй ладонью забираясь глубже, скользя пальцами по ложбинке. – Ох, _бляяя_ , - этой малости хватило Стайлзу чтобы тут же забиться в оргазме под руками Дерека, а тот, не теряя ни мгновения, ртом жадно приник к основанию его шеи, буквально впитывая в себя запах и вкус, всем телом чувствуя остроту удовольствия своей Пары. Через пару ударов сердца Стайлз расслабился, безвольно распластавшись по груди Дерека.

\- М-м-ф-ф-ф, - выдохнул Стайлз, закрывая глаза, в то время пока Дерек поглаживал его по спине, - Следовало бы прихватить запасные трусселя.

 Дерек рассмеялся, мало обращая внимая на стояк в своих штанах, а затем разомкнул объятия и аккуратно переложил Стайлза на его сиденье. Тот так и не открыл глаз, полностью расслабившись и не убирая ног с колен Дерека. А Дерек несколько минут откровенно любовался негой полуобнаженного тела, напрочь забыв о том, что сам так и не кончил.  Но  теперь, когда Стайлза уже не было на его коленях, следовало позаботиться о себе самому.

 

 Дыхание Стайлза выровнялось и Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что со стороны то, чем он сейчас займется рядом с безвольно раскинувшимся телом, может выглядеть спорно.

\- Надеюсь, ты спишь, - пробормотал он себе под нос, отслеживая любое движение Стайлза, а когда тот никак не отреагировал, ловко высвободил свой член, мгновенно справившись с застежкой на джинсах. Охватив себя ладонью, он принялся бесшумно дрочить, стараясь ни звуком, ни движением не потревожить Стайлза, который продолжал расслаблено лежать на соседнем сидении. Да, он сможет сделать это быстро, это не проблема. Проведя большим пальцем по головке члена и растирая выступившую капельку влаги, он невольно застонал, не смотря на все старания быть тихим. А когда увеличил темп движения рукой, то невольно откинулся на спинку, стукнув затылком о сиденье.

\- Воистину ты бог секса, - прошептал со своего места Стайлз, жадно следя за каждым движением Дерека через полуоткрытые веки, в то время как сам Дерек чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, - решил кончить без меня, думая, что меня вырубило?

\- А ты обломщик, - ворчливо парировал Дерек, радуясь тому, что смог не обратиться от испуга, что стало бы _огромной_ проблемой, помня о том, _что_ сейчас было у него в руках.

\- Да, да, конечно, только ты не останавливайся, пожалуйста, - Стайлз единым слитным движением в волчьей манере потерся щекой Дереку от плеча до шеи, как это обычно неоднократно делал сам Дерек по отношению к Стайлзу.

 - О, господибоже, - выдохнул Дерек, продолжая двигать ладонью по члену в таком темпе, как ему нравилось. – М-м-м-м-н-н-н…, - лишь смог отреагировать он, когда ладонь Стайлза прошлась по его обнаженной груди, оглаживая каждую мышцу и спускаясь на рельефный пресс.

\- Когда мы вернемся домой, - едва не касаясь губами, жарко начал шептать Стайлз на ухо Дереку, - я собираюсь вытащить Лору из постели и заставить её научить меня _всему_ , потому, что немедленно готов костьми лечь, лишь бы _прикоснуться_ сейчас к тебе. - С этими словами он не удержался и лизнул Дерека в ухо, а затем продолжил. - Я хочу стать настолько _охуительным мастером_ , насколько _глубоко_ познать искусство самообороны, чтобы удивить тебя в следующий раз, когда ты решишь, что я сплю, а в наказание _хочу_ заполучить в свой _рот всё_ , что сможет в него…

-Б-о-о-о-ж-е-е-е…, - будучи на грани простонал Дерек, вздрагивая всем телом и стискивая кулак, а Стайлз прикусил ему мочку уха, что стало последней каплей острого удовольствия. Он кончил, заливая семенем руку и живот, а затем без сил откинулся на сиденье, задыхаясь.

\- Вау, вот это да, просто фантастика! Мы обязательно должны повторить это минут так через пятнадцать ну или чуть раньше, - мечтательно прищурившись, выдал Стайлз, продолжая поглаживать Дерека по груди и рукам.

 

\- Рефракторный период, - напомнил ему Дерек.

 

\- Ты оборотень, я подросток, так что мы уложимся, - кивнул Стайлз.

 

На что Дерек фыркнул и потянулся к бардачку за влажными салфетками, которые он хранил там, как и всякий любой водитель, так, на всякий случай.

 

\- Нет, - ответил он Стайлзу, приводя себя в порядок, – ты ещё не мастер по самообороне, а поощрение без повода  –  плохая мотивация.

 

Стайлз, вновь прищурившись, бросил на него взгляд, и поняв, что тот не шутит, резко отстранился, садясь на своё место.

 

\- Ах вот ты как, да? Ну, хорошо, я это тебе ещё припомню. Подожди, будет и на моей улице праздник, и я тебе отомщу. И мстя моя будет страшна! – продолжил он, дуясь больше для вида. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Но вскоре Стайлзу пришлось ночевать дома. Для того, чтобы утром добраться до участка ему следовало об этом просить либо Лору, либо Джонатана. А если он ночевал дома, то в участок его отвозил отец. Это было наиболее логичный вариант, да и к тому же отец был рад, что сын снова с ним живет под одной крышей, пусть и ночью.  И не смотря на то, что Стайлз по-прежнему много времени проводил с Дереком, острая необходимость находиться с ним рядом постоянно уже почти совсем сошла на нет. Лора заверила его, что это нормально и говорило о том, что связь между оборотнем и его Парой наконец полностью сформировалась.

 Теперь у Стайлза появилось больше времени на свои тайные операции. И он мог потратить около десяти минут на то, чтобы каждую ночь списываться с Кейт. Раз уж они не могли видеться в школе, ему пришлось применить такой вариант, чтобы показать ей свою «влюбленность». Было нормальным для любого подростка его возраста не спать ночами, мечтая о большой любви. Так что он каждую ночь забрасывал её сообщениями как ему одиноко без неё, и как тоскует в ожидании их встречи.

«Когда же мы сможем встретиться?» - постоянно спрашивал он.

«Скоро, дорогой. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, потерпи», - уверяла она.

А когда у него выпадала свободная минутка, он приводил в порядок свои данные по расследованию, систематизируя, сжимая и переписывая. Теперь все его выводы занимали меньше места, были нагляднее и логичнее.

И он по-прежнему не знал, где носило Питера. Тот просто списывался с ним, а потом Стайлз находил информацию, анализируя. У них уже было достаточно доказательств, чтобы связать воедино ещё четыре смертельных случая с семьями оборотней и WLO. Пожар у Хейлов был пятым.  И ещё два случая были под вопросом. Одна семья погибла на Восточном побережье, а вторая в авиакатастрофе.

 И ещё одно. Даже если учитывать факт, что WLO приложили руку к пожару, у Стайлза по-прежнему были лишь косвенные доказательства. А для суда нужны были _железобетонные основания_.

И вот спустя две недели после исчезновения и того знаменательного разговора у магазина, Питер вновь появился на пороге  дома Стилински. Стайлз как раз был дома один, потому что Шерифа срочно вызвали в участок. Часы показывали девять вечера, а он так и не вернулся, хотя два часа назад уехал на работу, чтобы лично принять заявление о пропаже ребенка и назначить ряд следственных мероприятий.

Стайлз не очень удивился, когда, открыв входную дверь, на пороге увидел Питера.

\- Проходи, - пригласил он его.

\- Дерек унюхает меня внутри и очень удивится. Не стоит, - покачал головой Питер, - пошли-ка лучше прогуляемся.

 На что Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, обулся и вышел вслед за ним.

\- Как скажешь. Так, где ты пропадал? – переспросил Стайлз.

\- Аляска, - ответ Питера был как всегда лаконичен, а Стайлз чуть не запнулся на последней ступеньке.

\- Господи И-и-исусе, только не говори мне, что ты…

 - Наш друг Рэндалл Барлоу очень не хотел делиться со мной информацией, но я…сумел убедить его.

\- Ну, ты, блин…, - Стайлз просто задохнулся от возмущения, - Питер, нам надо было его _судить_ , чтобы он _дал показания_ в суде, ты об этом не _подумал_?

Питер резко остановился и повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Судить где? – переспросил он, - А о чем _ты_ думаешь, Стайлз? Думаешь, мы найдем достаточно веские доказательства по Кейт Арджент, чтобы притащить в суд всю эту компанию? Ты думаешь, _так_ всё и будет? Нет, будет иначе. Я сам найду её. Я вырву ей все ногти, один за другим. Я буду медленно жечь её. Я буду душить её, глядя на то, как она хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь вздохнуть. Так же, как она это сделала с моей семьей. И буду убивать _медленно_. Некому кроме нас их судить.

\- Блядь, Питер, я _не для этого_ рассказал тебе обо всём. Ну, грохнешь ты её. Плевать мне на это с большой колокольни. Мне фиолетово даже на то, что я не в силах буду остановить тебя. Но ты не можешь её трогать до тех пор, пока у нас не будет _доказанного_ основания для казни, понимаешь?  Потому, что, иначе твою задницу поджарят на электрическом стуле. Я не собираю доказательства _её_ невиновности. Я собираю доказательства _твоей_.

\- Я не собираюсь ждать вечно! – прорычал Питер.

\- Ты будешь ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Это на благо нашей стаи! – в ответ тоже чуть не зарычал Стайлз, сжимая кулаки и не отступая ни на шаг, - Я не позволю тебе совершить эту глупость. Ты оборотень. И не можешь просто так пойти и вырвать чью-то глотку без того, чтобы потом тебя не схватили за яйца стальным кулаком. И ты достаточно умен, чтобы понимать это.

После такого взрыва эмоций между ними повисла долгая тишина. Питер шумно вздохнул и отступил на шаг, признавая правоту слов Стайлза.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - я не буду больше убивать потенциальных свидетелей.

\- Святые суслики, - чуть не всплеснул руками Стайлз, - ну хотя бы расскажи мне, что именно ты узнал. И что никто не найдет его тело.

\- Вероятно всё же найдут, - пожал плечами Питер, - но нападение диких животных совсем не редкость в тех краях. Рэндалл поведал мне о том, что когда он утеплял стены, то Изовер был пропитан не средством от жучков, а катализатором для улучшения горения. Специально разработанным WLO средством без цвета и запаха.

\- И даже наверняка в лабораториях той самой Парфюмерной компании, - пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, - Хорошо, что ещё?

\- Это всё, что он знал. Он не мог указать на кого-либо конкретно. Канистры с жидкостью просто появлялись ночью на пороге его дома, а утром он нес их на работу, чтобы пустить в дело.

 - Значит, они знали, что будет именно поджог. Отлично, это уже доказательство злого умысла. – Стайлз немного нервно провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их, - Осталось узнать, как именно они потом подожгли дом.

 - Он этого не знал. В то время он уже уехал на другой конец света, - Питер вновь пожал плечами и начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, - а какие у тебя новости?

\- Ну, у меня прогресс с пожарным инспектором, что расследовал это дело, – начал пояснять Стайлз, но не мог не добавить, - но не вздумай его убивать! Он не имеет никакого отношения к WLO, просто они с Джерардом учились в одном колледже.

 - И он сделал одолжение старому другу? – уточнил Питер.

\- Скорее всего, получил взятку от старого друга. Я проверил его расходы. И это пока всё, что я смог раскопать. Но я продолжаю работать с Кейт. Боже, как же я ненавижу её, она так … извращена.

\- Она к тебе прикасалась?- склонил на бок голову Питер.

\- Брр, не совсем так, - вздрогнул Стайлз и передернул плечами, - и мне это тоже не нравится, но я терплю ради своей стаи, – видя, что его слова не впечатлили Питера, он пояснил, - тьфу, да, она один единственный раз поцеловала меня. Так я полтюбика пасты извёл, пытаясь смыть это мерзкое ощущение. Да и Дерек не должен был ничего почуять. Мне кажется, что она захочет встретиться со мной в эти выходные, ты же подстрахуешь меня, если что, да? И мне кажется, пора рассказать обо всём отцу.

\- Зачем? – решил уточнить Питер с видимым любопытством.

\- Потому, что он может помочь нам с официальной стороны, получив выписки из банка по счету пожарника, например. И потому, что…мне неприятно утаивать это всё ещё и от него.

\- М-м-м, логично. Смотри сам.

\- И ещё он очень хороший коп, не подверженный импульсивным выходкам, - продолжил Стайлз, - да, пока у нас нет достаточных оснований для суда, но ему их будет достаточно.  До тех пор, пока мы не докажем причастность Кейт.

\- Импульсивность – это про меня? – криво усмехнулся Питер, продолжая, - Она была там в тот день, значит, она уже причастна. – С этими словами он отвернулся, намереваясь уйти, а затем всё же бросил через плечо, - И не стоит рассчитывать на моё долготерпение.

\- Не буду, - почти прошептал в ответ Стайлз, глядя на то, как силуэт уходящего Питера растаял в сгустившихся сумерках. 

~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
